Famille?
by diddou
Summary: Sara et Grissom ne sont ils que des collèques? Des amis? Des amants?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

NA : Je me lance dans une histoire un peu plus longue. L'histoire est en rédaction. Je sais pas encore ou tout ça va me conduire. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les précédentes.

Chap 1 : Trouver une recrue

Gil Grissom est sous le choc. Une jeune recrue, fraîchement sortie de l'Académie, poussé vers une carrière qu'elle n'a pas choisie. Sa mère, gradée de la police l'a poussée vers le service des CSI. Et Holly s'est retrouvée dans ce service pour assouvir les rêves de sa mère.

Il ne porte pas de jugement, elle était sortie major de promotion, sûrement une excellente recrue, mais pour être CSI il faut avoir la foi, être passionné par ce métier, le vouloir. Holly elle, a été parachutée dans ce service grâce à maman qui a fait jouer ses relations.

Grissom est en colère, comment tout ça a t-il pu arriver ? Une jeune fille brillante, dans le meilleur des labos, et elle s'est fait assassiner dès son premier jour.

Son cerveau est en ébullition, comment va t-il gérer tout ce merdier. Il a du pain sur la planche. Quelques heures qu'il a été promu superviseur de l'équipe de nuit que déjà il a des décisions importantes à prendre. Il doit s'organiser, mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, hiérarchiser les priorités.

1 - Gérer le quotidien, les nouvelles enquêtes, aucune chance pour que les criminels ne leur laissent un peu de répit, le temps de s'organiser. Enquêter sur la mort d'Holly, trouver son assassin et comprendre comment on en est arrivé à cette tragédie, pourquoi.

2 - Restructurer le service, réinstaurer la discipline. Respect du règlement, de la hiérarchie… Toute son équipe se devra d'être irréprochable. Aujourd'hui tout le monde les prend pour une bande de gosses qui passe son temps à résoudre des énigmes, ou alors pour de gentils scientifiques un peu allumés. Tout cela allait changer.

3 - Revoir le mode de recrutement. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un n'ayant pas la vocation entrer dans son service. Plus de passe droit, plus de piston. Toute personne voulant entrer dans son équipe devra montrer patte blanche.

Non, non, non, il lui faut en priorité trouver rapidement une personne pour remplacer Holly. Il lui faut trouver une personne compétente, mais aussi passionnée, prête à s'investir et à toujours apprendre, patiente et obstinée, une personne qui puisse s'intégrer dans son équipe…

Compétente, passionnée, volonté d'apprendre toujours plus sur n'importe quel sujet, patiente, obstinée, facilité d'intégration…il rajoute enjouée, souriante, pleine de vie, et d'une beauté à coupé le souffle (bien que ces derniers critères n'aient aucune importance dans ce choix et il se retrouve avec le portrait de Sara Sidle…

Sara.

Il a rencontré cette jeune femme deux ans plus tôt, lors d'un séminaire qu'il animait. Elle s'était montrée très attentive tout au long de son exposé. Elle avait posé des questions pertinentes. Après sa présentation elle était venue le voir, et il avait été plus que ravi de prendre du temps pour nourrir sa soif insatiable d'apprendre.

Depuis cette rencontre, ils sont restés en contacts. Ils s'appèlent et s'écrivent régulièrement. Au début il s'imaginait que la fréquence de ces échanges allait diminuer, jusqu'à s'estomper pour finalement s'arrêter et qu 'ils se perdraient de vu. Mais non, à sa grande surprise (et pour sa plus grande joie), ce lien était toujours présent. Les contacts irréguliers mais persistants. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il en avait besoin. Il la contacte dès qu'une affaire à trop de prise sur lui. Elle l'aide à prendre du recul. Les discussions scientifiques, les échanges sur leurs enquêtes respectives évoluant toujours vers des aspects plus personnels.

Il ne cesse d'être impressionné par son évolution. En deux années elle a su faire sa place dans le labo de San Francisco. _Dans sa vie ?_

Non, il ne peut pas demander à Sara de rejoindre son équipe. Elle a un bon poste à San Francisco, pourquoi accepterait-elle de venir à Végas travailler pour lui. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Rien qu'en énumérant ses critères de recrutement son esprit a divagué. Il ne peut pas travailler avec Sara. C'est décidé, il recrutera quelqu'un d'autre.

En même temps comment trouver quelqu'un si rapidement, il lui faut une personne de confiance pour enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente. Il a confiance en sara.

NON, il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas. Evidemment qu'il a confiance en Sara. C'est en lui qu'il n'a pas confiance.

OK.

Juste pour une semaine, assurer l'enquête sur Holly. Le temps de trouver un nouveau CSI correspondant à ses critères.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

N/A : Merci pour les Review. C'est extrêmement motivant. Ca met un peu la pression. Va falloir ce décarcasser, car effectivement, on connaît la suite ! ;-)

Chap 2 : 3 mois déjà

3 mois.

3 mois qu'il avait demandé à Sara d'intégrer son équipe.

Le temps qu'il trouve un(e) à remplaçant(e) à Holly Gribbs.

Le temps que son équipe se remette de la disparition tragique de leur coéquipière.

Le temps qu'il prenne ses marques dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

Le temps qu'il trouve le courage de lui demander d'intégrer son équipe, définitivement, de faire partie de sa vie.

3 mois.

3 mois depuis la mort d'Holly et, c'est comme si c'était hier. Ce sera toujours comme si c'était hier. Ni lui, ni l'équipe ne pourront oublié cette tragédie qui restera graver à jamais dans leur esprit, leur cœur. Elle les a changé, déjà ils sont plus sérieux. Ce n'est plus une bande de gamins qui déchiffre des énigmes mais une équipe scientifique qui résout des crimes. Ils prennent moins de risques, toujours être à deux. D'une certaine manière ils se sont rapprochés, plus soudés, moins de compétition entre eux. Ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres.

Bon, évidemment Catherine lui en veut toujours de sa promotion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y peut. C'est pas comme s'il la voulait à tout prix cette place. Il n'a rien fait pour. Au contraire, son aversion pour le coté « politique » du job en faisait un candidat exécrable. Pas son genre de lécher des bottes. La franchise. Dire ce qu'on pense. En face à face. Sa ligne de conduite, depuis toujours.

Sauf quand il s'agit de Sara

3 mois.

Les 3 mois les plus long de sa vie. Du travail par dessus la tête. Des heures supplémentaires en pagailles et jamais assez de temps pour finir cette paperasse. Tu parles d'une promotion. Plus de responsabilités, plus d'administratif, plus de réunion, plus de paperasse, moins de temps pour les expérimentations, moins de temps sur le terrain, moins de temps pour résoudre les crimes.

Et les engueulades. En 3 mois il a déjà réussi à se disputer avec les policiers. Ses CSI avaient soupçonnés un flic d'avoir la gâchette un peu facile et d'avoir tuer un homme lors de son interpellation. Il avait soutenu ses gars. Il s'était interposé physiquement entre Brass et Warrick, ses amis. Mais, à ce moment là c'était flics contre CSI. Il ne comprendra jamais. Pour lui ils travaillent ensemble. Le shérif lui était tombé sur le poil à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait demandé de prendre exemple sur Ecklie… Passer plus de temps sur les problèmes administratifs que sur la résolution des crimes, sur la formation de ces CSI… Non. Il se moque de la politique, de la hiérarchie, du protocole, du règlement.

Sauf quand il s'agit de Sara.

3 mois.

Les 3 mois les plus court de sa vie. Le temps passe trop vite. Il n'a encore trouvé personne pour intégrer son équipe. Les quelques personnes à qui il a consacrer un peu de temps ne convenaient pas. Trop sûr d'eux, pas assez ouverts, pas assez expérimentés, pas assez curieux… Pas Sara.

Sara. 3 mois qu'elle est à Végas et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de discuter. Finalement ils avaient plus de contact quand des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient. Il n'a pas eu de temps à lui accorder pour aller boire un verre, lui dire combien elle a changé. Il est impressionné par le chemin qu'elle parcouru en 2 ans. Il a rencontré une étudiante passionnée, enthousiaste qui se vouait à une carrière dans la police scientifique. Il a retrouvé une magnifique jeune femme, brillante dans son travaille. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire combien elle le fascinait.

1 semaine. Dans 7 jours elle repart à San Francisco. 7 jours et il ne verra plus celle qui illumine toutes ses nuits de travail. 7 jours et il ne restera que les mails, le téléphone. 7 jour pour la convaincre de rester.

Toute la vie pour lui exprimer ses sentiments.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sort brusquement de ses pensées.

- Grissom

- C'est Brass, on a un quadruple homicide. Toute une famille massacrée, les parents et les deux garçons. Seule les filles en ont réchappé. Je vous attends.

- J'arrive

L'affaire a été assez perturbante pour toute l'équipe. Les crimes en eux mêmes étaient atroces, sans parler du massacre de toute la famille Collins, ou presque. Mais ce qui les a le plus touché c'est les raisons de ces crimes. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu aidé la fille aînée. Elle a bien sûre commandité le meurtre de ces parents et de ces frères, mais elle aussi est une victime. Sans parler de Brenda.

Sara a passé la journée avec la fillette. Quand Grissom lui a demandé de s'occuper de l'enfant, Sara avait protesté. Elle avait l'impression d'être écartée de l'enquête. Finalement son rôle dans cette investigation avait été d'une importance primordiale. La petite fille était la clef permettant de comprendre le « pourquoi » de cette boucherie. Tina Collins avait voulu protéger Brenda.

Mais le traumatisme causé est trop fort, et pour y faire face elle l'enfant s'est réfugié dans un état catatonique. Au delà ce son rôle dans l'enquête, Sara ressentait le besoin de rester auprès de l'enfant. Sara voulait être là pour elle, la réconforter, la soutenir.

Après cette tuerie, Brenda se retrouve seule, livrée aux services sociaux. Sara ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la fillette à cette administration. Elle savait comment sa vie aller être transformée. Elle aussi avait vécu ça. Elle ne voulait pas que cette enfant vive dans le « système », transférée de centre en centre, de familles en familles. Des familles incapables de comprendre le drame qu'elle vient de vivre. Mais que peut elle y faire. Elle a sa vie, pas de place pour un autre enfant, c'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça.

-Je peux m'asseoir.

Cette voix familière la fait sortir de ces réflexions. Grissom vient de la rejoindre dans ce couloir froid où elle attend de connaître le sort de Brenda.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'enquête est terminée.

-Je voulais te voir, être sûr que tu vas bien.

-Je vais bien.

Non, elle ne va pas bien. Elle vient de replonger dans le drame de son enfance. Mais elle n'a aucune envi de s'étendre sur le sujet. Pas maintenant. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas d'elle, mais d'une fillette de 6 ans dont la famille vient d'être détruite. Ils auront tout le temps de parler de son passé.

- J'ai du mal à te croire. J'ai l'impression que cette affaire t'a touché.

- Evidemment que cette affaire m'a touché. Comme toi. Ne me dit pas que tu n'ais pas malade à l'idée de ce qu'elle a subit, que tu ne te sens pas concerné par le sort de Brenda.

Comment peut-il être si froid ? La colère lui a fait élever la voix. Dès que ses yeux accrochent ceux de Grissom elle s'en veut d'avoir crié. Evidemment qu'il se sent préoccupé par l'avenir de Brenda. Il est tout autant perturbé qu'elle. Dans son état de catatonie, Brenda n'a fait confiance qu 'à deux personnes. Elle n'a parlé qu'à Grissom et elle refuse de lâcher Sara. Tous deux se sont attachés à l'enfant.

Elle s'en veut d'autant plus d'avoir crié que cela a affecté Brenda. Celle-ci c'est recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle s'est réfugiés dans un coin de la pièce, adossée au mur, jambes remontées sur son torse, enfermées dans ses bras. Dans le même instant Sara se précipite vers elle. Elle lui parle doucement, s'excuse d'avoir élevé la voix. Mais Brenda ne réagit pas. Sara la prend dans ses bras et retourne s'asseoir près de Grissom. Brenda se libère de l'ettreinte de Sara est s'installe entre les deux adultes, une de ses petites mains se glisse dans la poigne rassurante de Grissom et l'autre dans la chaleur de celle de Sara. Le silence les enveloppe, chacun se réfugiant dans son propre monde en attendant la suite des événement.

Brenda, dans un autre monde, fait de vide et de froid, raccrochée à la vie uniquement à travers la chaleur de ces mains.

Grissom, dans un futur improbable, lui et Sara dans un canapé, à regarder un film, leur fille pelotonnée entre eux.

Sara, à moitié dans ce passé, si proche de celui de Brenda et dont elle a su s'affranchir ; à moitié dans le futur, avec son fils blottie dans ses bras.

C'est Sara sui brise le silence. La question n'a cessé de tourner dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'a affecté au suivi de Brenda.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester avec elle ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, quelqu'un devait la suivre, pour les preuves.

- Ca j'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi moi. C'est plutôt Catherine qui excelle dans les relations humaines.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant sa réponses. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Sara s'apprête à réitérer sa question pensant qu'il n'avait pas entendu, il prend la parole.

- Je ne sais pas……Je….J'ai eu le sentiment que tu serais parfaite avec elle…….. Que tu saurait t'y prendre….

Il a dit tout ça sans lever la tête, le regard fixé au sol. Sara ne sait quoi penser, elle cherche ses yeux. Quand enfin il ose la regarder c'est pour mieux insuffler le doute et la consternation dans son esprit.

- Je suis sûre que tu ferais une mère formidable.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Chapitre 3

Sara commence à rassembler ses affaires. Pas qu'elle ait énormément de choses, mais on a vite fait d'accumuler des tas d'objets en quelques mois. Un souvenir par ci, une babiole par là…

Ces quelques mois ont été extrêmement enrichissants. Elle a rencontré des personnes intéressantes, qu'elle considère comme des amis. Pourtant son intégration dans l'équipe de Grissom ne s'est pas faite sans accrocs.

Eux la voyaient comme une fouineuse. A leur décharge, Grissom l'a fait venir pour enquêter sur leur équipe, définir les responsabilités de chacun dans la mort d'une de leurs collègues. Elle aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière. Elle était une intruse.

Quant à elle, elle les avait jugé un peu vite.

Nick Stokes, le charmeur. Le mec qui joue sur son sourire et sa carrure pour séduire. Tout sur sa plastique. Un type qui ne pense qu'à se faire plaisir, à jouer. Jouer avec les filles, accumuler les conquêtes. Jouer aux jeux vidéo. Jouer à différents sports…

Greg Sanders, le sale gosse. Lui aussi ne pense qu'à jouer. Immature au possible. Il vit dans un monde de musique, de jeux vidéo et de drague.

Warrick Brown, l'accroc au jeu. Un parieur invétéré. Rien ne compte que le jeu. Egocentrique. Rien d'autre ne compte que lui et assouvir son addiction.

Catherine Willows, la féministe. Seule dans un monde d'hommes. Rien ni personne ne lui résiste. Elle fonce, toujours avancer, ne rien regretter. Et tant pis si elle écrase les autres au passage.

Jim Brass, brut de décoffrage. Un vrai pitt bull. Plein de préjugés. Il ne fait pas dans le sentiment. Il dit les choses telles qu'il les pense et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Mais la réalité est tout autre.

Nick n'a rien du séducteur. C'est un garçon sensible. Comme elle, il a vécu des choses difficiles dans son enfance. C'est un garçon solide, sur qui elle pourra toujours compter, quoi qu'il arrive et sans poser de questions.

Greg est un peu fou, c'est vrai. Mais il est extrêmement compétant dans son travail. Et son coté extraverti, sa bonne humeur sont indispensable au labo. Son enthousiasme est sa joie se répand dans les couloirs et aide à encaisser les enquêtes difficiles. Il sait toujours comment lui rendre son sourire.

Warrick fait tout son possible pour soigner son addiction au jeu. Il est très attentif aux personnes qui l'entourent et sait se rendre disponible. Il est toujours prêt à aider, à couvrir un collègue. Il a de grande qualité d'écoute et Sara sait qu'elle peut se confier à lui.

Catherine manque parfois de tact mais elle a un sens aigu des relations humaines. Elle sait toujours ce qui faut dire et quand. Leur relation n'est pas à la franche camaraderie, mais elle reste cordiale.

Quant à Jim, il est un peu bourru c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas plu gentil. Sous ses airs d'ours se cache un coeur sensible.

Oui, vraiment ces 6 mois ont été particulièrement formidables, sur le plan professionnel comme personnel.

6 mois.

Et dire qu'elle ne devait rester que quelques semaines. Mais ces semaines s'étaient transformées en 3 mois. Et à l'issu de cette période, Grissom lui a demandé de prolonger de 3 mois supplémentaires son séjour à Végas. Il n'a pas eu à insister longtemps. Comment résister à ces yeux bleus et son sourire énigmatique dont il sait si bien se servir pour la faire craquer.

D'autant que cette demande était intervenue après une affaire difficile pour lui. Un sérial killer, Paul Millander, c'était joué de lui. Grissom lui-même l'avait innocenté avant de se rendre compte de sa culpabilité. Sara ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'un tueur puisse ainsi se moquer de lui, se servir de ces connaissances, de la médicine légale pour le leurrer si facilement. On sentait de la colère, de la culpabilité en lui. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner à San Francisco à ce moment là. Elle voulait rester près de lui. Elle s'inquiétait, de la dureté avec laquelle il se blâmait mais du fait que ce tueur était après Grissom. Il le connaissait bien. Sara avait immédiatement fait le lien entre les dates de naissances des victimes et celle de Grissom. Il était une victime potentielle.

Alors oui, elle était prête à accepter sa proposition.

Mais, elle a protesté, juste pour la forme. Histoire que se ne soit pas trop aisé pour lui. Résister un peu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Falsch Back

- Sara, je souhaiterais que tu prolonges ton séjour Végas. Je n'ai pas encore eu me temps de régler tous les problèmes, je n'ai encore personne pour te remplacer.

- Grissom, ça fait déjà 3 mois que je suis ici. Tu n'as rencontré que 4 candidats. Ce n'est pas en te laissant plus de temps que tu arrangeras les situations.

- Je sais, mais j'ai lancé un nouveau recrutement et j'ai sélectionné plusieurs candidats que je dois rencontrer à la fin du mois. Je te demande juste un petit délai supplémentaire.

- Ca fait combien de temps « un petit délais supplémentaire » ?

- _C'est le moment de tenter ta chance Gil._ Je pensais que tu pourrais rester 3 mois de plus.

- 3 mois !?!… Tu te rends compte que je cumulerais 6 mois d'absence dans mon labo. Je ne pense pas que Dan accepte de prolonger mon absence.

- En fait, il me doit un service. Je l'ai déjà appelé. Si tu es d'accord il n'y voit pas d'objection.

- T'as déjà tout prévu. Elle avait légèrement élevé la voix. Histoire de simuler une colère, au moins de l'irritation espérait-elle.

- NON……Je, ….Je ne veux pas te forcer la main….. _Un peu quand même_…. J'ai simplement pensé que ce serait plus simple que je lui demande moi…. De superviseur à superviseur. Rien n'est calé. Si…. Si tu ne veux pas rester………_Reste, s'il te plait reste_.

Sara c'est amusé de sa réaction, il la pensait vraiment en colère, essayant de se justifier. Pour être honnête, son superviseur l'a déjà contactée. Dire qu'il est d'accord est un euphémisme. Il est ravi qu'une de ces meilleure CSI dans le 2ème labo du pays, au coté du grand Dr Grissom. Il voit là une opportunité de formation pour Sara qui ne manquera pas d'avoir des retombés sur son labo.

Elle n'a aucune raison de refuser plus longtemps, si ce n'est de le pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

- C'est bien beau que mon superviseur soit d'accord. MAIS il ne s'agit là que de travail. J'ai une vie en dehors du labo de Végas.

Grissom est devenu livide après cette affirmation.

- Je suis désolé Sara. _Moi c'est auprès de toi que je veux une vie en dehors du labo. _Je…. Je, je ne savais pas que…. tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie…. J'imagine que tu dois vouloir rentrer le retrouver au plus vite.

- NON. Elle a presque crié. Elle n'en revient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il va imaginer. Elle est allée trop loin.

Il respire à nouveau. Elle n'a personne dans sa vie.

- Non, je pensais à mes collègues, mes amis, _à Antoine._ Aux activités auxquels je participe.

- Tu peux, ….. Peut être rester au moins encore un mois.

- Que je reste un mois ou 3 ça ne changera pas grand chose.

- Je comprends. _Il n'a pas réussi. Elle part demain. _Je me débrouillerai autrement.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse que Sara s'en voulu de jouer ainsi avec lui.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est … Que je reste un mois ou trois ne change rien pour ma vie. Mes amis seront toujours là. Je pourrais toujours trouver de nouvelles activités.

- Merci Sara.

- Tout n'est pas encore réglé. Il fait que je vois avec mon frère si je peux rester chez lui encore quelques mois.

- Tu peux toujours venir chez moi. _Oups, je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute. Vu le regard qu'elle me lance…_ Je…. Je veux dire…J'ai une chambre d'amis….Je peux te dépanner quelques jours…. Enfin si vraiment tu en as besoin…

- Merci de la proposition, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mes rapports avec l'équipe commencent juste à se stabiliser. Je ne voudrais pas relancer le conflit en allant dormir chez le boss. _Je suis pas sûre de restée dans la chambre d'amis._ Je ne pense pas que mon frère me mette à la porte. On se voit au prochain service.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Effectivement, Sara a beaucoup appris. Elle se sent maintenant capable de travailler sur des affaires d'incendie criminel, de bombe, elle a progressé en entomologie et pourrait sûrement réussir à réaliser une régression linéaire…

Par contre, Grissom reste une grande inconnue. Depuis son arrivée ils n'ont pas arrêté de flirter. De jouer au chat et à la souris. Elle a envie qu'il s'ouvre à elle, qu'il lui parle. Elle sent bien qu'il n'est pas complètement honnête avec elle, qu'il a de nombreuses choses à lui dire mais qu'il n'ose pas, ne peut pas les exprimer.

Mais comment le blâmer. Elle même n'est pas entièrement honnête avec lui, elle aussi a des secrets pour lui. Mais la situation est compliquée. Sa présence à Végas ne devait pas s'éterniser. Comment commencer une histoire quand on sait que le temps est compté.

A plusieurs reprises elle avait failli tout lui avouer. Elle se souvient d'une fois en particulier. Ils attendaient que les services sociaux viennent chercher Brenda Collins. La petite fille était installée entre eux, accrochée à eux comme à des bouées de sauvetage. Sara et Grissom ont entamé une discussion qui a fini par une phrase assassine de Grissom. Sa spécialité. Une petite phrase, toute simple, anodine, mais dans laquelle on sentait beaucoup d'émotions, d'espoirs… Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

_- Je suis sûre que tu ferais une mère formidable._

Elle en était restée sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que cette phrase attendait une réponse. Ce qui l'avait le plus troublé c'est tout ce qu'elle voyait au delà de cette phrase. Elle sonnait comme une invitation. Tout dans son attitude, son regard, sa gestuelle indiquait que ce n'était pas juste un compliment. Mais comment être sûr. Ils étaient tous les deux émotionnellement exténués par leur enquête. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une gentille attention pour la réconforter. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle a envisagé de tout lui dire.

- Grissom, je serais très heureuse d'être la mère de tes enfants. En plus je suis sûre que Toinou serait …………

La brusque entrée de son frère dans sa chambre interrompt le fil de ses pensées.

- Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais mes valises.

-Rien ne presse, tu peux rester quelques jours encore.

- Je sais, mais après 6 mois à squatter chez toi j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez Abby et toi de votre hospitalité.

- Vous allez nous manquez. Je me suis habituer à vous avoir à la maison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va continuer à se voir maintenant qu'on s'est retrouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

N/A : C'est parfois l'arbre qui cache la forêt MissSidle73. _Presque_ rien ne t'échappe. Non tu n'as pas halluciné. Et non, ce n'était pas une faute de frappe. C'est surprenant que tu ais bloqué sur ces détails alors que j'ai mis un indice bien plus énorme dans le chap précédent en nommant par deux fois la personne qui se cache derrière ce « vous »…

Merci pour vos messages, ç'est cool de voir comment vous réagissez, d'autant que l'histoire est en écriture alors ça peut influer.

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir qui est ce personnage qui accompagne Sara. Bonne lecture

Chap 4 : Trouver une distraction

Sara rentre enfin chez elle. Depuis quelques mois elle a enfin « un chez elle » à Végas. Son frère ne l'a pas vraiment aidé dans son déménagement. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir de chez lui et venait sans arrêt la déranger alors qu'elle faisait ses valises. Et ça alors qu'elle emménageait à deux pas, et qu'ils se voient tous les jours.

Ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, elle est épuisée. Elle n'a qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et enlacer Toinou.

Elle vient d'enchaîner 3 services d'affiler. Cependant la fatigue physique n'est rien en comparaison de la lassitude morale dans laquelle elle se trouve. L'équipe a été contactée pour travailler sur l'enlèvement d'un nourrisson. Ils l'avaient rapidement retrouvé. Quelques heures plus tard, à quelques pas de son domicile. Mort.

Les enquêtes sur les enfants sont les plus dures. Là il s'agissait d'un nouveau né, quelques mois à peine.

Tout au long de l'investigation elle n'a cessé de penser à Antoine. Depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie, il est devenu sa vie. Tout son temps libre tourne autour de lui. Elle aimerait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Comme elle n'est pas une grande dormeuse et que quelques heures seulement lui suffisent, cela leur permet de passer un maximum de temps ensemble. Grandir avec une mère célibataire n'est déjà pas simple alors si en plus elle n'est pas présente.

Heureusement, Sara est épaulée par son frère, Samuel et sa belle sœur Abby. Ils ont déjà 3 enfants et Abby a choisit d'être mère au foyer pour les élever. Elle avait proposé de garder Antoine. Un de plus un de moins. Ainsi, quand Sara ne se voit pas dans l'obligation de faire un double service, Antoine passe la matinée avec sa tante, le temps qu'elle dorme. Elle le récupère vers midi, déjeune avec lui après quoi ils font la sieste. Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble et après le dîner elle le ramène chez son frère pour la nuit.

Cette fois, le service s'est prolongé. Elle ne l'a quasiment pas vu en 48h. Au delà du manque habituel, vient se greffer les photos de ce bébé au pied d'un monument sur un terrain de golf. Cette affaire a vraiment été difficile. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son fils, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ne peut s'imaginer se que deviendrait sa vie si elle le perdait. En voyant la maison de son frère au loin, elle ressent un sentiment d'urgence. Voir son fils, le toucher, le sentir, l'entendre. C'est tout juste si elle ne se précipite pas dans le maison pour aller le serrer dans ses bras. Enlacer la vie pour oublier cette nuit cauchemardesque.

- Hey Sara, tu arrives à point pour qu'on prenne le déjeuner tous ensemble.

- Je suis désolée Abby, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. L'affaire a été assez difficile. Je récupère juste Antoine et je rentre.

- J'ai vu les nouvelles. C'est horrible cette histoire. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que peux ressentir la mère. Son nouveau né assassiné par son plus jeune fils.

- Il ne l'a pas assassiné, c'est un accident. L'enfant a tout juste 3 ans. Il n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il a fait.

- Il n'en reste pas moi qu'un de ses enfants en a tué un autre et que les parents ont essayé de couvrir ce meurtre en le faisant passer pour un enlèvement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. Je veux juste voir mon fils.

- En parlant du loup, regardez qui je vous amène. Annonce gaiement le frère de Sara.

Samuel fait son entrée, un Antoine tout juste réveillé dans les bras, et Lisa, sa plus jeune fille, déjà prête à traverser cette journée. Sara ne perd pas une minute pour prendre son bonhomme dans les bras. Un sourire agrandit les lèvres de Antoine dès qu'il reconnaît les bras de sa mère. Il se serre un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son doudou dans une main et son pouce à la bouche. Il ne peut pas rêver de meilleur réveil. Sara profite de ce moment et prolonge cette étreint le plus longtemps possible.

- J'ai entendu que vous restiez déjeuné avec nous.

- Merci Sam, mais non. Nous allons rentrer.

- Ce n'était pas une question Sara. Toinou est à peine sorti du sommeil, il a besoin d'un bon biberon. Quant à toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir si vite. Cette enquête est trop présente en toi. Rien de tel qu'un petit dèj en famille pour évacuer tout ça.

- Ok, ok. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. T'es encore plu têtu que moi.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis ton _Grand _frère. Donc j'ai toujours raison et tu dois m'obéir.

Sara et Abby échange un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire devant cette affirmation. Samuel se fait toujours mener par le bout du nez par les 5 femmes de sa vie. Que ce soit sa femme, ses filles ou sa sœur.

- Toinou, vivement que tu sois plus grand, que je me sente moins seul, un peu de soutien d'un garçon serait le bien venu…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalement Sara ne regrette pas d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec sa famille. Elle a apprécié ce moment de paix. Enfin, le mot n'est pas forcément bien choisi. Le petit déjeuner avec des jumelles de 7 ans, un enfant de 26 mois et sa cousine Lisa de 34 mois est loin d'un repas pris dans le calme. Mais cette agitation lui a redonné l'impression d'être en vie. Toute l'énergie que ces mômes ont à revendre est impressionnante.

Antoine et Lisa sont devenus presque inséparables. Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours Lisa à fait ses premiers pas à l'école. Au grand désespoir de Toinou. Il n'a de cesse de réclamer sa cousine et a hâte de pouvoir lui aussi aller à l'école. Sara n'arrive pas à lui expliquer qu'il est trop petit, qu'il a tout le temps. Mais Toinou veut rejoindre sa cousine. Il veut apprendre à lire, compter…

Après une matinée bien remplie à dessiner, jouer au légos et autres maisons de fermier, Sara profite de la sieste de Toinou pour se reposer un peu.

Aujourd'hui elle a souhaité passer toute la journée avec lui. Profiter de lui au maximum. Elle n'a pas encore dormi et la fatigue se fait sentir. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaille pas ce soir.

Ils avaient enchaînés 3 services d'affiler pour résoudre leur enquête. Les médias faisaient pression. Tout le monde avait cru à un infanticide. Une histoire qui fait vendre. Les journalistes se sont comportés comme des charognards, accablant la mère. Résultat, la population a fait pression sur le maire, qui lui même a fait pression sur Grissom, et ils n'ont arrêté leur enquête qu'une fois celle-ci résolue.

Grissom.

Il n'a eu besoin de personne pour se donner a fond dans cette enquête, pour demander le meilleur à ses CSI. Cette histoire l'a profondément touché. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il a perdu son calme. Aboyant après tout le monde. Personne n'avançait assez vite pour lui. Elle a essayé de le raisonner. De lui montrer que toute l'équipe se donnait à fond. Mais quand ses yeux se sont accrochés au siens, elle a compris. Il n'a pas eu besoin de le dire.

_« Cette victime est spéciale pour moi »_

Lui qui ne montre jamais le moindre sentiment, qui ne s'attache à aucune victime. Là il faisait une exception. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer. Il criait justice pour ce bébé. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu retenir ce sont révélées à Sara dans l'humidité de ses yeux.

Sans réfléchir, elle attrape son téléphone.

- Grissom

_- _Griss, c'est Sara_. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler ? Trop tard. Plus le choix._

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Son ton est las.

- En fait c'est moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

- De quoi parles-tu Sara ? Ecoute, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire la conversation maintenant et encore moins de jouer aux devinettes.

Il comprend enfin ce qu'elle a entrepris de lui expliquer. Il n'est plus sûr de sa définition de l'empathie. Il saisit enfin sa requête _« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »_. Cette question l'a hanté plus d'une fois. Mais il sait maintenant que ça n'avait rien de sexuel. Quand il s'est réveillé en sueur il y a quelques heures, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit là, près de lui. Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Il ne veut plus entendre les cris de cet enfant. Il est heureux d'entendre la voix de Sara. Alors pourquoi il est sur la défensive ?

- Tu te souviens l'affaire Pamela Adler ?

- Oui. Sa réponse n'est qu'un soupir.

Evidemment qu'il s'en souviens. Sara c'est laissé happer par cette histoire. Elle a passé toute la journée a tenté de trouver l'identité de cette femme battue. Battue au point de rester dans le comas à vie. Il lui a demandé de lâcher prise. De ne pas s'attacher au victime. Il voyait très bien ou elle voulait en venir. C'est son tour de le sermonner.

- Ecoute Sara. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais tout va bien d'accord. Laisse moi 24h et j'aurais mis cette histoire de coté. Je n'ai pas besoin de sermon.

- Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais souvient toi. Après qu'on ait résolu cette enquête ?

- Je me souviens.

Pendant l'enquête il lui avait reproché de trop s'investir. Il l'avait incité à trouver une occupation en dehors de son travail afin qu'elle ne se laisse plus envahir pas les victimes qu'ils croisent tous les jours. Elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, prétextant que rien ne l'intéressait en dehors se son travail.

Alors à la fin de leur service il lui a proposé de partager son exutoire. Quand elle a accepté de rester travaillé définitivement à Végas, il s'est promis de faire avancer les choses entre eux. Pendant 6 mois, il s'était laissé déborder par son travail, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers Sara. Enfin, à part flirter très ouvertement avec elle. De petites phrases anodines pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments envers elle. Mais là, il voulait être actif. Alors à la fin de cette affaire, il a fait un premier pas vers elle.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés à la fête foraine. Au début il a été obligé de la traîner. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait montré un réel enthousiasme. Mais après un tour de grand 8, elle s'est détendue. Ils ont alors partagé une barbe à papa avant de faire une autre attraction. Il ne se souvient plus quoi, mais un manège moins traumatisant pour l'estomac. Ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps à cette fête foraine, mais en partant elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Se moment restera gravé dans sa mémoire, un très bon souvenir.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envi d'aller à la fête foraine.

- Même si je t'assure qu'on ne montera que dans le grand 8 ? Et que je te promets de ne pas te faire une barbe, avec cette sucrerie rose qui colle aux joues ?

- Non, même si tu respectes toutes ces conditions. Son ton se faisant moins convainquant.

- Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas à la fête foraine que je veux t'emmener.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Tu m'as montré ce qui te permet de surmonter toute l'horreur que l'on côtoie dans notre travail. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Je vais te montrer ma soupape. On se retrouve à 16h30 devant l'entrée du zoo.

- Sara, non

Sa réponse resta dans le vide, Sara a raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de s'opposer.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

N/A : Un nouveau chapitre, sous la menace…

Chap5 : Une journée au parc animalier

16h40

Après avoir longtemps hésité, Grissom a décidé d'accepter la proposition de Sara. Seulement maintenant il s'interroge. Depuis 10 minutes il attend devant les portes du zoo. As - t'il bien compris ? Ce peut-il que Sara passe du temps dans un zoo pour se divertir et oublier un peu le labo. Surprenant.

Remarque à bien y réfléchir, Sara est toujours très attentive aux animaux. Même dans leur métier. Il se souvient de cette histoire de gorille dépecé pour lequel elle souhaitait poursuivre l'enquête. Il avait tenté de la dissuader. Ils n'enquêtent pas sur la mort d'animaux. Mais elle avait insisté. Plus tard, il avait appris qu'elle avait offert une sépulture à cet animal, qu'elle avait enterré ces cendres dans le désert.

16h45

Bon, peut être que Sara est effectivement très attaché à nos amis les bêtes, mais là elle a un quart d'heure de retard. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il ne connaît personne de plus ponctuelle qu'elle. Il a du se tromper. Ce n'est pas là qu'ils ont rendez-vous. Avec quoi as t il pu confondre ? Un nom qui finit par O. Là ce n'est pas gagné. « Casino », lequel ? « Bellegio »,… Non, il ne trouvera pas comme ça. Il faut partir de Sara. Ou peut elle bien se rendre pour évacuer le stress du travail ? Un casino, sûrement pas. Ca élimine déjà la moitié de la ville. Le « Bellagio » et autres, impossible. Qu'irait-elle faire dans un hôtel.

A moins que…..

Non, elle ne peut pas lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel ! « Palazzio », « zoo ». On peut facilement confondre. Sara lui a donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel ?

Non. Lentement l'idée fait son chemin dans son esprit. Sara, lui, un hôtel, une chambre d'hôtel. Il se laisse enveloppé par les images. Effectivement, quelle merveilleuse façon d'évacuer le stress de ces dernières heures. Il pourrait oublié les horreurs de leur dernière enquête. Une grande chambre, anonyme, juste pour eux. Une douce parenthèse de quelques heures. Sara, dans une nuisette de soie transparente. Non, pas transparente, ajourée, fendue. Ne voir qu'une partie de son corps pour pouvoir la découvrir lentement. Oter doucement ce vêtement en passant les mains sous le col de la nuisette tout en caressant son cou. Enlacer ses épaules, la serrer contre lui, passer ses mains dans son dos et retirer son soutien gorge, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la serrer contre lui, agripper ses fesses sous le tissus de soie, la serrer contr ….

- Griss, Grissom, GRISSOM

- Mmm... Oh, Sara... Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? _Cette enquête a bien plus de prise sur lui que je ne l'ai imaginé. _Tu es en nage et tes yeux sont dilatés

- _Et _e_ncore, je suis assis les jambes croisées. _Oui, oui, ça va.

- Maman, on y va. Veux voir singes.

Incrédule, Grissom pose les yeux sur ce petit bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pommes qui s'accroche au jean de Sara. Qui est cet enfant ? Son neveu sûrement.

Sara n'a que des nièces.

Il n'a pas dit «MAMAN » ?

Une douche froide s'abat sur lui. Au moins il n'a plus à se préoccuper de son érection.

Sara, un enfant. Et lui qui rêvait de lui faire 3, 4 minots. Trop tard, quelqu'un a pris sa place.

En bruit de fond le sort de sa léthargie. Il doit se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure. Toutes ces absences vont finir par être visibles. OK, Sara s'adresse à son fils.

- On y va Toinou. Laisse moi juste te présenter mon ami qui va nous accompagner. Grissom, je te présente Antoine, mon fils. Antoine, je te présente Grissom.

On sent une pointe de nervosité dans son ton. Comment vont-ils réagir ?

Antoine n'accepte aucun homme dans son entourage proche. Le seul homme qu'il admet c'est Samuel.

Et Grissom ? Quelle attitude va t il avoir face à un enfant ? Son enfant à elle ? Il risque de lui en vouloir de ne jamais lui en avoir parler. Ils sont amis depuis longtemps et pourtant elle n'a jamais réussi à lui parler de la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Et si il rejète Antoine ?

Sans desserrer sa prise sur le pantalon de Sara, Antoine se glisse doucement derrière sa mère. Qu'elle fasse écran entre lui et cet inconnu. Il ne le lâche pas des yeux, le surveille bien à l'abri de sa « cachette ». Il le jauge. Est ce qu'il peut lui faire confiance ? Il a une bonne tête. Les cheveux gris tous bouclés. C'est drôle, il ne connaît personne qui a les cheveux gris. Les yeux bleus comme Lisa et tata Abby. Et c'est rigolo ce trou qu'il a sur le menton. Sans parler de se sourire bizarre. Il sourit que d'un coté, comment il arrive à faire ça.

Ok, Sara a un fils. Evidemment Il aurait aimé pouvoir être celui qui a conçu cet enfant avec elle, qu'on élève nos enfants ensemble. Il ne fera pas sa vie avec Sara mais il a bien l'intention de rester son ami. Suis-je vraiment son ami ? Cet enfant doit avoir pas loin de 2 ans et elle ne lui en a jamais parler. Peut-on cacher une telle chose à un ami, pendant 2 ans ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ces questions. Sara a sûrement ses raisons. Elle est très secrète sur sa vie privée. Lui aussi a des secrets pour elle. Il est tant que cette amitié soit plus franche, qu'ils apprennent à se faire confiance, à partager. Elle a fait le premier pas, à lui de suivre. Grissom s'avance un peu sur son banc. Il se rapproche de ce bout d'chou tout en restant à sa hauteur.

- Salut Antoine, moi c'est Gil

Antoine hésite encore, avant de se décider et faire confiance à cet homme. Même son prénom est rigolo. Et pis, c'est un ami de sa maman.

- Tu dis bonjour Toinou ?

Antoine fini par lâcher sa mère et grimper sur les genoux de Grissom avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Grissom est surpris par cette réaction. Il est flatter que cet enfant lui fasse si facilement confiance mais en même temps gêné par cette proximité. Il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser les gens entrer dans son espace personnel. Mais comment ne pas craquer devant se bonhomme.

- Bon, si on allait les voir ces singes ?

A la surprise de Sara, Grissom se lève sans se séparer d'Antoine qui reste dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'étonne le plus. Que Grissom porte son fils ou que ce dernier se laisse porter par un inconnu. Pourquoi se poser tant de questions, autant profiter de cette journée. Si ces deux là s'entendent bien alors peut-être…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils ont passés un bon moment. Une fois enfin arrivé dans le secteur des singes, Antoine s'est libéré de l'emprise de Grissom pour se précipiter vers la porte. Ce parc animalier est fait dans le respect des animaux. Les singes sont en libertés dans différents îlots forestiers, clôturés et entourés d'eau. Ainsi, le visiteur se déplace au milieu des singes. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Antoine qui essaie de les toucher. Et à la plus grande angoisse de Sara.

Antoine a particulièrement apprécier l'île des Saïmiris, si vifs, ils courent partout ; et celle des makis, il n'a pu s'empêcher de les imiter en s'asseyant par terre, face au soleil, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir le soleil sur ses paumes de mains. Sara et Grissom ont éclaté de rire.

Evidemment, Grissom, fidèle à lui même est parti dans de grandes explications,

- En réalité, les makis ne sont pas des singes, mais des lémuriens. Evidemment, ils font parties…

Sara aime quand il joue les profs, mais là elle souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il se taise et profite du moment. Elle a bien une idée sur la façon de le faire taire…

Mais l'embrasser là, au milieu de tout ce monde n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. _Faut qu'il arrête, il est tellement adorable, je vais finir par l'embrasser_

- Maman, fatigué et faim

L'interruption de Toinou est la bien venue. Sara le prend dans ses bras. Elle se dirige vers la sortie de l'enclos des makis pour aller s'installer sur un banc. Antoine s'est bien dépensé et son goûter est le bien venu. Alors qu'elle donne de l'eau à son petit homme, Sara pose son regard sur Grissom. Il paraît perdu dans ses pensées, le regard assombri.

- Ca va Griss ? Un nuage vient de voiler tes yeux

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je…. Je repensais à Brenda. Brenda Collins, « l'affaire Buffalo » comme l'appelle le shérif. De la tristesse et de l'amertume pointaient dans son ton.

Antoine profite de cette conversation entre adulte pour partir à la découverte du monde. A cet âge là il récupère vite et le voilà reparti à l'aventure. Sara et Grissom profitent de ce moment de répit pour continuer cette discussion, observant Antoine.

- De nous voir tous les 3 sur ce banc ça m'a rappelé le temps qu'on a passé avec elle dans la salle d'attente. Mais, excuses moi. Je suis désolé de plomber cette journée avec ce mauvais souvenir.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien que tu en parles. Ca aide. En fait, je pense souvent à Brenda moi aussi.

- J'ai appelé l'assistante sociale qui la suit il y a quelques semaines.

- Vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'une famille l'a adoptée ? Est-ce qu'elle est sortie de sa catatonie ?

- Pas très bien. Elle est toujours coupée du monde. Du coup les services sociaux ne veulent pas la proposer à l'adoption et ils ne veulent pas non plus la mettre dans une famille d'accueil. Du coup elle est placée dans un de leur centre.

- Comme si elle allait pouvoir aller mieux dans un de ces établissements. Sara sentait l'énervement l'envahir. Sa propre expérience resurgissant.

- Je suis désolée pour elle. J'ai essayé de retrouver des parents, mais elle n'a plus personne, pas de tante, d'oncle, de grands parents, rien. C'est triste.

LE silence s'installe entre eux. Ils suivent l'évolution de Antoine dans la quiétude.

- Je crois bien que seul les enfants sont capables de se tenir ainsi.

Sara suit le regard de Grissom et tombe sur son fils en pleine contemplation du sol devant lui. Il est dans cet équilibre si fragile, les deux pieds légèrement écartés, solidement ancrés au sol. Les jambes légèrement fléchies, les fesses un peu en arrière, la tête penchée en avant avec les deux mains posées sur les genoux pour assurer le maintien de la posture. C'est vrai, depuis qu'elle fréquente les jardins d'enfant, elles aussi à remarquer cette posture typique des jeunes enfants.

- Gilbert Grissom, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'enfant ?

- Quoi ?….Je…. De quoi parles-tu ?…Non….Je n'ai pas d'enfant…Sara, je…

- Du calme Griss, je plaisante. Quoique. Seul quelqu'un qui observe les enfants peut avoir remarquer ça. Donc, soit tu as 2, 3 enfants illégitimes, soit tu dragues dans les jardins d'enfants.

- _Elle veut jouer. OK. _Non, je n'ai pas d'enfants. Par contre, pour ce qui est de draguer dans les parcs de jeux pour enfants. Je pourrais peut être y songer. Lequel tu fréquentes ?

Sara n'en revient pas. Il vient bien de dire qu'il veut la séduire. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit intéressé pour faire évoluer cette amitié. Non, c'est juste cet habituel jeu de séduction entre eux. Ignorer la question.

- Si on allait voir ce qui fascine tant Toinou ?

Antoine n'a pas bougé de sa place. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur, Sara ne peut réprimer une grimace de dégoût, alors que Grissom est aux anges. Il est en train d'observer une araignée de 2 à 3 cm, au corps rayé de jaune et de noir.

- Ca Antoine, c'est _Argiope bruennichi, _ou Argiope frelon ou encore Epeire fasciée. C'est un très beau spécimen que tu nous as trouvé là. C'est une femelle, le mâle est plus petit et moins coloré. Les argiopes sont des araignées aranéomorphes de la famille des araneidae.

- Griss, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne la moitié de ce que tu dis. Moi même je n'ai pas tout suivi. Aranéomorphe ?

Mais Antoine semble captivé par le récit de Grissom. Il en demande encore

- Gil, ziope ?

- Ah, tu vois, lui est intéressé. Oui Toinou, Argiope. Tu vois le dessin en zigzag sur la toile, là. C'est typique de cette espèce.

- Il manquait plus que ça, mon fils passionné par les insectes.

- Sara. C'est une araignée, pas un insecte. Ils ne font pas partie de la même classe. Dans l'embranchement des arthropodes tu as les arachnides, les insectes, les crustacés et les myriapodes. D'ailleurs, les insectes sont de nouveaux divisés en ordres qui comprennent les

- OK, OK. C'est bon. J'ai compris, je vais revoir mon classement du règne animal.

- Ziope.

Antoine tire grissom par la manche en fixant l'araignée et en la pointant du doigt. Il est complètement absorbé. Voyant Grissom sortir une petite boîte transparente de sa poche Sara s'inquiète.

- Grissom, qu'est-ce que tu fais.

- Je vais prélever cette femelle. Je la mettrais dans un petit terrarium pour qu'il puisse la garder.

- Il est hors de question que j'ai une araignée dans un terrarium chez moi.

- Désolé mon bonhomme. T'as entendu maman.

Devant la déception de l'enfant, Grissom ne sait que faire. Et c'est Sara qui sauve la situation.

- Si on allait manger une glace.

C'est l'enthousiasme général.

- Je vais récupérer nos affaires sur le banc. Et on y va.

Profitant de l'absence de Sara, Grissom prélève l'araignée en faisant un clin d'œil à Antoine qui est ravi.

- Je la garderais pour toi, tu pourras venir la voir quand tu veux. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Grissom attrape Antoine et le perche sur ses épaules.

Antoine ne regrette pas d'avoir fait confiance à Gil. Il est super. Il sait plein de trucs marrant. Il a aimerait de lui ressembler quand il sera plus grand. Il a su conquérir maman. En plus ils ont un secret maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'il a un secret. C'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un le prend sur ces épaules. Il se sent bien là haut. Il se sent grand.

Grissom se surprend lui même. Il ne pensait pas passer un moment si agréable. Il est heureux d'avoir pu partager cette journée avec Sara et Antoine. Sara a raison, partager du temps avec Antoine est la meilleure façon de se vider la tête. Ce gamin est génial. Il s'intéresse à tout ce qu'il voit, il rit d'un rien, il est plein de vie. Et Sara. Sara. Que dire, elle est rayonnante. Il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Tout en sourire, en rire. Tellement détendue. Comment un homme a t il pu lui faire un enfant et l'abandonner après ? S'il avait un jour cette chance, plus jamais il ne laisserait de distance s'interposer entre eux.

Le cœur de Sara fond à cette vision. Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Antoine se laisse enfin approcher. Elle avait peur qu'il devienne aussi associable qu'elle. Quant à Grissom, il se montre très ouvert et attentif. Il ferait un père merveilleux.

- Quand Toinou sera plus grand on pourra joindre nos deux divertissements.

Le regard interrogateur de Sara l'enjoint à poursuivre.

- On pourra se rendre tous les trois à la fête foraine et faire du grand 8.

- Je suis sûr qu'il adorera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un cône chocolat/vanille, un autre vanille/fraise et une barquette chocolat.

Grissom est un peu à l'écart de la petite carriole du marchant de glace en attendant le retour de Sara avec leur commande. Antoine refuse de descendre de son poste d'observation et il ne s'en plein pas.

- Votre fils est vraiment mignon. Tout le portrait de son père.

_Waou, Sara avait raison, c'est un vrai club de drague les parcs pour enfant ! _Un minot sur les épaules et voilà qu'une jeune femme d'à peine 30 ans essaie de le séduire. _C'est peine perdue. Mon cœur est déjà pris._

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas mon fils.

- Vraiment ? C'est encore plus intéressant.

En voyant Sara arrivée, il s'excuse et s'empresse de la rejoindre pour échapper à sa prédatrice.

_Ce n'est pas mon fils.__Ce n'est pas mon fils ? _

- Sara ?

- Mmm ?

- Quel âge il a Toinou ?

- 26 mois. Sara répond distraitement, occuper à aider Antoine avec sa glace afin qu'il n'en mette pas partout sur ces vêtements.

_26 mois. Non, ce n'est pas son fils. Ca fait 9 mois que Sara est à Végas plus…9 mois ?_

- Quel âge il a Sara ?

- 26 mois, Tu deviens sourd ? 26 mois. 2 ans est 4 mois.

_2 ans et 4 mois, plus 9 mois. 2 ans et 11 mois. Sara est là depuis 9 mois plus 2 ans. Non, dommage, ce n'est pas mon fils._


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci pour vos messages. Ils sont tous les bien venus et très apprécier. Merci de me suivre encore un peu dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture

Chap 6 : Cauchemar

Toute l'équipe se retrouve dans un petit resto près du labo. Ils prennent le petit déjeuné tous ensemble. Ils viennent de damer le pion au FBI en résolvant l'affaire de « l'étrangleur de Las Végas ».

Cette enquête ne s'est pas faite sans heurts. Des dissensions au sein de l'équipe ont vu le jour.

Le shérif a fait appel au FBI. L'agent spécial _(spécial par son incompétence) _Culpeper a semé la zizanie dans l'équipe. Sara s'est rangée au coté de cet imbécile pour servir d'appât à un violeur/tueur redoutable. Redoutable par la cruauté et la violence dont il a fait preuve et redoutable par sa capacité à leurrer les CSI. Elle a fait ça par désespoir. Parce que jusque là toutes les techniques classiques n'avaient pas abouti, parce qu'elle voulait que l'affaire avance, parce qu'elle voulait sauver ces femmes.

Elle s'en veut de s'être opposé à Grissom. Ce qui lui a fait le plus de peine c'est le détresse qu'elle a lu dans ses yeux quand il a tenté de la dissuader. Elle y a lu de la peur aussi. Il avait peur pour elle. Il tient à elle ?

Mais une fois encore, Grissom avait vu juste. Tout ce qui comptait pour Culpeper, c'est le résultat. Un affichage médiatique. Ces femmes il s'en moquait.

Et puis le Shérif a essayé de répandre la discorde entre Grissom et Catherine. Les aspects politiques de ce métier, un art dont il ignore tout. Résultat, il s'est retrouvé suspendu de ses fonctions.

Mais c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Après cette mise à pied, toute l'équipe s'est ressoudée autour de lui. Ils ont replacé leur confiance en Grissom, leur leader. Ils ont pu résoudre l'affaire. Et les voilà autour d'un petit déjeuner.

Chacun à son tour quitte la table pour partir à ses propres occupations. Sara et Grissom se retrouvent seuls.

- Après cette histoire, je pense avoir besoin de me vider la tête. Pas toi ?

- Si. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- C'est ton tour de me montrer un de tes divertissements. A chaque fois tu partages mes loisirs avec Toinou.

- Tu sais, hormis le grand 8, mes passions se partagent difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour oublier une affaire difficile ?

- Je lis, je fais des mots croisés, je regarde des documentaires… _Et depuis quelques temps, je passe du temps avec Toi et Toinou. C'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux._

Grissom est heureux à l'idée qu'elle envisage de passer une partie de l'après-midi avec Antoine et lui. Il adore passer du temps avec eux. Il aimerait pouvoir les voir plus souvent. A chacune de leur expédition Sara et lui prennent le temps de discuter. Elle lui a raconté sa vie de mère célibataire. Ses doutes, ses difficultés et son bonheur de vivre avec son petit bonhomme. Il l'écoute. Sans trop en dire sur lui. Il sait qu'il doit essayer de partager, de s'ouvrir. C'est difficile. Mais il sait qu'il peut y arriver avec Sara. Pour Sara.

Et Antoine est trop mignon. Il interroge Grissom sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et celui-ce ne se fait pas prier pour partager sa science. Surtout avec un public aussi acquis à sa cause. Toinou est toujours très enthousiaste pour écouter ses explications, même s'il doute que le bout d'chou comprenne bien tout ce qu'il lui expose.

Il se souvient de la visite de l'aquarium.

_Toinou était fasciné par les requins qui ne cessaient de tourner dans leur immense bassin. _

_- Tu vois, contrairement aux poissons, les requins n'ont pas de branchies pour respirer, alors ils _

_- Banssi ? L'interrompt Antoine_

_- Branchies. _

_Et le voilà en train d'imiter les poissons, les mains sur les oreilles, se décollant au rythme de sa propre respiration. Toinou s'était mis à l'imiter, et Sara n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son rire est comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il s'est communiqué à Antoine puis à lui même. Ces deux là lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Ses collègues le railleraient sûrement s'il savaient que le fameux docteur Grissom, superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du meilleur labo de l'état, un des plus renommé entomologiste national, cruciverbiste passionné… se mettait à imiter un poisson pour expliquer ce que sont les branchies à un petit bonhomme. Il est peu être ridicule, mais il s'en moque. Il adore ça._

- Effectivement, je ne crois pas que Toinou soit très emballé par ces activités.

- Quoi ? Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Je disais que les activités que tu viens de proposer ne conviendront pas à Toinou. Trouve autre chose.

- J'aime bien passé du temps à « la ferme des corps ».

- Waouh, j'adorerait m'y rendre un jour. Mais avec Toinou, tu oublies.

- Hmm. Je vais au cinéma parfois. Je vais voir de vieux films.

- Ah ben voilà, on peut se regarder un film. On peut se faire une après-midi cinéma à la maison, avec pop corn et sodas. « Le livre de la jungle », ça te vas ?

- J'ai dit **vieux** film,

- C'est un vieux film, il date de 1971

- Je pensais plutôt à des films en noir et blanc, des films muets. « Le livre de la jungle » c'est un vieux dessin animé.

- Film d'animation. En plus, je ne pense pas que Toinou aimerai un _vieux film muet en noir et blanc. _Ce ne doit pas être très drôle

- Détrompe toi. Chaplin a tournée des scènes très amusantes, la danse des petits pains dans « La ruée vers l'or » par exemple.

- Mmouais. Je vais allé louer « Le livre de la jungle »

- T'as raison, après le zoo, il va adorer. Surtout la chanson des singes

"_Oh, oobee doo, _

_I wanna be like you_

_I wanna walk like you_

_Talk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true_

_An ape like me_

_Can learn to be humen too »_

Sara n'en revient pas. Mais ou est Grissom ? Qui est cet homme en face d'elle qui fredonne un extrait du « livre de la Jungle » ?. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à danser !

Depuis leur excursion à la fête foraine, il fait des efforts incommensurables pour s'ouvrir à elle. Ils se sont rapprochés. Elle est enchantée par l'homme qu'elle découvre. Quand il tombe le masque, Grissom est toujours prêt à s'amuser. Il oublie les convenance et se montre tel qu'il est. Il ne prête plus attention à ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui. Il se laisse aller ne calcul plus chacun de ses gestes. Il s'est également montré très sensible et se révèle être une oreille très attentive. Il passe des heures à l'écouté parler. De tout, de rien. Elle commence à lui confier ses incertitudes, ses doutes quant à l'éducation d'Antoine… Mais elle ne peut pas encore aborder le sujet de son enfance, ou même… Non. Elle ne veut pas penser à cette agression.

Et que dire de son attitude avec Antoine. Très protecteur. Il ne le quitte jamais des yeux quand ils se promènent. Anticipant ces moindre besoins. A peine il se montre fatigué que Grissom le prend sur ses épaules. Et on ne peut pas dire que ça déplaise à Antoine.

- Ceci dit, je préfère « Alice au pays des merveilles »

- Non, il me faisait peur quand j'étais petite.

- Tu avais peur d'Alice

- Non, de la méchante reine de cœur et de toute son armée de cartes à la fin. Et puis je trouvais injuste que les cartes trichent pour que la reine puisse gagner au criquet.

- Je te retrouve bien là. Toute ta sensibilité.

Décidément, il fait tout son possible pour ne plus se censurer. Elle aime qu'il se laisse aller à ses émotions, qu'il soit complètement lui quand ils sont tous les deux. En se levant, elle lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Ne soit pas en retard « Lapin blanc »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boum, boum, boum.

Quelqu'un tambourine à sa porte.

11h00.

Qui peut bien venir le réveiller à cette heure. En 24h il n'a jamais vu défiler autant de monde chez lui. D'abord Catherine qui entre sans frapper. Puis toute l'équipe. Et maintenant, qui est-ce ? Lui qui ne reçoit jamais personne chez lui.

A peine a t'il ouvert la porte que Sara se jette dans ses bras. Il se retrouve comme un imbécile. Les bras ballant le long de son corps alors que Sara se presse contre son torse. Ses bras fermement accroché à sa taille. Sa tête enfouis dans son cou.

Finalement il n'est peu être pas encore réveillé. Lui qui pensait faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Si c'est un rêve, il peut se laisser aller à ses fantasmes. Ses bras se mettent alors en mouvement, enserrant la taille de Sara, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de son corps.

Les mains de Sara se posent sur ces pectoraux pour prendre du recul et casser cette étreinte. Puis il sent ses poings se mettre à le frapper frénétiquement. Cauchemar.

Il lit de la colère, de l'angoisse, de la peur dans ses yeux humides. Une pointe froide pénètre son cœur.

- Sara, que ce passe t'il ? C'est Antoine ? L'anxiété est vivace dans sa voix.

- Non. Sa réponse n'est qu'un murmure

De nouveau elle se blottie contre son corps. Elles laissent ses larmes couler. Cette fois il referme l'étreinte sur elle. Il la serre contre lui, essayant de la conforter. Sa main droite est fermement planter dans le bas de son dos tandis que la gauche lui caresse les cheveux dans un geste qu'il espère apaisant.

Son inquiétude a diminué mais il reste soucieux. Qu'est ce qui peut bien la mettre dans cet état, la pousser à venir jusque chez lui. Il ne veut pas la brusquer. Attendre qu'elle lui parle. Tout en la gardant enlacée dans ses bras, il la conduit vers le canapé.

- Sara, parle moi. Que ce passe t'il ?

Elle finit par reprendre le contrôle. Ses yeux accrochent ceux de Grissom. Et dans un souffle

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Sara… Je,

Toute son angoisse s'évacue. Il respire à nouveau. Il vient d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie. Il a cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Antoine ou à Sara. L'énervement remplace son appréhension. Il ne sait quoi répondre. Sara débarque chez lui comme une furie, en larme. Elle se jette sur lui puis le frappe. Tout ça parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar.

- Sara, je suis confus. Tu es venu chez moi parce que tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui, ses réponses sont toujours des chuchotements.

- Sara, s'il te plait, regarde moi. Explique moi.

Mais elle reste dans son mutisme. Grissom sent la colère monter en lui.

- Sara, tu ne peux pas venir chez moi comme ça, juste par ce que tu as fait un cauchemar. La phrase est partie plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, trop forte.

- Juste par ce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu étais mort Grissom ! Mort. Elle a crié cette fois ci. Une fois encore ses poings s'abattent sur son torse alors que ses larmes reprennent.

Il ne sait quoi dire. Il attrape ses poings dans ses mains et la serre à nouveau contre lui. Sa main décrit des cercles dans son dos alors qu'il la berce doucement. Il n'a qu'une chose à faire. Attendre qu'elle lui parle en la réconfortant.

- Tu, tu étais allongé au sol.

- La gorge tranchée par la lame de la pelle.

- Syd Goggle debout auprès de ton corps. A rire. Ce rire. Ce rire résonne encore dans ma tête.

- Mais si seulement c'était tout.

Grissom ne voir pas bien comment cela pourrait être pire. Après tout il est quand même mort dans ce cauchemar !!! Un silence pesant les enveloppe quelques minutes avant que Sara ne reprenne son récit.

- La scène suivante se passe au cimetière.

- A ton enterrement. Il y avait toute l'équipe. Tout le monde en pleure.

- Mais le pire, c'est Toinou. Il était inconsolable. Il ne voulait pas laisser les croques mort descendre ton cercueil. Samuel était obligé de l'emmener loin.

- J'étais incapable de réconforter mon propre fils, ma douleur m'anéantissant.

Grissom reste sans voix. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il sent combien Sara est perturbée par celui-ci. Il peut comprendre. Il ne supporterait pas de rêver la mort de Sara. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, même en rêve. Ils ont développé une solide amitié ces derniers mois. Il se rend compte à quel point Sara et Antoine comptent pour lui.

- Sara, je suis désolé

Contre toute attente, Sara s'arrache de ses bras. Elle se lève. Un regard assassin se pose alors sur lui.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Et c'est ça le pire.

- Sara, je

Mais elle ne le laisse pas finir. Sa colère l'emporte sur la douleur de ce cauchemar.

- Tu t'es jeté volontairement dans la gueule du loup. Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide et égoïste. Te rendre seul chez un sérial killer extrêmement dangereux. Même pas armé.

- Sara, je voulais juste discuter avec lui. Essayer de comprendre comment il a pu réussir à nous manipuler si longtemps, comprendre pourquoi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'as pensé qu'à assouvir ta soif de compréhension. Tu n'as même pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu te mettais en danger. Que des gens tiennent à toi.

- Ca te vas bien de dire ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu servir d'appât à ce malade ? A son tour il s'emporte.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Bien sûr que si. Au moins moi, je n'avais pas conscience du danger. Toi, tu connaissais ses méthodes. Tu savais ce qu'il faisait subir à se victimes. Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de te porter volontaire. As-tu pensé à Antoine à ce moment là ? _A moi ? _Que serait-il devenu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. A chaque seconde je pense à lui. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Jamais tu ne sauras ce que c'est qu'être une femme dans cette société. Tous les jours, je suis une proie pour ces prédateurs sexuels. Tous les jours des femmes se font violer, par un inconnu, un voisin, un ami, ou même leur propre père. Ils repèrent leurs victimes n'importe où. Regarde ce type, il repérait ces victimes dans les salles de sport. Je vais dans ce genre d'endroit au moins une fois pas semaine. Je suis peut être aller dans la même salle que lui. Il m'a peut être repérée. Crois moi, je connaissais parfaitement les risques que je prenais en acceptant d'être un appât pour ce type.

Son ton c'est radoucit. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine dans une veine tentative de se protéger de ces images.

Grissom est assailli par des images de Sara traquée. D'un homme la violant. Elle a raison, ça peut arriver n'importe quand. Il se lève pour la rejoindre. Il veut juste la prendre dans ses bras. Il a peur qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle accueil son étreinte. Elle se laisse envelopper dans ses bras, sa tête venant se poser sur son épaule.

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes. Aucun d'eux ne voulant casser ce moment de calme. Quand elle relâche enfin la tension de ses poings pour pauser la paume de ses mains contre son torse, elle prend conscience qu'il ne porte pas de Tshirt. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains se répandent dans son esprit, dans son corps. Sara finit par relever la tête, ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Grissom. Elle est hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux se posent sur ses lèvres. Elle meurt d'envie de les sentir contre les siennes, de les goûter.

Grissom sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La délicatesse de ses doigts sur son torse expédie des frissons dans tout son corps. Ses yeux s'accrochent une fraction de seconde aux siens. Jamais ils n'ont été si sombres. Ses prunelles noisette irradient de désir. Ses mains agissent suivant leur propre volonté. Elles quittent le dos de Sara pour venir se placer sur ses joues. Il cherche son regard.

_NON. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Je suis son superviseur, c'est mon employé. Comme si ça t'avait gêné dans votre relation prof/élève ?_

Leur visage se rapproche. Il dépose un baiser sur sa bouche.

Un simple frôlement, une aile de papillon qui effleure la pulpe de ses lèvres. Pas le temps de tester leur douceur. Juste sentir la chaleur.

Elle en veut plus. Ses mains glissent sur ses épaules et viennent se placer derrière sa nuque, le bout de ses doigts allant jouer avec ces boucles grises. Elle initie le deuxième baiser. A peine plus long. Juste le temps de goûter ses lèvres de sa langue. Elle ne c'est pas tromper.

Grissom se défait de l'étreinte de Sara.

- Sara, je ne crois pas que…

Elle se met à jouer doucement avec lui, elle happe sa lèvre inférieure.

- Sara, arrête, je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. Ton corps de dément.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

Sara lui fait le plus beau de ses sourires. Glisse sa joue le long de la sienne dans une caresse sensuelle, avant d'arrêter sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui profite de la situation ?

Elle titille le lobe de son oreille avant de reprendre.

- Je veux me sentir vivante,

- dans tes bras.

- Et par-dessus tout,

- j'ai très envie de sentir que tu es bien en vie

- en moi.

Elle ponctue chacune de ses phrases par un baiser, redessinant ainsi le contour de sa mâchoire, depuis se point si sensible derrière son oreille pour finir dans la fossette de son menton.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ? Après tout il n'est qu'un homme. Et dieu qu'il a envie d'elle. Il l'embrasse, pleinement. Sa langue n'a pas besoin de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Sara l'accueil avec empressement. Dans la chaleur et la tendresse de cet échange, leurs mains s'animent, avides de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Sara, Grissom se met en mouvement pour les conduire dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Un petit mot spécial pour MissSidle73 et Sidle13 pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires encourageants. D'autant que je commence à patiner et à me poser plein de questions.

Merci.

Chap 7 : Quel avenir ?

Sara reste blottie contre Grissom. La tête sur son épaule, ses mains dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse. Elle profite de ce moment.

Grissom à la bougeotte. Elle le sent tendu. La main dans son dos n'est pas franche. Elle semble posée là distraitement. Tout dans son attitude alarme Sara. Elle essaie de se rassurer. C'est sûrement juste le poids de sa tête sur son bras. Il a la circulation du sang coupé et ça lui lance des fourmis dans les bras. Elle change doucement de position. S'appuyant sur son coude pour lui faire face. Ses mains continuant leur circonvolution. La rapidité avec laquelle il hôte son bras du corps de Sara n'est pas bon signe.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il reste sur le dos les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une position défensive. Il fixe le plafond. Il ne supporte pas de perdre le contrôle des évènements. Il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec Sara. Il ne contrôle plus rien quand il s'agit d'elle. C'est elle qui a mené la danse. Il n'a bien évidemment pas émis la moindre opposition, il s'est même montré un participant très enjoué. Mais il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entraîner dans ce jeu. Pas qu'il regrette, non, bien au contraire. Sara, les a conduit tous deux au septième ciel.

Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui les attends ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut lui offrir ? Leur relation ne peut pas avoir lieu au grand jour. Il est le responsable de l'équipe de nuit, sa vie est passée au microscope par tant de gens. A la moindre erreur il est jugé. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être sous les projecteurs. Un homme de son âge, avec une jeune femme intelligente, désirable comme Sara, sa subordonnée qui plus est. Sara sera accusée de coucher avec le patron pour obtenir une promotion.

Et puis, il y a Antoine. Dans quelques mois il ira à l'école. Il aurait l'air de quoi au coté de tous ces jeunes pères. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Ils vont se moquer de lui, lui disant qu'il vit avec son grand père.

Non, il ne peut pas leur faire ça. Le mieux est de tout arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Il ne veut pas regarder Sara. Il sait ce qu'il va lire dans ses yeux. Il ne veut pas affronter sa douleur.

- Je cois que tu devrais partir. Je vais prendre une douche

- Pardon ?

- Il est tant que tu partes il est midi passé. Tu dois récupérer Antoine.

- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Antoine.

Il ne l'a pas encore regardé. Il lui tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La douche froide passé, l'esprit de Sara se remet en marche. Elle se lève dans un bon, lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face, à lui répondre. Mais ses yeux restent fixés au sol.

- Tu regrettes ?

- NON. Sa réponse est un cri. Une réponse précipitée, irréfléchie. Les yeux dans les yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Elle se laisse envahir par la colère, la déception. Les mots sortent d'eux mêmes. Tu voulais juste tirer ton coup ?

Immédiatement, la tristesse qu'elle lit dans ses yeux lui fait regretter ses paroles. Jamais il ne ferait ça. Mais elle veut lui faire mal. Qu'il souffre autant qu'elle à ce moment précis. Comment peut il la rejeter juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

_- _NON_ Comment peut elle penser ça. C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. _Je ………. Je, je ne veut pas….

- Quoi ? Tu ne veut pas quoi ? Qu'on couche ensemble ? Trop tard. Que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Trop tard. Te laisser aimer ? De quoi as-tu si peur ?

Elle m'aime ? Peut être qu'on peut avoir un avenir ensemble. Il suffit de régler certains points au travail. Je pourrais lâcher le poste de superviseur et être simple CSI. Mais reste Antoine. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Et puis, nos collègues ? Il leur faut du temps.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on précipite les choses

Sara éclate de rire.

- Précipiter les choses. Griss, ça fait 3 ans qu'on se connaît, qu'on s'attire. Depuis un an que je t'ai rejoint on ne cesse de se tourner autour, de flirter. Depuis quelques mois on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, on partage nos loisirs, je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie. Tu crois vraiment qu'on précipite les choses ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on refasse les mêmes erreurs.

- Parce que me demander de partir juste après qu'on ai fait l'amour t'appelle ça comment ? Ah, oui, la dernière fois c'est toi qui es partie au petit matin.

- Sara, on savait tout les deux que je devais repartir pour Végas à la fin de mon séminaire.

- Je ne te le reproche pas, mais maintenant on est là tout les deux. Je suis bien avec toi. Laisse nous une chance pour que ça marche.

- Je ne peux pas Sara. Laisse moi du temps.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre Griss. Tu ne changeras jamais. Dès que les choses deviennent sérieuses tu fuis.

Sara récupère ses affaires et le plante là.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'humeur de Sara n'a échappé à personne de l'équipe. Greg n'arrive plus à la faire rire. Nick a failli prendre une claque alors qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que leur habituel flirt. Catherine n'a même pas essayé de lui parler sachant très bien qu'elle se ferait envoyer sur les roses.

Seul Warrick a réussit à lui extirper quelques explications. Elle ne lui a pas dit grand chose. Juste qu'elle s'était fait plaquer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire. J'ai couché avec le boss. Il m'a emmener au septième ciel et juste après il m'a gentiment jeté. Et le pire c'est que je suis toujours dingue de lui. Je suis amoureuse d'un type incapable de s'engager. Incapable de faire face à ses sentiments.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il lui a dit qu'elle était une fille géniale. Que tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, que rien qu'au labo, plus d'un se damnerait pour un simple rendez-vous avec elle. Que ce type n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle l'oublierait vite, qu'elle finirait par trouver un mec bien qui la rendrait heureuse….

Elle l'a à peine écouté. Grissom est la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaisse, elle n'est pas sûre de le mériter, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier, elle ne veut pas l'oublier. Elle l'a trouvé son âme sœur, ce mec bien et c'est avec lui qu'elle veut faire sa vie et être heureuse. Elle s'en fout des autres.

Il est quand même parvenu à la faire rire.

_- La situation pourrait être pire. Imagine si tu avais accepté les avances de Greg ou de David ? Un scientifique fou ou un croque mort timide…_

Finalement c'est à Jim qu'elle s'est confiée. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais il savait.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma belle ?_

_- Rien, tout va bien._

_- Pas avec moi Sara. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas._

_- C'est juste des problèmes de cœur Jim. Rien de bien méchant. Ca va passer._

_- Les problèmes de cœur sont toujours importants Sara. Il ne faut pas minimiser les chagrins d'amour. C'est vrai que ta peine finira par passer, mais ce n'en n'ait pas moins douloureux. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est rien. Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On a couché ensemble, il m'a plaqué._

_- Ca ne se résume pas à ça Sara. Si ça te touche autant c'est que ce n'est pas juste une histoire de coucherie. Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?_

_- Ecoute, je ne veux pas en parler_

_-Tu sais Sara, Grissom peut être un vrai con parfois._

_Elle n'en revient pas. Comment sait-il ?_

_- Fait pas cette tête. J'ai juste eu à vous regarder évoluer. Les regards en coin, un peu plus longs que nécessaires. Une main sur une épaule. Vous êtes aussi privés et associables l'un que l'autre et pourtant Grissom te laisse pénétrer dans son espace personnel, et réciproquement. _

_Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de tout ça. C'est vrai qu'ils ont parfois des regards insistants, ou qu'ils se tiennent près de l'un de l'autre sans que rien ne les y oblige. Mais, si Jim s'en est rendu compte, toute l'équipe, tout le labo doit être au courant._

_- Rassure toi Sara. Je le connais bien tu sais. Et puis, je vous ai vu au parc avec ton bonhomme. Vous aviez l'air assez proches._

_- Oui, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers mois. Je pensais qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Mais je me suis trompée._

_- Tu sais, Grissom n'est pas très doué quand il s'agit de ses émotions. Je suis sûr qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit un jour capable d'agir envers ses sentiments. Il faut déjà qu'il les accepte. Je sais que tu l'aimes Sara. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te dire de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Mais je sais qu'il risque de te faire beaucoup souffrir, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite, et je serais heureux que tu rencontres une personne qui te rende heureuse. _

_Il n'y a rien à répondre. Elle a conscience de la situation. Peut être qu'il faut effectivement mieux l'oublier. Rencontrer un autre homme._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom est assis sur la plage. Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'océan. Il est là, physiquement, mais son esprit est loin. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

-_ j'étais sûr de te trouver sur cette plage. Depuis tout petit c'est l'endroit ou tu viens te réfugier._

Après sa dispute avec Sara, il a eu envi de ce calme. Le calme de l'océan, de la maison ou il a grandi. L'apaisement que lui procure sa mère.

Bien qu'il ait résolu l'affaire de « l'étrangleur de Végas », le shérif a maintenu sa suspension. Pour l'exemple. Dans un premier temps Grissom a redoutés ces deux semaines de congés forcés finalement elles ont été les bien venues. Au moins il a disposé de temps pour faire le point. Mais il est temps de rentrer et il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il doit faire. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Sara lui manque. Il ne peut pas faire sa vie sans elle. Alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussé. Leurs conversations, leurs sorties au parc lui manquent. Antoine lui manque.

Il sent la main de sa mère se glisser dans la sienne. La serrer. Il lève les yeux vers elle. Maintenant qu'elle a son attention elle peut lui parler dans le langage des signes

- _Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas._

_- C'est rien, le travail._

_- Ta suspension n'a rien à voir avec cette tristesse dans ton regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es suspendu et sûrement pas la dernière et jamais ça ne t'affectera._

Elle a raison. Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Elle lit en lui comme dans un livre.

- _C'est Sara ? Ne fait pas cette tête. Seule une femme peut te mettre dans cette état._

_- Pourquoi Sara ? Tu aurais pu dire Catherine._

_- Parce que quand tu parles d'elle tes yeux se mettent à briller. Ton sourire s'agrandit. Sauf cette semaine. Que c'est il passé._

Sa mère l'étonnera toujours. Elle a un grand sens de l'observation. Est-ce le fait d'être en partie coupé du monde ? Son incapacité à entendre la rend plus réceptive aux gens. Elle perçoit leur sentiment. Elle sait écouter le langage du corps. Comment peut-il être aussi désastreux dans les rapports humains alors que sa mère maîtrise si bien cet exercice.

_- Je l'ai repoussé._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur._

_- Peur de quoi ?_

_- Peur de la faire souffrir. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait m'offrir. _

Il s'étonne de cette confession. Sa mère parvient à lui faire dire les choses qu'il ne peut même pas s'avouer. Elle réussi à lui faire mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

_- Ne me dis pas que votre différence d'âge a pesé dans ta décision._

_- En partie. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse peu bien trouver à un homme comme moi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser cette question. Personne ne peut y répondre. Pas même Sara. Qu'est ce que toi tu lui trouves ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. C'est une femme formidable._

_- Pour un homme de lettre je m'attends à une réponse plus détaillée_

_- Ses yeux, j'aime leur intensité, la façon dont leur couleur change suivant son humeur, j'aime y voir briller des éclats noisette quand elle est d'humeur joyeuse, les voir s'assombrir avec son désir,ou au contraire s'adoucir quand elle pose son regard sur Antoine. J'aime ses sourires, du plus timide au plus large, surtout celui qui dévoile le petit écart entre ses dents, j'aime quand elle sourit pour moi. J'aime son rire, j'aime la faire rire. J'aime la douceur et la chaleur de sa voix, surtout quand elle cherche à apaiser Antoine. J'aime sa façon de s'emporter pour un rien. J'aime sa façon de se concentrer, tout son visage se fronce, sa lèvre supérieure surtout. J'aime sa façon d'être avec son fils. J'aime sa patience, son empathie, son ouverture d'esprit, sa joie de vivre. J'aime la façon dont elle se moque de moi, c'est toujours plein de tendresse. _

Différentes pensées lui viennent mais il ne peut les exprimer à sa mère. Il s'imagine bien lui dire qu'il aime sa bouche, ses fesses, sa poitrine. La façon dont son corps réagit sous ses caresses. La douceur de sa peau. La chaleur, le goût de son de son intimité. Il aime sentir son souffle dans son coup. La façon dont elle murmure, crie son nom. Il l'aime.

_- Vous êtes tombés amoureux, c'est ainsi. Soit tu ne fais rien et vous serez tous les deux malheureux. Soit tu fais en sorte que ça fonctionne._

_- Mais qu'est ce que je peux lui apporter ?_

_- Ton amour. Accepter le sien. La sécurité, la confiance, la tendresse, le réconfort…._

Ils restent un moment dans le silence, à admirer le coucher du soleil sur l'océan.

_- Tu me fais tellement penser à ton père_

_-Tu ne parles pas souvent de lui. Comment était-il avec toi._

_- Comme toi avec Sara. Il avait les mêmes doutes, les mêmes interrogations. Notre différence d'âge a freiné son engagement envers moi._

_- Il avait raison._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu étais encore jeune à sa mort. Toute une vie à écrire. Si tu avais été avec un homme de ton âge tu aurais eu encore de nombreuses années à vivre avec. Je sais comme tu as souffert de la mort de papa. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ça._

_- _GILBERT

Elle a prononcé son prénom, à voix haute. Elle ne dit tout son prénom que pour lui faire des remontrances.

_- Je ne te permets pas. Oui, il est parti trop tôt. Mais les quelques années qu'on a passées ensemble ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. Aucun autre homme n'aurait pu me donner ce que ton père m'a fait vivre. _

_- Mais j'ai peur de mourir et de laisser nos enfants, de laisser Antoine jeune._

_- Je comprends tes peurs. La mort de ton père a été une vraie épreuve pour toi. Je sais que tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonné si jeune. Tu penses peut être que s'il avait été moins vieux tu aurais eu plus de temps avec lui. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que tout ça n'a rien avoir avec l'âge. La mort frappe n'importe où, n'importe qui, quelque soit l'âge. Et quoi qu'il en soit, la mort d'un parent est toujours une épreuve, quelque soit l'âge à laquelle on la traverse._

_- Je sais, mais j'avais tellement de chose à apprendre de lui._

_- Et tu auras plein de choses à apprendre à tes enfants. Quelque soit le temps que tu auras avec eux. Arrête de te poser des questions. Avance. Rentre auprès de Sara, de son fils. Parle lui. Explique lui tes doutes. Et vie. Vie ce que tu as à vivre. Qu'importe le après. Profite._

Elle a raison. Peut être que cette relation sera éphémère ? Peut être qu'elle durera toute leur vie ?

Elle durera toute leur vie.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il doit prendre ce risque.

Quel risque ? Celui d'être heureux avec Sara, avec Antoine.

Oui, il va rentrer. Il va la retrouver lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il veut vivre avec elle, lui faire au moins 2 ou 3 autres enfants.

Oui, ils vont être heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Et un p'tit chapitre, un. Pas très GSR, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même? mais ça va revenir, enfin si vous en avez envie…

Chap 8 : Concurrence

Grissom arrive en avance au labo ce soir. Un mois qu'il est absent du bureau.

A peine rentré de ses vacances forcés que le Shérif l'a envoyé à Quantico pour dispenser des cours sur l'application de l'entomologie en sciences médico-légal. Dans un premier temps, il a refusé, il ne voulait pas s'absenter un mois. Il était décidé à reconquérir Sara et ce n'est pas en étant à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres qu'il y arriverait. En plus ce n'est pas un grand fan du FBI. Mais le Shérif lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Les élections approchaient, le shérif voulait redorer le blason, et rien de tel qu'une collaboration avec le FBI.

Il a hâte de pouvoir retrouver le confort de son bureau. De retrouver ses collègues. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte avant. Mais ceux-ci font partie de sa vie. Les facéties de Greg, la franchise de Nick, la convivialité de Warrick, la sollicitude _et les indiscrétions _de Cath et la bonhomie de Jim lui ont manqués.

Tout ça c'est du flan, s'il est pressé de retrouver son labo c'est pour voir Sara. Sa Sara. Un mois sans la voir, sans l'entendre. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés qu'il passe aussi longtemps sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Même quand elle était encore à San Francisco, ils ne passaient pas une semaine sans au moins s'envoyer un mail. Une ou deux fois il a tenté de la contacter, mais elle n'a pas répondue. Elle doit encore être fâchée contre lui. Il le comprend. Il n'a pas insisté. Un face à face s'impose. Ca ne va pas être facile, mais il est prêt à entrer dans la bataille. Il ne peut que la reconquérir.

Son bureau n'a pas changé. Toujours une même pile de dossiers à signer, à valider. A se demander si ils ne se reproduisent pas ? Il verra ça plus tard. Il prend juste le temps de déposer ses affaires et de vérifier l'état de santé de Tara, sa tarentule avant de se rendre dans la salle de repos.

Greg et Nick sont déjà là. Comme à son habitude, Nick est en train de taquiner Greg. Il ne fait pas connaître sa présence et reste sur le pas de la porte à les observer. Ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler comme des gamins.

- Ne soit pas aussi dépité Greg. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu une chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. Je plais aux femmes tu sais.

- Aux ados peut être. Mais aux femmes ?

- Moque toi. N'empêche que je la fais rire.

- Et tu crois que tu vas la séduire rien qu'en la faisant rire ?

- C'est déjà un début. Mais toi, le charmeur. Tu n'as pas fait mieux. Elle n'a jamais accepté de rendez-vous avec toi.

- Qui te dis que je le voulais.

- Arrête. Depuis son arrivée du bave devant elle. Tu n'arrêtes pas de flirter avec elle.

- C'est vrai, je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Mais en apprenant à se connaître, on a développé une solide amitié. J'ai vite compris qu'on n'avait aucun avenir en tant que couple.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu n'avais aucune chance face à mon charme.

- C'est ça Greg.

Encore en train de parler de filles. Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Entre Nick le séducteur qui a toute les femmes à ses pieds et Greg, le coureur de jupons qui n'a pas finit de courir, la discussion était logique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? En plus flirter à coté d'un corps en décomposition.

_Flirter à coté d'un corps en décomposition ? C'est pas de filles qu'ils parlent là. C'est forcément de Catherine ou de Sara. Grissom rejoue toute la conversation précédente dans sa tête. Ca ne peut pas être Catherine. Sara ? Sa Sara, qui se laisse draguer pas un EMT sur une scène de crime. Impossible. Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de faire ça._

- C'est un homme Greg. Un peu plus mâture que toi.

- Tu parles d'un homme. Il la littéralement fuit juste à cause de cette odeur de mort imprégnée en elle.

- En attendant, dans 15 jours c'est avec cet EMT que Sara a rendez-vous.

_Quoi ? Sara. Un Rendez-vous._

Tout son monde s'écroule. Il a perdu toutes ses chances. Sara a tiré un trait sur eux. Il n'a plus aucune chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu rigoles. Une soirée de shopping avec ma belle sœur préférée.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais une autre.

Abby éclate de rire.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne regrette pas. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Sans compter que Samuel est bien plus joyeux depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa petite soeur. Il est vraiment serein maintenant.

Sara profite de sa soirée libre pour faire quelques emplettes avec Abby. Elle est décidée à opérer quelques changements dans sa vie. Nouvelle coiffure, nouvelle, garde robe, nouvel amour. Enfin, pour le nouvel amour… L'idée, c'est surtout d'oublier Grissom.

Elle a l'a bien l'intention de ne plus penser à lui. Du moins, pour les quelques heures à venir.

Là, elle ne va penser qu'à elle. Se remonter le moral en soignant le corps. Une idée d'Abby. Au programme, shopping, sauna, massage, soins de beauté, et coiffeur. Pour les deux derniers points, elle n'est pas trop sûre. Mais Abby lui a affirmé que s'était indispensable. Qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais mieux qu'après un masque rajeunissant aux algues. Elle n'est pas trop emballée à l'idée d'avoir une crème visqueuse verte, aux odeurs d'iode et de fruits de mer sur le visage. Elle trouvera bien un moyen d'y échapper.

Abby et Samuel ont été formidables pour l'organisation de cette soirée. Samuel s'est volontairement proposé pour garder les enfants pendant que ses deux femmes en profitaient pour se détendre et se faire belle.

Quant à Abby, elle a affirmé être ravie de pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Mère au foyer ça veut pas dire rester cloîtrer. L'idée de partager une « soirée filles » avec Sara l'enchante. Finalement elles n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps seules. Il y a toujours les enfants ou Samuel. Elle a bien l'intention d'en savoir plus sur le chagrin d'amour de Sara et de lui remonter le moral.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien. Sara est un peu décontenancée par la question

- Sara, ça fait quelques semaines que tu t'emportes pour un rien. Tu sembles indifférentes à tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Antoine.

- Ca va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Mais cette soirée va me remettre sur pied.

- Tu es aussi refermée que ton frère. Tu sais, parfois ça fait du bien de parler. D'exprimer ce que tu ressens. Je suis là pour toi.

Sara ne sait trop quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de se confier à quelqu'un. En plus elle n'a jamais eu d'amies. La plupart du temps elle est entourée par des hommes. Elle n'a jamais eu de « meilleure amie » à qui raconter ses problèmes, ces peines, ces joies.

Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant. Elle s'entend bien avec Abby. Elle a confiance en elle.

- L'homme que j'aime ne partage pas mes sentiments.

- Tu es sûre de ça.

- Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

- Il te l'a dit ? Il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Il m'a demandé de quitter son domicile juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne t'aime pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je te dis qu'il m'a viré de chez lui.

- Après t'avoir fait l'amour. Ca veut dire quelque chose quand même.

- Justement. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et c'est tout.

Abby ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Grissom. Evidemment, elle sait qu'il s'agit de lui. Elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois ou deux alors qu'ils déposaient Antoine avant leur service. Mais la tendresse et l'affection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre émanaient d'eux. Ces deux là semble fait l'un pour l'autre. Et il suffit d'écouter Sara parler de lui. Sans compter qu'Antoine s'est chargé de raconter en détail les quelques journées qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Et rien n'échappe au regard d'un enfant.

Il n'empêche, Grissom aime Sara.

Mais elle est tellement déçue et malheureuse qu'elle ne voudra pas l'écouter. Il a fait une énorme erreur certes. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas par manque d'amour. Au contraire. Certains hommes ont des difficultés à faire face à leurs sentiments, où peuvent avoir du mal à accepter d'être aimé.

Son mari, Samuel est de ces hommes. Ses blessures d'enfances l'ont longtemps empêché de s'engager dans cette relation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se pardonne. Qu'il se pardonne de ne pas avoir été là pour Sara dans leur enfance. Il avait déjà quitté la maison lors de la mort de leur père. Qu'il se pardonne de n'avoir pas été là pour la protéger de ce monstre de Franck il y a 3 ou 4 ans. Maintenant que Sara et lui se sont retrouvés, il est serein et accepte enfin d'être heureux.

Inconsciemment, Sara est sûrement dans le même mécanisme. Elle doit faire face aux drames qu'elle a vécu pour avancer. Grissom a certainement aussi quelques fantômes. Ces deux là ont besoin de faire la paix avec leur passé pour pouvoir vivre pleinement leur relation. Si seulement ils pouvaient en prendre conscience et soigner leurs blessures ensemble.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il faille en parler à Samuel.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de lui en parler. Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. S'horrifie Sara.

- Je n'en n'ais pas l'intention. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. En plus, il serait capable de massacrer le mec qui t'a fait ça.

Sara ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Son premier rire depuis plusieurs semaines. Ca fait du bien. Il faut vraiment qu'elle oublie Grissom et qu'elle recommence à vivre. Il y a plein de poissons dans la mer.

- J'ai rencontré un homme la semaine dernière. J'ai accepté de dîner avec lui.

- Vraiment. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Quand est-ce que vous avez rencard ? _C'est peut être une bonne idée. Elle va se rendre compte que Grissom est l'homme de sa vie. Personne ne pourra faire le poids._

- Dans 15 jours.

- 15 jours ? Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre encore un peu plus ?

- Disons que nous avons des emplois du temps chargé. Et puis je voulais me donner un peu de temps pour pouvoir refuser.

- Il est hors de question que tu refuses

- Je ne sais pas si je veux commencer une nouvelle relation tout de suite.

- Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous.

- En plus on s'est à peine vu, et dans des conditions particulières. Autour d'un cadavre en décom

- Stop. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Va à ce rendez-vous. Au mieux il est charmant, vous vous entendez bien et vous allez plus loin. Au pire tu passes une mauvaise soirée et tu ne le revois pas.

Sara pèse le pour et le contre.

Hank est plutôt mignon. Il a l'air sympa. De son âge. Il peut comprendre les contraintes horaires de son métier, ayant le même genre d'obligations avec son propre métier.

Bon, évidemment il n'est pas aussi sexy que Grissom. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi expressifs et profonds. Ses cheveux sont tout lisses. Aucune chance de perdre ses doigts dans ses boucles grises.

OK. Hank est l'absolu contraire de Grissom. Il saura le lui faire oublier. Elle peut au moins lui donner une chance.

- Sara, regarde cette robe. Elle sera parfaite pour ton rendez-vous.

Elle suit le regard d'Abby pour tomber sur une robe noir. La coupe est assez simple. Elle tombe mi-mollet, avec une fente sur le coté droit qui remonte jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse ; le dos est nu ; elle est retenue pas deux fines bretelles et laisse voir un décolleté prononcé.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Sara, cette robe est magnifique. Elle est faite pour toi.

- Non, sérieusement. Tu me voix dans un truc comme ça ?

- Ce « truc » est une robe de soirée. Et elle va t'aller à merveille.

- Il est hors de question que je rentre là dedans. En plus je ne vais pas à une soirée avec Hank. On a juste prévu un ciné et après un ira dans un dinner. Je n'ai aucunement l'utilité de ceci.

- OK. Tu peux au moins l'essayer. Pour me faire plaisir.

Elle accepte en maugréant. Sara enfile rapidement la robe. Plus vite se sera fait plus vite elle sera débarrassée. Elle va pouvoir vite prouver à Abby qu'elle ne peut pas porter ce genre de chose. Après elle pourra tranquillement acheter 2,3 pantalons et quelques tops.

A peine sortie de la cabine, Abby et la vendeuse s'extasient.

- Sara tu es extraordinaire. Cette robe a été taillée pour toi.

Devant tous ces compliments, elle se retourne pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle est surprise par son image. Cette robe sied parfaitement à ses formes. Elle en dévoile juste ce qu'il faut. Un peu mais pas trop. A sa grande surprise, elle ne fait pas vulgaire, aguicheuse. Elle ne s'imaginait pas un jour porter ce genre de vêtement, mais finalement.

Mais, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle n'a pas besoin de cette robe. Ce n'est pas comme si elle fréquentait les soirées de Végas. Et encore moins pour son rancart avec Hank.

Le reste de l'après-midi se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes passent une journée idéale.

Abby a enfin pu construire une relation de confiance avec Sara.

Sara n'imaginait pas que ce puisse être si agréable de pouvoir se confier à une femme. Le point de vu d'Abby est complètement différent de celui de Warrick ou de Nick. Et elle peut tout lui raconter, bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu donner le nom de Grissom.

Ca, c'est son jardin secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez peut être droit a un chapitre de plus cette semaine. Seulement si vous êtes très sage. ;-/ Bonne lecture

Chap 9

Depuis le début du service Grissom se terre dans son bureau.

Il veut éviter ses collègues et les commérages au sujet du « Rendez-vous » de Sara. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de ça. Il a l'impression de l'avoir perdue. Il a laissé filer sa chance. Plus jamais il n'aura l'occasion d'être heureux.

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer comme ça, s'excuser et qu'elle lui tombe à nouveau dans les bras.  
_Ah, au fait Sara. Je suis désolé de d'avoir repoussé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec toi._

Comme si c'était aussi simple.

Il l'a vraiment blessée. Elle doit sûrement souffrir autant que lui. Non. Impossible. Elle l'a déjà oublié. Déjà remplacé. Elle a un « Rendez-vous ».

Il a un peu entendu parler de ce type. Châtain clair. Gringalet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? Ce n'est pas auprès de ce type qu'elle va trouver le confort, la sécurité.

Oui, mais il a la jeunesse. Il peut lui promettre monts et merveilles. Il sera près d'elle toute sa vie. Il peut lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

D'accord. Mais Grissom a l'expérience. Evidemment il n'est plus capable de lui faire l'amour 3, 4 fois dans la nuit. Mais il sait comment lui donner du plaisir. Ce n'est pas toujours la quantité qui compte. Il sait oublier son désir pour assouvir les siens.

Et puis, Sara, il lui faut un homme qui puisse rivaliser avec son intelligence, la stimuler dans des échanges intellectuels. Qu'est ce qu'il y connaît en physique, en chimie ?

Par contre _Hank_ connaît les femmes. Il sait les mots doux qu'il faut leur dire. Grissom n'y connaît rien à tous ces codes. Mais il saura lui prouver son amour, par des poèmes, des cadeaux subtils.

Sauf que ce mec est capable de laisser libre court à ses sentiments. A peine l'a t'il rencontré qu'il l'invite. LUI il lui a fallu plusieurs années. Elle sera plus heureuse avec ce type. Il la fera moins souffrir que lui.

En même temps, s'il n'est pas capable d'accepter son travail. Plus d'une fois elle va rentrer en sentant une odeur désagréable, nauséabonde. LUI il est capable de le supporter. Son amour pour Sara le rend aveugle et hyposmique. Qu'elle que soit les circonstances, il la trouve magnifique et d'un parfum subtil qui ne ressemble qu'à elle. Seul Grissom peut lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite

Alors pourquoi il l'a repoussé. Si il l'aimait vraiment il n'aurait pas agit ainsi. Peut-être que ce gars saura l'aimer. Oui, c'est sans doute mieux pour Sara qu'il se retire ce cette bataille.

Depuis 15 jours, il livre ce combat en lui-même. La reconquérir ou la laisser partir ?

Au début il avait pris la décision de la laisser à sa nouvelle vie avec cet homme. Mais dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle, il a changé d'avis. Il ne peut pas se résigner à la perdre. Depuis 15 jours il essaie de la reconquérir. Il passe un maximum de temps avec elle en les assignant systématiquement ensemble. Il enchaîne les compliments, les petites attentions, il flirt à nouveau avec elle.

Et il a commencé dès son retour de Quantico.

_Ils sont arrivés tous deux en avance. Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a su qu'il ne pouvait renoncé à Sara. _

_- Bonsoir Sara_

_- Salut Grissom. Alors ce séminaire ?_

_Son ton paraissait cordial, mais derrière cette politesse on sentait toute son amertume. Ca n'allait pas être simple._

_- C'était un peu triste_

_- Un peu triste ?_

_- Oui. Il manquait une jeune étudiante avec une queue de cheval. Charmante, passionnée qui pose tout un tas de questions._

_Sara n'avait rien dit. Mais ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées. Il a tout de suite su qu'il avait encore une chance._

Mais ce soir elle est avec Hank. Il n'a pas réussit à lui faire annuler ce rendez-vous.

Ses yeux se posent sur le petit terrarium posé sur son bureau. Dedans se promène Ziop. La petite araignée de Toinou. Son esprit se perd dans se souvenir. Ce moment heureux, et tous ceux qu'ils ont passés ensemble lui reviennent en mémoire.

Elle est peut-être avec lui ce soir, mais ces n'est qu'un dîner. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Et puis, elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui. Hier encore elle lui a montré.

Elle a posé la main sur sa joue. _Du plâtre !_ Bien sûr. Qui allait croire cette excuse minable.

Il se souvient bien quand il était enfant et que sa mère voulait le débarbouiller d'une tache de chocolat, de feutre sur sa joue. D'abord elle humidifiait son pouce dans la bouche puis le frottait vigoureusement sur sa joue.

Là, Sara a délicatement posé sa main, elle a caressé sa joue avec sa paume. Un geste d'une grande tendresse.

Dans 3 jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Antoine, et il a bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment pour lui prouver ses sentiments.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara et Warrick se rendent sur une scène de crime légèrement à l'écart de la ville. Sara profite du calme du trajet pour partir dans ses pensées.

Son rendez-vous avec Hank a tourné court. Catherine a été « enlevée » Elle a rejoint Sara au dinner pour lui remettre des preuves. Elle n'arrive pas à déterminer si cette interruption a été une bonne chose ou non. Elle passait une bonne soirée avec lui. Hank se montrait agréable. Gentleman, serviable. La discussion était légère.

Bon, le film était nul. Et comme premier rendez-vous on fait mieux que le dinner.

Bien sûr Grissom n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer :

_- Sara, je suis désolé pour ton rendez-vous. En lui-même : être poli, même si je n'en pense pas un mot._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien_

_- Vous êtes allez voir quel film ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Un film d'action à la con avec un héro improbable qui sauve le monde._

_Le cœur de Grissom semble s'arrêter. Elle ne se souvient pas du film. Ils ont dû passer toute la séance à s'embrasser._

_- C'était tellement nul que j'ai failli m'endormir._

_Il respire à nouveau. Comment ce naze a-t-il pu l'emmener voir un tel film. _

_- Je crois que j'aurais choisit un film romantique. _

_- Un film romantique ? Ce n'est pas tellement ton genre. Je pensais que tu irais plutôt voir un film qui stimule ta réflexion._

_- Pour une soirée avec toi, non. Je choisis un film d'amour. Je suis sûre que tu es très fleur bleue au fond. Et puis, le film n'a que peu d'importance. Je passerai toute la séance à te regarder. En lui-même : A t'embrasser._

_Sara en reste bouche bée._

_- Après je t'emmène dans un bon restaurant. Un italien sûrement. Tenue correcte exigée._

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui fait là. Où est passé Grissom ? Depuis son retour il se comporte bizarrement. Il lui fait sans arrêt des compliments. Il est extrêmement attentionné, il lui apporte son café…_

_Et là, il est en train de lui décrire une soirée romantique qu'il pourrait passer ensemble. Il va falloir qu'elle appel son ami à Quantico qu'il fasse une enquête. Ils ont dû lui faire un lavage de cerveau, ou alors ils ont renvoyé un clone !!!_

_- Et puis, on aurait terminé dans un club de jazz. Je t'aurais fait danser en te serrant dans mes bras. _

_Le silence c'est imposé. Sara ne sait quoi dire._

_- Tu sais Sara, peut-être que ce type n'est pas fait pour toi._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça. Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qu'il me faut. Elle a élevé la voix. _

_En lui-même : je le sais par ce que c'est moi qu'il de faut_

_- Vous n'avez rien en commun_

_- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas. _

_Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être en colère après lui, qu'il se mêle ainsi de sa vie. Surtout après qu'il l'ait rejeté. Ou si au contraire elle doit se réjouir qu'il soit jaloux et qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à elle._

_- C'est vrai. Je ne le connais pas. Mais je te connais toi. Et je sais que la soirée qu'il t'a concocté ne te correspond pas._

_Elle n'a rien à répondre à ça. Il a raison._

_- Et puis, le destin s'acharne contre vous. Votre première rencontre. Ce rendez-vous écourté. C'est peut-être un signe._

Cette dernière réflexion s'impose à elle. Mais non, depuis quand croirait elle au destin ? Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Grissom ? Non, n'importe quoi, si le destin les avait réuni il y a quelques années, ce n'était qu'une erreur. Depuis cette rencontre ils ne font que jouer au chat et à la souris. Le destin n'a strictement rien à voir dans les relations humaines.

N'empêche, Grissom est formidable en ce moment. Il déploie des trésors de gentillesses. Il fait tout pour lui rendre la vie plus simple, plus belle. Il veut vraiment se racheter. Il semble prêt à s'investir dans une relation avec elle. Mais elle, est elle prête. Ne risque t'elle pas de ce brûler les ailes encore une fois ?

Se brûler les ailes avec Grissom… S'est sûrement le plus beau des risques à prendre ?

Peut-être devrait-elle annuler son prochain rendez-vous avec Hank et redonner une chance à Grissom.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci pour les petits mots. Comme promis un chap de plus cette semaine.

Devant autant d'enthousiasme quant à la présence de Hank dans cette fic, j'ai décidé de le maintenir. Rien que pour vous faire plaisir….(

Chap 10 : Anniversaire

17h00

Sara a tout préparé pour l'anniversaire d'Antoine. Le repas est prêt. Le gâteau au frigo. Les 3 bougies disposées sur le comptoir. La table est dressée. Le salon est rangé. Elle est prête à accueillir ses invités. Ne reste plus qu'à préparer le roi de la fête qui est encore à la sieste. Il était tellement existé à l'idée d'une fête rien que pour lui, que Sara a eu quelques difficultés à le coucher plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Du coup, il fait une sieste très tardive.

C'est lui qui a choisi de faire une grande fête pour ses 3 ans. Un dîner à la maison. Il a bien sûr invité ses 3 cousines, son oncle et sa tante. Et, à la grande surprise de Sara, il a voulu que ses collègues soient présents. Antoine a souhaité que Nick, Warrick, Greg et Jim viennent.

Les garçons passent régulièrement à la maison, voir un film, partagé un déjeuné, un dîner. Il aime bien jouer avec eux. Surtout avec Greg. Il arrive parfois à Sara de se demander qui est le plus jeune des deux.

Et bien sûr, il a réclamé Gil. Il a particulièrement insisté. C'était la condition sine qua non. Pas d'anniversaire sans Gil.

Sara ne pouvant rien refusé à son fils, elle l'a invité. Sans trop se faire prier.

Par correction, elle a convié Catherine et Lindsey à la petite fête. Elle se voyait mal invité toute l'équipe sauf catherine. Ce n'est pas qu'Antoine ne l'aime pas. C'est simplement qu'il ne l'a croisée qu'en de très rares occasions.

Sara se rend dans la chambre de son bonhomme. Elle n'a pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il a l'air si calme dans son sommeil. Un petit ange. _Son _ange. Elle reste près de son lit à le regarder dormir. Rien ne presse, tout est prêt et les premiers invités n'arrivent que dans une demi-heure.

Elle repense à ces 3 dernières années. Antoine lui a tellement apporté.

Dire qu'elle a hésité à mener sa grossesse à terme. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir garder cet enfant. C'était un accident. Pas un bébé désiré, planifié avec l'homme de sa vie. Certes, elle aura toujours un doute sur la paternité. Est-ce qu'Antoine est le fruit d'une magnifique nuit d'amour et de cet homme qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublié, ou de cette nuit d'horreur.

Non, elle ne veut plus penser à ça. Ca n'a aucune importance, Antoine est le plus bel accident qui lui soit arrivé.

Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles. Pour commencer, l'accouchement n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Et puis les 3 mois d'hôpital qui ont suivis ont été extrêmement difficiles.

Et enfin, mère célibataire, seule pour élever son fils. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait demander de l'aide à sa mère. Même si cette dernière n'avait été enfermée dans un hôpital psy, Sara n'aurait pu compter sur elle. Et à cette époque, elle ne voyait que très peu son frère. De tout façon comment aurait-il pu l'aider à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance.

Alors elle a du faire face seule à tous ses doutes, ses peurs. Dès qu'Antoine avait un peu de fièvre, elle se rendait chez le pédiatre. Dès qu'il toussait, elle se rendait chez le pédiatre. A la moindre colique, elle se rendait chez le pédiatre. Si il ne prenait pas de poids, elle se rendait chez le pédiatre. Elle ne sait pas si c'est dû au fait qu'Antoine soit un grand prématuré ou juste parce que c'est son tempérament de s'inquiéter ainsi pour son enfant.

Le pédiatre était devenu un ami. Il avait finit pas lui donner son numéro de portable pour qu'elle puisse le joindre n'importe quand et répondre ainsi à ses questions. Il s'amusait des doutes de Sara. La rassurait sur ses capacités de mère. Aujourd'hui elle se rend compte de son attitude. Faudra qu'elle pense à l'appeler pour le remercier et lui donner des nouvelles.

Antoine commence à se réveiller. Il s'étire doucement. Cherche Michka, son ours en peluche. Et comme à chaque fois, il se réveil complètement à l'absence de son compagnon. Sara le récupère au bout du lit et le donne au p'tit bout encore endormie.

- Salut mon ange, c'est ça que tu cherches.

Le pouce gauche dans la bouche, Michka bien calé sous son bras, Antoine tend son bras droit vers sa maman pour le prenne dans ses bras. Sara n'hésite pas une seconde. Elle le sort dans son lit et le sert contre elle. Se repaissant de son odeur de bébé, se noyant dans le tiédeur de son petit corps. Antoine, encore perdu au pays des rêves savoure cette douceur. Sans lâcher son pouce, si même Michka, il enfouie sa tête dans le creux l'épaule de Sara et enroule son bras libre autour de son cou pour resserrer un peu plus l'étreinte. Respirer l'odeur fruitée de sa maman. Y a pas de meilleur réveil que celui-ci.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Mmmm

- T'es bien reposé, prêt à fêter ton anniversaire ?

Au mot anniversaire, toute trace de sommeil disparaît de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui on fête ses 3 ans. Il y aura tous ses amis.

Ses 3 cousines, surtout Lisa. Il adore Lisa. Tous les deux ils font les 400 coups. Elle lui apprend plein de choses de l'école. Il aime beaucoup les jumelles aussi, mais elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et jouent peu avec Lisa et lui.

Y aura Tonton et Tata. Ils sont gentils. Tonton lui a dit que c'était un homme maintenant. 3 ans ce n'est pas rien.

Et puis, il y aura Greg. Il est trop drôle Greg. Il fait toujours le clown. Il parle fort, chante, fait des mimes. A chaque fois il est sûr de rigoler avec lui.

Et y aura Nick. Avec Nick, il regarde des dessins animés. Il aime bien passer du temps avec Nick, il est calme, il lui apprend à siffler, à dessiner… Il aimerait bien un grand frère comme lui. Il le fait voler dans les airs. A chaque fois ça fait crier maman, elle a peur. Lui aussi la première fois il a eu peur. Mais Nick il est grand et fort, y a rien à craindre et c'est amusant

Y aura Warrick. Il aime bien quand Warrick, fait de la musique avec maman. Il se met au piano et maman prend la guitare, ils chantent tous les deux. Y a pas de meilleur moyen de s'endormi. Quelques fois il le prend sur ses genoux pour qu'ils jouent ensemble. Il tape sur toutes les touchent. Ca sonne bien. Mais maman et Warrick n'aime pas trop son style !!!

Y aura Jim aussi. Au début il avait un peu peur de Jim, avec sa tête de truand. Mais il est gentil, il lui parle doucement. Il lui a même prêté son étoile de policier.

Ah oui, aussi y aura Catherine, avec sa fille. Il l'a connaît pas. Il l'a vu juste une fois quand il était passé au labo. Maman avait oublié ses clefs. Il a accepté qu'elle vienne, après tout c'est une amie de maman.

Par contre il a refusé que « Capitaine crochet » participe à ça fête. C'est peut être un ami de maman, mais il ne l'aime pas. Pas du tout. Il l'a vu qu'une fois. Il ramenait maman à la maison. Mais il ne le sent pas du tout. En fait il s'appelle Hank. Mais lui il l'appelle Hook, « Capitaine crochet », le méchant dans Peter Pan. Hook-Hank, n'aime pas les enfants. Et puis, il a bien vu qu'il essaie de lui voler sa maman.

Par contre GIL sera là. Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il lui a manqué.

Gil lui raconte toujours plein d'histoires passionnantes. Enfin, il ne comprend pas tout mais il est sûr que c'est des choses importantes. Il se laisse toujours bercer pas la douce chaleur de sa voix. Et il est trop intelligent Gil. Il sait tout sur tout. Il sait toujours répondre à ses questions. Et il lui garde ziope, son araignée. Maman a finit par le savoir, mais elle les a pas trop grondé. Du coup il a demandé une colonie de fourmi. Il a vu ça dans un film. Mais elle ne veut pas. Faudra qu'il demande à Gil, lui sera d'accord. Il pourra la garder au labo avec Ziope. Et comme ça ils auront un nouveau secret.

- Si on allait s'habiller, tes invités ne vont plus tarder.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dès 18h00 les convives ont commencés à arriver. Evidemment, la famille de son frère a été la première sur place. Ils n'ont que la rue à traverser. Ils sont un peu en avance, mais Lisa n'y tenait plus. Elle voulait absolument être la première à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son cousin.

En attendant les autres invités, les enfants se sont précipités dans la chambre pour jouer alors que les adultes discutent.

Sara a dû aller chercher Antoine pour qu'il accueille ses autres invités. Les 3 garçons sont venus ensemble. Catherine et Lindsey sont arrivées dans le même temps et Jim avait quelques minutes de retard. Il ne manque plus que Grissom.

Antoine est ravi d'être le centre de toutes les attentions. Tout le monde lui demande son âge. A chaque fois il lève fièrement 3 doigts. Il passe d'un invité à l'autre. Il est plein de bonne humeur. D'un coup son visage s'assombri et il va se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman, ou est Gil ?

Sara sent un pincement au cœur. Antoine à l'air tellement déçu. Qu'il la blesse c'est une chose, mais elle n'acceptera jamais qu'il peine son fils. Il a promis de venir. Il sait à quel point c'est important pour Antoine. Si jamais Grissom a oublié son anniversaire elle le tue.

Juste à ce moment là son portable sonne. Son cœur se glace en voyant s'afficher le correspondant. Grissom. Il l'appel pour annuler. Elle se lève pour s'isoler dans l'entrée. Elle ne veut pas qu'on entende la conversation.

- Sara

_- Sara, c'est moi. Je suis désolé mais_

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Griss. De toute façon on ne peut jamais compter sur toi.

Emportée pas sa colère, elle raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de lui donner une explication bidon. Mais le téléphone sonne aussitôt.

_- Sara, ne raccroche pas. J'arrive, j'appelle juste pour dire que je serais en retard, il y a un accident en ville, tout est bouché, je n'avance pas._ Il a dit sa phrase à toute vitesse, d'une seule traite, de peur que Sara ne mette un terme à la conversation.

- Excuse moi, je suis désolée.

_- Je comprends Sara. J'ai souvent merdé. Mais je vais te prouver que tu peux compter sur moi._

- Ne tarde pas trop, Antoine t'attend avec impatience.

_- Et toi ? _Il n'a pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

Sara ne veut pas répondre. Evidemment ; il fait beaucoup d'effort, mais elle ne veut pas retomber dans ses filets. Elle a peur qu'il la rejette à nouveau.

- On t'attend pour dîner

Sara ne le laisse pas répondre. Elle retourne dans le salon et annonce le retard de Grissom. Antoine semble soulagé. Après une légère discussion, il accepte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sara lui a expliqué qu'il pouvait commencé à les ouvrir sans Grissom, et qu'il aurait tout le temps après pour lui montrer. Il commence à déballer ses paquets avec le plus grand soin. La plupart des enfants déchirent le papier sans se poser plus de question. Mais Antoine lui le défait avec application. Il commence par enlever les scotchs, puis déplie le papier.

- C'est bien ton fils Sara. Aucun doute. Il est encore plus minutieux et maniaque que toi. Se moque gentiment Nick.

Toute l'attention qu'il porte à cette tache ne fait que prolonger l'ouverture des paquets.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seule Sara entends la sonnette. Elle va ouvrir à Grissom. A peine est-il entré dans le salon qu'Antoine quitte les genoux de Greg pour se précipiter dans les bras de Grissom.

- Gil, Gil,

Les membres du labo sont très étonnés. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé voir leur boss adulé par un enfant de 3 ans. Ils sont d'autant plus surpris de voir la réaction de Grissom. Ou plus tôt son absence de réaction. Il ne dit rien au fait qu'Antoine l'appel Gil. Eux mêmes ne le font qu'en de très rare occasion. Il ne recule pas devant l'affection de cet enfant. Au contraire, il accueil Antoine à bras ouverts pour le porter contre sa poitrine. Les deux hommes ont le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Salut bonhomme. Je suis désolé, j'ai été retardé sur la route.

Pour toute réponse, Antoine le lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue, avant de s'échapper des bras de Grissom et de l'entraîner vers ses cadeaux.

Il lui fait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il a eu :

- Tonton et Tata m'ont offert une place pour aller voir le cirque du soleil

- C'est un très beau spectacle. Tu m'emmèneras avec toi ?

- Oui, mais avec maman. Lisa m'a fait ce dessin, c'est moi et elle devant la maison.

- Il est très beau. Par contre en doit dire elle et moi Antoine. C'est plus poli

Antoine hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Gil lui apprend toujours comment bien se comporter, mais jamais sans le gronder. Quand il fait une bêtise, il lui explique, il ne crie pas comme tonton.

- Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre. Et les jumelles m'ont fait cette fourmi en patte à sel

- Oh, mais c'est _Formica fusca_

Antoine regarde Gil avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Il arrive même à reconnaître cette fourmi en patte à sel !

- Le dessin animé de Nick « Kirikou et la sorcière » C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon très intelligent.

- Comme toi

Les yeux d'Antoine s'agrandissent un peu plus. Gil le trouve intelligent.

- La patte à modeler de Greg, regarde, j'ai fait une araignée.

- Elle est très réussie.

- Tu trouves ? C'est quoi ?

- Voyons voir, je dirais _Brachypelma smithi_. T'as fait Tara, ma tarentule à patte rouge ?

- Oui. C'est pour toi.

Grissom est très touché de cette attention. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être ainsi ému par une tarentule en patte à modeler.

- Ce disque c'est Warrick. C'est de la musique pour se relaxer

- Tu me le prêteras ?

- Non.

- Mais on l'écoutera ensemble. Catherine m'a apporté un pantalon et un tshirt

- Tu vas tomber toutes les filles avec ça

- Non, t'es bête. Et Jim m'a offert ce pistolet en plastique.

- Oula, c'est dangereux ça. Grissom avait les deux bras levé en signe de reddition

- Mais non, c'est un faux

Les membres de l'équipe du LVPD restent abasourdi par cet échange. Ces deux là s'entendent à merveille. Leur boss à l'air dans son élément. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir Grissom se sortir si bien d'une telle situation. Lui qui n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots quand la discussion sort du domaine professionnel. Comment cet homme qui leur fait sans cesse des remontrances ou de grandes théories très compliquées peut réussir à avoir une telle complicité avec ce petit bonhomme.

Antoine et Grissom continuent leur conversation sous les regards ébahis de l'équipe.

- Tu as été gâté dis moi.

- Oui

- T'as eu assez de cadeaux. Je vais peut-être garder ceux-là pour un autre petit garçon.

- Oh, non. C'est pour moi.

- Ok. Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire Toinou.

Toujours aussi consciencieux, Antoine ouvre les deux paquets que Grissom lui a apportés.

- Ouah, Un livre sur les araignées

- En fait c'est plus une histoire. Ce sont les aventures de Mimi la Mygale.

- Tu me le liras ?

- Evidemment, tu ouvres l'autres

Sans se faire prier, il retourne à sa tache.

- Oh, elle est bizarre cette photo, y plein de trait.

- C'est un puzzle. Tu peux enlever tous les morceau et après reconstituer l'image.

Grissom lui explique en joignant le geste à la parole. Ca lui prend deux secondes. C'est un puzzle pour enfant. Une dizaine de grosses pièces avec des découpages faciles. Antoine est ravi. Ce jeu lui plait énormément. En plus la photo du papillon est magnifique.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Sara se retourne vers Abby. Le dîner c'est bien passé. Reste plus que le gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Merci, ça devrait aller. Je vais mettre les bougies sur le gâteau. Après il faudra prendre les autres pâtisseries.

- J'espère que tu as prévu des bougies pour chaque pâtisserie.

- Non, juste pour son gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Alors prépare toi à les rallumer plusieurs fois et pour la moindre, tarte, le moindre cake.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Oh, non. Il va vouloir les souffler plus d'une fois. En plus tout le monde va vouloir avoir sa photo de la star soufflant ses bougies. Plus une photo avec toi, puis avec ses cousines, puis avec

- Stop. Ca va, j'ai compris. Je dois avoir des bougies supplémentaires dans le tiroir

- Grissom est vraiment génial avec Antoine

Sara est un peu surprise par cette remarque. Mais c'est vrai. Il est même bien plus à l'aise avec Antoine qu'avec n'importe quel adulte.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il est très attaché à vous deux.

- C'est possible

- Pourquoi ne lui redonnerais tu pas une seconde chance ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. J'ai peur qu'il fasse à nouveau marche arrière. Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne concerne que moi. Seulement je dois penser à Antoine.

- Je ne te dis pas de foncer tête baisser, de lui demander d'emménager avec vous et de l'épouser. Mais au moins de prendre à nouveau du temps avec lui. De retourner au parc ensemble, faire des activités tous les 3.

- C'est vrai que c'était sympa. On a passé de bons moments. Mais je ne suis pas sûre.

- Sara, Antoine a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Il voit Sam tous les jours. Warrick, Greg, Nick passent régulièrement à la maison. Et puis Jim, qu'il commence à appeler Papy, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Sara. Et toi aussi tu as besoin d'un homme dans ta vie.

- Et Hank, qu'est-ce que t'en fait. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui en fin de semaine je te rappelle.

- Tu parles. Déjà deux rendez-vous manqués. Vous allez bien de nouveau être interrompu demain. En plus ce type n'est pas fait pour toi Sara. Et puis Antoine ne l'aime pas. Alors que Grissom et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Y a qu'à vous regarder. Et Antoine l'adore.

Sara n'apprécie pas la tournure que prend la conversation. Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix amoureux. Ce n'est pas sa belle sœur ou son fils qui vont décider de qui elle doit fréquenter. Elle préfère y mettre fin.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Ils vont attendre le gâteau.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnage

Et voilà le 3ème de la semaine. Relativement indissociable du précédent. Merci des messages. Bon, plus de Hank. Enfin, pour le moment... après tout ça présence n'était pas souhaitée ce jour! J'évoque dans ce chap "With or without you" de U2. Je peux vous faire suivre les paroles si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne voulais pas l'inclure dans le chap, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Bonne lecture

Chap 11

Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Joyeux Anniversaire Antoine, Joyeux Anniversaire.

Sara amène sur la table le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Antoine. Elle l'a fait faire exprès chez un pâtissier français. Le glaçage en chocolat annonce fièrement « Bon anniversaire Antoine ». Elle avait même demandé au pâtissier de dessiner une petite araignée avec un chocolat blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à son fils. Elle déteste cette passion qu'il a développé, à l'initiative de Grissom évidemment, pour les insectes, et plus particulièrement les araignées. Mais bon, c'est son jour, et elle veut vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Tout le monde se réunit autour de la table. Antoine grimpe sur les genoux de sa mère pour pouvoir souffler ses bougies. Il réussi à éteindre les 3 d'un seul souffle avec une grande fierté. Les flashs crépitent dans tous les sens.

Abby avait raison.

Antoine souffle à nouveau ses bougies, mais cette fois avec l'aide de Lisa, puis des jumelles, puis des 3 cousines en même temps. Greg veut absolument une photo où il souffle les bougies avec Sara. Jim veut qu'on le prenne avec Antoine et Sara, son petit fils et sa fille comme il dit…

Tout ceci se passe dans un joyeux brouhaha. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine ce lasse de ce petit jeu. Il va s'installer confortablement sur les genoux de Grissom qui est resté à sa place à table dans un calme distant pendant toute cette gentille agitation.

Jim en bon patriarche coupe le gâteau. De petites parts pour que tout le monde puisse y goûter. D'autant que tout le monde a participer bien volontiers au partage d'ADN sur ce gâteau. Antoine, revenu dans les bras de sa mère pour manger sa part, refuse la petite araignée blanche. Elle est pour Grissom. Sara est soulagée par cette décision. Même si c'est du chocolat elle n'aurait pas du tout apprécier devoir la manger.

Les enfants avalent rapidement leur désert avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Antoine reprendre leurs jeux. Les adultes restent à table, et partagent les autres pâtisseries. Fait maison celles-ci.

Catherine : Sara, ce repas était excellent.

Sara : Merci

Nick : Je ne te savais pas si bonne cuisinière

Samuel : C'est de famille

Abby : Tu parles, Sam. La dernière fois que tu as cuisiné tu as failli brûler la maison.

Warrick : Pour Sara, je confirme. C'est une excellente cuisinière. Même si certains de ses plats manquent de viande

Sara : C'est bien la première fois que tu te plains

Warrick : C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est toujours un régal.

Grissom silencieux jusque là : Une femme à marier.

Il a dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sara ne sait comment réagir. Son ton n'est pas celui de l'affirmation. Une pointe de regret ? Une question ? Elle essaie de sonder son regard. Mais la magnitude de ce dernier ne lui apporte pas plus de réponses. Au contraire. A la surprise de Sara, Grissom soutient son regard, il ne baisse pas les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il attend, c'est bien la première fois qu'il ne fuit pas après une telle « petite phrase » assassine qui lui fait croire que tout est possible.

L'intervention de Greg empêche le malaise de s'installer. Quoique personne n'ait prêté attention à cet échange non verbal entre eux malgré son intensité bien palpable pour les deux intéressés.

Greg : Et boss, je ne savait pas que tu étais si doué avec les enfants.

Nick : C'est grâce à toi qu'il a appris.

Jim : C'est sûr qu'à force de superviser une bande de gamins

…

Tout le monde passe un excellent moment. Entre discussions légères, quelques sujets un peu plus sérieux et beaucoup d'éclats de rire.

Antoine vient voir Grissom

Antoine : Gil, tu veux bien nous lire les « Aventures de Mimi la mygale » ?

Sara : Chéri, Grissom est en pleine discussion avec les adultes. Retournés jouez.

Griss : Laisse sara. Ca me fait plaisir.

En fait, il est ravi de cette interruption. Pas qu'il s'ennui au milieu de tous ses amis, mais il ne se sent pas très à son aise. Il n'a qu'une envi, être seul avec Sara. Alors toutes ces discussions sont loin de le passionner. Il n'arrive pas à ce concentrer sur ce qui se dit.

Grissom attrape Antoine, le hisse sur ses épaules et part dans le salon. Quelques minutes après, Grissom est installé dans un fauteuil. Lisa sur une jambe, Antoine sur l'autre et les jumelles sur des coussins à ses pieds. Les quatre enfants semblent hypnotisés par le récit. A moins que ce ne soit par sa voix. Ca façon de lire le récit. Il accentue toutes les intonations. Fait les différents personnages en changeant de voix. Seul Antoine ose l'interrompre de temps en temps pour se faire expliquer un mot, une phrase. Alors, à la stupéfaction de tous, il donne une définition exacte, mais compréhensible par les enfants.

A table, la discussion reprend ses droits. C'est Greg qui interrompt tout le monde pour qu'ils observent Grissom. Personne ne reconnaître leur superviseur. Si, bien sûr, l'homme patient, qui est capable d'expliquer tout et n'importe quoi même au plus stupide des hommes. Mais cet homme attentionné, attentif, entouré de 4 minots les surprend. Comment cet homme associable, distant, se retrouve assailli par des enfants, en train de leur lire une histoire.

Sara sait qu'il va se sentir gêné s'il sent qu'il est ainsi observé.

Ce Grissom là, elle, elle le connaît. Il est toujours comme ça avec Antoine. Il aime les enfants. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il est lui même un enfant. Evidemment, il a des responsabilités, une équipe à gérer. Mais au fond, il a gardé son cœur d'enfant. Il est toujours prêt à s'amuser. Il ne voit pas le mal. Enfin, si, dans son métier il est toujours présent, mais il ne le comprend pas. Il a ce petit coté naïf. Pour lui, il est inconcevable qu'une personne soit mauvaise par nature.

Elle aime ce Grissom et voudrait que tous ses collègues le connaissent. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite. Alors elle relance rapidement la conversation pour qu'il cesse d'être le centre de leur intérêt.

Sara : Et Warrick, si tu te mettais au piano.

Warrick : Bien sûr ma belle, si tu m'accompagnes

Cath : Attendez. Warrick, tu joues du piano ?

Warrick : Un peu oui ;

Sara : Ne fait pas ton modeste. Tu joues merveilleusement bien.

Warrick gêné : bon, alors, tu m'accompagnes ?

Sara : d'accord. On joue à 4 mains ou je prends la guitare.

Greg : Sara, tu joues du piano ? Et de la guitare ?

Nick : Non Greg. Sara a un piano juste pour faire jolie.

Warrick : En fait je pensais plus à ta voix

Greg : mais tu chantes en plus ?

Jim : Evidemment Greg

Greg : Sara, épouses moi.

Sara, riant : Dans tes rêves Greg

Greg : en fait dans mes rêves on passe directement à la nuit de noce.

Sur ce, Greg reçoit la serviette de Sara en pleine figure.

Et un regard assassin de Griss qui a suivi la conversation d'une oreille distraite alors qu'il est toujours avec les enfants. Heureusement que Greg ne le voit pas, il serait pétrifié sur place.

Warrick : Alors ma belle, on y va.

Sara : Qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter ?

Warrick : Je pensais à un petit U2

Sara lui fait un immense sourire. Elle sait exactement la chanson qu'il veut entonner.

Elle a un sens, pour chacun d'eux. Comme elle, il est amoureux d'une personne qui a des difficultés à faire face à ses sentiments pour lui. Résultat, comme elle, il ne sait plus si sa vie est plus heureuse auprès de cette personne ou s'il doit s'en éloigner.

C'est ainsi qu'il se lance dans « With or Without you »

Ils restent tous subjugués par ce duo. Particulièrement Grissom qui les a rejoint après avoir terminé son histoire. Il est émerveillé par _sa_ voix.

Cependant, il perçoit une pointe de jalousie à la complicité qui irradie d'eux. Ces deux là ont mis du temps à s'apprécier, mais maintenant ils sont inséparables. Ses deux « protégés ». Grissom sait que Warrick n'est pas un adversaire. Leur relation est purement fraternelle. En fait il est heureux de savoir qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre.

Le texte résonne dans son esprit. Il ressent la même chose. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il veut être avec elle. Et il va tout faire pour y parvenir et pour la rendre heureuse.

A la fin de la chanson, les applaudissements et les compliments pleuvent. Les enfants les ont également rejoint et on enchaîne avec toutes sortent de chansons pour que chacun puisse s'exprimer. Greg est un peu frustré évidemment car toutes ces propositions sont refusées. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas jouer du Marilyn Manson…

Sara s'éclipse discrètement dans la cuisine, ce qui n'échappe pas à Grissom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Griss : Je peux t'aider ?

Sara, surprise : Merci. Je vais juste commencer la vaisselle.

Griss : je peux t'aider si tu veux

Sara : merci, mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire la vaisselle à deux. On risque d'être un peu à l'étroit tous les deux devant l'évier. _Comme si ça me gênait._

Griss : _Sara, promiscuité, de nombreuses images défilent dans sa tête._ Je peux au moins essuyer la vaisselle.

Sara : Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile.

Ils commencent leur besogne en silence.

Sara : merci d'être venu. Antoine tenait vraiment à ce que tu sois présent.

Griss : je n'allais pas rater ça. Les 3 ans de Toinou. Et toi, ça te fait plaisir.

Sara : Oui, je suis heureuse de participer à ses 3 ans.

Griss : Sara !

Sara, l'imitant : Griss

Griss : T'as décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas le sens de ma question

Sara : Oui.

Griss : oui quoi ?

Sara : Oui je sais que ce n'était pas le sens de ta question.

Griss : Et,

Sara : et oui, je suis contente que tu sois là….

Sara : Au moins je n'ai pas à essuyer la vaisselle

Griss : moque toi.

Le silence reprend ces droits. Depuis quelques mois c'était le premier silence non pesant. Ils sont bien là ensemble. A partager cette tache ménagère. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer partager une telle activité avec lui. Mais finalement, elle se voit bien tous les jours faire la vaisselle à ses cotés.

Sara : Tu sais que c'est le premier puzzle d'Antoine. Il adore ça.

Griss : Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous deux. J'étais sûr qu'un puzzle lui plairait à lui qui est si minutieux et obstiné.

Sara : et en quoi ce puzzle t'a fait pensé à moi ?

Griss : le papillon qu'il représente.

Sara : Le papillon ?

Griss : Oui. Je pense toujours à toi quand je vois un papillon. Je trouve que cet animal te symbolise parfaitement.

Sara se tourne vers lui. Un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Sachant qu'il a toute son attention, il continue.

Griss : D'abord sa beauté évidemment. Ensuite sa fragilité. Quand je regarde un papillon, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir cette finesse qui en émane. Il en va de même avec toi, même si tu veux le cacher. Et puis, il y a ce coté éphémère qui le pousse à bouffer la vie à pleine dents. Profitant de chaque instant, comme toi. Et enfin son évolution. Il se métamorphose d'une larve vers un papillon.

Sara reste est très étonnée. Elle ne voit pas bien en quoi le passage de la larve vers le papillon lui ressemble.

Griss : J'ai rencontré une charmante jeune étudiante qui voulait tout apprendre de la vie. Et aujourd'hui je me retrouve face à une merveilleuse femme accomplie, tant dans sa vie personnelle que dans sa vie professionnelle. J'admire tout ce chemin que tu as parcouru.

Sara est très touchée par cette déclaration. Heureusement qu'il est derrière elle. Elle n'est pas prête à affronter son regard.

Griss : Et puis, a chaque fois que je te vois, que j'entends ta vois, je ressens des papillons dans le ventre.

Sara n'a toujours rien dit. Concentrée sur sa tache. Elle ne veut pas voir ses yeux. Elle est sûre de s'y noyer. Elle l'entend quitter la pièce. Son cœur se resserre. Elle l'a froissé. Elle sait ce qu'il ressent. Elle aussi a été repoussée. Elle s'en veut. Il n'a jamais été aussi ouvert, aussi gentil. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle le repousse. Elle est folle de lui. Elle n'a q'une envie, ce blottir dans ses bras. Mais sa peur qu'il fasse à nouveau marche arrière est la plus forte.

Deux mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches.

Grissom.

Elle reconnaîtrait ces mains entre mille. Puissantes et délicates. Chaudes. Fermes et douces. Juste faites pour son corps.

Elle veut se retourner, mais ces mains l'en empêchent, maintenant fermement ses hanches. Grissom finit par l'enlacer. Son bras gauche vient encercler sa taille alors que son bras droit encercle ses épaules. Sara ne peut que tourner la tête. Mais là encore, il lui interdit en venant poser sa joue sur la sienne dans une douce caresse.

Enfin, il l'attire à lui. Son dos contre son torse.

Griss : Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir Sara. Et je comprends tes réticences envers moi. Je comprends que tu doutes de mes sentiments. Mais je te promets que je suis sincère. Je vais tout faire pour te le prouver.

Sara pose ses mains sur les siennes. Lui demandant silencieusement de la libérer. Grissom ne veut pas la relâcher, la voir s'éloigner de lui. Il se sent bien dans la chaleur de son corps. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte, lentement, en espérant qu'elle change d'avis et reste dans ses bras.

Sara se retourne pour lui faire face. Mais elle reste enlacée dans ses bras, elle ne veut surtout pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle pose sa main droite sur son cœur, l'autre sur sa joue. Ils restent comme ça quelques secondes. Les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

Sara : Docteur Grissom, votre cœur bat à plus 95. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que vous soyez en colère ?

Grissom : Quand mon pouls atteint 95 je suis en colère. Au-delà c'est quand je te désir.

Voix : Hmm Hmm

Immédiatement Grissom lâche Sara et s'éloigne d'elle. Ils sont aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Jim : C'est une façon intéressante de faire la vaisselle.

Sara/Griss dans la précipitation : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Jim : Mais je ne crois rien. Sara, on va devoir y aller. Le service commence un peu plus tôt. On vient d'avoir un appel. Tout le monde veut te dire au revoir et te remercier.

Jim, en repartant : C'est une chance que je me sois porté volontaire pour venir vous chercher. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres sachent garder un tel secret.

Grissom et Sara fixe l'endroit ou Jim se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Griss : Je cois qu'on devrait les rejoindre.

Sara : Oui. Oui, tu as raison

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la cuisine, Sara éclate de rire.

Griss : La situation n'est pas très drôle Sara. Jim vient de nous surprendre.

Sara : Tu regrettes ?

Griss : oui

Le visage de Sara se ferme, ses épaules tombent. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comme à chaque fois il se joue de ses sentiments. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière.

Griss : qu'il soit arrivé trop tôt et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Sara s'étirent à nouveau.

Sara : en fait je ne riais pas de la situation.

Griss perdu : pourquoi alors ?

Sara : ta chemise. Elle est mouillée. Tu as l'empreinte de ma main sur ton cœur.

Griss : j'ai l'air malin

Sara : Attends, on peut arranger ça.

Sara attrape un torchon. Elle le plie dans la longueur et la pose sur son épaule.

Sara : voilà, comme ça la tache est cachée.

Griss perplexe : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la solution. Et puis, j'ai envie de garder cette empreinte le plus longtemps possible. Au moins j'aurais l'impression de d'avoir un moment avec moi ce soir.

Griss : A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Tu es toujours dans mon cœur Sara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara est de repos ce soir. Elle voulait passer la soirée avec Antoine le jour de son anniversaire.

Tout le monde est parti.

Antoine est couché. Il était vraiment heureux de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il s'est beaucoup amusé et a été très gâté.

Sara a fini de ranger la maison.

Elle se pose enfin dans son lit.

Elle n'arrive pas à lire.

Impossible de ce concentrer. Elle ne cesse de penser à Grissom.

Heureusement que Jim les a interrompu. Ils se seraient embrassés.

Heureusement que Grissom travaille ce soir. Ils auraient couché ensemble.

C'est indéniable. Ils ne peuvent pas résister à l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux. Elle a envie de lui. Mais ce n'est pas une solution. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à régler avant de se lancer dans une relation. Mais elle va se donner les moyens que leur histoire fonctionne.

En fin de semaine elle a rendez-vous avec Hank. Elle lui dira que c'est impossible entre eux, qu'elle n'est pas libre. Qu'elle a un homme dans sa vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Une famille?

Disclaimer: Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Nanou, Sidle, MissSidle, et maCAdam, merci de vos messages, et d'avance 1001 excuses, Hank est toujours présent... mais de loin...

Et puis, ne blâmer pas ce pauvre Jim. S'il n'était pas intervenu c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. J'en assume la pleine responsabilité...

Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre encore un peu dans cette folle aventure...

Chap 12: Accident

Toute l'équipe est rassemblée dans la salle de repos pour recevoir les assignations.

- Nick et Catherine. Un double homicide dans la bourgade de Ely. La police locale demande notre soutient. Une affaire délicate.

Catherine attrape les documents relatifs à l'enquête et s'adresse à Nick en quittant la pièce.

- Prêt pour une petite balade Nick?

- Pas loin de 1000 km aller/retour! Tu pars d'une promenade. Mais avec toi Cath, c'est toujours un bonheur.

- Warrick, Sara. Un corps dans une décharge.

Warrick prend l'assignation et commence à lire rapidement le résumé.

- Un corps? Plutôt les restes d'un corps. Une soupe humaine dans un container.

Sara n'en revient pas. Il l'a mise sur un cas de décomposition. Pas ce soir. 

- On y va Sara? J'espère que tu as récemment fait le plein de citron

- Je te rejoins Warrick. Je voudrais faire le point avec Grissom sur notre enquête d'hier.

Alors que Warrick va préparer le véhicule, Sara et Grissom regagnent son bureau. Il sent bien qu'elle est en colère après lui. La discussion qui l'attend n'a sûrement rien à voir avec leur enquête d'hier. Tout est bouclé, il n'a plus qu'à relire leurs conclusions et transmettre le dossier. Il sait bien se qui la chagrine.

Aussitôt la porte fermée Sara attaque.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

- De quoi parles tu Sara? _Evidemment que je l'ai fait exprès. _

- Me mettre sur un cas de soupe humaine.

- Sara, il arrive qu'on ait des affaires de ce genre. Ne me dit pas que tu ne supportes plus ça.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais ce soir je ne veux pas d'une telle affectation.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton superviseur tente désespéramment de te séduire que tu peux pour autant choisir tes affaires. _Désamorcer la bombe par la plaisanterie._

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon superviseur est jaloux que je dois me coltiner toutes les affaires pourries. Sa voix monte en intensité devant autant de mauvaise foix.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu entends par là? _Qu'est-ce que tu crois Sara, que je vais te laisser aller à ce rendez-vous sans me battre. A chacun ses armes._

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai rendez-vous avec Hank demain matin.

_Evidemment que je le sais, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça._

- Je ne vois pas bien le lien entre cette enquête et ton rendez-vous. On parle de travail ou de ta vie amoureuse? Il a mis bien trop d'amertume dans son ton. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Mais à l'idée de savoir qu'elle doit voir ce type…

- Le rapport? Soupe humaine. Odeur incrustée dans la peau, les cheveux. Je vais devoir annuler.

- Tu insinues que je t'affecte à cette enquête pour te voir annuler un rendez-vous galant parce que je pense que ton prétendant ne supportera pas les réminiscences d'odeurs. _C'est vrai que dis comme ça! La jalousie me conduit bien bas._

- Ecoute Sara, ça fait parti du travail. Alors soit tu trouves un homme capable d'encaisser _comme moi par exemple. _Soit tu changes de travail.

- Ne me pousse pas trop Grissom, ou tu pourrais bien me voir partir.

- Alors quoi. Tu veux que je te mette sur l'affaire à Ely. Ah, oui, tu ne sentiras pas la mort, mais tu risques fort de ne pas rentrée à temps. Tu voix, si ton affectation était un acte de jalousie comme tu le supposes, je t'aurais envoyée à l'autre bout de l'état.

- T'es bien plus malin que ça. Là tu le rabaisses en le rendant incapable de partager mon métier. Ca te donnes un argument de plus pour affirmer qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi.

_Il n'est pas fait pour toi_

- Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette discussion. Warrick t'attends.

C'est comme ça qu'il met fin à la conversation. Sara quitte son bureau en claquant la porte.

Grissom ne veut pas la regarder. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû agir ainsi. Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne lui ressemble pas. 

Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Il était sûr qu'elle annulerait. Il n'a aucune envie qu'elle passe du temps avec Hank. 

Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la reconquérir. Pour lui prouver qu'il est sincère et qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de faire marche arrière cette fois. Elle est réceptive à ses attentions. Et pourtant elle va déjeuner avec l'autre. Alors oui, il a profité de la situation. 

Il n'aurait pas dû. C'est sûr, il a gagné une bataille. Elle n'ira pas déjeuner avec Hank demain matin. Mais à quel prix. Il a bien vu la colère dans ses yeux. Il a été trop loin. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était prête à partir. 

Non, elle ne peut pas partir. Ses amis vivent ici, sa famille. Elle a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'en pense pas un mot. C'était pour le blesser. Une vengeance. Elle sait qu'il ne supporterait pas son départ.

Demain, il lui apportera des citrons avec le déjeuner. Elle lui pardonnera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara est dans la voiture avec Warrick. Elle se plonge dans ses pensées. Depuis l'anniversaire d'Antoine, Grissom passe de l'homme le plus adorable du monde à ce mec imbuvable. Comment ose t'il se mêler ainsi de sa vie privée? 

Sara sait qu'il est jaloux. A plusieurs reprises il lui a demandé d'annuler son déjeuner avec Hank. Elle n'a pu s'y résigner. Elle préfère parler à Hank en face à face. Maintenant c'est reporté. 

Elle est en colère après Grissom, son attitude est puérile. A peine digne d'un adolescent. Surtout qu'il ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Elle doit avoir ce rendez-vous avec Hank. Elle ne veut pas mettre fin à cette relation par téléphone. 

Elle est d'autant plus énervée que tant qu'elle n'aura pas réglé la situation avec Hank, elle ne laissera pas de relation amoureuse s'installer avec Grissom. Cet idiot leur fait perdre un peu plus de temps. Evidemment, il ne sait pas que ce rendez vous avec Hank n'a que pour seul objectif de rompre avec ce dernier. Après tout ça ne le regarde pas. Elle voit qui elle veut quand elle veut. Elle n'a aucun compte à lui rendre.

Grissom jaloux! Il est vraiment prêt à tout.finalement, a bien y penser, c'est plutôt flatteur. Il tient vraiment à elle, à recoller les morceaux, à ...

- Sara, SARA. Ton portable sonne.

- Oh, excuse moi Warrick. Je ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Sara Sidle

_- Sara, c'est Samuel. _

L'empressement et le stress dans la voix de son frère lance une pointe de fer dans son cœur.

- Que ce passe t'il Sam?

_- Je suis à l'hôpital avec Toinou_

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Warrick, mis en alerte par l'angoisse dans la voix de Sara ralenti. Il prête plus d'attention à ses réponses.

_- Il s'est cassé le bras. Rien de bien grave._

- Comment ça rien de grave? Mon fils c'est cassé le bras et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Comment un enfant de 3 ans se casse le bras. A quel hôpital êtes-vous? Comment va t'il? Passe le moi.

Depuis la naissance d'Antoine, Sara a tendance à réagir au quart de tour pour le moindre bobo. Elle a peur d'un rien. Elle ne veut pas revivre les 3 mois les plus long de sa vie. Antoine est un grand prématuré. Il est né 2 mois avant la fin du terme de sa grossesse. Pendant 3 longs mois il est resté à l'hôpital, en couveuse. Tout le monde avait craint pour sa vie. Chaque jour gagné était un espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il puisse rentrer avec elle, en pleine santé. Mais Sara ne peut s'empêcher de revoir cette petite crevette toute chétive, toute fragile. Et au moindre problème elle ressent cette peur lui vriller le ventre.

Comprenant qu'il y a un problème avec Antoine, Warrick arrête la voiture sur la première place de parking qu'il trouve.

-_Sara, Sara, stop. Il va bien une infirmière l'a ausculté. Un médecin va venir le voir dès que les radios seront faites. Il va sûrement devoir lui poser un plâtre. _

- J'arrive.

Sara met fin à la conversation. Et se tourne vers Warrick qui n'a pas besoin qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. 

- Merci

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara se précipite hors du véhicule pour demander sa route à l'accueil. Elle est rapidement dirigée vers le service des urgences orthopédiques où elle retrouve son frère et son fils.

En un éclair elle est accroupie devant Antoine. Il a l'air absent. Son regard est lointain. Il porte son bras en écharpe. Sara est affolé en voyant ce petit bras enflé, tout bleu. Elle veut le serrer contre son corps mais elle a peur de lui faire mal.

- Eh bonhomme, ça va?

- J'ai mal.

Antoine est content de voir sa maman. Il n'aime pas cet endroit. Il n'arrive pas à le définir, mais il a l'impression de le connaître trop bien; C'est comme un cauchemar mais qui reste dans le brouillard. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler. Mais se sont des sensations désagréables. Une piqûre sous son pied, une gêne dans son nez… Tout est blanc, froid. Les gens sont pressés. Il y a du bruit, des pleurs, des cris. 

Il se réfugie dans les bras de Sara. Là au moins c'est doux, chaud. Il veut juste que cette douleur s'arrête et rentrer à la maison avec maman.

Le médecin arrive avec les radios et les posent sur le panneau lumineux. Sara s'approche, Antoine dans ses bras, la tête blottie dans son coup. Elle observe la radio. Son cœur se serre. Un étau de glace vient de l'emprisonner. 

Cette blessure. Une fracture en vrille. Elle connaît trop ce genre de fracture. Typique sur des enfants maltraités qu'on arrache par le bras de leur cachette. Son étreinte sur son fils se resserre un peu plus. Elle se retourne vers son frère, le regard noir. Elle va le tuer. Il a osé toucher à son fils. Personne ne touche à son fils. Il ne subira pas les maltraitances qu'elle même a enduré enfant. 

- Mademoiselle Sidle, votre fils a une belle fracture. Rien de bien méchant. On va devoir le plâtrer quelques semaines. A cet âge là les os se réparent facilement.

Quel imbécile. Il ne reconnaît même pas ce type de lésion. Si seulement les médecins étaient un tant soi peu formés. Peut être pourraient ils éviter des récidives. Si seulement un médecin avait porté un peu d'attention à ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Son fils ne reviendra plus dans cet hôpital, dans aucun hôpital. Elle va y veiller.

- Je vais devoir emmener ce bonhomme dans la salle à coté pour lui faire son plâtre. Je vous le ramène tout de suite. 

Antoine ne veut pas aller avec cet homme. Il veut rester avec maman. Une jeune infirmière arrive pour s'occuper d'antoine.

- Salut bonhomme, tu t'appelles comment?

- …/…

- Ok, moi c'est Emy. Tu veux bien venir avec moi pour qu'on te soigne.

Antoine ne veut pas répondre. Il ne veut pas la regarder. Il enfoui plus profondément sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. 

- Toinou, mon ange. Tu vas devoir aller avec Amy. Le médecin va te poser un plâtre pour guérir ton bras.

- Quelle couleur tu veux pour ton plâtre? Tu sais, on a plusieurs couleurs. Du rouge, du rose, 

- Le rose c'est pour les filles.

Ca y est, le contact est établi.

- du vert, du bleu…

- Du bleu. C'est la couleur préférée de Gil.

Malgré tous les sentiments qui se bousculent en elle, colère, déception, tristesse, amertume… Sara ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire. Elle regarde son petit bonhomme glisser dans les bras de l'infirmière et se diriger vers la salle de soins tout en continuant leur discussion.

- C'est qui Gil? C'est ton papa?

Sara aurait aimé entendre sa réponse. Mais ils sont déjà loin et elle a des choses bien plus importantes à régler.

Elle se retourne vers son frère en furie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Grissom

- Grissom, c'est Brass. Où est passée l'équipe que tu devais m'envoyer. Je sais que ce type est mort et à moitié décomposé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée dans cette décharge.

- Je t'ai envoyé Warrick et Sara il y a un moment déjà. Il devrait être sur place maintenant.

- Ils ne sont pas là. Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont perdus. Y a rien de plus visible que cette décharge. Sans compter qu'ils peuvent se diriger à l'odeur.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont dû avoir un problème. 

_Ils m'auraient appelé. Où alors, Warrick a fait un détour pour déposer Sara chez elle. Elle n'avait tellement pas envie de s'occuper de cette affaire. Il serait bien capable de la couvrir. _

- Je les appelle tout de suite.

En y repensant, ce n'est pas le genre de Sara. Elle n'est pas capable de faire passer sa vie personnelle devant son travail. A cette réflexion, il sent une sourde angoisse monter dans sa poitrine. Où peuvent-ils bien être?

Warrick a déjà quitté son poste une fois, sans prévenir. Ca avait fini par un drame. Ne pas penser à ça. Ils ont dû s'arrêter prendre un café, plus les embouteillages, plus une erreur de direction et ils sont simplement en retard.

Il attrape son téléphone et fait le numéro de Sara. Pas de réponses, il tombe sur la messagerie. Pourquoi son portable est éteint. Sara n'éteint jamais son portable. 

Où peuvent-ils bien être. Ses sentiments hésitent entre inquiétude, énervement et … 

Jalousie?

Pourquoi ressentir de la jalousie maintenant. Deux de ses CSI, ont disparu et il ressent de la jalousie? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine. Qu'ils se sont arrêtés dans un hôtel pour un petit câlin avant de rejoindre la scène de crime. Son esprit est en train de dérailler. Pas Sara et Warrick. Ils sont comme frère et sœur. Ils ne feraient pas _çà._ Pas pendant le travail. Warrick allait parier pendant le travail. C'était dans un autre temps. 

Il va décrocher oui?

- _Warrick_

- _Enfin._ Warrick, ou vous êtes. Brass vous attend. Malgré sa colère, le soulagement de l'avoir enfin joint est clair dans sa voix. 

_- On est à l'hôpital_

- Quoi? Que ce passe t'il? Vous avez eu un accident? Comment va Sara? De nouveau l'angoisse trouve le chemin de son cœur.

_- Ca va. Antoine s'est cassé le bras. J'ai déposé Sara à l'hôpital. Je passe voir comment ça va et je rejoint Brass._

- Non, ça va Warrick. Reste avec Sara. Elle doit être affolée

_- C'est rien de le dire. Mais son frère est là. Je vais voir comment ça ce passe et je reprend le travail. Je te laisse, je dois éteindre mon portable._

Grissom se sent comme un sombre imbécile. Comment as t'il pu avoir de telles idées. Cette femme le rend fou. Dès qu'il s'agir d'elle il imagine tout et n'importe quoi. 

Evidemment que son portable est coupé. Dans un hôpital. Elle doit être dans tous ses états. Son petit bonhomme accidenté. Comment Antoine a t'il pu se casser le bras? Une mauvaise chute sans doute. Il a une irrésistible envie de partir les retrouver tous les deux à l'hôpital. Il n'est pas sûr que Sara apprécierait. Après tout il a des choses à se faire pardonner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrick arrive prêt de la salle d'attente du service orthopédique. Il entend Sara. Sa voix est trop aiguë, trop forte, envahie par l'émotion.

- Comment as-tu pu?

- Comment j'ai pu quoi?

- Ne joue pas avec moi Samuel. Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait à Antoine.

- Sara, je n'ai rien fait à Antoine. L'incrédulité et l'incompréhension sont claires dans sa voix.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. J'ai connu ça enfant. Rappelle toi.

- Sara, tu ne crois pas

- Je ne crois rien. Je me fis aux preuves.

- Quelles preuves?

- Ce n'est pas parce que ce jeune médecin est incapable de faire la différence entre une fracture de maltraitance et une autre que moi je ne le suis pas.

- Je ne comprends pas

- La fracture d'Antoine présente une rotation. C'est typique de la maltraitance.

- Sara, je n'aie pas levé la main sur Antoine.

- Tu es comme notre père. Tu frappes par amour? 

- Non Sara. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne pourrais jamais brutaliser un enfant.

- Lui non plus. Souvient toi de ce qu'il disait aux services sociaux. Toujours une bonne raison. Toujours un joli petit mensonge à nous faire apprendre par cœur. Quels enfants maladroits nous faisions. Chute dans les escaliers, accident de balançoire, de vélo. Mais tu ne feras pas ça avec Antoine. Ni avec tes filles. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. 

Sara est nez à nez avec son frère. Elle l'a acculé contre un mur. Elle le défie du regard. Un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

Warrick reste immobile, estomaqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Sara a été une enfant battue. Ce passé explique bien des choses. Son comportement dans les affaires de violence domestiques notamment. Et son frère reproduit le schéma paternel. Malheureusement, ça arrive souvent. Les enfants grandissent dans cet environnement de violence. C'est le mode de communication qu'ils apprennent et qu'ils reproduisent adultes.

Soudain, Samuel agrippe le bras de Sara. En une fraction de seconde Warrick s'interpose. Il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. 

Mais Samuel ne veut lui faire aucun mal. Il veut juste se dégager de l'étau dans lequel Sara l'a forcé.

- Sara, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait à Antoine. Demande à Abby.

- Bien sûr, pour qu'elle fasse comme notre mère. Qu'elle te couvre parce que même si tu es un salaud qui frappe femme et enfants, tu es son mari. Elle t'aime.

- Non, Sara. Parce que c'est la vérité.

Sara laisse sa colère retombée devant le désespoir qu'affiche son frère. Mais elle ne se laissera pas duper. Elle se laissait toujours attendrir par son père quand il se confondait en excuses après l'avoir battue. Mais ce temps est terminé. Elle n'est plus une petite fille livrée au excès de colère.

- Oui. Je suis sûr que c'est _ta_ vérité. Tu es comme lui. Tu finis par croire à tes mensonges.

Samuel ne sait plus quoi dire pour sa défense. Il n'a vraiment pas levé la main sur Antoine, ni ses filles, ni sa femme. Comment Sara peut elle imaginer une telle monstruosité. Pas après ce qu'ils ont vécu. 

Evidemment, il sait qu'elle a beaucoup plus souffert que lui de la violence de leur père. A 18 ans il a quitté la maison. Sara n'avait que 8 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Fuguer avec elle? Il l'a envisagé bien sûr. Mais quel avenir pour une si jeune enfant dans la rue. Ils ne s'en sauraient jamais sortie à deux. A 15 ans elle aurait fini prostituée. Malgré les coups, elle était plus en sécurité avec leurs parents. Mais c'était sans compter que la rage de son père allait accroître irrémédiablement après sa fugue. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour partager les coups avec Sara. Alors les corrections se sont multipliées pour elle. De plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus violentes. Elle a connu les hôpitaux au milieu de la nuit, pour diverses blessures, comme un bras cassé. Jusqu'à l'assassinat de leur père par leur mère. Cette situation a durée 5 ans. 

Il ne sait même pas comment elle a pu encaisser. Lui a fugué dès les premiers coups. Il s'en est tellement voulu de l'avoir abandonnée. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés il commence à se pardonner. Mais devant la violence de sa réaction il sait que ce qu'elle a vécu est impardonnable, pour ses parents comme pour lui. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir de tels actes. Il n'a pas su la protéger. C'était sa petite sœur.

Jamais il ne pourrait reproduire ce schéma. Comment l'expliquer à Sara?

Le médecin entre alors dans la salle dans ce silence pesant.

- Mademoiselle Sidle, je viens d'examiner Antoine, pourriez-vous venir une minute?

Sara lance un regard noir à son frère avant de suivre le médecin dans son bureau. 


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Une famille?

Disclaimer: Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Si, si, vous avez été très sage. Plein de rewiews très gentilles et encourageantes. Merci beaucoup Sidle, maCAdam, Nanou et MissSidle. 

Seulement c'était exceptionnel les 3 chap la semaine dernière. Mais c'est demandé si gentiment que je cède à Nanou. Ceci dit, j'attends mon chap du jour sur ta fic

Mention spéciale à MissSidle: c'est le chap sur lequel j'ai eu tant de malet pour lequel ton soutient en coulisse à été précieux . Merci

Bonne lecture

Chap 13 : Quelle maladie?

Warrick et Samuel regardent Sara partir avec le médecin. Une fois ceux-ci hors de porté de voix Samuel entame la conversation.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Antoine.

- Pas la peine de me mentir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir. Je vais juste être là pour soutenir Sara

Warrick ne comprend pas comment il arrive à garder son calme. Il est abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et pourtant il ne s'énerve pas. L'enfance de Sara n'a pas dû être facile. Et s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les tréfonds de la maltraitance avec son fils doit être insupportable pour elle. Elle semble forte comme ça. Mais il la connaît bien. Elle prend sur elle, toujours. Son attitude n'est qu'une façade. Au fond elle prend tout très à cœur. Il doit être là pour elle.

- Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de fracture. Vous autres scientifiques déduisez des faits d'une simple fracture, sans tenir compte des témoignages de gens. Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser, sans m'écouter, juste sur la simple foi d'une image.

- Les preuves ne mentent jamais.

- Mais quelles preuves? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous déduisez de cette radio. A force de vivre dans cette ambiance de violence, de mort, vous en venez à douter de tous.

- C'est simple, quant on tombe la fracture est nette. Là, regarde, la fracture n'est pas franche. 

- Mais Antoine n'est pas tombé. Son bras s'est cassé lorsque je l'ai attrapé pour l'empêcher de traverser la route.

Warrick comprend alors que Sara c'est peut être trompée. Une telle fracture est compatible avec ce que Samuel décrit. Ceci dit, il a dû l'attraper avec une certaine brutalité pour réussir à lui casser le bras.

- Pourquoi avoir été aussi puissant pour l'empoigner?

- Mais parce que j'étais mort de trouille. Antoine était sur le point de traverser la route alors qu'une voiture arrivait. J'ai eu beau l'appeler, crier pour qu'il s'arrête mais il continuait à s'approcher de la route. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'entendait pas, qu'il n'entendait pas la voiture malgré le klaxonne. Alors je me suis précipité sur lui et je l'ai agrippé par le bras. Et c'est là que son bras s'est cassé. 

_Warrick: non. Les preuves ne mentent jamais. Mais nous faisons parfois des erreurs en les interprétant_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara suit le médecin dans son bureau. Il lui indique un siège et s'assoit à ses cotés. Finalement il n'est peut être pas si nul que ça ce docteur. Mais il n'a pas besoin de lui exposer ses suppositions. Sara a pris conscience de ce que fait son frère et elle va très vite régler le problème. 

-Mademoiselle Sidle, Antoine présente des signes de

- Je vous arrête tout de suite docteur, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème immédiatement.

- Vous avez déjà consulté un ORL?

- Un ORL?

- Qui suit votre enfant pour ce problème d'audition

- Pardon? Quel problème d'audition? _De quoi lui parle ce jeune médecin. Antoine n'a pas de problème d'audition. Qu'est ce que son frère a bien pu inventer pour se couvrir. Le seul problème d'Antoine c'est son frère._

- J'ai fait un test d'audition et il apparaît que votre fils a des difficultés auditives. 

- Je… quoi? _Se peut il que son frère n'ait pas menti? _C'est grave? Sara sent une panique l'envahir. 

- Si ce n'est pas pris a temps oui. Sinon on peut le soigner.

- Attendez docteur. Pourquoi avoir fait un test d'audition à Antoine.

- Votre frère ne vous a pas expliqué les circonstances de son accident?

- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps

Après que le médecin lui ait expliqué les circonstances de l'accident d'Antoine, Sara est déconcertée. Elle ne sais plus quoi penser. Les sentiments se bousculent en elle. 

Sa colère a disparu, mais l'inquiétude prend sa place. Elle est soulagée que Samuel ne soit pas la brute qu'elle a envisagée. Elle s'en veut de l'avoir traité ainsi. Mais elle panique pour Antoine.

- Vous avez diagnostiqué le problème d'Antoine? Il va devenir sourd? Vous avez parlé de le soigner? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

- Doucement, doucement. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Dans l'ordre.

- Qu'a Antoine? 

- Antoine est atteint d'otosclérose. Un des os de l'oreille, l'étrier, est atteint par un dépôt osseux ce qui limite la transmission du son vers l'oreille interne. S'il n'est pas soigné, il peut devenir sourd. Heureusement, on peut l'opérer.

- En quoi consiste cette opération? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux à son âge?

- Il s'agit de remplacer l'étrier par une prothèse. Cette intervention nécessite une anesthésie. Pour un enfant aussi jeune je préfère qu'on fasse une anesthésie générale. L'opération se fait dans la journée. Après Antoine devra passer entre trois semaines et un mois dans le silence.

- Un mois dans le silence? Mais vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est un vrai moulin à parole.

- Avec les enfants, c'est souvent cette partie la plus compliquée. Vous pouvez rapidement lui apprendre quelques mots dans le langage des signes. Il prendra ça pour un jeu.

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'apprendre. 

Sara ne connaît que trop bien la langue des signes. 

Peu de temps avant le départ de son frère, celui-ci a reçu une correction phénoménale de la part de leur paternel. Il lui avait fracturé la mâchoire. Résultat, outre un régime à base de soupe et autres liquides pendant plus d'un mois, Sara et Samuel avaient appris la langue des signes pour pouvoir communiquer. 

Une fois soigné, ils avaient continué à pratiquer ce mode de communication. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que c'était très pratique pour se parler dans la plus grande discrétion, évitant ainsi de nombreuses raclées.

Pour Sara, cette langue est associée à de très mauvais souvenir. Elle refuse de l'employer depuis la mort de son père. Mais là, elle va devoir s'y remettre. Pour son fils.

- Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder pour l'intervention. Plus on attend et plus les chances de guérison complète diminuent.

Après avoir pris rendez-vous pour l'intervention, dès que son bras sera soigné, et régler les problèmes administratifs, le médecin reprend.

- Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous ausculter également.

_Sara: Les médecins ont vraiment des techniques de dragues particulières…_

- Ecouter, je ne suis pas disponible

Cette patiente est vraiment très charmante et sa naïveté est touchante, mais comprenant la méprise, le jeune médecin reprend. 

- Je crois qu'il y a un mal entendu. Je souhaite réellement ausculter vos oreilles. 

Sara devient rouge écarlate. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi ridicule.

Le médecin est très amusé par sa réaction. Elle ne s'est pas tant trompée que ça. Dans d'autres circonstances il tenterait bien sa chance. Peut être plus tard.

- L'otosclérose est héréditaire. 

- Je n'ai jamais eu de problème d'audition. 

- La maladie peut passer inaperçu et ne jamais poser de problème. 

Alors qu'il l'ausculte:

- Bien, il n'y a apparemment aucun signe de dégénérescence de l'étrier. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais parlé de ce problème de famille?

- Non. _Notre seul problème de famille s'était l'alcool. _Mais mon frère en sait peut être plus, j'étais jeune quand j'ai été séparé de mes parents.

- Allons lui demander.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara et le docteur rejoignent la salle d'attente. Son frère et Warrick l'attendent. 

Antoine est revenu avec un petit plâtre tout bleu. Il est dans le bras de son oncle.

En voyant sa sœur arrivée, Samuel se détache d'Antoine. Il ne préfère pas provoquer Sara en restant proche d'Antoine. Mais elle semble complètement ailleurs. Dans son monde. 

Antoine se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère. La douleur dans son bras est supportable mais il est impatient de rentrer à la maison avec maman. Pourvu qu'elle ne retourne pas travailler. Son plâtre l'a beaucoup amusé dans un premier temps. Il le portait comme un étendard, le montrant aux infirmières, à Warrick, à son oncle… 

Mais à bien y songer, cet accessoire n'est pas pratique du tout. Depuis qu'il l'a il cherche désespérément une position pas trop désagréable pour pouvoir sucer son pouce. Heureusement, c'est le bras gauche, au moins il peut encore dessiner.

- Samuel, le médecin a quelques questions à te poser.

_Samuel: Ca y est, ça va recommencer. Sara a réussi à convaincre le docteur que j'ai battu Antoine. Le cauchemar continue._

- Il me faudrait des renseignements sur vos parents.

_Samuel: Qu'est ce qu'il veut savoir ce toubib? Est-ce que mon père nous frappait? Oui. Est-ce que ma mère le savait? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle le couvrait? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle nous protégeait? Non. Quoique, l'assassinat de notre père y ressemble. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais frappé personne._

- Voilà, Antoine est atteint d'une maladie héréditaire.

_Samuel: Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il insinue? Que mon père frappait ses enfants, que je frappe les miens et qu'Antoine a aussi cette «maladie» et qu'il frappera ses enfants? N'importe quoi. Il est temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi, se repose et on reparlera de tout ceci à froid._

- Il s'agit d'une maladie qui pose des problèmes d'audition pouvant conduire à la surdité. Savez vous si un de vos parents ou grands parents ont eu ce genre d'ennuis?

Samuel est complètement décontenancé. 

Le docteur ne parle pas de maltraitance. Sara semble avoir oublié leur altercation. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui, comme si elle cherchait à nouveau sa protection. Il pose lentement un bras sur son épaule pour lui communiquer un peu de son soutient. Elle ne le repousse pas. Warrick les a également rejoint. Comme pour faire front commun face à ce médecin qui les oblige à renouer à nouveau avec leur douloureux passé. Il doit se souvenir des discussions qu'il a eu avec ses parents pour tenter de se remémorer un éventuel problème de santé.

- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de tels problèmes dans notre famille.

- Bien. Alors ça doit sûrement venir du coté du père d'Antoine.

_Sara: le père d'Antoine. Evidemment. Héréditaire, c'est aussi bien du coté de la mère que du père. _Cet aspect des choses lui a complètement échappé dans l'intensité de ses sentiments au cours de cette dernière heure.

- Vous savez si son père est atteint de cette maladie?

_Sara: le père. S'il est atteint de cette maladie? Qu'est ce qu'elle en sait s'il est atteint de cette maladie? Faudrait déjà qu'elle sache qui c'est le père avant de savoir s'il est atteint d'otosclérose._

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Il faudrait lui demander, et voir se qu'il en ait de ses parents.

_Sara: ben oui, indubitablement. Reprendre contact avec ces deux hommes pour connaître leurs antécédents médicaux. La prochaine fois qu'elle couche avec un mec, elle pensera à lui demander des informations sur sa santé. _

_En même temps, en ce qui concerne les pères potentiels, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de leur demander quoi que ce soit. Pour l'un, c'était tellement passionnel qu'ils n'ont mêmes pas penser à se couvrir. Une nuit intense, magique, inoubliable. _

_Quant à __**l'autre**__, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle était plus occupée à se protéger plutôt qu'à spéculer sur le risque d'une grossesse. Ne nuit intense, horrible, inoubliable. Jamais elle ne reprendra contact avec cet homme. Il est sorti définitivement de sa vie. _

- Dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'il fasse un test d'audition.

_Sara: Test d'audition. Otosclérose. Perte de l'ouie. Langue des signes (LSF). Surdité. Hérédité._

Sara reste silencieuse. Perdue dans ses pensées. Tous ces mots se bousculent dans sa tête. Les souvenirs. 

La réalisation se fraie doucement son chemin dans son esprit.

_Sara: __**Il**__ signe LSF. Elle a finit par apprendre que ce savoir __**il**__ le tient de sa mère qui est sourde hérédité et surdité. Elle s'est rendu compte que ces derniers temps__** il**__ faisait répéter les gens, qu'__**il**__ s'isolait de plus en plus dans son monde perte de l'ouie? Oui, tout les éléments convergent. Au moins maintenant elle n'a plus à s'interroger sur le nom du père d'Antoine._

- On va s'en occuper docteur. Pour le moment, nous allons rentrer. Antoine et ma sœur sont fatigués.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samuel est retourné auprès de sa famille alors que Warrick reste avec Sara.

Alors que Sara couche Antoine, il en profite pour informer Grissom de la situation. 

Il préfère ne pas laisser Sara seule ce soir. Elle semble secouée par ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à cette immersion dans les limbes de ses souvenirs de petite fille, sur l'erreur qu'elle a commise en jugeant son frère à tord ou à la maladie d'Antoine mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est hors de question qu'il la laisse seule ce soir.

Il considère Sara comme sa petite sœur. Leurs débuts n'ont pas été faciles. Après tout elle était quand même venue pour enquêter sur lui. Mais il s'est efforcé de ne pas la juger trop vite. Il faisait confiance à Grissom et s'il l'avait choisie dans son équipe c'est que c'était quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs Grissom les assignaient très régulièrement ensemble. Et au bout du compte ils sont devenus très amis.

Mais pour le moment il doit appeler Grissom pour le prévenir que ni Sara ni lui ne reprendrait le service ce soir. Il ne leur en voudra pas. Lui-même l'a proposé plus tôt. Si Warrick est très attaché à Sara, il en va de même pour Griss. Si ce n'est plus.

- Griss, c'est Warrick.

_- Warrick. J'attendais de tes nouvelles. Comment va Antoine?_

- Le docteur l'a plâtré. Il sera vite guéri. 

Warrick préfère passer sous silence l'otosclérose d'Antoine. Ce n'est pas à lui d'en parler à Grissom. Il n'est pas tenu au secret médical, mais le secret amical est sûrement plus fort. Cette info ne sortira pas de sa bouche sans l'accord de Sara.

_- Comment va Sara? Pas trop chamboulée?_

- Si. Tu penses que vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans nous ce soir? Je préfère rester avec elle. 

_- Oui, je comprends. _

Grissom ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais dès qu'Antoine a le moindre souci, Sara panique.

Un bras cassé ce n'est pas bien grave. De nombreux enfants se font des fractures. Une fois plâtré, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser le temps agir. 

Deux de ses meilleurs CSI absent ce soir à cause d'un bras cassé! Il va avoir des difficultés a expliquer ça au service du personnel. Mais il sent au fond de lui que Sara doit rester auprès de son fils et qu'elle aura besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés. Il aimerait plus que tout être cette personne. Seulement, après ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plutôt, il n'est pas sûr d'être le bien venu. Et puis, comment l'expliquer à Warrick. Sans compter qu'il sera plus simple de justifier l'absence de deux CSI que celle de Sara et de son superviseur.

_- La nuit est calme. Je vais prendre votre affaire. Je travaillerai avec Greg. Il sera content depuis le temps qu'il veut aller sur le terrain._

Il meurt d'envi de parler à Sara. De la réconforter. Mais comment demander à Warrick de la lui passer. 

- Merci Griss.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Une famille?

Disclaimer: Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci à Sidle, MissSidle, Nanou, maCAdam et TotallyGSR pour vos reviews. Maintenant que vous avez tout compris, est-il vraiment utile de continuer? Plus de suspens, plus d'histoire…

Chap 14: Prise de conscience

Sara s'effondre sur le canapé. Warrick vient s'asseoir à ses cotés. 

- Merci d'être resté. Maintenant qu'Antoine est couché tu peux retourner au travail.

- Je viens d'appeler Griss. Je lui ai dit qu'aucun de nous ne reprenais le service ce soir.

A l'évocation de leur boss, Sara frémit. Elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Warrick entame la conversation.

- Tu veux parler?

- Non. 

- Ca te ferait du bien d'évacuer tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je pense que tu as compris que mon père nous battait.

Sara se replonge dans le silence. Warrick n'insiste pas. Il sait qu'elle va tout lui dire. A son rythme. Rien ne sert de la brusquer.

- Je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris comme ça.

Elle finit par lui raconter son enfance. Les trajets incessants vers l'hôpital. Le départ de son frère la laissant seule face à la violence décuplée de son père. Puis le meurtre de ce dernier par sa mère. Et enfin sa vie dans les foyers, les familles d'accueils.

Ses révélations l'ont épuisé psychologiquement. Elle est effondrée, en larme dans les bras réconfortant de Warrick. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce puisse être aussi difficile de se remémorer tous ses souvenirs, de les exposer à un tiers. Mais Warrick sait toujours comment réagir face à sa douleur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle craque devant lui.

Paradoxalement, aussi difficile que se soit, elle se sent soulagée. Comme si on avait retiré un poids de sa poitrine. Elle partage se secret avec un ami. Les choses seront plus faciles maintenant.

Et puis, même si cette descente dans l'enfer de son enfance est terrible, elle a au moins le mérite de l'avoir éloignée de ses découvertes de la journée.

Mais elle sait qu'elle va devoir y faire face maintenant. Pour elle, pour son fils et pour le père de ce dernier. 

Le regard de Warrick, bien que rempli de compassion se fait interrogateur. Il sait qu'elle a encore des choses a lui révéler.

Elle connaît bien Warrick. Il est loin d'être idiots. Les déductions auxquelles elle est parvenue, il a pu les faire aussi. Ils étaient ensemble sur cette enquête qui les a conduit à l'école des sourds et malentendants. Le moment est venu de discuter de la paternité d'Antoine.

- Grissom est le père d'Antoine.

Depuis plusieurs heures elle est arrivée à cette conclusion. Mais le fait de l'énoncer à voix haute la rend vraiment concrète. Elle ne peut plus reculer maintenant. 

Oui, Grissom est le père d'Antoine. Elle n'a plus aucun doute actuellement. Elle aurait dû le savoir. A bien y penser, Antoine lui-même le savait. Cette connexion entre les deux hommes apparaît alors comme une évidence de cette filiation. 

Ils se sont tout de suite adoptés. Sans aucune hésitation. Le père et le fils. Si différents et si semblables. Différents dans leur aptitude à aimer, et à montrer leur amour. Antoine est très câlin, très tactile, contrairement à Grissom. Bien que ce dernier fasse de nombreux efforts ces derniers temps. Sans parler de ces capacités au lit, il sait se montrer très habiles de ses mains… Elle rougit à cette simple pensée.

Cette fascination pour les insectes qu'Antoine a développé, n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque volonté de plaire à Grissom. C'est simplement dans ses gènes. Comme son goût pour la solitude. Bien que ce trait de caractère puisse également lui être octroyé. 

C'est vrai, Sara et Grissom se ressemble tellement sur certains points qu'il est difficile de savoir de qui Antoine peut bien tenir son coté passionné, minutieux, combatif…

Antoine est le fils de Grissom.

Elle ressent comme un vertige. Depuis la minute où elle a appris sa grossesse, elle ne cesse de se poser cette question. 

Enfin, elle a rapidement cessé de s'interroger sur le nom du père d'Antoine. Cette énigme étant une vrai torture pour elle. Est-ce que son fils est le fruit d'un amour sincère ou d'un dramatique accident? Ne sachant pas si elle pourrait survivre à la seconde possibilité. Voir le visage de son agresseur dans le doux visage de son fils, lui rappelant indéniablement cette mésaventure. Elle a finit par accepter de ne pas savoir. Reléguant cette question au loin d'elle. Souhaitant au plus profond de son cœur que Grissom soit le père de son fils. Ne supportant même pas l'idée que ce puisse être _l'Autre, Franck_. Mais redoutant le jour ou Antoine demande des informations sur son père. Par ce que ce jour viendrait. Tôt ou tard il voudra savoir. Aujourd'hui elle a enfin une réponse à lui offrir. Une belle réponse. Une qui ne nécessitera pas de mensonge. Même si son père refuse d'assumer ses actes, elle pourra lui dire qu'il est le fruit d'un amour sincère, passioné.

Elle devrait être heureuse de cette nouvelle. Seulement voilà. Il va falloir l'assumer cette révélation. Elle va devoir l'annoncer à Grissom. Comment va-t-il réagir? 

- Tu ne le savais pas avant ce soir, n'est ce pas?

- Non. Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, en apprenant l'otosclérose d'Antoine, ses causes, ses symptômes…

- Tu vas lui annoncer.

- Je ne sais pas… Oui, bien sûr… Il a le droit de savoir… J'ai peur de sa réaction

- Il adore Antoine. Ca se passera bien.

- Il l'adore c'est sûr. Mais pour le moment il ne sait pas que c'est son fils. Il n'a aucune obligation vis-à-vis de _mon_ enfant. Mais _son_ fils? Tu sais à quel point il a horreur de s'engager, à quel point il déteste les changements. Il va se sentir piéger. Il va fuir.

- Je ne crois pas. Il a changé ces dernières semaines. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis le seul à m'en être aperçu. Je te rappelle qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors oui, j'ai remarqué ses appels réguliers, ses petites attentions comme ton repas hier.

- Il est peut être prêt à s'aventurer dans une relation avec moi, mais de là à élever un enfant.

- Il sait très bien à quoi il s'attend dans une histoire avec toi. Tu imagines quoi, qu'il te drague pour vivre avec toi mais sans ton fils. Sara, soit réaliste. Il a sûrement pensé à ça. S'engager avec toi ça veut aussi dire s'occuper d'Antoine.

- S'en occuper d'accord, mais pas l'élever, prendre des décisions pour son éducation.

- Réponds moi sincèrement Sara. Tu as sérieusement pensé à lui laisser une chance, une place dans ta vie.

- Dernièrement oui. 

Elle a répondu sans aucune hésitation. Sa décision était prise. Evidemment, elle se serait laisser du temps. Avancer lentement dans cette relation. Pas à pas. Ne pas foncer tête baissée, ne pas céder impétueusement à leurs désirs. Prendre le temps de se connaître. Et surtout ne pas mêler Antoine aux histoires des grandes personnes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de le voir souffrir si ça ne marchait pas. Seulement maintenant elle sait que Grissom est son père. Et tout ce bel avenir qu'elle avait imaginé tombe à l'eau.

- Mais je ne voulais pas qu'Antoine se retrouve au milieu de cette relation tant qu'on ne saurait pas ou on va. 

- Il sait déjà que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ton fils a l'intelligence du cœur. Il sent très bien les gens, il sait lire le langage des corps.

Antoine. Est-ce qu'elle doit lui dire? Comment va-t-il réagir. Il aime Grissom, sans aucun doute. Mais si Grissom ne veut pas assumer cette paternité? C'est certainement mieux pour Antoine de l'ignorer. Du moins tant que Grissom ne se sera pas positionné sur cette paternité.

Ceci dit elle n'a pas le droit de prendre cette décision seule. Elle doit en parler avec Grissom. C'est à lui de décider qu'elle attitude il veut avoir face à son fils.

Mais, Warrick a sans doute raison. Les choses devraient bien se passer. Les deux hommes de sa vie sont déjà très liés. Mais un autre aspect des choses l'affole. 

- Je vais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il apprend sa paternité que 3 ans après la naissance de son fils. 

Et ça, elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Pour elle, c'est encore plus difficile que de dévoiler son passé de petite fille.

Les corrections de sont père, elle a vécu plusieurs années avec. Même si c'est difficile d'en parler, elle en a fait son deuil. Le fait de partager ces traumatismes avec son frère l'a aidé à avancer. Elle n'est pas encore prête a pardonner ses parents pour ce qu'ils leurs ont fait, mais elle a accepté cette enfance.

Par contre, les circonstances entourant sa grossesse. 

Même si Grissom accepte d'assumer sa paternité, sera-t-il capable de comprendre qu'elle lui ait caché ses suppositions. Elle ne lui a jamais menti bien entendu. Elle-même ne savait pas. Mais elle ne lui a nullement parlé des cinquante pour cent de chance que ce soit lui. 

Lui parler de cette possibilité voulait dire lui parler de Franck, l'autre père supposé. Lui parler de 

- Sara, ça va? Tu es toute blanche.

Pour toute réponse Sara se précipite dans la salle de bain. Tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient, la fatigue de la journée, l'angoisse des jours à venir. Tous ces évènements combinés l'ont conduite vers une nausée certaine. Expulser d'une façon ou d'une autre toutes ces horreurs.

Alors qu'elle vomi toutes ces douleurs passées et celles qu'elle imagine futures, Warrick la rejoint. Il s'agenouille auprès d'elle pour tenir ses cheveux et la réconforter en caressant son dos. 

Ils ont déjà vécu cette situation. Mais c'était lui qui avait la tête au dessus de la cuvette. Et la situation était moins dramatique. Il avait pris une monstrueuse cuite. Sara l'avait soutenu dans ce calvaire. Surtout le lendemain avec ce mal de crâne dont il se souvient encore. C'est ce soir là qu'ils avaient définitivement scellé leur amitié.

- Prends une douche, je vais te préparer un jus d'orange frais. 

Sara obéit. Rien de telle qu'une douche bien chaude pour se laver l'esprit. Suivant des gestes machinaux, elle se déshabille, entre dans la douche et règle la température. Elle laisse l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle ne sait plus si c'est l'eau de la douche ou ses pleurs qui glissent sur son visage. 

Après s'être vidée l'esprit, Sara retourne dans le salon. Warrick l'attend, à nouveau. Sur le canapé, un verre de jus d'orange posé sur la table basse. Elle vient se blottir contre lui. Il la serre dans ses bras et tire une couverture sur eux. 

Sara reprend son récit. Elle doit finir de lui raconter son histoire. La première fois est toujours la plus difficile. Après elle pourra tout expliquer à Grissom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara se réveille engourdie d'un sommeil noir, sans rêves, et heureusement, sans cauchemars. Tous ses muscles la font souffrir. Son visage est desséché d'avoir trop pleuré. C'est paradoxal, ses joues ont été inondées toutes la nuit de ses pleurs et maintenant son visage la tiraille de sécheresse. Elle est toujours dans la canapé. Dans les bras de Warrick. Elle se remémore la soirée. Ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en toute innocence. Trop fatigués pour retrouver le confort d'un lit. Warrick dort encore.

Ce petit bruit strident qui l'a sorti de son sommeil persiste. Ca ne venait pas de son esprit. C'est son téléphone. Elle se précipite enfin, elle va au plus vite que son corps lui permet, pour répondre avant de réveiller tout le monde. Elle prend l'appel dans la cuisine pour que Warick n'entende pas le bruit de sa conversation.

- Sidle

- _Sara, c'est Hank. Où es tu? _Son ton n'est qu'à moitié aimable.

_Sara: Qu'est ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai aucune envi de lui parler maintenant._

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis chez moi. 

_- Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous?_

_Sara: son RDV avec Hank. Avec tous les évènements de la nuit, c'est effectivement la dernière chose à laquelle elle ait pensé. _

- Oui, je suis désolée. Antoine a eu un accident hier soir. Je suis restée avec lui cette nuit. Je viens juste de me réveiller et je vais passer la matinée en sa compagnie.

- Et notre RDV? On annule ou j'arrive à te voir plus tard dans la journée? 

_Sara: Elle n'en revient pas. Elle lui annonce que son fils a été victime d'un accident et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de savoir si leur RDV est annulé. De toute façon elle voulait y aller pour mettre un terme à leur «relation». Finalement elle le fera par téléphone._

- Evidemment qu'on annule. Je viens de te dire qu'Antoine a eu un accident. Je ne vais pas le laisser pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuné avec toi. La colère monte doucement en elle et le volume de sa voix augmente avec la frustration

A ce moment là, Warrick qui n'a pas vu que Sara est au téléphone, entre dans la cuisine.

- Sara, retourne te coucher. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné en attendant qu'Antoine le réveil.

_- Ton fils? A la voix, il a l'air bien mature ton fils. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu te serves de lui comme excuse._

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hank

_- Ben voyons. Tu as passé la nuit avec un homme et ce n'est pas ce que je crois_

- Ecoute, ce que tu imagines n'a aucune importance. De toute façon on n'est même pas ensemble

_- C'est vrai, mais tu m'as quand même fais croire que c'était possible entre nous. Tu t'es bien moquée de moi._

- Tu te trompes. Mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Au revoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A peine a-t-elle raccroché que son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Cette fois elle répond vivement à Hank. Elle est en colère après son manque de sollicitude. Elle ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec lui. Elle a bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre, ne serait ce que par la froideur de sa voix.

- Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire Hank alors ne me rappelle plus.

_- Sara, c'est moi, Grissom._

Grissom est glacé par le son de la voix de Sara. Lui qui attend ce moment depuis plusieurs heures en reste pantois. Après le choc de cet accueil, il s'attache à ses mots. _Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire Hank alors ne me rappelle plus._ Cette attitude ne lui est pas destinée. Une seconde. Aurait elle «rompu» avec cet imbécile? Son cœur se réchauffe doucement au son de cette nouvelle. La voie est libre. Puis, resongeant à tout ceci, c'est la colère qui prend le dessus. Qu'est ce que cet idiot a bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans cet état. Si jamais il lui a fait du mal, de quelques façons que ce soit, il le massacre.

Sara n'est pas prête à affronter Grissom maintenant. Tout ceci est encore trop frais. Il lui faut un peu de temps encore avant de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Elle ne peut pas lui parler maintenant. C'est une chose que de raconter son histoire à celui qu'elle considère comme son frère. Il est capable de l'accepter. Mais la raconter à l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle sent qu'elle va s'effondrer. Elle ne veut pas craquer au téléphone. Paradoxalement, malgré toutes les craintes qui l'assaillent, elle est heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Cette douceur, cette chaleur la réconforte. Elle aimerait qu'il soit là, qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras, sans penser à rien.

Le silence se prolonge encore quelques secondes avant que Grissom ne reprenne.

_- Sara… Je…_

- Excuse moi, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Je suis juste fatiguée. _Et dans un état émotionnel improbable. _

_- Je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles d'Antoine._

Sara est touchée qu'il pense à son fils. Surtout après l'attitude égoïste de Hank. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas être étonnée. Grissom fait toujours preuve de compassion. Et puis, il est toujours très attentif avec d'Antoine. Alors oui, c'est logique qu'il prenne le temps d'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais quand même, elle est attendrie par cette attention. Ce n'est pas le moment. Trop d'émotion. Elle va craquer.

- Merci d'appeler. Il va bien. Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé. Il va devoir garder son plâtre 3 semaines et après ça ira.

_- C'est normal Sara. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Tu sembles très affectée. Tu vas bien._

_Sara: Ne me fais pas ça Griss. Laisse ta tendresse de coté pour une fois. Il me sera plus facile de te repousser. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Doute cette douceur dans sa voix lui est insupportable. Elle doit lui parler. Comment lui cacher la vérité alors qu'il est si gentil. Il a le droit de connaître son fils. Si seulement elle avait tout de suite su qu'il était le père. Aujourd'hui ils vivraient tous 3 dans un bonheur sans nom. Mais il avait fallu que Franck traverse sa vie, la bouleverse douloureusement et pose un doute sur sa grossesse._

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée.

_- Tu veux que je vienne. Je pourrais passer la journée avec vous et t'aider avec Antoine. Tu pourrais te reposer._

Sa proposition ressemble plus à une supplique qu'à une offre d'aide. Si seulement elle le laissait entrer dans leur vie. Il ferait tout son possible pour les rendre heureux.

C'est autour de Sara de sentir un étau de glace autour de son cœur. Comment peut il être aussi adorable? Jamais elle n'aurait un jour cru regretter le Grissom fermé, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, celui qui fuit devant tout attachement. Mais aujourd'hui elle préférerait être en face de ce dernier. Ce Grissom dégoulinant de sensibilité, d'affection. D'amour? Elle ne peut pas l'affronter maintenant. Il sera tellement déçu par son omission. Jamais il ne comprendra qu'elle n'ait pas su lui exprimer ses doutes, la possibilité qu'il soit père. Jamais il n'acceptera le geste de Franck. Comment pourra t'il encore l'aimer quand il saura? Il va la rejeter avec une telle force qu'elle ne peut en supporter l'idée. Si au moins il pouvait être moins charmant.

La nausée la reprend. Elle ne peut rester davantage avec lui au téléphone. Elle bafouille une excuse avant de jeter le téléphone sur la table et se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

_- Sara, SARA…_

- Grissom, c'est Warrick. Sara ne se sent pas très bien. Warrick invente le premier pretexte possible pour couvrir Sara. 

- Elle a dû attraper un virus à l'hôpital. Tu sais ce que c'est, avec tous ces malades. 

De savoir Sara malade l'atteint au plus profond de son être. Il voudrait pouvoir être celui qui retient ses cheveux en arrière, qui lui caresse le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Mais c'est Warrick qui va effectuer ces gestes. Il réalise alors que Warrick a passé toute la nuit avec Sara. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas être jaloux. Mais se sentiment est devenu récurent en lui. Il est presque toujours présent. Il tourne à l'obsession, à la possession. Mais il ne souhaite qu'une chose, partager sa vie avec Sara et Antoine. Et à ce moment précis il est le seul qui devrait être à leur coté. C'est lui qui doit être là pour les réconforter, prendre soin d'eux. Malgré cette douleur en lui, et cette sourde irritation envers Warrick, il lui est reconnaissant de prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci à MissSidle, Sidle, Nanou, maCAdam et TotallyGSR pour vos mesages. Donc je fais durer un peu... Désolé, je suis un peu partie en vrille. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ça vous plaira quand même. Bref, un petit interlude avant de lâcher la bombe sur Griss.

Chap 15 : Une nouvelle

Depuis l'accident d'Antoine, Grissom n'a pas beaucoup vu Sara. Il a l'impression qu'elle l'évite. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi.

Au cours de ces 3 dernières semaines, il s'est montré attentif, prévenant, présent. Il veut juste qu'elle sache qu'il est là pour elle et Antoine. Qu'il peut les aider dans la vie quotidienne. Ce n'est pas simple de s'occuper d'un bout de chou si jeune avec un bras dans le plâtre. Antoine n'a que très peu d'autonomie et de mobilité à cause de se maudit plâtre, ce qui le rend très ronchon.

Antoine est extrêmement frustré de devoir à nouveau dépendre entièrement de sa mère pour des choses qu'il faisait enfin seul, comme manger. Il ressemble tellement à Sara, ne jamais dépendre de personne, s'en sortir par sois même.

Il est fatigué aussi, il n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable pour sucer son pouce et câliner Michka, ce qui se traduit par de grandes difficultés à s'endormir.

Et toute la situation retombe sur les épaules de Sara. Elle était épuisée. Il le lisait dans ses yeux rougis. Du coup il lui avait proposé de l'aider. De passer chez elle pour leur préparer le repas pendant qu'elle s'occupe d'Antoine. De lui faire ses courses. Il est même prêt à faire son ménage. Elle n'a qu'à demander. Mais sa réponse est toujours la même : _« merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais me dérouiller. »_

Mais ce soir, il a la chance de pouvoir les aider.

Sara vient de l'appeler. Elle n'a personne pour garder Antoine et elle ne peut pas prendre un soir de congé. Elle est sur une enquête importante, pour laquelle elle est l'enquêtrice principale.

- Sara, prends ta soirée, je m'occupe de ton affaire.

- Tu as déjà suffisamment de retard dans ta paperasse. Tu n'as pas le temps de reprendre mon enquête. En plus, le tuilage va nous faire perdre un temps précieux.

- Alors laisse moi garder Antoine

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça.

- Tu ne me le demandes pas, je te le propose

_Sara : Peut-elle confier Antoine à Grissom ? Oui, bien sûr, elle a confiance en lui. Mais là, il faut qu'il s'occupe d'un enfant. Bon, il s'agit de le garder une nuit. Ca ne demande pas de très grandes compétences. Sara va lui faire prendre son bain, lui donner son repas. Grissom n'a qu'à être là s'il se réveille. _

_Mais, s'il fait un cauchemar, sera t'il capable de le réconforter ? Les rapports humains sont loin d'être son fort. C'est vrai, mais avec Antoine il sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire ou faire. Cette dernière pensée lui arrache le cœur. Une preuve de plus de la connexion entre les deux hommes de sa vie. _

_Elle ne s'est pas encore résolue à lui dire la vérité sur le lien qui les uni. C'est sûrement un des freins qui l'empêche d'accepter sa proposition. Et toutes les autres. Il se montre tellement gentil depuis l'accident d'Antoine. Elle sent bien que la distance qu'elle lui impose le touche profondément. Mais pour le moment, elle ne peut rien lui dire. C'est trop dur. Lui avouer sa paternité c'est lui avouer son histoire, lui parler de Franck, de ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Comment va t'il réagir ?_

_Elle a pris la décision de garder le secret encore quelque temps. Elle lui révélera sa paternité dès qu'Antoine sera totalement guérit. Elle veut pouvoir être complètement disponible pour son petit ange. Ne pas se polluer la tête avec les remontrances de Grissom, ses états d'âme. De qui se moque t'elle ? La situation la ronge indéniablement._

- Sara, je ne suis pas un expert en baby-sitting, mais je m'en sortirais.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu sais, il est difficile en ce moment. Il faut tout lui faire.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Et puis je m'occuperais de lui comme si c'était mon propre fils.

_Sara : C'EST TON FILS_. C'est comme un cri dans sa gorge. _Détourner le sujet_

- Tu as autant de travail que moi. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Tu sais, la paperasse, je peux la faire n'importe où. Il faut juste que j'emmène mes dossiers.

_Sara : Grissom, seul chez elle. Non, elle ne peut pas accepter cette idée. Grissom chez elle, se promenant dans son intérieur douillet. Elle le connaît par cœur, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'inventoriez ses livres, ses revus, ses disques. Connaître les gens par leurs goûts. Bien sûr, elle sait qu'il ne va pas fouiller sa maison. Mais rien que de savoir qu'il va scruter son intérieur avec son œil infaillible est insupportable. Et puis, l'idée de Grissom gardant son fils, Leur fils, chez elle est douloureuse. Elle ne peut pas s'autoriser à visualiser ces deux hommes ensemble seuls chez elle pendant qu'elle est au travail. Une image de la famille qu'il pourrait constituer. Une chimère._

_Elle ne peut pas non plus tolérer qu'Antoine dorme chez Griss. C'est encore plus pénible. Un avant goût de se qui pourrait se passer quand il saura ce qu'elle lui a fait. Accepter leur enfant dans sa vie et la rejeter. Une garde alternée. Perdre en partie son fils et totalement son homme. Son homme. Quelle drôle d'idée. Ils ne sont mêmes pas ensemble._

_Mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire garder Antoine. Peut être a telle une solution après tout ? Oui, évidemment c'est si simple !_

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Grissom est incrédule. Ca a presque été facile de la convaincre

_Grissom : Maintenant qu'il est au pied du mur, il se sent envahi d'un immense vertige. C'est la première fois qu'il va garder seul un enfant. Va t'il vraiment être capable de s'en sortir ? Et comment ils vont faire ? Le garder chez lui. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir de la visite chez lui. Exceptée Sara… et Antoine si l'occasion se présentait. L'occasion se présente et pourtant une sourde angoisse étreint son cœur. Antoine va passer sa maison au crible. Se déplacer partout. Toucher ses cadres de papillons, mettre les mains sur les vitres de ses terrariums. Il risque de casser des objets… Non, tout ce passera bien. Il doit absolument faire fi de cette phobie s'il veut laisser Sara et Antoine entrer dans sa vie. Un jour ils vivront tous les trois et tous ces objets n'auront plus aucune importance. Alors pourquoi pas dès maintenant._

_A moins que. Oui, bien sûr, ce serait plus simple de le garder chez Sara. Il a son lit, ses habitudes. Passer une nuit chez Sara. Cette idée est encore plus étourdissante. Une nuit chez Sara. Mais sans Sara. Qu'importe, il aura l'occasion de la découvrir un peu plus à travers ses lectures, ses musiques préférées…_

- Je vais prendre son lit de voyage et on l'installera dans ton bureau. Comme ça tu seras dérangé au minimum et je pourrais passer le voir pendant mes pauses.

_Grissom : Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est mieux que rien. je peus l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Et puis, je vais passer un peu de temps avec Antoine._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Au cours de la nuit, Sara passe voir si tout ce déroule bien. Voir son Toinou dormir. Remettre la couverture sur lui ; il bouge toujours beaucoup dans son sommeil et elle doute fort que Grissom pense à se genre de chose. Quand elle entre dans le bureau, son cœur, sa respiration s'arrêtent, elle cherche désespérément de l'air.

Grissom est allongé sur son canapé, Antoine confortablement installé entre son père et le dossier. Enfin non, il est carrément avachi sur le torse de son père, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule, le pouce dans la bouche et Michka calé entre son bras et la poitrine de son père. Les cheveux d'Antoine venant chatouillé le menton de Grissom à chacune de ses inspirations. Grissom a passé son bras autour de son fils. Pas dans un geste possessif, non. Mais un geste sécurisant. Empêcher Antoine de glisser entre lui et le dossier du canapé. Sa main puissante et réconfortante sur son dos pour chasser les mauvais rêves.

Ils dorment paisiblement tous les deux, un sourire radieux illuminant chacun de leur visage.

Sara les observe quelques minutes. Elle a délicatement posé la couverture sur eux. Avant de partir, elle Ferme les stores du bureau pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse profiter de cette intimité entre ses deux hommes. Appose un petit mot « ne pas dérangé » sur la porte. Et elle retourne à son travail. Le cœur léger. Son fils va bien. Il a enfin trouvé une position confortable pour dormir en suçant son pouce malgré son plâtre. Ce soir il passera une bonne nuit. Tout va bien se passer. Grissom sera, _est,_ un père formidable. Il ne les repoussera pas. Il acceptera son fils et pourra comprendre l'histoire de Sara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux semaines plus tard, Grissom repense au soir où il a gardé Antoine dans son bureau. Malheureusement, c'est la seule aide de sa part que Sara a accepté.

Un moment inoubliable pour Grissom. Pour Antoine aussi sans doute.

Evidemment, il avait eu un mal fou à le coucher.

D'abord parce que les lits de voyage, qui s'ouvrent facilement en deux clics, il faut être ingénieur « spécialisé petite enfance » pour les déplier.

Ensuite par ce que Antoine était excité somme une puce. Pour lui, le bureau de Grissom, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba. Des insectes partout. Des vrais, des en photos, des dans des sous verre… Sans compter le fétus de cochon… Grissom avait été obligé de faire l'inventaire de toutes ces choses avant de pouvoir le coucher. Ils avaient aussi nourrit les deux araignées, Ziope et Tara…

Grissom n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé ce soir là.

Une fois Antoine endormi, son regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur la petite forme dans le lit. Il semblait si serein, loin de tous soucis. La vie semblait alors si facile. Pourquoi les adultes compliquent toujours tout. C'est si simple de dire _je t'aime._ Pourquoi lui n'y arrive pas ?

Et puis, Antoine avait fait un cauchemar.

Flash back :

_Sur le coup il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il connaît par cœur le cycle du sommeil. Une fois la phase de sommeil paradoxale passée, celle dans laquelle rêves et cauchemars vous enjouent ou vous horrifient, on revient à la phase d'endormissement puis on sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves. Si le rêveur (cauchemardeux) n'est pas réveillé, son cycle reprend et il ne se souvient pas de son rêve. Par contre, si on le réveille, il s'en souvient. Autrement dit, s'il réveille Antoine maintenant, il le plonge directement dans la réalité de son cauchemar, alors que s'il n'intervient pas, le petit ange va se rendormir en oubliant tout. _

_Les cris et les pleurs d'Antoine prennent le pas sur sa réflexion. Même si demain matin, il ne se souviendra pas de ce cauchemar, pour le moment il souffre. Grissom ne le supporte pas. Il se précipite vers le lit, et le prend délicatement dans ses bras. Le serre contre lui. Une de ses mains caresse doucement son dos dans un geste qu'il espère apaisant. Il lui murmure des mots réconfortants. _

_Antoine se réveille. Il est surpris d'être dans des bras inconnus. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de maman. Ce ne sont pas les bras de maman. Où est maman ? Il s'apprête à hurler quand il reconnaît la douceur de la voix de Gil. Ce n'est pas maman mais ça fera l'affaire. Gil peut le protéger. Il passe ses bras autour du coup de Gil, niche sa tête dans son cou, et entoure fermement ses jambes autour de la taille de Gil. Là, solidement ancré à Gil, plus rien ne peu lui arriver. Les monstres ne peuvent plus rien lui faire. Gil est super fort, il va les faire fuir._

_Grissom est surpris par la force d'Antoine. Il est complètement comprimé par le petit bonhomme. S'il ne desserre pas sa prise autour de son cou il va étouffer. Il lui parle gentiment, lui explique qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre, qu'il est là pour le protéger._

_Les angoisses d'Antoine retombent doucement. _

_Grissom s'installe sur le canapé avec Antoine dans ses bras. Antoine ne veut pas retourner dans son lit, il veut une histoire de fées. Une belle histoire avec un beau prince qui sauve sa « princesse d'amour » du vilain dragon._

_Grissom se retrouve désemparé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire qu'il maîtrise. Mais il se lance. Après tout il est expert du conte « La belle est la bête ». Le rôle de sa vie._

_« Il était une fois, une magnifique princesse. Grande, mince. Un sourire étincelant. Des yeux couleur noisette brillant de malice. Des cheveux brun retombant en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. C'est la fille du Roi du pays imaginaire. Son père est fou de sa fille. C'est la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle s'appelle Sari Deal._

_Elle s'est amourachée d'un ogre. Un vilain ogre bourru, qui n'aime que sa solitude, ses livres et sa collection d'insectes. Il est bien plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait des yeux bleus autrefois, vifs. Mais la vie s'est chargée de les délaver. Ils sont devenus gris, mornes. Son sourire n'est plus qu'une ombre, une moitié de sourire. Il s'appelle Gis Mislogr_

_La princesse l'a rencontré 4 ans plutôt. Se promenant dans les bois, elle était tombée sur lui alors qu'il recherchait des insectes. D'abord effrayée par cet ogre, elle l'avait observé de loin. _

_- Vous ne devriez pas vous promenez seul dans ses bois princesse Sari._

_La princesse fût interdite. Comment cet ogre, osait s'adresser ainsi à une princesse. Par son prénom. Ne connaît il pas les règles de la bienséance ?_

_- Ce bois est dangereux, ce n'est pas un endroit correct pour une princesse._

_Sari ayant beaucoup de caractère et ne supportant pas qu'on la surprotège ainsi se rebella._

_- Je peux très bien me défendre seule. Je ne crains pas les ogres mal léchés._

_- Oh, mais il n'y a rien à craindre de moi. Je pensais plus à l'énorme araignée derrière vous. Aranea, n'est pas des plus commode._

_Se retournant, la princesse vit une énorme araignée, de sa taille, s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne pu que crier et se jeter dans les bras de Gis. Ce dernier la déposa à l'abri avant de s'occuper d'Aranea. _

_C'est ainsi qu'ils firent connaissance. _

_Pour le remercier de son courage, la princesse revint le lendemain avec des présents. Gis l'invita dans sa demeure. _

_Sari fût très étonné devant la collection de livres. Finalement, cet ogre n'est pas une brute épaisse, inculte. Ils échangèrent tout l'après-midi sur divers sujets. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la princesse rencontrait une personne capable de tenir une discussion avec elle. Des discussions sans compromis, il osait la contredire, exprimer ses point de vu, exposer ses arguments. Elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse de Gis l'ogre._

_Gis n'en revenait pas. La plus belle femme de tous les royaumes, dans son antre. Et pire, ce n'est pas qu'une très belle femme. Son intelligence n'a d'égal que son humour. Seulement, à son grand désespoir, un ogre ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une princesse._

_Le Roi avait décidé marier sa fille au beau prince Whank Cripedde. Il est jeune, fort, et riche. Il est le descendant du puissant Lickee, chef du grand royaume de Ves Galas. Toutes les jeunes femmes sont folles de lui et veulent l'épouser. Lui, il a choisit Sari._

_Mais Sari elle, n'aime que Gis, malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Elle sait qu'il l'aime, même s'il n'a de cesse de la repousser. _

_Alors, le jour de ses fiançailles avec le prince Whank, fiançailles organisées par son père et Lickee contre sa volonté, elle s'enfuit dans les bois pour retrouver Gis. _

_Celui-ci ne peut résister à l'amour de sa belle. Alors tous deux partent dans un autre royaume, loin de tout jugement, ou ils purent s'aimer et avoir de nombreux enfants. _

_Quand Grissom relève la tête vers Antoine, il se rend compte qu'il s'est endormi, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ne voulant pas le réveiller en se levant, il s'allonge sur le canapé, Antoine sur lui. Grissom s'endort avec ces images en tête. Oui, un jour Gis emmènera Sari loin de Ves Galas, loin de tous ces gens qui se dressent devant leur amour, Lickee, Whank… Ils vivront heureux et élèveront leurs enfants dans le bonheur._

Un bruit à sa porte le sort de ses souvenirs. Une femme, la quarantaine, se tient à l'entrée de son bureau. Elle porte un ensemble bleu marine, un peu strict, mais très élégant. Cette blonde qui se présente à lui à beaucoup de charme. On peut même dire que c'est une très belle femme.

- Monsieur Grissom, nous avons rendez-vous.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Entrez, je vous attendais.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci MisSiddle, Sidle, Nanou, TotallyGSR, maCAdam et Mic0109 pour vos messages… Pas d'impatience. Chaque chose en son temps.

Merci également à celles et ceux qui lisent dans l'anonymat.

Chap 16 : Résignation

Les quatre semaines qu'elle a passé en tant qu'infirmière privée pour son petit bonhomme ont été éreintantes. Antoine était toujours grognon. Manque de sommeil, abattement d'être ainsi réduit au bon vouloir des autres…

Heureusement, sa blessure est enfin guérit. Le médecin lui a retiré son plâtre la semaine passé. Depuis une semaine il s'en donne à cœur joie. Il fait à nouveau les 400 coups avec Lisa. Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Ils ont fêtés les quatre ans de Lisa en famille dans le week end. Lisa a eu un vélo. Avec des roulettes bien sûr. Rose. Au grand désespoir de Sara, Antoine en a demandé un. A peine s'est il remis de sa fracture qu'il veut tenter le vélo !

Retour à cette journée :

_Antoine arrive en courrant et se jette dans les bras de sa maman. Il est extrêmement existé._

_- Maman, maman, je veux un vélo moi aussi._

_- Je… Tu es trop petit Toinou._

_- Non, je suis un grand. J'ai commencé l'école. _

_Sara ne peut réprimer un sourire devant la moue dépitée que son fils affiche. _

_Elle resserre son étreinte sur son petit bonhomme. Qu'est ce qu'il peut grandir vite. Déjà l'école. Maintenant il veut se mettre au vélo. Elle devrait peut être le séparer de sa cousine. Il veut tout faire comme Lisa, alors comme elle a huit mois de plus que lui elle le pousse à grandir plus vite encore. Peut être devrait elle envisager de partir vivre sur une île déserte juste avec son fils pour profiter de lui au maximum._

_Antoine se dégage un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et réitérer sa demande._

_- Alors, j'aurais un vélo ?_

_- Tu es assez grand pour aller à l'école, mais pas pouvoir faire du vélo._

_- Quand est ce que je serais assez grand pour faire du vélo ?_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas, dans une vingtaine d'année. _

_-Maman !_

_Sara essaie de ne pas rire. Mais elle lui offre son plus beau sourire. _

_- On verra dans quelques mois mon amour. _

_Antoine est aux anges. Il embrasse sa mère. Un bisou bien mouillé sur la joue._

_- J'aurais le même que Lisa ? Avec les gardes boues, une sonnette, une lampe devant…_

_- Pourquoi pas. Et rose ?_

_- Ah non, pas rose. Je ne suis pas une fille moi._

_- Je t'en prendrais un bleu. Et tu auras aussi un casque, des genouillères, des coudières, des protections pour les poignets…_

_- Arrête de te moquer maman._

_- D'accord, si tu me fais un énorme câlin avec plein de bisous._

_Antoine ne se fait pas prier. Il passe ses bras derrière le cou de sa maman. La serre très, très fort. Trop fort. Mais Sara n'est pas prête de s'en plaindre. Elle resserre également sa prise pour le coller contre son cœur. Et s'en suit plein de bisous._

Mais toute cette suractivité touche à sa fin. Demain il se fait opérer pour son otosclérose. Il n'a eu qu'une petite semaine de répit. Le point positif c'est qu'en trois semaines, il devrait oublier cette histoire de vélo…

Le programme des semaines à venir n'est pas très réjouissant pour lui. Demain opération. Puis au moins trois semaines dans le silence complet. Il ne va pas pouvoir voir ses cousines.

Vivement que tout ceci soit terminé. Surtout

Le point positif pour lui c'est qu'il va avoir sa maman rien que pour lui, nuit et jour pendant ces trois semaines.

Avec tout ce travail supplémentaire, tous ces soucis, Sara n'a pas encore eu le temps d'avoir une discussion avec Grissom. Mais le moment est venu. Elle doit faire une demande de congé pour un mois. Il va forcément lui demander pourquoi elle veut s'absenter si longtemps. C'est l'occasion de lui dire.

En plus elle n'est pas contre un petit coup de main. Un mois, seule avec Antoine, dans le silence le plus complet. Il ne pourra communiquer que par le langage des signes. Enfin, communiquer est un bien grand mot. Elle ne lui a appris que quelques signes indispensable : maman, faim, soif, mal, dormir. Pour le reste, ils improviseront. Grissom connaît ce langage, il est une des rares personnes qui pourra venir lui rendre visite et échanger.

Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Elle dispose d'une heure avant le début de leur service pour tout lui expliquer. Pour le convaincre d'assumer sa paternité. Par contre ça risque d'être un peu court pour lui dire qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de lui, de son soutient. Lui exprimer ses sentiments et lui avouer qu'elle souhaite plus que tout qu'il forme enfin la famille qu'il devrait, depuis un peu plus de trois ans déjà.

Demain, quand Antoine entrera à l'hôpital se sera avec ses deux parents. Ensemble.

En approchant de son bureau, elle le voir en grande discussion avec une femme. D'où elle est, elle ne voit pas de qui il s'agit. Leur discussion se termine, Grissom et la femme se lèvent. Grissom, qui semble euphorique, prend cette femme dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Sara s'arrête. Pourquoi est ce qu'il la prend dans ses bras ? Qui est cette femme ? Une blonde.

Cath ? Impossible, elle vient de la croiser dans le labo de Greg.

Terri Miller ? Non, aucune enquête en cours ne requière ses compétences, et aux dernières nouvelles ils sont en froid.

Cette femme qu'ils ont croisé au cours d'une enquêtes dans cet établissement pour sourds/muets ? Non, si c'était cette femme ils communiqueraient via le langage des signes.

Cette femme du labo ? Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Crisquelquechose. Celle qui travaille dans l'équipe de jour ? Elle l'a croisée à plusieurs reprises. A la fête de Noël du labo l'an dernier. C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Crumachin. Impossible de remettre un nom. Pourtant elle se souvient bien d'elle. A cette fête elle n'avait pas arrêté de coller Grissom. Elle a même dansé avec lui. Un peu trop près au goût de Sara d'ailleurs. Curtis, c'est ça. Sofia Curtis.

Sara ne sait pas si c'est elle. D'où elle est elle ne voit que son dos. Mais elle est blonde, les cheveux long.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette image de Grissom étreignant une femme est trop douloureuse. Sara fait demi-tour.

Elle va simplement faire une demande de congé pour un mois qu'elle remettra à l'accueil pour lui. Après tout elle n'a pas d'explication à lui donner.

Ah oui. Il est tout gentil, présent, affectueux… Mais dans son dos il étreint une femme dans son bureau. A la vu de tous.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom raccompagne la femme à l'accueil du labo. Les nouvelles qu'elle lui a apporté sont excellentes. Il ne pourrait être plus content.

Une fois celle-ci partie, il se lance à la recherche de Sara. Il doit absolument la voir. Il est sûr que la nouvelle va la ravir elle aussi. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle puisse assister à cette entrevue, mais elle était sur le terrain quand cette femme est arrivée.

La nouvelle que cette dernière lui a donné l'a tellement enchantée, qu'il l'a prise dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Ca ne lui ressemble absolument pas de se laisser ainsi déborder par ses émotions.

Peut être est ce une bonne chose ? S'ouvrir aux gens.

Depuis qu'il essaie de reconquérir Sara il autorise ses sentiments a se révéler. Ceci dit, Il va devoir trouver un juste milieu. Exprimer son amour à Sara, laisser libre court à ses gestes, lui prodiguer discrètement des caresses… c'est une bonne chose. Mais étreinte une femme qu'il ne connaît pas juste parce qu'elle lui apporte d'excellentes nouvelles, là c'est trop.

Après avoir fait deux fois le tour du labo, il se retrouve à l'accueil et demande à la secrétaire :

-Judy, vous n'avez pas vu Sara ?

- Si, elle vient de partir. Elle a laissé ça pour vous.

Grissom récupère l'enveloppe que Judy lui tend. Il est un peu surpris, ce n'est pas le genre de Sara de laisser un mot pour lui à l'accueil. En général, elle vient le voir pour s'exprimer de vive voix, en face à face.

Il retourne à son bureau. Une fois installé, il ouvre l'enveloppe.

Son cœur s'arrête.

C'est une demande de congé.

Pourquoi Sara veut prendre un mois de congé ? Un mois c'est long. Trop long. Il ne peut pas être séparé de Sara pendant un mois.

Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire pendant un mois ? Le jeune médecin d'Antoine dont il a entendu parler. C'est ça. Elle part en vacances avec ce type.

Rien qu'à cette idée, il se sent mal. Il va défaillir.

Cath fait son entrée dans son bureau. Si il y a bien une personne qu'il a envie de voir maintenant, c'est elle. Elle le connaît par cœur. Elle va vite se rendre compte de son malaise. Heureusement, elle est tellement concentrée dans son affaire qu'elle ne remarque pas son état. Ils discutent rapidement de son enquête et elle repart.

Puis c'est au tour d'Edward Cormier de l'appeler. Ils ont un cadavre à « la ferme au cadavres ». Enfin, un vrai cadavre. Un qui n'a rien à faire là bas. Un crime. Il règlera cette histoire avec Sara après leur service.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ce matin, à la fin du service, Grissom a eu une discussion avec Sara, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle veut s'absenter un mois. Elle lui avait parlé d'une histoire de mauvaise ambiance de travail, de manque de respect.

Il ne comprend pas en quoi il lui a manqué de respect.

Ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ce rendez vous manqué avec Hank. C'est vrai, ce stratagème n'était pas des plus élégant, mais tout de même, elle ne lui ferait pas payé cette erreur si longtemps. Et puis, il a entendu dire qu'elle avait mis fin à cette « relation ». Non, ce ne peut pas être la raison.

Cette histoire de viande ? Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander de nettoyer son expérience à base de viande. Bien sûre qu'il sait qu'elle est végétarienne. Mais pour lui un végétarien à simplement un régime alimentaire qui exclu toute viande. Ce n'est pas une personne qui a une phobie pour la viande ! Comment pouvait il imaginer cela ? C'est trop puéril, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est effectivement à cause de lui qu'elle veut s'absenter. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Qu'à t'il bien pu faire de mal ?

Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas seulement un mois qu'elle veut partir. Elle a même parlé de 6 mois à 1 an. Ce qu'il a fait doit vraiment être grave.

Et pour travailler avec le FBI. On nage vraiment dans le n'importe quoi.

Il est en colère.

En colère après lui de ne pas comprendre Sara. De ne pas être capable de lui exprimer ses sentiments. De ne pas savoir comment la retenir.

_« Le labo a besoin de toi ». A bravo Griss. Ça, c'est sûr que ça va marcher. Un argument imparable pour la retenir. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Un homme de lettre comme moi. Qui connaît l'intégralité des œuvres de Shakespeare. J'aurais pu lui décliner un sonnet. Ou mieux, un poème de Pablo Neruda. Oui, c'est ça. Un extrait de « L'amour en rimes »._

_Tu ne ressembles à personne depuis que je t'aime. (...)_

Pendant que le vent triste galope en tuant des papillons  
moi je t'aime, et ma joie mord ta bouche de prune.  
Ce qu'il t'en aura coûté de t'habituer à moi,  
à mon âme esseulée et sauvage, à mon nom que tous chassent.  
Tant de fois nous avons vu s'embraser  
l'étoile du Berger en nous baisant les yeux  
et sur nos têtes se détordre  
les crépuscules en éventails tournants.  
Mes paroles ont plu sur toi en te caressant.  
Depuis longtemps j'ai aimé ton corps  
de nacre ensoleillée.  
Je te crois même reine de l'univers.  
Je t'apporterai des fleurs joyeuses  
des montagnes, des copihues,  
des noisettes foncées, et des paniers  
sylvestres de baisers.  
Je veux faire avec toi  
ce que le printemps fait avec  
les cerisiers.

_Mais non. « Le labo a besoin de toi ». Comment as t'il pu être aussi stupide._

Il est également en colère après Sara de le laisser dans cette incompréhension. Pourquoi le laisse t'elle dans ce flou. Si au moins elle lui expliquait clairement ce qu'elle lui reproche, il pourrait y remédier. Et c'est lui qu'on accuse de ne pas communiquer.

Heureusement, Cath l'a aidé. Pas a se réconcilier avec Sara. Mais au moins trouver une solution pour renouer le dialogue avec elle. Sur ses conseils, il lui avait envoyé une orchidée. Bon, il n'a pas été très original sur la carte d'accompagnement. « _De Grissom ». _Mais que pouvait il dire d'autre. Cath écoutait la conversation quand même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire écrire _« avec tout mon amour », « Pardonne moi »_ même s'il ne sait pas de quoi…

Elle devrait la recevoir ce soir dès qu'elle arrivera au labo.

En fait, elle devrait déjà l'avoir reçu. Le service a commencé il y a une heure. Il ne l'a pas encore vu. Elle devait commencer sa soirée avec Jim pour un interrogatoire au poste de police. Elle est sur une enquête depuis hier et n'a donc pas eu besoin d'assister à la réunion d'avant service pour la répartition des assignations du soir.

Toute l'équipe est à l'extérieur. Lui a choisit de rester au bureau remplir ces documents administratifs en retard. Il ne se sent pas capable de se concentrer sur une enquête ce soir.

Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. En se redressant, il tombe sur Judy, une orchidée dans les bras.

- Qui a-t-il Judy ?

_Grissom : C'est sûrement l'orchidée de Sara. Voir Judy avec lui glace le cœur._

- On a livré cette plante

- C'est une orchidée Judy. Son ton est un peu froid.

_Grissom : Pourquoi elle porte l'orchidée de Sara ? Tout son corps se tend. Il sent qu'une catastrophe de plus va lui tomber sur la tête. _

- Elle a été livrée pour Sara Docteur Grissom

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être Sara ?

Judy est pétrifiée par le ton de son patron. Il n'est pas toujours très commode. Ce soir, il a l'air d'une humeur de chien.

Se rendant compte de son agressivité, Grissom se radouci un peu, la pauvre Judy n'y est pour rien dans tout ça.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde. Remettez là à Sara.

_Elle n'a pas accepté ses excuses. Elle ne veut plus le voir._

- C'est que…

- Quoi ?

_Elle va partir un mois, ou plus…_

- …Sara n'est pas là ce soir.

…_me quitter définitivement_

- Elle doit encore être au poste de police. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Non, elle a appelé. Elle ne revient que dans un mois.

_Attends, je n'ai pas signé son autorisation d'absence. Elle a démissionné. Il sent un nouveau malaise l'envahir. Il a les jambes en coton, son cœur bat trop vite, il sent des goûtes de sueur glisser sur son front. Il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps, sinon il est bon pour une course jusqu'au toilette._

Son monde s'effondre. Un gouffre vient de s'ouvrir sous lui. Elle est partie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La journée de Sara a été longue. Très longue.

A six heures, elle a commencé sa journée avec une altercation avec Grissom. En fin de service. Tôt ce matin. Pourtant elle a l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

A Six heures trente elle était rentrée chez elle. Le temps de prendre une douche et de dormir deux heures. Enfin, dormir. Elle s'était allongée en repensant aux évènements récents. La semaine dernière, elle avait repris confiance en l'avenir. Elle se voyait vivre avec Grissom et leur enfant. Mais hier matin il serrait une blonde dans ses bras. Et ce matin ils se sont disputés. Il avait bien reçu sa demande de congé et l'avait convoquée dans son bureau à la fin du service.

A huit heures trente, elle était allée récupérer son fils chez son frère. Ils ne leur restaient que deux heures pour se préparer et rejoindre l'hôpital avant son opération.

L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre dans le silence la guérison.

Vingt deux heure. Ils sont rentrés quelques heures auparavant. Antoine est couché. Les effets de l'anesthésie générale peuvent durer encore deux ou trois jours au cours desquels il sera vite fatigué.

Elle est épuisée. Elle s'accorde enfin une pose et s'assoit dans le canapé.

Immédiatement ses pensées s'envolent vers Grissom.

Grissom.

Son service a commencé. Il doit savoir qu'elle a pris son congé malgré son désaccord. Elle se demande comment il réagit. Quelle importance.

Leur conversation du matin lui revient en tête.

Il a eu l'air tellement désemparé face à sa demande. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle a essayé de trouver une excuse, prétextant sa volonté de tester le FBI. Quelle connerie. Elle ne supporte pas les agents du FBI. Tous ceux qu'elle a eu l'occasion de rencontré étaient des gens imbus de leur personne. Grissom n'avait pas marché à ce mensonge.

Alors elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas respectée, par lui. Evidemment, il n'a pas compris. Il a simplement ramené ceci à l'accrochage qu'ils avaient eu plutôt dans la nuit au sujet de cette viande à nettoyer. Comment osait il ? Il ne se rend même pas compte de son attitude.

Il est d'une gentillesse incomparable avec elle. Lui affirme la sincérité de ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. Lui jure que plus jamais il ne la blesserait, plus jamais il ne la repousserait. Et pour finir, elle le retrouve dans les bras d'une autre.

_« Le labo a besoin de toi » _

Où a t'il bien pu trouver cette ineptie ? Le labo. Qu'est ce qu'elle en a à faire du labo ? Il aurait pu dire tellement de chose pour la retenir. _« **j'ai** besoin de toi »._ Par exemple ; ou peut être même _« Je t'aime »_. Enfin, n'importe quoi. Mais ses propres mots. L'aurait elle cru ? Pas sûr après tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Le labo. C'est bien de ça dont il s'agit. Du labo, des convenances. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble à cause du qu'en dira t'on. Foutaise. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'étreindre cette blonde dans son bureau.

Ses yeux se posent sur la petite table devant elle. Ils tombent sur la photo d'Antoine, Grissom et elle-même. Elle a été prise au lac Mead. Ils avaient pic niqué au bord du lac. Après Grissom avait joué au ballon avec Antoine puis ils s'étaient promenés. Un passant les avait pris en photo. Antoine dans les bras de sa mère, Grissom la tenant par la taille serrée contre lui. Elle adore cette photo. Grissom a la même dans son bureau. Elle lui en a fait une copie. Il l'a précieusement rangée dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Elle seule le sait.

Cette journée avait été magnifique. Comme toutes celles qu'ils ont passés tous les trois.

Elle s'en veut terriblement. Elle revoit cette douleur dans ses yeux. Il a peur de la perdre. Si elle est honnête avec elle-même, elle sait que cette dispute n'est pas seulement liée à cette femme. Qu'est ce qu'elle sait de cette femme ? Elle a tout de suite sauté sur les conclusions. Mais au fond, elle ne sait rien. Elle ne sait pas qui c'était. Une amie, une cousine…

Cette altercation est liée à Antoine. A son incapacité à lui dire la vérité. En rejetant la faute sur lui c'est plus facile. Elle ne lui doit rien puisqu'il se moque d'elle. Il va faire souffrir leur fils donc il n'a pas à savoir que c'est son fils. Il n'a rien à faire dans leur vie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de lui.

Bien sûr qu'Antoine a besoin de son père. Bien sûr qu'elle a besoin de Grissom. Surtout aujourd'hui. Mais comment lui dire. Elle aussi s'est moquée de lui. Lui faire croire qu'elle part pour plusieurs mois. Elle a seulement besoin d'un mois de congé pour s'occuper d'Antoine pendant sa convalescence. Elle a besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, pour

On frappe à sa porte.

Qui peut bien venir chez elle à cette heure tardive ? Elle se lève pour aller ouvrir.

Elle regarde par le juda et se retrouve face à lui. Elle ne peut pas lui ouvrir. L'affronter maintenant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grissom n'a jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie.

Après avoir congédié Judy de son bureau, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, dans ses pensées. Mais rapidement il a repris le dessus. Sara est partout dans ce bureau. Il la voit dans l'encadrement de la porte, venant lui parler à la fin de leur service. Il la voit sur cette chaise en face de lui à partager une conversation. Et puis il tombe sur le terrarium de Ziope et ses pensées rejoignent Antoine. Il se revoit dans se canapé allongé avec lui. Il imagine Sara quand elle avait pris soin d'eux en les couvrant avec la petite couverture. Quel geste plus tendre aurait elle pu avoir envers eux ?

Il ne peut pas la laisser partir. Il doit se battre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle veut s'absenter, mais elle ne peut pas le quitter. Pas même pour un mois. Si elle a vraiment besoin de vacances, pas de problème. Mais il prendra aussi ce temps.

Il attrape sa veste, ses clefs et se précipite hors de son bureau.

_Ne pas réfléchir._

Maintenant il est devant sa porte.

Il frappe.

Il attend. _Pourquoi met elle tant de temps à ouvrir ? Est elle partie de la ville ?_

Il entend ses pas qui s'approchent. _Elle est là. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je l'embrasse, dès qu'elle ouvre_

Elle met une éternité à ouvrir. _Elle m'observe par le juda. Sourire, lui montrer que je suis la pour faire la paix._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour ouvrir cette porte ? Je vais finir par la défoncer._


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci pour vos reviews. Ca y est Nanou, c'est en ligne... T'as bien fait de ma rappeler à l'ordre, j'ai failli oublier de poster ce soir. Bonne lecture et merci encore des messages

Chap 17 : Mal entendu

Enfin elle ouvre.

Ils restent quelques minutes à se regarder. Sans rien dire.

_Sara est abasourdie : Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le cran de venir jusqu'ici. Mais il est là. Face à elle, sur le pas de sa porte. Il a dû lui falloir une sacrée dose de courage pour venir chez elle. Passer outre ses doutes, ses peurs, pour venir l'affronter, chercher ses réponses. Les voilà maintenant au pied du mur. Elle pensait avoir un mois de répits, jusqu'à son retour au labo. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Grissom à aller de l'avant avec elle. Il s'est fait violence pour venir résoudre leurs problèmes._

- Je peux entrer ?

_Sa voix est forte, assurée. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'a jamais été aussi apeuré de sa vie. Il est venu chercher des réponses, certes, mais elles risquent de l'anéantir. Cependant, ils doivent absolument sortir de cette crise. Avancer, se retrouver. Ils ont un bel avenir ensemble. Il en est persuadé. Il faut simplement qu'ils arrivent à communiquer._

Toujours sans mots dire, Sara s'écarte de la porte pour le laisser passer. Il entre dans la pièce.

- Je peux te servir quelque chose ?

- Non, je veux juste comprendre ce qui se passe.

Sara le fuit. Elle se réfugie dans la cuisine. La tête dans le frigo à la recherche d'une boisson quelconque.

Grissom la suit. Il s'arrête à l'entrée de la cuisine et prend appuie sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Sara, aide moi. Je veux comprendre. Il y a encore un peu plus d'un mois tout ce passait bien. Et là, tu me fuis…

_Sara : oui, je te fuis. Je ne veux pas t'affronter._

_Grissom : je ne peux pas le dire. C'est trop dur, je ne veux pas la perdre_

-… tu démissionnes

Sara se retourne vers lui pour lui faire face. La douleur qu'elle lit dans ses yeux est comme une pointe de fer enfoncée dans son cœur.

- Je ne démissionne pas. Sa réponse est immédiate. Sans hésitation. Sa voix est forte.

_Grissom : sa respiration de se fait plus légère. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Mais… je n'ai pas autorisé son absence. Elle risque un blâme, ou pire, se faire virer pour abandon de poste. _

- Je n'ai pas signé ta demande d'absence.

- Le directeur du labo l'a fait.

_Grissom : Evidemment. Le directeur. Au moins elle ne démissionne pas. Elle part seulement quelque temps. Elle part._

- Alors tu pars. Combien de temps.

- Je ne pars pas. J'ai simplement pris un mois de vacances. J'ai besoin de me reposer, de passer du temps avec Antoine.

_Grissom : son cœur bat à nouveau. Ils ne vont pas être séparés. Peut il lui proposer de prendre ses vacances avec eux ? Ils pourraient partir une semaine ou deux loin de Végas. Pas tout de suite. Il doit d'abord comprendre._

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je t'aurais accordé ce congé. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu es fatiguée. J'aurais pu comprendre. Sa voie est remplie de sollicitude.

_Sara ne répond pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui dire ? Je t'ai vu dans les bras d'une blonde alors que tu me jures que tes sentiments pour moi sont sincères. J'ai voulu partir loin de toi, le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible. J'étais prête a t'annoncé ta paternité, mais j'ai eu peur._

_Grissom voudrait tellement se rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semble si fragile._

- Je fais des efforts tu sais. Regarde. La semaine dernière j'ai pris l'assistante sociale dans les bras tellement j'étais heureux des nouvelles qu'elle m'apportait.

- L'assistante sociale ?

- Oui. Mme Summer. Celle qui s'occupe du dossier de Brenda.

- Une blonde, assez grande.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mme Summer. Tu la connais ?

_Sara : Comment ai-je pu être si stupide. Tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives. Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de parler avec Grissom. Ce mal entendu aurais été si tôt dissipé. La communication. Le maître mot. Elle le sait pourtant qu'elle a tendance à interpréter ce qu'elle voit plutôt que de parler avec les gens. Elle se dirige vers le canapé. Elle a besoin de s'asseoir._

- Je, … euh… non. Je ne la connais pas.

_Grissom est un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de Sara. Elle semble comme… coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Et puis, comment peut elle lui décrire Mme Summer si elle ne la connaît pas. Et tout d'un coup tout se met en place. __Il la rejoint sur le canapé. _

- Tu nous as vu. Tu as vu quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Sara baisse les yeux. Elle ne répond pas.

- C'était donc ça cette histoire de manque de respect. Tu as cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre cette femme et moi. Et tu en as conclu que je ne suis pas sincère avec toi.

Sara est embarrassée. Elle aurait du lui faire confiance.

Grissom se fait insistant. Mais il n'y a aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Au contraire, la situation semble beaucoup l'amuser.

- Tu es jalouse.

_Grissom : cette petite phrase sonne comme une victoire. Ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation. Elle est jalouse. Elle tient toujours à moi. _

- Non. Elle répond dans un souffle, les yeux toujours rivés au tapis

Grissom se rapproche de Sara. Passe sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

Sara résiste. Elle sait que si elle plonge dans l'océan de ses yeux elle est perdu. Finalement son regard rencontre le sien. Ces yeux sont d'une telle douceur. Il étire un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres. Elle ne peut pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

- OUI

Grissom meurt d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Il se rapproche encore un peu d'elle.

_Sara : non, résiste. Ne l'embrasse pas. Tu as des choses à lui expliquer. Si tu l'embrasses ça va se finir dans la chambre et les choses n'auront pas avancées. _

Elle est prête à succomber. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus séparées que par quelques millimètres.

_Sara : Une petite seconde. Il a vu l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe du dossier de Brenda. ?_

Elle brise la magie du moment, se recule.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Brenda ?

_Grissom : La question le prend de court. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser la femme de sa vie et voilà qu'il va devoir s'expliquer. Dès le début Il aurait dû parler de cette situation avec Sara. Il est un peu honteux. Depuis l'affaire, il est resté en contact avec l'assistante sociale. Cette petite fille ne cesse de le hanter. Il la suit de loin. Dans ses rêves les plus fous il se voit vivre avec Sara, Antoine et Brenda. Offrir un foyer aimant à cette petite fille, une grande sœur à Antoine. Une vie de famille, avec Sara. Et peut être avoir d'autres enfants ? _

- Je… oui. Je suis son évolution.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

_Un sourire vient s'étirer sur les lèvres de Grissom. Il va enfin pouvoir partager ses informations avec Sara. Elle va être heureuse de savoir que Brenda va mieux. _

- Elle n'est pas encore sortie complètement de son mutisme, mais elle commence à s'exprimer, à aller vers les autres. Son dossier va pouvoir évoluer. Même si tout est loin d'être gagné, les choses progressent. Ils vont proposer Brenda à l'adoption.

- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Ce serait formidable pour elle de trouver une famille d'adoption.

_Grissom : pourquoi pas nous ?_

- Bien sûre, une petite fille de son âge, avec le traumatisme qu'elle a subit n'est pas forcément le premier choix d'une famille…

- …Mais, j'espère qu'elle trouvera une famille pour grandir entourée d'amour. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas ballottée de familles d'accueil et familles d'accueil. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile.

_Sara : ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Non, ils se perdent dans son passé. Les familles d'accueils. A peine mieux que les foyers. Si on a de la chance, on tombe sur des gens bien, qui accueillent des enfants pour leur donner un avenir. Etre un tremplin vers un meilleur futur. Sinon, on se retrouvent chez des gens qui ne gardent des enfants que pour l'argent qu'ils gagnent en échange des « soins » qu'ils sont sensés apporter. Elle est surtout passée dans la deuxième catégorie de familles. Sans compter les autres enfants. C'est la guerre entre eux. Pas toujours, mais souvent. Chacun pour sa peau, se sortir de cet enfer par n'importe quels moyens, même écraser les autres._

_Grissom sent que Sara est parti loin de lui. Dans des souvenirs ? Il a déjà remarqué par le passé qu'elle partait dans son monde quand ils évoquaient le système social, les familles d'accueil. Et puis, elle est extrêmement sensible, perturbée par les affaires de violences conjugales. Il faut qu'il lui demande. Il doit savoir. Le superviseur Grissom doit connaître ce genre de choses, pour ne pas l'assigner à ce type de cas et risquer de compromettre les enquêtes. Mais surtout, Gil, son ami, doit pouvoir l'aider à surmonter ce passé. Qu'elle oublie ce qui lui est arrivé pour ne plus jamais repartir dans de mauvais souvenir à chaque évocation d'enfants ou de femmes battues. Prend ton courage à deux mains Griss. _

- Sara est-ce

Il est interrompu par l'entrée d'Antoine dans la pièce.

_Sara : Antoine ne doit pas parler. Grissom ne doit parler. Le silence. Comment l'expliquer à Grissom. Elle se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille avant de se précipiter vers Antoine._

- Ne lui parle pas Griss. Il est somnambule parfois. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

_Sara : Excuse bidon, mais pour le moment ça ira._


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci Sidle, MissSidle, Nanou, maCAdam, TotallyGSR, Mic0109, Cesc-Fabregas15, ainsi que Angel62860 et Cerisier pour vos messages. Ils sont toujours d'une extrême gentillesse et très encourageants.

La suite tant demandée… En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Chap 18 : Révélation

Sara rejoint rapidement Antoine. Elle s'agenouille face à lui pour être à sa hauteur.

Grissom les observe de son siège. Un sourire plane sur ses lèvres.

Grissom : _Antoine est trop mignon dans son petit pyjama à l'effigie de spiderman. Michka sous son bras, comme toujours. Par contre, c'est quoi ce délire. Depuis quand Sara le fait dormir avec un bonnet de nuit. Il a l'air ridicule avec ça sur la tête. A bien y regarder ça ressemble plus à un bonnet de piscine pour joueurs de water-polo, avec renfort sur les oreilles. Il est pieds nus. Il ne devrait pas être pieds nus. Il va attraper froid. _

Sara a pris Antoine dans ses bras. Il à l'air complètement endormi. Grissom aimerait tant les rejoindre. Les encercler de ses bras, tous les deux. Le dos de Sara contre son torse, ses mains caressant le dos d'Antoine. Poser sa tempe contre celle de Sara, et embrasser les boucles brunes d'Antoine alors que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Antoine n'est vraiment pas réveillé. Alors qu'il dirige sa main vers son visage pour sucer son pouce, il pose ce dernier sur son menton. Grissom est très attendri par cette image.

_Grissom : Il doit être sérieusement dans le coltar pour rater sa bouche. Une petite seconde. C'est son pouce droit qu'il vient de poser sur son menton. La main bien ouverte. Normalement, c'est le gauche qu'il suce. Et, maintenant, les deux index joints, à coté de son oreille. Il signe. Antoine et en train de signer pour parler à sa mère. « Maman, mal oreille ». Une multitude de questions traverse son esprit. Depuis quand Sara signe ? Pourquoi Antoine signe ? Il se rend alors compte à quel point la maison est silencieuse. Pas un bruit. Pas le tictac d'une horloge ; Pas le ronronnement d'un appareil électroménager ; Pas de musique, Sara écoute toujours de la musique. Ne serait ce qu'un fond sonore. Pourquoi a t'il mal aux oreilles ? _

Il rejoint Sara. Et l'interpelle doucement.

- Sara ?

Elle se retourne vivement vers lui et lui répond en signant.

_-Tais toi. Signe._

La réponse de Sara le fige sur place.

Antoine, qui ne c'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence de Gil, lève la tête vers lui. Son visage s'illumine.

_Antoine : je suis en sécurité. Maman est là pour me prodiguer sa douceur, ses caresses et Gil pour me protéger par sa force. Et puis, une grimace de frustration remplace ce sourire. Comment il va faire pour appeler Gil ? Il n'a pas appris à dire Gil. Comment on signe Gil ? Il peut essayer tonton. Il sait signer tonton. Non, tonton c'est Samuel. Gil, c'est… Gil. Il n'a rien à voir avec un tonton. Si au moins il savait dire papa !_

Tout en restant bien accroché à maman avec ses jambes, son bras doit autour de son cou, il tend son autre bras vers Gil. Il ne veut pas quitter la chaleur des bras de maman, mais il veut sentir le torse puissant de Gil contre lui. Il veut lui faire un bisou.

Grissom ne peut résister à cet appel. Et son espoir se réalise.

Il se rapproche d'eux. Antoine passe son bras derrière son cou et l'embrasse. Après avoir relâcher Grissom, il se colle à nouveau à maman. Grissom profite de cette proximité. Il presse sa poitrine au dos d'Antoine et vient poser ses mains dans le creux des reins de Sara. Il accentue la pression de ses bras pour les resserrer tous les trois. Antoine se retrouve confiné entre les deux adultes. Il laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de maman baignant béatement dans la chaleur des deux corps qui le protègent.

Aucun des deux adultes ne veut briser ce moment, mais Grissom ressent le malaise de Sara. Il desserre son étreinte. Il fait remonter ses mains le long de son dos, dans une caresse sensuelle, avant qu'elles viennent emprisonner les petits pieds nus d'Antoine. Un pied dans chaque main. Ils sont si petits dans ses puissantes mains. Ils sont tous froids. Il les caresse doucement pour les réchauffer.

Antoine se rendort dans cette situation confortable.

Sara le ramène dans son lit alors que Grissom les regarde partir vers la chambre d'Antoine. Il va se rasseoir dans le canapé. Des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. _Pourquoi tout ce silence ? Qu'a t'il aux oreilles ? Ce pourrait il que… _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara le rejoint : _Ca y est. On y est. Le moment est venu. Les yeux de Grissom se font suppliants. Elle sait qu'il cherche des réponses dans son regard._

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sara ?

- Antoine a été opéré aujourd'hui. Il a subit une stapédectomie.

_Grissom : son cœur ne semble plus fonctionner. Non. Impossible. _

- Sara…

Il cherche son souffle. Et continue alors que Sara reste silencieuse. Elle le laisse faire ses propres déductions.

- … La stapédectomie est bien pratiquée en cas d'otosclérose ?

_Sara : elle ne peut pas le regarder. Comment peut elle lui annoncer sa paternité de cette façon ? En lui apprenant qu'il a transmit cette maladie à son fils. Leur fils._

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Elle ne peut pas parler.

- C'est une maladie héréditaire Sara.

- Je sais.

- Tu es atteinte de cette maladie ?

- Non

_Son visage est indescriptible. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser. Ce petit bonhomme qu'il aime tant serait son fils. Non, c'est mathématiquement impossible. D'après ses calculs Sara était enceinte de deux mois la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Il cherche son regard. Il doit savoir_

- Je suis atteint de cette maladie Sara.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

Elle n'arrive pas à lui dire. Elle le laisse avancer à tâtons dans cette découverte.

- Sara ? Antoine est mon fils ?

_Grissom/Sara : Voilà, c'est fait. La Question est posée._

_Grissom : Non, c'est impossible. Et si c'était vrai ? Antoine, mon fils. Un enfant avec Sara. Il caresse cette idée. Ce serait tellement merveilleux. Il a souvent fait le rêve de vivre avec Sara et d'adopter cet enfant. Ce serait son enfant ? Non. Impossible. _

_Il regarde intensément Sara en attente de sa réponse. Toute sa vie est suspendue aux lèvres de sa femme. __**Ma**__ femme. Oui, un jour ce sera ma femme. Et quoi qu'il en soit, Antoine sera mon fils. Génétique ou pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour me répondre ?_

_Sara : Le moment est venu Sara. Tu dois lui dire. Il ne réalisera qu'une fois les mots exprimés à voix haute. Il a l'air tellement perdu. Son visage passe par toutes les expressions possibles. L'incrédulité, il n'arrive pas à croire que ce puisse être vrai ; l'angoisse de se retrouver dans cette situation ; la déception, sûrement que je ne l'ai pas informé plus tôt. Mais globalement, c'est de l'espoir qui domine ses traits._

- Oui.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom ne dit rien. Il est complètement perdu. C'est impossible.

- Sara, comment c'est possible ?

- Un grand scientifique comme toi doit bien savoir comment on fait les bébés

_Le ton de Sara est un peu amer. Il apprend qu'il est papa, et la seule question qui lui vient, c'est de savoir __« comment c'est possible ».__ Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute maintenant._

- Tu te souviens il y a quelques années, ses galipettes que l'on a faites ensemble ? Et ben voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on fait. Dans l'empressement, on a oublié de se protéger et hop, quelques moi plus tard Antoine naissait.

Grissom sent la colère monter en lui : _Elle ose se moquer de moi à cet instant. Il se sent tellement vulnérable. Elle sait très bien que ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Antoine ne peut pas être mon fils. Il manque deux mois._

- Ca suffit Sara. Répond à mes questions

_Sara : je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est normal qu'il soit perdu. Après tout il vient de recevoir une bombe sur la tête. Il semble si fragile. Il est en droit de se poser toutes ces questions._

- Antoine est né deux mois avant la fin du terme de la grossesse.

_Grissom : un prématuré. Comment n'y a t'il pas pensé ? Cette idée le fige sur place. Il imagine une petite crevette dans une couveuse. Commencer sa vie ainsi. Loin de la chaleur de ses parents. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop souffert. Faudra que je demande à Sara. _

_Antoine est son fils. Il a un fils. Il est papa. _

_Il attrape la photo sur la petite table. La même que celle qu'il cache dans son bureau. Il l'observe attentivement. Son index vient se poser sur le visage d'Antoine. Ses cheveux. Aussi brun et soyeux que ceux de Sara. Mais tout aussi bouclés que les siens. Ses yeux. Bleus. Comment n'a t'il pas remarqué ces yeux. Les même que ceux qu'il croise tous les matins devant sa glace. Son sourire. Aussi éclatant que celui de Sara. Est-ce que plus tard lui aura aussi les dents du bonheur? Son doigt s'arrête enfin sur son menton. De son autre main il vient caresser son propre menton jusqu'à ce que son pouce se niche dans cette fossette. La même que celle d'Antoine. Comment a t'il pu être si aveugle. Tous ses points communs. Même dans le caractère. J'espère qu'il ressemblera plus à Sara qu'à moi pour ce qui est de son aptitude à s'ouvrir aux gens. Ce petit être est son fils. Une partie de Sara et une partie de lui. _

_Sara : il a l'air tellement perdu. Elle l'observe depuis la révélation. Il est resté dans la contemplation de cette photo pendant un moment infini. Elle a vu son visage se déformer au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de ses sentiments. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voir comme ça. Il ne cherche pas à cacher ses émotions. _

_Elle n'en peut plus de cette attente. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elles décisions il va prendre. C'est comme si tout son avenir dépendait des décisions de Grissom. En un sens, c'est vrai. Sa vie va indéniablement changer. Dans le pire des cas il ne veut plus jamais la revoir. Non, le pire des cas c'est qu'il accepte leur enfant et qu'il la rejette. Elle ne supporterait pas une telle situation. Elle ne veut pas que son fils vive entre ses deux parents. Entre deux parents qui se supportent à peine. Alors que s'il s'enfuit face à ce nouveau défit, elle pourra survivre avec l'amour de son fils, pour l'amour de son fils. Certes, dans ce cas elle devra déménager, changer de vie. Vivre loin de lui. Dans le meilleur des cas ils se reconstruisent ensemble et forment une famille tous les trois. C'est possible. Ils sont si heureux chaque fois qu'ils passent du temps ensemble._

- Antoine est mon fils.

_Grissom : c'est vrai. C'est si bon de le dire, de l'entendre. Sara m'a donné un fils._

_Il est incapable de définir ses sentiments. Il est heureux. Un de ses rêves les plus fou se réalise. Mais l'angoisse vient se mêler à ce bonheur. Va t'il être à la hauteur ? Comment va t'il l'annoncer à Antoine ? Et si Antoine le repousse ? _

_Un peu de tristesse aussi._

_Tristesse de ne pas avoir participer à sa naissance, à ses premiers pas, à ses premiers mots… _

_Et cette tristesse se transforme en colère. Pourquoi Sara lui a t'elle caché sa paternité. Pourquoi l'avoir privé de tous ces moments avec son fils, avec leur fils ?_

_Alors sont cœur explose. Elle a du avoir peur ; Peur que je n'assume pas ce rôle ; Peur que je fuis, que je les abandonne tous les deux. _

_Me connaît elle si mal ? Je ne suis pas homme à fuir devant mes responsabilités. _

_C'est peut être bien de ça dont il s'agit. Sara ne veut pas d'un homme qui assume ses erreurs, mais d'un père pour Antoine. Peut être avait elle peur que je reste par principe, par loyauté et non pas par amour. Amour pour elle, pour notre fils._

- Pourquoi Sara ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

_Sara : Si seulement tu avais pu laisser cette question de coté Griss. Je ne veux pas te donner cette explication. Elle va nous perdre._

Devant le silence de Sara il insiste.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché une telle nouvelle ?

_Sara : il ne semble pas fâché de mon silence. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Il cherche juste des réponses. Puis son cœur se glace devant son affirmation suivante._

- Je ne vous aurais pas abandonné Sara. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à tes cotés tout au long de cette grossesse. Je suis tellement navré que tu ne m'ais pas fais confiance.

_Sara : il est si déçu. Elle prend alors conscience qu'il regrette de n'avoir pas participé à cette aventure. Il s'en veut. Il se sent coupable de cette absence, de n'avoir pas été là. Elle doit lui dire qu'elle est la seule responsable de cette situation. C'est elle qui a fait le choix de ne rien lui dire, mais que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, seulement avec elle._

- Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher Griss. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été là pour nous. C'est, … C'est juste que… Je…Je ne le savais pas.

_Grissom est perdu : qu'est ce qu'elle entend par là ? Comment ça elle « ne savait pas ? »_

- Je ne comprends pas Sara. Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Tu ne savais pas comment me le dire c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne savais

_Sara : Elle ne peut finir sa phrase. Elle sait qu'il va être déçu. Elle va devoir lui parler de Franck, de… de « l'accident ». Il ne pourra pas comprendre. Si bien sûr que si. Lance toi Sara. C'est le seul moyen d'avancer._

Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais le père

_Grissom : C'est quoi ce bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ? Mon esprit bloque ces informations. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Il se concentre sur sa voix_

- Je l'ai compris il y a quelques semaines en apprenant la maladie d'Antoine.

_Grissom : j'ai bien compris. Elle ne savait pas qui était le père de son fils. C'est MON fils. Comment ça elle ne savais pas que j'étais le père ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Combien de père possible y avait il ? Non. C'est une mauvaise blague. Sara n'a pas pu coucher avec plusieurs hommes en même temps. Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle m'a toujours aimé. Dès le premier regard on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sara est une personne honnête, sincère, entière. Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Elle ne peut pas m'avoir trompé._

- Tu te moques de moi. C'est ça. Dis moi que c'est ça. Il a haussé la voix.

_Grissom : Son silence est comme un cri pour lui. Cet aveu silencieux lui est insupportable. Il l'imagine avec un autre homme. Cette image lui déchire le cœur. _

- Non. C'est la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que le médecin m'annonce l'otosclérose d'Antoine, je ne savais pas qui étais son père. Au plus profond de mon cœur je voulais que tu sois son père. Mais je ne savais pas. Je n'étais pas sûre.

_Grissom ne l'écoute pas. Il s'est replongé dans cette période. Ils se sont rencontrés au cours du séminaire qu'il conduisait. Elle l'a rejoint à la fin de sa conférence pour quelques questions subsidiaires. Il est tombé sous son charme. Et ils ne se sont plus quittés. Il a passé tout le mois avec elle. Et la veille de son départ, ils ont fait l'amour. A aucun moment elle n'a pu voir un autre homme. Ce qui veut dire que dès son départ elle s'est jetée dans les bras du premier venu. Comment as t'elle pu lui faire ça. Lui il n'a jamais pu. Il est bien sorti une fois ou deux, mais il n'a jamais pu sauter le pas avec une autre femme. Il avait l'impression de tromper Sara. Et elle, à peine a-t-il tourner le dos… Il se sent trahi. _

- Combien ?

_Sara : un frisson remonte le long de son échine pour finir sur son cœur. Un étau de glace enserre son cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? Que je veux de l'argent. J'en ai rien à foutre de l'argent. Je veux un père pour Antoine. Je veux qu'il me laisse l'aimer. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras._

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

_Grissom : de l'argent ? De quoi parle t'elle ? Oh, sa question. Elle est complètement folle. Il la regarde incrédule. Qui est cette femme devant lui ? Ce ne peut pas être Sara. Sa Sara. Ils sont incapables de se comprendre. Ce ne peut pas être la Sara qu'il aime tant. Celle avec qui un regard échangé suffit pour communiquer, pas besoin de mots entre eux. Et là, depuis plusieurs jours un mur s'est érigé entre eux. Tout est sujet à interprétation. Chaque mot, chaque phrase conduit à une incompréhension. Comment peut elle imaginer qu'il veuille lui donner de l'argent en échange… ? En échange de quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour ne pas avoir à assurer sa paternité ? Non. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une chance de connaître Antoine, passer du temps avec lui, le voir grandir. Je veux oublier ce cauchemar. Je veux qu'elle me laisse l'aimer. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Je veux tout recommencer. _

Il reformule sa question. Il essaie de contrôler sa voix. Il ne veut pas s'énerver.

- Il n'est pas question d'argent. Pour qui tu me prends ? Combien d'hommes ? Combien de pères possibles ?

_Sara est horrifiée par cette question. Comment ose t'il. Pour qui me prend t'il ? Il me connaît si mal que ça ? Comme si je pouvais coucher avec plusieurs hommes. Comme si je pouvais coucher avec le premier venu. Depuis qu'elle la rencontré, il n'y a eu que lui. Lui et… Franck. _

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Grissom : et en plus elle se moque de moi_

- Il y en a eu au moins un autre, non ?

_Grissom : Cette trahison est encore plus violente que son silence concernant Antoine. Elle aurait du lui dire. Lui dire qu'i y avait une chance qu'il soit son fils. Il aurait pu faire un test ADN. Il aurait su bien plus tôt. Il aurait eu la chance de connaître son enfant. D'assister à ses évolutions. En voulant lui cacher sa trahison envers lui, ses coucheries elle l'a privé de son fils. Il est tellement déçu. La colère l'emporte._

- C'était bien au moins. T'as pris ton pied ?

_Sara ne sait quoi répondre. Elle le regarde incrédule. C'est la douleur qui le rend si méchant, si froid, si vulgaire. Il n'est jamais vulgaire. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. _

- NON

_Sara : NON. Non je n'ai pas « pris son pied ». Je n'ai pas choisie. Je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec cet homme. Il m'a tout pris. Il m'a volé mon âme, mon intimité, mon respect, mon corps. Il m'a privé d'une vie paisible avec toi et notre enfant. Non je n'ai pas « pris mon pied »._

_Des larmes commencent à rouler sur les joues de Sara. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir de ce moment. Mais elle doit lui dire. Elle doit réussir à mettre des mots sur ce qui c'est passé. Qu'importe sa réaction. Il doit savoir. Il doit comprendre. Il peut la rejeter pour ce que Franck lui a fait, mais il ne peut pas la juger ainsi. Imaginer qu'elle l'a trompé. Douter de son amour pour lui._

_Grissom : c'est la meilleure. C'est moi qui aie été trahi. C'est moi qui découvre que la femme que j'ai toujours aimée a baisé avec un autre juste après mon départ. C'est moi qui apprends que j'ai un fils. Un fils que je n'ai pas vu grandir. Et c'est elle qui pleure. Elle semble si désespérée. Il ne veut pas la regarder. Il veut la réconforter. NON. Ce qu'elle m'a fait est impardonnable. La colère. C'est le seul sentiment que je puisse m'autoriser. Je dois partir. Je dois digérer tout ça. Réfléchir calmement à la situation. _

- Griss… Je… Je n'ai pas choisi

- Bien sûr que tu as fait un choix. Celui de me cacher cette possible paternité. Il ne t'ais pas venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait faire un test ADN. A moins que le nombre de prétendant au titre de « papa » était trop nombreux ?

- Non. Vous n'étiez que deux. Toi et … et

_Grissom : je ne veux pas savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître son nom. Cet homme m'a volé ma vie. Mon avenir avec Sara, Antoine. Il m'a volé mon âme, mon amour._

- Je préfère partir. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

_Sara n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà il a refermé la porte. Elle se retrouve seule. Il est en colère contre elle. Elle lui en veut de la laisser ainsi. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Elle n'a rien voulu de tout ça. Elle est une victime. Décidemment, même après quatre ans, ce viole continue de la détruire._


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Merci MissSidle, Sidle, Nanou, Mic0109, TotalyGSR, Audearde, maCAdam, Cerisier, et Angel pour vos messages. Ces derniers temps j'avais du mal à écrire, est grâce à vos encouragements, l'envie est revenue et surtout le plaisir. Du coup, surement 3 chapitres cette semaine.

Par contre, je suis de nouveau partie en vrille. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez une nouvelle fois cet égarement. Bonne lecture.

Chap 19 : Post op

?? - Bien, tout ceci me semble parfait.

_Antoine/Sara : Mais il vient de parler. Il a parlé ! Il a parlé ?_

Sous l'effet de la surprise, deux paires d'yeux se posent sur un médecin très amusé par leur réaction.

_Médecin : Décidément, cette patiente est adorable. Maintenant que tous les traitements de son fils son terminé je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance. Je suis à peu près sur qu'elle est libre. Je n'ai jamais vu le père._

Docteur : Ne faites pas cette tête. Comme je viens de le dire Antoine va parfaitement bien. La cicatrisation est complète. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un test d'audition pour vérifier le résultat et vous pourrez reprendre une vie normal.

_Sara : « Une vie normale ». Il en a de bonnes. C'est quoi une vie normale ? Depuis qu'elle est enfant elle se pose la question. Une vie normale, c'est rentrer de l'école pour voir son père ivre, frapper sa mère, intervenir, se prendre une racler et finir à l'hôpital ? Une vie normale, c'est se faire violer par un ex-copain ? Une vie normale, c'est se confronter toutes les nuits à ce que l'être humain a de plus haineux, de plus vile en lui ? Une vie normale, c'est enfin comprendre que son enfant est le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel mais que cet amour n'est pas possible ?_

_Antoine : « Une vie normale ». Je vais pouvoir à nouveau passer tout mon temps avec Lisa, faire les fous, rire, crier… Retourner à l'école. Regarder la télé avec Oncle Nick, faire de la musique avec Oncle Warrick, faire des expériences avec Oncle Greg, jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs avec Papy Jim. Mais, cette vie « pas normale » ,était pas si mal non plus, j'ai pu passer tout ce temps avec Maman, à jouer, dessiner, faire des câlins, beaucoup de câlins. Elle était un peu triste maman ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce n'était pas ma faute. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle était inquiète avec tous les accidents que j'ai eu. Ca va aller maintenant. Sinon, je continuerais à lui faire plein de câlins et des bisous. Elle aime ça. Elle finit toujours pas me donner ce si beau sourire._

Sara : Antoine

_Antoine : « Une vie normale », c'est quoi ? Tous mes copains à l'école ont une vie normale, avec un papa, une maman. Deux parents qui travaillent dans la journée et qui sont là pour veiller sur leur sommeil et empêcher les cauchemars. Pour moi, « Une vie normale » c'est Maman qui travaille toute la nuit, qui dort le matin quand je suis à l'école, et qui passe tout l'après-midi avec moi. C'est vrai, elle travaille beaucoup, mais elle réussi toujours à passer tout l'après midi avec moi._

Docteur : ANTOINE

_Antoine : __**Ma**__ « vie normale » est plutôt bien. J'ai des cousines, un oncle et une tante qui m'aiment et qui s'occupent bien de lui ; plusieurs « tontons » rigolos et aimants, Tata Cath et cousine Lindsey qui me gâtent ; un Papy policier toujours là pour me protéger. Et maman. __**Ma maman. **__La plus belle, la plus intelligenet, la plus douce. Ma maman_

Sara très angoissée : **ANTOINE**

_Antoine : Evidemment, j'ai pas de Papa. Mais j'ai Gil. J'ai plein de tontons, un papy. Gil pourrait être mon Papa. Il est gentil, intelligent, fort… Et puis, maman et lui sont amis. Plus qu'avec les tontons. Ca se voit. Oui, je demanderais à Gil s'il veut bien être mon papa. _

Sara le secouant : Antoine

Antoine se retourne vers Sara, étonné qu'elle le secoue ainsi en lui criant dessus. Son visage reflète l'inquiétude.

Antoine : oui maman ?

Sara : ça fait cinq minutes qu'on te parle mon ange. Tu n'as pas entendu.

Antoine : Non

Docteur rassurant : On va tout de suite faire ce test d'audition. La cicatrisation est parfaite, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter

_Sara : l'opération a échoué. Il est sourd. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On voit bien que ce n'est pas son fils qui vient de subir une lourde intervention chirurgicale, qui vient de passer trois semaines dans un silence total et qui, pour finir ne répond pas quand on l'appel._

Docteur : vous nous accompagner ?

_Sara : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire s'il devient sourd ? Bien sûr, on peut vivre avec ce handicap. Mais ça reste un handicap. _

Antoine : Maman

_Sara : Quel métier il pourra faire. Il est encore jeune bien sûr, mais déjà il rêve d'être policier. Enfin, CSI comme elle, comme Griss, comme les garçons. Ce rêve ne pourra pas se réaliser. _

Docteur : Mademoiselle SIDLE

_Sara : Et puis, il risque de se refermer sur son monde. Il ne m'entendra plus jouer de la musique pour lui, il n'entendra plus mes histoires, mes berceuses…._

Antoine la secouant : **MAMAN**

Sara se retourne vers Antoine, étonnée qu'il le secoue ainsi en lui criant dessus. Son visage reflète l'inquiétude.

Docteur riant : Effectivement, je crois qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tout au plus votre fils souffre du même mal que vous.

Sara dévisage le médecin, un sourcil levé en guise d'incompréhension.

Docteur : Il souffre d'une forte propension à se réfugier dans son monde intérieur pour laisser vaguer ses pensées.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après le test d'audition tout à fait réussi, Sara et Antoine quittent l'hôpital. Ils disposent encore d'une semaine rien qu'à eux.

Sara a encore une semaine de vacances et Antoine veut passer cette semaine avec sa maman avant de reprendre une vie normale : matin : école ; après-midi : maman ; nuit : famille Samuel Sidle.

Il veut profiter au maximum de ce temps.

Et Sara n'a aucune envie de lui refuser une telle joie.

Ils ont commencé cette semaine par un petit tour au parc d'attraction. Tous les deux ayant envi de voir du monde, d'entendre du bruit. Et quoi de plus vivant et bruyant qu'une fête foraine ?

Pour Antoine, c'est une première. Il se croit dans un rêve. La musique, les clowns, les animations, les marchants de glaces, de gaufres et de ??

- Maman, c'est quoi ce machin rose que les gens mangent ? On dirait du coton. Ca ce mange pas le coton ?

Un fin sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Sara. Première visite dans ce lieu. Elle se doit de lui faire connaître tous les plaisirs d'un tel endroit. A commencer par cette friandise.

- C'est de la « Barbe à Papa » mon amour. Vient, on va en acheter une.

Antoine la regarde incrédule. _Maman a perdu la tête. Il est hors de question que je mange la barbe de qui que ce soit. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de papa. C'est dégoûtant._

- Beurk, je ne veux pas manger ni du coton, ni des poils.

Sara éclate de rire.

- C'est du sucre Antoine. Viens, tu va voir comment le marchant les fabrique.

Sara prend Antoine dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir le marchant réaliser leur barbe à papa.

Antoine est très impressionné, le monsieur a mis du sucre dans le bac puis fait tourner une baquette sur laquelle se constitue cette boule de coton.

- Maman, comment ça marche ?

Elle reconnaît bien là son fils. N'importe quel enfant aurait demandé à goûter, à toucher. Mais non. Son fils veut savoir comment ça fonctionne.

- Tu vois, on verse le sucre dans cette espèce de cône au milieu qui tourne sur lui-même. Des résistances électriques installées sur les bords du cône font fondre le sucre avec la chaleur. Grâce à la force centrifuge, le sucre s'échappe par plein de tous petit trous. Après, dans la cuve, le sucre se solidifie au contact de l'air. Et le marchant n'à plus qu'à tourner le bâtonnet pour prendre la confiserie qui s'enroule en fils autour.

Antoine écoute sa mère avec une grande attention. Il semble dans une intense réflexion. Sara est tellement fière de lui. Il ressemble tant à Grissom dans ces moments. A digérer toutes les informations, les analyser, avant de les accepter ou de poser de nouvelles questions pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il lève un sourcil. Sara sait que de nouvelles questions vont arriver. Son explication de ne l'a pas convaincu.

- Résistances électriques ?

- Ce sont des serpentins de métal dans lesquels l'électricité se déplace pour créer de la chaleur.

Il reprend son intense réflexion. Il a l'air d'être satisfait de cette réponse, mais semble encore chagriné par quelques éléments.

- La force centrifuge ?

- Tu vois, en tournant très vite, le sucre est attiré vers l'extérieur de la cuve.

Antoine n'a pas du tout l'air séduit par cette définition. Alors, à sa surprise, Sara l'attrape. Elle passe ses bras sous les siens et joint ses mains dans son dos.

-Accroche toi à mon coup

Antoine obéit, sans trop savoir ce qui va se passer, mais heureux d'être dans les bras de maman.

Une fois Antoine bien accroché, Sara se met à tourner sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite. Les jambes d'Antoine se décollent du corps de Sara pour voler dans les airs. Antoine rit aux éclats.

Sara s'arrête. Ils s'effondrent tous les deux par terre. Antoine dans les bras de Sara. Tous deux riant aux larmes.

- Tu as compris la force centrifuge ? Plus tu tournes vite, plus tu es attiré vers l'extérieur.

_Antoine semble réfléchir : Oui, l'explication me convient. Maman sait toujours comment me faire comprendre. Comme Gil. Ils sont tellement intelligents tous les deux. Gil sait tout sur tout. Maman des fois elle ne sait pas. Mais ses explications sont souvent beaucoup plus drôles. Oui, j'ai compris, Mais…_

- Je n'ai pas bien compris maman. On peut recommencer ?

Sara sait parfaitement qu'il a compris. Elle a vu cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. Il a toujours les yeux qui brillent quand il assimile une nouvelle information. Mais elle ne peut pas résister à ce magnifique sourire, alors ils recommencent à tourner.

Les gens à proximité les prennent pour des fous. Mais elle s'en moque. Le rire de son fils lui suffit à oublier toute influence extérieure.

- Maintenant qu'on sait comment les on fait, si on les goûtait ces barbes à papa ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine est fatigué. Il reste allongé sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé pendant que Sara prépare le repas du soir.

Maman lui a proposé de passer la soirée avec ses cousines, mais il préfère rester seul avec maman. Aujourd'hui ils ont passé une super journée. Ils ont beaucoup rient. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu maman aussi heureuse.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est triste ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il va être encore plus gentil et bien s'occuper d'elle. Personne ne lui fera du mal.

Il a déjà commencer cet après midi.

_Alors qu'il passe devant le stand de tir._

_- Maman, je parie que tu arrives à faire éclater tous les ballons_

_Sara : cet enfant passe trop de temps avec Warick et Nick. Il se met à parier sur tout…_

_- On peut essayer mais je ne suis pas sûre_

_- Mais si, tous les policiers savent tirer_

_- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je suis dans la police scientifique mon ange. Le tir n'est pas mon fort._

_Sara : en réalité, elle excelle dans cet exercice, mais elle déteste avoir à dégainer son arme. Mais, là, elle peut faire un effort, pour lui faire plaisir et gagner ce magnifique chien en peluche qui ne sera pas du luxe pour remplacer Michka…_

_- OK, on peut essayer_

_Sara installe Antoine sur le comptoir du stand afin qu'il puisse assister a cette performance. Elle prend la carabine que lui tend le forain. Elle l'inspecte, la soupèse, histoire de bien en prendre la mesure pour pouvoir ajuster son tir au mieux._

_C'est alors qu'un homme approche. La quarantaine, grand, brun, mais pas du tout son style. _

_- Attendez ma p'tite Dame ; Je vais vous montrer comment on se sert de cette arme._

_Il se place derrière Sara, trop près, beaucoup trop près à son goût. Commence a passer ses bras autour d'elle pour se saisir de la carabine._

_Le sang d'Antoine ne fait qu'un tour. C'est quoi ce type ? A quoi il joue. Il va lâcher maman. Aucun n'homme n'a le droit de toucher maman. Enfin, je pourrais peut être, éventuellement, mais sans certitude, autoriser Gil. Mais certainement pas ce gros balourd._

_- D'abord un essaie avec cette carabine, après je te montre comment je tire avec mon fusil._

_Sara n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà Antoine a sauté de son perchoir et s'agrippe aux jambes de cet homme pour l'éloigner de Sara._

_Il le regarde droit dans les yeux et déclare d'une voix forte, claire. _

_- Lâche __**MA**__ Maman immédiatement._

_Sara est impressionnée par tant d'autorité. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qu'elle ne leurs connaissaient pas. Heureusement qu'il n'a qu'un peu plus de trois ans sans quoi elle ne donnerait pas chère de la peau de cet homme._

_- J'crois que ta maman est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions. Et elle à l'air d'apprécier m. Wouaaiiillleeeuuu_

_- Non, je n'apprécie pas. Lui répond elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un monstrueux cou de coude dans les cotes_

_L'homme se recule, plier en deux. _

_Sara fait un clin d'œil à Antoine qui affiche un énorme sourire :OK, maman peut se défendre toute seule, mais je suis là en renfort._

_Sara replace Antoine sur son poste d'observation. Et enfin, elle arme la carabine, enchaîne 5 tires et fait éclater tous les ballons. _

_Antoine rit aux éclats. Il est extrêmement fier de sa maman. C'est la meilleure._

_- Tu vois, ma maman n'a pas besoin de toi. _

_L'homme sans va, la queue entre les jambes, sans demander son reste._

_- Tu choisis un lot mon chérie_

_- Je veux le gros ours brun._

_- Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre les deux petits chiens. Tu pourrais remplacer Michka par l'un d'eux._

_Antoine la regarde avec des yeux ronds, complètement hallucinés. Et tend les bras vers cet énorme ours qui est aussi grand que lui._

Antoine resserre sa prise sur Michka. _Maman est folle. Que je remplace mon Michka. N'importe quoi._

- Antoine, tu viens manger ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara a exceptionnellement accepté que le repas de ce soir se compose d'une pizza. Mais à condition que ce soit une pizza fait maison. Sans colorants, additifs quelconques, et E… Mais elle a consentie à ce qu'il achète de la glace pour le désert.

Une fois ce repas pris dans la bonne humeur, ils ont joués un moment avant que ce soit l'heure du coucher.

Après un brossage de dents efficace, bien que très peu désiré, Antoine se jète dans son lit.

- Maman, tu me racontes une histoire. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu.

C'est vrai. Trois semaines sans histoires, sans berceuse. Les couchers ces dernières semaines étaient difficiles. Mais très tendre. Seuls leur restaient les câlins. Sara berçait doucement Antoine, en lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Finalement, cette mésaventure les a encore plus rapproché. Elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse être possible. Le rejet de grissom a sûrement aussi une influence dans ce rapprochement. Elle veut pouvoir pallier à ce manque d'affection de la part de son père en prodiguant deux fois plus d'amour. Elle s'est également rendue compte que Antoine a ressentie sa tristesse, il est plus attentif avec elle, plus câlin.

Elle s'installe dans le lit. Antoine s'installe entre les jambes de maman et repose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le pouce dans la bouche et Michka bien calé. Sara passe ses bras autour de lui, pose sa joie sur ses cheveux et en profite pour en humer leur parfum.

-OK, qu'est ce que tu veux comme histoire ? Une histoire de monstres GRRR

Sara l'attrape, et se lance dans une bataille de chatouille. Antoine se tortille dans tous les sens pour échapper aux assauts de maman.

- Arrête…. S'il te….plait…. stop…. J'arrive….plus…..à …..Respirer….

Sara stop. Ils ont tous le deux les larmes aux yeux. Avachie sur le lit, les couvertures dans tous les sens, Antoine recroquevillé sous Sara, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Je voudrais la suite des aventures de la princesse _Sari Deal _et de l'ogre_ Gis Mislogr_.

- Je… De quoi tu parles ? Je ne connais pas cette histoire ?

- C'est Gil qui me l'a racontée

Elle ne savait pas que Grissom lui avait raconté une histoire. A dire vrai, elle ne savait même pas que Grissom connaissait des histoires, et encore moins qu'il était capable d'en raconter.

- Je ne la connais pas. Tu ne veux pas plus tôt que je te lise la suite de « Bilbo le Hobbit » ?

- Non. Je veux la suite des aventures de la princesse _Sari Deal _et de l'ogre_ Gis Mislogr_.

Devant son entêtement Sara cède.

- OK. Mais avant, il faut que tu me raconte le début, que je sache où vous en êtes.

Alors Antoine lui récite le conte. Lui expliquant que la princesse _Sari Deal _a rencontré l'ogre _Gis Mislogr_ et qu'ils sont tombé amoureux. Mais que le prince _Whank Cripedde _fils de _Lickee, _chef du grand royaume de_ Ves Galas_ voulait épouser la princesse. Alors, pour échapper à son mariage, la princesse s'est enfuie avec l'ogre, pour vivre heureux et avoir de nombreux enfants.

_Sara n'en revient pas. Evidemment, elle a reconnu tous les personnages de cette histoire. Comme ça Grissom veut partir vivre heureux et entouré d'enfants avec Sara, loin de Las Végas, l'arrachant aux mains de Hank Peddigrew et d'Ecklie. Il a juste oublié quelques détails. 1. Sari et Gis ont déjà consommé leur amour et ils ont déjà un enfant. 2. Un troisième larron est entré dans la danse et a gâché leur avenir. 3. --3, peut être qu'il a raison et que la solution est de s'enfuir tous les trois loin de cette vie. Mais pour ceci, il faut avant tout qu'ils se parlent à nouveau et surtout qu'ils se comprennent._

- Maman, maman ?

- Oui ?

- Alors, tu me la racontes mon histoire ?

- Tout de suite mon amour.

_« La princesse Sari et Gis vivent heureux. Ils ont eu un petit garçon adorable. Il a les yeux bleus de son papa qui reflètent la même intensité, des cheveux bruns qui bouclent naturellement et un magnifique sourire qui fait toujours fondre la princesse. Ils l'ont appelés Toinean._

_Ils vivent loin de tous, dans une jolie clairière, entourée de bois, un petit lac alimenté par une cascade à proximité. _

_Gis à créer un petit jardin, pour faire pousser des légumes. Sari a apprivoisé une vache et quelques chèvres qui leurs donnent volontiers leur lait. Et Toinean commence déjà à courir après les poules._

_La vie s'écoule doucement au rythme des saisons. Ils vivent dans un bonheur parfait. Gis pensant chaque jour à rentrer avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvage pour sa princesse. Toinean réclame une petite sœur. L'idée n'est pas sans déplaire à ses parents qui commencent à y réfléchir._

_Et puis, un beau jour, alors que Gis est parti au lac pour son bain de la semaine, Sari reçoit de la visite. Une visite dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle aurait du accepter sa proposition de bain de minuit pour ce soir…_

_- Enfin je t'ai retrouvée._

_- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va t'en Whank._

_- Oh que oui je vais partir. Tu ne crois pas que je vais vivre dans cette misère_

_- Notre vie est modeste, certes, mais elle est heureuse, et tu n'y as pas ta place. Retourne dans ton royaume._

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, je pars. Mais tu viens avec moi._

_- Il n'en est pas question. _

_- Tu m'appartiens Sari. _

_- Non, je n'appartiens à personne, et sûrement pas à toi. Mais il est vrai que mon cœur appartient à Gis. Et ça tu n'y peux rien._

_- Alors je t'emmènerais de force._

_- Maman ?_

_En voyant l'enfant Whank se raidit. Le fils de cet ogre, ce petit bâtard, ne vivra pas dans son royaume. Il dépêche alors les hommes de sa garde pour s'emparer de Sari et repars comme il est venu._

_Revenant de sa baignade, Gis entend son fils pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se précipite vers lui. Pourquoi Sari ne s'occupe pas de lui ? D'habitude à peine gémit-il qu'elle est à ses cotés. Elle le couve comme un oisillon._

_Il le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter, lui caresse le dos, les cheveux. Il essaie de sécher ses larmes de ses pouces, en vains. Alors il les embrasse une par une. Toinean finit par se calmer et réussit à expliquer à son père ce qui c'est passé._

_Le sang de Gis ne fait qu'un tour. Il part en vitesse préparer quelques affaires avant de rejoindre la fée Cithaw Llows. Il lui laisse Toinean afin qu'elle prenne soin de lui pendant son absence._

_Il part ensuite retrouver ses amis : Jass Brim un redoutable hobbit qui ne tolère pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis ; Wirback Worn un elfe d'une très grande élégance et d'une remarquable intelligence, Nosick Kets un homme droit et honnête et le magicien Grand Egsers. _

_Les cinq compères partent à la recherche de Sari. Après plusieurs mois à suivre Whank et sa garde rapprochée, ils arrivent enfin à les retrouver. Ils montent alors un plan ingénieux qui leur permettra de récupérer Sari._

_Quelques mois plus tard, alors que la vie à repris son court dans la petite clairière, un cri aiguë perce le silence. Jass, Wirback, Nosikc, Grand Egers accourent vers la maison. Quelle n'est pas leur surprise quand il voit Cithaw sortir avec une petite princesse dans les bras et la remettre à Gis. Cependant ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Sari, les traits tirés par la fatigue rejoint son mari, avec un petit ogre dans les bras. Toinean est ravi de faire connaissance avec sa sœur Bredna et son frère Amathis »._

Quand Sara se retourne vers Antoine, ce dernier est complètement endormi. Un sourire béat sur son visage.

Sara n'a pas envie de partir de son lit. Elle veut passer encore un peu de temps avec lui. Elle s'allonge dans le lit. Toinou se colle contre elle et elle en profite pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle a tout le temps. Dans quelques minutes elle ira téléphoner à ses amis pour les inviter demain à manger à la maison.

Antoine lui a demandé de faire une grande fête avec sa famille et ses « oncles ». Sara ne pouvait lui refuser. Et puis, à elle aussi ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde après ces trois semaines cloîtrée avec son fils.

Enfin, les garçons sont bien passés la voir de temps en temps. Mais elle n'avait envie de voir personne, alors elle les congédiait rapidement.

Encore quelques minutes avec Antoine, à respirer son odeur de bébé, l'écouter respirer doucement.

Elle a besoin de courage avant d'allé appeler Grissom. Elle se réfugie encore plus dans la chaleur de ce petit lit. Plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de son fils.

Finalement, le sommeil l'enveloppe et elle se laisse partir dans les bras de Morphée, en rêvant de son Gis, de son Toinean et des futurs Bredna et Amathis.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Une famille ?

Et, hop, un petit chapitre intercalaire avant le traditionnel du jeudi. Trois dans la semaine, ça commence à faire… Mais vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même, ce sont vos reviews stimulantes et délicieuses qui me poussent. Merci

Chap 20 : Invitation

Une heure. Une heure qu'elle fixe ce téléphone.

Elle a tout préparé pour demain. Elle a appelé les garçons, qui sont plus que partant ; Jim, qui ne peut rien lui refuser. Catherine a également accepté avec enthousiasme, à la surprise de Sara.

Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Grissom. Elle n'arrive pas a se décider à décrocher ce téléphone. Une sourde angoisse étreint son cœur.

Trois semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés. Trois semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Qu'elle va être sa réaction à son appel ? Va-t-il accepter de lui parler ? Va-t-il accepter l'invitation ? Antoine serait tellement déçu qu'il ne vienne pas.

Bon, le seul moyen d'avoir une réponse c'est de décrocher ce téléphone.

A la cinquième sonnerie, elle s'apprête à raccrocher quand il répond enfin.

- Grissom

- Bonsoir Grissom, c'est Sara

Pas de réponse. Il doit encore être en colère après elle. Il ne va pas lui faciliter la tache.

- Comment vas-tu ? _Commencer par les civilités d'usages_

- Ca va. _Comme si ça t'intéressait_

- Je te dérange ?

- Oui. _Evidemment, je suis déjà au travail. NON, non, jamais tu ne pourras me déranger_

_Sara : OK. Réponses courtes, monosyllabiques. Il a décidé de me compliquer la tache. Ecourté au plus vite cette conversation._

- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. Antoine est guérit.

_Grissom : enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il a envi d'exprimer toute sa joie. Mais Sara ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, après tout il est plus que mal aimable depuis le début de cette conversation._

- Antoine souhaite faire une fête ce samedi

- En quoi ça me concerne

_Sara : Il est vraiment navrant parfois. A ce demander s'il le fait exprès._

- Il souhaite que tous les gens qu'il aime soient présents. Et va savoir pourquoi, il a réclamé ta présence. Répond elle très amèrement.

_Grissom ne sait quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Ce peut-il qu'Antoine soit attaché à lui ? Non, il l'a juste invité par politesse. _

_Il a envi de voir son fils. De le serrer dans ses bras. Mais, non, il ne peut pas accepter. Toute l'équipe sera là. Il ne veut pas se retrouver face à son fils et à Sara alors qu'ils seront tous là. _

- Je ne pourrais pas venir Sara.

- Antoine compte sur toi Grissom. Il sera terriblement déçu que tu ne viennes pas.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne pourrais pas me libérer

- C'est ça, réfugie toi dans ton travail. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. C'est plus facile que d'affronter les difficultés de la vie

Sur ce elle raccroche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La fin du service approche. Il a passé toute la soirée enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne veut voir personne. Toute la nuit il s'est interrogé à savoir pourquoi il a refusé cette invitation. Il ne peut pas affronter son fils et Sara. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt.

D'abord leur prochaine encontre ne pourra se faire qu'en toute intimité. Il ne veut pas que l'équipe sache. Sache qu'Antoine est son fils, il veut pouvoir profiter de lui avant de l'annoncer au grand jour. Sache que Sara et lui ont eu une aventure, deux à vrai dire, ça ne regarde qu'eux. Sache qu'elle la trompé, il se sent tellement humilier. Sache qu'il les a repoussé, il a tellement honte de la façon dont il est parti. Sara semblait avoir encore tant de choses à lui dire. Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il devait d'abord digérer toutes ces informations, les analyser, les comprendre, pour enfin les accepter. Les a-t-il accepté ? Est il prêt a pardonner Sara de sa trahison ?

Et puis, il y a Antoine. Son Toinou. Que va-t-il faire avec Antoine ? Il est déjà fou d'amour pour cet enfant. Son fils. Mais est-il prêt à avoir un enfant dans sa vie ? Il passe tout son temps la tête enfouie dans son travail. Qu'elle place peut avoir un enfant dans tout ça ?

L'irruption de Jim dans son bureau le tire de ses pensées. Il entre brusquement et referme la porte avec fracas. Et pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé, ferme le verrou. Puis fonce sur Grissom.

Grissom le regarde perplexe. Jim a l'air dans une rage folle. Pourquoi cette attitude ?

Mais son incrédulité se transforme vite en inquiétude quand le policier ne s'arrête pas dans sur une des chaises face à lui mais contourne son bureau.

Il peut lire la hargne dans les yeux du policier qui l'attrape par le col et le sort de sa chaise.

- Espèce de salle con.

- Jim, lâche moi, tu m'étrangles. Sa voix reste calme malgré l'attitude de son ami.

- C'est peut être ce que je cherche ! La sérénité qu'il lit dans les yeux de Grissom et le quiétude de sa voie ne font qu'accentuer sa rage.

- Calme toi, Jim.

Grissom ne se sent pas vraiment menacé. Jim va le relâcher et s'expliquer. Après tout il n'a rien a ce reprocher.

- Que je me calme, après ce que tu as fait

- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?

- Ce que je te reproche ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Jim, tu débarques comme une furie dans mon bureau et tu m'agresses sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Donne moi des explications. Cette fois il élève la voix. La plaisanterie a assez durer. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Jim pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais Jim ne cède pas.

Puis, devant tant d'ingénuité, Jim libère son ami. Ca ne sert à rien, il ne comprend même pas.

- Tu mériterais bien que je te mette mon poing sur la gueule. Mais j'ai promis à Sara de ne pas le faire.

_Jim : oui, il a promis à Sara. Mais il a très envie de ne pas respecter sa promesse. _

_Flash Back_

_Jim ne travaille pas ce soir. Il a décidé de débarquer chez Sara. Elle l'a appelée un peu plus tôt pour lui annoncer la guérison d'Antoine et l'inviter à la fête demain soir. Mais il est impatient de voir son « petit fils » après ses 3 semaines d'absence. Il meurt d'envie de voir Sara et Antoine._

_Sara vient lui ouvrir. Elle semble abattue. _

_- Jim ? Tu sais, c'est demain la fête. Pas ce soir_

_- Salut ma belle. Je vais bien moi aussi._

_- Excuse moi Jim. Je suis fatiguée._

_- Tu m'invites à entrer. _

_- Je suis fatiguée Jim. Et puis on se voit demain, non ?_

_Jim force le passage et entre. Il sent bien qu'il y a un problème. Sara n'est pas dans son assiette. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi triste. Il ne repartira pas d'ici avant de savoir ce qui ce passe. _

_Sara le suit dans le salon. Il pose un pack de bière sur la table basse et part dans la cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter avec. Elle le regarde faire. _

_- Vient t'asseoir Sara. _

_Elle lui obéit gentiment. Rien ne sert de le contre dire. Autant le laisser mener la danse. Mais ça ne changera rien. Elle ne lui dira rien. Il peut bien la cuisiner toute la nuit elle ne lui parlera pas de ses problèmes avec Grissom. Ca ne regarde qu'eux. Ils n'ont surtout pas besoin que Jim se mêlent de leurs soucis. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sans compter que Jim la considère comme sa fille est serait capable de massacrer Grissom._

_Mais Jim se montre bien plus coriace que jamais._

_Alors, elle lui raconte tout. Grissom, Franck. Le viol, la découverte de sa grossesse. La découverte accidentelle de la paternité de Grissom. Leur dernière conversation… _

_Sara s'effondre dans les bras de Jim. Se laissant pleurer dans la chaleur réconfortante de cette étreinte paternel._

_Jim est passé par toutes les émotions au cours de son récit. La colère contre ce Franck, la sollicitude face a tout ce qu'elle a vécu, l'incrédulité face à la révélation du nom du père d'Antoine. Et enfin la rage face à l'attitude de son ami. C'est en partie à cause de ça que Sara ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en prenne à Griss. Après ce qu'il lui a fait elle continue de le protéger. De l'aimer._

_Sara et Jim, complètement immergés dans leurs pensées ne prennent pas conscience de la présence d'Antoine. Celui-ci est très perturbé de voir maman pleurer. C'est la première fois. Il a envie de courir dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Se serrer fort contre son cœur, lui faire plein de bisous. Mais il sent que sa présence ne serait pas la bienvenue. D'autant que la conversation reprend, alors il écoute de son poste, sans qu'on le voit._

_- Et le pire c'est qu'il ne viendra pas demain. Antoine va être tellement déçu de ne pas voir Grissom. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'il avait trop de travail pour venir célébrer sa guérison avec lui. _

_Antoine sent un énorme poids se poser sur ses épaules, et son cœur semble emprisonné dans un étau. Grissom ne viendra pas demain. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'opération. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Il n'est même pas venu me voir de tout ce temps. Et demain il ne viendra pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime plus ? Des larmes commence à couler le long de ses joues. C'est à cause de lui que maman pleure. Je veux plus jamais le voir. Je ne l'aime plus. _

_Alors il se dirige rapidement vers le canapé. Il grimpe sur les genoux de sa mère. Se serre fort contre sa poitrine. Son visage dans son cou. Leurs larmes se mêlant. Sara l'étreint contre elle. Alors elle le berce doucement, caresse son dos._

_Jim les prend doucement dans ses bras pour les réconforter._

_Jim : Je vais l'étriper. Qu'importe mes promesses. Il n'a pas le droit de les faire souffrir ainsi. Cet homme n'est qu'un égoïste. Il a tout. Tout. Une femme qui l'aime et qu'il ne mérite pas. Un fils qui ne jure que par lui. Et lui, il s'en fout. Il ne mérite vraiment pas tout cet amour inconditionnel que ces deux là lui porte. Si seulement j'avais eu cette chance. Si ma femme m'avait porté ne serait ce que la moitié de l'amour que Sara lui voue ! Sans parler de ma fille. Elle me manque tellement. Ellie a beau ne pas être ma fille génétique, je l'ai élevée comme telle, et je l'aime désespérément. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec elle en ce moment. Alors que lui a un fils, la chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sans. Qui l'aime. Et lui le repousse. Il va m'entendre. Je vais lui remettre les idées en place. Et s'il ne comprend pas, je… J'improviserait._

_Sara : Antoine ne devrait pas me voir dans cette état, mais je ne peux retenir ces larmes. C'est le monde à l'envers. C'est lui qui me réconforte. Je hais Grissom pour ce qu'il nous fait subir. Mais je dois me ressaisir. Antoine ne doit rien savoir de ce qui ce passe entre Grissom et moi. Il doit rester objectif, et nos difficultés ne doivent en aucun cas retentir sur leur relation père/fils. Si tant est que Grissom veuille accepter ce rôle._

_Antoine : Je ne veux plus demander à Gil d'être mon papa. Un papa ça ne doit pas faire pleurer. Il doit être là pour me protéger, pour m'apprendre des tas de choses. Et pour m'aimer, moi et ma maman. On n'a pas besoin d'un papa comme lui. Je suis là pour maman et elle est là pour moi. Et puis papy Jim veille sur nous._

Fin du Flash back

_Grissom : Sara. C'est donc ça dont il s'agit. Elle est aller pleurer dans le giron de Jim. Non, je ne peux pas penser une telle chose. Ce n'est pas le genre de Sara de s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Si elle c'est confiée à Jim c'est qu'elle va vraiment mal. Finalement il n'en veut pas à son ami. Il est plutôt heureux de savoir que Sara dispose d'une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer. Sara est comme une fille pour Jim. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il est sûr qu'il aurait réellement tabassé le mec qui la rend si malheureuse. A bien y réfléchir, lui-même aurait bien participé au lynchage. Ainsi que la moitié des hommes de ce labo. Oui, pour son intégrité physique il ne faut pas que sa « relation » avec Sara soit déballée au grand jour. _

- Pourquoi Gil ? Pourquoi tu la rejettes comme ça ?

- Elle m'a trompé Jim

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Elle ne savait pas qui étais le père d'Antoine. Elle avait au moins un autre homme dans sa vie.

- Elle n'a jamais aimé que toi et tu le sais. Elle t'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec le premier venu

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois Sara capable d'un tel acte ?

- Les faits sont là. A peine j'ai tourné le dos qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec un autre type.

- Tu qui te targue de ne jamais juger les gens ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu faisais une leçon de morale à tes coéquipiers en leur demandant de se mettre à la place de la victime. Qu'il fallait prendre le temps de comprendre les gens, leur histoire pour comprendre leurs actes. Et là, tu ne laisses aucune chance à Sara. Si seulement tu lui permettais de s'expliquer. Tu pourrais peut être alors être plus compréhensif et montrer un peu de compassion.

- Quelle compassion ? C'est moi la victime ici. J'ai été doublement trahi. Elle m'a trompé et elle m'a caché l'existence de mon enfant.

- Elle t'a trompé. Tu n'as que cette phrase à la bouche. Mais c'est quoi votre histoire ? Vous avez passé un moi ensemble, inséparable et puis, la veille de ton départ vous avez couché ensemble. La veille de ton départ Gil. TU es parti. Au petit matin. Après lui avoir fait l'amour. A quel moment vous êtes vous jurez fidélité et amour pour toute la vie ? Dois je vraiment te rappeler tout ça ?

_Grissom : Jim a raison. Même si moi, ce soir là, je lui ai donné mon amour à jamais, nous n'étions as ensemble. J'aurais pu choisir de tout quitter pour elle. Mais je suis retourné à mon travail, à ma vie. Loin d'elle, à Végas. MAIS, si elle m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte de moi. Alors oui, je l'aurais rejoint, pour vivre pleinement cette aventure avec elle. Assister à la naissance d'Antoine._

- Et m'avoir caché sa grossesse, c'est pas une trahison ça, peut être ?

- C'est vrai, elle aurait dû t'en parler. Crois moi, elle aurait bien eu besoin de ton soutien tout au long de sa grossesse. Mais c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui tu as un fils. Un fils qui a besoin de toi.

_Grissom ne répond pas. Qu'est ce que Jim entend pas là ? _

- Sa grossesse c'est mal passé ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout ça. Laisse Sara s'expliquer.

_Grissom se renferme dans son monde. C'est vrai, il est parti un peu vite la dernière fois. Il lui doit au moins ça._

- Oublie le passé Gil. Sara et Antoine ont besoin de toi. Ils t'aiment et n'attente que toi dans leur vie. Ne les perd pas. Moi j'ai perdu ma fille, Ellie. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle. Pas un jour où je ne me demande pas quelles erreurs j'ai fait. Je crois qu'au fond je n'ai jamais accepté la trahison de sa mère, et c'est ce qui nous a éloigné. Ellie n'est peut être pas ma fille génétique, mais je l'aime comme telle et elle me manque. Toi tu as un fils. Le fruit de ton amour avec Sara, alors ne gâche pas tout ou tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Jim se lève. Il se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourne vers Grissom.

- Tu as intérêt à être chez Sara à 18h00. Sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher

Grissom le regarde partir. C'est la première fois que Jim lui parle ainsi de Ellie. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'est pas sa fille génétique. Mais qu'importe la génétique ? Antoine et de lui, certes. Mais dès le premier jour il a craqué pour ce bonhomme. Avant de savoir, il était prêt à fonder une famille avec Sara et a l'adopter. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est son fils, il fait marche arrière ? Non, je ne peux pas abandonné mon enfant. Un rêve qui se réalise enfin. Oui, je vais prendre une place dans sa vie. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ma relation avec Sara, je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner ces trahisons.


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

Voilà, le troisième de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux précédents. Merci Angel, Nanou, TotallyGSR, Sidle, MissSidle, maCAdam, de vos messages. Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent.

* * *

Chap 21 : Réconciliation

Grissom n'a pas beaucoup dormit aujourd'hui. Il a repensé à sa conversation avec Jim.

_Oui, Jim a raison. Je n'ai pas à en vouloir à Sara d'avoir couché avec cet autre homme. Ceci dit, je ne vais pas pouvoir tout de suite lui pardonner de m'avoir caché ma paternité. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps avec mon fils. Et pour ça je lui en veux. Je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir d'autres enfants et j'ai raté tellement de choses que je ne pourrais jamais revivre. _

_Sans compter que construire une histoire avec Antoine risque d'être difficile. Va-t-il m'accepter ? Va-t-il comprendre notre séparation ? Je ne veux pas accabler Sara et lui faire porter la faute de cette séparation. Mais je ne veux pas non plus porter ce poids. Comme lui j'ai subit cette séparation._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois au moins faire la paix avec elle. Je veux connaître mon fils et avoir une place dans sa vie. Et ça commence ce soir par cette fête._

A 18h00 tapante il est devant chez Sara. Jim arrive juste après lui. Il l'attends afin qu'ils entrent ensemble.

Jim toque à la porte et tous deux attendent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. C'est Sara qui les accueil.

_Grissom : Elle est magnifique. Mes résolutions ne vont pas faire long feu face à cette femme. Ma Sara. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui en vouloir longtemps. Mon esprit est en désaccord complet avec mon corps. J'ai la bouche sèche, mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains deviennent moites, alors que mon cerveau ne cesse de me ressasser ses cachotteries. Je dois faire taire mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne peux qu'écouter ma tête dans cette histoire. Ridicule. Il y a quatre ans, si tu avais écouté ton cœur tu serais resté dans cette chambre à San Francisco et tu n'en serais pas là. On serait ensemble, heureux tous les trois._

_Sara : Son cœur manque un battement. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais sûrement pas à la présence de Grissom. Comment Jim a réussi à la convaincre ? Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Elle est contente de le voir, bien qu'une pointe de tristesse et de ressentiment s'invite dans son esprit. S'il est venu sous la contrainte il va être extrêmement désagréable. Et puis, elle ne veut pas qu'il agisse par obligation. S'il ne veut pas faire partie de leur vie, autant qu'il s'en éloigne définitivement._

- Entrez, on n'attendait plus que vous.

- Merci Sara. Répondent-ils à l'unisson.

- Merci à vous d'être venu. Griss, Antoine va être vraiment heureux que tu ais pu te libérer.

- Antoine, tu viens dire bonjour, c'est Jim et Grissom

Antoine arrive en courrant. Il saute dans les bras de Jim. Et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Papy !

- Salut mon bonhomme. Ca va ?

Grissom tend les bras vers lui pour le serrer contre son torse…

- Bonjour Antoine.

…Mais Antoine refuse de quitter les bras de Jim.

- Salut Griss

_Grissom : Griss ? Il m'a appelé Griss ? C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle Griss. Il m'appelle toujours Gil. Et puis, il ne refuse jamais que je le prenne dans mes bras. C'est vers moi qu'il se précipite normalement. Et là, j'ai tout juste droit à un salut. Même pas un bisou. _

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà les autres arrivent dans l'entrée pour les saluer. Toute l'équipe est là ainsi que la famille de Sara. Tout le monde s'embrasse joyeusement. Antoine passe de bras en bras. Il fait des bisous à tous, sauf à Grissom. Ce dernier est dépité. Antoine est fâché après lui.

La soirée ce passe bien. Sara a préparé un repas succulent comme à son habitude. Tout le monde passe une excellente soirée.

Tout le monde, sauf Grissom. Il n'a qu'une envie. Que ses amis partent pour qu'il puisse rester seul avec Sara et Antoine. S'expliquer avec eux. Prendre Antoine dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Lui raconter une histoire. Le coucher.

Les enfants sortent de table alors que les adultes continuent de discuter calmement de choses et d'autres.

Les enfants sont dans le jardin. Grissom ne peut s'empêcher de suivre Antoine des yeux.

_Grissom : Pourquoi est il en colère après moi ? Est ce que Sara lui a parlé ? Lui a t'elle dit que je suis son père ? Ne veut-il pas de moi comme père ? Pourquoi me repousserait-il autrement ? Il s'entendait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Ou alors Sara était tellement en colère après moi qu'elle a déversé tout son ressentiment envers moi devant Antoine. Et celui–ci prend le parti de sa maman. Non, Sara ne dresserait pas son fils contre moi. Il la regarde à la dérober. Elle sourie. Mais Grisom n'est pas dupe. C'est un sourire d'apparat. Lui voit bien que c'est un sourire pour donner le change. Seules ses lèvres sont étirées. Ses yeux ne brillent pas. Elle semble si malheureuse. Et c'est de ma faute. Son regard se pose à nouveau sur Antoine. Lui aussi ne semble pas bien aujourd'hui. Il est moins rieur. Ses yeux ne reflètent pas toute sa malice, son sourire n'est qu'une ombre. Peut être que Sara lui a tout expliqué. Peut être qu'il est déçu que je sois son père. Peut être qu'il ne me veut pas comme père. Sûrement qu'il prendra le parti de sa mère si nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre._

Antoine est un peu à l'écart. Les filles jouent à des jeux … de filles. Et il ne veut pas y prendre part. Il s'aventure à la découverte de ce monde mystérieux que représente le jardin. Il observe quelque chose au sol. Un insecte sûrement. Grissom voit là l'occasion de se réconcilier avec lui. Ou au moins de renouer le dialogue. Rien de telle qu'une discussion entre passionnés pour dissiper les hostilités. Antoine sera heureux d'apprendre et de connaître de nouvelles espèces. Il le laissera lui parler.

-Excusez moi.

Il se lève de table pour le rejoindre dans le jardin

_Sara le regarde partir. Il a l'air si malheureux. Antoine ne lui a pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Il est en colère après Grissom. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr, il l'a vu pleurer hier. Mais il ne peut pas savoir que c'est à cause de Grissom qu'elle était dans cet état. Peut être qu'inconsciemment elle a laissé voir son animosité envers lui et Antoine la soutient dans son combat. Il est tellement réceptif à se qui l'entoure qu'il a effectivement pu ressentir se fossé qui c'est creusé entre les deux adultes. Au fond d'elle, elle espère qu'ils vont se réconcilier. Le conflit qui l'oppose à Grissom n'a pas à interférer dans leurs relations. Ils méritent tous deux de connaître le bonheur de l'amour entre un père et un fils. Ils ont tant de choses à partager._

Grissom s'approche de lui, doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir. Après tout, depuis qu'il est arrivé il ne se laisse pas aborder. Il s'accroupi afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Hé bonhomme, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé.

_Antoine : Bon, je suis fâché après lui. Il a fait pleurer maman. Mais finalement il est quand même venu pour ma fête. Et puis, c'est le seul qui pourra répondre à mes questions. Tout ça, c'est de fausses excuses. Gil me manque. J'ai horreur d'être fâché contre lui. J'ai envi de lui prendre la main, et de parcourir tout le jardin avec lui pour découvrir tous les trésors qu'il recèle. J'ai envi que Gil me porte contre sur ses épaules pour partir à la chasse aux papillons. J'ai envi qu'il me fasse un câlin en me serrant contre son torse. J'ai envi de faire une bataille de chatouilles avec Gil et maman. A tous les deux on arrivera à battre maman. J'ai envi que Gil me raconte une histoire alors que je suis dans les bras de maman, avec Michka aussi bien sûr._

Une larme vient rouler sur sa joue.

Grissom s'empresse de l'essuyer de son pouce. Il tend les bras vers Antoine. Il veut le prendre dans ses bras mais ne veut pas le brusquer si jamais lui ne le souhaite pas.

Antoine se précipite dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de Gil et laisse ses larmes couler librement. Il ne veut plus être en colère après Gil.

La force de l'impact pousse Grissom à la renverse et il se retrouve à terre, sur les fesses. Il referme ses bras et serre Toinou contre lui. Il sent les larmes monter dans ses propres yeux. Antoine pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Grissom en profite pour respirer pleinement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ses deux mains caressant doucement son dos pour le réconforter.

Une fois calmer, Antoine rompt le silence sur un ton accusateur.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ?

_Grissom : qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ? Ta maman et moi on est fâché et j'avais peur de l'affronter. J'ai refusé de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Que je suis un lâche alors je suis tombé dans la facilité en me réfugiant dans la seule chose que je maîtrise, mon travail. _

- Je suis désolé mon Toinou. Je n'avais pas le temps.

- Ton travail est plus important que moi ?

_Grissom a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le cœur. La vérité ne sort-elle pas de la bouche des enfants ? Oui. Depuis des années il laisse son travail passé devant toutes autres choses. Il en a perdu Sara. Cette fois il ne perdra pas son fils. Antoine est sa priorité. Il va tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Ca commence mal._

- Non. Jamais. Mon travail ne sera jamais plus important que toi. Mais je dois apprendre tu sais.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu aujourd'hui.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là.

- Je suis désolé

Grissom est désarçonné par cette petite phrase. Il se recule pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait de la peine en t'évitant aujourd'hui

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Grissom. Son fils est tellement attentionné. Sara en a vraiment fait une personne formidable. Grissom resserre son étreinte il a besoin de sentir ce petit corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur de bébé, si caractéristique.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé mon Toinou. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû venir te voir. Qu'importe mon travail, ou les différents que j'ai avec ta maman. J'aurais dû venir.

- Tu m'aimes ?

_Grissom : décidément, cet enfant a le don de me déstabiliser. Que puis je répondre à cette question ? Oui. Oui, il l'aime. Et ceci n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit mon fils. Je l'ai tout de suite adopté. Dès leur première rencontre Antoine a pris une place dans son cœur._

- Moi je t'aime Gil

_Grissom : Cet échange paraît surréaliste. Il laisse ses larmes couler. Il ne veut plus les retenir. Cet enfant est contagieux, tout semble si facile avec lui. Verbaliser ses sentiments, laisser ses émotions s'exprimer. C'est la première fois, qu'il entend cette phrase. Bien sûr, ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils l'aimaient, mais toujours par signes, jamais avec des mots. Et c'est surtout la première fois qu'il dit cette phrase._

- Oui mon ange. Oui, je t'aime

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis heureux

- C'est quand on est triste qu'on pleure, pas quand on est heureux.

- Quand trop d'émotions arrivent en même temps on pleure. On peut pleurer de joie, de rire ou de tristesse. Moi je pleure de joie parce que tu es un merveilleux petit bonhomme et que je t'aime.

_Antoine : Gil m'aime. Il pourra être mon papa. Moi je voudrais qu'il soit mon papa. Mais… Pour être mon papa, il faut aussi qu'il aime ma maman. Maman elle l'aime. Ca je le sais. Il n'aurait pas pu la rendre si malheureuse si elle ne l'aimait pas._

- Et maman ? Tu l'aimes ma maman ?

_Grissom est à nouveau déstabilisé. Il ne peut pas répondre à cette question. Oui. Oui il l'aime. Il l'a toujours aimé et l'aimera toujours. Mais pour le moment cet amour n'ai pas possible. Il ne peut pas parler de ça avec Antoine._

Devant son silence Antoine enchaîne.

- Maman elle, elle t'aime.

_Grissom : d'ou il tient ça ? Sara ne partagerait sûrement pas ses sentiments avec lui. Pas avec un enfant. _

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes amoureux.

_Grissom : cet enfant ne doit pas être le leur. Quelqu'un a dû faire un échange d'enfants à la maternité. Comment peut il être si sensible aux personnes qui l'entourent alors qu'eux sont si associables, si aveugles. Il a vraisemblablement raison. Sara et lui sont fait pour vivre ensemble. Mais les choses sont parfois compliquées._

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses pleurer maman

_Grissom : Sara a pleurer ? A cause de moi ? Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose Toinou. Mais je vais tout faire pour arranger la situation. _

- Tu sais mon ange, les histoires des grandes personnes sont parfois compliquées.

- Je ne veux plus jamais voir souffrir maman par ta faute

_La menace dans la voix d'Antoine n'est pas déguisée et Grissom en a bien pris note. Antoine fera n'importe quoi pour protéger sa maman. Cet enfant est formidable. Personne dans sa vie d'adulte n'a jamais osé lui parler comme ça. En toute franchise. Sans cacher ses sentiments, en le repoussant dans ses retranchements pour connaître la vérité, pour l'obligé à exprimer ses sentiments. Et il na rien pu faire face à cette avalanche de questions et d'amour. Il s'est fait laminé. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrette strictement rien : pas un mot, pas une phrase, pas une émotion, pas une larme. Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simple avec Sara. Qu'ils laissent parler leur cœur tout les deux._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom a passé une partie de la soirée avec Antoine. Après cette petite explication ils sont partis explorer le jardin. Ils ont découverts plusieurs espèces d'araignées, diverses fourmis faisant d'incessants trajets entre la fourmilière et une source de nourriture (un vieux gâteau d'Antoine).

Les invités sont partis un à un. Voulant prendre un peu de temps avant le prochain service.

Grissom est encore là. Il a besoin de voir Sara. Seul à seul. Ne reste plus que lui, Sara et Antoine.

- Antoine, mon amour, tu vas mettre ton pyjama et brosser tes dents

- Mais maman, je joue avec Gil.

Antoine se retourne vers Gil. Les yeux suppliant, cherchant son soutient pour rester encore un peu et repousser l'heure du coucher.

- Maman a raison Toinou. Il est tant que tu ailles te coucher. Moi je vais aller ranger un peu pendant que tu te prépares avec maman.

_Sara : maman. Il m'a appelé maman, comme si on vivait tous les trois ensemble. A quoi il joue. Il nous la fait petite famille parfaite. Et puis, de quoi je me mêle. Je n'ai pas besoin de son soutient. Ca fait plusieurs années que j'élève Antoine seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour envoyer mon fils se coucher._

La petite lueur de colère qui brille dans les yeux de Sara ne passe pas inaperçu.

_Grissom : oula. Je vais me faire tout petit. Il me semble que j'ai outrepassé mes droits. J'ai presque failli oublier qu'on ne forme pas, pas encore, une famille. _

_Antoine : Waou… je vais vite dans ma chambre me préparer à aller au lit. J'ai pas intérêt de râler pour le brossage des dents._

Toinou et Gil s'échange discrètement un regard complice. Pas besoin de mots. Gil lui fait un clin d'œil et chacun part dans sa direction. Antoine file dans sa chambre tandis que Gil s'apprête à aller dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

_Sara les regarde amusée. Elle ne se savait pas si autoritaire. Si seulement ça pouvait être toujours aussi facile. Réussir à faire marcher droit ces deux là par un simple regard. Elle est heureuse qu'ils aient retrouvé leur complicité. Elle les a aperçu dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle jurerait les avoir vu pleurer. Tous les deux. La première fois qu'elle voit Grissom pleurer. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont dits, mais ils sont à nouveau copains comme cochon. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. A bien y réfléchir si, qu'elle retrouve la complicité qu'elle partageait avec Grissom. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. En parlant de Grissom_

_Elle part le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte, reposant son épaule contre le chambranle. Elle le regarde évoluer dans la cuisine. __**Sa **__cuisine. Il a l'air d'être chez lui. Elle s'habituerait facilement à sa présence dans ces murs. Mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Autant mettre rapidement un terme a cette comédie._

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Grissom. Je le ferais tout à l'heure.

- Ca ne me dérange pas Sara.

Elle se rapproche de lui. Pose sa main sur son bras et l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Moi ça me dérange. On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On a encore des choses à régler.

- Je sais. On pourra en parler dès qu'Antoine sera couché.

- Oui

- Alors autant que je me rende utile en attendant.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse et retourne à sa tache, alors qu'Antoine se fait entendre.

- MAMAN, je suis prêt.

Sara se rend dans la chambre d'Antoine. Il a mit son pyjama et s'est pelotonné sous sa couette avec Michka.

- Tu t'es brossé les dents.

- Oui maman

_Sara : trop polie la réponse, trop rapide aussi. Une visite dans la salle de bain s'impose._

_Antoine voit sa mère partir dans la salle de bain. Cette fois elle ne verra pas que je me suis pas brossé les dents. J'ai pris mes précautions pour qu'elle y croie. _

- Antoine, viens te brosser les dents.

_Antoine : Perdu. Il est bon pour une réprimande. A contre cœur, il l'a rejoint. Pas la peine de mentir plus. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle sait toujours quand je me suis pas brossé les dents._

_Sara est très amusé par son air dépité. Faut dire qu'il a fait fort aujourd'hui. Il a pensé à passer sa brosse sous l'eau pour appuyer son mensonge. La dernière fois elle a eu le malheur de lui expliquer comment elle avait déjoué son mensonge ; et apparemment, il a retenu la leçon. Cette fois elle ne lui révèlera pas son secret. Il n'arrive jamais à reboucher le tube de dentifrice. Et la, le bouchon est parfaitement vissé. Il est trop attendrissant. Mais elle doit rester ferme. S'il ment déjà avec autant d'aplomb à son âge, l'adolescence risque d'être difficile._

- Antoine, je ne veux plus que tu me mentes.

Antoine baisse les yeux.

- Et puis brosses toi les dents en vitesse. Elle lui tend sa brosse pleine de dentifrice.

Après un brossage peu enthousiaste, sous le regard attentif de Sara, Antoine regagne son lit. Sara le suit. Elle est désespérée. Il n'est pas encore prêt à s'habiller tout seul malgré son entêtement à vouloir le faire. Il a mis son Tshirt à l'envers.

- Viens là mon amour.

Sara lui retire son haut, le retourne et lui remet.

- Voilà, comme ça t'es prêt à partir au pays des rêves.

- Maman, est ce que Gil peut me lire mon histoire ce soir ?

_Le cœur de Sara se serre. Bien sûre, elle est ravie qu'ils aient retrouvé leur complicité. Mais delà à laisser Grissom lui raconter son histoire ce soir. Elle a l'impression de le perdre. C'est leur petit moment à eux. Elle n'a pas du tout envie que ce soit lui qui fasse le coucher. Mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son petit bonhomme. A contre cœur elle va chercher Grissom._

- Grissom, Antoine voudrait que tu lui lises une histoire

_Grissom est aux anges. Cependant, quand il pose ses yeux sur Sara, il comprend que cette situation lui fait de la peine. C'est son rôle à elle de lui lire une histoire. Mais il ne peut pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Il est passé à coté de tant de moment avec son fils. _

Il se rend rapidement dans la chambre et s'assoies sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux comme histoire

- Les aventures de Mimi la mygale

Grissom se lève pour prendre le livre et reviens vers Antoine. Cette fois il s'installe à coté de lui, le dos contre le mur. Mais Antoine reste distant. Un détail semble le chagriné. Pourtant tout est là. Il est confortablement allongé sous ses couvertures, Michka dans les bras.

- Où est maman ?

_Grissom est déconcerté par sa question. Il a bien demandé à ce que je lui lise son histoire ?_

- Elle est dans la cuisine. Tu voulais que je te lise une histoire ce soir ?

- Oui, je veux que ce soit toi qui lises, mais je veux que maman me fasse un câlin.

Grissom est soulagé. Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger

- Si on l'appelait

Antoine ne se fait pas prier

Antoine/Grissom : MAMAN

_Sara : Elle sèche ses larmes en vitesse et les rejoint. A quoi ils jouent tous les deux ? C'est la deuxième fois que Griss l'appelle « maman » ce soir. Elle a toujours trouvé ça ridicule les couples qui se nomme « papa » et « maman ». Et en même temps elle fond en entendant ce mot dans la bouche de Grissom. Ce soir ils ressemblent presque à une famille._

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Antoine et Grissom échange un sourire et un regard complice avant de se retourner vers Sara.

- Que tu te joignes à nous.

Antoine accompagne les paroles de Gil en soulevant la couette pour inviter maman à les rejoindre.

Sara affiche son plus beau sourire et ne perd pas une seconde pour s'installer avec eux. Le lit d'Antoine est tout petit alors Sara prend son petit bonhomme sur elle. Il ne se fait pas prier. Il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine, le plus doux de tous les oreiller, un bras autour de son cou et son pouce dans sa bouche. Michka sous le bras évidement…

Grissom se serre contre Sara. Le lit n'est pas large. Et pour être bien sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne tombe du lit, il passe son bras autour de sa taille.

Maintenant que tout me monde est bien installé, il commence sa lecture. Antoine ne le quitte pas des yeux, buvant ses paroles. Sara se laisse bercer pas sa voix. Grissom pose discrètement son regard sur eux de temps en temps. Il fait remonter sa main le long du dos de Sara pour venir la placer sur son épaule avant d'emprisonner la main d'Antoine dans la sienne. Il caresse la main d'Antoine de son pouce, et sans y prêter attention, cette caresse déborde de la main pour se prolonger sur le cou de Sara.

Elle le laisse faire. La fatigue s'empare d'elle et elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Grissom.

Dans la chaleur de sa mère, la douceur de la voix de Gil, Antoine part rapidement dans les bras de morphée.

Sara et Grissom échange un regard plein d'amour avant de se décider à le laisser dormir.

Aucun des deux ne souhaite quitter la quiétude de ce lieu. Ils savent qu'à l'extérieur une explication les attend. Chacun d'eux s'attends au pire. Qu'adviendra t'il s'il n'arrive pas à trouver un terrain d'entende. Aucun d'eux ne veut envisager une telle situation. L'amour est présent entre eux trois. Ca ne fait aucun doute. Alors il suffit de mettre les choses à plat pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Peut être pas en couple. Peut être pas en famille modèle. Mais au moins dans une bonne harmonie, chacun à sa place et sans heurts.


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Merci de nouveau à toutes, pour vos messages. Ca devient récurant, mais toujours sincère. Merci de m'aider à avancer dans cette fic, par vos encouragements, vos commentaires...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'ai longtemps hésité à le couper. D'un point de vu pratique, ça m'arrangeait en me faisant un chapitre de plus alors que je suis à ma bourre. Mais du point de vu de l'histoire, pour moi ce chapitre est une unité et j'avais pas le cœur à la couper, j'aurais eu l'impression de me moquer de vous.

Assez babolé, après tout vous êtes là pour lire la suite, pas mes divagations…

* * *

Chap 22 : Blessures d'enfance

En sortant de la chambre, le malaise s'accentue. Ils savent tous les deux que ce moment de quiétude est derrière eux. Tous deux se sont laissés aller dans cette douceur. Ils se sont laissés intoxiquer par l'amour d'Antoine, qui c'est propagé en eux. Mais maintenant les choses sérieuses reprennent. Ils vont devoir s'expliquer, trouver un mode de fonctionnement pour que Grissom puisse faire sa place dans la vie d'Antoine.

Il se dirige vers le salon dans le silence. Sara va jusqu'au lecteur de Cd, histoire de mettre un fond sonore. Elle enclenche le bouton « play » sans se poser plus de questions sur ce qui va jouer.

Grissom la regarde faire. Il doit engager la conversation. Ne pas laisser se silence entre eux devenir encore plus gênant. _Fais un effort Griss. Souviens toi de ta conversation avec Toinou cet après midi. C'était facile. Dire ce que tu penses, sans faux semblant. Plus de non-dits entre nous._

- Je suis désolé Sara.

_Grissom : et voilà. C'est sorti tout seul. Finalement ce n'est pas si compliqué. Mais de quoi suis-je désolé ?_

_Sara : Désolé. Désolé de quoi ? D'être parti comme un voleur, sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? Désolé des accusations qu'il m'a balancées en pleine face ? Désolé de souffler le chaud et le froid sur notre relation depuis des années ? Désolé. C'est bien la seule chose dont il soit capable. Etre désolé. Maintenant, il devrait peut être agir. Histoire de ne plus jamais être désolé._

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

Sara n'a pas le temps de parler. Il continue, en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Il ne veut pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il préfère fixer son attention sur le jardin.

- J'ai été injuste avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas tout les tords. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Je t'ai caché ma grossesse. Je t'ai caché mes soupçons en ce qui concernait ta paternité. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais parler de… de… de l'autre.

_Sara sent bien tout le mépris qu'il a insufflé dans « l'autre ». Si seulement il savait combien elle aussi méprise cet homme._

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas entendre cette…histoire.

- C'est mon histoire Griss. Et je dois la partager avec toi

_Sara : c'est la tache la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à accomplir. Mais tous comptes fait, je préfère qu'il sache. Je sais que ça va lui faire mal. Mais on a besoin de faire table rase du passé. De mettre tout à plat avant de pouvoir avancer._

_Grissom : ne t'énerve pas. Mais parle. Plus de non-dits. Tout lui dire. Laisse tes sentiments s'exprimer. Même si tu dois pleurer._

- Non. Non, je ne veux pas savoir Sara.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me laisser le temps de m'expliquer ?

- Oui… Non. Je ne veux pas savoir Sara. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais pu coucher avec un autre. Je préfère qu'on laisse tout ça dans le passé. Après tout on n'était pas vraiment ensemble.

_Sara ; « Pas ensemble ». Bien sûr qu'on était ensemble. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu m'as volé mon cœur. Cette première nuit ne représente donc rien pour toi ? Alors qu'il se retourne, un éclat de lumière roule sur sa joue. Il pleure. Grissom pleure. Ce bloque de glace qui ne laisse paraître aucune émotion se tient devant moi, sans aucun masque ?_

- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eu envi de partager ta vie avec quelqu'un. Et puis je suis parti loin de toi. En te laissant seule à San Francisco.

_Sara : mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de partager ma vie avec aucun autre homme que toi. Cet « autre » comme tu l'appelles, n'a fait que traverser ma vie. En la bouleversant de façon dramatique._

- Cette histoire de « coucherie » avec cet « autre », m'a terriblement blessé Sara. Pour moi il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Je me suis senti trahi. C'est pour quoi j'ai mal réagi. Mais je veux oublier tout ça. Ne plus penser au passé. Après tout tu ne m'as pas réellement trompé.

_Sara : Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Franck a pris ce qu'il voulait. Et une part de moi en prime. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu tenir le cou. En dissociant mon esprit de mon corps pendant que…. En pensant à toi, à nous, à ces semaines passées ensemble. Oui, peut être que c'est mieux pour tout le mode d'oublier ce cauchemar. De ne plus jamais y penser. Avançons. Avançons tous les deux vers un avenir serein._

- C'est moi qui me suis trompé.

_Sara ne comprend pas où il veut en venir._

- Je me suis trompé sur notre histoire. Nous n'avons visiblement pas vécu la même.

_Sara : non, il n'oserait pas ? Il ne peut pas insinuer ça ?_

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme Sara. Tu as emprisonné mon cœur dans tes filets. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer personne d'autre. Je pensais cet amour réciproque. Mais visiblement j'ai fait erreur.

_Sara est outrée. Si, il insinue bien que leur histoire n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Il est peut être temps de tout lui dire. Qu'il comprenne qu'elle est une victime. Qu'elle n'a pas voulu coucher avec Franck. Qu'elle n'aime et n'aimera que Grissom de toute sa vie. Une seconde, Avant d'insinuer ça, il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait ? Comment deux personnes qui s'aiment tant peuvent elles en arriver là ? Il est tant de mettre un pied dans la fourmilière et balancer tout ce passé définitivement aux oubliettes et repartir sur de bonnes bases._

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Pourquoi serais-tu tombée amoureuse d'un vieil entomologiste qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux insectes ?

_Sara : et voilà, le vieux refrain du « je suis trop vieux pour toi » « je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse car je ne sait pas m'y prendre avec les gens », ça faisait longtemps. J'ai envie de le frapper. Qu'il se réveille. Comment ne voit il pas que je l'aime. Que j'aime ses cheveux poivre et sel, la façon dont ils s'enroulent autour de mes doigts quand je l'embrasse, embrassait, enfin, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion quoi... Que j'aime ses yeux, son regard, l'intensité de se bleu quand il me désir, désirait... Que j'aime son sourire, la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle quand il me murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille quand il me fait l'amour, faisait l'amour. Que j'aime… Bon OK, arrête Sara, on a compris et tu te fais mal pour rien. Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça. _

- Grissom, arrête. Stop. Laisse moi parler. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Notre histoire représente tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre. Et tu le sais. Franck ne représente rien. Si ce n'est des cauchemars et

_Grissom : déjà, il ne l'écoute plus. Franck, alors comme ça il s'appel Franck. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit EMT, blond, gringalet et il éclate de rire. Toujours le même rival. _

- Franck ? Franck comment ? A quel nom mon fils a t'il échappé ?

_Grissom s'est laissé submerger par ses sentiments, il a haussé la voix. Maintenant qu'il a un nom, cet homme devient réel. A nouveau des images de Sara dans les bras d'un autre homme reviennent en force dans son esprit. La main d'un inconnu sur son ventre… Non, Griss, ne te laisse pas envahir… deux bouches qui s'embrassent fiévreusement… Oublie Griss, c'est trop douloureux._

- Qu'elle importance ? C'est le passé non ? Et puis, il ne connaîtra jamais Antoine.

_Grissom : oui, c'est le passé. Mais c'est trop tard. Ces images sont imprimées dans son cerveau. Et avec elles son agressivité est revenue. C'est la seule solution qu'il trouve pour faire face. Ce refermer sur lui. Il était bien parti pourtant. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon de l'après midi avec Antoine. S'ouvrir, ne rien garder sur le cœur. Et voilà qu'à l'évocation de ce nom, toute sa volonté s'effondre._

- Tu sais, même si je peux te pardonner de m'avoir trompé, je t'en veux terriblement de m'avoir caché l'existence d'Antoine.

Il parle fort, sa voix se fait menaçante.

- C'est mon fils Sara. J'ai perdu tant de choses. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots…

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te pardonner cette séparation

Il avance vers elle.

- Jamais je ne pourrais rattraper toutes ces années perdues

_Sara recule. Grissom semble menaçant. Mais elle le connaît bien. Il ne pourrait faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Ses yeux ne reflètent que de la douleur. Il est en colère certes, mais c'est uniquement la tristesse qui le fait tenir. Elle comprend cette souffrance, ce ressenti envers elle. Mais il n'a pas le monopole du malheur. Elle aussi a eu sa dose. Alors elle s'arrête. Elle ne veut pas reculer. Elle se campe sur ses deux pieds. Prête pour l'assaut final_

- Tu crois être le seul à souffrir Grissom ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui c'est passé ? Je n'ai rien demandé. Antoine non plus. Il a grandit sans père.

- A qui la faute.

Grissom avance encore

- C'est facile de tout me mettre sur le dos. Toi tu es tout rose dans l'histoire.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix

Ils sont maintenant nez à nez.

- Moi oui ?

Ils crient.

- Oui

- Et quand tu es partie ce matin là ? Avec juste un petit mot sur l'oreiller. Tu n'as pas fait un choix ?

- Si tu m'avais prévenu je serais revenu immédiatement.

- Si tu n'étais pas parti, Franck ne n'aurait pas eu l'opportunité de m

- Maman ?

Ils se retournent dans le même mouvement. Antoine se tient là, à l'entrer du salon. S'accrochant désespéramment à Michka. Les yeux embuées de larmes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Grissom reste planté là. Même pas 4 heures et il a déjà cassé cette promesse tacite. Il a fait pleurer son fils. Il a poussé Sara dans ses retranchements, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa tristesse. Il a bien vu cette douleur dans ses yeux. Pourquoi a t'elle prononcé son nom. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ce sont ses images qui le rendent fous. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vivre avec son fils. Et puis, peut être qu'avec le temps il pourra enfin former une famille avec Sara._

Sara se précipite vers lui. Elle le prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers la chambre. Elle le recouche. Une fois allongé, elle essuie ses larmes.

- Pourquoi vous criez avec Gil ?

- Des histoires de grands mon amour.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

_Sara retient un sanglot. Elle se revoit petite fille. La première dispute de ses parents. Elle avait posé la même question._

- Oh non mon ange. C'est juste une dispute de rien. Mais on est fatigué tous les deux alors ça a pris de l'ampleur.

_Et elle avait eu la même réponse._

- C'est parce que j'ai dit à Gil que je l'aime ?

_Le cœur de Sara se glace. Alors c'est ce qu'il se sont dit cet après midi._

- Tu ne veux pas que je l'aime ?

_Oh Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il va imaginer ?_

- Bien sûr que si mon ange. Tu as le droit d'aimer Grissom.

- Moi je l'aime plus. Il te fait toujours pleurer

- Oh non mon amour. Tu sais il t'aime très fort. Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. C'est pas parce qu'on se dispute qu'on t'aime moins. Au contraire

- Je peux vous aimer tout les deux ?

- Oh que oui.

- Et vous m'aimez tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr mon amour. Plus que tout au monde

- Mais toi tu m'aimes plus que Grissom

- Tu est mon petit ange rien qu'à moi. Mais Grissom t'aime aussi très, très fort.

- moi je t'aime plus que Gil. Tu ne m'as jamais fait pleurer.

Sara sent les larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Antoine les essuie de ses pouces.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Maman ?

- Parce que ce que tu me dis me rend très heureuse. Et parce que je t'aime.

Antoine se redresse dans son lit et passe ses bras autour du cou de Sara. Elle passe ses mains dans son dos et le serre contre elle. Puis elle desserre son étreinte, le repose sur son lit. Elle finit par lui faire plein de bisous partout sur son petit visage, sur son cou, sur ses mains. Sur chaque morceau de peau qui dépasse de la couette.

Le sourire revient sur les lèvres d'Antoine. Il joue le jeu et cache ses bras sous la couette, puis la remonte sur sa tête. Sara lui fait alors des chatouilles à travers le duvet. Antoine se tortille comme un vers pour échapper à ces mains fouineuses. Sara attrape la couette pour découvrire un Antoine hilare.

- Tu vois, moi aussi je te fais pleurer.

- Oui, mais se sont des larmes de joie. Gil m'a rendu triste.

- Grissom t'aime mon ange. N'en doute pas. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le dire et le montrer.

Antoine acquiesce dans un bâillement. Sara remet la couette en place, lui tend Michka qui était tombé dans la bagarre, et lui embrasse le front avant de le laisser se rendormir.

Avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de la porte Antoine pose une dernière question.

- Maman ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi Gil, tu l'appelles Grissom ?

- Je, … Je… Parce que je l'ai toujours appelé ainsi. Et puis, c'est mon patron

Sans réponses d'Antoine, Sara tire la porte avant de rejoindre le salon. La porte presque fermée, Antoine pose une dernière question, mais Sara ne l'entend pas.

- Tu crois que je pourrais l'appelé papa ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara retourne dans le salon. Grissom lui tourne le dos, à contempler la nuit qui commence à tomber sur Végas.

D'un pas précipité, elle fonce sur lui. L'attrape par le coude et le force à se retourner. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à abattre ses poings sur son torse ses yeux accrochent les siens. Deux océans en pleine tempête, remplis d'eau. Il est en larme. Complètement défait.

- Je me suis promis de ne plus le faire souffrir…

- …de ne plus te faire souffrir…

- …et j'ai échoué…

-…je ne mérite pas votre amour…

-…je ne sais pas aimer…

-…je suis trop vieux pour changer…

-…ferait mieux de sortir de vos vies.

_Sara n'en revient pas. Lui. De nouveau il s'agit de lui. De son incapacité à aimer. Cette fois toute trace de compassion face à lui, à sa souffrance disparaît et ses poings s'abattent violemment sur sa poitrine._

- Comment oses tu ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Entrer et sortir de notre vie en nous enfonçant un peu plus dans notre douleur ? Antoine t'aime. Et tu ne vas pas l'abandonner. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Vie. Vie sans te poser de questions. Aime. Aime au jour le jour. Qu'importe hier. Qu'importe demain.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Sara

- Arrête de te poser la question et essaie. Tu as bien réussi plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Grissom : oui. Avec l'aide t'Antoine je peux y arrivé._

- Mais promet moi une chose Grissom. Une seule.

L'avertissement dans son ton éveil son inquiétude. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Sara. Il reflète une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semble effrayée, décidée, menaçante, tous ces sentiments si contradictoires se disputent la vedette dans ses yeux, dans son esprit.

- Plus jamais Antoine ne doit être témoin d'une telle scène.

La douleur dans tout son être est réelle. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir elle s'effondre au sol. Elle se recroqueville comme une petite fille apeurée.

Le cœur de Grissom s'arrête, il cherche son souffle. Sara semble si fragile. Il s'accroupie prêt d'elle, essaie de lui parler, mais elle ne répond pas. Il caresse son dos, ses cheveux, essuie ses larmes, mais n'obtient aucune réaction. Il la soulève alors délicatement du sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il l'installe dans le fauteuil et s'assoies dans le canapé, près d'elle.

Sara remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les encercle de ses bras. Comme s'il pouvait faire écran à une quelconque attaque.

Elle semble perdue dans des souvenirs. Grissom ne veut pas la brusquer. Il sait qu'elle va parler. En attendant qu'elle reprenne pied dans la réalité, il s'éclipse rapidement dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé bien chaud.

Quand il revient, Sara à l'air d'avoir repris le dessus. Il lui tend le thé qu'elle accepte volontiers. Il se rassoie dans le canapé prêt d'elle.

- Je suis désolée Griss.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sara. Explique moi. Sa voix est douce. La situation l'a traumatisée. Jamais il ne l'a vue dans un tel état.

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Sa réponse est vive. Violente

- Sara, je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se disputer. Son ton se fait léger, moqueur. La détendre à tout prix.

- Non. Plus jamais. On ne doit plus jamais se disputer devant Antoine

Dans ses mots, ses gestes, sa voix, il sent qu'il y a bien plus que cette simple dispute.

- J'aimerais autant qu'on ne se dispute plus jamais, ni en privé ni devant qui que ce soit. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'on est aussi borné l'un que l'autre et que notre aptitude respective à la communication doit s'approcher de zéro. Alors j'ai bien peur que de nouveaux éclats de voix se produisent entre nous.

_Sara : Malgré toute la douleur en elle, Grissom a réussi à lui arracher un sourire. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas leur première dispute et sûrement pas la dernière. Mais elle ne veut plus jamais qu'Antoine y assiste. Quand elle a vu son petit bonhomme, apeuré devant eux, devant les deux adultes qui lui servent de modèle, devant ces deux adultes qu'il aime, elle a eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène. Seulement, c'était elle l'enfant apeuré. Cette petite fille aux cheveux long, en robe de nuit, accrochée à sa peluche Mouky qui assistait impuissante à l'altercation entre ses parents. Cette scène est loin d'être la plus douloureuse de son enfance. Pas de coups. Juste des cris. Mais c'était la première. Et elle était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Bien d'autres ont suivi. Toujours plus fréquentes, toujours plus violentes. Jusqu'à…_

- Je ne veux pas qu'Antoine voie ses parents se déchirer. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive cette situation. C'est trop douloureux.

_Sara : Les larmes viennent remplir ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne veut plus repenser à son passé. Et puis, de toute façon ils n'en viendront jamais aux mains avec Grissom. Il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Drôle d'expression. Ca lui va comme un gant. Bugman._

_Grissom : Antoine a été choqué de nous voir nous disputer, mais cela ne justifie pas l'état dans lequel Sara est. Il y a bien plus que cette altercation devant Antoine. Et ce poids semble si lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules._

- Sara, parle moi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Grissom.

- Sara, je vois bien que toute cette situation t'a traumatisée. Pourtant ce n'est pas grand chose.

Sara se redresse dans son fauteuil. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Un regard froid.

- Pas grand chose ? J'espère que tu plaisantes. Antoine était complètement bouleversé. Il s'est imaginé être la cause de cette altercation. Qu'on ne l'aimait plus. Et tu oses dire que ce n'est « pas grand chose »

_Grissom est abattu par cette nouvelle. Cette dispute n'a rien à voir avec lui. Comment a t'il pu douter de l'amour de sa mère ? Du sien encore, pourquoi pas. Après tout ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il se côtoie. Mais l'amour de sa mère ?_

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à lui expliquer que ce sont des histoires de grands et que quoi qu'il arrive nous l'aimeront toujours. C'est presque aussi dur que de voir ses parents se déchirer. Maintenant que j'ai expérimenté les deux cotés du miroir, je veux que tout s'arrête.

_Grissom : pas besoin de lire entre les lignes. Sara a vécu cette situation enfant. Mais vu sa réaction, les larmes qui inondaient son visage il y a quelques minutes, les disputes ne devaient pas être que verbal. Il l'a déjà pressenti précédemment. Son attitude quand ils doivent traiter ce genre d'affaire, son extrême empathie pour les victimes de violences domestiques. Il se souvient maintenant que quelques semaines plutôt il était sur le point de lui demander. Avant qu'Antoine ne les interrompe. Avant qu'il apprenne sa paternité. Avant qu'il claque la porte et s'enfuit comme un voleur. Mais aujourd'hui il saura. Aujourd'hui il ne va pas s'enfuir. Plus jamais il ne fuira. Aujourd'hui il va l'aider à mettre un terme à son histoire. Aujourd'hui ils vont passer tous ces cauchemars. Aujourd'hui ils vont commencer à construire leur avenir._

- Sara est-ce

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Grissom

_- Gil ? C'est Cath_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux.

_- Je… _elle est déstabilisé par une telle agressivité dans sa voix.

_- Tu vas bien ? Tu as un problème ?_

- Mon seul problème c'est toi. Je suis occupé là, et tu me déranges

- Pas la peine de me parler ainsi. Le service a commencé depuis un quart d'heure et je m'inquiétais de ton retard

- Ca ne t'arrive jamais ?

_- A toi non_

Grissom se radoucit. Cath n'y est pour rien.

- Excuse moi. Je vais être en retard. Commencez sans moi. De toute façon j'ai prévu de rester au bureau.

_- On a une affaire importante Griss_

- Ecoutes Cath, j'ai un problème de famille. J'arriverais plus tard. Point.

Sur ce il raccroche, laissant une Catherine très perplexe à l'autre bout du fil

_Sara : « un problème de famille ? » Il nous considère comme sa famille ? Oui, de la même manière que Jim, ou Warrick, ou… Non, nous nous formons réellement une famille. Peut être devrions nous battre pour celle-ci. Oui. Antoine a droit au bonheur entre ses deux parents. Oui, Griss et moi avons droit au bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Toute l'attention de Grissom se reporte à nouveau sur Sara. Elle a séché ses larmes. Elle semble plus calme. Il s'en veut de la replonger dans ce cauchemar, mais il doit savoir.

- Sara, tes parents se disputaient ?

_Sara : c'est un doux euphémisme._

- Oui

- Raconte moi Sara

Elle lève vivement la tête. Ses yeux s'accrochent au sien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Tu veux que je te narre mon enfance ? La première dispute de mes parents ? A peu ce choses près la même que la notre tout à l'heure. La première fois où ils en sont venus aux mains ? Pour une broutille, un plat brûlé. La première fois que mon frère a été la cible de cette brutalité ? Nous étions rentrés en retard de l'école, j'avais des questions à poser à la maîtresse et Samuel m'a attendu. La première fois que mon père m'a battu ? Le lendemain de la fugue de Samuel. Et ça n'a plus cessé jusqu'à…

Elle avait dit tout ça en vrac, sans aucune pause. Elle avait crié, comme pour cracher sa douleur à travers ces mots. Mais son calme est revenu, et elle continue sur un ton plus doux, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_Au mot « battu » tout le corps de Grissom s'est tendu. Il ne s'est pas trompé. Non seulement ses parents se disputaient, en venant aux mains, mais elle avait subi cette violence. Il imaginait cette petite fille aux grands yeux bruns, frêle, les cheveux légèrement frisés sur les épaules recevoir les coups d'un père colérique. Son sang se glace à cette image. Comment un père peut il infliger une telle douleur à son enfant. Comment quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à Sara. Sa Sara. Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises._

- Et puis un jour tout s'est arrêté. Plus de corrections. Plus de bleus. Plus de bras, de cotes cassés. Plus de mensonges à la maîtresse. Mais les accusations, les mises à l'écart, les moqueries, les foyers, les familles d'accueils.

- Que s'est il passé Sara.

_Sara pose un regard interrogateur à Grissom. Il ne sait pas ? Il n'a pas lu mon dossier ? En tant que superviseur il aurait du consulter mon dossier. Voir si je ne traînais aucune « casserole ». Un tel passé aurait pu affecter les assignations qu'il me confiait. C'est alors qu'elle prend conscience qu'il a une confiance absolue en elle, en sa capacité à faire la part des choses entre son travail et sa vie privée. Elle lui doit cette vérité, honorer sa confiance._

- Une dispute plus violente que les autres entre mes parents. Et puis, maman a voulu se défendre, pour une fois. Elle a attrapé le couteau qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine et lui a planté en plein cœur. Il est mort presque sur le coup. Le sang s'écoulait par la blessure. Je me souviens du son, ce gargouillis affreux. Et puis l'odeur, celle du fer. La sensation sur ma main quand j'ai essayé d'empêcher ce sang de sortir. C'était chaud, visqueux. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux avant de partir. Il ne semblait pas apeuré. Tout c'est passé comme au ralenti…

-…Puis tout c'est accéléré. Le bruis des voitures de police, des ambulances. Les cris des EMT, des policiers qui donnaient des ordres. L'odeur de vomi de ce jeune policier. Des mains sur mon corps. Chaudes, douces, mais ferment pour m'arracher de cet endroit. Puis l'hôpital, encore une fois. La dernière. Juste pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Et cette assistance sociale, que je ne voulais pas lâcher…

-…Tout semble si précis. Pourtant, devant le tribunal, lors du procès de ma mère, je ne pouvais me souvenir de rien. Je n'arrivais à répondre à aucune des questions, ni celles de l'avocat, ni celles du procureur, ou encore celles du juge. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est irréel. Des flashs, des sensations, mais pas d'images biens définies, avec un début, une fin.

- C'est normal Sara. Ton esprit n'a pas réussi à imprimer la scène. C'est trop violent pour une petite fille. Le cerveau s'impose des filtres.

- J'ai peur Griss. Peur de devenir un jour comme eux. J'avais tellement envie de te frapper tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Sara. Qui n'a jamais ressenti l'envie de frapper quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on passe à l'acte.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passera si je suis comme eux ?

- Tu n'es pas comme eux Sara. Tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse. Très attentionnée envers ceux qui t'entourent.

- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas. Dans les foyers, les familles d'accueils j'étais un vrai petit monstre. Elle ponctue cette phrase par un rire sans joie. Je me suis refermée sur moi et je crachais mon venin sur tous ceux qui m'approchaient. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher aux gens. Tu ne restes jamais longtemps au même endroit, alors à chaque fois qu'un ami part c'est trop dur…

- …C'était mon seul moyen de défense. Et puis, si tu te laisses faire tu deviens le souffre douleur de tout le monde. Alors je préférais ma solitude.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix Sara.

- Plus tard je l'ai eu. J'aurais pu sortir de cette solitude. Grâce à toi. Si seulement je t'avais annoncé tout de suite ma grossesse.

Sara éclate en sanglot. Tout son corps en est secoué.

_Le visage de Grissom se déforme sous la douleur, il ne sait pas comment la réconforter. Qu'a t'il fait ? Au cours de ces dernières semaines il s'est focalisé sur sa souffrance en oubliant que Sara avait due faire des choix. Des choix difficiles. Dictés par son passé si horrible. Il n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir. En une seconde tout son ressentiment, toute sa douleur s'effacent devant cette femme si fragile. Devant cette femme qu'il aime. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Se faire pardonner son comportement égoïste. Retrouver sa confiance. Et l'aimer ; L'aimer de tout son cœur. Simplement, sincèrement sans se poser de questions._

Il tend sa main vers Sara et enveloppe la sienne pour la réconforter.

- Ce n'est rien Sara. Maintenant on est là, tous les deux. Je te promets de vous rendre heureux Antoine et toi. Je sais qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour effacer tout ça. Mais on va y arriver. Ensemble. Plus de bagarre. Laissons toute cette histoire derrière nous. D'accord ?

_Envahie par cette crise de larmes, Sara ne peut qu'acquiescer en hochant la tête. Oui, ils doivent aller de l'avant. Pour Antoine. Pour eux._

_Malgré toute cette noirceur, cette tristesse, Le cœur de Grissom se fait plus léger. Tout va bien maintenant. Il va s'investir dans la vie de son fils, et il sera toujours là pour soutenir Sara. Mais là, dans l'immédiat, il doit faire plus que lui tenir la main. Ce n'est sûrement suffisant pour la réconforter. Il doit la prendre dans ses bras. La serrer contre lui. Lui caresser le dos. Effacer une à une ses larmes en les embrassant._

Il s'apprête à se lever pour lui prodiguer cette étreinte quand son téléphone sonne. Il n'a qu'une envie, le balancer à travers la pièce. Mais il ne peut pas. Sa conscience professionnelle est plus forte que tout. Après tout il a des responsabilités. Il reste le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du meilleur labo de son pays. Alors il aboie aux oreilles de cet interlocuteur indélicat qui se permet de le déranger dans un moment pareil.

- Grissom. Son ton est encore plus amer que précédemment

_- Gil, c'est Cath_

- Quoi encore ? Je t'ai dit que je serais en retard.

_- C'était il y a plus de deux heures Griss._

_Grissom : Deux heure. Deux heures se sont écoulées. Deux heures que Sara lui raconte son enfance. _

_- J'ai besoin de toi. Un corps plein d'insectes_

- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

_- Gil, tu dois venir. Personne ne peut faire ce travail._

Sara et Grissom échange un regard. Sara lui fait comprendre que tout va bien, qu'il peut, qu'il doit y aller.

- J'arrive.

Avant de partir, il étreint Sara contre son cœur et lui promet de passer le lendemain.


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Merci MissSidle, Sidle, maCAdam, Mic de me porter depuis le début de cette aventure. Merci Cerisier, TotallyGSR, Chriscarter de votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements. Merci Ewiliane, Audearde, cesc-fabregas15, saragrissom8316, Clem d'être passé(e)s mettre un petit mot (gentil comme tous).

Et enfin, merci, merci Nanou et Angel de me permettre de maintenir le cap dans cette histoire. De l'amour, toujours de l'amour même si tout n'est pas toujours rose

Chap 23 : Garde alternée

Sara reprend le travail ce soir. Elle a hâte de reprendre son activité professionnelle qu'elle aime particulièrement, et en même temps, elle appréhende un peu. Un mois d'absence ce n'est pas rien. Et puis, il s'est passé tellement de choses dans sa vie au cours de ses deux derniers mois :

- L'accident d'Antoine, qui l'a replongée dans l'enfer de son enfance. Elle qui n'avait jamais partagé ces souvenirs atroces avec quiconque, voilà qu'elle c'était confiée à Warrick et Grissom

- L'opération d'Antoine due à son otosclérose et qui a conduit à la révélation de la paternité de Grissom. Elle avait pris cette nouvelle en pleine face. Faisant remonter à la surface son viol, qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire. Et voilà que la encore, elle c'était confiée à Warrick et à Jim. Mais elle n'a pas pu en parler à Grissom. D'abord il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et puis, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partager cette horreur avec lui. Il a déjà du mal à supporter l'idée qu'elle ait pu coucher avec un autre homme. Alors savoir qu'en plus elle n'était pas consentante, ça l'anéantirait, et elle ne veut plus le voir souffrir.

- L'annonce à Grissom de son statut de père. Cette révélation c'est mal passé. Mais au fond, elle sait qu'il est heureux d'être papa. D'avoir un fils. Un fils avec elle. S'il s'est emporté, c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre tous les mensonges, les non-dits entourant sa grossesse. La présence de cet « autre » homme. Le fait d'apprendre si tard, d'avoir perdu trois ans de vie avec son fils. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas de son comportement. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé. Sa douleur, sa colère étaient à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il lui porte. Elle l'a compris maintenant.

Alors évidemment, après tous ces événement. Après leur dernière confrontation, au cours de laquelle elle s'est effondrée devant lui en lui racontant son passé. Devant la volonté de Grissom de faire la paix, de se tourner vers l'avenir, ensemble, elle stresse un peu pour ce soir, pour sa reprise. Se retrouver face à lui.

D'autant que Sara est en colère contre lui. Grissom a promis de s'investir dans la vie d'Antoine. Pour le moment c'est raté. Depuis leur dernière discussion, un peu moins d'une semaine auparavant, elle ne l'a pas revu. Cette histoire de cadavre recouvert d'insecte, pour lequel il l'a abandonné ce soir là, lui a accaparé tout son temps. Il a juste pris deux minutes pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas passer le lendemain. Et depuis, plus rien. Elle veut, comme lui laisser le passé derrière et ouvrir une porte sur un avenir heureux. Mais il va leur falloir du temps. Du temps pour qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau confiance. Du temps pour que chacun trouve sa place. Elle veut qu'il trouve rapidement une place auprès d'Antoine, mais une place dans sa vie à elle, il faudra plus de temps.

Le soir même. Sara est sur le parking depuis un petit quart d'heure. Elle doit y aller. Elle va finir par être en retard. Elle essaie de faire taire sa colère. Elle n'a pas de place dans le travail. Mais elle n'est pas sûre de la contrôler quand elle se retrouvera face à lui. Elle risque bien de lui dire ses quatre vérités. _Allez Sara. Il est temps d'y aller._

D'un pas lent elle entre dans le labo. Tout est calme. Le service ne commence que dans trente minutes. Elle salue quelques laborantins au passage et se dirige droit vers la salle de repos. Un café sera le bien venu. En passant devant le bureau de Gissom, ses yeux tombent sur sa silhouette dessinée derrière son bureau. Déjà en plein travail, complètement accaparé par un dossier.

_Sara craque. Il doit être là depuis au moins une heure. Il a eu tout le temps de passer à la maison voir Antoine. Il a eu tout le temps d'au moins passer un coup de fil pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais non. Il préfère passer son temps dans ce bureau._

Elle entre d'un pas vif dans son bureau et attaque d'entrée de jeu.

- Je croyais que tu devais d'investir dans la vie de ton fils. Ca fait une semaine qu'i ne t'as pas vu. Il te réclame. Et toi. Tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau.

_Grissom relève la tête vers Sara. Il est heureux de la voir. Elle lui a manqué. De même qu'Antoine. Il n'imaginait pas leur prochaine rencontre ainsi. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Rentrer au petit matin pour les retrouver. Déjeuner ensemble. Effacer toutes les douleurs ressurgies au cours de leur dernière conversation. Mais cette enquête… Il n'a pas pu se libérer, le shérif lui imposant une pression d'enfer. La victime est le fils d'un de ses amis. Justice à deux vitesses !_

- Bonsoir Sara. Je suis désolé.

_Sara : Encore. Désolé. Toujours. Et puis, ses yeux plongent dans les siens. Gris. Ils sont Gris. Il est tellement fatigué. Elle prend alors conscience de ses épaules voûtées, de ces cernes son ses yeux. Il n'est pas fatigué, il est épuisé. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas dormit ? Et il semble si malheureux._

Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Catherine entre comme une furie dans la pièce.

- Grissom. C'est quoi ce délire. Tu refuses mes congés. Je n'ai pas pris un jour en deux semaines et tu refuses mes congés. Je veux juste deux jours. Deux jours c'est quoi ? Je veux seulement passer le week-end avec ma fille. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ces deux jours.

- Je ne t'ai rien refusé Cath. C'est …

Lui tenant sa demande de congé refusée :

- Et ça ? C'est quoi. C'est pas un refus de congé peut être ?

- Cath, c'est le directeur du labo qui a signé. C'est lui qui refuse ton congé.

- Quoi ? Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Il refuse toute absence tant qu'on n'a pas élucidé l'affaire Andrew. Ordre du shérif.

_Sara s'en veut terriblement. Pour une fois il n'a peut être effectivement pas eu le choix. Depuis quand n'est il pas rentré chez lui. Combien d'heures de sommeil a-t-il pris en une semaine. Elle n'a qu'une envie. S'approcher de lui et lui masser les cervicales, histoire de relâcher un peu la tension de son corps._

La voix du directeur du labo la sort de cette rêverie. A temps avant que son esprit ne divague trop !

- Ah, Mlle Sidle, vous êtes revenue. Tant mieux. Vous prenez l'avion pour San Francisco demain à 15h00

Tous se retournent vivement vers lui. Interloqués. C'est Sara qui prend la parole.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'aille faire à Frisco ?

- Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Simmon ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui aie suivi cette enquête. Un violeur en série. Fautes de preuves on n'a pas pu inculper notre suspect.

- Il semble qu'il ait récidivé. Les CSI de Frisco ont besoin de vous pour comparer le Modus Operandi et échanger vos informations.

- Mais, je ne peux pas m'absenter ainsi. J'ai des disposions à prendre pour la garde de mon fils.

- Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour les prendre.

_Grissom intervient. Il ne veut pas qu'Antoine reste seul. Enfin, il sera pas seul. Sara va sûrement le confier à Abby et Sam. Mais ce genre d'affaire peut s'éterniser et Antoine ne peut pas rester si longtemps loin de Sara. Ni Sara loin d'Antoine._

- Nick travaillait avec Sara sur cette enquête. Il peut y aller.

- Non. Mlle Sidle était le leader sur cette enquête. En outre Stockes est complètement impliqué dans votre enquête Grissom. Je ne veux pas casser l'équipe qui travaille sur l'affaire Andrew. On perdrait du temps et on n'en a pas. J'ai le shérif sur le dos toutes les demi-heures. Où en êtes vous à ce propos ?

Sur cette question, Greg entre en trombe dans le bureau. Sans faire fis de la présence du directeur, ou de toutes autres personnes. Il fonce vers Grissom.

- Ca y est Grissom. J'ai résolu l'affaire. J'ai démonté le couteau et j'ai trouvé une minuscule tache de sang. Mais j'ai réussi à l'analysé. Il y en avait assez pour une recherche d'ADN.

Tout le monde le regarde, suspendu à ses lèvres. Devant son silence, Grissom le relance violemment.

- ET…

- C'est le sang de son demi- frère.

Grissom et Catherine échange un regard pensif. Puis un sourire se plaque sur chacun des visages. Tout concorde. Ils avaient déjà un faisceau de suspicion pointant vers cet homme. Mais là…

- J'appel Brass. Catherine, tu le rejoins au poste pour l'interrogatoire.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Grissom regarde Sara.

- Non. J'ai deux, trois choses à régler ici.

- Bien. Moi je m'en vais appeler le shérif. Mlle Sidle, passer à mon bureau pour récupérer votre billet d'avion.

Tout le monde quitte le bureau. Grissom et Sara se retrouve seuls.

- Je suis désolé Sara. Je sais que tu préférerais rester ici.

- C'est le travail. Mais ça va être dur. C'est la première fois que je le laisse.

- Tu crois qu'Antoine va accepter ton voyage ?

- Ca va être très dur pour lui aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je… Tu pourrais peut être…

- Oui ?

-Tu pourrais peut être t'occuper de lui ?

_Grissom : Garder Antoine ? L'idée est plus que séduisante... Mais, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne peux pas lui lire des livres tout ce temps. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Et comment je vais faire ? Et puis, ma maison n'est pas faite pour recevoir un enfant. Et puis faudra que je lui prépare son repas du soir, son petit déjeuné. Qu'est ce que ça mange un enfant de 3 ans ? Est il végétarien ?_

- Enfin… Passer l'après-midi avec lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de changer ses habitudes. Tu n'aurais qu'à le récupérer à l'école, ou chez Abby vers midi et le reposer chez eux avant ton service. Tu peux le garder à la maison. Comme ça il aura ses repères. Pas besoin de tout déménager, Michka, sa couverture, ses jeux…

_Grissom : Passer mes après midi avec lui. Chez Sara. Oui comme ça je dois pouvoir s'en sortir. _

Devant la mine déconfite qu'affiche Grissom, Sara se dirige rapidement vers la sortie du bureau.

_Grissom : Et puis, si j'ai un problème, je n'urait qu'à traverser la rue pour trouver Abby. Oui. C'est d'accord._

- Oublie. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il restera avec Abby et Samuel. Je vais aux archives, récupérer le dossier Simmon

Grissom n'a rien le temps de faire qu'elle est déjà loin.

_Sara : quelle idiote. Comment j'ai pu imaginer qu'il accepterait. Ah oui, il est prêt à s'investir. Passer quelques heures pas ci par là. Histoire de faire acte de présence. Mais de là a s'occuper de lui._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après avoir passé la nuit à revoir ses notes sur l'affaire Simmon, Sara est rentré chez elle. Prendre un peu de repos avant passée chez son frère, pour organiser la garde d'Antoine. Ce n'est évidemment pas un gros souci. Il passe déjà toutes ses nuits chez lui.

Pour elle s'est un énorme déchirement. Laisser son fils plusieurs jours. Ne pas le voir, ne pas lui parler, ne pas le toucher. Son rire, son sourire, son regard chafouin, vont lui manquer terriblement. Et puis, ça va être dur pour lui aussi. Elle ne l'a jamais laissé auparavant. Il va se sentir abandonné. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il est ne se sent pas très en sécurité. La dispute avec Grissom l'a perturbé. D'autant qu'il n'a pas revu Grissom depuis. Il a l'impression que Grissom est fâché après lui. Sara lui a répété à plusieurs reprises que Griss tient à lui. Mais elle voit bien que ses arguments ont du mal à faire taire ses inquiétudes.

Elle-même finit par douter. Il a une occasion de pouvoir passé du temps avec lui, faire des activités tous les deux, sans Sara. L'occasion de se connaître. Et il décline. Il ne peut pas accuser son travail. Ils viennent de boucler leur affaire, il va pouvoir lever un peu le pied. Mais non. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser.

Elle aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, il est temps d'aller chercher Antoine à l'école. Elle a juste le temps d'aller le chercher de manger avec lui et de lui expliquer avant de prendre son avion.

Elle arrive un peu en avance devant l'école. 10 minutes à tuer. D'autres parents d'élèves sont déjà là. De petits groupes se forment. Les discussions s'engagent. Sara reste un peu à l'écart. Elle ne s'est pas encore fait à ces relations. La plupart du temps Abby est avec elle. Abby connaît tout le monde, elle parle avec toutes les mamans, et les rares papas. Elle lui a présenté quelques personnes, qui la saluent aujourd'hui mais sans venir l'aborder. Tant mieux.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Sara se retourne vivement. Elle n'a pas senti venir cet homme. Il est trop prêt d'elle. Bien trop prêt. Dans son espace personnel. Elle est sur le point de lui lancer une remarque acide (et peut être même un coup…) quand elle tombe dans un océan de douceur.

- Grissom !

- Excuse moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

- T'as bien failli prendre un coup, oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi

- Tu es venu récupérer Antoine ?

- Euh…Oui... Je… Tu as raison... Notre affaire est bouclée. Je peux m'organiser au travail pour ne pas faire d'heures supplémentaires. Je vais garder Antoine les après midi pendant ton absence.

Grissom a parlé très vite. Il est un peu gêné. Il ne sais pas trop comment Sara va réagir. Débarqué comme ça à la sortie des classes. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'accepte.

- Enfin… Si tu es toujours d'accord ?

Sara est très amusée devant son malaise. Elle est heureuse qu'il ai changé d'avis. Ca ne va pas être simple. Il va devoir trouver sa place dans la vie d'Antoine. Elle va devoir lui faire une place dans cette vie.

- Antoine va être ravi. _Et moi aussi._

Un petit sourire timide vient s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Mais l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

?? : Sara ?

Sara se retourne est tombe sur un charmant jeune homme. La trentaine, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, et un sourire ravageur.

- Oui ?

- Je suis Tom, le père de Lucas.

- Oh, LE Lucas.

_Grissom se referme et regarde cet homme d'un mauvais œil. C'est qui ce Tom ? Et Lucas ?_

L'homme sourit franchement.

- Oui, LE Lucas. Il semble que nos fils soient inséparables.

_Grissom : OK. Lucas égal copain de Tom. Information importante. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi, ce père de famille fait du charme à Sara. Ma Sara. S'il est papa, il doit avoir une femme non ? Alors pourquoi il drague Sara ? Attend, attend. JE suis père de famille et je n'ai pas de femme. Enfin, y a Sara quand même. Revenons en à cet homme. Pas d'alliance. Bon, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais il va arrêter de la dévorer ainsi du regard, avec ce sourire de charmeur de bal populaire. Se concentrer sur la conversation._

- Oui, mercredi après-midi. Il y aura d'autres enfants de la classe, mais Lucas tient à ce que son meilleur copain soit présent pour son anniversaire.

- Je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire. Il faut que je voie avec ma belle sœur si elle peut l'emmener et le récupérer.

_Grissom : Je suis ridicule. Cet homme invite mon fils à un goûter d'anniversaire et je fais une crise de jalousie._

- Vous pourriez le récupérer vous même en rentrant le soir. Comme ça on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.

_Grissom : j'avais raison. Il drague Sara. Il est pas culotté quand même. Draguer à la sortie de l'école. Devant moi en plus. Il se rapproche de Sara qui lui tourne toujours le dos. Il meurt d'envie de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se retient. Ce serait déplacé, il n'a aucun droit. Et Sara n'appréciera sûrement pas qu'il marque ainsi un territoire qui ne lui appartient pas._

- Je suis désolée, je travaille de nuit. Et puis, de toute façon c'est son père qui le récupère mercredi.

En disant cela, Sara se retourne vers Grissom et passe son bras sous le sien. Elle l'attire contre elle, à ses cotés.

- Oh ! Bien… Je… J'espère qu'Antoine pourra venir.

- Oui, Abby vous dira ça demain.

- Oui… Je… Merci… Je… Je vais demander aux autres parents

Sur ce Tom s'éloigne rapidement. Les mamans lui avaient pourtant dit qu'elle était seule. Dommage. Leurs enfants s'entendent à merveille et il aurait bien tenté de recomposer leurs familles.

Grissom affiche un sourire radieux. D'abord parce qu'il adore ce titre de « père ». Ensuite parce que Sara vient de rembarrer ce mec vite fait bien fait. Et enfin parce que la sensation de la main de Sara sur son avant bras est délicieuse, que la proximité de leurs corps éveil toutes ses sensations. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Sara retire son bras, mais ne s'écarte pas pour autant de Grissom.

- Merci Griss. Des semaines qu'il me drague et que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

- Pas de quoi. Mais il me semble plus prudent que tu laisses ton bras sous le mien des fois que cet autre père là bas tente aussi sa chance !

Sara n'a pas le temps de répondre. Les portes de l'école s'ouvrent. Elle se rend vers la classe d'Antoine, Grissom sur ses talons.

La maîtresse ouvre la porte de la classe, et laisse sortir les enfants au fur et à mesure que les parents viennent les chercher. Arrive le tout de Sara est Grissom. Antoine ne les voit pas tout de suite, ce va donner l'opportunité à Sara de présenter Grissom à la maîtresse.

_Sara : Mais comment le présenter ? Le papa d'Antoine ? Impossible, personne n'est encore au courant, même pas Antoine. Un ami ? Est-ce qu'on est ami ? Même un peu plus, non ? **Mon** ami, petit ami, amant ? Plus, ou pas encore, mais bientôt j'espère. Mon patron ? _

- Gil !!

Antoine met fin à toutes ces interrogations. Il saute dans les bras de Gil qui ne se fait pas prier pour l'accueillir. Ils affichent tous les deux un énorme sourire.

_Sara : oui, il est un peu tout ça et même un peu plus. Le père d'Antoine, son modèle, son support .Et mon amour, mon confident, mon double, mon âme sœur._

- Maîtresse, c'est Gil. Mon copain, _mon papa,_ qui sait tout sur tout. Il est docteur. Docteur en araignées

Antoine est ravi de pouvoir présenter Gil à sa maîtresse.

Gil est un peu embarrassé, mais comment ne pas craquer devant toute la fierté qui se lit sur son petit visage. Et puis, docteur en araignées, c'est plus sympa que Bugman !

Grissom tend sa main vers la maîtresse pour se présenter.

- Gil Grissom. Je suis un ami de Sara.

_Grissom : un peu plus que ça j'espère. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre pour le moment ? _

_Sara : Ami. Pour le moment ça ira._

- Bonjour Monsieur Grissom. Madame Fraiser. Docteur en insectes ?

_Sara : Non mais je rêve. C'est quoi ce ton ? Et ce sourire ? Et puis, elle en met du temps à lui serrer la main. Elle va lui lâcher Oui. Non mais elle ne va pas draguer Grissom là ? A la sortie des classes ? Devant ses élèves ? Devant mon fils ? Notre fils. Elle meurt d'envie d'attraper Grissom par la taille. Mais quelle légitimité a t'elle ? _

_Antoine n'aime pas du tout comment la maîtresse regarde Grissom. C'est MON papa que j'ai choisi. Y a que ma maman qu'a le droit de le regarder comme ça. _

Antoine tend les bras vers maman et l'attrape par le cou. Les deux adultes se retrouvent coller l'un à l'autre. Aucune gêne n'émane d'eux. Après tout, ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils ne font que subir l'amour inconditionnel de cet enfant qui veut être dans les bras de Grissom tout en embrassant Sara. Discrètement, Grissom passe son bras autour de la taille de Sara, histoire de la rapprocher encore un peut et surtout, de bien faire comprendre à la maîtresse le sens du mot « amitié » entre Sara et lui.

Une fois ce câlin improvisé terminé, Sara ce retourne vers la maîtresse. Grissom la gardant toujours bien serrée contre lui. Hanche contre hanche, son bras autour de sa taille.

_Sara a parfaitement conscience de la chaleur de sa main sur son flan. C'est sûrement puéril, mais elle sent un immense sentiment triomphatrice. C'est sur sa hanche à elle qu'il pose fièrement sa main. _

_Ils sont ridicules tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas ensemble et pourtant marquent leurs propriétés l'un envers l'autre face à tous ces rivaux potentiels. Ravi de se sentir ainsi possédé, désiré, de sentir la jalousie de l'autre et en même temps de ne pas être repoussé, réprimandé pour ces gestes possessifs. Au sourire complice et à son petit clin d'œil, Sara sait qu'il éprouve les mêmes sensations à cet instant précis. Oui, ils doivent se battre pour construire cette vie de famille._

- Madame Fraiser, c'est Gil qui viendra chercher Antoine dans les jours à venir.

_Grissom : Gil. Elle m'a appelé Gil. C'est la première fois. Euh non, la première fois c'était… C'était encore meilleur. Les deux seules fois où elle l'a appelé par son prénom, il lui faisait l'amour avec passion. Et dans un dernier soupir d'extase, elle avait murmuré un « Gil », qui l'avait poussé vers sa propre jouissance. Même à cet instant, son prénom dans sa bouche provoque en lui diverses émotions, et un sentiment d'amour incontrôlé qui le dépasse complètement. Oui, ils doivent se battre pour construire cette vie de famille._

A peine ont-ils récupéré Antoine, qu'une petite fille, aussi brune que son père, les yeux bleus de sa mère, ce précipite vers eux.

- Sara, Oncle Gil

Grissom : Oncle Gil ? Tiens, ça aussi c'est nouveau. Mais j'aime bien.

Grissom se penche vers Lisa pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Enfin, dans son bras laissé libre par Antoine qui ne veut pas se décrocher de lui. Après ses embrassades chaleureuses, ils filent récupérer les jumelles qui accueillent Grissom avec le même enthousiasme. Il est temps de rentrer manger. Abby doit les attendre. Et Sara n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Après d'âpres négociations, les enfants se disputant les mains de Grissom, il se retrouve avec la petite main de Lisa dans sa main droite, celle de Toinou dans la gauche. Antoine glisse sa main libre dans celle de Sara qui, de son coté tient les jumelles. Ainsi organisé, ils prennent le chemin de la maison. A six de front sur le trottoir ils prennent toute la place. Mais aucun d'eux n'est prêt à lâcher l'autre.

Sara et Grissom échange un regard. Leurs yeux brillent de bonheur. Grissom ne c'est pas défait de son sourire depuis qu'il a récupéré Antoine.

_Grissom : Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Comment ai-je pu passer à coté d'un tel bonheur ? Il est grand temps que je change. Le simple fait de rentrer prendre le repas de midi en famille me rend euphorique. Ma famille Antoine, Sara. Et la famille de Sara qui est un peu la mienne, non ? Tonton. Je suis Papa et Tonton… J'ai tant à apprendre, tant à donner, tant à recevoir. Je ne veux plus passer à coté de ma vie. De notre vie. Ca ne va pas être simple. Je dois d'abord retrouver la confiance de Sara. Lui prouver mon amour. Lui prouver qu'enfin je suis prêt. E si je commençais maintenant ?_

Il regarde Sara dans le yeux. Il fait passer tout son amour dans ce simple regard. Elle est troublée. Il a réussi.

_Sara : il a l'air tellement heureux. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi radieux. Elle aussi se sent bien. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien depuis plusieurs mois. Elle a retrouvé le Grissom qu'elle aime. Joyeux, ouvert. Tout n'est pas gagné, mais ils avancent. Doucement. Elle devine qu'il essaie de lui dire quelque chose par ce regard. La seule chose qu'elle arrive à y lire, c'est du bonheur, et… de l'Amour ?_


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

J'aurais bien aimer changer mon discourt, mais comment vous remercier autrement que par un MERCI? Alors merci à vous toutes pour vos comms, vos encouragements, vos protestations (qui aboutissent parfois, mais pour le coup, désolé MissSidle, Sara part)...

Chapitre 24 : Garder la tribu

Le trajet jusqu'à San Francisco promet d'être long. Sara se retrouve coincée entre un homme terrorisé qui, depuis l'envol s'accroche à son siège en murmurant des prières, jurant à chaque soubresauts de l'appareil ; et un charmeur du dimanche, qui tente désespérément de lui faire la conversation, dans le seul but de la mettre dans son lit dès l'atterrissage.

Pour échapper à ces deux hommes, elle se réfugie dans ses pensées, se coupant du monde et de ce blabla environnant.

Elle remonte le temps quelques heures plus tôt.

Flasch Back :

Après s'être senti un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver invité à rester mangé par Abby, Grissom a vite repris ses marques. Il pensait simplement manger avec Sara et Antoine. Faire le point sur les quelques jours à venir. Et il s'est retrouvé à manger en compagnie de Samuel, Abby, les jumelles, Lisa, et Sara et Antoine. Il n'avait pu qu'accepter. On ne refuse apparemment rien à Abby. Et puis, tout était prêt et ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Sara doit être à l'aéroport dans deux heures.

Sara est éberluée. Grissom s'est bien montré gêné de s'inviter ainsi. Mais toute trace d'embarras l'a déserté. Les deux plus jeunes enfants se sont immédiatement appropriés les chaises de part et d'autre de lui. Lui posant des questions, lui racontant leur matinée à l'école… Et lui, répondant sans hésitation. Anticipant leurs besoins : servir de l'eau, couper leur viande… Un vrai père de famille. Elle le trouve adorable. Tellement attentionné, prévenant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis… longtemps. Ca remonte à l'anniversaire d'Antoine en fait. Son cœur fait une embardée. Elle aime cet homme en face d'elle. Souriant, ouvert. Qui plaisante d'un rien. Elle l'aime. Si tout était toujours ainsi.

Grissom intercepte son regard. Il lui lance son plus beau sourire. S'assurant que seul Sara peut le voire, il lui signe :

_-J'aime cette vie Sara. _

De surprise, Sara manque de s'étrangler. Profitant de tous les regards tournés vers elle, il poursuit :

_- Redonne moi une chance de la vivre._

Samuel ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, de répondre, d'analyser ses « paroles ».

- Tu pars combien de temps Sara ?

- Quelques jours.

A ces mots, Antoine se redresse. Un regard interrogateur et inquiet posé sur maman.

- On va où maman ?

Sara : Merci Sam. Merci. Je voulais lui expliquer calmement après le repas.

- Tu… Je…

Le regard d'Antoine se fait plus insistant. Il sent que ce que maman va lui dire ne va pas lui plaire.

- Je dois partir quelques jours pour le travail.

Antoine sent les larmes monter en lui. Maman l'abandonne. Il ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il se bouche les oreilles. Sort de table précipitamment pour se réfugier dans son lit. Michka n'est pas là. Où est mon Michka. Lui seul ne me laisse jamais.

Sara le rejoint.

- Je suis désolée mon amour.

Elle veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Antoine se recule. Le cœur de Sara ne semble plus fonctionner. C'est la première fois qu'il la repousse. Ca fait mal. Tellement mal.

- Tu m'abandonnes.

- NON. Non, mon ange. Je ne pars que quelques jours. Et puis, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu vas rester avec Abby, et Samuel. Tu pourras passer plus de temps à jouer avec Lisa et les jumelles.

- Moi c'est avec toi que je veux passer mon temps.

Disant cela, Antoine se jette dans les bras de Sara. Elle s'empresse de refermer son étreinte. Le berçant doucement, le caressant. Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle ne peut pas le laisser. Elle va refuser ce déplacement. Tant pis si elle se fait virer. Tout plutôt que ces larmes.

Grissom passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il fait signe à Sara pour attirer son attention. Il a retrouvé Michka, mais ne veut pas interrompre ce moment d'intimité, bien qu'il meurt d'envie de se joindre à eux. Sara lui fait signe d'entrer.

Grissom s'assoie face à Sara, et posent ses mains sur le dos d'Antoine pour le rassurer.

Sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit, Antoine redresse la tête. _Gil._ _Je suis content que Gil soit là. Et puis, il a retrouvé Michka._ Il le prend avec soulagement. Glisse son pouce dans sa bouche et se serre à nouveau contre la poitrine douce et rassurante de maman. Il se laisse bercer par maman tandis que les mains de Gil lui prodiguent leur chaleur et leur force.

- Gil, tu viendras me voir ?

- Oui, je vais même te garder.

Antoine se redresse complètement et lui fait face. Une lueur d'espoir illuminant son regard

- Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Pour toi ce sera comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de passer tes après midi avec maman, tu les passera avec moi, _avec papa_

Grissom : je me suis retenu à temps pour ne pas le dire. Il ne sait pas. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il est assez perturbé comme ça. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Et je sens bien que Sara n'est pas prête encore. Je dois lui prouver ma bonne fois. Mon amour pour elle, pour lui. Lui prouver que je suis sincère.

Sara : Il recommence à m'appeler « maman ». Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il ne peut pas juste m'appeler Sara. Je ne suis pas sa maman. Est-ce que je l'appel « papa » moi ? Non, évidemment. Antoine ne sait. C'est trop tôt. Ce n'est pas le moment. Plus tard. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore confiance en Grissom. Il peut encore faire marche arrière. Ce serait un déchirement pour Antoine.

Antoine : Je suis content de rester avec Gil. Mais je peux pas rester sans maman. Je veux pas qu'elle parte. Moi je veux Gil **et** Maman. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Tout le temps.

- Je veux pas que tu partes maman.

- Je le dois mon amour. Mais je reviens vite.

- Quand ?

- Dans quatre jours.

- C'est quand ?

- Je reviens vendredi soir. On pourra passer le Week-end ensemble.

-C'est dans trop loin.

- Tu passes seulement trois nuits chez Abby. Comme d'habitude. Et demain, et le lendemain, et le lendemain tu restes avec Griss. Et Après je rentre.

- C'est trop loin

Grissom attrape un carnet, sur lequel il représente les quatre jours à venir. Il découpe les jours en trois, comme un calendrier. Il lui détaille chacune des cases, décrivant les activités et les personnes.

Mardi : matin école ; Après-midi Gil ; Soir Abby, Samuel et les filles

Mercredi : matin Gil ; après-midi anniversaire Lucas ; Soir Gil

Jeudi : matin école ; après-midi Gil ; soir Abby, Samuel et les filles

Vendredi : matin école; après-midi maman et Gil

- Regarde Antoine. Tu vois, on est là, à mardi après-midi. Et maman, elle revient là. Et entre temps, on va bien s'amuser.

_Antoine étudie le tableau. Demain, ça à l'air bien. Gil m'a dit qu'on passera le matin ensemble, et après je vais à l'anniversaire de Lucas. Mais après ça va être long d'attendre maman. Il reste beaucoup de case à cocher._

Sara est très impressionné par Grissom. Il a réussit à lui faire comprendre, et surtout lui faire accepter son départ. Et puis, il s'est inclus à chaque jour, se libérant à chaque fois une demi journée. Pourvu qu'il respecte sa parole, sans quoi Antoine sera vraiment malheureux.

Après une longue discussion. Antoine a accepté, le cœur gros, de laisser Sara partir.

Fin du flash back

Et maintenant, elle est là. Coincée entre ces deux hommes. A attendre patiemment d'arriver à San Francisco. Elle a hâte d'arriver et de se mettre au travail. Le plus tôt elle commence, le plus tôt elle finit. Et elle retrouve son bonhomme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samuel est parti accompagner Sara à l'aéroport. Abby a emmené les filles à l'école. Et moi je me retrouve là. Seul dans la maison de Sara. A garder deux bouts d'chou. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Ce n'est pas moi. Cette situation est irréelle. En fait non. Elle est juste exceptionnelle. Mais je suis très heureux d'être là. Enfin, tant qu'ils dorment gentiment. Abby m'a promis de revenir vite. Avant la fin de leur sieste.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentie. Après que le répondeur invite l'interlocuteur à laisser un message, la voix d'Abby résonne dans le salon.

_- Gil, __c'est__ Abby. __Je vais aller faire quelques courses. Je rentrerais pour aller chercher les filles à l'école. Tu t'occupes de Lisa et Antoine._

Trop tard. Elle a raccroché. Il sent une crise de panique monter en lui. Il est 14h30. La sortie des classes et à 16h30. Abby ne reviens pas avant… Au mieux 17h00. Deux heures et demie. Deux heures et demie avant son retour. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Pourvu qu'il fasse la sieste jusqu'à 17h00. Il réalise qu'il retient sa respiration. La peur de faire du bruit. De les réveiller.

Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant. Il se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Finalement, il va avoir de quoi s'occuper. Sara a presque autant de revues scientifiques que lui.

Il y en a qui n'ai pas encore sortie de son enveloppe. « Applied psychodynamics in forensic science». Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire béatement. C'est lui qui a souscrit un abonnement pour elle à cette revue. Suite à un échange particulièrement intéressant. Au cours d'une enquête. Il se trouvait alors dans un avion. Dans les toilettes d'un avion pour être plus précis. Au cours d'un échange, concernant « l'augmentation du plaisir sexuel en haute altitude », Sara lui avait avoué avoir expérimenter ce phénomène. Il s'était vu obligé de quitter rapidement ces toilettes. Ils étaient si proches dans ce lieu exigu. Il se voyait très bien lui aussi faire cette expérience ave Sara. Sur le champs. Qu'importe que ce soit une scène de crime. Au diable les preuves. Il avait du s'éclipser très rapidement de cet endroit avant de commettre l'irréparable. Sara. Et dire qu'en ce moment même elle est dans un avion…

- Gil, Gil.

Oh non, apparemment, ils sont réveillés. Pas déjà. Qu'est ce que je vais faire. Comment ce fait-il que moi, Gil Grissom. Docteur Gil Grissom. Scientifique reconnu. Dirigeant une équipe d'une vingtaine de personnes. Ayant fait craquer les criminels les plus retord. Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de passer un peu plus de deux heures avec deux enfants inoffensifs.

-Gil, Gil.

Alez Gil. Courage. Tout va bien se passer. Il se rend alors dans la chambre comme s'il se rendait à l'échafaud

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara sent l'énervement poindre en elle. Elle n'arrive pas à joindre Abby. Il est déjà 20h00. Il devrait être à la maison. C'est l'heure de coucher Antoine. Elle s'est arrangée pour faire une pause pour appeler son bonhomme. Lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais ce maudit téléphone continue de sonner dans le vide et de la renvoyer sur la messagerie. Elle essaie le portable de Samuel. Toujours rien. Le portable d'Abby et…

_- Allo_

- Enfin, j'arrive à te joindre. Où êtes vous ?

- Oh Sara. Ton vol c'est bien passé ?

Sara : Evidemment Sara. Comme si c'était surprenant que j'appelle.

- Oui. Je voulais souhaiter une bonne nuit à Antoine. Tu me le passes.

- Ah mais on n'est pas avec Antoine

Sara : mon cœur s'arrête. Respire, respire.

- Comment ça ? Ou est il ?

- Doucement Sara. Il est avec Gil. Avec les filles.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Grissom travaille.

- Non. Il a pris des congés jusqu'à ton retour pour pouvoir rester avec Antoine tout le temps.

Sara : Grissom, congé. Impossible.

- Abby, ne te moque pas de moi. Passe moi Antoine, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Sara, si tu veux parler à Antoine, appelle chez toi. Gil garde les enfants ce soir.

Sara : Les enfants ? Quels enfants ? Tous les enfants ? Elle doit rêver.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sara. Gil a proposé de garder Antoine et les filles ce soir pour que Samuel et moi passions une soirée seuls. Ensemble. Alors si tu veux bien appeler Gil et nous laisser tranquille.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Abby a raccroché.

Sara : Gil, qui prend des congés ! Pour garder mon fils, notre fils. Gil seul chez moi à garder les quatre cousins. Je ne peux y croire. Ma maison ! Dans quel état je vais retrouver ma maison ? Il va se faire mener par le bout du nez. Ces 4 la sont de vraies furies quand ils sont ensemble. Jamais il ne va s'en sortir. Ils vont manger n'importe quoi. N'importe quand. Ils vont se coucher à point d'heure. Faire la java.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle est déjà en train de composer le numéro de chez elle.

Répondeur. Evidemment. En même temps, il n'a aucune légitimité pour prendre ses appels. Ca peut être n'importe qui, comment justifier qu'il réponde sur mon fixe. C'est à moi :

- Grissom, c'est Sara. Décroche ce téléphone immédiatement.

Elle attend. Le temps semble suspendu. Pourquoi ne prend-il pas ce téléphone ?

- Grissom, répond.

- Sara.

- Enfin

- Excuse mo.; J'étais dans la chambre avec les enfants.

Sara : il ne semble pas paniqué. Je n'entends pas les enfants hurler.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Comment c'est passé ton vol ?

Sara : mon vol. Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui les intéresse. Personne ne semble conscient que Grissom. Gil Grissom, asociale reconnu, est seul avec quatre enfants. Chez moi.

- Je parlais des enfants. Ca va ? Ils ne t'en font pas trop voir ?

- Non, ça va. J'étais en train de les coucher. Je leur lis une histoire.

Sara : OK. Jusque là, ça va. Il les couche pas trop tard, et dans le calme. Le repas maintenant.

- Et ils ont bien mangé ?

- Oui, le repas c'est bien passé. J'ai été étonné par leur appétit

Sara : bien mangé. Il y en a toujours un qui rechigne, et jamais ils ne finissent leur assiette. Qu'est ce qu'il leur a fait manger. Pizza ou MacDo ?

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mangé ?

Grissom : elle doute de moi. Elle s'imagine que je suis débordé et que je leur ai fait manger des cochonneries. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Moi même je ne savais pas ce que je faisais quand j'ai proposé à Abby de garder les enfants. Mais tout ce passe à merveille. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

_Depuis qu'Antoine et Lisa se sont réveillés j'enchaîne les activités, avec de plus en plus d'assurance. D'abord le parc. Je suis parti avec un sac énorme, j'avais tellement peur d'oublier un truc. Le goûté, une pharmacie, de l'eau, les casquettes, sweat-shirt, Kway. Ridicule quand on sait le nombre de jour de pluie à Végas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé de ma vie. Les suivant continuellement du regard. Mon cœur s'accélérant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux disparaissait derrière l'échelle du toboggan, pour respirer à nouveau en entendant leur rire en glissant dessus. _

_En rentrant, Abby était là, avec les filles. Alors j'ai proposé de les garder tous pour la soirée. Abby me fait plus confiance que Sara ! J'ai aidé les jumelles avec leurs devoirs, pendant que Lisa et Antoine dessinaient. Ils vont finir dans mon bureau ces dessins : Lisa en a fait un de nous trois aux parcs, et Antoine a fait une représentation de la famille parfaite, lui Sara et moi devant une maison…_

_L'heure du bain m'a posé quelques problèmes, il faut bien avouer. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment conciliant. Pour les petits, c'était le plus facile. Ils ont pris le bain ensemble, et on a testé le principe d'Archimède. Beaucoup de rires. Et beaucoup d'eau à coté de la baignoire._

_Et puis, je me suis retrouvé en cuisine, à préparer des lasagnes pendant qu'ils regardaient un dessin animé. J'entendais leurs rires depuis la cuisine. J'adore ce son. Le repas c'est bien passé. Dans la bonne humeur. Ils ont tout mangé. _

_On a regardé la fin du dessin animé, avant d'aller au lit. J'ai dû me battre un peu avec Antoine pour qu'il brosse ses dents, mais j'ai gagné. C'est quand même pas un p'tit bonhomme qui va faire la loi ! Et là, ils sont couchés et m'attendent pour que je finisse l'histoire. _

- Grissom ?

- Excuse moi Sara. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je leur ais fait des lasagnes. Et rassure toi, ils ne se sont pas gavés de glace ou de gâteaux. J'avais fait une salade de fruits. Ils ont tous pris un bain. Antoine s'est bien brossé les dents, et là ils sont couchés, ils m'attendent pour que je finisse mon conte.

Sara : Waou… Il semble qu'il s'en sorte. Mieux que moi même. 20h00 et ils sont déjà sur le point de dormir… Et puis, au son de sa voix il a l'air content. Pas stressé.

- Sara !

- Oui ?

- J'ai passé une super journée.

Grissom : je sens que je viens de la troubler

- Je suis content d'avoir pris ma semaine pour être avec eux. Pour être avec Antoine

Sara : Ce n'est pas Grissom. Elle est émue. Si seulement tout s'arrangeait enfin.

- Mais, Sara…

Sara : Je savais bien qu'il y aurait un mais.

- Ce n'est pas de tout repos. Faut encore que je range le salon, la salle à manger et que je fasse la vaisselle. J'admire Abby tu sais. Je te laisse, ils m'attendent. A demain soir Chérie

Sara : Chérie. Ca sort d'où ? Elle est et tellement troublée qu'elle ne peut répondre. Trop tard, il a raccroché. Et… Dans tout ça je n'ai pas parlé à Antoine. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à rappeler, elle suspend son geste. Tout ce passe bien. Antoine est heureux. Il ne l'a pas réclamé. Ca lui déchire le cœur, elle a une irrémédiable envie de l'entendre, mais elle ne veut pas casser son bien être. Pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle est loin de lui. Elle l'appellera demain.

Grissom : Chérie. Ca sort d'où ? Evidemment que je le pense. Mais de là à le dire. C'est sorti tout seul. Un cri du cœur. Cette conversation ressemblait tellement à celle d'un couple. Sara au travail. Moi gardant nos enfants…


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Une fois de plus MERCI de vos messages. Une bouffée de gentillesse à chaque fois. Toujours aussi étonnée face à votre engouement pour cette fic, mais je vais pas me plaindre, je prends tous ces commentaires avec bonheur.

Un chapitre centré sur Grissom et Antoine, pour le plus grand plaisir d'au moins deux personnes n'est ce pas Cerisier et TotallyGSR?? Bonne lecture

Chapitre 25 : Entre hommes

Les enfants sont couchés, ils dorment. La vaisselle est faite. La maison est rangée…

…Et il est épuisé. Lui qui est capable d'enchaîner deux à trois services avec juste une petite sieste sur son canapé, est harassé d'avoir passé quelques heures avec des enfants. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête, aller se coucher. Heureusement que toutes ces années à travailler suivant des horaires impossibles lui ont données la capacité de dormir n'importe quand. Normalement, à cette heure là, il attaque le travail.

Comment Sara fait ? Comment elle arrive à combiner l'après midi et la soirée avec Antoine et arriver fraîche et dispose à l'heure au travail. Et ce, avec quoi ? Six heures de sommeil. Je n'ai même plus la force de réfléchir à tout ça. Je veux juste m'allonger et dormir.

Et soudain c'est le flash.

Il n'était pas prévu que je dorme ici. Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange. Si, j'ai des affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, au cas ou, pour le travail. Mais, pas de pyjama. Je peux quand même pas dormir nu dans le lit de Sara.

Nu dans le lit de Sara. J'ai dit ça ? Oh non, je ne peux pas. Enfin… Non. N'y pense pas. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Sara n'est pas prête de te laisser redormir avec elle. Comme si je voulais dormir avec elle !

Griss stop... Ne te laisse pas envahir par ces images. Sara, moi. Nous. Nus. Son lit. Stop… Et voilà, je suis bon pour une douche froide. Je ne peux pas prendre une douche maintenant. Le bruit va réveiller les enfants. Calme toi Griss. Respire à fond. Inspire, expire. Ne pense plus à Sara. Sara… Argh, non.

Embranchement : Arthropodes. Classe : Arachnides, crustacés, myriapodes, insectes. Ordres des insectes : Lépidoptères, Orthoptères, Odonates…

OK, continue comme ça. Faire un petit tour dehors, le temps de récupérer mes affaires dans la voiture.

Bon, tout va bien. Je vais juste aller me coucher. Dans la chambre de Sara…

Mais pourquoi j'ai installé les enfants dans la chambre d'amis ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas la place de mettre les matelas dans celle d'Antoine. OK. Mais je vais dormir où moi maintenant ? Le petit lit d'Antoine ? Ne sois pas ridicule Griss, t'y rentre seulement assis. Le canapé ? Je vais me réveiller le dos en compote.

Bien. Reste calme. Ouvre cette porte. Ce n'est qu'une chambre. Très belle chambre. Aménagée avec goût. Si différente de chez moi. Elle ressemble à Sara. Des teintes chaudes. Sobres. Des meubles massifs, authentiques. Le lit trône au milieu de la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'un lit. LE LIT DE SARA ! Non, un lit. Avec un sommier, un matelas… Le matelas dans lequel elle passe toutes ses nuits. A lire. A rêver. Pas d'émotion. Reste dans la description. Du concret. Ne laisse plus ton esprit divaguer. Sara l'a recouvert d'un dessus de lit assorti au reste de la pièce. Une peluche siège fièrement entre les deux oreillers. Un vieux chien. Un peu râpé. Ce doit être son Mouki, la peluche de son enfance. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle l'ait encore. Son seul ami pendant toutes ces années de douleur. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Déambuler ainsi dans son intimité. Mais faut bien que je dorme.

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes vêtements que je pli soigneusement avant de les poser sur la chaise. Occuper mon esprit par des gestes minutieux. Ne penser à rien. Je me glisse en boxer sous les draps.

Dormir. Fermer les yeux. Respirer lentement. Se laisser envahir par le sommeil. Mais dans tout ce bien être, ce sont mes sens qui se mettent en éveil. J'ai parfaitement conscience de son odeur incrustée dans les oreillers. Le frôlement des draps sur ma peau est comme la caresse de sa main. Même la météo se joue de moi. La plainte du vent dans la porte vitrée est comme son gémissement quand elle s'abandonne à moi. Respire Griss, respire. Tout va bien. Laisse toi bercer par tes sens. Dors. Dors.

Finalement je me laisse emporter par Morphée. Dans un monde de bonheur. Dans ce rêve magnifique et récurant ou je vit en parfaite harmonie avec Sara, Antoine, Brenda et deux petits êtres que je ne connaît pas encore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Gil, réveilles toi. Je vais être en retard.

- Hein, quoi ?

Griss ouvre les yeux, et tombe sur le petit visage d'Antoine. Complètement reposé et prêt pour de nouvelles aventures. Alors que lui, se sent comme un vieux chiffon, abandonné en vrac sur ce canapé. Pourtant, il a passé une merveilleuse nuit. Peuplée de rêves merveilleux, et quelques uns érotiques. Mais la matinée l'a épuisé. Et quelle matinée. Riche en émotions.

Et ce, dès son réveil :

_Les quatre petits monstres sont venus le réveiller. Tous dans le grand lit. Sur le coup, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très à l'aise. En boxer, (dans le lit de Sara !) avec quatre enfants qui lui sautent dessus. Peut-il raisonnablement accepter la présence de quatre enfants dans ce lit alors qu'il est en boxer. J'aurais dû y penser. Dormir avec un Tshirt et un jogging. Ca y est, les voilà qui s'engouffrent sous la couette. Trop tard._

_Ils les laissent s'installer et se lance dans une nouvelle histoire._

Oui, c'était un agréable moment. Une histoire, des chatouilles…

Et puis, le petit déjeuné :

_Il ne manque pas de crises de rires non plus. Et de maladresses. Un peu de lait par ci, un peu de confiture par là, quelques céréales par terre…_

_Enfin, Abby arrive pour récupérer les filles. Elle doit les accompagner à leurs activités respectives. Elle est arrivée en avance, pour être sûre que les filles soient prêtes à l'heure. Mais il ne s'est pas, (enfin, presque pas !) fait déborder. Au moins les filles ont mangé, elles sont propres et habillées._

_Par contre, Antoine et lui… Ils ne sont encore pas passés à la salle de bain, résultat, Antoine est tout collant de confiture, de chocolat. Les filles ne veulent pas lui dire au revoir, et vexé, il se met à courir après elles. Et ils étaient encore en pyjama. Du moins Antoine. Lui avait enfilé son jean et son polo de rechange. Il ne pouvait pas rester en caleçon à moitié nu !_

_Et puis, ne parlons pas de l'état de la cuisine._

Grissom rit de ce souvenir. Le passage à la salle de bain n'a pas manqué de piments non plus. Nouvelle bataille avec Antoine pour le brossage des dents :

Après lui avoir débarbouillé le museau avec son gant de toilette, il lui prépare sa brosse à dents.

- Je me brosse les dents que le soir avec maman

_- Bien essayé Antoine. Mais ça ne marche pas. _

_- Et toi, tu ne te brosses pas les dents ?_

_Grissom : bien joué. Il marque un point. Comment je fais là ? Je n'ai pas de brosse à dent. Il ouvre le petit meuble au dessus du lavabo en priant pour que Sara ait acheté des brosses à dents d'avance. Ouf. Sauvé._

_- Si. Je vais aussi me brosser les dents. _

_Il l'installe sur le tabouret pour qu'il soit en face du miroir. Et c'est parti pour cette corvée._

Un immense sourire se plaque sur son visage. Il revoit ces deux visages. Cote à cote dans le miroir. Se brossant les dents au même rythme. Le père et le fils. Dans quelques années, ils revivront cette scène. Mais cette fois, ce sera un rasoir à la main. Pour lui apprendre. Mais il n'est pas pressé de voir Antoine devenir un ado. Il glisse sa main sur sa joue. Râpeuse la joue :

_- Gil, tu dois te raser. Oncle Sam il se rase le matin_

_Grissom : Pas de rasoir. Disons que, pas de rasoir pour « homme ». Je ne peux quand même pas prendre un rasoir de Sara. Ce rasoir neuf, qui va servir pour ces longues et délicates jambes. Oulà, stop tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le moment._

- Et si je me laissais pousser la barbe ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je sais pas. T'auras l'air plus vieux.

- Tu crois ?

_- Faut voir_

Après tout c'est l'occasion de changer de tête. _J'espère que Sara aimera. Va falloir un petit peu de temps. Pour le moment, je fais « vieil homme bourru ». Non, non. Je fais « mauvais garçon ». Oui, c'est ça. _

Et puis, la matinée s'était écoulée entre musique, lecture, dessin et… Découverte du jardin. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir autant d'émotion devant une petite araignée :

-Gil, Gil, vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé. On dirait Ziope.

_- Oh mais tu as raison. C'est bien une Argiope. Mais tu vois, c'est un mâle._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Il est plus petit que la femelle et moins coloré._

_- On pourrait le garder lui aussi_

_- Pourquoi pas. Mais faudra le mettre dans le terrarium de mon bureau. Je ne crois pas que maman soit d'accord pour que tu le gardes ici._

_- Oh oui. Comme ça Ziope aura un mari_

_- Euh oui._

_- Et ils auront des bébés_

_Grissom : Oh oh, ou m'entraîne cette conversation. Attention à ce que tu dis._

_- Oui. Peut être._

_- Gil, comment on fait les bébés ?_

_Grissom : et voilà ; On y est. Pile où je ne voulais pas aller. Qu'est ce que je répond à ça moi. Sara, où es-tu ? Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe._

_- Tu ferais mieux de demander à Sara. Elle saura mieux t'expliquer._

_Grissom : Et oui, je suis lâche. _

_- Tu dis ça parce que c'est les mamans qui font les bébés ?_

_Grissom : Et oui Griss, c'est ton fils. La curiosité incarnée. Et non, c'est le fils de Sara, l'opiniâtreté personnifiée. Joli mélange._

_- Alors, comment on fait ?_

_- Euh… Il faut un papa et une maman_

_- Mais moi j'ai pas de papa ? _

_Grissom : je ne vais jamais m'en sortir._

_- Si, tu as un papa. Un papa qui t'aime très fort. Mais il n'a pas pu vivre avec toi._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_Grissom : ça c'est son coté Sara… Il ne lâchera pas le morceau comme ça._

_- Parce que n'importe quel papa tomberait amoureux d'un petit bonhomme aussi gentil et intelligent que toi._

_Grissom : Ca c'était bien. Bien joué. Il réfléchit à ma réponse. C'est bon signe. _

_- OK_

_Grissom : J'ai calmé ses interrogations. J'ai réussi. Sans en dire trop._

_- Mais comment ils font le bébé le papa et la maman ?_

_Grissom : je confirme, il tient de sa mère. Je ne suis pas si obstiné. Si ? Non. Et puis, à son âge je ne posais pas ce genre de question. Je suis la sagesse et l'innocence symbolisées. Il tient ça de Sara. Je me vengerais dès son retour. J'ai déjà plein d'idées de vengeance. On pourrait peut être s'entraîner à faire des bébés. __Stop Griss. __Tu divagues. Faut vite que je rentre chez moi. Vivre dans son environnement me rend fou. J'ai l'impression d'être si proche d'elle. J'en oublie qu'on n'ait pas ensemble. Que nous ne partageons pas notre vie, mais seulement ce petit être merveilleux._

_- Ils doivent s'aimer très fort. _

_- Ensuite ?_

_Grissom : Mais c'est pas vrai. Il va arrêter de poser des questions. Il est comme sa maman. Dès notre première rencontre elle m'a inondée de questions. J'ai dû l'inviter à dîner après le séminaire pour réussir à étancher sa soif de connaissance. Hypocrite. T'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Tu l'as invitée parce que tu étais sous le charme de cette jeune étudiante._

_- Ensuite… euh… le papa met la petite graine dans le ventre de la maman et le bébé grandit dans son ventre. Il a parlé à une vitesse folle, espérant qu'Antoine ne comprenne pas tout et qu'il passe à autre chose._

_- Et comment il met la petite graine ?_

_Grissom : Rater. Je vais devenir fou. Il est pire que Greg. _

_- Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, c'est que le papa et la maman doivent s'aimer très fort._

_- Alors toi et maman vous allez avoir un bébé ?_

_Grissom : C'est pas possible. Bonne question au demeurant. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si elle me donnait d'autres enfants. Mais d'ici que cela ce produise, j'ai du travail. Avant tout, je dois me faire aimer._

_- Non_

_- Pourtant vous vous aimer. _

_Grissom : Enfin une phrase qui n'est pas une question. C'est une affirmation ? mais c'est pire. Que sait-il de nos sentiments ? Comment… La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants non ?_

_- Je…_

_- Tu veux bien être mon papa ?_

_Grissom : sauver, il ne me laisse pas répondre. C'était quoi sa dernière question ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu veux bien être mon papa ?_

Grissom : Je suis ton papa mon amour. Dès que maman rentre, on t'avoue toute la vérité.

_- On verra avec maman._

Oh oui, sa matinée a été mouvementée, et riche en émotion. Alors ce n'est pas cette courte sieste qui l'a revigoré.

- Gil, tu dois m'emmener chez Lucas. Dépêche toi. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

_Grissom : Allez Griss. Lève toi. Une fois Antoine chez Lucas tu pourras te reposer… Enfin. Après être passer à la maison prendre une douche et des affaires de rechange. Après être passé au super marché acheter de quoi faire à manger pour ce soir. Après avoir fait une lessive. Après avoir nettoyer la cuisine et le salon. Après, après, aprés… Mais quand est ce que je me repose ? Je veux retourner travailler._

- On y va mon Toinou. On y va.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La soirée risque de ne pas être triste. Antoine est fatigué ce soir. Il est grognon depuis que Grissom l'a récupéré à la fête d'anniversaire de Lucas. Il a réclamé Sara à plusieurs reprises. Le manque se fait ressentir.

Il parle peu, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes, ne touche pas à son repas. Pourtant Grissom a voulu lui faire plaisir en faisant des frites avec un steak haché. Il adore ça normalement, et ce n'est pas avec Sara qu'il peut en manger

- Toinou, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je veux maman

- Elle revient dans deux jours maintenant.

- Je veux maman

_Grissom est perdu. Antoine à l'air si triste, ses yeux commencent à rougir. Il ne va pas tarder de pleurer. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je me suis laisser bercer d'illusions, imaginant que je pourrais assurer pendant ces quelques jours. Pas lui faire oublier Sara, non. Mais qu'il passe 4 jours agréables, avec moi, en toute complicité. C'est d'une maman dont il a besoin. Mais je dois essayer, encore_.

Il se lève de table pour prendre Antoine dans ses bras et le bercer doucement. Antoine se laisse faire. Mais ne s'abandonne pas complètement à ce câlin. Il reste tendu.

_Grissom : pourquoi est il si tendu. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas de mon affection, de mon réconfort._

_Antoine : J'aime Gil. Mais c'est pas mon papa. Je veux ses caresses, mais c'est pas mon papa. Je veux qu'il m'aime, mais c'est pas mon papa. Je veux grandir avec lui pour m'apprendre tout sur tout, mais c'est pas mon papa. Je veux ma maman. _

- Toinou, qu'est ce qui ce passe mon ange ?

Antoine : « mon ange ». C'est que maman qui m'appel comme ça. Si c'était pas mon papa, il le ferait pas. Je hais Jack. Alors, en pleure, il décide de tout expliquer à Gil. Il va m'aider. Il va me soutenir, il va dire à Jack que c'est pas bien de mentir.

- C'est…. Jack….

_Grissom : c'est qui ce Jack ? S'il a touché à un cheveux de mon fils, cet homme est mort._

- Il… a dit…

- C'est qui Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Le…. ganfère…. de Yucas

Grissom écoute patiemment les explications d'Antoine. Déchiffrant ses paroles entre ses sanglots. Pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Savoir s'il va bientôt fomenter son premier crime.

- Il… Il a dit…

_Grissom : quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Antoine replonge dans ce moment horrible ou il a cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur :_

_Antoine : C'est mon Papa qui vient me chercher ce soir._

_Lucas : T'as pas de papa._

_Antoine : si, Gil veut bien être mon papa. _

_Jack : n'importe quoi. Ca ne peut pas être ton papa. C'est ton beau père_

_Antoine : Evidemment qu'il est beau mon papa ! Et il est très intelligent._

_Le rire de Jack lui déchire le cœur. Pourquoi il se moque de lui, de Gil._

_Jack : C'est pas ton papa. C'est le copain de ta mère. Il sera jamais ton père. Juste ton beau père._

_Antoine : Ben oui, c'est l'amoureux de maman. Donc c'est mon papa_

_Jack : Si tu savais combien j'ai eu de belle mère. Pas une n'est restée. Certaines sont restées plus longtemps, comme la mère de Lucas, mais elles finissent toutes par partir. Elles ne m'ont jamais aimé. C'est comme toi. T'auras plein de beau papa. Des demi-frères et sœurs, mais jamais ils ne t'aimeront parce que tu n'ais pas leur fils._

- Mon ange, t'es avec moi ? Raconte moi.

- Il a dit que t'étais pas mon papa. Que j'aurais plein de beau papa qui ne m'aimeront pas.

_Grissom : je vais massacrer ce morveux. Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre Sara._

- tu peux garder un secret Antoine ?

Antoine pose un regard interrogateur à Grissom. Il ne sait pas où il veut en venir, mais il a confiance en Gil. D'un petit hochement de tête, il acquiesce

- Je t'aime Antoine. Et JE suis ton papa.

- T'as mis la petite graine dans le ventre de maman ?

_Grissom : comme sa mère. Il retient tout de que je dis._

- Oui

- Alors vous vous aimez ?

- On s'aimait.

- Mais vous vous aimez toujours ?

_Grissom : ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne peux pas aborder mes sentiments pour Sara avec Antoine. Pas avant d'avoir avouer ses sentiments à Sara. Pas avant de lui avoir dit que je veux une nouvelle chance._

- Je vais avoir des frères et sœurs ?

- C'est compliqué Antoine. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec maman.

- Alors t'as plus le droit de mettre de petites graines ?

_Grissom : Mais de quoi suis-je en train de parler avec un enfant ? Ma vie sentimental, ma vie sexuelle. Cet enfant a le don de me faire avouer mes sentiments. Je ne peux rien lui cacher._

- Non

- Mais un jour tu pourras à nouveau.

Gri_ssom : je l'espère Antoine. Je l'espère. L'envie de faire l'amour à Sara me consume. L'envie de te donner des frères et sœurs me tiraille._

- La seule chose importante, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive entre maman et moi, c'est qu'on t'aime tous les deux très fort. Personne ne pourra prendre la place que tu as dans nos cœurs.

Antoine étreint Grissom avec force. Comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de secours.

_Antoine : Jack n'est qu'un idiot. J'ai une maman et un papa super. Qui m'aiment. Qui m'aimeront toujours. Et je vais tout faire pour que papa puisse à nouveau mettre une petite graine dans le ventre de maman. Je veux un petit frère, pour jouer avec. Pas une petite sœur, y a assez de filles avec Lisa et les jumelles. Et puis, j'en ai marre des jeux de filles. Avec un frère, je pourrais jouer aux voitures, aux légos…_

_Grissom : Sara va me tuer de lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à lui dire. J'ai réussi à le réconforter. J'ai réussi à calmer ses angoisses. Je vais pouvoir y arriver. Je suis prêt à faire face à tout._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine est prêt à se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, sous la couette, Michka dans les bras, son pouce solidement ancré dans sa bouche.

Il n'attend plus que Grissom pour une histoire.

- Alors Toinou, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te lise ce soir ?

- Je veux partir avec Gis et Sari.

- Oh, Gis et Sari ?

- Oui

Grissom commence son récit. Gis emmenant Sari loin de son prétendant, loin de son royaume pour vivre heureux…

- Non, ils sont mariés maintenant. Ils vivent dans la forêt. Ils ont trois enfants. Toinean, et les jumeaux Bredna et Amathis. Whank a enlevé Sari, mais Gis, avec ces amis Jass Brim le hobbit, Wirback Worn l'elfe, Nosick Kets l'homme et le magicien Grand Egsers, ils l'ont arrachée de ses griffes pendant que Cithaw Llows gardait Toinean.

_Grissom : Ainsi Sara a continué mon histoire. Elle sait donc quels sont mes rêves les plus fous quant à notre avenir. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a joué le jeu. J'adore l'idée de Jim en hobbit. Pas sûr que lui soit aussi enthousiaste à cette comparaison. Serait-il possible que, comme moi, elle ait mis toutes ses espérances dans ce conte. Est-ce l'avenir qu'elle envisage avec moi ? Vivre ensemble, avoir d'autres enfants ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prêt à continuer cette histoire imaginaire, et à la faire devenir réalité. Mais il faudra néanmoins qu'on trouve un autre moyen d'exprimer plus clairement nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre, de même que notre vision de notre avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment communiquer à travers ce conte et les résumés qu'Antoine en fait._

Il n'a pas le temps de commencer son récit que le téléphone sonne. Il répond immédiatement. Se doutant que Sara allait appeler, il avait pris soin de prendre le téléphone prêt de lui.

Grissom : Allo

_Sara : Grissom, c'est Sara_

Grissom : Bonsoir

Antoine: c'est qui ? _Pourvu que ce soit maman_

Grissom à Antoine : c'est maman

Sara : Griss, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas ta maman.

Grissom ayant mit le haut parleur Antoine entends cette réplique de Sara.

_Antoine affiche un grand sourire. Le son de la voix de maman est comme une douce mélodie. Et puis, c'est drôle de l'entendre s'énerver après Gil. Moi j'aime bien qu'il l'appel maman._

Grissom souriant à Antoine avec un clin d'oeil : OK, j'arrête maman

Antoine éclate de rire. Rapidement suivi par Grissom, qui ne peut se contenir face à ce petit visage joyeux, à cette cascade « _ahaha »_.

Sara : ce n'est pas drôle.

_Sara : Ah ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là. Je n'ai pas finit de m'en voir._

Mais que peut elle faire face à ces rires. Elle se laisse emporter par cette musique et sent son propre rire monter. La bonne humeur d'Antoine est si communicative.

Ils sont à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, et pourtant, ils n'ont peut être jamais été aussi proche. Unis dans ce moment de bien être et de joie.

Après que le calme soit revenu, Antoine réclame une histoire à Sara. Elle se prête bien volontiers au jeu.

Avant qu'elle ne commence, Antoine s'installe confortablement. Il fait asseoir Grissom le dos bien calé sur la tête de lit et vient se poser à califourchon sur lui, contre son torse, face à lui. Grissom est ravi de ce contact. Il encercle Antoine dans ses bras, pose sa joue sur sa tête. Et c'est parti pour une histoire.

Sara : …et ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants.

Le silence accueille Sara. Elle vient de finir son histoire.

_Sara : Antoine doit s'être endormi et Grissom doit quitter la pièce avant de lui parler, de peur de le réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes sans bruits, elle tend un peu plus l'oreille. Ce léger ronflement n'est pas celui d'Antoine. Grissom c'est endormi lui aussi. Il ne va pas pouvoir bouger demain. S'endormir assis, Antoine sur lui, il va être courbaturé. Que ne donnerait elle pas pour être avec eux en ce moment. Les regarder dormir. Elle les imagine enlacés, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. _

Sara murmurant : Bonne nuit mes amours


	26. Chapter 26

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Un chapitre un peu long qui m'a posé quelques soucis mais qui je l'espère vous plaira quand même.

Mille mercis pour vos reviews qui me portent et qui prennent encore plus de poids ces derniers temps ou j'ai des difficultés à écrire. Alors, merci à MissSidle, Sidle, Chriscarter, maCAdam, Mic, TotallyGSR, Cerisier, SaraGrissom, Pitchoungirl, cesc-fabregas, et biensûr Angel et Nanou.

Chap 26

_Les passagers à destination de Las Végas sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement porte C »_

Sara se dirige rapidement vers cette porte. Elle a hâte de rentrer. Sont affaire a été rapidement bouclée, et elle peut rentrer un jour plutôt. Elle n'a pas prévenu Grissom. Elle va leur faire la surprise et rentrer directement à la maison, embrasser ses hommes. Enfin, embrasser, câliner, étouffer sous ses baisers, son fils. Et sagement étreindre Grissom.

Sara entre dans l'avion et se dirige vers sa place. A priori, le voyage retour devrait mieux se passer, au moins, elle n'aura qu'un voisin même si ce dernier est pénible.

En arrivant vers son siège, elle se détend. Elle passera son voyage à coté d'une femme. Au moins, elle ne se fera pas draguer. Bon, par contre elle peut lui parler de sa vie, de ses enfants, son mari… Et Sara n'a vraiment aucune envie de s'étendre sur sa vie privée et de faire la conversation avec une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Sara dévisage la personne. Une femme âgée, dans les 70 ans. Très élégante. Les cheveux blancs. Des yeux pétillant de malices, mais dans lesquels on peut lire une certaine douleur. Une ombre qui rend cette femme attachante. Son visage est marqué par les ans, mais elle reste très belle. Toutes ses rides semblent décrire sa vie, ses rires ont imprimé quelques sillons à la commissure de ses lèvres, ses pleurs sont inscrits dans chacune des lézardes au coin de ses yeux. Une certaine sagesse émane de cette femme.

Sara : Bonjour Madame

Sara : pas de réponses. Encore une fois, ne pas se fier aux apparences. Cette femme semblait aimable et ouverte, et pourtant, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe. Son visage reflète l'ouverture et son sourire ne l'a pas quitté. Pourtant elle reste dans son monde et ne me salue pas pour. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux je suis au moins sure qu'elle ne me cassera pas les pieds.

… : Bonjour mademoiselle

_Sara : Elle en a mis du temps à répondre. Sa voix est bizarre, forte._

Sara réitère son bonjour. La femme lui prend le bras. Sara se tourne vers la femme et la regarde dans les yeux.

… : Excusez moi, mais je suis sourde, si vous pouvez me regarder pour me parler, que je puisse lire sur vos lèvres.

_Sara : et merde, moi qui me suis permis de juger cette femme. _

Sara : Bonjour, je m'appelle Sara et vous ?

… : Lily. Vous partez tentez votre chance dans les casinos de Végas ?

Sara : Non, je vis à Végas. Je rentre chez moi.

Lily : Vous étiez à San Francisco en vacances ?

Sara : Non, pour le travail. Et vous, vous allez passer quelques jours de vacances à Végas ?

Lily : Oui, je vais retrouver mon fils

Sara : Votre fils vit à Végas

Lily : Oui, depuis de longues années. Je ne le vois pas souvent. J'ai hâte d'arriver, je vais rencontrer mon petit fils.

Sara : Rien de plus adorable qu'un nouveau né.

Lily : Oh, il a fêté ses trois ans il y a quelques mois

Sara : Vous le rencontrez seulement ? Vous n'étiez pas fâchée avec votre fils au moins ?

_Sara : je n'y croit pas. Aucun enfant ne pourrait se fâcher avec cette femme, elle semble pleine de sollicitude et quand elle parle de son fils, on voit toute sa fierté et son amour._

Lily : Oh non. Mon fils est merveilleux. Enfin, il peut se montrer très borné parfois. Mais c'est un gentil garçon. Il a juste un peu de mal à s'ouvrir au gens et à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais je ne désespère pas. Cet enfant va réussir à lui montrer que rien n'est plus beau que de vive en harmonie avec ceux qu'on aime. Rien de tel que l'innocence d'un enfant pour faire tomber nos barrières.

_Sara : si seulement vous pouviez dire vrai._

Lily : Et puis, il a rencontré une femme formidable qui lui porte un amour inconditionnel. Malgré son attitude, son manque d'engagement, ses avancées suivis de retraites anticipées, elle continue à l'aimer. J'admire sincèrement cette femme. C'est courageux d'aimer mon fils.

_Sara : j'aimerai la rencontrer, qu'elle me dise comment elle fait. Qu'est ce qui la fait tenir, encore et encore. On pourrait peut être s'échanger nos « petits trucs ». N'importe quoi. Nos situations sont différentes. Je n'ai aucun courage à aimer Grissom. C'est juste que je n'aie pas d'autre choix. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Aucun autre homme ne fait vibrer mon cœur comme lui. La vie avec un autre serait d'une fadeur incomparable. Je préfère encore vivre seule prêt de lui que m'engager avec un autre homme. Même si jamais nous ne réussissons à nous retrouver._

Sara : Et comment se fait-il que vous rencontriez seulement votre petit fils ?

Lily est prise d'une quinte de toux.

Lily : Excusez moi.

_Sara : c'est de parler. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude. Je dois faire l'effort de signer._

Sara signant : Pas de problème on peut continuer en ASL

Lily signant : Où avez-vous appris à signer ?

_Sara : qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça. Je ne veux pas lui raconter ma vie. Lui dire que c'est à cause de la violence de notre père que Samuel et moi avons appris à signer. Et pourtant, cette femme a quelque chose. Une certaine sagesse, de la compassion. Je pourrais facilement me laisser aller à des confidences dans la plénitude de ses yeux._

Sara signant : j'ai appris avec mon frère

Lily signant : il est sourd

Sara signant : non, il a eu la mâchoire fracturée, il ne pouvait plus parler

Lily signant : Je suis désolée. Un accident ?

Sara signant : Une correction de mon père

_Sara est surprise. Cette femme ne lui a rien demandé et voilà qu'elle lui parle d'un des souvenirs les plus horrible de son enfance. Sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune retenue._

Lily signant : Votre père était violent ?

Sara : Oui

Sara a soufflé ce oui. Mais Lily a pu le percevoir sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle peut lire toute la douleur de la jeune femme dans ses yeux perdus. Elle ne veut pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle change rapidement le cours de la conversation.

Lily signant : Vous devez être contente de rentrer chez vous

Sara signant : oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon fils.

Lily signant : vous avez un petit garçon ?

Sara signant, un sourire aux lèvres : oui, il à un peu plus de 3 ans. Il est adorable

Lily signant : vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre fils et votre mari

Un nuage traverse les yeux de Sara. Il n'échappe pas à Lily

Lily signant : que ce passe t'il ?

Sara signant : je ne suis pas marié. Je ne vis pas avec le père d'Antoine.

Lily : vous êtes séparé

Sara signant : plus ou moins

Lily signant : je ne comprends pas ?

Sara : je lui avais caché sa paternité. Il ne l'a appris que très récemment. Il l'a très mal pris au début. Maintenant on essaie de reconstruire notre amitié. Je ne lui fais pas encore confiance. Comme votre fils, il a peur de l'engagement et du changement. S'occuper d'un enfant est un grand pas pour lui. Et puis, Antoine ne le sait pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. J'ai peur qu'il en demande trop à Grissom et que celui-ci recule à nouveau.

_Sara : mais qu'est ce qui me prend de raconter ma vie à une inconnue ? Cette femme est si apaisante. C'est si simple de lui parler. Elle ne me juge pas. Et puis, de toute façon je ne la reverrai jamais. Je peux bien tout lui avouer._

Lily signant : mon fils aussi vient seulement d'apprendre qu'il est papa.

Lily signant : La nouvelle a été un peu brutale, mais il est tellement heureux d'avoir un fils. Je crois que c'était son rêve le plus chère, avoir un enfant. Qui plus est avec la seule femme qu'il n'aimera jamais. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'ouvrir à elle et lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut faire sa vie avec elle. Je pense même qu'il souhaiterait avoir d'autres enfants. Et puis, si c'est pas lui qui lui dit, je m'arrangerait pour le lui faire comprendre. Je n'aime pas me mêler de la vie privée des gens. Mais là… C'est tellement triste quand deux personnes qui s'aiment n'arrivent plus à se parler et simplement s'aimer, s'en s'occuper du monde extérieur.

_Sara : si seulement j'avais une mère comme cette femme, prête à tout pour mon bonheur. Même mettre son nez dans ma vie. N'importe quoi Sara. Tu ne supporterais pas l'intervention d'une personne extérieure. Manquerai plus que la mère de Grissom vienne lui faire la morale pour qu'elle pardonne son fils._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Antoine, dépêche toi, on va être en retard

- Tu marches trop vite

Grissom s'arrête et prend Antoine sur ses épaules. L'avion de sa mère arrive dans cinq minutes. Il doit encore traverser tout l'aéroport pour rejoindre la bonne porte d'accès. Il ne veut pas faire attendre sa mère.

Grissom : Et oui, j'ai demandé à maman de venir. Officiellement pour qu'elle rencontre mon fils. Officieusement, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Je suis épuisé. J'ai un peu honte quand même. Mais bon, après tout, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je dois m'habituer à ce nouveau rythme. Et puis, maman avait vraiment envie de rencontrer son petit-fils. Antoine est aussi très enthousiaste.

_Antoine : C'est maman. C'est maman que je vois là bas. Gil m'a fait une farce. C'est pas sa maman qu'on vient chercher. C'est __**ma **__maman à moi._

Sentant Antoine gigoter sur ses épaules, Grissom se concentre sur sa voix.

Antoine : laisse moi descendre. J'ai vu maman. Je veux la rejoindre.

Grissom resserre sa prise sur les jambes d'Antoine. Il ne veut pas qu'il tombe. Et encore moins qu'il parte en courrant dans cet aéroport à la rencontre d'une femme qui ressemble vaguement à Sara. Enfin, il aperçoit sa mère au loin, en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme brune qui lui tourne le dos. Voyant Grissom, le sourire de sa maman s'agrandit.

Grissom n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Cette fois Antoine se débat un peu plus et Grissom le laisse glisser le long de son corps :

Antoine : Maman !

Au son de sa voix, Sara se retourne et accueille dans ses bras un Antoine plus qu'heureux. Elle le serre contre elle. Il lui a tellement manqué. Elle le couvre de bisous. _Mais, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je n'ai prévenu personne de que mon retour était avancé._

Grissom reste bouche bée. Sara. Sara est rentrée ! Elle discutait avec maman. **Ma** maman. Qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire ?

Grissom : bonjour maman

Sara : maman ? Maman ! Lily est la maman de Grissom ?

Lily signant : Bonjour Gil. Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Grissom s'exécute et prend sa mère dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Puis il la relâche afin de la présenter à Antoine, et Sara, bien qu'elles se connaissent déjà apparemment. Enfin, vu la tête de Sara, elle ne devait pas encore savoir que c'est sa maman.

Grissom : Sara, Antoine, je vous présente ma maman, Lily

Grissom signant : Maman, je te présente Sara et ton petit fils Antoine

Lily signant : J'ai déjà fait connaissance de Sara dans l'avion. Nous avons fait le trajet ensemble.

Sara : Lily, la maman de Grissom. Et moi qui lui ai raconté toute ma vie. Mon enfance. Mon histoire avec Grissom. Mes doutes envers lui. Mon amour. Et pourquoi je ne regrette pas ? Je devrais être envahie par la honte. Mais non. Cette femme m'a mise en confiance. Je sais que ce dont nous avons discuté restera entre nous. Jamais elle n'en parlera à Grissom. Et ses paroles « Grissom heureux » « avoir d'autres enfants » « faire sa vie avec »… serait il possible qu'elle dise vrai ?

Grissom : Pourquoi je sens une sourde panique s'emparer de moi ? Ma mère et la femme que j'aime viennent de passer plusieurs heures à discuter ensemble ? Maman ferait avouer le plus discret des parrains de la mafia. Elles ont forcément parlé de moi.

Lily : Et oui Sara. Je dois avouer que j'étais très surprise de te voir t'asseoir à coté de moi. Tu ne devais rentrer que demain. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue. Tu es encore plus belle que sur la photo que Gil m'a envoyée de toi et de mon petit fils. Repense à tout ce dont nous avons parlé ma belle. L'avenir à plein de cadeaux à t'offrir. Quant à toi mon Gil. ! Je vois bien l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. Tu as raison mon fils. Les choses vont bouger maintenant. Prépare toi à affronter ton avenir. Ton avenir avec ton fils et Sara.

Antoine sort tout le monde de ce petit moment de réflexion.

Antoine : t'es vraiment la maman de Gil ? Je croyais que c'était un mensonge pour me faire la surprise de retrouver maman plus tôt

Lily : Oui Antoine. Je suis la maman de Gil

Antoine : T'es trop jeune pour être sa maman

Lily signant à Griss : aussi galant que toi

Grissom gêné : bon, si on rentrait à la maison

Grissom : rentrer à la maison ? Tous les 4. Dans la même maison ? Quelle maison ? La mienne ou celle de Sara ? Faut que je ramène Sara chez elle Avec Antoine ? Je devais rester jusqu'à demain soir avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête maintenant

Sara : rentrer à la maison ! Si seulement on avait une maison à nous.

Antoine : Oui, comme ça je pourrais montrer à maman tous les dessins qu'on a fait.

Antoine prend la main de Sara et repart dans le sens inverse. Tout le monde suit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le trajet retour ce passe bien. Une fois arrivée chez Sara, Grissom ne sait quoi faire. Voyant son hésitation, Sara prend les choses en main :

Sara : vous venez ?

Grissom : On ne veut pas te déranger.

Sara : ne soit pas stupide. On va passer le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble.

Antoine : Oh oui

Grissom : d'accord. On rentrera après manger.

Sara : tu ne gardes pas Antoine ce soir ?

Grissom : j'en serais très heureux. Mais faudra que je dépose maman chez moi avant.

Sara : tu ne vas pas laisser Lily seule chez toi ?

Grissom : ben…

Sara : Comment tu avais prévu de faire ?

Grissom : Comment ça ?

Sara : Si je n'étais pas rentrer ce soir

Grissom : Je pensais l'installer dans la chambre d'amis

Sara : et toi ?

Grissom : euh… je… je dors dans ta chambre

Sara : Grissom dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit. Il vit dans ma maison, dans mon intimité depuis ces 3 jours. Pas de panique.

Sara : bien, alors on fera comme ça.

Grissom : mais toi ?

Grissom : On peut partager ton lit. Je te ferais une petite place.

Sara : je travaille ce soir. Je dormirais demain matin. Tu seras réveillé.

Sara : mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance je finirait pas trop tard et je pourrais venir te réveiller.

_Grissom : ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais qu'on partagerait le lit, mais c'est déjà un pas en avant, partager les mêmes draps, les mêmes oreillers, son odeur, la mienne mélée…_

Grissom : OK

La fin d'après-midi se passe dans la bonne humeur. Antoine fait un résumé complet de ses activités des derniers jours. Lily est heureuse de voir son fils si ouvert et réceptif devant son fils. Sara profite pleinement des câlins d'Antoine. Grissom est aux anges. Sa famille est réunie. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

Le repas est aussi très animé et les questions d'Antoine fusent.

Antoine : maman, Lily c'est ma mamie ?

Sara ne sait comment répondre. Oui, c'est ta mamie car Grissom est ton papa. Non, ça elle ne peut pas. Oui, tu peux faire comme avec papy Jim

Antoine : la maman de mon papa, c'est bien ma mamie ?

_Sara : j'ai bien compris ? Elle lance un regard assassin à Griss. C'est ça Griss, ne quitte surtout pas ton assiette des yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que tu l'as fait. Tu lui as dit. La culpabilité se lit dans la lâcheté que tu affiches par ce geste._

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, il redresse sa tête pour affronter son regard.

Grissom : oui, je lui ai dit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle va me tuer. Je n'ai aucune chance fasse à elle. Je vais lui prouver que j'ai changé. Je vais répondre à toutes les interrogations d'Antoine. J'ai bien réussit hier.

Grissom : Oui Antoine

Antoine : Mais, si ma mamie, c'est ta maman, alors papy c'est le papa de maman ?

Grissom : c'est mon fils. Une logique implacable. Ne flanche pas Griss.

Grissom : Non. Jim est un ami de maman, mais il considère Sara comme sa fille. Et tu es comme son petit fils.

Antoine : Ah. Mais c'est mon Papy quand même

Grissom : Tout comme

Grissom : Je ne vais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Il va continuer. Il pose des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout compris. Sara, aide moi. Je m'en sorts pas face à toutes ses questions sur la famille, l'amour… J'ai déjà subit une salve de questions hier. C'est ton tour maintenant. Non, je vais lui montrer que j'en suis capable. Que je peux affronter les questions existentielles de mon fils.

Antoine : Mais… Alors j'ai un papy et une mamie

Grissom : En fait tu as deux mamies et

Antoine : Ah bon ?

Grissom : Oui, ma maman et la maman de Sara

Antoine : Maman a une maman.

Sara : Oui Antoine. Tout le monde a une maman. Mais ma maman vit loin _dans un asile ou une prison_

Antoine : Ah. Et tout le monde a un papa.

Sara : normalement, oui. Mais parfois il vaudrait mieux ne pas en avoir. Toi tu as trouvé le tien. Apparemment c'est une bonne chose. Il a l'air de ne pas si mal s'en sortir fasse à tes questions. Jusqu'où va tenir sa patience ? Tu peux être parfois très insistant. Pour ça, personne ne peut le nier, tu tiens de ton père : ne jamais lâcher tant qu'on a pas toutes les réponses à son problème.

Grissom : Oui

Antoine : D'accord, alors j'ai deux papy aussi

Grissom : Normalement oui. Mon papa et celui de Sara.

Antoine : Et Jim alors ? Il est où dans tout ça puisque c'est pas le papa de maman

Grissom : Ce n'est pas ton vrai papy Jim. C'est comme oncle Nick, oncle Warrick

Antoine : Ah oui. Alors où ils sont mes deux Papy ?

Grissom : deux jours que je le garde, et déjà, j'ai répondu à : comment on fait des bébés. Et me voilà parti pour une discussion sur la mort. Je peux tout lui expliquer sur le monde animal, la littérature… Mais là, la mort, je m'y prend comment. Courage Griss, tu t'en es sorti hier. Et puis aujourd'hui j'ai du renfort. Ou plutôt du soutien. Ni maman, ni Sara ne semble vouloir venir à mon secours. Je vois même un sourire se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Elles me testent. La situation les amuse. Voir comment je vais m'y prendre.

Grissom : Malheureusement mon papa et le papa de ta maman son mort

Sara : Malheureusement ! Parle pour ton père, mais pas le mien. Mais tu as raison. Antoine n'a pas à savoir qui était son grand père maternel.

Antoine : Ils sont au paradis avec Mimi ta mygale

Grissom : Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça

Antoine : Alors j'ai plus que Jim comme Papy

Grissom : Oui

Antoine : Mais, mamie elle vit toute seule

Grissom : Ma maman ? Oui

Antoine : Alors pourquoi Papy il épouse pas mamie ?

Grissom manque de s'étouffer. Jim et ma maman ? Cet enfant est fou

Sara retient difficilement son rire. Rire provoqué tant par la réflexion d'Antoine que par la réaction de Griss. Jim et Lily ? Peut être arriverait-elle à le rendre plus aimable et affable. Il pourrait faire un beau couple. Bon, évidemment Lily est plus âgée. Mais elle est bien placée pour savoir qu'en amour l'âge n'a pas son mot à dire.

Lily : Jim ? Qui est ce Jim ? De toute façon aucun homme ne pourra jamais remplacer le père de Gil.

Sous tous ces regards interrogateurs, Antoine précise sa pensée :

- Ben oui, le papa et la maman ils s'aiment et vivent ensemble, alors Papy et Mamie aussi ils doivent et vivre ensemble. En plus c'est triste que Papy Jim et Mamie Lily vivent seuls chacun de leur coté.

_Lily/Sara/Grissom : évidemment, la vie serait plus belle si personne ne vivait seul. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine est couché, il a profité de ses deux parents pour son couché. Un énorme câlin tous les trois.

Lily s'est également retirée dans la chambre d'amis. Le voyage l'a un peu fatiguée.

Sara se rend dans sa chambre pour vider sa valise. Grissom la suit. Elle ouvre nerveusement ses tiroirs et range sans soin ses vêtements. Elle refuse de prêter attention aux affaires de Grissom posé sur la chaise. Trace de sa présence dans cette chambre. Comme s'il vivait ici, ensemble. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de place dans sa maison.

Grissom reste sur le pas de la porte. Il l'observe. Il attend que l'orage se déchaîne. Ca y est, elle se tourne vers lui. Il va se faire laminer par cet ouragan. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, il sait. Pas la peine de chercher à se défendre, ce serait vain. Elle s'avance vers lui. Lentement.

Sara : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ?

Grissom : Sara

Sara : On devait attendre

Grissom : Je

Sara : lui dire ensemble

Grissom : Il

Sara : je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?

Grissom : tu

Sara : Une mère abusive qui ne veut pas que son enfant connaisse son père ?

Grissom : non, nous

Sara : et tu as pensé aux conséquences ? Non, évidemment que non. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, ton besoin de reconnaissance

Ils sont nez à nez à présent. Sara pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Grissom.

Sara : Tu crois qu'un enfant de son âge peut garder un tel secret ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Comment tu crois que l'équipe va réagir ? Et le directeur du labo ? Et le sheriff ?

_Grissom : Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère._

Sara : Et comment on va s'organiser ? Maintenant qu'il a enfin retrouvé son père, il ne va pas te lâcher comme ça. Il va vouloir te voir tous les jours. Tu y as pensé à ça ? Non. Evidemment non. Tu vas continuer à enchaîner les heures de travail sans te préoccuper de lui.

Grissom : NON Sara

Sara : Tais toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi. Sans te soucier des autres. De leurs sentiments. Des souffrances que tu peux leur infliger. Tu crois quoi ? Antoine va vouloir qu'on vive ensemble. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure. « Une maman et un papa… »

_Grissom : Blablabla… et il a raison Sara. On va vivre ensemble. Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Cette comédie a assez duré. A moi de parler. Laisse moi t'expliquer et apaiser tes doutes…Mais elle va se taire deux minutes. Je ne peux pas en placer une._

Alors, sans plus y réfléchir, il pose une main dans le dos de Sara, l'autre sur sa nuque. Il la rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Un simple baiser, d'une douceur incomparable. Sara en reste coite. Aucun des deux ne bougent. Après quelques secondes de silence, les yeux dans les yeux, elle reprend.

Sara : A quoi tu joues ?

Grissom : Je ne joue pas

Sara : qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Grissom : Je voulais que tu te taises

_Grissom : Ou là, regard noir. Très mauvaise réponse Griss. Ca va recommencer. Elle va de nouveau me faire un speech_

Grissom : J'en avais envie. Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu t'énerves. Encore plus désirable

_Grissom : Re-mauvaise réponse. Je suis mort. Tais toi Griss. Finalement ne dit rien. Ecoute ses récriminations. Elle sourie. OK, l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais ses yeux brillent. J'ai une petite chance de m'en sortir._

Sara : qui te dis que moi j'en avais envie ?

Grissom : hmmm… Le frisson qui t'a parcouru ?

Sara : c'était dû à la surprise

Grissom : oh, alors j'hésite…

Sara le regarde dans les yeux. Cherchant où il veut en venir. Il affiche un sourire malicieux, des yeux rieurs.

Grissom : Ta main gauche dont les doigts se sont automatiquement enroulés dans les boucles à la base de ma nuque ? Ou ta main droite qui a instinctivement pris possession de mes fesses, maintenant fermement mon corps contre le tien ?

Sara : Je te hais

Grissom : moi aussi Sara. Moi aussi

Cette fois c'est elle qui initie le baiser. Rapidement les lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer leurs langues impatientes de se retrouver, avides de caresses. Elles entament une danse sensuelle, lente, douce.

Grissom les conduits vers le lit. Ils ne s'arrêtent que quand les jambes de Sara percutent le lit. Réalisant ce qu'ils font, elle met fin à ce baiser. Posant son front sur celui de Grissom.

Sara : On ne peut pas Griss.

Grissom souriant : On sera discret. Maman est sourde et Antoine a le sommeil lourd.

Sara : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu le sais. On ne doit pas.

Grissom : je sais

Sara : Ce serait si facile de me laisser aller dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque

Grissom : je sais

Sara se détache de Grissom et se dirige vers la baie vitrée.

Sara : ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour nous Griss. On mérite mieux. On ne peut pas se laisser aller à nos désirs. Je ne veux pas d'une simple histoire de sexe

Grissom : ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

Sara : donnons nous du temps. Il faut que chacun trouve sa place.

Grissom se rapproche de Sara. La prend dans ses bras et l'attire contre son torse. Posant sa tempe contre la sienne.

Grissom : Je l'ai trouvé ma place. Elle est dans tes bras. Auprès de toi et d'Antoine. Je suis fier de mon fils, je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est notre enfant. Je n'ai plus peur Sara. Je me moque de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Je ne vais plus fuir. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je sais que tu me feras à nouveau confiance et qu'on finira par vivre ensemble.

Sara se laisse aller à cette étreinte. Elle se laisse bercer par ses mots. Si seulement cette fois ses promesses pouvaient se réaliser. Elle a tellement envie de le croire. Qu'enfin ils puissent profiter de leur amour et se laisser aller à ce bonheur auquel ils ont droit.

Sara : pourquoi avoir avouer la vérité. J'aurais aimé être là tu sais. Cette fois sa voix est douce. Pas de reproches. Juste des regrets.

Grissom : il m'a posé beaucoup de questions. « Comment ont fait les bébés »…

Sara amusée : Oh, et comment tu t'en es sortie ?

Grissom : Euh… plutôt bien. Sauf que chaque réponse apporte une nouvelle question.

Sara riant : Oui, il tient ça de son père

Grissom faussement fâché : Je crois plutôt qu'il tient ça de sa mère. Ce côté obstiné, je veux tout savoir sur tout.

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un coup dans les côtes. Mais il s'en moque. Au contraire, il est heureux de retrouver cette complicité.

Grissom : Tu sais, je voulais vraiment attendre ton retour pour lui dire. Quand il m'a demandé si je voulait bien être son papa je me suis juré qu'on lui dirait dès ton retour. Mais après ce qui c'est passé à l'anniversaire de Lucas, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions.

Sara se retourne vivement pour lui faire face. Légèrement paniquée.

Sara : Que c'est il passé ?

Grissom lui raconte alors toute l'histoire et comment il a apaisé les peurs d'Antoine en lui disant la vérité. Sara passe sa main sur sa joue râpeuse. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien

Sara : Tu as bien fait. Au moins maintenant il sait qu'il a un père et que ses parents l'aiment.

_Grissom : même si je pensais avoir pris la bonne décision, je suis content d'avoir l'approbation de Sara. C'est important qu'elle me fasse confiance. Qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur moi dans l'éducation d'Antoine ; que je peux faire les bons choix. Maintenant on est deux pour s'occuper de lui, elle doit pouvoir se reposer sur moi. Sa main, sur ma joue. Quelle douceur, cette chaleur. Ca m'a tellement manqué. C'est si bon. Il la recouvre de sa propre main._

Sara : Tu aurais aussi pu lui dire que jamais il ne verra un défilé de beau-père à la maison. Quand j'aime une fois j'aime pour toujours. Et puis, l'homme qui partagera ma vie devra aimer Antoine autant que je l'aime.

Grissom : A part moi, je ne voix pas qui pourrait l'aimer autant que toi.

Sara : Je ne voix pas trop non plus.

Grissom porte sa main à sa bouche pour poser un baiser sur sa paume. _Ce n'est pas une grande déclaration d'amour, mais ça suffit. Tout est dit. Elle m'aime et est prête à me refaire une place dans sa vie. A moi de faire le reste pour concrétiser ce rêve._

Sara installe sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Grssom ne se fait pas prier et accepte bien volontiers cette étreinte. Il y répond en passant un bras sur sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il pose sa joue sur sa tête, se laissant aller à la douceur fruitée de la senteur de ses cheveux.

Grissom : Tu sais, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule femme. Je te l'ai donné il y a longtemps. Tu peux être sûre que jamais je ne lui ramènerais de belle-mère.

Sara : Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il grandisse avec une dominatrice comme modèle féminin

Grissom grimaçant : Oh ! Jim t'a parlé de Lady Heather

Sara : hein hein

Grissom : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais n'en crois pas un mot.

Sara : Comment sais-tu qu'il ment ?

Grissom : Il ferait tout pour te protéger. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour me discréditer, histoire que tu m'oublies et ne plus te voir souffrir par ma faute.

Sara : Tu as conscience qu'un mot de moi et il te fait disparaître ?

Grissom : Oh que oui. Mais je suis content qu'il soit là pour veiller sur toi, même si je risque chaque jour d'en faire les frais. Mais je vais tout faire pour éviter ses foudres et pour vous rendre heureux Antoine et Antoine.

Sara : pour en revenir à Heather, il m'a seulement dit que c'est une très belle femme et qu'elle t'avait pris dans ses filets.

Grissom : C'est une très belle femme….ouch…

Sara c'est détachée de lui, plaçant un coup de poing sur son torse et lui jetant un regard noir.

Grissom : Laisse moi finir avant de me frapper. Elle m'intrigue, sa vision du monde, des gens, sa façon d'analyser leurs gestes. Mais je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour elle. Et puis, elle se trompe sur moi. Je n'ai pas peur d'être percé à jour. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te laisser entrer dans ma vie et que toi, tu ne me perce pas à jour.

Sara reprend sa place dans ses bras : Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers jours.

Ils restent là, en silence, dans le noir de la nuit tombée, dans la douceur de cette étreinte. Ils sont bien dans cette situation. Aucune gêne, finit les non-dits, les suppositions…

Sara : Gil ?

Grissom : Oui

Sara : C'est ça que je veux pour nous. Qu'on arrive à se parler ouvertement, de tout, sans avoir peur de blesser l'autre, sans avoir peur de sa réaction. On doit pouvoir tout ce dire, tout accepter. Nos angoisses, nos envies, nos espoirs.

Grissom : c'est aussi ce que je veux Sara. Confiance et respect. Et on va y parvenir.

Sara resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Elle veut tellement le croire.

Grissom : Sara

Sara : Oui ?

Grissom : J'aime quand tu m'appelles Gil

Après quelques minutes loin de tout, seul dans la chaleur de ce petit monde :

Sara : Je dois y aller. Le service va commencer.

Elle se dégage à contre cœur. Grissom l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Sara dans un sourire : on peut tout ce dire ?

Grissom : Oui

Sara : Tu ne voudrais pas te raser ?

Grissom déçu : Je voulais changer de tête, pour toi. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Sara caressant sa joue : Je ne sais pas. Mais tu piques, et ça j'aime pas trop.

Sara ouvre la porte pour partir

Sara : passe une bonne nuit

Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le plus naturellement du monde. Aucun d'eux ne prend conscience de ce geste anodin et pourtant si révélateur.


	27. Chapter 27

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

1000 mercis pour votre soutien: Sidle13, Pitchoungirl, Cerisier, Mic, Henirrep, maCAdam, ChrissCarter, TotallyGSR, MissSidle, Nanou et Angel.

1001 excuses pour le retard

Chap 27 : Désillusion

Je dois bien avouer que Grissom me surprend. Voilà 15 jours qu'on a eu cette discussion, et pour le moment, il tient ses promesses. Il passe tous les jours. Soit il ne vient que l'après-midi, après la sieste ; soit nous allons chercher Antoine ensemble ; soit il arrive pour le dîner et le coucher. Enfin, quelque soit l'heure, Antoine est ravi de le voir arriver. Et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi. C'est un vrai bonheur de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.

Cependant je reste sur mes gardes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se referme sans prévenir, qu'il repousse tout et tout le monde. Mais bon, oublions tout ça. Je dois profiter de la vie au jour le jour. Antoine va bientôt se réveiller de sa sieste. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi. Grissom a dit qu'il viendrait. On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui. Antoine passe la fin d'après midi avec ses cousines et Abby. C'est Halloween. Ils vont faire le tour du quartier pour ramasser des bonbons. Ca y est, il est réveillé, je l'entends. SAra se rend dans sa chambre. Il est encore en train de chercher Michka. Elle lui tend avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Salut mon ange. Bien dormi

- Mmmoui

Antoine se blottie dans les bras de maman, le yeux encore tout embués de sommeil. Heureux de retrouver son chien et de faire un câlin à maman.

- On va se préparer ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Halloween

- Oh oui

Un petit mot et le réveil est complet. Oublié le pouce, mais pas Michka!!

16h00. Dans une demi-heure Abby vient chercher Antoine. Grissom n'est pas venu. Il savait pourtant qu'Antoine ne serait disponible qu'après la sieste. Bon, ne t'énerve pas. Après tout c'est la première fois qu'il te fait faut bon. Enfin, la première fois au cours de ces quinze derniers jours. Et puis, il peut toujours venir pour le repas et le coucher.

Ding dong

Ah, voilà Abby et les filles, un peu en avance.

Sara ouvre la porte :

- Grissom ?

- Excuses moi je suis un peu en retard

- Un peu ? Abby sera là dans trente minutes

- Euh…, Abby ne vient pas, je suis allé chercher les filles. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elles, je dois vider la voiture.

- Tata !

Les filles embrassent rapidement Sara avant de courir rejoindre Antoine. Elles sont déjà déguisées. Ne reste plus qu'à finir le maquillage.

Sara reste immobile. _Vider la voiture ? Abby ne vient pas. Comment ça Abby ne vient pas ? Qui va accompagner les enfants dans leur récolte de bonbons ? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. Et puis, depuis quand il organise la journée dans mon dos. Avec Abby ? Abby, __**ma**__ belle sœur. Voilà que les pièces rapportées mènent la danse. Va falloir qu'on voie ça avec Samuel _

Grissom revient, des sacs dans chaque main.

-Tu veux bien m'aider, c'est un peu lourd.

Toujours hagarde, Sara attrape le premier sac. _Mais il pèse une tonne ce sac. Qu'est ce qu'il a mis dedans ?_

- Sara ! Dans la cuisine

Elle le suit docilement. Une fois tout posé, elle retrouve l'usage de la parole :

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

Grissom ouvre les bras en signe d'évidence et la dévisage un petit sourire en coin :

- C'est halloween

Sara : Comme si ça expliquait tout ?

- Où est Abby ? Qui va accompagner les enfants ? C'est quoi tous ces sacs ?

- Du calme Sara. Tout va bien. _Et c'est moi qui ne supporte pas le changement ??_

Sous son regard noir, il reprend rapidement.

- J'ai dit à Abby qu'on s'occupait des enfants

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas. Il est hors de question que je fasse du porte à porte avec eux pour réclamer des bonbons

- Oh que si. Et on va y aller tous les deux. Et dans ces sacs, j'ai des potirons, des décorations, et… ton costume

- T'es complètement fou. Je ne vais pas me déguiser. Et puis, tu ne vas pas décorer ma maison de toile d'araignées et autres citrouilles…

- Si. En plus je t'ai trouvé un super déguisement.

- Je n'irais pas. Débrouille toi tout seul

Sara sort de la cuisine, Grissom la rattrape pas le bras et la retourne pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Il est hors de question que Gis sorte d'ici sans Sari

Ce disant, il sort un costume d'ogre pour lui et une magnifique robe de princesse pour Sara.

- Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. Va te préparer. Je m'occupe de tout.

Et c'est ainsi que, Sara déguisée en princesse, Gil en ogre et les enfants, Antoine en magicien, Lisa en sorcière, les jumelles en Hobbits, ils parcourent le quartier afin de remplir leurs sacs de confiseries. Au début très ronchon, Sara finie par se détendre et se prendre au jeu. Comment ne pas rire avec un Grissom qui terrorise tous les enfants du quartier dans son costume. Et quel costume, un vrai plaisir pour elle. Beaucoup de maquillage et très peu de tissu.

Ils rentrent épuisés et les bras chargés.

- Sari, tu veux bien t'occuper des enfants pendant que je prépare le repas.

Sara : Sari… Sari et Gis. Sara et Gil. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec Le Grissom bon père de famille, mais j'aime ça.

- Oui Gis

Sara : Mais, puis-je réellement lui confier ma cuisine ? Qu'est ce qu'on va manger ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sara, on va mangé équilibré et je ne vais pas saccager ta cuisine.

Sara : et en plus il lit dans mes pensées.

Alors que Sara joue avec les enfants dans la chambre d'Antoine, la voix de Grissom retentie.

- Vous pouvez venir à table, tout est prêt.

Sara et les enfants entrent dans le salon et tous restent figés. Grissom a tout décoré. Il ne manque rien. Une vraie tanière d'ogre. Des toiles d'araignées, de fausses araignées en plastiques plus vraies que nature, un papier kraft gris pour recouvrir quelques murs pour imiter la pierre… Sans oublier la citrouille, découpée en forme de tête au sourire effrayant.

- Papa, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Un repas d'ogre : soupe de potiron et insectes grillés !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voilà, c'est arrivé. Un mois. Quatre petites semaines. Il a tenu quatre semaines. Tout se déroulait à merveille, et puis, patatras…

La semaine dernière, j'ai vidé la commode de la chambre d'ami, pour qu'il se sente un peu chez lui. Après tout, voilà quinze jours qu'il vit quasiment à la maison. Finissant tard le travail ces derniers temps, autant qu'il dorme à la maison. Pas la peine de perdre du temps sur la route. Il a accepté. Il a même commencé à la remplir : deux, trois chemises, pantalons et quelques caleçons. Je ne prends aucun soin pour le mettre dans ce sac. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ces affaires ne passent pas directement à la poubelle.

Quelle idiote. Je lui fais une place dans ma maison, dans nos vies, je suis même prête à lui ouvrir définitivement mon cœur, et lui…

Quel revirement. Demi tour complet.

Après l'explosion du labo, je me suis lancée. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai réalisé combien la vie peut être courte. J'aurais pu mourir. Il aurait pu mourir. Plus de temps à perdre en rancœur. Vivons ce qu'on a à vivre ensemble. Qu'importe ce que la vie nous réserve. Profitons pleinement des petits moments de bonheur. Et tant pis si ça ne marche pas. Tant pis si ça ne dure que quelques années, mois ou semaines.

Et bien, même pas. Ca n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai invité. Un dîner, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas tellement son refus qui m'a blessé, mais surtout le ton qu'il a employé. Dur. C'était un « non » franc. Appuyé. Catégorique. Sans aucune hésitation, aucun doute aucun remords.

Et le « ça ». « Je ne sais pas quoi faire de **ça** ». Résumer notre histoire à un malheureux petit « ça ». Presque cinq ans qu'on se connaît. Cinq ans qu'on se tourne autour. Cinq ans que je l'aime. Cinq ans qu'il m'aime, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire croire récemment. On a un fils ensemble. Et lui définit notre relation avec un « ça ».

Elle s'effondre sur le lit. Les affaires de Grissom en main. Elle plonge sa tête dans son oreiller. Inspire profondément son odeur. Essuie ses larmes avec le Tshirt qui lui sert de pyjama.

Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Incapable de le haïr malgré son attitude. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier un jour.

La sonnerie de la porte retentie.

Qui peut venir à cette heure ? Tout est éteint. Si je ne bouge pas l'inopportun devrait partir. Mais non, il insiste.

- Sara, ouvre. Je sais que tu es là.

Sara : Grissom. Qu'est ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas lui parler. On s'est tout dit

- Sara, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas parler.

Sara : S'il continue comme ça il va attirer tout le voisinage. Je le hais.

Elle part lui ouvrir la porte, mais reste devant, l'empêchant d'entrer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Laisse moi entrer

- Non

_Sara : bien Sara. Presque aussi glacial que le sien_

- S'il te plait Sara

- Pourquoi j'accepterai. Tu as été assez claire tout à l'heure.

- Sara, excuse moi. Je…

- J'en ai marre de tes excuses. Je ne veux plus les entendre.

Elle claque violemment la porte. A peine celle-ci fermée, elle se laisse glisser le long et s'assoie au sol. Les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, ses bras les encerclant. Sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Elle autorise enfin ses larmes à couler.

Sara : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je l'aime autant ? Il ne sait que me faire souffrir. Encore et toujours. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Et malgré tout, j'y reviens. A chaque fois je le pardonne. Je le hais. Je me hais de l'aimer autant, d'être si faible face à lui. Tout ça c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette situation en le laissant à nouveau revenir dans ma vie. Soit forte, oublie le. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. Ce regard. Il est si malheureux. Non Sara. Ne te laisse pas attendrir. C'est le passé. Ne le laisse pas revenir. N'autorise que ta colère. Quelle colère ? Celle dirigée contre lui de m'avoir éconduit ce soir ? Celle de le laisser faire la pluie et le beau temps dans ma vie ? Un regard, un sourire et je revis. Un refus, une remarque négative et mon cœur s'effrite. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Moi qui suis dépendante de cet homme. Cet amour me consume, qui me perdra. Mais de l'amour. Mon amour, son amour. Peut être devrais-je lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. S'il a refuser ce dîner c'est peut être pour une bonne raison. Il ne peut pas abandonner si facilement. Il a peut être un rendez-vous important ce soir, avec le maire, le shérif, ou… une autre femme. Non. Il ne pourrait me faire ça. Notre amour est réel, même s'il n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant et le faire vivre. Je dois nous battre pour le garder prêt de moi, de nous. Tout est possible, je nous dois de réussir à accéder à ce bonheur.

Grissom pose son front sur cette porte. Sara, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer. Je t'aime. Mon amour pour toi est si fort. Je ne veux pas t'imposer mes problèmes. C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé. Peut être que je devrais sortir de ta vie. Tu dois m'oublier, trouver un homme jeune, tendre, ouvert, qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Moi je ne t'apporte que des souffrances. Pourtant, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mais c'est peut être aussi ça l'amour. Etre capable de laisser l'autre vivre sa vie. Lui rendre sa liberté qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Même si un autre doit te l'apporter. J'aimerai tant être celui qui illumine ta vie, mais peut être que l'amour ne suffit pas.

La sonnerie du téléphone sort Sara de ses pensées. Elle se dirige vers la table du salon. Attrape son portable qui reste muet. Le téléphone fixe, pas plus de correspondant. Pourtant cette sonnerie persiste.

Elle repart ver la porte. Le bruit se fait plus strident. Le portable de Grissom. Pourquoi ne répond il pas ? Qu'il mette fin à ce son. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte. Il est assis sur les marches du perron. La tête dans ses mains. Sara ne voit que son dos, mais il semble pleurer. Il tremble. De tout son être. Une immense bouffée d'amour rempli à nouveau son cœur. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le caresser, de le réconforter de sa chaleur n'a jamais été aussi forte. Elle s'approche de lui, glisse sa main sur ses épaules. Il relève la tête vers elle. Elle manque de défaillir sous son regard. Un regard rempli de doutes, de tristesse, d'amour

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Quoi ?

_- Ton portable_

Il la regarde les yeux dans le vague. Comme s'il ne comprenait rien de ses paroles ;

_- Il sonne_

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas entendu

_- Griss, il sonne encore. Répond_

- Non, Sara. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une nouvelle crise.

Il ne veut pas en dire plus. Mais il lui doit. Après tout, c'est pour s'expliquer sur son comportement qu'il est venu. Et puis, il ne peut résister à ce regard inquiet et amoureux. Il passe doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sara. Il ne les a pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la conversation. Il meurt d'envie de l'embrasser certes, mais elles sont surtout son seul lien avec elle à cet instant précis.

- Une crise de surdité. Je ne peux que lire sur tes lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara lui prend la main. Elle le conduit à l'intérieur. L'installe sur le canapé du salon avant d'aller préparer du café. Quand elle revient, il n'a pas bougé. Les yeux dans le vide. Il est complètement renfermé sur son monde. Coupé du monde.

Elle s'assoie à ses cotés. Place la tasse dans ses mains. Après un moment de silence, il prend la parole.

- Je suis désolé Sara. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, t'expliquer tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Quand tu m'as invitée à dîner, je venais juste de prendre rendez-vous avec mon médecin, pour programmer l'opération. J'ai peur Sara.

Sara ne l'interrompt pas. Elle sait qu'il a besoin de s'ouvrir. Elle tient seulement sa main dans la sienne. Elle la presse doucement pour l'inviter à continuer. Il sait qu'il doit continuer. Lui exprimer ses doutes, ses peurs. La laissée entrer dans son monde. Et si il veut que leurs vies soient liées à jamais, il doit aller vers elle. Ne plus la repousser, ne faire plus qu'un en partageant tout, amour, inquiétudes, problèmes, joies, rires…

- J'ai peur Sara. Pas de l'opération. Mais que celle-ci échoue. Quel peut être mon avenir si je perds l'ouie. Je devrai démissionner. Comment exercer mon métier si je ne dispose as de tous mes sens. Incapable de sentir la moindre subtilité dans l'intonation d'un suspect, d'un témoin. Quelle crédibilité puis-je avoir face à un avocat, un jury. Un expert handicapé.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu seras toujours le meilleur. Tu pourras enseigner, former de nouvelles recrues. Qui pourrait refuser de t'avoir comme prof. Et puis, tu pourras toujours être consultant en entomologie. Tous les labos du pays voudront s'arracher le grand Gil Grissom

- mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est sur le terrain que je m'épanouie. A examiner une scène de crime, interroger un suspect… Et surtout travailler à tes coté. Mais dans la main.

- Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble qu'on ne peut pas vivre ensemble.

- Je sais. Et c'est ce qui me fait encore plus peur. Je me sens vieux Sara. D'abord je perd l'ouie, et après ? La prostate, les rhumatismes…

- Arrête Gil. Ne soit pas idiot. Tu es en pleine forme. Tu es seulement victime d'une maladie héréditaire. Antoine à enduré cette opération. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un petit vieillard.

Grissom se retourne vers Sara. Pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ne te mérite pas Sara. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles tu me redonnes le sourire, l'espoir. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ce que je te fais subir. Tu es toujours là, près de moi. Prête à me soutenir. J'ai paniqué Sara. J'ai revu mon père quand maman est devenue sourde. Il est parti. Quelques mois. Le temps de digérer la nouvelle, le temps de l'accepter, le temps d'apprendre le langage des signes. Mais elle était tellement malheureuse ces quelques mois. Et je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes, même pour quelques jours.

- Je connais déjà le langage des signes. Je ne vais pas partir.

- Comment tu arrives à rire de la situation. Ma vie peut basculer du tout au tout dans les jours à venir et tu plaisantes.

- Je t'aime. Tout ira bien. L'opération va réussir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous construirons notre vie avec ta surdité.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Et encore moins pour Antoine.

- Antoine t'aime, il t'admire. Si jamais, tu perds l'ouie, tu ne va pas en devenir stupide pour autant, ni perdre tes connaissances, ton sens de l'humour…

- Ce n'est pas si simple Sara. Tu ne sais pas ce que sait que de vivre avec un parent sourd. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux.

- Je sais Gil. Crois moi je sais. Mais Antoine sera entouré d'amour pour parer à la méchanceté de ses camarades, pour le soutenir, le rendre plus fort face à ses attaques. Dis moi que tu regrettes une seconde de ton enfance, que tu n'as pas été heureux avec ta maman.

- Non. Elle a toujours été là pour sécher mes larmes quand je rentrais désemparé, accablé par les piques de mes camarades. Mais il n'empêche que ce n'était pas toujours facile.

Sara se lève. L'envie est grande de tout envoyer promener. Elle ne veut pas entendre ce discourt. Il peut être si stupide parfois. Si égocentrique.

- Mais il aura ses deux parents. Ses parents qui l'aiment. Moi j'ai due grandir seule, avec personne pour panser mes douleurs, au contraire, je devais couvrir les actes de mes parents, ne pas tenir comptes des remarques des autres enfants…

- Je suis désolée Sara, je ne voulais pas… Je… Ton enfance a été tellement dure, je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Gil. Il n'est pas question de comparer nos douleurs, nos souffrances. Il s'agit juste d'avoir le courage de laisser ce passé derrière et se tourner vers l'avenir. Vers Antoine, l'enfance qu'on veut pour lui, l'adulte qui va se construire dans notre amour. Qu'importe que tu sois sourd, aveugle, muet… C'est l'amour que tu sauras lui prodiguer qui importe.

- Je t'aime Sara.

Grissom s'assoie sur le bord du sofa. Il attrape Sara par les hanches, la rapproche de lui avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il la serre fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre la douceur de sa peau. Il laisse enfin couler ses larmes. Sara passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caresse lentement.

- Papa !

Antoine vient d'entrer suivi de Abby. Il se précipite dans les bras de son père. S'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui. Les larmes dans les yeux de Gil le stop net. _Pourquoi papa pleure ? C'est la première fois qu'il pleure. _Il se retourne vers Sara, voir si elle aussi est envahie de larmes. _Non, pas maman. Qu'est ce qui se passe. Ils se sont à nouveau disputés. Non, je ne veux pas. Non, ce n'est pas possible_

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je suis heureux…

-… Et j'ai peur

- Peur de quoi ?

- Je vais être opéré de mes oreilles.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui

- Ben, faut pas avoir peur. Moi j'ai pas eu peur. Ca fait pas mal. Et après on entend mieux.

_Sara : Il a la mémoire courte !!_

- Et puis, je serais là pour t'aider et te faire des câlin. On guérit plus vite avec les câlins. Pas vraie maman ?

- Si, et je crois qu'on devrait commencer tout de suite

Sara les rejoint sur le canapé, elle passe une jambe derrière Grissom, l'autre le long de la sienne et encercle ses deux hommes dans ses bras. S'en suit une multitude de bisous pour le petit bonhomme. Antoine réussi à glisser quelques bisous humides sur les joues de ses parents. Grissom et Sara échangent très discrètement quelques baisers, pas si innocents…


	28. Chapter 28

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Comme à chaque fois, je commence par vous remercier. Votre soutient est un réel moteur pour moi. Alors encore une fois, Merci Merci, Merci MissSidle, Sidle, Mic, maCAdam, TotallyGSR, Cerisier, Henirrep, Pitchoungirl, Chriscarter, Saragrissom, cescfabregas, Madame, Angel et Nanou de simplement me suivre ou de m'encourager par vos messages.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Chap 28 : Retrouvailles

Grissom se réveille lentement. Laissant ses sens découvrir son environnement.

La lumière filtre à travers mes paupières. J'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop violente cette lumière. Arrgrr, j'ai oublié de fermer les volets en me couchant. Quelle erreur ! Je devais vraiment être crevé pour m'être couché sans au moins tirer les rideaux. Je le sais pourtant que le soleil tombe directement dans ma chambre en fin d'après-midi.

Silence. Le silence est total. C'est comme si mes oreilles étaient voilées. Pas de bruit. Juste un léger ronronnement. Bizarre.

Et cette odeur. Alcool ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier ? Sur quoi ai-je enquêté qui peut me laisser une odeur d'alcool ?

Oh, et puis cette douleur. A peine réveillé et déjà une migraine. Super journée qui s'annonce. Mais qu'ai-je pu faire hier ?

Hum… une caresse ? Ce doux frôlement sur ma main. Concentre toi uniquement sur cette sensation, oublie la douleur dans tes yeux, ta tête. C'est agréable. Oh là ! Doucement !! Une caresse sur ma main ?? Impossible. Qui pourrait me caresser la main ?

Une seconde. Non. NON. Je ne peux pas… Oh non. Pourvu que… non. Je ne veux pas que ce soit ça.

Mal de crane, oreilles qui bourdonnent, odeur d'alcool, une main sur la mienne. Réfléchit. Réfléchit, remonte le fil de ta journée. Sur quoi j'ai enquêté hier ? Je me souviens de rien.

A part me bourrer la gueule, rien ne pourrait m'avoir mis dans cet état. Non. Trouve une autre réponse. Ce n'est pas possible. OK, fait le vide, reprend. De quoi je me souviens ? Mon dernier souvenir. Sara. C'est ça. Le visage de Sara. Fermé son visage, triste et en colère. Déçue. Qu'ai je fait pour la décevoir ? Fait travailler tes méninges. Une dispute avec Sara. Oui, c'est ça. Continue. Une proposition de dîner. Que j'ai refusé. Refuser une invitation à dîner avec Sara ? J'étais saoul avant même la fin de mon service. Quel homme normalement constitué peut refuser une telle proposition ?

Alors quoi ? J'ai décliner son offre, et pour me remettre de ma stupidité je suis aller dans un bar, oublier avec de l'alcool et j'ai coucher avec la première venue ? Non. Tu n'as pas fait ça Grissom. Tu n'es pas con à ce point ? Si ?

Je veux qu'elle arrête de me toucher cette femme. Faut que je retire mon bras. Seule Sara peut poser ses doigts sur moi. Sara. J'ai tout gâché. Non. Elle n'en saura rien. Oui, mais moi je saurais. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face. Je lui promets que je vais changer, et à la première invitation, je fuis. Pire, je couche avec une autre. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Je suis le pire des cons, le pire des salauds. Et mon fils. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon fils ? Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir fait ça. Je viens de foutre ma vie en l'air. Pourquoi ? Pour une nuit de sexe dont je ne me souviens même pas. Ah vraiment bravo, le Grand Docteur Gilbert Grissom, reconnu pour son intelligence et sa perspicacité par ses pairs.

Cette chaleur, sur ma joue. Voilà qu'elle pose sa main sur ma joue. Ces doigts, longs, fins, délicats. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant ils ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Et cette nouvelle odeur ? Douce et sucrée. Vanille ? Oui, Vanille. C'est elle. Finalement je ne suis pas si nul que ça. Peut être que l'alcool a anesthésié mon esprit, fait fuir mes doutes et mes peurs et que j'ai trouvé le courage.

Un goût salé sur mes lèvres. Ce fruit humide et délicat qui redessine mes lèvres. SARA. C'est Sara. Ma Sara.

Pourquoi cette nouvelle ne me soulage pas ? Au moins je suis sûre de n'avoir pas fait la plus énorme connerie de ma vie. Mais, coucher avec Sara dans un état d'ébriété avancée, de semi-conscience, ce n'est pas non plus l'idée du siècle. Comment je vais gérer ça. D'autant que je ne me souviens de rien.

Ouvre les yeux Grissom. Non, je ne veux pas. Et si ce n'est pas Sara ? Bien sûr que c'est Ma Sara. La douceur de ses lèvres, la suavité de sa langue. Ouvre les yeux. Après tu verras.

Enfin j'ouvre les yeux, je plonge directement mon regard dans les éclats noisette de Sara. Son regard est d'une telle luminescence. Plus rayonnant que le soleil qui pénètre la pièce. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux est presque plus vibrante, plus perçante que le soleil. Mais cette fois je ne referme pas ses yeux. Au contraire, cette chaleur et cette lumière pénètrent directement mon cœur.

J'ai de nouveau couché avec Sara ? Non, impossible. Pas que je n'en n'ai pas le désir, mais je m'en souviendrait. Je ne pourrais pas oublié un tel moment ? Je me souviens de notre première nuit comme si c'était hier. Alors, même ivre mort, je dois me rappeler de nos ébats de la veille. Non ? Je devais vraiment être dans un sal état pour ne pas me souvenir. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Comment ai-je pu nous faire ça. On mérite tellement mieux. Moi qui voulais que cette nouvelle nuit d'amour, nos retrouvailles, soit la plus belle de toutes, qu'elle soit magique, inoubliable. Raté ! Mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Son regard est doux, pas d'animosité, pas de regrets. Comment j'ai pu assuré dans un tel état ? Mais apparemment, elle a l'air satisfaite, j'ai du réussir à combler ses désirs.

Elle est tellement belle. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins à ses cotés. Je veux l'aimer toutes les nuits. L'emmener au septième ciel plusieurs fois pas nuit. Je veux… Elle a un petit sourire malicieux. Un peu…moqueur. Moqueur ? Je n'ai pas assuré…

Je vais me rattraper. Si je l'embrasse, je suis sûr de retrouver mes sens, mon esprit, mon corps qui est si lourd pour le moment. Sûr de stopper cette douleur. C'est ça. Un baiser de Sara et j'oublie tout. Je n'ai jamais été saoul. Je me suis enivré de Sara. De son corps. De sa peau. De ses cris. Nos ébats m'ont complètement consumé. C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens de rien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara reste immobile, assise près de lui, à le regarder dormir. Il a l'air si serein. Ses traits sont détendus.

Ah, le réveil approche. S'il est comme son fils il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour émerger.

Il est comme son fils. A peine ouvert, ses yeux se sont refermés. Faut dire que le soleil de l'après-midi est bas et plonge juste sur le lit. J'aurais pu fermer les rideaux, mais il est si beau dans cette lumière. Elle permet de faire ressortir son teint légèrement halé, son doux profil tout en rondeur, pas d'angularité, que de la délicatesse et de la bonté. Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, il peu se montrer dur quand il le faut. Oui, cette lumière le dérange, il n'est pas près de rouvrir ses yeux. Comme Antoine, il lui faut toujours beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à la lumière. J'aurais dû fermer ce store. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais chez moi. Et surtout, je ne veux pas faire de bruit. Maintenir ce silence.

Comme il est adorable. Il fronce son nez, ses sourcils. Evidemment, cette odeur doit le gêner. C'est sûr qu'il y a mieux pour un réveil. Moi aussi j'ai horreur de cette odeur. Ca me rappelle mon enfance, mon père. Normalement les odeurs qui évoquent l'enfance, c'est plutôt la confiture de fraise, de coing, un doudou usé, le parfum de maman… Moi c'est l'alcool, le chlore, les hôpitaux qui me ramène vers cette période.

Oh, une grimace de douleur. Il doit avoir mal à la tête. Normal après ce qu'il vient de subir. Mes caresses calment toujours Antoine dans ces moments entre rêve et réalité. Peut être aurai-je le même effet sur lui. J'aimerais tant passer mes mains dans ses boucles grises, tester le soyeux de ses cheveux. Je prends sa main dans la mienne. De mon pouce je caresse sa paume.

C'est efficace, il se détend. Mais cette sensation est de courte durée. Je le sens qui se tend sous mes doigts. Tout son corps est tendu comme une corde, prête à rompre. Son visage change. Il grimace. Il semble faire un effort insurmontable. Son visage se referme. Je lis de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse dans la contraction de ses traits. Mais c'est qu'il repousse ma main en plus. Il se recroqueville sur lui même.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Laisse mes doigts la parcourir. Mon pouce sur ses lèvres. Je me rapproche doucement. Il semble se calmer. Mes lèvres viennent remplacer mon pouce pour lui déposer un doux baiser. Juste caresser ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je me laisse emporter par la volupté de ce geste, par mon désir. Ma langue goûte se sourire. Je ne devrais pas profiter ainsi de la situation. Il ne peut même pas se défendre. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix d'accepter ou de refuser cette intimité.

Mais il se détend. Son sourire s'agrandit. Mais je le sens tout de même encore hésitant. Ses yeux finissent par s'ouvrir. La première fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur son âme me révèle l'angoisse, puis le soulagement, et enfin l'incrédulité. Il a l'air tellement perdu. Je lui souris timidement. Je veux lui transmettre tout mon amour pour l'aider dans cette transition entre sommeil et éveil.

Il pose sa main sur mon visage. Ce simple contact envoie une décharge électrique dans mon cœur et fait frissonner l'ensemble de mon corps. Sa main passe derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Chacun sa façon de revenir à la réalité. Antoine, c'est se blottir dans mon cou, respirer mon odeur, sentir mes caresses sur son dos, dans ses cheveux. Si pour Gil se doit être un baiser, alors je me ferais un plaisir de réveiller « mon prince charmant ». Ce qui commence par deux bouches qui s'effleurent, se poursuit par une invitation à une danse frénétique de nos langues. Cet échange ne fait pas que le réveiller, mais il fait également surgir une multitude de sentiments en moi et fait gonfler mon amour pour cet homme. Sans parler de l'apparition de cette exquise chaleur au creux de mon bas ventre.

En ce qui concerne mes réveils à moi, j'ai enfin trouvé se que je veux. Je souhaite qu'ils se déroulent dans ses bras, dans la chaleur de son corps, ma tête dans le creux de son cou, bercée par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara signant : Comment tu te sens ?

_Grissom : Sara signe ? Des murs blancs, de nouveau cette odeur désagréable. L'hôpital. Mon opération. _

_Ca y est, tout revient. Ma dispute avec Sara est loin derrière, on a réglé ce problème il y a plusieurs jours. Et surtout, surtout, je sais que je n'ai pas trompé Sara. En même temps qui parle de tromperie ? On n'est pas ensemble… Gifle mentale. C'est l'effet de l'anesthésie qui me fait dire de telles conneries. Maudite anesthésie. Mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps lui appartiennent, pour toujours. _

_Je n'ai certes pas trompé Sara, mais je n'ai pas non plus couché avec elle. J'aimais assez l'idée. Ah oui, vraiment ? Une nuit d'amour dont tu ne te souviens plus te rend heureux ? C'est l'effet de l'anesthésie qui me fait dire de telles conneries. Maudite anesthésie. _

_Elle a bon dos cette anesthésie. J'ai quand même eu la trouille de ma vie, ne sachant pas si j'avais été capable de faire une telle erreur. J'en aurais été capable ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Jamais. _

_Non, je n'en n'aurais pas été capable, je l'aime trop, je suis complètement dépendant d'elle, elle est ma drogue, ma vie. Je suis suffisamment con pour la faire souffrir, mais pas au point de nous détruire tout les deux. Non. Je suis sûre que plus rien ne pourra jamais s'opposer à notre amour._

Grissom signant : Ca va. Mal à la tête

Sara signant : j'appel le docteur.

Grissom signant : non

Sara signant : non ?

Grissom signant : je veux profiter de toi encore

Sara signant : Ah oui ? Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Grissom signant : Embrasse moi…Prescription d'Antoine : câlins, bisous et amour.

Sara signant : Tu devrais demander à Catherine

Grissom ne comprend pas cette référence à Catherine. _Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? Je sens une pointe d'acidité dans le regard de Sara. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire ? Je n'ai quand même pas fait un rêve compromettant avec Cath ? Parler d'elle en dormant. Maudite anesthésie. Non, impossible. Seule Sara peuple mes rêves._

Sara signant : Je suis passée avant ton opération. Je voulais venir avec Antoine. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là. Je pense qu'il aurait réagit encore plus mal que moi en te voyant montrer tes fesses à Cath. Et surtout en voyant l'envie qui émanait de son regard…

Grissom signant : je ne comprend pas, je n'ai pas montré mes fesses à Cath ?

Sara signant : Tu es tellement naïf ! Ces blouses d'hôpital ne couvrent que la moitié de ton corps. Et crois moi, Cath ne s'est pas privée du spectacle

Grissom signant : Apparemment toi non plus !!

Sara signant : mais moi ce n'était pas la première fois.

Grissom signant : et pas la dernière

Sara signant : crois tu ?

Grissom signant : Je sais pas, mais dès que je rentre de chez maman, je t'emmène pour une soirée romantique

Sara signant : Et me montrer tes fesse fait partie de ta définition d'une soirée romantique ?

Grissom signant : Non, mais c'en est l'aboutissement…

Sara signant : Oh, mais ne crois pas que je coucherais avec toi. Je ne suis pas une fille facile. Jamais au premier rendez-vous.

Grissom signant : je sais pas si je pourrais attendre le second !

_Grissom / Sara : c'est tellement bon de retrouver cette complicité._

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte fait se retourner Sara. Son expression se fige quand son regard tombe dans celui de Catherine.

_Sara : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Ca ne lui a pas suffit de mater ses fesses ce matin ? Faut qu'elle y revienne cet après-midi. Stop, arrête ça. Pas de quoi être jalouse. Ce n'est que son ami. Tu parles, vite oublié son regard transi de désir lorsqu'elle a découvert son postérieur. Un peu de compassion Sara. Qui ne tomberait pas en pâmoison devant ce spectacle ?_

_Grissom : Ca n'augure rien de bon tout ça. Le regard surpris de Cath de découvrir Sara ici. Le regard furibond et … jaloux de Sara._

_Catherine : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Encore en train de tourner autour pour tenter vainement de le séduire. Profiter de sa vulnérabilité pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de toi Sara. Mais bon, je comprends que tu t'accroches. Il est plutôt sexy. Ceci dit, il a un caractère de cochon, des activités qui ne passionnent que lui, et une incapacité chronique à ne pas savoir exprimer ses sentiments. Bref, un ami formidable sur lequel on peut toujours compter, mais qui n'a aucune vie en dehors de son travail. Parfait pour une vie de couple, si on n'en attends que du plaisir physique et aucune contrainte ni attention de son partenaire._

Catherine attrape l'ardoise blanche et le feutre près du lit pour commencer à communiquer avec Grissom.

Cath écrivant : Comment tu vas ?

Grissom signant : super, entouré de la femme de ma vie et de ma fouineuse d'amie !

Sara retient difficilement son rire, non sans noter le début de cette phrase.

Cath lui lance un regard noir avant de lui tendre l'ardoise.

Grissom écrivant : fatigué et hâte de partir d'ici.

Cath écrivant : Tu pars chez ta mère pendant ton rétablissement ?

Grissom écrivant : oui

Grissom signant à Sara : Je ne supporterais pas de rester si prêt d'Antoine et toi sans pouvoir passer du temps avec vous.

Sara signant : Je comprends. En plus Antoine aura dû mal à rester prêt de toi sans te parler.

Cath écrivant : je suis là.

Malgré sa tentative, Cath reste totalement ignorée du couple.

Sara signant : Et puis, si on passe trop de temps ensemble, je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas céder à tes avances.

Grissom signant : je vais peut être rester finalement…

Sara signant : Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester silencieuse… Je risque de crier ton nom.

Cath écrivant : Si je dérange vous le dites

Sara/Grissom signant : tu déranges

Cath écrivant : je prends ça pour un non. Tu rentres quand ?

Grissom écrivant : dans un mois au mieux.

Cath écrivant : donne moi tes clés que je puisse aller arroser tes plantes

Grissom écrivant : Jim s'en occupe

Sara signant : Jim n'est pas au courant de ton opération

Grissom signant : Non. Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Cath seule chez moi ! Tu prendras les clés tout à l'heure.

Docteur signant : Ah, Monsieur Grissom, je vois qu'on est réveillé. Mesdames, je vais vous demander de sortir, pour ausculter Monsieur Grissom et voir si on peut le transférer.

Catherine sort de la chambre, alors que Grissom retient Sara par le bras.

Grissom signant : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sara signant : Comment ça ?

Grissom signant : Sara, plus de cachotteries. Je vois bien que quelque chose te contrarie.

Sara signant : C'est rien. C'est juste… Tu ne seras pas là pour Noël

Grissom signant : Je suis désolée Sara. On pourra faire ça un peu plus tard.

Sara signant : Oui, sans doute. Et puis, tu ne seras pas là non plus pour le nouvel an.

Grissom signant : je te promets de me rattraper. On fera une grande fête avec Antoine. Et puis après je te concocterai une soirée romantique pour nous deux.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

24 Décembre

07h00.

Sara a finit son service.

Je déambule chez Grissom depuis une demi-heure. Je suis venue directement afin de s'occuper de ses plantes et… de ses insectes. Il avait quelques peu omis ce détail. Venir arroser les plantes, pas de souci. Mais si j'avais su que je devais aussi nourrir araignées, cafards et autres fourmis, je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté. Se retournant vers son bureau, je rectifie mon jugement. Heureusement que ce n'est pas Cath qui s'est chargée ce cette corvée.

Passées les pièces communes, où les murs sont gris et recouverts de photos d'insectes, de cadres enfermant des papillons on découvre le vrai Grissom. Sensible, émotif, attentif, nostalgique. Si l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine paraissent anonymes et froids, pour sa chambre et son bureau, c'est une autre histoire. Les couleurs sobres mais lumineuses rendent les pièces vivantes. Rien de tape à l'œil, seulement ces chambres lui ressemblent : ordonnées, austères, froides au premier abord. Mais si on prend le temps de bien regarder, alors on y trouve une certaine chaleur, de la douceur.

Des photos personnelles recouvrent les murs et chaque surface de mobilier. Il y a bien évidemment une photo de toute l'équipe sur un des murs du bureau, une du désert, de Végas, de sa maison d'enfance... Mais les deux photos qui l'ont le plus émue son celle qui se trouvent dans sa chambre : ses parents avec le petit Gilbert et une d'Antoine Gil et elle. Inutile de dire que le petit Gilbert et Antoine sont identiques. Le même sourire angélique, les cheveux frisés en bataille. Faudra que je demande à Lily de me montrer ses albums photos…

Oui, heureusement que je suis la seule à avoir la clés de son antre, la seule qui puisse ainsi pénétrer son intimité. Cath poserait sans doute beaucoup de questions face à tous les portraits d'Antoine et ses dessins exposés partout. Sans compter cette photo de nous prise à San Francisco lors de leur rencontre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il l'ait gardée. Elle est en meilleur état que la mienne. Faut dire que je ne m'en sépare jamais, bien au chaud dans mon portefeuille.

Faut que je m'en aille. J'ai assez traîné ici. J'ai tant de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je veux avoir le temps de me reposer un peu. Je dois partir. Aucune envie. Il me manque. Trois semaines qu'il est parti. C'est long trois semaines. Heureusement, on s'écrit tous les jours. Je lui mail des dessins qu'Antoine lui fait. Il a autant hâte que moi de le voir revenir. La peur en moins.

Et oui, cette sourde angoisse est toujours là. L'amour est présent. Le désir n'est plus à démontrer. Mais de là à vivre ensemble. Entrer dans une vie de couple, de famille, la routine, ce n'est plus la même chose. Sera t'on capable d'avancer ensemble, cote à cote, sans se déchirer. Qu'importe, on se doit d'essayer.

Je dois rentrer, prendre le temps de dormir avant de récupérer Antoine à midi. Pourquoi ne pas dormir ici ? Après tout, je ne ferais que dormir. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'apprécierait pas. Il est si sensible, si mal à l'aise quant à la présence de quelqu'un chez lui. Alors quelqu'un dans son lit. Il en saura rien.

Déjà je fouille son placard à la recherche d'un pyjama. Mais finalement mon choix se porte sur un vieux Tshirt usé, sûrement un de ses préférés, et un de ses boxer. Sans plus y réfléchir, je me déshabille et enfile ses vêtements. Ils portent son odeur et mon manque du lui devient plus fort, et paradoxalement, le fait de porter ses habits me rassure. Le Tshirt est trop grand, je pourrais dormir juste avec ce bout de tissu qui me fait une parfaite nuisette. Mais je veux porter son boxer. Je sais, je suis ridicule. Fasciné par ce boxer noir. Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui en temps normal enserre et met en valeur la virilité de l'homme que j'aime.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

15h00

Abby : Ouf. Enfin. Je crois qu'on a tout

Sara : Oui, je crois

Abby : récapitulons avant de rentrer, ce serait dommage de devoir revenir

Sara : A non, je ne reviens pas. Le centre commerciale le soir de Noël, c'est la première et la dernière fois pour moi. Plus jamais cette foule en délire. Tout ces gens hystériques, pressés, qui se battent pour un article. Tu parles de l'esprit de Noël.

Abby : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à s'y prendre des semaines à l'avance pour ses achats.

Sara : Pas si en avance que ça.

Abby : attend, tu as déjà tous tes cadeaux de prêt depuis un mois.

Sara : c'est faux. Je n'ai toujours rien pour Grissom

Abby : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. On y retourne

Sara : Oh non, tu rêves. De toute façon j'ai encore une semaine avant son retour.

Abby : son absence te pèse ?

Sara : non, pourquoi ?

Abby : Sara, pas à moi.

Sara : OK, tu as raison. Tu comprends, c'est Noël. Le premier qu'Antoine aurait pu passer avec son père. Il n'arrête pas de le réclamer. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé cette fête. Je n'y associe que de mauvais souvenirs.

Abby : Je sais, Samuel n'a commencé à apprécier cette fête qu'avec l'enthousiasme de ses filles. Tu verras, Antoine va te faire aimer Noël. Tu vas finir par aimer perdre du temps dans les magasins à la recherche du jouet qui le rendra euphorique ; courir les boutiques pour trouver LE cadeaux qui coupera le souffle de Grissom ; te réveiller au son des hurlements de joie de ton fils devant la montagne de cadeaux laissées par le Père Noël…

Sara : je ne sais pas. Tu comprends, ces rituels je ne les connais pas.

Abby : vous allez construire vos propres habitudes.

Sara : Ca commence mal avec Grissom absent.

Abby : si je lis entre les lignes, tu comptes passer les prochains Noël avec Grissom ?

Sara : On ferait bien de rentrer. Je te rappelle qu'on a un repas à préparer

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

18h00

Tout est prêt. Tout le monde est là. La famille Sidle et Warrick. Les autres de l'équipe partaient dans leur famille respective. Sara ne pouvait pas laisser son grand frère tout seul ce soir. Malheureusement, il ne reste pas longtemps. C'est lui qui assure la garde de ce soir.

Ne manque plus que Jim qui ne devrait pas tarder. C'est lui qui assume le rôle du père Noël ce soir. Et oui, il n'a pas su refuser. Résultat, dans quelques minutes il passera la porte dans son costume pour le plus grand bonheur de enfants. Et aussi des adultes qui attendent aux aussi ce moment avec impatience. Le plus bourru de tous les flics de Végas déguisé en père Noël à distribuer des cadeaux et prendre des enfants sur ces genoux. Oui, il y a de quoi être impatient. Ceci dit, il a déjà prévenu qu'il tuerait quiconque s'aventurerait à publier les photos au poste de police.

_Sara : le bureau de Grissom ou mon cassier, ce n'est pas vraiment le poste de police, je pourrai bien y garder une photo! Grissom. Si seulement il pouvait être là._

… : OH-OH-OH

Ce son attire tout de suite les enfants vers la porte d'entrée où se trouve un Père Noël plus vrai que nature.

_Sara : son costume est parfait. Même la barbe semble vraie. Un peu court pour un père noël, et pas assez blanche, mais très réaliste._

… : Regardez les enfants qui j'ai trouvé dehors

_Sara : Jim, c'est la voix de Jim. Mais qui se cache sous ce costume. Ces yeux. Grissom ! C'est Grissom. Il est rentré._

Leurs yeux s'accrochent. Ils échangent tout leur amour dans ce regard. Leur visage s'illumine d'un sourire radieux.

_Antoine : Le Père Noël. Je suis trop heureux. Pourvu qu'il réalise mon souhait._

Les enfants profitent longuement de la présence de ce Père Noël. Ils grimpent sur ses genoux pour les photos, pour glisser encore quelques souhaits à ajouter aux listes déjà longues de jouets. Grissom se prête au jeu avec bonheur. Sara est ravie de le voir ainis, enfin, de le voir tout court pour être honnête. Jim et Warrick sont très surpris et amusés et ne manque pas de faire eux aussi quelques photos. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un moyen de pression sur un homme comme Grissom. Abby et Samuel ne sont pas no plus en reste et profite de leur famille réunie et heureuse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

22h00

La soirée a été parfaite. Les rires, les cris de joies n'ont cessé de retentir, mais il est tant d'aller se coucher. Demain, il faudra se lever, ouvrir les paquets.

Grissom prend Antoine dans ses bras. Depuis une heure, il lutte contre le sommeil. Refusant d'aller se coucher.

_Antoine : je veux attendre encore. Si je tiens jusqu'à minuit, je pourrai ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je ne veux pas attendre demain matin. Mais ma tête est de plus en plus lourd. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je sens que quelqu'un me porte. Des bras puissants. Un torse chaud et solide, mais pas aussi moelleux que celui de maman. Une odeur plus « mâle ». Gil. Les bras de Gil. Merci Père Noël d'avoir exhaussé mon vœu et d'avoir ramener mon papa ce soir. Mon lit. Je veux pas dormir. Mes yeux veulent plus s'ouvrir. Les bisous de ma maman. Les caresses de mon papa._

Antoine se laisse aller dans se cocon d'amour et il part rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant du Père Noël et de tous ces cadeaux qui l'attende sous le sapin.

Sara : Merci d'être venu. C'était une bonne surprise

Grissom : Oui, la cicatrisation a été plus rapide. Je ne voulais pas rater cette soirée.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Ils ne savent toujours pas quelle est la nature de leur relation. Parents, oui. Amis, oui. Amoureux, oui. Amants, autrefois, enfin deux fois il y a plus ou moins longtemps. Compagnons, non, pas encore.

Leur couple est à construire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut précipiter les choses. La confiance doit revenir, complètement. Le respect, il a été quelque peu égratigné.

Le temps est leur ami et rien ne presse. Maintenant ils se sont retrouvés. Ils sont près à avancer ensemble, pas à pas.

Sara pose sa main sur sa joue.

Sara : finalement la barbe te va vient.

Grissom : tu trouves

Sara : Oui, ça te rajeunie et tu est diablement sexy ainsi.

Grissom : Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai tenté l'expérience, c'est la texture qui ne te plaisait pas. Tu devrais tester cette nouvelle formule. Je crois que c'est assez doux.

Sara : c'est une invitation ?

Pour toute réponse, Grissom s'empare des lèvres de Sara. Il y dépose juste un baiser, un frôlement.

Sara : je n'avais aucun doute sur la douceur de tes lèvres tu sais. C'est sur celle de ta joue que je m'interroge.

Grissom : Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Sara : Que chacun de nous aille se coucher dans sa chambre avant que ma volonté ne me fasse défaut.

La déception est évidente dans les yeux de Grissom. Mais Sara a raison. Ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin. Pas encore. Pas ici, en présence d'Antoine. Antoine ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe entre eux. Si jamais ils se plantent, Antoine sera terriblement malheureux. Ils doivent être prudent. Attendre que leur couple soit reconstitué, qu'il soit solide.

Sara glisse sa main sur sa joue.

Sara : je suis impatiente qu'on ait ce premier rendez-vous.

Grissom : Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas une fille facile mademoiselle Sidle

Sara : Disons que notre premier rendez-vous était ce soir.

Grissom : Au premier rendez-vous je peux au moins avoir droit à un baiser de bonne nuit.

Sans se faire prier, Sara passe ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attire à lui. Pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Grissom accueille cet échange avec bonheur, il passe ses mains dans le dos de Sara. Accentue se baiser. Passe le barrage de ses lèvres. Redécouvre ce fruit sucré, gorgé de désir qui répond avec bonheur à cette danse sensuelle.

A bout de souffle, étourdis par la vague d'émotions et de plaisir qui les a engloutis, ils se séparent.

Sara : Je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer

Grissom : oui, sûrement. Bonne nuit Sara

Sara : Bonne nuit Gil

Chacun d'eux se dirige vers sa chambre. D'un pas incroyablement lent.

Grissom : Oh Sara, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi

Sara : Demain matin Griss

Grissom : Je crois que tu pourrais en avoir besoin ce soir

Intriguée, Sara revient vers lui. Prend le paquet. A peine ouvert, elle devient rouge pivoine. Jamais elle n'a été aussi gênée de sa vie.

Sara : Je…eux…je suis désolée…je…ce n'est arrivé que ce matin. Je…J'étais crevée. Je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer à la maison alors j'ai dormi dans ton lit.

Grissom : Avec mon Tshirt préféré et mon boxer !

Sara : Je… oui… je n'avais rien d'autre.

Grissom : Mon lit et mes vêtements sont à toi. Mon cœur t'appartient Sara. Joyeux Noël.

Sara : Je… merci Gil.

Ils reprennent alors leur chemin, toujours aussi lentement. La main sur la poignée, Griss stop son geste au son de la voix de Sara.

Sara : Tu pourrais en avoir besoin ce soir

Grissom : de quoi ?

Sara : Je… Je me suis un peu acharné sur les quelques vêtements que tu avais laissés ici quand... enfin, tu sais.

Grissom : Oh !

Sara : Tiens, ton boxer et ton Tshirt

_Grissom : porter le pyjama que Sara, ma Sara a elle-même revêtu ce matin. Je ne suis pas sûr de les mettre. Ils risquent plutôt de me servir d'oreiller. Son sourire. Un sourire narquois. Elle le fait exprès, elle savait tout ce qui aller me passer par la tête. Tu veux jouer. OK, mais je pense que c'est toi qui va perdre ce soir._

Grissom : Et bien, tant pis, je dormirai nu cette nuit

Sur ce, il se faufile dans sa chambre, laissant une Sara abasourdie dans le salon.

_Sara : Grissom. Gil Grissom. Gilbert. Dans la chambre jouxtant la mienne. Nu. Jamais je ne pourrais dormir !!_


	29. Chapter 29

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci maCAdam, TotallyGSR, Cerisier, MissSidle, Sidle, Chriscarter, Pitchoungirl, Henirep, Nanou et Angel. Je ne cesse de m'émerveiller de vos commentaires et de vos réactions à cette fic. Merci.

Evidemment, ça me joue aussi quelques tours. Ce chapitre n'étais absolument pas prévu, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre à LA question. Ira ou ira pas??

Chap 29 : Nuit de Noël

23h00

23h30

Une heure. Voilà une heure que je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit.

J'ai cherché toutes les excuses possibles : il fait trop chaud, j'ai trop manger, j'ai trop bu, j'ai pris un café trop tardif, jamais je ne dors la nuit… Mais il n'en est rien.

La même phrase tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau. Encore et encore. Enfin, pas tout à fait la même phrase. J'ai quelques variantes. Grissom nu dans la chambre à coté. Gil dans la chambre à coté, nu. Grissom, Griss, Gil, Gilbert Grissom…

Je ressasse son nom, le savoure. Comme un bonbon que je prendrais plaisir à laisser fondre. Un bonbon rond, dur, comme cette consonne d'attaque. Qu'on fait longuement rouler dans sa bouche. Sucré, comme la douceur insufflée par ce double « s ». Mais aussi avec une légère pointe d'acidité avec cette voyelle pointue, piquante. Un bonbon dur au citron. Gilbert Grissom.

Il lui ressemble son nom. Une carapace dure, qui une fois percée s'ouvre sur un cœur tendre, fondant.

23h45

Stop Sara. Stop.

OK, son nom ne fait que me mettre un peu plus en appétit. Le faire tourner dans ma bouche, glisser sur ma langue, caresser mes lèvres ne me suffit plus.

Je veux qu'il devienne ma friandise.

Je veux happer délicatement ses lèvres comme j'aspirerais le jus d'un fruit bien mûr.

Je veux plonger ma langue dans sa bouche, ressentir les différentes texture de ce mille-feuilles : la froideur et la dureté de ses dents, la chaleur et le râpeux de sa langue, la douceur et l'élasticité de ses joues. Me délecter de ce fruit.

Stop Sara. Stop. Ne pense même pas le rejoindre.

Je veux enfouir mes lèvres dans sa barbe comme je le ferais dans la mousse de mon demi pression.

Je veux mordre son épaule comme je croquerais dans une plaque de chocolat.

Stop Sara. Stop. Tu ne peux pas le rejoindre.

Je veux aspirer le salé de ses gouttes de sueur comme je boirais mon diabolo grenadine dans une paille.

Je veux le prendre à pleine bouche comme je me jetterais sur un éclair, ma langue traînant, goûtant, aspirant, creusant un sillon dans le glaçage au chocolat.

Stop Sara. Stop. Tu ne dois pas le rejoindre.

24h00

Minuit

C'est Noël. Quel plus beau cadeau pourrais-je lui offrir ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elle entre dans sa chambre. Il lui tourne le dos. Est-ce qu'il dort ? Elle se glisse doucement à ses cotés. Se colle à lui. Epousant sa forme.

Je sens un souffle dans son cou. Sa poitrine qui s'écrase contre mon dos. Son intimité qui vient irradier de sa chaleur mes fesses. Ses cuisses qui caressent les miennes. Ses pieds qui viennent chatouiller les miens, leur température contrastant indéniablement avec celle qui émane du reste de son corps.

Ca y est, elle m'a rejoint. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai finit par me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Sa bouche remplace son souffle. Ses lèvres se posent au creux de mon cou pour y déposer de doux baiser. Sa langue trace doucement un chemin humide vers mon épaule qu'elle mordille doucement.

Un long frisson parcourre mon corps. Je suis bien réveillé maintenant. Tout mon être s'ouvre sous cette caresse.

Son bras glisse sur ma taille, passe sur mon ventre, remonte mon torse, finit sa course sur mes tétons, qu'elle caresse de son pouce. Sa main reprend le chemin inverse. Elle s'arrête une seconde sur mon ventre puis reprend sa course. Nouvel arrêt, à l'élastique de mon boxer. Elle hésite une seconde, puis ses doigts passent délicatement sous le tissu.

Je dois l'arrêter. On ne peut pas. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne. Entremêle mes doigts aux siens avant de porter sa paume à ma bouche pour y poser quelques baisers. Je caresse son pouce de mon nez. Puis reprend mes baisers sur son poignet.

Emprisonner sa main dans la mienne ne suffit pas à faire taire ses envies. Elle me caresse de sa jambe. Glisser son pied entre mes mollets, se faisant un place entre mes jambes. Elle remonte son genoux entre mes cuisses pour s'arrêter sur ma virilité qu'elle caresse par un lent mouvement de va et vient entre mes cuisses. Un gémissement m'échappe.

Je dois l'arrêter. On ne peut pas. Il faut que je garde mon sang froid. Mettre un terme à ces caresses avant d'atteindre le point de non retour. Je me retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Mes yeux plongent dans son regard voilé par le désir. Son sourire ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'elle veut.

- Sara…

- Chut…

Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence. Redessine mes lèvres.

- Tu ne devais pas être nu ?

- Je savais que tu viendrais

- Présomptueux

- Amoureux

Son sourire. Sa main sur ma joue. Cette caresse. Si elle continue toutes mes résolutions vont s'envoler. Comment ai-je pu imaginer que ce simple boxer me permettrait de me protéger de son désir, de mon désir.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. La repose sur le lit sans la lâcher, laissant mon pouce glisser légèrement dessus.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sara.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes.

- Antoine.

Elle semble réfléchir à cet argument

- On a pris la décision de ne pas lui en parler avant d'être sûr. Tu ne veux pas revenir là-dessus?

- Non. L'amour ne suffit pas toujours pour construire un couple. Je veux qu'on se donne du temps et qu'on soit sûr de nous avant de lui annoncer notre réconciliation.

- Alors on ne doit pas faire ça maintenant. Pas ce soir. Pas ici, dans ce contexte

- Il n'en saura rien.

Sa voix, si sensuel. Son souffle sur mon visage.

- Non Sara. Pas comme ça. Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre avant son réveil. Il ne doit pas trouver ton lit vide. Il ne doit pas nous trouver ici ensemble.

J'abandonne sa main pour m'égarer sur sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi, assouvir nos désirs. Je ne veux pas qu'on refasse les mêmes erreurs. Coucher ensemble comme si nos vies en dépendait. Je ne regrette rien, mais je veux plus.

Mon index dessine quelques arabesques sur son front…

- Je veux te faire l'amour Sara. T'aimer de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur. Joindre nos âmes au-delà de ce monde.

… Il redescend le long de l'arrête de son nez…

- Je veux me fondre en toi. Que nos corps de ne fasse plus qu'un. Couvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps de baisers, de caresses.

…caresse ses lèvres, suivi de mon majeur chacun de mes doigts découvrant une sensation nouvelle. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres, laisse sa langue passer au travers. Cette chaleur humide sur ma première phalange est si érotique que mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons.

- Je veux me réveiller à tes coté. Mon bras droit engourdi par le poids de ton bras mais enivré par ton parfum, tes cheveux chatouillant mon cou.

Une larme roule sur ses joues. De mon pouce je l'efface de son visage si doux.

- Serre moi

- Je ne peux pas.

Devant son regard incrédule je poursuis.

- Tout ça ne sont que des paroles Sara. Mon corps n'est pas du tout d'accord. Si jamais tu me touches, je ne réponds plus de rien

- Je t'aime Gil.

Comment fait elle ça ? Sans même me toucher. Avec seulement quelques mots, elle me fait vaciller. Sa voix. Ses paroles. Mon prénom dans sa bouche.

- Je t'aime Sara.

Je passe mes bras dans son dos. La rapproche de moi. Son corps contre le mien.

On reste ainsi quelques minutes. Une éternité. Mais elle doit repartir. Retourner dans sa chambre. On a tout le temps.

- Tu n'as pas menti. Ton corps n'est pas d'accord.

Pourvu qu'elle ne tente rien.

- C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour Gil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Maman, maman, c'est l'heure. C'est Noël. Faut se lever.

- Hummm

- Maman, vite, je dois ouvrir mes paquets.

- Va réveiller ton père

Antoine ne se fait pas prier. _Papa sera peut être plus enclin à se lever. Quand même, c'est Noël. II a bien vu tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Le père Noël est passé cette nuit. Il a plein de paquets à ouvrir. Je vais chercher papa, il m'aidera à réveiller maman._

- Papa, papa. Debout. Le père Noël est passé.

-Hummm

- Allez papa. Lève toi. On va ouvrir les cadeaux

- Va réveiller Sara

_Antoine lève les yeux au ciel. Les adultes ! Le jour le plus important de sa vie. Et eux ils traînent au lit. C'est pas vrai._

Il attrapa la couette en commence à la retirer. Grissom n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà il se retrouve en boxer sur le lit. Il redresse la tête vers Antoine. Prêt à le gronder. Mais quand il croise son regard suppliant. Brillant de malice, il craque. Il prend son petit bonhomme dans les bras et lui inflige la pire de punition pour son crime. Chatouilles et bisous

- Stop papa…stop…je meurt…

Grissom arrête son supplice. Il serre fort Antoine contre lui.

- Alors, on y va ouvrir ces cadeaux ?

- OUI

- Faut aller chercher maman avant.

- Elle veut pas se lever

D'un air complice, avec un petit clin d'œil, Grissom lui fait une proposition qu'il ne peut refuser.

- On va la réveiller tout les deux ?

Antoine glisse hors du lit et court jusque dans la chambre de Sara. Rampe sur son lit, grimpe sur son ventre.

- Maman, maman

Grissom les regarde de l'entrée de la chambre. C'est le plus beau spectacle qu'on lui ait donné de voir. Sara, sa Sara. Les yeux embués de sommeil, essayant de lutter contre cette petite tornade bien décidée à la sortir du lit.

Antoine essaie la même technique qu'avec lui. Mais Sara est plus expérimentée que lui et ne se laisse pas surprendre. Elle maintien fermement la couette sur elle. Alors il lui secoue les épaules, sans succès. Grissom a pitié de lui. Après tout, c'est Noël. Les cadeaux attendent.

Il se coule sous la couette. Colle son corps à celui de Sara.

- Essaie les bisous Toinou.

Sur les conseils de son père, il fait plein de bisous sur les joues de Sara. Alors que Gil en profite pour laisser ses mains caresser son bras.

Sara ouvre les yeux. Quel bonheur se réveil. Elle soulève la couette pour qu'Antoine les rejoigne dans ce doux cocon. Il se blotti contre sa mère et Grissom vient vite les entourer de ses bras. _Finalement, mes cadeaux peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes._


	30. Chapter 30

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Excusez moi du retard, manque de temps et d'inspiration en ce moment.

Merci de vos commentaires qui m'encouragent et m'incitent à continuer. Merci MissSidle, Sidle, maCAdam, Cerisier, Chriscarter, Saragrissom8316, TotallyGSR, Henirrep, Pitchoungirl, Mic, Nanou et Angel. Un coucou particulier à ma tite soeur qui vient de nous rejoindre dans ce monde parallèle, un petit clin d'oeil à toi et au schtroumph... tu vois, parfois un chap part de rien, Merci.

Chap 30 : Présentation

- Sidle

_- Sara, c'est Gil_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Grissom : elle est toujours fâchée après moi.

_- Sara, je_

_Sara : ah qu'il est pénible à chercher ses mots. Cette incapacité à s'exprimer quand il est en faute_

- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Comme toujours.

_- Non, je ne suis pas désolé. _

Sara : Comme ça il n'est pas désolé. La fin de l'année a été un peu précipitée. La plus grosse enquête de l'année nous est tombée dessus. Accaparant toute l'équipe. Grissom en tête. Un tueur en série. Une importante affaire, extrêmement intéressante et motivante pour l'enquêtrice que je suis. Et puis, voilà qu'il me décharge de l'affaire. Qu'il m'envoie avec Warrick sur un cambriolage. Le voleur ayant laissé ses empreintes un peu partout on a bouclé cette enquête dans la nuit. Bref, rien d'excitant, une histoire que n'importe quel CSI débutant aurait pu gérer seul. Et il n'est pas désolé…

- Pourquoi tu m'as débarquée de la plus importante affaire qu'on ait eu depuis des mois.

_- Quelqu'un devait se charger de cette nouvelle enquête qu'on a reçue cette nuit._

- Warrick aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout seul.

_- J'ai pensé que vous avanceriez plus vite à deux. Comme ça vous a__ll__ez être disponibles pour toutes les nouvelles enquêtes qu'on va recevoir en attendant que le reste de l'équipe soit à nouveau libre._

- Pourquoi moi ? Tu pouvais affecter quelqu'un d'autre.

_- Oui, j'aurais pu. Mais c'est ma décision. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi le superviseur et je gère mon équipe comme je le veux._

Grissom : et voilà. Je me suis énervé. Tout ça parce que je ne peux pas lui donner les vrais raisons de ma décision. Comment je peux lui dire que c'est à cause d'Antoine que je l'ai déchargée de cette histoire. Elle ne comprendra pas.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est toi le chef. J'ai bien compris, je ne remettrais plus tes choix en cause.

_- Sara, _

- Autre chose CHEF ?

_- Sara, arrête. Tu dois faire la part des choses. Le travail d'un coté, notre relation de l'autre._

- Et toi, tu la faite la part des choses ?

_- Comment ça ?_

- Jure moi que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec notre relation

_- …_

- J'en étais sûre.

_- C'est pas ce que tu crois Sara._

- Ecoute Griss. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Evidemment que cette enquête m'affecte. Un tueur qui s'acharne à exterminer tous les enfants accueillis par une famille d'accueil. La vengeance du fils naturel de la famille envers ces enfants qui lui ont accaparé ses parents. Oui, j'aurais pu vivre un tel drame vu le nombre de famille que j'ai côtoyé. Oui j'ai de l'empathie pour les victimes. Mais dit toi bien que ça fait des années que je gère des affaires qui font écho à mon passé. Et je m'en sors très bien

_- Oui, comme lors de l'affaire « Shelton »_

- D'accord. Je me suis laissée déborder affectivement lors de ce cas.

_- Et 4'affaire « Adler »_

- C'est bon Griss. J'ai compris. Mais jusque là tu n'as pas pour autant évité de m'assigner à des affaires de violence conjugale.

- Pour dire vrai, même si je ne l'ai pas fait jusque la ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué. J'ai horreur de te voir sombrer dans une enquête, te laisser déborder par ton empathie pour les victimes.

- Mais je ne veux pas que notre relation affecte tes choix d'assignement. Oublie mon passé. Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement pour moi. On fait un métier dangereux Griss. Quelque soit l'enquête on prend des risques. Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout et tout le temps, alors s'il te plait agit avec moi comme avec tes autres employés

_- Sara. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi. Je sais que tu peux faire face à toutes les situations et même si c'est avec la peur au ventre, jamais cette inquiétude ne m'influencera dans mes décisions concernant l'affectation des affaires. ….. Bon, OK, peut être un petit peu quand même._

- Alors qu'est ce qui a peser dans ce choix ?

_- Antoine._

- Antoine ?

_- Cette affaire de tueur en série accapare tout le monde depuis des semaines. Chaque membre de l'équipe ne s'accorde que quelques heures de repos par jour. Et tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Depuis Noël combien d'heure as-tu passé avec lui ? Ni toi, ni moi n'avons de temps pour lui à cause de cette enquête. Je voulais que l'un de nous puisse se dégager du temps pour lui._

_Sara : Waouh. Il a agit en père, pas en superviseur. Il_ prend son rôle auprès d'Antoine très au sérieux. _Même si c et argument est plus acceptable que s'il avait agit en « amoureux », notre vie privée ne peut influencer notre vie professionnelle. Je suis ravie qu'il pense au bonheur de son fis ; Mais je ne dois pas en faire les frais pour autant. Il a cas le prendre ce temps._

- Tu aurais pu te retirer de l'enquête

_- J'y ai pensé. Mais je suis le leader sur cette enquête. C'était impossible._

Sara : Il y a pensé. Il était prêt à se retirer d'une enquête si importante pour passer du temps avec son fils. Pour qu'Antoine ne se sente pas abandonné par ses parents. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, même si je rate une affaire des plus intéressante, je suis heureuse de pouvoir reprendre mes petites habitudes avec mon p'tit bonhomme. Ne manque que Gil à nos coté.

- OK. Je comprends ton choix. Mais avant de prendre de telles décisions, j'aimerai qu'on en discute avant.

- Je croyais que tu ne remettrais plus en cause es décisions de ton superviseur ?

- Si elles concernent ma vie privée ou qu'elles sont influencées par celle-ci, je veux y être associée.

_- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te consulter_

_Sara : Je savais qu'on arriverait à ses excuses !!_

- Au fait, pourquoi tu appelais ?

- Je voulais parler à Antoine. Il me manque.

- Je te le passe. Il regarde un dessin animé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara : Antoine ?

Antoine : Hummm

Sara : Antoine s'il te plait vient ici

Antoine : Mais maman, je regarde Merlin l'enchanteur

Sara : c'est papa au téléphone.

A ce nom, Antoine laisse tout en plan et se précipite vers Sara et le téléphone. _Papa, mon papa. Des mois que je l'ai pas vu. Bon, ok, j'exagère, il passe régulièrement. Mais ça fait très longtemps qu'on a pas eu toute une journée ensemble._

Grissom : Alors moi j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler « maman », mais toi tu m'appelles « papa » ??

Seul le rire de Sara lui répond

Sara : Je te passe Antoine, « Papa »

Antoine : Papa !

Grissom : salut mon ange. Ca va

Antoine : Oui. J'ai fait du coloriage à l'école. Un papillon. Tu viendras le voir ?

Grissom a à peine le temps de répondre affirmativement

Antoine : Mais la maîtresse m'a grondée. Elle dit que je parle trop. C'est pas vrai, je parle pas trop. J'ai juste dit que c'était un vrai papillon et que tu saurais dire son nom. Et puis je me suis fâché avec Lucas. Il est pas gentil.

Grissom ne peut toujours pas en placer une, mais il écoute son fils avec bonheur. Ces histoires d'école. Sa matinée. Non, tu ne parles pas trop mon amour. Moi je peux t'écouter des heures.

Antoine : A midi on a mangé des épinards. C'est pas bon.

Grissom : C'est bon les épinards. Et puis ça rend fort.

Antoine : J'aime pas les légumes. Maman, elle fait toujours des légumes

Grissom : Maman te fait des plats bons pour ta santé. Equilibré.

Antoine : Je préfère quand tu me fais des frites avec un bistèque. Et puis, elle m'oblige à faire la sieste. Je veux plus faire la sieste. Je suis grand maintenant.

Grissom : Oui, tu es grand mon ange. Mais faut te reposer.

Antoine : Je me repose en regardant un dessin animé. Tu connais Merlin ? C'est un magicien. Il apprend tout son savoir à un petit garçon. Comme toi avec moi. Quand est ce que tu viens me voir ? On va au parc tous les deux cet après-midi ? Tu dois m'apprendre à faire un cerf volant. Et on doit chercher des fourmis pour faire ma fourmilière.

Grissom : Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui Toinou. Je dois travailler.

Antoine : J'en ai marre que maman et toi vous travaillez tout le temps.

Grissom : Je suis désolé mon ange. Mais tu sais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je doit attraper es méchants.

Antoine : Et moi alors ?

Grissom : J'essaie de venir ce soir pour manger avec toi et te coucher. Ca te va ?

Antoine : Mouais. Mais tu promets.

Grissom : Je te le promets mon ange

… : huhumm

Grissom relève la tête vers cet inopportun qui vient le déranger dans son bureau en pleine conversation avec son fils.

Grissom : Catherine ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

Cath : Ta porte est toujours ouverte à tous.

Grissom : si tu veux bien m'attendre dehors, j'en ai pour quelques minutes encore.

Cath : Vu que tu as presque terminé, je vais attendre là.

Grissom : DEHORS

Antoine : Papa, papa. T'es là ?

Grissom une fois Cath sortie : Oui mon ange. Je t'écoute.

Antoine : tu me raconteras une histoire ?

Grissom : oui.

Antoine : Ok. A ce soir.

Grissom : A ce soir mon ange. Repasse moi maman s'il te plait.

Sara : Oui ?

Grissom : Ca va Antoine ?

Sara : Oui pourquoi.

Grissom : Il a l'air grognon

Sara : Oui, il est un peu pénible en ce moment. Il est en pleine période de rébellion. Il conteste tout, il ne veut pas manger, il ne veut pas faire la sieste, la maîtresse s'en voit un peu aussi. Mais bon, ça va passer.

Grissom : c'est de ma faute.

Sara : de quoi tu parles ?

Grissom : il m'a reproché de l'abandonner.

Sara : tu lui manque c'est sûr. Mais c'est juste une phase. En plus il est fatigué.

Grissom : tu crois ?

Sara : oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Grissom : que je m'inquiété pas ? T'en as de bonnes. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il reproche de trop travailler.

Sara : t'avais qu'à me laisser sur l'enquête et prendre les petites affaires qui te permettent de rentrer à l'heure

Grissom : ne recommence pas Sara. Je croyais que c'était réglé

Sara : je te taquine Griss. Tu prends tout au tragique. Tu es fatigué. Rejoint nous. Tu pourras te reposer au calme.

Grissom : Au calme avec _ton_ fils ?

Sara : Ah je vois. Quand il est de mauvais poil, un peu énervé, c'est _mon_ fils !! C'est le tien quand il courre après les insectes, qui boit béatement tes paroles…

Grissom : avoue que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il tient ce coté boudeur.

Sara : c'est ça oui. Si t'allais travailler au lieu de dire des bêtises. Comme ça tu pourras tenir ta promesse et venir dîner ce soir.

Grissom : Je ne suis pas sûr de venir en fait

Sara : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à rompre ta promesse. Il ne te pardonnera pas

Grissom : Je vais tenir ma promesse, je dis juste que je viendrais après le repas. Tu sais, moi les épinards ! Je ne voudrais pas montrer le mauvais exemple !!

Sara : T'as qu'à t'occuper du repas.

Grissom : parfait.

Sara : A ce soir alors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom sort de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa conversation avec Sara avait mal commencé. Mais finalement, ils ont réussi à régler leur problème. Leur complicité revient doucement, dans la confiance et le respect. Pour une fois c'est elle qui l'a rassuré. L'attitude d'Antoine l'inquiète un peu. Il semble en colère après lui. A bien y réfléchir, il semble fâché après le monde entier. Sara, Lucas, son institutrice… Mais Sara paraît confiante. Et après tout c'est quand même elle qui le connaît le mieux. Ce n'est peut être qu'une phase. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vraiment prendre plus de temps avec lui.

Il rejoint Catherine afin de gagner la salle d'autopsie où ils sont attendus.

Cath : C'est quoi ce petit sourire ?

Grissom : Quel petit sourire ?

Cath : Pas à moi Gil. Depuis ton retour de convalescence tu affiches un petit sourire badin.

Grissom : Je suis content que mon opération ait été un succès et d'avoir retrouvé toutes mes capacités.

Cath : Ce ne serait pas plus tôt « mon ange » qui est responsable de cet état de béatitude ?

Grissom : Ca ne te regarde pas Cath

Cath : Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis contente pour toi. Je suis ravie que tu ais rencontré une femme.

Grissom : Cath, s'il te plait

Cath : laisse moi finir. Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux. Mais laisse moi te donner deux petits conseils.

Grissom : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je suis assez grand pour gérer ma vie privée._ Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la descente labo à la morgue était longue !_

Cath : La preuve. Depuis combien de temps tu vis seul ? Quelle est la durée de ta plus longue relation ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

Grissom : Cath stop. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. _Je veux sortir de cet ascenseur_

Cath : et moi je veux parler. Ouvre toi. Sors de ce bureau. Met toutes les chances de ton coté pour réussir cette relation. Oublie tes peurs et laisse toi aimer. Et aime, montre ton amour.

Grissom : Merci Cath. Je garderai ces conseils en mémoire. Maintenant si tu pouvais oublier ma vie privée qu'on reprenne le travail.

Cath : Encore un conseil. Dis le à Sara.

Grissom : De quoi parles-tu ?

Cath : Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Sara est folle de toi.

Grissom : N'importe quoi. _On est si transparent ? Non, pas moi. Juste Sara. Moi elle m'imagine avec une femme. Une autre femme que Sara. Je cache bien mon jeu finalement !_

Cath : Ok, reste dans le dénie. Mais crois moi, tu ferais mieux de lui dire que tu as une relation sérieuse. Je doute qu'elle apprécie de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre

Grissom : Ecoute Cath. Ma vie privée est privée. Tu t'imagines que j'ai une copine, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais ne te mêle pas plus de ma vie, pas la peine de faire une annonce générale sur cette hypothétique relation qui n'existe que dans ton esprit.

Ding

Grissom : après toi.

Cath : Ouais, c'est ça. Et c'est à ta maman que tu disais « mon ange »

Grissom : Je parlais à mon araignée… Ca te va ?

Cath : T'étais au téléphone

Grissom : en attente qu'on me passe mon interlocuteur.

Cath : Tu sais quoi. T'es tellement tordu que je pourrais presque te croire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara : Antoine, calme toi.

Antoine : Je **veux **aller voir papa au labo

Sara : On ira après que tu ais terminé ton goûter.

Antoine : mais j'aime pas la compote.

Sara : Antoine, tu adores ce parfum pomme/rhubarbe

Antoine : Non, j'aime plus.

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Antoine : du chocolat

Sara : Je n'en n'ai pas

Antoine : Y en a au labo. Papa en cache dans le tiroir de son bureau

Sara : Mange cette compote, et après on y va

Antoine : non

Sara : Alors on va pas voir papa

Antoine : T'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir mon papa. D'abord papa il m'aime plus que toi. Toi je t'aime plus, tu sais que me gronder et m'obliger à manger des trucs dégueu.

Antoine : C'est pas vrai maman. Je t'aime. Mais je veux voir mon papa.

Sara sent son cœur se serrer. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle ainsi. Qu'il brave son autorité, c'est pas la première fois, mais avec autant d'insistance. Et puis ces mots sont si durs.

Sara : Je t'aime mon ange. Mais tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux. Et puis, ne parle pas comme ça.

Antoine : Je veux juste voir papa.

Sara : Fini cette compote et on y va

Antoine fini par céder, non sans bouder. Malgré sa joie de retrouver son père, Antoine reste taciturne et ne lâche pas un mot sur le trajet

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara et Antoine traverse les locaux du labo pour rejoindre le bureau de Grissom. Ils sont tous deux taciturnes.

_Sara est très affectée par les paroles d'Antoine. Evidemment, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, mais ça n'en demeure pas moins blessant pour autant. J'ai beau ce dire qu'il est fatigué, qu'il est dans une mauvaise phase, que ça va passer. Mais ça fait une semaine qu'il est désagréable, qu'il rechigne sur tout, teste mon autorité. J'ai beau essayer de le faire parler, qu'il me dise se qui le chagrine ainsi, mais rien. Il se mure dans son silence et m'affronte sans arrêt._

_Antoine : Je vais voir mon papa. Il me manque. Depuis Noël je l'ai presque pas vu. Le Père Noël m'a ramener mon papa, mais pour me le reprendre aussitôt. Maman aussi est peu présente ces derniers temps. C'est le premier après-midi qu'on passe tous les deux depuis des semaines. Moi je veux les voir plus souvent. Pourquoi ils travaillent pas dans la journée comme les parents de mes copains. _

Arrivé au bureau de Grissom, ils rentrent dans son antre. Antoine se précipite dans la pièce avec enthousiasme. Mais Gil n'est pas là.

Antoine : Maman, il est pas là.

_Sara : il est si triste_

Sara : Je vais l'appeler pour savoir où il est d'accord ?

Antoine : oui

Sara : assied toi et ne touche à rien

Grissom : Grissom

Sara : C'est moi

Grissom : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Sara : rien, on est dans ton bureau. Antoine voulait te faire un coucou

Grissom : Je suis au poste de police. On a un suspect. J'en ai pour une bonne heure encore. Vous m'attendez ?

Sara : Griss, on ne peut pas t'attendre…

_Entendant ces paroles, Antoine est dépité. Gil ne va pas venir. Même quand je viens le voir, il me fuit. Il préfère les méchants qu'ils chassent plutôt que moi._

Antoine se dirige derrière le bureau pour aller voir le terrarium et observer les araignées.

Sara : … comment je justifie de t'attendre dans ton bureau avec Antoine ?

Grissom : Oh ! Oui. Evidemment. Il va falloir qu'on annonce à toute l'équipe qu'Antoine est mon fils. Ca nous simplifiera la vie.

Sara : Je ne sais pas Griss. Les rumeurs vont aller bon train sur notre relation.

Grissom : Sara, j'aime Antoine. Je suis fier de mon fils. Je veux que tout le monde le sache. Et puis, dire qu'il est mon fils ne nous oblige pas à leur dire qu'on essaie de reconstruire notre couple.

_Sara : reconstruire notre couple ! C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'on fait. Doucement. Et puis, il aime tellement Antoine. Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de la joie d'afficher ce bonheur, de revendiquer sa paternité._

Grissom : Pour les rumeurs, Cath est persuadée que j'ai une petite amie. Elle m'a même conseillé de te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes par une tierce personne.

_Antoine : Ziope et son mari sont toujours là. Ils ont eu des bébés. Mais eux ils ont leurs deux parents toujours avec eux, tous dans le bocal._

Sara : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Grissom : elle a entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Antoine, enfin elle a juste entendu « mon ange ». Elle en a conclu que j'entretenais une relation amoureuse.

Sara : Tu l'as laissé dire ?

Grissom : C'est Cath. J'ai démenti mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait cru. Enfin, je lui ai dit que je parlais à ma tarentule

Sara : Elle aurait dû te croire. Tu dis toujours des mots doux à Tara.

Grissom : à toi aussi _mon ange_

Sara : Antoine, stop tout de suite. Sort ta main de là.

Antoine : Mais maman, je veux prendre Tara.

_Grissom : Sara ! Sara, _

Sara : SORT TA MAIN DE LA. Je ne veux pas que tu touches à cette araignée.

Antoine : Je le fais toujours avec papa. Elle est gentille Tara.

_Grissom : Sara, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Sara : Et bien tu le feras avec lui, mais pas avec moi.

_Antoine : je peux rien faire. Personne ne m'aime._

Sara : Ca va Griss. Antoine voulait prendre Tara

Grissom : Il ne doit pas la prendre si je ne suis pas là.

Sara : Ca va, il n'est plus vers l'aquarium. Mais il est fâché. Je crois qu'il est triste que tu ne sois pas là.

Grissom : attendez moi

Sara : Impossible

Grissom : Il faut vraiment informer tout le monde

Sara : Ok. Et comment on fait cette annonce ?

Grissom : Je ne sais pas. Dès que cette enquête est terminée, je m'en occupe. On pourra inviter tout le monde à la maison

Sara : non

Grissom : non ?

Sara : Dès que cette enquête est terminée, tu t'occupes d'organiser notre rendez vous galant. Notre **deuxième** rendez vous.

Grissom : Oui, bien sûr. Et après on informe l'équipe sur ma relation avec Antoine

Sara : Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver la façon de leur dire.

Grissom : A ce soir

Sara : A ce soir

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entendant cet au revoir, la colère d'Antoine explose. Il renverse tout ce qu'il trouve sur le bureau de Griss.

Sara : Antoine qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca va pas non ?

Antoine : Je veux voir papa.

Sara : Antoine, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Tu le verras ce soir.

Antoine : Je veux le voir maintenant

Sara : Ca suffit Antoine. Maintenant tu ramasses tout ça.

Antoine : Non

Sara : Antoine, je ne vais pas me répéter. Aide moi

_Antoine hésite quelques secondes. Je veux résister encore. Mais son regard est très noir. C'est dangereux de m'opposer encore. Mais c'est la seule solution. Mais j'aime pas voir maman en colère. Et puis elle a l'air triste. J'aime pas la rendre triste. Je veux pas lui faire du mal. Mais je dois résister._

Antoine : NON

_Sara : Jamais il n'est aller aussi loin. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Jamais je n'ai eu besoin de me battre avec lui. Normalement mon regard noir suffit. _

Sara : Antoine aide moi. Ne m'oblige pas à te punir. Tu veux vraiment être couché dès qu'on rentre. Tu ne verras pas Grissom

Antoine se résigne, les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir tout rangé, ils s'apprêtent à quitter les lieux.

Antoine : Je veux pas partir

Sara : Antoine, ne recommence pas. On rentre à la maison.

Antoine : Je veux attendre papa.

Sara : Tu le verras ce soir. Il vient dîner avec nous.

Antoine : Non, je veux l'attendre.

Sara ferme la porte du bureau et se retourne vers Antoine.

Sara : Très bien, alors tu l'attends ici, tout seul. Sur ce elle le pose par terre devant la porte du bureau.

Complètement décontenancé, Antoine ne sait pas comment réagir. _Maman peut pas me laisser là. Je connais personne. Enfin, peut être que Greg est par là. Mais elle va pas me laisser là. Sans discuter. Sans essayer de me convaincre._

Sara commence à s'éloigner lentement, très lentement du bureau. _Il va dire quelque chose oui ? Il va me rappeler, que je me précipite vers lui ? Antoine, un mot mon amour. Un_

… : Sara tu tombes bien

Sara : Hodges !

Hodges : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ton service commence dans un bon moment.

Sara ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne veut pas l'écouter, et encore moins lui faire la conversation. Mais au moins, pas le jeu des vitres du labo, elle peut surveiller Antoine et attendre qu'il se décide enfin à la rejoindre.

Sara : Non, effectivement. J'avais un dossier important à remettre à Grissom

Hodges : J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais plus sur l'enquête du « tueur des sans famille ». CA doit être dur quand même de se faire débarquer comme ça d'une telle enquête. Surtout pour se retrouver sur un vol minable

Sara : Aucune enquête n'est moindre. Les victimes de ce vol demandaient également justice. _Dire que j'ai eu la même réaction que cet idiot. Quel mépris dans sa voix pour ces « petites enquêtes ». Plus jamais je ne refuserais d'enquêtes secondaires._

Hodges : Oui, mais quand même. C'est l'enquête de l'année. C'est grâce à mes analyses, à mon savoir que Grissom a pu résoudre ce puzzle

Sara :_ Lèche bottes. Imbus de ta personne. Si tu savais ce que Gil pense de toi ! _Heureusement que tu es là. _Antoine, dépêche toi de te décider. Je vais le tuer si tu ne mets pas rapidement fin à cette discussion_

Mais Antoine a parfaitement vu que Sara c'était arrêtée de l'autre coté du couloir. Tant qu'elle est tout près et qu'il la voit, pas besoin de bouger. _Mais quand même, oser me poser la, tout seul, au milieu de ce couloir. _

Hodges : Je suis fier d'avoir permis de mettre la main sur le « tueur des sans familles ».

Sara : Hodges, arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Hodges : Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas. C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé ce nom

Sara : C'est irrespectueux pour les victimes, c'est

Sara n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle voit Antoine se lever et se précipiter dans le couloir. A l'opposé d'elle.

Paniquée, elle courre derrière lui.

Antoine : Papa, papa.

Il se jette dans les bras de Grissom. Sara et Gil échange un regard. Tous les laborantins, tous leurs collègues les observent. Au moins maintenant ils n'ont plus à s'interroger sur le comment présenter le père d'Antoine au reste de l'équipe…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cath : Antoine est ton fils ?

Nick : Sara, c'est des conneries ?

Greg : Antoine ne peut pas être le fils de Grissom ?

Grissom : Oui, Antoine est mon fils

Antoine est aux anges. Dans les bras de papa. Il adore quand il entend cette petite phrase. C'est mon papa à moi. Il se laisse aller contre son torse, pose sa tête au creux de son cou et laisse enfin la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Il somnole dans cette chaleur.

Greg : Mais c'est pas possible, Sara. Tu… Griss et toi… Vous…

Sara : Stop Greg. Oui. C'était y a longtemps. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus

Greg : Mais, c'est finit ? J'ai toujours toutes mes chances

Nick : Greg, que ce soit finit ou pas, t'as aucune chance avec Sara.

Sara : C'est fini. Et ça ne vous regarde pas

Le cœur de Grissom se serre. Evidemment, ils ont décidé de ne rien dire de leur relation en devenir. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

Nick : Cath, tu dis rien ?

Cath : Je… non, y a rien à ajouter. Griss et Sara ont couché ensemble, ils ont un fils. Quoi de plus normal. Une famille décomposée ordinaire.

Cath et Grissom en aparté :

Cath : J'espère que ta nouvelle conquête accepte la situation. Et dis le vite à Sara. Ne lui laisse pas de faux espoirs. Imaginer que cet enfant peut vous rapprocher.

Grissom lui lance un regard noir.

Cath : oui, et tu caches bien ton jeu. Je croyais que Sara n'avait aucun sentiments pour toi et réciproquement ?

Grissom : tout ça ne te regarde pas Cath

Cath : Ouais, c'est du passé de toute façon

Grissom : exactement

Grissom à tous : Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant et que les choses sont claires, je vais pouvoir prendre un peu de temps avec mon fils.

Cath : Une seconde, Warrick et Jim savent ?

Sara : Euh, oui

Nick/Cath/Greg : Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi leur avoir dire à eux. Pas à moi. Je suis ta meilleure amie Gil. Je croyais être comme ton frère Sara. Je suis ton unique confident.

Tout ce brouhaha réveille Antoine.

Antoine : Papa, tu veux bien me montrer Tara ?

Grissom : Oui, allons dans mon bureau. Sara tu nous accompagnes.

Sara : oui, je vous suis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine, Grissom et Sara passent un moment agréable. Dans la bonne humeur. Antoine a pu nourrir Tara. Au grand damne de Sara, Griss a même laissé Tara marcher sur la bras d'Antoine.

Et puis, ils se sont installés sur le canapé. Tous les trois. Antoine sur les genoux de son père. Grissom passant un bras autour de la taille de Sara. Celle-ci reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Griss, son front sur celui d'Antoine.

Alors Grissom a commencé un nouveau conte. Sara et lui se sont relayés dans cette histoire. Chacun ajoutant ces éléments. Donnant du corps à cette histoire, leur histoire.

Sara : Il est temps de partir Antoine

Antoine : Non

Grissom : Je dois retourner travailler mon ange

Antoine : Je veux pas

Sara : tu verras papa ce soir Toinou. Pour le moment il doit travailler

Antoine : Pour attraper les méchants.

Sara/Grissom : oui

Antoine se lève, énervé. Il s'avance vers le bureau et une nouvelle fois, renverse tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage.

Sara : Antoine !

Grissom : Antoine, que fais tu ?

Antoine : Je veux pas partir.

Sara : Antoine ça suffit maintenant. Je vais devoir te punir cette fois. _Pourquoi Toinou ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Tu fais bêtises sur bêtises aujourd'hui_

Grissom s'agenouille devant Antoine. Lui parle doucement.

Grissom : Antoine, mon ange. Dit moi ce qui va pas.

_Antoine est au bord des larmes. Je voulais pas faire ça. Mais je suis obligé. Au début j'étais très sage, pour que papa et maman soient fier de moi. Pour qu'ils restent avec moi tous les jours. Mais ça marche pas. Alors je fais le méchant maintenant._

Grissom : Toinou, regarde moi. Pourquoi tu as tout renversé. Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

Antoine : Vous m'aimez plus. Je vous vois plus

Grissom le prend dans ses bras, le serre fort contre son cœur.

Sara : Mon amour, on t'aime très fort. C'est seulement qu'on a beaucoup de travail

Antoine se dégage de l'étreinte de son père.

Antoine : Oui, avec les méchants

Grissom : C'est pour ça que tu fais des bêtises ?

Antoine regarde son père dans les yeux. Il se perd dans cet océan d'amour._ Le même regard que maman. Ils m'aiment. Et moi je suis un méchant garçon. Je leur ai fait de la peine._

Antoine : oui

Sara : pourquoi ?

Antoine : vous passez tout votre temps avec les méchants. Alors si je suis méchant vous resterez avec moi.

Sara : Oh mon amour. Je suis désolée. Je te promets de ne plus passer autant de temps au travail. Mais c'est mon petit bonhomme que j'aime. Celui qui me fais rire. Qui veut tout apprendre. Ce méchant petit garçon n'a pas sa place dans nos vies.

Grissom : Mon ange. Je préfère mille fois être avec toi qu'avec les méchants. Mais ils sont nombreux tu sais, et ils m'empêchent d'être avec toi.

Antoine : Y a trop de méchants ?

Grissom : oui

Antoine : alors je vais être toujours gentil. Et je dirais à tous mes copains d'être gentil. Comme ça y aura plus de méchants et tu pourras être avec moi.

Sara et Grissom serre très fort Antoine entre eux. Ils restent ainsi un long moment. Antoine exténué par sa journée, exténué par cette accumulation de sentiments contradictoires, il finit par s'endormir.

Sara : Je vais le ramener chez Abby, je prendrais mon service un peu en retard

Grissom : Laisse. Notre enquête est bouclée. Je rentre avec lui. Je prends ma soirée.

_Sara : Gil qui prend un jour de congé pour s'occuper d'Antoine. Toi qui avait des doutes sur tes capacités à aimer, sur tes capacités à l'éduquer. Tout va bien se passer._


	31. Chapter 31

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Merci Chriscarter, TotallyGSR, Cerisier, MissSidle, Sidle, Henirrep, maCAdam, SaraGrissom, Nanou, et ma tite soeur... Angel, une petite scène GSR pour te redonner le sourire.

Chap 31 :

Toute l'équipe de nuit du CSI de Végas est réunie dans la salle de repos. Toute, non. Ne manque que Grissom, que tous attende pour recevoir es assignation du soir, et Sara.

Les conversations vont bon train. Evidemment, _le sujet_ de conversation c'est Sara, Grissom et Antoine. La nature de leur relation, passé, présente et future.

Greg : Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de cette nouvelle. Sara et Grissom. Ensemble.

Nick : Sara a été claire. C'est du passé. Seul Antoine les unis encore dans une relation.

Greg : Encore ou pas, ils ont couchés ensemble. Tu te rends compte ? Sara et Grissom._ Dans le même lit. Non, je ne veux pas voir ces images. Sara, dans les bras de Grissom. Non. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi. Comment a t'elle pu céder à Grissom. Grissom. Il est vieux, il est gras, il est associable, son humour est plus que douteux. Alors que je suis un jeune homme charmant, sensible, drôle… Pourquoi elle refuse mes avances alors qu'elle a couché avec Grissom. Je suis quand même mille fois mieux que lui._

Cath : arrête de te faire du mal Greg. De toute façon ce ne peut être qu'un accident. Une histoire d'une nuit. Une soirée bien arrosée pour fêter la fin du séminaire.

Nick : Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de Sara. _En fait j'en suis sûr. Bon, évidemment j'ai des informations qu'ils n'ont pas. Si elle a toujours refuser de sortir avec moi c'est uniquement pour ça. Elle ne me voit que comme un charmeur qui accumule les conquêtes. Mais je me suis calmé. Grâce à elle. Elle m'a fait comprendre que_

Cath : Qu'est ce que tu en sais. Tu ne la connais pas si bien que tu le croyais. Pas trop déçu de la voir tomber ainsi de son pied d'estale ? _Depuis son arrivée, tous les hommes de ce labo n'ont d'yeux que pour elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Finalement, la belle Sara, la gentille Sara, la parfaite Sara a des défauts. Qu'ils redescendent sur terre tous. En même temps, une fois de plus elle a réussie où j'ai échoué, coucher avec Gil._

Greg : Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas son style. Et puis, Sara reste la meilleure.

Cath : Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble ? Regarde, ils ne travaillent presque jamais ensemble. Grissom est plus que distant avec elle.

Greg : Je dis pas qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas juste un coup d'une nuit. Sara ne pourrait pas faire ça. Elle a besoin d'aimer pour coucher avec un mec.

Nick : Parce qu'elle t'a jeté. Parce qu'elle veut pas de toi.

Greg : Elle se laisse du temps, pour être sûre de ses sentiments pour moi, avant de se donner à moi. _Parce que j'arriverais à la faire craquer. Aucune femme ne peut résister à mon corps d'athlète, à mon génie, à mon humour... Bon, ok, je n'aurais jamais Sara. Mais je sais qu'elle me considère comme son petit frère. C'est même mieux. Un lien indéfectible, bien plus fort, bien plus précieux qu'une quelconque amourette._

Cath : Dans tes rêves. Elle ne veut pas de toi. C'est tout. C'est bien un fantasme de mec ça. Croire les femmes doivent être amoureuses pour avoir une relation sexuelle. Arrêter les machos. Les femmes aussi aiment le sexe pour le sexe.

Greg : Pas Sara.

Cath : oh, arrête avec ta Sara. Elle est comme toutes les autres.

Nick : Cath, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas trouvé ton grand amour que tu peux dire ça. Mes sœurs m'ont toutes dit qu'elles avaient toujours beaucoup pus de plaisir quand elle couchait avec un mec dont elles étaient amoureuses.

Cath : Qu'est ce que tu sais des femmes Nick ? De l'orgasme féminin ? Je doute fort que tes sœurs aient ce genre de conversation avec toi.

Nick : détrompe toi. Nous sommes très proche. Et elles voulaient justement que j'assure. Comment être plus à la hauteur qu'avec es conseils de femmes ? _D'ailleurs elles ont été de très bon conseil. Jamais aucune femme ne s'est plainte de mes attentions et performances. Faudra que je pense à les remercier._

Greg : Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que Sara n'est pas une fille facile

Nick : Et tu en sais quelque chose.

Se sentant dépassé, Greg cherche le soutien de Warrick étonnement calme depuis e début de la conversation.

Greg : Et toi Warrick, tu dis rien ?

Cath : Oui, et toi Warrick, tu n'as rien à dire ? Remarque, ça fait longtemps que tu te tais. Tu aurais peut être pu nous dire que Grissom est le père d'Antoine.

Nick : Oui, c'est vrai ça. T'aurais pu partager cette information avec nous.

Warrick : Pour vous entendre spéculer des heures quant à la nature de leur relation. Non merci. Et puis Sara m'a fait confiance, je n'allais pas la trahir. _Oui, nous avons une relation de confiance. On peut tout ce dire. Pas de secret entre nous. Pas de mensonges, pas de trahisons. De vraies tombes. Heureusement. Je ne voudrais pas que mes confidences soient révélées. Et il est hors de questions que j'ébruite la moindre de ses confessions. D'ailleurs si vous saviez. La paternité d'Antoine n'est qu'un petit secret._

Nick : Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle te fasse plus confiance qu'à moi.

Greg : ou qu'à moi.

Warrick : C'est peut être juste par ce que moi je ne la juge pas. Et que je suis le seul à ne voir en elle qu'une amie, une sœur.

Nick : Qu'entends tu par là ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vu sur Sara. Seul Greg tente désespérément sa chance. _Bon, ok, j'avoue lors de notre rencontre, j'ai flashé. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais aucune chance. Son amitié me suffit. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle._

Cath : A d'autre Nick

Avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, Jim es rejoint dans a salle.

Jim : Ce n'est pas vrai. Encore entrain de vous chamailler. Une vraie bande de gamin. Qui fait encore les frais de vos commérages ?

Warrick : A ton avis Jim ? Griss et Sara.

Jim : Oh, je vois.

Cath : Non, tu ne vois rien du tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est vers toi qu'il se tourne pour confier une telle nouvelle. Je suis sa meilleure amie depuis des années, et il me cache la chose la plus importante de sa vie. _Je n'en reviens pas. Moi, qui suis toujours la pour lui. Le soutenir, l'écouter. Ok, lui tirer les vers du nez. Et il préfère se confier à ce mur de Jim. Quelle humiliation._

Jim : Ecoute Cath, Grissom ne m'a rien dit. Il ne se confie à personne.

Greg : Jim, toi qui connais bien les deux. Je suis sûr que tu en sais plus.

Jim : Même si c'était le cas. _C'est le cas. _Je ne dirais rien. _Leur histoire est déjà assez compliquée pour que vous vous en mêliez. Moi c'est différent. Je les aime tous les trois. Ma fille, mon petit fils, mon meilleur ami. Et puis, je suis toujours de bon conseil et surtout très discret. Le sage patriarche !_

Nick : Oui Jim. Tu dois bien savoir où ils en sont maintenant dans leur relation

Attaqué de toutes parts. Enseveli sous cette avalanche de questions, Jim accroche son regard à celui de Warrick. Ses yeux le suppliant de lui venir en aide. Mais Warrick ne fait que hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance

Warrick : Ca fait vingt minutes que c'est comme ça.

Cath : Ecoute Greg, je ne sais pas pour Sara. Mais en tout cas Grissom est passé à autre chose.

Jim et Warrick échange un regard curieux. Chacun sondant l'autre pour y déceler une information, savoir si l'autre avait eu des confidences.

Cath : je l'ai entendu au téléphone hier. Il parlait à sa petite amie. Il a une femme dans sa vie.

Warrick. Oui, il a une femme dans sa vie. Sara. Mais ils vont être très discret. Je ne pense pas que cette histoire ce sache de si tôt/

_Jim : Sara. Et de toute façon, qu'il ne s'aventure pas à poser les yeux sur une autre femme. Sans quoi, est mort_

Cath : Faites pas cette tête. J'ai des preuves. Je l'ai surpris en train de parler à « mon ange ».

Warrick : Ah oui, intime comme petit nom. Mais ça ne représente pas une preuve pour autant Cath. _Non, c'est même tout le contraire. C'est le petit nom de Toinou._

Cath : Parce que tu nommes beaucoup de gens « mon ange » toi

Warrick à par toi. Non. Enfin, si tu m'en laissais l'occasion. Mais tu t'enfonces Cath. J'aime ton petit coté obstiné. Et ce besoin de tout savoir sur tout, sur tous.

Cath : Je suis sûre que c'est Lady Heather.

Jim : Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là La Dominatrice. N'importe quoi. Ok, Griss la trouve vaguement intéressante. Mais pas plus qu'un de ses insectes qu'il étudie. Et puis, sa relation avec Sara est au beau fixe. Depuis son retour de convalescence, ils essaient de passer un maximum de temps ensemble. Enfin, quand on n'a pas des affaires d'importance qui nous bouffent tout notre temps. Ah, Noël. Qu'elle belle soirée. Je ne les avais jamais vu si heureux.

Nick/Warrick : Lady Heather ? La Dominatrice

Warrick : Ou tu vas chercher ça ?

Greg : J'en ai entendu parler. Elle est comment ?

Nick : Belle, intelligente, sexy, charmante…

Jim : Comment peux tu imaginer qu'il puisse être intéresser par cette femme

Cath : La seule femme que je n'ai jamais vu autant émouvoir Grissom. En plus d'avoir les qualités que tu as énoncées Nick, elle est sans complexes et elle peut facilement le battre aux échecs. Elle le stimule physiquement et intellectuellement. L'alchimie entre eux est flagrante, et je sais qu'il ne m'en parlera jamais, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

Jim : Et tu te demandes pourquoi il ne se confie pas à toi ! Avec toutes les rumeurs que tu véhicules.

Greg : Mais qu'est ce ont toutes avec Grissom ! D'abord Sara, maintenant cette merveilleuse femme

… : Quelle merveilleuse femme ?

Greg se retourne en sursaut pour se retrouver face au regard perçant de Grissom.

_Greg : Depuis quand est-il là ? Qu'à t'il entendu de cette conversation ? Je suis mort._

Les mêmes questions se bousculent dans la tête de tous les protagonistes présents.

Greg : euh… Je… Personne patron

Nick : Greg essaie encore de faire le joli cœur.

Greg ne sait comment prendre cette déclaration. Certes, Nick lui sauve la mise par cette excuse. Mais son petit ton ironique le fait encore passer pour un imbécile. Un charmeur qui n'arrive jamais à ses fins. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je fais des tas de conquêtes. C'est juste que je n'aie pas encore trouvé celle qui fait vibrer mon cœur.

Grissom : Ca devra attendre quelques heures Greg. Ton labo t'attend. Sara t'y rejoint dans quelques minutes pour une analyse ADN. Des avancées sur notre affaire de cadavre dans le désert. Véga a pu obtenir un mandat pour récupérer un échantillon d'ADN de notre suspect.

Greg ne se fait pas prier. Il quitte rapidement la salle de repos. Vite oublier cette conversation. Enfin, des images restent en mémoire. Grissom et Sara. Grissom et cette dominatrice qu'il ne peut qu'imaginer.

Grissom : Jim, tu peux partir avec Cath, Nick et Warrick sur ton triple homicide. Cath tu es le leader sur cette enquête.

Toute l'équipe se sépare rapidement. Cath et les garçons qui suivent Jim sur leur nouvelle enquête et Grissom qui rejoint son bureau.

Grissom : Une soirée au calme. Sara n'a pas besoin de moi pour terminer notre enquête. Je vais pouvoir me mettre à jour dans mes papiers et rentrer de bonne heure. Ces dernières semaines, depuis et la crise d'Antoine j'essaie de ne pas faire d'heures supplémentaires. Passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Entre Sara et moi, il ne passe plus aucun après-midi sans un de ses parents. Je crois que depuis que j'ai intégrer ce labo, c'est bien la première fois que je fini à l'heure et que je prend chaque semaine mon jour de repos hebdomadaire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara travaille dans un des labos. La soirée est calme. Grissom est enfermé dans son bureau et le reste de l'équipe est sur le terrain. Elle en profite pour finir ses recherches. Leur suspect n'est pas très coopératif et n'a pas encore avouer. Tous les indices convergent vers cet homme, mais ils ne peuvent encore arrêter définitivement leur enquête et transmettre le dossier au procureur pour la mise en examen. Ils ne connaissent toujours pas le mobile de ce crime, ni comment la victime et le suspect sont entrés en contact.

Sara passe à nouveau en revue tous les éléments qu'ils ont ramené de leur scène de crime. Elle doit absolument trouver un lien entre sa victime et son suspect. Un détail accroche son œil. Un reflet émanant du revers du pantalon du suspect.

Elle prend précautionneusement ce jean. Munit d'une loupe elle l'examine attentivement. Prélève une paillette dorée. Elle tient peut être là, la pièce manquante de son puzzle. La victime a participé à un bal costumé quinze avant son assassinat. Ce peut-il que ce petit bout de papier lui permette de faire un le lien. Peut-être le suspect était également présent.

Après avoir placé chaque échantillon sous le microscope, elle commence sa comparaison.

Alors qu'elle est complètement dévouée à sa tache, Grissom entre dans le laboratoire. Sara ne l'entend pas entrer dans la pièce. Il ne voit que son dos. La naissance de son cou qui pour une fois n'est pas caché par ses longs cheveux. _J'aime quand elle remonte ses cheveux. Qu'elle est belle. _

Attiré par cette femme, Sa femme, il se rapproche d'elle. La prend dans ses bras. Pose ses mains sur son ventre. Colle son dos à son torse et dépose un baiser dans ce cou.

Sara sursaute et se retourne vivement.

Sara : A quoi tu joues ?

Grissom : Je ne joue pas.

Sara : On est au labo Griss

Grissom : Oui. Mais j'en avais envie.

Sara : Et qui te dis que moi j'en ai envie ?

_Grissom : qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? C'est quand même pas pour ce petit bisou qu'elle s'énerve ainsi. Je comprends rien aux femmes. Non, je comprends rien à Sara. Je ne montre pas mes sentiments, je suis un con qui a peur et qui fuis. Je montre mes sentiments, je suis un pot de colle._

Sara : et puis, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir

Grissom : L'équipe est sur le terrain. Les laborantins sont en pause. Personne ne peut nous surprendre.

_Sara : Il est adorable. Pourquoi suis-je fâché contre lui ? Il fait tout pour me rendre la vie agréable. Il se montre tendre et attentif. Avec Antoine, avec moi. Mais je ne veux pas que notre relation s'ébruite. Et puis d'abord, quelle relation ?_

Grissom : qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sara ?

Sara : Rien. Rien ne va.

Grissom : Je ne comprends pas. Je… Tu… Je pensais que les choses s'arrangeaient. Antoine est de nouveau heureux. Je fait des efforts pour ne plus me laisser accaparer par mon travail. Nous passons le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Sara : Oui, oui. On passe nos après-midi ensemble, nos soirées ensemble. On passe même nos nuits cote à cote au travail. Enfin, quand tu m'assignes à une enquête avec toi.

Grissom : c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on travaille plus souvent ensemble ? Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour nous de ne pas être 24h sur 24 collé l'un à l'autre. Et puis, comme ça l'équipe ne se doute pas trop de ce qui se passe. Déjà qu'avec notre situation on pourrait croire au favoritisme.

Sara : Je ne me lasserai jamais d'être en permanence à tes cotés. Mais justement, on ne fait qu'être à coté. On ne partage rien.

Grissom : C'est faux Sara. Encore cet après-midi on est allé à la piscine avec Antoine. Il me semblait qu'on avait tous trois passé un agréable moment. Et le dessin animé avant de coucher Antoine ? Tous les 3 pelotonnés sur le canapé dans ce doux câlin.

Sara : Je ne dis pas le contraire Griss. On passe de très bon moment ensemble, avec Antoine. Mais depuis ces derniers mois, on n'a pas passé un seul instant seul tous les deux.

Grissom : Antoine avait besoin de nous.

Sara : Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Grissom : Sara, on n'a jamais été aussi proche et complice.

Sara : Proche et complice. Oui, mais comme quoi ? Amis ? Parents séparés ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Griss. Je veux plus. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas embrassé

Grissom : Il y a quelques minutes, mais tu m'as interrompu

Sara : Un bisou dans le cou. Je te parle d'un vrai baiser.

Grissom se rapproche de Sara, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il hésite à la serrer contre lui. De peur qu'une nouvelle fois il la repousse.

Grissom : Dans quelques secondes si tu t'interromps et que tu me laisses faire.

Sara : Arrête Griss. Je ne veux pas d'un baiser furtif au labo. Vite fait par peur de se faire prendre. Je veux t'embrasser à pleine bouche. Te faire passer mon amour dans un échange enflammé et brûlant de désir.

Grissom : Noël. On ne s'est pas embrassé ainsi depuis Noël

Sara : 3 mois Griss. 3 mois

Grissom : Moi aussi je veux plus Sara. A moi aussi tes lèvres me manque. Moi aussi je veux t'aimer, je veux te faire l'amour. Mais on ne peut pas s'embrasser devant Antoine.

Sara : C'est bien le problème. On ne s'accorde aucun moment pour nous deux.

Grissom : Comment on fait alors ? On fait garder Antoine le jour pour qu'on puisse être ensemble et la nuit pour qu'on puisse travailler ?

Sara : Non. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais on doit réussir à trouver un moment pour nous. On ne peut pas jouer les couples modèles, vivre par et pour Antoine, en passant à coté l'un de l'autre. Je ne supporterais pas longtemps une telle situation. Et puis, même vis à vis d'Antoine ce n'est pas honnête.

Grissom : Tu as raison. Je vais trouver une solution.

Grissom s'apprête à sortir déjà loin dans ses pensées. Il doit rejoindre son bureau et se plancher assidûment sur le planning de son équipe, sur ses horaires… Il doit trouver une solution.

Sara le retient par la main et l'attire à elle. Elle passe sa main sur sa joue. Plonge son regard dans le sien.

Sara : Toute l'équipe est sur le terrain ?

Grissom : Oui

Sara : Les laborantins sont tous en pauses ?

Grissom un sourire aux lèvres : Oui

Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle passe ses mains derrière sa nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se défend pas. Bien au contraire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore de son corps brûlant. Il accentue le baiser, demandant de sa langue l'accès à cette bouche accueillante. Sara répond à cette requête. Ils entament un lent balai, goûtant, suçant, aspirant, caressant l'autre. Que c'est bon de se retrouver.

A bout de souffle il se sépare. Front contre front.

Grissom : On va trouver une solution Sara. Très, très vite. Sinon je vais devoir faire poser des serrures à mon bureau. Où je vais être dans l'obligation de prendre douches froides sur douches froides

Sara : Et pourquoi ne pas faire poser des serrures aux douches ?

_Grissom : cette femme va me tuer !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'heure de la fin de service a sonné. Sara se dépêche de partir.

Son service s'est plutôt bien terminé. En fait, après sa petite pause avec Grissom, tout c'est magnifiquement enchaîné.

Elle a pu réunir tous les éléments nécessaires à l'inculpation de son suspect. Une affaire de classée.

Et surtout, Grissom a tenu sa promesse. Il a trouvé une solution. Du moins pour leur premier vrai rendez-vous en tête à tête.

Flash back

Sara se rend dans le bureau de Grissom. L'enquête est bouclée. Tous les indices, toutes les preuves sont prêtes à être remises au procureur. Elle n'a plus qu'à remettre son dossier à Grissom pour validation et signature.

Elle entre dans son bureau. Il est en pleine réflexion.

Sara : Le planning. Il planche encore sur le planning. On est que 5 CSI en le comptant, quelques laborantins et c'est à chaque fois un casse tête pour gérer les congés, les absences. Heureusement qu'il ne supervise pas l'équipe de jour avec son effectif qui est au moins le double du notre. Il n'aurait presque plus de temps pour enquêter sur le terrain. Une catastrophe. Il dépérirait sous cette montagne de papiers administratifs.

Sara : Gil

Grissom : Oh Sara. Entre.

Sara : Mon rapport pour clore notre enquête. Tu n'as plus qu'à relire et signer.

Grissom : Oui, pose ça là. Tu veux bien fermer la porte s'il te plait ?

Sara le regarde avec un immense sourire, les yeux brillants.

Sara : Tu as fait poser un verrou ?

Grissom se lève. Contourne le bureau et la prend dans ses bras.

Grissom : Non, pas encore.

Il l'embrasse rapidement et se détache d'elle. Les couloirs grouillent de monde. C'est la fin du service. Les membres de l'équipe de nuit gagnent les vestiaires avant de s'orienter vers la sortie. Les membres de l'équipe de jour qui vont commencer leur journée se précipitent dans la salle de repos espérant trouver le réveil dans un café infecte.

Grissom : Jeudi soir tu es de repos.

Sara : Tu as encore changé le planning ? Heureusement que je n'avais rien prévu samedi. Qui a demandé à changer son jour de repos ?

Grissom : Moi

Sara : Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton samedi ?

Grissom : Je travaille samedi, et je ne peux pas m'absenter, une réunion.

Sara : Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi échanger nos jours si tu ne peux pas prendre ton samedi ? Tu as échangé avec une troisième personne ? Tu m'étonnes que tu te prennes la tête avec ton planning.

Grissom : Stop Sara. Dommage qu'il y est tant de monde dans ce couloir. J'ai un moyen très efficace de te faire taire.

Sara : Ah oui ? Je vais peut être continuer à parler. Indéfiniment

Grissom pose chastement et rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Sara.

Grissom : Je n'ai pas échangé nos jours. J'ai déplacé ton jour de congé en même temps que le mien. Jeudi nous sortons. C'est officiellement notre premier rendez-vous. Je te prépare une belle soirée ma Sara. Tenue de soirée exigée.

Sara le regarde incrédule. Oui, évidemment une soirée, ensemble. Antoine chez sa nounou Abby. Ils le récupéreront à midi, comme tous les jours. Cette soirée n'existera que pour eux.

Sara : Tu veux dire notre **second** rendez-vous ?

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Quelle belle promesse. Ils vont enfin se redécouvrir. Faire vivre cet amour qui les consume.

Grissom : Oui, le second.

Fin du flash back

… : Sara

… : SARA

Sara : Oh, Judy, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qui y a t'il ?

Judy : Cet homme assis là bas. Ca fait une heure qu'il t'attend. Il voulait absolument te voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer. Je ne le connais pas. Il n'a pas voulu donner son nom. Et puis, tu ne répondais pas. Alors il attend là.

Sara : Judy, Judy. Tout va bien. Tu as bien fait de ne pas le laisser entrer dans le labo. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut.

Sara s'avance vers les bancs qui servent de petite salle d'attente. L'homme lui tourne le dos. Il a l'air assez grand. Plutôt carré, large d'épaule. Blond.

Se sentant observé, l'homme se retourne. Ses yeux bleus, aussi froids que de la glace, rencontrent ceux de Sara.

Elle se fige sur place. _Non. Non, pas lui. Pas cet homme. Pas ici. Dans son monde, dans son labo. Pas maintenant. Pas dans le présent. Pas dans son futur avec Gil._

L'homme se lève. Il s'approche de Sara. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne peut pas bouger. Il la prend dans ses bras. _Réagit Sara. Réagit. Repousse le. Son odeur. La pression de son corps sur le mien. Ses mains dans mon dos. Elles se déplacent. Elles me caressent. Je ne veux pas. Il ne doit pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Réagit Sara. Part. Fuit._

… : Sara, je suis heureux de te revoir

Sa voix. Douce, mielleuse, vile, fausse, avide.

Ce son la sort enfin de sa léthargie. Elle rompt rapidement cette étreinte. Elle le repousse avec violence.

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

… : C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami ?

Sara : ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ami Franck


	32. Chapter 32

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Il y a quelques chapitres de ça, vous attendiez que Sara raconte son _toute _son histoire à Griss. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour retarder ce moment, mais nous y voilà. Alors les deux prochains chapitre sont à lire comme on retire un sparadrap. Vite et d'un coup sec.

Merci de continuer à me suivre. Merci de vos encouragements, maCAdam, Chriscarter, Sidle, MissSidle, Henirrep, Totally, Cerisier, Nanou, Angel et ma tite soeur...

Chap 32 :

La fin du service a enfin sonné. Tout en regagnant l'accueil, Grissom se remémore sa nuit de travail.

_Drôle de nuit. _

_D'abord cette rencontre avec mon équipe dans la salle de repos. J'ai interrompu une conversation. Passionnante apparemment cette conversation. Et embarrassante pour certains. Greg ne savait plus où se mettre le pauvre. Apparemment, je faisais l'objet de cette discussion. Sara aussi je suppose. Faut dire, depuis l'annonce de ma paternité, nous sommes le sujet de conversation préféré de tout le labo. J'ai juste intercepté les dernières répliques de Jim et de Greg. J'ai l'impression que Cath prend mal la nouvelle. Ou tout du moins le fait que je ne lui aie rien dit. Mais je ne pouvais pas. _

_J'adore Cath. C'est une amie sincère, de longue date. J'ai confiance en elle. Mais je n'aurais pas réussi à accepter ses sermons. Parce qu'à coup sur, elle m'aurait fait la morale. "Gil, tu ne peux pas te jeter aveuglement dans cette histoire, fais un test de paternité ». « Sara est une fille adorable, mais… ». Je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait permise de partager mes confidences avec qui que ce soit. J'en suis sûr même. Elle a toute ma confiance. Si comme le dit Jim, elle lance des rumeurs à mon propos, c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment blessée. Faudra que je prenne le temps de dîner avec elle. Qu'on se parle. Je me demande bien quelle rumeur elle a pu lancer ?_

_Et puis, ma petite discussion avec Sara. Elle a raison. Notre vie ne peut pas être exclusivement tournée vers Antoine. Il faut qu'on aménage notre temps de manière à s'accorder du temps ensemble. Rien que pour nous. En fait, rien n'est plus simple. J'imagine très bien nos journées à venir. La nuit à travailler, cote à cote. Le matin ensemble, petit déjeuné, et dodo dans son lit, cote à cote. Enfin, pas vraiment cote à cote, plutôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et puis, je n'envisage pas que dormir dans ce lit ! Et enfin, le reste de la journée tous les trois, Sara Antoine et moi. Repas, sieste et n'importe quelle activité tant qu'on peut la partager. Oui, on va se construire une belle vie. Et tout commence jeudi. Notre second rendez-vous. Quelle belle promesse !_

Arrivée au comptoir de l'accueil, il se dirige vers Judy. Il doit encore voir deux, trois petites avec elle. Des messages pour les membres de l'équipe de jour. Du coin de l'œil il aperçoit Sara.

Grissom : _Qu'elle est belle. Même après une nuit de travail elle est resplendissante. J'aime vraiment quand elle remonte ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Ca me renvoie toujours à notre première rencontre. Que de beaux souvenirs. C'est qui cet homme vers qui elle se dirige ? Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu._ _Il a l'air assez grand. Plutôt carré, large d'épaule. Blond. _

L'homme se lève pour saluer Sara. Grissom l'observe, le dévisage.

_Grissom : Des yeux bleus. Tellement froid. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Je sais, je ne devrais pas juger sur les apparences. Mais tout ce qui se dégage de cet homme, c'est de l'avidité, de la convoitise. On lit tant de mépris dans son regard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il prend Sara dans ses bras. Il n'a pas le droit de prendre ma femme dans ses bras. Il la caresse. Ses mains se déplacent dans son dos. Je suis glacé et pourtant je sens mon sang bouillire. Je ne peux pas laisser faire. Non, je dois contrôler ma jalousie. Je ne peux pas intervenir comme ça et jouer les maris jaloux. Que vont penser nos collègues ? Je n'ai aucune légitimité d'agir ainsi. Et que va penser Sara d'une telle intervention ? Elle ne mérite pas une relation avec un macho égoïste qui ne la laisse pas vivre. Après tout, elle peut bien avoir des amis. Non, pas d'amis comme cet homme. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne semble pas honnête. Et surtout pas d'ami qui_ _l'étreint ainsi. Ses mains ne cessent pas de bouger. Encore quelques centimètres et elles seront sur ses fesses. Je vais le massacrer. Pourquoi Sara le laisse faire ?_

_Sara : Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je dois bouger. Faire un geste, dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais agir. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi paralysée ? Je ne suis plus sa victime. C'est finit. Bouge Sara. Mais si. Je suis toujours sa victime. Je serais toujours sa victime. Cette agression est ancré en moi. Dans mon esprit. Dans chaque cellule de mon corps. A chaque homme qui me touche sans que je ne le veuille, qui m'étreint de façon suggestive sans autorisation, je redeviens cette victime. Je reste prisonnière de mon corps. Incapable de réagir. Incapable de me défendre. Je reste prostrée sous ses mains. Je ne veux pas sentir ses mains dans mon dos. Stop. Arrête Franck. Tes mains doivent cesser leur course._

Le regard de Grissom passe alors sur Sara.

_Grissom : __Sara ! Ma Sara. Elle semble figée. Elle est surprise de voir cet homme. Son regard est vide. Ses yeux ne reflètent que de la peur. Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi._

Grissom se rapproche du couple. Sara réagit enfin. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Grissom. C'est toute la force dont elle avait besoin. E_lle peut y lire tout son amour, son inquiétude. Pas besoin de mot. Un geste de sa part et il sera là, près d'elle. __Gil. Mon amour. Je peux enfin surmonter cette peur. Peur d'être à nouveau victime. Peur de revivre ce cauchemar. Tu es là. Tu veilles sur moi. Tu es là pour me protéger. Pour me procurer ta force. _Elle repousse violemment l'homme.

_Grissom : __Finalement elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Son regard est de nouveau plein de vie. Rempli d'une haine que je ne lui connais pas. J'ai déjà vu Sara énervée, en colère. Je suis même souvent l'objet de sa colère. Mais je n'ai jamais lu une telle violence dans ses yeux. Qui est cet homme ? Que lui veut-il ? Pourquoi réagit d'elle ainsi ? Avec agressivité, hostilité._

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Grissom : Même sa voix est déformée. Par la rage, mais je sens une pointe d'angoisse, de peur.

… : C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami ?

_Grissom : Un homme de son passé. Ami ? Tout dans son attitude à lui, le prouve. Tout dans l'attitude de Sara démontre le contraire. C'est Sara que je crois. Ma confiance en elle est inébranlable. Et cet homme ne me plait pas. Son regard vicieux rivé sur ses formes délicates. Qui glisse de ses lèvres pleines, vers sa poitrine généreuse, son ventre plat, ses longues jambes fines. Il la mange du regard sans aucune gêne. Je ne supporte pas ce regard insistant. Qui ne masque rien de son désir d'elle. _

Sara : ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ami Franck

_Grissom : Franck. C'est donc lui. Celui avec qui elle s'est consolée de mon départ. Elle devrait être heureuse de retrouver cet homme qui lui a si vite fait oublier notre histoire. Cet homme vers qui e__lle s'est précipitée. Oubliant notre amour. Stop Griss. __C'est du passé. Repense à ces dernières semaines. Cet homme n'a plus aucune place dans sa vie. Mais que se passera t'il si elle retombe dans ses bras ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Pas encore. Pas maintenant qu'on a un avenir ensemble. Stop Griss. Stop. Ne pense pas au pire. Sara m'aime. Je l'aime. Nous avons un adorable enfant ensemble et dans quelques mois on formera enfin une famille. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai confiance en l'avenir. J'ai confiance en Sara. En nous. Et puis, rien qu'à voir la réaction de Sara, elle ne semble pas ravie de revoir ce Franck. Loin de là. Mais que c'est il passé entre eux pour qu'il y ait tant de haine en elle ?_

Franck avance vers Sara. Un sourire flamboyant sur les lèvres. Sara recule.

Franck : A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui m'as quitté Sara. Pour ce prof. Tu m'as brisé le cœur tu sais. Mais je t'ai pardonné. Je suis revenu vers toi. Je t'ai montré mon amour.

Sara : Ton amour ?

Il continue d'avancer, tendant une main vers son visage. Sara est bientôt contre le mur.

Franck : Tu sais très bien que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre Sara. Nos vies sont unies. Heureusement que j'étais là pour toi. Pour te consoler de ta séparation.

Il pose sa main sur la joue de Sara dont le dos est collé au mur.

_Sara : Il est trop fort. Je ne peux pas le combattre. Et puis, c'est vrai. Il a raison. Il est revenu pour me soutenir. Pour me consoler du départ de Griss. J'étais anéanti par cette séparation. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, pour essuyer mes pleurs. Il a été un soutien. Mais NON. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de mettre sa main sur ma joue, pas le droit de m'embrasser. J'ai dit non. Je suis sure d'avoir dit non. Et puis… non. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai eu aucune prise la dernière fois. Pourquoi y arriverai-je aujourd'hui ? Dit lui non. Enlève cette main de ta joue._

_Grissom : Elle tremble, elle est morte de trouille. Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi cette paralysie ? Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ? Pourquoi elle ne dément pas ses propos ? Je veux qu'il retire sa main de se joue. Sara semble loin, très loin dans son monde. Ce n'est pas Sara. Ses yeux sont vides, distants. Ils n'expriment plus rien maintenant. Ni colère, ni peur. Rien._

Franck : Mais on va reconstruire notre amour Sara. On va former une famille

_Sara : Réagit Sara. Cesse de reculer. Ne le laisse pas faire, ne le laisse pas te toucher. Mais non, rien ne sert de lutter. Il est plus fort. Je suis paralysée._

_Grissom : Quelle famille ? C'est moi la famille de Sara. Antoine et moi. Je ne peux pas laisser Sara dans cette situation. Je veux retrouver ma Sara. Battante, fière. Je dois intervenir. La libérer de cette peur. De cette emprise que cet homme a sur elle. _

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a le temps d'intervenir. Jim qui arrivait à l'opposé se précipite sur Franck. Il l'éloigne violement de Sara. Il le plaque contre le mur opposé.

Jim : Un problème Sara ?

Sara reste sans voix. Toujours sous le choc.

Franck : Doucement, doucement. Nous sommes de vieux amis. On ne fait que discuter. Et bien dit moi Sara. Tu les fais toujours tous craquer. Tous les hommes à tes pieds. Prêt à te défendre. Tu les choisis de plus en plus vieux décidément.

Sara ne répond pas. Elle reste dans son monde. Luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pour ne pas pleurer, hurler. _Merci Jim. Merci d'être toujours là pour le protéger._

_Jim : ne prend pas la peine de relever ses insinuations. Cet homme n'en vaut pas la peine. Rien dans son attitude ne me donne confiance. Il est arrogant, sûr de lui. Je ne pense pas que Sara ait de tel ami. Un regard vers elle et cette soi-disant amitié ne tient plus du tout. Elle est ailleurs. Jim reste entre cet homme et Sara. La protéger un peu, faire un rempart de mon corps. L'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Elle semble apeurée, perdue_

Jim : Je connais tous ses amis. Qui êtes vous ?

Franck : Franck. Franck Cornell.

Jim : Oh, LE Franck ?

_Grissom : Elle a parlé de son aventure avec ce mec à Jim ? Ils sont bien plus proches que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi est elle toujours aussi apathique ?_

Franck : Ah, je vois que tu lui as parlé de moi Sara. Tu vois que tu tiens toujours à moi.

Jim : Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Vos exploits sont répertoriés dans nos archives.

Franck : Evidemment. On a voulu se renseigner sur le passé de Sara. Et vous êtes tombé sur notre petite altercation. Un mal entendu entre Sara et moi.

_Grissom : de quoi parlent t'ils ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Altercation avec Sara, répertoriée dans nos archives ? Il a levé la main sur elle ? C'est ça. Il la battait. Comme son père avant lui. Débarrassée de l'emprise paternelle et tombe sous le joug de ce Franck. _

Jim : un mal entendu qui a été jugé et pour lequel vous avez été condamné à quinze ans de prison.

_Grissom : Quinze ans de prison ? On ne prend pas quinze ans pour violence conjugale. A moins que… Non._

Franck : Oui, quinze ans. Mais je n'ai fait que cinq ans. Relâché pour bonne conduite.

_Jim : relâché au bout de cinq ans. Mais c'est quoi ce système ? A quoi ça sert qu'on se décarcasse ? _

Franck : Oh, je vois bien votre colère. Mais cinq ans c'est déjà beaucoup pour une erreur de jugement.

Jim : Les jurés vous ont condamné à l'unanimité. Comment pouvez vous encore nier ce que vous avez fait à Sara ?

Franck : Je croyais vraiment que Sara était consentante.

Sara : Consentante ? J'étais à bout de force. Je voulais juste un ami pour me réconforter. J'avais confiance en lui. Je l'ai laissé entrer. Je l'ai laissé me prendre dans ses bras. Me consoler. C'est en partie ma faute. Mais lui il voulait plus. Sous prétexte de notre relation passée. Et il en a profité. Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour lutter. Je n'ai pas dit non assez fort. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il avait tout pouvoir. J'ai cru ses paroles. J'ai cru qu'il avait le droit, même si moi je voulais pas. Après tout c'était un ami.

Jim : parce que quand on vous dit non, on est consentant ?

_Grissom : Au mon dieu non. Pas ça. Pas à Sara. _

Franck : Je voulais juste la réconforter de s'être fait plaquer. Etre un soutien pour elle.

_Grissom : non. NON. C'est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti. Sara. Pourras tu me pardonner ma Sara ? Je t'ai abandonné et par ma faute tu t'es retrouvée entre les mains de cet homme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces douleurs ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur toi ? Par ma faute. _

Franck : Mais je ne t'en veux pas Sara. Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être méprise sur mes intentions. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir envoyé en prison. C'est du passé.

Il tente de se rapprocher de Sara. Mais Jim s'interposer.

Jim : Vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici.

Franck : Je ne crois pas que Sara soit d'accord avec vous. N'est ce pas Sara ? Veux-tu vraiment que je parte.

_Sara : Oui, oui je veux qu'il parte. Parle Sara. Parle. Ne le laisse plus s'approcher. Ouvre la bouche. Cri. Hurle. Murmure. Chuchote. Mais dis stop. Dis-lui de partir. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi il a un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Pourquoi je suis paralysée depuis son arrivée ? Je ne veux pas être ainsi. Je suis une femme forte. Indépendante. Battante. Armée. Entraînée. Et face à lui je ne suis plus rien. Juste une victime de viol. _

Voyant cet homme tenter de s'approcher de Sara. Sara toujours dans cet état de léthargie, au bord des larmes, Grissom s'approche enfin. Il s'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La protéger. La soutenir, qu'elle retrouve sa contenance face à Franck. Qu'elle trouve en lui la force de l'affronter.

_Sara : Grissom. Les bras de Grissom. Son odeur, sa douceur. La simple chaleur de son corps me suffit pour me calmer. Donne-moi ta force Gil._

Franck : Ah, ce cher Docteur Grissom. Ne manquait plus que lui.

Grissom : On se connaît ?

Franck : Je suis déçu que vous m'ayez oublié. Moi je ne vous ai pas oublié Docteur Grissom. Comment pourrais-je oublier l'homme qui m'a pris ma femme ? Celui qui m'a volé ma vie avec Sara, avec mon fils. Antoine c'est ça ?

_Grissom : Antoine, MON fils. Il n'a rien à voir avec cet homme. Comment connaît-il mon fils ? Pourquoi il connaît son nom ? Je dois intervenir. Protéger ma famille, Sara, Antoine. Mon fils. Aucun doute là-dessus. C'est __**mon**__ fils. Jamais cet homme ne s'approchera de lui. Jamais plus il ne posera ses mains sur Sara. Ma famille. Je les défendrais becs et ongles._

Grissom : Comment connaissez vous le nom de mon fils ?

Franck : Votre fils ! C'est vite dit ça. Moi je trouve qu'il me ressemble. Je peux tout autant que vous revendiquer sa paternité

Grissom : Aucun doute n'ait possible. Mais nous pouvons immédiatement faire un test de paternité.

Franck : Sûrement pas ici. Dans ce labo ou ces gens vous sont dévoués.

Grissom : Où vous voudrez. Je sais qu'Antoine est mon fils. Et je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui.

Franck approchant de Gil : Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire

_Sara : C'est surprenant de voir comment le corps et l'esprit interagissent en fonction de la situation. _

_J'ai été la petite fille battue par son père. Ne pas bouger. Les coups s'arrêtent plus vite si on reste immobile. Le prédateur se lasse plus rapidement si on ne réagit pas. Seul mon esprit me permettait de lutter, d'apprivoiser la douleur de mon corps. La douleur. Ce n'est qu'un sentiment. Un simple sentiment que l'on peut maîtriser, comme la peur, l'amour… Ridicule Sara. Depuis quand on maîtrise un sentiment ? Et bien moi, je domptais ma douleur, ce n'est peut être pas un sentiment. Mon esprit soutenant mon corps. Et inversement. Mon corps, si meurtri qui exprimait ma survie à mon esprit. Tant que mon corps me fait mal c'est que je suis en vie. _

_Et puis, plus tard, mon esprit a déserté mon corps. La seule façon de supporter ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur moi, c'était de séparer mon corps et mon esprit. Je suis partie loin, un instant j'ai regardé mon corps subir ses assauts. Puis je suis partie, dans le souvenir de mes journées avec Gil. Gil. Son image, sa tendresse lui seul pouvait me permettre de surmonter cette épreuve. _

_Après, pendant de nombreux mois mon corps et mon esprit ont lutté, l'un contre l'autre. Mon esprit rejetant ce corps si salle. Mais ils ont finit par se réconcilier. _

_Et aujourd'hui, ils vont faire front. Finit la petite fille battue, finit cette femme agressée. Place à la mère. Antoine. Mon fils. Notre fils à Gil et moi. Tu ne me fais plus peur Franck. Tu n'approcheras pas de mon fils. Tu ne briseras pas mon couple. Notre famille est la chose la plus importante et je vais me battre. Tu n'as aucune chance._

Sara : Ne t'approche plus de moi Franck. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. De prêt ou de loin. Je ne veux pas que tu approches Antoine non plus. Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Gil est son père. Toi… Toi, tu n'es rien. Rien. Seulement un cauchemar du passé.

Franck : Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça Sara. Souviens-toi de tous ces merveilleux moments passés ensemble. Et puis, notre dernière nuit. Ah oui, tu peux clamer à tous que je t'ai forcée. Les jurés t'ont cru. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que tu le voulais autant que moi. Tu as aimé mes caresses, mes baisers. Tu as aimé que…

Sara : Ca suffit. Stop.

Sara s'effondre dans les bras de Gil. S'en est trop pour elle_. Je ne supporte plus de le voir, de le sentir. Je ne veux pas qu'il la replonge dans cette nuit là. Comment peut-il encore nier ce qui s'est passé ?_

Jim s'empare de Franck et le conduit manu militari hors du labo.

Jim : Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir traîner ici. Ni à proximité du moindre endroit que fréquente Sara.

Franck : Et, on est dans un pays libre non

Jim : pas pour vous. Je vais demander une ordonnance du juge pour vous interdire d'approcher de Sara ou d'Antoine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom : Sara. Sara, il est parti. Je suis là.

Mais Sara ne réagit toujours pas. Elle reste prostrée contre lui. Les dernières paroles de Franck l'ont replongée dans l'enfer de cette nuit. Envolées en fumé ses belles résolutions. _Ne me lâche pas Gil. Seul ta chaleur, ta force peut m'aider à tenir._

Grissom finit par la porter dans ses bras avant de la conduire chez elle.


	33. Chapter 33

Titre : Une famille

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Avec un petit peu de retard et toutes mes excuses.

Merci de continuer à me lire. Merci Chrisscarter, TotallyGSR, maCAdam, Mic, Sidle, MissSidle, saragrissom, Henirrep, Nanou, Angel et ma tite soeur.

Chap 3 : Explication

La route entre le labo et la maison de Sara se fait en silence. Sara reste prostrée dans son monde.

_Sara : Cesse de tremb__l__er comme ça. Gil et Jim prennent les choses en main. Je suis en sécurité maintenant. Je dois juste penser à l'avenir. Notre avenir à Antoine, Gil et moi. Gil. Comment va t'il prendre la nouvelle ? Il a compris maintenant. Il sait. Je ne veux surtout pas lire de pitié dans ses yeux. Je ne supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme une victime. Je veux juste qu'il continue de m'aimer comme avant. Avant qu'il sache. Mais va t'il seulement en être capable ? Si jamais il fait marche arrière. Si il m'abandonne, je serais perdu. Je ne peux plus avancer sans lui. J'ai peur de son regard sur moi. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus poser ses mains sur mon corps, qu'il refuse de me faire l'amour. Peur qu'il refuse le combat pour son fils. Peur qu'il nous abandonne. Peur qu'il se renferme dans son monde._

Grissom essaie tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route. Mais à intervalles réguliers ses yeux se posent sur la forme avachie à ses cotés.

Grissom : Sara. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je me sens tellement responsable. Si j'étais resté. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça. J'aurais dû l'empêcher. Mon dieu, toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dite récemment au sujet de ta relation avec Franck. Mais comment je pouvais imaginer une telle chose ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit. Toi qui souffrait, qui essayait de m'expliquer ce que tu as subit. Et moi pauvre bougre, au lieu de t'aider je t'ai enfoncé. Aveugle à ta douleur, concentré sur la mienne. Tu es tellement forte ma Sara. Comment as-tu réussit à garder ça pour toi. Tu es tellement formidable avec moi, n'importe qu'elle femme m'aurait craché leur douleur, leur colère au visage. Et toi, non. Je t'accuse de tromperie, je refuse de t'écouter, je t'oblige à tirer un trait sur ce passé. Et toi tu encaisses, tu acceptes, sans mots dire et avec un sourire. Simplement pour m'épargner. Je ne te mérite pas mon amour.

Arrivé devant la maison, Sara reste immobile. Elle ne veut pas croiser le regard de Grissom. Elle ne veut pas sortir de cette voiture. Quitter cette bulle. Ce confort dans lequel elle se trouve. Elle refuse d'entrer dans sa maison.

Sara : _l'__heure est venue. Je __dois tout raconter à Grissom. Je veux qu'il comprenne. Je ne veux pas qu'il imagine tout est n'importe quoi. Cette histoire est la mienne. Je dois y faire face. La partager avec lui. Comme je le connais je suis sure qu'il est en train de se culpabiliser._

Grissom est descendu. Il ouvre la porte de Sara. Avec un sourire timide il lui tend la main. L'invite à sortir du véhicule. Elle le suit sans mot dire. Seulement consciente de la chaleur de cette main dans a sienne. Cette main qui va la sortir de cet enfer. Il la guide à travers sa maison. L'installe sur le canapé. Immédiatement Sara se cale dans le fond, collant son dos au dossier. Remontant ses jambes vers sa poitrine. Entourant ses jambes de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur ces genoux.

Grissom la laisse quelques minutes. Le temps d'aller lui préparer un thé chaud. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle trouve un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Le temps qu'il se prépare à entendre la pire des confessions. Il ne veut pas l'entendre. Mais il le doit. Pour aider Sara à faire face. Pour qu'ils avancent tous les deux ensembles. Pour qu'ils luttent cote à cote pour chasser ses démons, ses cauchemars. Pour qu'il cesse de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Quand il revient Sara n'a pas bougé. Elle tremble. Il s'assoie à ses cotés dans le canapé. Prend sa main dans la sienne et y dépose le mug de thé chaud.

D'un geste machinal, elle porte cette tasse à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud n'a aucun effet. Il ne fait que lui brûler l'œsophage, mais elle a toujours aussi froid. Son corps de ne cesse de trembler.

Grissom : Sara. Sara.

Elle lève péniblement la tête vers Grissom.

Sara : _Ca y est. Plus possible de faire marche arrière. Le moment est venu de tout lui dire. Mon agression. Ma grossesse._

Grissom : Sara, va prendre une douche chaude. On a tout le temps.

Il pose sa main sur sa joue. La caresse doucement. Sara cherche ce contact, s'appuie sur cette main. Absorbant la chaleur qu'elle lui procure. Elle se perd dans la douceur et la tendresse da son regard. Cette bouffée d'amour qu'elle lit dans le bleu de ses yeux la réconforte et l'effraie encore plus. _Oui, il est là. Il est prêt à m'accompagner dans cette confession. Il ne veut pas fuir. Pour le moment. Comment va-t-il réagir face à cette horreur ? Comment va-t-il réagir quand il apprendra que j'ai failli tuer notre enfant. Mon dieu, Antoine. Heureusement que tu avais une furieuse envie de vivre mon ange, que tu as décidé de rester bien au chaud au creux de mon ventre. Même si finalement tu t'es montré pressé de découvrir ce monde. Je n'aurais pas survécu à ta perte. Je le reconnais enfin. Ma vie serait tellement vide sans toi._

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara : Oui. J'y vais. Ca devrait me réchauffer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tel un automate, Sara se rend dans sa chambre. Récupère des affaires propres. Se dirige vers la salle de bain. Se déshabille. Et passe enfin sous la douche. Les tremblements de ses mains ne lui facilitent pas la tache pour régler la température. C'est froid. Trop froid. Toujours trop froid. Pourtant la température est réglée au plus fort. Impossible de mettre plus chaud.

Sara se laisse submerger par ses souvenirs, sa douleur. Elle plaque son dos à la paroi de la douche et glisse doucement le long pour se recroqueviller sous le jet d'eau.

Et voilà. Elle se retrouve des années en arrière. Elle pensait avoir digérer cette histoire. Elle pensait que cette agression était du passé. Enfoui dans sa mémoire. Loin. Qu'elle n'aurait plus d'impact dans sa vie. Mais c'est faux. Elle était à peine terrée sous la surface de son esprit. A peine recouverte de beaux souvenirs, de beaux rêves pour l'avenir.

Elle reste là. Recroquevillée sous cette douche si froide. Laissant ses larmes couler. Elle veut faire face. Elle doit faire face. Son esprit vient se nicher très profondément dans son corps. Incapable de le faire à nouveau fonctionner.

En parler à Warrick lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'était un peu débarrasser de ce fardeau. Partager ce poids avec un ami. Comment avait elle réussi à lui dire ? Pourquoi avait elle pu lui parler ? Pourquoi la simple pensée de révéler cette histoire à Grissom la panique ainsi ? Elle l'a déjà fait une fois, ce devrait être plus facile. Mais non. Elle sait que non. Mettre à nouveau des mots sur ça. L'exprimer à Gil. Voir son visage se déformer par la colère, la tristesse, la pitié, l'impuissance, la culpabilité. Je n'y arriverais pas. Si, je dois y arriver. Pour Gil, pour Antoine, pour moi. Notre amour est indéfectible. Cette histoire ne peut l'ébranler.

Cinq minutes encore. Je me donne cinq petites minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une demi-heure qu'elle est sous cette douche. Une demi heure que je me ronge les sangs. Un quart d'heure que j'hésite à aller voir si tout va bien. Comment ça pourrait « aller bien » ? Sara. Ma Sara violée. Ce monstre qui revient la provoquer. Elle paraît forte comme ça. Mais je sais qu'elle est fragile. Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'enfer qu'elle a enduré. Je ne veux pas. Je veux juste être là. Pour elle. La prendre dans mes bras. Effacer ses peines, ses douleurs.

Enfin il se décide à aller voir comment va Sara. Cette douche dure depuis trop longtemps. Il frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse.

Grissom : Sara

Seul le bruit de l'eau lui répond. Il entrouvre la porte. Un nuage de vapeur l'accueil.

Grissom : Sara ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Juste cette douche. Il ouvre plus grand, jette un œil dans la pièce. Un épais brouillard de vapeur chaude l'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit.

Grissom : Sara, je vais entrer.

Il entre. Sara est toujours sous la douche. Mais il ne voit pas sa silhouette à travers la porte vitrée de la douche. Il la cherche dans cette douche. Ses yeux tombent alors sur sa forme repliée sur elle même dans le fond de la douche. Son cœur se serre à cette image. Il ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

Il attrape une serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche. Sara ne le regarde pas. Il coupe rapidement l'eau. Cette eau brûlante. Il l'aide à se relever et sortir de cette douche avant de l'enrouler dans la serviette.

Il la serre contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos avant de la frotter tendrement.

Sara se laisse faire. Elle tient fermement les pans de la serviette contre sa poitrine, enfonçant sa tête dans le coup de Grissom.

Grissom : Tu devrais aller te coucher Sara.

Sara plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Grissom. Son regard est déterminé.

Sara : non

Grissom : Tu es épuisée.

Sara : Non. Demain je n'aurais plus la force

Grissom : Ca peut attendre

Sara : Non. Je suis prête. Je dois partager mon histoire avec toi.

Grissom : Je t'attends dans le salon

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara entre dans le salon alors que le jour pointe le bout de son nez. Elle ferme les rideaux avant de rejoindre Grissom dans le canapé. Il s'est assoupi. Elle le regarde quelques minutes avant de se décider à le réveiller. _Je suis prête. Il est temps de partager mes démons. Lui seul peut m'aider à les porter. Maintenant. Demain ce sera trop tard. _

Elle glisse sa main dans sa barbe et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'effet est immédiat. Il plonge son regard océan dans ses yeux rougis par les pleurs mais déterminés et pourtant d'une telle douceur. _Elle est prête._

Il tend la main vers la lampe, mais Sara arrête vivement son geste.

Sara : Non, n'allume pas s'il te plait.

Grissom ne peut qu'accepter cette requête. Il peut comprendre.

Sara : Recule toi.

Elle le repousse dans l'angle du canapé. Qu'il soit bien calé au fond entre le dossier et l'accoudoir. Les jambes sur le siège. Et vient s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos coller à son torse. Grissom l'enlace automatiquement.

_Sara : voilà. Le noir. Le dos tournée. Je suis incapable de lui raconter en face. Mais confortablement installée dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Là, dans ce cocon d'amour je peux commencer mes confidences. Profiter de ce moment de sérénité, dans quelques minutes ce sera finit._

_Grissom : sent son cœur se serrer. Voilà. On y est. Le noir. Sans oser me faire face. Si c'est ainsi qu'elle peut aborder cette confession, pas de problème. Même si ça me fait mal. Elle a peur de ma réaction, de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans mes yeux. Mais je vais lui prouver mon amour, lui prouver qu'elle peut compter sur moi._

Sara : Je suis désolée Gil

Grissom : Désolée ?

Sara : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parler plus tôt. Désolée que tu l'ai appris de cette manière.

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Voulant la sentir pleinement contre lui.

Grissom : Sara… Sara, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas savoir. C'est moi qui t'ai imposé ce silence. Je… Je suis désolé de toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dite.

Sara : Non Gil. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Depuis on c'est rapproché, on envisage un avenir ensemble. Ca fait partie des choses que tu dois savoir. C'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance c'est juste que….

Grissom : Stop Sara. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ta confiance. Et ça n'aura aucun impact dans la confiance que je te porte. J'aurais dû comprendre et t'aider, partager ce fardeau avec toi plutôt que de ne voir que ma douleur.

Sara : J'aurais réagi comme toi. C'est ma faute

Grissom : Et si on arrêtait de s'excuser ?

Sara entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Gil.

Sara : oui. Tu as raison

Le silence les enveloppe. Grissom ne veut pas la brusquer. Ils ont le temps.

_Sara : pourquoi c'est si difficile. J'ai déjà mis des mots sur ce drame, plusieurs fois. Aux policiers quand j'ai porté plainte. Aux jurés lors du procès. A Warrick. Et pourtant c'est à chaque fois comme la première fois. Je peux oublier entre chaque révélation. L'enfouir dans mon esprit, loin. Et quand j'en reparle, je le rends de nouveau réel._

Grissom sent que le corps de Sara se tend. _Comment l'aider ?_ Il libère ses mains de celles de Sara. Les fait glisser dans son dos. Les remonte vers sa nuque et commence à la masser doucement, espérant libérer un peu la tension.

Grissom chuchotant : prend ton temps Sara.

La douceur de ses mains, la chaleur de son souffle dans son coup, l'assurance de son amour à cet instant même, sont tous ce dont elle avait besoin.

Sara : J'ai connu Franck à San Francisco lors de ma dernière année d'étude. On était dans la même classe. On est devenu amis. Il me faisait rire, oublier mon passé. Et puis on avait le même métier. Il pouvait comprendre quand je rentrais très marqué par un crime plus atroce que les autres. Les autres garçons partaient en courrant. On a finit par sortir ensemble. Ca a duré un an. Mais le travail qui nous avait rapproché à finit par nous éloigner. Je travaillais dans l'équipe de jour, lui dans celle du soir. Mais surtout, il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la pression. Il s'est fait dépasser. Il est de devenu froid, fermé sur lui-même. Pour finalement être agressif. Je n'ai pas supporté. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas concevoir un avenir avec un homme comme lui. Je ne voulais pas devenir ma mère. Sans compter que finalement notre histoire était plus basé sur de l'amitié, sur le confort de l'habitude. Alors j'ai rompu. C'est bizarre que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui

Grissom : Je devrais ?

Sara : Il était inscrit au séminaire de science médico-légal où on s'est rencontré. Il a participé à tes exposés

Grissom : je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour la jolie brune assise au premier rang qui n'arrêtait pas de me poser des milliers de questions. Je crois qu'elle essayait de me draguer.

Sara : Elle a réussi ?

Grissom : elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard.

Sara : Je crois qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Tu l'as viré de ta présentation dès le deuxième jour. Souviens toi du gars qui a commencer à parler pendant ton intervention. T'accusant de n'être là que pour draguer, de n'avoir aucun résultat probant sur l'utilisation des insectes pour aider à la résolution des crimes.

Grissom : Oh, oui, je me souviens maintenant. Il remettait en cause tout mon exposé.

Sara : c'était lui.

Après un nouveau silence :

Grissom : Tout ça ne me dit pas comment

Sara : J'y viens. Ok

Silence. Profonde inspiration de Sara. Grissom glisse son bras gauche jusqu'à son ventre où ses doigts retrouvent ceux de Sara et se mêlent à eux. Il passe son bras droit autour de son coup pour l'attirer contre lui. Qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe

Grissom : Je t'écoute Sara. Je suis là, avec toi. Pour toi.

Sara : Le lendemain de ton départ il est venu à la maison pour s'excuser de son attitude au séminaire. J'étais fatiguée. Anéantie pas ton départ. Il a tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas. Il a commencé à me réconforter. Il a été adorable, un vrai ami. Il a préparé à manger. Il a loué un film. Il a réussi à me faire sourire. Et puis, tout a dérapé. Il a voulu plus. Il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Mais il n'a pas écouté. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était trop fort. Il m'a frappé. Il a arracher mon Tshir, mon pantalon et…..

Pendant tout ce récit Grissom essaie tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses émotions. La culpabilité d'abord. Puis la haine montant progressivement pour cet homme. Il resserre encore son étreinte pour Sara. Il veut lui prodiguer un peu de sa force.

Sara : Je suis désolé Gil. Je ne peux pas.

Grissom : C'est rien Sara. J'en sais assez. Pas besoin de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles plus loin dans cette description.

Grissom n'a de cesse d'embrasser sa tempe.

Grissom : Je suis tellement désolé Sara. Si seulement j'étais resté.

Sara : et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu serais bien parti un moment ou un autre ?

Grissom : Mais j'aurais pu….

Sara : Il serait venu un autre jour. Je suis la seule responsable. Je lui ai ouvert ma porte Gil. Je l'ai laissé entré. Je l'ai laissé me prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Grissom : Sara, tu n'y ais pour rien. C'est lui le seul responsable. Tu n'as fait qu'accepter le soutien d'un ami. Il a abusé de ta confiance.

Sara : Je sais. Alors pourquoi je me sens coupable ?

Grissom : c'est la force des violeurs Sara. Faire porter leur faute sur leur victime. Mais tu as su faire face. Tu as porté plainte, tu as témoigné. Il a payé grâce à ton courage de porter cette affaire devant les tribunaux.

Sara : C'était si dur Gil. Les policiers voulaient des détails sur l'agression. Le juge voulait des détails sur l'agression. Mon avocat voulait des détails sur l'agression. Les jurés voulaient des détails sur l'agression. Tout le monde voulait des détails, plus de détails, toujours plus. Comment il a posé ses mains, comment il a déchiré mes vêtements, comment il

Grissom : Sara, moi je n'en veux pas de ces détails. Je te veux juste toi, entière, vivante, forte dans mes bras. Ne me donne que ce que tu veux Sara. Je suis là seulement pour t'écouter, te soutenir. Je ne poserais pas de questions.

Sara : Merci

S'ensuit un nouveau silence avant que Sara ne reprenne

Sara : je n'ai pas su tout de suite que j'étais enceinte. J'étais en pleine crise de dépression. Entre ton départ, ton absence, le viol, le procès. J'ai mis les nausées, l'arrêt de mon cycle sur le compte de la dépression. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai fait un malaise et que j'ai été hospitalisée. Quand j'ai appris cette grossesse, j'étais catastrophée. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire de cet enfant ? Compte tenu de l'environnement familial dans lequel j'ai grandi, je n'envisageais pas franchement d'avoir un enfant. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Le délai légal d'avortement était dépassé. Gil, tu te rends compte, j'ai envisagé l'avortement.

Le cœur de Gil s'arrête. _Antoine, mon fils. Le petit bonhomme qui fait battre mon cœur. Qui m'apprend à vivre, à aimer. J'aurais pu ne pas connaître tous ces bonheurs_.

Sara : J'oscillais sans arrêt entre joie et tristesse. Quand j'imaginais que c'était ton enfant, c'était un vrai bonheur. Un petit bout de toi qui grandissait en moi. Mais il pouvait aussi être le bébé de Franck. Et dans ces cas là je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir aimé un enfant qui me rappelle sans cesse la pire chose qui me soit arrivée.

_Grissom : si seulement j'avais été là. Sara n'a pas plus que moi profiter des joies que procure une grossesse. Elle n'en a eu que des désagréments._

Sara : Quand il est né j'ai eu tellement peur. Il était si petit. Si fragile. J'ai compris à ce moment là que quelque soit son père Antoine serait toujours mon fils. Mon amour. J'aurais pu le perdre. Par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas pris soin de ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. Je ne m'alimentais pas ou peu, je ne me reposais pas. J'aurais pu le perdre Gil.

Grissom : Mais il est là. Bien en vie. Il était juste pressé de rencontrer sa maman. De la réconforter. Tout va bien maintenant Sara. On va lui construire un petit nid douillet où il va pouvoir développer ses ailes en douceur. Grandir dans l'amour de sa mère, la fierté de son père.

_Sara : Il ne m'en veut pas. J'ai failli tuer notre enfant. Mais non. Il s'en moque, il parle du futur._

Grissom : Et je serais toujours près de toi maintenant

_Sara : Notre futur_

Dans ce nouveau silence, alors qu'ils s'assoupissent après cette longue et éprouvante journée, Sara relance la conversation. Doucement, presque un murmure.

Sara : Antoine est vraiment ton fils.

Grissom : tu as fait faire un test ADN ?

Sara : oui. Je voulais être sûre. Sûre que Franck ne reviendrais jamais dans ma vie pour me prendre mon fils.

Grissom : Je n'ai jamais douté qu'Antoine soit mon fils. ADN ou pas. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé, adopté. Antoine m'a pris mon cœur. On est lié, par nos âmes, nos cœurs. Qu'importe qu'on partage ou pas le même patrimoine génétique. On partage ce même amour pour toi. C'est mon fils. Je me serais battu pour lui, quel que soit ses gênes.

Sara tourne enfin la tête vers Gil. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi sérieux. Un fin sourire se dessine sur se lèvres. Son regard plein de douceur se pose sur elle. Elle peut y lire tout son amour, pour elle, pour Antoine. Il pose un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa tête dans son coup.

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara : Hum ?

Grissom : J'aimerais qu'Antoine porte mon nom.

Pour seule réponse il sent les larmes de Sara rouler dans son coup.

_Grissom : Oui, dans quelques semaines Antoine portera mon nom. Il sera officiellement mon fils. Et dans quelques mois, toi aussi tu porteras mon nom sara._

Il s'endorme là, dans le canapé, tendrement enlacés. Leur cœur tourné vers un avenir radieux.


	34. Chapter 34

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Des grands, GRANDS Mercis pour vos messages Chrisscarter, TotallyGSR, maCAdam, Sidle, MissSidle, Henirrep, Mic, saragrissom. Et de **gros** bisous à Nanou, Angel et ma tite soeur qui m'aident réellement à avancer.

Chap 34 : Réveils

Grissom se réveille doucement. Une douleur lancinante dans les cervicales. _Et merde, je me suis encore endormi dans le canapé de mon bureau._

Il prend lentement conscience de son environnement. _Je ne suis pas dans mon bureau. La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux est plus … naturelle. Des chatouilles dans mon cou, un poids sur mon corps. Des chatouilles dans mon cou ? Un poids sur ma poitrine ? Sara. Les cheveux de Sara. Sara. Sur moi. Endormie sur moi. Oh oui, ça y est, tout me revient. _

Il plonge son regard vers elle et tombe directement dans ces yeux caramel. Elle est déjà réveillée. Un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres auquel il répond chaleureusement.

Grissom : Premier réveil ensemble. C'est drôle ce petit malaise. On n'a pas à proprement parlé passer la nuit ensemble. A peine une heure de sommeil l'un sur l'autre. Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, rien de physique. Et pourtant, je me sens comme au réveil d'une première fois. Un peu gêner. Gêner de savoir comment elle va réagir, de savoir comment je dois agir. C'est ridicule. Certes nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, pourtant elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Son âme. Sa confiance. Tout ça est ridicule. La gêne n'a pas sa place ici. On a tant partagé. D'autant que je suis très heureux de me réveiller avec Sara dans mes bras.

Sara : C'est notre premier réveil ensemble. Et pourtant je me sens bien. Aucune gêne. Il a été tellement adorable tout à l'heure. S'il avait dû fuir il l'aurait fait bien plutôt. Mais non, il a tout encaisser dans broncher. Au contraire il s'est montré prévenant, attentif. Je ne veux plus me réveiller autrement que dans ses bras.

Grissom : Bien dormi ?

Sara : Trop court. Mais, j'ai un matelas très confortable.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Toute gêne est complètement envolée.

Sara : Si on allait terminer cette nuit dans un lit digne de ce nom ?

Grissom : ce ne serait pas de refus. Quelle heure il est ?

Sara : 10h00. Encore deux petites heures de sommeil.

Grissom : Je prends

Alors qu'il fait mine de se lever, Sara ne bouge pas. Au contraire, elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le force à se renfoncer dans le canapé. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont d'une telle intensité qu'ils imposent le silence à Grissom.

Sara : Merci

Grissom : de quoi ?

Sara : De m'avoir écouté sans juger, de ne pas m'avoir poussée au delà de mes limites, d'être là, de me pardonner.

Grissom est complètement décontenancé. Il ne sait pas ce qui le trouble le plus. Ses paroles, la tonalité de sa voix, son regard. _Que répondre ? C'est à moi de lui dire merci. Merci de m'avoir accorder sa confiance. Merci de m'avoir donner un fils. Merci de m'avoir attendu si longtemps. Merci d'avoir pardonner mes erreurs. Merci de… Laissons tout ça dans le passé. Tirons un trait et regardons devant nous._

Grissom : Je t'aime Sara.

Face à un tel aveu, Sara sent les larmes lui montrer aux yeux. _Il a mis tant de douceur dans ces mots. Tant de sincérité. Tout est oublié. Laissons le passé derrière nous. Construisons notre avenir._

Grissom pose ses mains sur ses joues. De ses pouces il efface les larmes qui commencent à perler. Son regard tendre, plein de promesses s'accroche à celui de Sara. Elle ne peut quitter ces petites fenêtres sur son âme. Cette porte qu'il lui ouvre pleinement pour la laisser pénétrer son cœur, son esprit. Elle reste fixée sur ses yeux dans lesquels elle voudrait se noyer à jamais.

Enfin ils se sont trouvés. Pas besoin de plus. Tout est dit dans cet échange de regards, dans ce mélange de leur souffle chaud, à travers le contact de leur peau.

Sara : Je t'aime Gil

Alors, pour sceller ce pacte vers un amour commun Sara initie un baiser. Délicat, sensuel. Mais rapidement, il se transforme en un baiser passionné. Sara voulant trouver refuge dans sa bouche. Retrouver le contact de sa langue. Jouer de cet instrument pour faire raisonner à l'unisson leurs soupirs de bien être.

Grissom accepte cette caresse. Il y répond avec bonheur. Ses mains prennent possession de son dos, hésitant sur leur destination : épaules, creux des reins ? N'arrivant pas à se décider, une se pose dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre entre ses omoplates. La pressant contre lui. L'étouffant dans sa soif de la sentir contre lui.

Les mains de Sara qui jusque là s'étaient cantonnées à s'emmêler dans ses boucles grises commencent également leur parcours. Sa main gauche s'arrête rapidement, trouvant refuge dans sa nuque. L'autre continue vers son torse. Ses doigts agiles et fins procurant à Grissom des milliers de frissons. S'arrêtant ça et là, pour caresser, pincer, chatouiller.

Se laissant attirer par ce torse puissant et chaud, la bouche de Sara délaisse celle de Grissom pour suivre sa main. Doucement elle pave un chemin de baisers le long de son cou, au rythme des palpitations de cette artère palpitante. Elle s'arrête sur le premier bouton de sa chemise qui, aussi tôt, n'est plus un obstacle à son désir.

Trop étourdi par les caresses de Sara, Grissom ne prend pas immédiatement conscience de la situation. Il se laisse complètement envahir par son désir, par le désir de sara. Ses mains n'arrivent toujours pas à s'accorder sur leur destination, prenant leur indépendance, s'éloignant de plus en plus. L'une d'elle a glisser sur la courbe gracile de ses fesses, tandis que l'autre s'accroche à la nuque de Sara dans un geste désespérer pour la retenir vers lui, pour prolonger se baiser. Mais déjà elle lui échappe, le laissant vide, abandonné.

Les autres boutons ne résistent pas plus longtemps et Sara poursuit son chemin. Ouvrant lentement cette chemise, découvrant délicatement cette peau chaude, douce. Sa bouche s'attarde sur ses pectoraux tandis que ses mains glissent sur sa taille, plongent dans son dos pour se frayer un chemin sous son pantalon.

Reprenant pied à la réalité, Grissom interrompt Sara.

Grissom : Stop Sara, stop

Sara le regarde incrédule.

Sara: Ne ma dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie Gil.

Grissom : Ce n'est pas ça Sara. Tu le sais bien.

Sara pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour se relever. Une lueur de déception et de colère dans les yeux.

Sara : Non. Non, je ne sais pas. Tu dis m'aimer mais tu me repousses.

Grissom ne la laisse pas s'enfuir. Il la plaque rapidement contre elle à nouveau. La serrant fermement contre lui. Elle niche sa tête dans son cou.

Grissom : Regarde moi Sara.

Sara fuit ce regard. Trop effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. _J'y ai cru. J'ai cru qu'il me pardonnait. J'ai cru qu'il pourrait oublier, ne pas tenir compte de ce que j'ai subit. Mais non. Voilà, ça a irrémédiablement changé notre relation. Il ne veut plus me faire l'amour. Il ne veut pas me blesser._

Grissom : S'il te plait Sara.

Ce n'est pas une demande, une prière. Lentement elle accroche ses yeux au sien. Une multitude de sentiments s'y bousculent. L'amour, la culpabilité, l'envie, le désespoir, la tristesse, le désir. Une vraie bataille s'est engagée dans l'esprit de Gil. Et pour le moment c'est sa sagesse qui l'emporte. _Mais je serais incapable de résister longtemps à de tels assauts. Sara._

Grissom : Je t'aime Sara. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

Sara : tu ne profites de rien. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux te faire l'amour. Maintenant. J'ai besoin de sentir ton amour. J'ai besoin de tirer un trait sur ce passer. Savoir que tu m'aimes.

Grissom : Je t'aime.

Sara : Alors laisse moi faire

Grissom : non.

Sara : Gil, s'il te plait. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu me couves. Ca va. J'en ai envie, je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour moi. Ne me repousse pas à cause de mon passé, à cause de ce viol. Je t'aime. Et je veux te sentir en moi, je veux tes caresses, tes baisers.

Grissom : Sara, je ne peux pas. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton passé. Seulement avec notre avenir. Je ne veux pas que ça ce passe comme ça. Je me suis promis que notre prochaine fois serait fabuleuse.

Sara : Gil, elle le sera.

Grissom : Je n'en doute pas. S'il y a bien un domaine où on s'accorde parfaitement, c'est bien au lit. Au moins on sait communiquer à travers nos corps à corps.

Sara : Alors pourquoi attendre ? Je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner et te laisser seul au réveil si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

Grissom : Je suis sérieux Sara. Pour moi c'est un nouveau départ qu'on se donne. Je veux que cette prochaine fois marque le début de notre nouvelle relation. Une première fois Sara. Je veux qu'elle soit différente des deux précédentes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit provoquée par le besoin désespéré de s'appartenir avant une séparation. Ni qu'elle soit motivée par l'énergie du désespoir, le besoin irrépressible de se sentir vivant dans les bras de l'autre.

Sara : On s'est peut être donné l'un à l'autre pour de mauvaises raisons, mais le désir et l'amour était présent. Et je ne regrette rien. C'était fabuleux, sauf l'après évidemment.

Grissom reste sourd à cette pique. _Oui, je n'ai été qu'un idiot, mais c'est finit. Je vais me réveiller tous les jours à tes cotés maintenant. Plus jamais je ne te repousserais._

Grissom : pour moi aussi ces nuits restent gravées en moi et je les chérie. Mais aujourd'hui je veux plus. Et je ne me laisserais pas guider par ce besoin de tirer un trait sur le passé, de se tourner vers l'avenir. Moi je veux juste te faire l'amour pour combler mon envie de te faire vibrer, de te prouver mon amour à travers mes gestes, mes mots. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'assouvir un besoin physique, mais de communier, d'unir nos âmes. Et notre première fois sera issue d'une merveilleuse soirée romantique. Sans pressions, sans influences extérieures. Juste nous, notre amour, notre désir attisé tout au long de cette soirée.

Sara est très touchée pas cette déclaration. Il est si déterminé. Il veut tant que tout ce déroule à la perfection. Je ne peux que partager cette envie. M'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras sera suffisant pour ce soir.

Sara : Et c'est pour quand cette soirée ?

Grissom : T'as pas oublié ?

Sara : Je suis pas sûre d'attendre jusqu'à jeudi tu sais.

Grissom : On peut essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien échanger son jour de repos.

Sara pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle attrape la main de Grissom et se dirige vers les chambres. Au moment de se séparer, alors qu'il veut se rendre dans la chambre d'amis, elle l'attire contre elle.

Sara : Tu viens avec moi

Grissom : Je croyais qu'on était d'accord Sara

Sara : Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien

Grissom : Je ne suis pas sûre que moi je ne tente rien !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soleil qui perce vivement à travers les rideaux tombe directement sur le visage de Grissom. Il tente de lutter, remontant la couette sur ses yeux, mais rien n'y fait. Alors, grognon par le manque de sommeil, il quitte progressivement le monde des rêves. A la frontière entre rêve et réalité, il se remémore sa nuit. Courte nuit. Entrecoupée de nombreux réveils.

Finalement le monde de la réalité n'est peut être pas si mal. Il va retrouver Sara. A plusieurs reprises il s'est réveillé, la sentant bouger contre lui. Des années à dormir seul. Il va devoir se réhabituer à partager son lit. Mais à chaque réveil, un sourire illuminait son visage. Retrouver Sara dans ses bras. L'admirer, sentir ses cheveux. Frôler sa peau, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Son désir de la voir, de la sentir contre lui, de respirer son odeur le convainc de se réveiller. Il se retourne de son coté, un sourire radieux, prêt à plonger dans son regard.

Mais son cœur se déchire quand sa main ne rencontre qu'une place vide et froide. Sara n'est pas là. _Elle est partie._ _Elle m'a abandonné. Alors c'est ce sentiment que je lui ai laissé de notre première fois. Je comprends mieux sa douleur, sa colère envers moi. Pourtant c'était prévu. On savait tous les deux que je devais repartir pour Végas. Mais là ? Où est elle ? Elle m'a promis de ne pas me laisser. Je me sens si vide, si seul. Pourquoi être partie. Je voulais me réveiller dans ses bras. Je voulais traîner un moment dans le lit. La serrer contre moi. L'embrasser. La caresser. On a tant partagé. Qu'elle plus belle preuve d'amour que sa confiance. Et là, je suis seul dans ce grand lit._

Il entend la porte d'entrée claquer. _Quel idiot. Je me fais un film, la voyant déjà regretter cette nuit, m'abandonnant. Alors qu'elle est seulement sortie prendre l'air. Allée chercher des croissants pour notre déjeuner. N'empêche, même si j'apprécie l'attention, j'aurais préféré me réveiller avec elle dans mes bras._

Il tend l'oreille. Des voix se font retentir dans l'entrée. Cette petite voix aiguë, pleine de vie. _Antoine. Evidemment Antoine. Tu parles d'un abandon ! Elle m'a laissé pour aller chercher notre fils. Et moi je panique. Imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Je passe vraiment pour un enfant gâter, ne voulant pas partager Sara. Encore une fois j'ai jugé rapidement ses actes. Quel bonheur d'entendre le rire d'Antoine au réveil. Antoine._

_Merde. Antoine. Il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai passé la nuit avec Sara. Ok, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais pour lui, qu'est ce qu'il va s'imaginer. Pour lui maman et papa dans la même chambre c'est forcément qu'on est ensemble, qu'on s'aime et qu'il va vivre en famille. On a dit qu'on se donnait du temps. Il ne doit pas savoir._

_Ok, je fais quoi moi. Je ne passe pas la journée enfermé dans la chambre quand même. Et si je sors, Antoine va forcément me voir. Non, je ne peux pas._

_La fenêtre. Pas le choix. Je sort par la véranda, je fais le tour de la maison et je sonne gentiment à la porte comme si de rien était. Parfait comme plan. Heureusement que Sara a choisit une maison de plein pied. Je me vois bien escaladant un balcon pour ne pas me faire repérer par mon fils. Ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Tentant d'échapper au père possessif de ma première petite amie… Sauf que c'est à mon fils que j'essaie d'échapper. Mon fils de trois ans et demi. Ridicule. Va falloir rapidement lui dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. On est de nouveau ensemble ? Oui, on est enfin ensemble. _

_Bon, pas encore tout à fait un couple. Mais bientôt. Mais comment on va faire ? On habitera où ? Ici ? Chez moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ma maison soit adaptée à la vie d'un enfant. Et ici, c'est un peu juste pour nous trois. Ou alors on aura plus de chambre d'amis. Il me faut un bureau. Et puis, va se poser le problème de mes « animaux de compagnie ». Antoine va les adopter sans soucis. Mais Sara. Elle a été claire là dessus. Pas d'insecte chez elle. Mais ce sera chez nous. Bon, il me faut une pièce pour moi, qui fasse bureau et où je puisse avoir mes insectes._

_Il va vraiment nous falloir une pièce de plus. Voire deux si on a un autre enfant. Oui, le mieux c'est qu'on s'installe dans une nouvelle maison. Un nouveau départ pour nous tous. Une maison plus grande. Avec une chambre pour nous, une pour Antoine, une chambre d'amis, un bureau et au moins une voire deux pièces de plus. On a beaucoup d'amis qui peuvent venir. C'est ça. Bon argument. Et puis ça laisse la possibilité d'avoir d'autres enfants. Autant être prévoyant. On ne va pas déménager tout le temps non plus ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Notre futur installation alors que je ne sais même si nous sommes déjà un couple. Bien sûr que oui Griss._

Grissom s'habille rapidement. Ouvre la porte fenêtre et s'apprête à faire le tour. Perdu dans ses pensées, se projetant dans son avenir avec Sara et Antoine il n'entend pas le petit « clic ». Immédiatement suivi par un déluge d'eau.

_Oh, non. L'arrosage automatique. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis en plein au milieu. Impossible d'atteindre la porte d'entrée ou de retourner à la chambre sans être trempé jusqu'au os._

Résigné, il poursuit sa route. Il sonne à la porte. Il se retrouve face à une Sara surprise, puis hilare en face de lui. Rapidement alerté par le rire de sa mère, Antoine les rejoint. Et contrairement à toutes attentes. C'est n'est pas l'amusement qui se lit sur son petit visage, mais l'inquiétude.

Antoine : Papa, t'es trempé. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. Tu vas être malade.

Antoine attrape la main de son père et le conduit dans la salle de bain.

Antoine : Faut vite te changer. Enlever tes affaires mouiller. Maman va les faire sécher.

Sara qui les suis ne peut réprimer une grimace. _Ben oui, maman va les faire sécher. Bonjour la vie avec ces deux hommes. Je vais te les mettre au pas. Il ne va pas s'imaginer qu'il va entrer dans notre vie passer tout son temps avec Antoine pendant que je suis affectée aux taches ménagère. Rentrer dans nos vie ! Oui, une vie de famille, tous les trois. Va falloir s'organiser. Avec Grissom en plus à la maison, ça va me faire plus de travail. C'est un vrai gamin parfois. Il n'y a que voir son bureau pour savoir que ce n'est pas un as du rangement. Sans compter ses expériences qui traînent dans le frigo du labo. On va devoir instaurer quelques règles de vie. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Déjà en train d'organiser notre vie à trois alors que je ne sais même mais si nous sommes déjà en couple ? Bien sûr que oui Sara._

Arrivé devant la salle de bain, Antoine pousse Gil dans la salle de bain et se retourne vers Sara.

Antoine : Tu restes là maman. Tu peux pas rentrer avec nous. Tu peux pas voir papa tout nu.

Gil et Sara échange un regard amusé. Discrètement Gil signe à Sara

Grissom signant : Je suis pas d'accord moi

Sur ce, Antoine referme la porte et s'enferme avec Gil.

Antoine : Enlève vite ton Tshirt et ton pantalon. Je vais les donner à maman.

Grissom se prête volontiers au jeu. De toute façon s'est effectivement la seule chose à faire. Il est trempé. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Une fois en caleçon, son regard rencontre celui d'Antoine. Il a l'air contrarié.

Grissom : Qu'est ce qui se passe Toinou ?

Antoine : Tu peux pas rester comme ça. Faut que tu t'habilles.

_Grissom : Ca ne me pose pas de problème à moi de déambuler en caleçon ici. Je me sens parfaitement chez moi. Et je suis sûr que Sara ne dira rien. Quoique, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée. D'abord parce que même mon boxer est trempé et que ce n'est pas très agréable. Et je suis certain que Sara ne manquerait pas de profiter de la situation. De ma vulnérabilité ainsi presque nu en sa compagnie._

Antoine : Et ça va mettre du temps pour sécher. Faut trouver un pantalon

Avant que Grissom ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Antoine appel déjà Sara.

Antoine : maman, il faut des affaires pour Gil. Il peut pas rester comme ça.

_Sara : pourquoi ? Il est plutôt pas mal en boxer._

Antoine : faut que tu lui prêtes un Tshirt et un pantalon.

Sara : Je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Antoine : merci maman. En attendant il peut mettre ta robe de chambre ?

Sara étouffe un rire en imaginant Gil dans sa robe de chambre rose, bien trop petite pour lui.

Sara : Oui, bien sûr mon ange

Alors que Sara revient vers la salle de bain, elle les entend se disputer.

Grissom : NON Antoine. Je ne mettrais pas ce peignoir

Antoine : Mais papa, tu peux pas rester comme ca. Tu va avoir froid

Grissom : Je n'ai pas froid

Antoine : Maman va arriver, elle peut pas de voir nu

_Grissom : parce que tu crois que me voir dans ce machin rose c'est mieux. Bonjour ma virilité._

Antoine : fais pas le bébé. Tu vas le mettre pas longtemps

Grissom : Antoine, ce peignoir est trop petit pour moi

Antoine : enroule toi dedans

Grissom : NON

Sara frappe doucement à la porte, pour sortir Grissom de cette galère. Antoine peut se montrer très obstiné. Il tient de son père. Et puis, elle lui a trouvé des vêtements.

Antoine : Maman, papa veut pas mettre ta robe de chambre.

Sara : Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon il est trop petit pour lui. Et puis, comme toi je crois qu'il n'aime pas le rose. Tiens, donne lui ça.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara est tranquillement en train de préparer le repas quand elle sent deux bras puissants l'encercler. Grissom se serre contre son dos. Posant son menton sur son épaule. Sara essaie de se dégager, mais il la maintien fermement contre lui.

Sara : Gil, Antoine peut nous voir

Grissom : Hum, hum. Il est dans sa chambre. Il doit me faire un dessin d'araignée. On a quelques minutes rien que pour nous.

Convaincue, Sara ce retourne dans ses bras.

Sara : Dans ce cas.

Et sans ce faire plus prier, elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse avec fièvre. Front contre front, ils reprennent leur souffle.

Grissom : Je dois m'inquiété que tu disposes d'un survêtement d'homme chez toi ?

Sara : Je sais pas. En tout cas ça t'a sauvé la vie. Tu n'aimes pas le rose ?

Grissom ne répond pas, il esquisse juste une grimace. Une seule chose le tracasse pour le moment.

Grissom : C'est à ton frère n'est ce pas ?

Sara : Non, ce n'est pas à Sam

Grissom : Tu m'expliques ?

Sara : Jaloux ?

Grissom : Très. Et arrête de détourner le sujet. Je veux savoir. C'est à qui ? Ca fait quoi chez toi ?

Sara : C'est à moi

Grissom : moque toi. Tu peux me le dire. Je peux tout entendre. Tu sais. C'est à Warrick c'est ça ? _Je peux vraiment tout entendre ? Non. Je suis désespérément jaloux. Moi, jaloux. Pourvu que ce soit à Warrick. Warrick c'est comme Sam. Come un frère. C'est pas grave._

Sara : C'est vraiment à moi. Je le portais pendant ma grossesse. C'est la seule chose que je supportais après sept mois. Large, pas serrée. Le top.

Grissom : J'aurais aimé te voir porter cet ensemble

Devant le nuage qui passe dans les yeux de Sara, Grissom s'en veut immédiatement.

Grissom : Sara, ce n'est pas un reproche. Juste un regret pour moi. Mais qui sait ? Tu aura peut être à nouveau l'occasion de porter cette magnifique tenue. Je suis certain qu'elle te va mieux qu'à moi.

_Sara : Il envisage une nouvelle grossesse ? D'autres enfants ? Est-ce que je veux d'autres enfants ? Avec lui, oui. Profiter pleinement de cette aventure. Ensemble. Et puis, Antoine ne cesse de réclamer un frère. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense_

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu as raconté à Antoine au sujet de notre relation ?

Grissom : Comment ça ? Rien. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Sara : Ah, oui ? C'est quoi cette histoire de t'autoriser à mettre une petite graine ?

_Grissom: Oh non. Antoine, t'as pas fait ça. Tas pas répporté à Sara notre conversation? Pas cette conversation._

Grissom : Je… euh…. Il voulait savoir comment on fait les bébés.

Sara : et… ?

Grissom : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Sara. T'étais loin. Tu le connais. Il peut se montrer têtu parfois. Surtout quand il s'agit d'apprendre.

Sara se délecte de son malaise. Pas de doute. Il est gêné. Mais elle ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Sara : Je t'écoute

Grissom : Je sais de qui il tient son opiniâtreté maintenant.

Sara : De toi bien sûr

Grissom : Je dirais plutôt de toi

_Grissom/Sara : avec nous comme parents, un enfant plus curieux et obstinés, je crois pas que ce soit possible. C'est bon de se retrouver, de se lancer des piques._

Sara : Je ne crois pas. Et donc, pour répondre à sa question tu lui as dis quoi ?

Grissom : que le papa mettait une petite graine dans le ventre de la maman et que le bébé grandissait dans son ventre_. _Il a débité sa phrase presque aussi vite que lors de son explication à Antoine. Mais je lui ai aussi dit que le papa et la maman devaient s'aimer très fort.

Sara : Jusque là c'est plutôt bien. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il m'a demandé quand tu pourrais à nouveau mettre une petite graine.

Grissom : Sara… Il voulait savoir si on lui ferait un petit frère et je

Cette fois Sara ne le laisse pas plus longtemps s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Il est adorable quand il cherche ainsi ses mots. Mais elle sait très bien de quoi il s'agit. Elle voulait seulement s'amuser un peu avec lui. Elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Sara : Donnons nous un peu de temps

Grissom : oui.

_Grissom : Elle a pas dit non. Elle a pas dit non? Elle a pas dit NON_


	35. Chapter 35

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Un petit chapitre pour ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autan que le précédent. Merci de votre soutient MissSidle, TotallyGSR, Henirrep, Chriscarter, Sidle, maCAdam, Cath.Willows. Et des bisous à Nanou, Angel, et ma tite soeur à moi.

Chap 35 : Surprise !

Plus qu'une petite heure et ce service est terminé. Plus qu'une petite heure et elle dispose de toute la journée pour se préparer. Se préparer à LA soirée. Sa soirée avec Grissom. Enfin. Une semaine qu'elle attend ce moment.

_Sara : Une semaine que je s'interroge sur où ? Où va-t-il m'emmener ? Restaurant ou dîner aux chandelles chez lui ? Tout ce que je sais c'est « tenue correcte exigée ». Restaurant. _

_Et après ? Cinéma, club de danse, fête foraine. Si, si Gil Grissom est capable de me faire passer une soirée romantique sur un grand huit, ou mieux, sur la grande roue._

_Et enfin où allons-nous finir cette soirée ? Chez lui ? Chez moi ? Dans un hôtel luxueux ? Pas l'hôtel, trop anonyme, trop fréquenté, trop… Pas chez moi. Chez moi c'est trop familial. Antoine y est trop présent. Chez lui. Mais où chez lui ? L'entrée ? Le salon ? La chambre ? L'entrée, probablement. Une semaine que je résiste à son désir, qu'il résiste à son désir. Non, trop précipité. De la douceur, du romantisme. Le salon, non, trop inconfortable son sofa. Trop peuplé, avec toutes les photos de papillons, les cadres d'insectes. Sa chambre, oui, de l'intimité, de la chaleur. Non, un mélange de toutes ces pièces. Des baisers sur le pas de sa porte à peine refermée. Des caresses dans son sofa. Et l'amour dans son lit._

_Une semaine que je m'interroge sur le quand. Je ne sais toujours pas à qu'elle heure il passe me prendre. Dès que Antoine est couché. C'est vague. Et puis il faudra encore que je me prépare après avoir couché Antoine chez Abby. Sans compter qu'il est à l'autre bout de la ville pour son enquête. Il n'est pas encore rentré. Il a promis d'être à l'heure. Qu'elle heure ? Dès qu'il est rentré ? Dès qu'il a finit de ranger les indices au labo ? Dès qu'il a bouclé son affaire ? Oh non, ça c'est un coup à repousser ce rendez-vous. Et ca, c'est hors de question. Notre « premier » rendez-vous, c'est CE soir. Dans tous les cas, CE soir. _

_Mais quand ce soir ? Avant le dîner ? Après ? A la fin de la soirée après le dancing, fête foraine ou autres surprises ? Un peu tout à la fois. Embrassades avant à la maison avant de partir dîner. Caresses sous la table pendant le dîner au restaurant. Jeux sensuels lors des danses, sur les manèges. Et enfin, enfin, l'amour de retour à la maison._

_Une semaine que je m'interroge sur le comment ? Comment vais-je m'habiller ? Tenue correcte. D'accord, mais c'est quoi ? Un pantalon classe avec chemisier ? Un tailleur jupe ? Une robe ? Pas le pantalon, trop formel, trop masculin. Pas le tailleur jupe, trop strict, trop travail, témoignage au tribunal. La robe, oui, une belle robe de soirée, noir décolletée. Et puis, robe de soirée égale, chaussures assorties. Talons hauts ou pas ? Oui, talons hauts. Mais avec chaussures confortables dans la voiture au cas où. _

_Et les sous vêtements ? Avec ? Sans ? Sans, pour ce que je vais les garder. Non, non, avec. Avec bien sûr. Il aime faire ses propres expériences, avancer doucement. C'est bien plus sensuel de se découvrir. Et puis, il ne sera pas insensible au galbe que dessine un soutien gorge. Dentelles ? Simples ? Couleur ? Blanc ? Simple évidemment. Ne pas se retrouver stoppés par un petit bout de tissu qui ne veut pas se laisser retirer sous ses doigts impatients. Couleur sûrement, en fonction de la robe que je vais choisir. _

_Et puis comment ? Non, stop. Ça, pas de question à ce poser. A l'instinct, suivant l'envie et l'humeur du moment. Mais en douceur, sans précipitation. Découvrir lentement son corps. Faire monter le désir. Le caresser, l'embrasser, le ressentir…_

_Une semaine que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Attiser le désir ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Maintenant je suis tendue comme un arc à l'idée de ce soir. Alors que lundi, j'étais parfaitement détendue, prête pour lui. Mais cette petite pointe d'angoisse est la bien venue. J'adore tous ses sentiments qui me traversent. Amour, impatience, anxiété, désir, sérénité, excitation…_

Oui, on a bien fait d'attendre. Cette soirée va être parfaite. Notre communion sera grandiose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara : Enfin. Six heures. Le service est terminé. Juste le temps de passer à l'accueil poser deux, trois documents, signer quelques feuillets, et je rentre chez moi. Dormir un peu pour me reposer avant ce soir. Si toute fois j'arrive à dormir !

Alors qu'elle discute au comptoir de l'accueil avec Judy, elle aperçoit Cath en pleine discussion avec une petite fille. Enfin, discussion est un bien grand mot. Disons que Cath parle à cette enfant qui reste muette comme une carpe, les yeux dans le vide. Cath semble perde doucement patience face au mutisme de cette enfant.

Sara : Qui est ce ?

Judy : Je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivée ici, il y a une bonne demi-heure. Tout ce qu'elle a dit c'est : « Gil »

Sara : elle a demandé à voir Griss

Judy réprime une petite grimace : _Griss ! Quand même. Oser appeler le Docteur Grissom ainsi. Quel manque de respect ! D'accord, tout le monde l'appel ainsi. Il m'a déjà dit d'arrêter de le vouvoyer. Mais c'est le patron. Je ne me vois pas l'appeler Griss et le tutoyer. Ou alors si… peut être… en privé… Gil… Je me demande s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il est un peu bizarre avec toutes les expériences farfelues qu'il fait au labo, mais quel charme, quel charisme. Depuis qu'il s'est laissé poussé la barbe, c'est un vrai supplice. Je me vois bien faire quelques expériences avec lui. Judy ! A quoi tu penses. Ca ne va pas ? C'est ton patron. Le docteur Grissom. Mon patron… dommage… De toute façon il est marié à son travail. Aucune femme ne peut avoir une place dans sa vie. Quoique. Sara a bien réussi à le mettre dans son lit. Oui, mais c'est tout. Evidemment, ils ont un enfant ensemble. Mais ça veut rien dire. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Non, le docteur Grissom vit seul. Ca se saurait si Sara et lui…_

Sara : Judy !

_Sara : Elle est braiment adorable notre Judy. Toujours un mot gentil, une attention. Mais elle est souvent dans la lune. D'une timidité maladive quand il s'agit de parler à Griss. Et puis ce refus catégorique de le tutoyer. Je me demande si elle ne craque pas un peu pour lui. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Pas moi c'est sûr. C'est Grissom après tout. Il ne laisse aucune femme indifférente. Son charme, son coté énigmatique, sa sollicitude, sa gentillesse. Des mots tout ça Sara. Son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillants, sa barbe qui lui donne un coté baroudeur et qui le rend si sexy et surtout son jolie p'tit cul ! Et tout ça, c'est à moi !_

Judy : oui ?

Sara : La petite fille, elle a demandé à voir Grissom ?

Judy : Oui, je crois. Elle a juste dit « Gil ». Depuis elle ne parle plus. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas là. Qu'elle devait retourner voir son papa et sa maman. Mais elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a rien dit. Elle est juste allée s'asseoir sur le banc. Alors j'ai appelé Cath. Il doit y avoir un problème. Une petite fille d'à peine six ans. Toute seule dans ce labo. Qui cherche le Docteur Grissom.

_Sara : J'oubliai, quand elle n'est pas intimidé par Griss, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles. Impossible de l'arrêter. Elle sait tout sur tous. Faudra qu'on soit discret avec Gil ; Je suis sûre que l'info arrivera au labo par Judy. Mais sans elle, on serait tous perdu dans ce labo. Elle organise les plannings avec Griss, gère nos courriers et messages, filtre les appels et les visites... Notre pierre angulaire cette Judy._

Sara : Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

Judy : Non. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?

Sara : Hummm. Tu veux bien appeler Griss s'il te plait.

Judy : C'est déjà fait. Il ne répond pas. Je lui laissé un message. Tu crois que ça peut être

Mais Sara est déjà loin, elle ne l'écoute plus. Elle se dirige vers Cath et cette petite fille. _Pourquoi une petite fille demanderait à voir Grissom. A cette heure ci. Une petite fille toute seule, dans le labo de criminologue à six heures du matin demandant à voir « Gil ». Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Aurait-il omis de me parler d'une enfant illégitime ? Non, impossible. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une des filles de Sam. Non, elle m'aurait demandée moi. Et puis, mes nièces sont de vrais moulins à paroles. Alors quoi ? Une nièce à Griss ? Je ne sais même pas s'il a des frères et sœurs._

Enfin elle arrive à la hauteur de Cath et peut voir cette petite fille. Ses interrogations n'ont plus lieu d'être. Elle a sa réponse.

_Sara : C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être ici. Je croyais qu'elle avait une famille. _

Sara : Brenda ?

Au son de la voix de Sara, Brenda lève la tête. Ces yeux vides jusqu'alors reprennent vie. Elle se lève et se précipite dans les bras de Sara. Sans la moindre hésitation, Sara la serre contre elle et lui prodigue des mots et des caresses de réconforts.

_Brenda : Sara. C'est Sara. Je l'aime bien aussi Sara. Elle s'était bien occupée de moi. Et puis Gil et elle sont amis. _

Cath : Sara, tu connais cette enfant ?

Sara : C'est Brenda

Cath réprime une grimace, mais ne peut contenir un geste d'agacement. _Sara ! La même que Grissom. Ils se sont parfaitement trouvés ces deux là. Même façon de répondre. Elle me balance son nom comme une évidence. Brenda. C'est Brenda évidement. Mais c'est qui « Brenda » ? Pourquoi « Brenda » est seule ici, à attendre Grissom à six heures du matin ? Pourquoi « Brenda » refuse de me parler. Je sais pourtant parfaitement m'y prendre avec les enfants._

Cath : ça j'avais compris, merci. Mais qui est-ce ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici. Pourquoi veut elle voir Grissom ? Ou son ses parents ?

Sara : stop Cath. Tu lui fais peur.

En effet, se laissant porter par son énervement, Cath a élevé la voix. Elle s'est rapprochée de Sara. Devant cette menace, si minime soit elle, Brenda s'est un peu plus blottie dans les bras de Sara. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, comme pour se cacher. Sara lui parle plus doucement, plus chaleureusement encore et la resserre contre elle.

Sara : Ca va ma puce. Tu es en sécurité ici. Cath ne te feras pas de mal. Elle s'énerve juste un peu vite.

Cath lui jette un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Cette enfant est dans un tel état de stress, qu'elle n'ose pas répliquer et accentuer son mal être. _Mais je réglerais mes comptes avec Sara dès que je peux._

Sara : je t'expliquerais tout ça. Bien que je sois incapable de répondre à la moitié de tes questions.

Cath radoucie : Tu peux au moins me dire qui c'est ?

Sara : Brenda. Brenda Collins.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Cath remet toute l'histoire en place et resitue parfaitement cette petite fille. Le massacre de toute sa famille. Orchestré par sa sœur. Sœur qui s'est avérée être sa mère. Elle a organisé l'assassinat de ses parents et de ses frères pour protéger sa fille Brenda de leur père. Pour que cette petite fille n'ait plus jamais à endurer son calvaire. Seulement voilà, en voulant la protéger elle en a fait une orpheline. Une petite fille traumatisée qui se retrouve seule au milieu du système social. Oui, elle sait maintenant parfaitement qui est Brenda. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle cherche Grissom, pourquoi elle est ici au lieu d'être dans son foyer d'accueil.

Voyant toutes ces questions défiler dans les yeux de Cath, Sara répond calmement.

Sara : Je ne sais pas Cath. Je ne sais pas.

_Sara : Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Aux dernières nouvelles, son assistance sociale lui avait trouvé une gentille famille d'accueil. Comment est elle venue jusqu'ici ? Une fugue ? Et pourquoi venir chercher réconfort auprès de Gil ? Il a certes suivi de loin son évolution. Mais pourquoi lui ? J'ai passé plus de temps avec elle. Pourquoi avoir fugué ? Que lui ait-il arrivé dans cette famille ? Ok. Pas la peine de paniquer. Pas la peine de se focaliser sur ces questions. Les réponses sont quelque part pas très loin. Pour le moment, l'important c'est Brenda. Il faut qu'elle dorme. Qu'elle mange sûrement aussi. Et surtout qu'elle soit entourée d'amour. Après, avec un peu de temps et de douceur elle me dira tout ça. Pas besoin de mots entre nous. Des dessins. Son regard, ses gestes. Le langage du corps._

Sara : Je la ramène chez moi

Cath : Sara, non

Pour toute réponse, Cath reçoit un regard noir de Sara, alors que Brenda s'accroche un peu plus à son cou, resserrant également ses jambes sur sa taille. Cette fois personne ne la séparera de Sara.

_Brenda : Je veux rester avec Sara. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Elle ne me force pas à parler. Ou Gil, si Sara ne veut pas de moi. _

_Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle me garderait si elle pouvait. Elle m'a parler de son petit garçon et qu'elle pouvait pas avoir deux enfants. Mais je suis grande maintenant. Je prends pas de place. Je fais mon lit toute seule. Je travaille bien à l'école. Je serait sage Sara. Et puis, je peux garder son fils. Je sais faire. Je garde les enfants de ma nouvelle « famille ». Et je pourrais lui apprendre à écrire, à faire des calculs. Pour la lecture, c'est pas possible. Je parle toujours pas. Et j'aimerais bien avoir un gentil petit frère. Pas comme ceux que j'ai en ce moment. Je suis leur bonne à tout faire. Ils me volent mes livres. Ils déchirent mes dessins que je fais pour Gil._

_Gil. Je peux rester avec Gil si Sara peut toujours pas me garder. Lui il vit tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'il a pas pu me prendre avec lui. C'est nul. Moi aussi je suis seule. On pourrait vivre tous les deux. Je lui donnerais pas de travail. Je pourrais même apprendre à lui faire à manger. De toute façon je sais déjà. Dans ma « famille » je dois préparer le déjeuner de tous les enfants. Je dois aussi ranger la maison. Je peux le faire pour Gil. Lui sera content que je le fasse. Je suis sûre qu'il me frappera pas si j'ai oublié de balayer dans un coin que personne ne voit. _

_Oui, je veux vivre avec Gil ou Sara. Ou les deux. Sara vit seul avec son fils. Gil peut vivre seul avec moi. Alors pourquoi on vivrait pas tous les 4 ensemble. Il ferait des super parents. J'aimerai tant avoir Sara pour maman et Gil pour papa. Aucun d'eux ne me prend pour une débile. Gil m'a donné des livres. Il m'apprend le langage des signes. Aucun d'eux ne me crient après parce que je ne parle pas. C'est pas de ma faute si je parle pas. J'y arrive pas. Je voudrais tant réussir et dire à Sara ou à Gil que je veux rester avec elle, lui, eux._

Sara : Je la ramène chez moi. Elle a besoin d'un bon bain, d'un repas et de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Cath : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sara. Appelle Grissom avant

Sara : Je connais déjà sa réponse

_Sara : Il sera d'accord. Il est très attaché à Brenda. Jamais il ne me pardonnerait de la laisser dans cet état. De la faire repartir comme ça dans un foyer, ou dans sa famille. _

_Cath : Evidemment que tu connais sa réponse. Il ne sait rien te refuser. Déjà avant qu'il ne sache pour Antoine. Mais maintenant c'est pire. Il ne faut pas toucher à Sara. La mère de son fils. Il est prêt à tout pour toi. Même mettre sa carrière en jeu. Parce que, à coup sûr, en protégeant Sara face aux services sociaux, il va se mettre dans une position risquée. Et il est tellement nul quand il s'agit de politique. S'il s'attire des ennuies avec les services sociaux, le sheriff ne le soutiendra pas._

Cath : Vous êtes aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre. Cette enfant doit retourner auprès des services sociaux.

Sara : Inconscients. Oui. On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser entrer dans le système. Qu'elle attention peut être portée à une enfant avec son vécu dans une telle institution. Et les « familles » n'en parlons pas. Si elle a fugué, c'est qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur la perle rare. Si seulement j'avais pris du temps pour elle. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de m'impliquer. C'est sur, seule avec Antoine que pouvais-je faire. J'aurais bien été incapable de m'occuper seul de deux enfants.

Sentant Brenda s'accrocher de plus en plus fermement à elle, Sara accentue encore ses caresses dans son dos. Elle resserre aussi son étreinte dans un geste rassurant.

Sara : Je la ramène chez moi. On verra après. Je ne la kidnappe pas. Je vais juste prendre soin d'elle. Mais je te promets d'appeler son assistante sociale pour lui dire qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.


	36. Chapter 36

Le retour vers la maison c'est fait dans le calme

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce léger report de leur "rendez-vous". Mais ça vient... Merci beaucoup maCAdam, Chriscarter, Sidle, Mic, Totally, Pitchoungirl, MissSidle, Abou, Cath.Willows, Nanou et Angel.

Et un coucou particulier à mes s2 tites soeurs... merci de me suivre dans un de mes nouveau délire, plein de bisous

Chap 36 : Brenda

Le retour vers la maison ce fait dans le calme. Brenda assise à l'arrière, perdue dans son monde. Sara essayant tant bien que mal de garder ses yeux sur la route plutôt que dans le rétroviseur.

Arrivée à la maison, Brenda reste accrochée à la main de Sara, refusant de la laisser évoluer seule dans la maison. Malgré toutes les difficultés que cela représente pour elle, Sara accepte volontiers. Evidemment, pas facile de se déchausser, d'enlever sa veste, celle de Brenda en étant ainsi liées. Mais bon, elles s'en sortent. Et les quelques péripéties ont permis de faire naître un tout petit sourire timide sur le petit visage de Brenda.

_Brenda : j'adore Sara. Elle ne me brusque pas. Elle fait que des bêtises. En enlevant sa veste elle me l'a mise à moi. Pour finalement retirer les deux vestes que j'avais sur le dos. Elles pendaient autour de nos mains jointes. Jusqu'à ce que j'accepte enfin cette séparation. A chaque fois que ma main quitte la sienne, c'est comme une déchirure. J'ai l'impression de couler. De partir loin de ce monde, me réfugiant dans le mien. Mais Sara n'arrête pas de me parler. M'enroulant dans la douceur de sa voix, m'en faisant un manteau pour que je reste bien au chaud, bien en sécurité. Là, dans cette maison, avec elle, tout près d'elle, je peux lâcher sa main. Mais je reste à quelques centimètres d'elle._

Sara : Si on commençait par un bon bain ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

_Brenda : Je sais pas. J'ai pas très envie de me laver. Et puis, je veux pas que Sara me voie nue. Elle va voir. Elle va comprendre. Mais je me sens salle. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas lavée._

Après avoir eu son accord d'un geste vif de la tête, Sara l'emmène dans la salle de bain.

Sara : Tu te déshabilles le temps que je te prépare ton bain ?

Brenda observe Sara qui ne cesse de lui parler.

Sara : Bien chaud le bain. Ça va te faire du bien. Et puis, on va mettre quelques sels de bain, faire de la mousse, que ça sente bon….

Une fois terminé, Sara se retourne vers Brenda. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle reste les yeux fixés sur la baignoire. La vapeur s'en échappe en volutes légères. Une odeur agréable de fleur parfume la pièce. Et toute cette mousse qui semble si douce et qui flotte à sa surface.

_Brenda : J'ai jamais vu ça. C'est pas comme ça que je prends mon bain d'habitude. Juste un peu d'eau à peine tiède dans le fond. Et un vieux savon qui gratte. Mais là. Sara m'a préparé un vrai bain. Rien que pour moi. Je sens les larmes me monter dans les yeux. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleurer. Je ne pleure plus depuis…_

Sara : Et ma puce, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vient vite là.

Sara s'accroupie et ouvre ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Quelque peu prise au dépourvu face à cette invitation inattendue, Brenda prend quelques secondes avant de réagir. Puis se précipite dans cette étreinte. Une larme commence à couler le long de sa joue. Rapidement suivie par une multitude d'autres

Alertée par ces pleurs, Sara se recule un peu pour faire face à ce petit visage ravagé par ce déluge. Elle tente d'endiguer ce flot en essuyant les larmes, mais rien n'y fait.

Sara : Brenda, tout va bien ma puce. Personne ne te fera du mal ici. Tu vas juste prendre un bain. Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Je ne te forcerais pas.

_Brenda : Pourquoi j'arrive pas à parler. C'est facile pourtant. Sara. J'ai pas peur avec toi. Je sais que tu vas pas m'obliger. Je pleure pas de tristesse ou de peur. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de larme pour ça. Je pleure parce que tu es si gentille avec moi. Je me sens bien dans tes bras. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je me suis pas sentie autant en sécurité et aimé._

Ne pouvant s'exprimer, Brenda passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Sara et la serre fort. Sara est à moitié étranglée par cette étreinte, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle la laisse faire. Caresse son dos, ses cheveux. Ne la brusque pas. Rien ne presse.

Enfin Brenda se déshabille lentement pour prendre son bain. Montrer à Sara que oui, là avec elle, tout va bien. Elle essaie tant bien que mal de sourire. Mais les sanglots, l'empêchent de se maîtriser. Elle plonge rapidement dans l'eau chaude. _C'est agréable. Je me sens comme dans un cocon bien chaud. _

Sara ne peut réprimer une grimace en voyant les bleus répartis sur ses maigres bras. Des bleus de toutes les teintes. On pourrait presque se servir de ses bras pour créer un nuancier allant du violet foncé au bleu pale.

_Sara : Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as fuguée. Mais il reste encore tant de questions. Plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment. _

Sara : Je te laisse te laver ma puce. Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de te trouver un pyjama. Et te chercher une serviette.

Devant sa mine paniquée, Sara enchaîne :

Sara : Je ne te laisse pas. Promis. Je vais juste à coté. La porte reste ouverte. Comme ça on va continuer à se parler.

_Brenda : Oui, on se parle. Enfin, toi tu parles et moi j'écoute. Ça me va. De toute façon, même si je pouvais, qu'est ce que je pourrais te raconter. Ma journée à l'école. Seule au fond de la classe à boire les paroles de la maîtresse. Il y a qu'à l'école que je me sens bien. Enfin, quand j'y vais…_

Alors que Sara s'éloigne en parlant, Brenda observe la pièce. _Un peignoir rose, celui de Sara. Un petit, bleu, celui de son fils. Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Je dois savoir ça. C'est important. _…Les pyjamas d'Antoine sont trop petits pour toi… _Antoine. Ne pas oublier. Trois brosses à dents. Trois ? __**Trois**__ grandes serviettes. __**Trois**__ petites serviettes. __**Trois **__gants de toilette. …_ Les miens trop grands… _A chaque fois les mêmes couleurs. Rose pour Sara. Bleu clair pour son fils. Et gris/bleu. Gris/bleu pour qui ? Sara a un mari ? _… Qu'est ce qu'on va te trouver… _Un rasoir d'homme. Sara a un mari. Maintenant qu'elle a un mari, elle va pouvoir me garder. Sara et son mari peuvent bien s'occuper de deux enfants. En plus moi je suis très sage. _… Le pyjama d'une de mes nièces peut être… _Je prends pas de place. Je vais pouvoir rester dans sa famille. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Le mari de Sara voudra sûrement pas d'une petite fille comme moi. Il va vouloir un enfant a lui. Un bébé de lui et Sara. Pas d'une petite fille qui a déjà huit ans, qu'arrive pas à parler._

Sara : Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Un vieux Tshirt à moi. Ça te fera une robe de nuit parfaite.

Brenda rive son regard à celui de Sara. Sara est bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle y lit. De la culpabilité, de la peur, de l'émerveillement, de l'espoir, de la tristesse, de la mélancolie, de …

_Brenda : Je me suis pas lavée encore. Sara va me gronder que je sois pas prête. Il est vraiment beau ce tshirt. J'aimerai vraiment rester avec Sara. C'est possible ? Non. Non. Demain je vais retourner en foyer. Ou pire, dans ma nouvelle « famille ». C'est pas grave. Tant pis. Profite de ce moment._

Contrairement aux craintes de Brenda, Sara ne la gronde pas. Au contraire, elle s'approche s'accroupie près de la baignoire et commence à laver ses longs cheveux. Après les avoir mouillés, elle les enduit de shampoing et commence un petit massage. Brenda se détend sous ses doigts experts. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à cette douce caresse. Elle oublie tout l'espace de cet instant.

_Sara : Ce qu'elle est tendue. Elle se comporte comme un petit animal traqué. Elle a eu un mouvement de recul quand j'ai commencé à la toucher. Les gestes affectueux ne doivent pas être légion dans sa famille. Elle commence à se relaxer. Rien de tel qu'un petit massage. _

_Brenda : C'est une drôle de sensation. Je me sens bien. Sara est douce. _

Une fois terminé, elle se relève.

Sara : Alors, quel savon tu veux ? Senteur vanille ? Fruits rouges ? Menthe ? Non, pas menthe, ça c'est pour les garçon. C'est pour Antoine et Grissom.

_Brenda : Grissom ? Gil Grissom ? Gil a son savon ici ? C'est Gil le mari de Sara ? Si c'est Gil alors il vit plus seul. Il va pouvoir me garder. __**Ils**__ vont pouvoir me garder. Non, rêve pas. Ils ont leur vie. Un petit garçon, des nièces. C'est pas parce que c'est Gil que ça change quelque chose. Ils vont vouloir faire un bébé à eux. Moi j'ai pas ma place ici._

Suivant le doigt pointé de Brenda, Sara suit ses instructions.

Sara : vanille, excellent choix. C'est celui que j'aime le plus. Je vais te laisser te laver pendant que j'appelle Griss d'accord. Je t'ai sorti du linge de toilette pour toi. Un assortiment vert pomme pour ma petite grenouille rousse.

Brenda esquisse un sourire. A peine plus grand que les précédents. Mais progressivement, ils prennent de l'ampleur.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom : Grissom

Sara : Gil, c'est Sara.

Un sourire franc se dessine sur les lèvres de Grissom. _Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler cette nuit. Elle a peur que, pris par mon enquête, j'oublie notre rendez-vous. Impossible. Même si je le voulais, elle me rappellerait vite à l'ordre. Notre rendez-vous. Une semaine que j'attends ça. Je ne vais pas le rater._

Grissom : oui, Sara. Promis je serais à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas. Va dormir. Repose toi. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour la soirée que je te réserve !

Malgré la situation, Sara ne peut empêcher un sourire à l'évocation de cette soirée. Et surtout à la promesse à peine déguisée de sa dernière réplique.

Sara : J'ai bien peur que notre soirée soit compromise

_Grissom : Mon cœur va s'arrêter. Seul un problème avec Antoine pourrait nous obliger à annuler._

Grissom : Quoi ? Un problème avec Antoine

Sara : Non. Non, pas ave

_Grissom : Quoi ? Elle a changé d'avis. Elle ne veut plus venir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Notre cohabitation se passe bien depuis le début de la semaine. Le seul problème que j'y vois c'est que je couche encore et toujours dans la chambre d'amis. Mais sans ça, tout ce passe bien. Je l'aide dans toutes les taches. Faire à manger, la vaisselle, passer l'aspirateur… J'ai même bien pensé à baisser la lunette des toilettes. Ok, après qu'elle m'ait réprimandé. Mais bon, maintenant je fais attention. Pourquoi annuler ? Pourquoi changer d'avis ? Juste de la peur ? Je lui ai trop mis la pression avec ce rendez-vous ? Cette première nuit ?_

Grissom : Alors quoi ?

Sara : Brenda

_Grissom : Brenda ? Brenda. Brenda Collins. _

Grissom : Quoi Brenda. Que ce passe t'il Sara ?

Sara : Brenda est ici. Elle est venue te chercher au labo. Comme tu n'étais pas là j'ai pris la décision de la ramener à la maison.

_Grissom : ça c'est bien toi mon amour. Toujours présente pour aider. Attentive aux autres. Même si effectivement ça risque de compromettre notre soirée._

Grissom : Tu as bien fait

Sara : Je savais que tu dirais ça. Cath n'est pas d'accord

Grissom : Je m'en doute. Ne t'en fait pas. Je m'occupe de Cath. Après tout c'est encore moi le chef. Comment va Brenda ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait au labo ? Pourquoi elle voulait me voir ? Elle était seule ? Comment elle est venue ?

Sara : Gil, stop. Je ne sais pas. Oui, elle était seule. Elle t'a demandé. Et c'est tout. Elle ne parle pas. Juste ton prénom.

Grissom : Ok. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sara : Je vais la coucher et je t'attends.

Grissom : Oh, Sara. Brenda connaît un peu le langage des signes. Elle peut te répondre ainsi.

Sara : Merci. Mais on se débrouille pas mal pour le moment même sans ses mots.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après cette conversation Sara retourne à la salle de bain. Le cœur léger, rassuré par le soutien de Grissom dans sa décision de prendre Brenda avec elle. Une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de l'annulation de son rendez-vous. _Mais ce n'est rien. Quelle importance cette soirée face à la détresse de cette petite puce ? Des soirées romantiques on en aura d'autres alors que Brenda, c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de nous._

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Sara met de coté toutes les questions qui ne cessent de se bousculer dans sa tête depuis qu'elle a croisé le regard de Brenda. Elle balais toutes ces horribles pensées, pour ne lui offrir que son sourire. la rassurer de sa voix, de ses caresses, de sa bonne humeur.

Sara : Ça y est, tu t'es lavée propre ?

Brenda : hochement de tête affirmatif.

Sara : alors je vais pouvoir te sécher. Tu viens.

Brenda accepte volontiers la proposition de Sara et se laisse enrouler dans la grande serviette dans les bras de Sara. Elle la frotte énergiquement, mais avec douceur pour la sécher rapidement.

Sara : Bon, si on essayait ce tshirt ?

Brenda : oui de la tête.

Sara en l'habillant : Gil m'a dit que tu sais signer. Moi aussi tu sais.

_Brenda : Je vais pouvoir te parler Sara. La seule personne à qui je peux parler c'est Gil. Maintenant vous êtes deux. Ils sont parfaits pour moi._

Brenda signant : Merci

Sara : Mais de rien ma puce. Tu es ravissante dans ce tshirt. Plus qu'à te sécher les cheveux et te coiffer

Sara joint le geste à la parole. Elle sèche rapidement ses cheveux avant de prendre sa brosse et la coiffer doucement. Démêlant lentement les petites boucles brunes.

_Sara : C'est drôle, j'aime bien faire ça. Qui l'aurait cru. Moi qui refusait catégoriquement d'avoir des enfants de peur de ne pas m'en sortir, d'être comme ma mère. Résultat, j'ai un petit bonhomme formidable que j'aime plus que tout. Et me voilà en train d'apprécier le simple fait de partager un moment si intime avec cette petite fille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce genre avec ma mère. Brenda sourit. Le premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Un vrai moment de complicité. C'est vrai que je ne risque pas de partager ça avec Antoine. Lui, la toilette c'est une torture. Pourtant, ces cheveux mériteraient bien un minimum d'attention. Aussi frisé que son père. Un sac de nœuds. _

_Brenda : Je me souvient pas que quelqu'un ce soit déjà autant occupé de moi. Du moins pas avec autant de soin. Sara est très délicate. Elle ne me tire pas les cheveux. Pourtant, ils sont tous emmêlés, C'est finit. Dommage._

Sara : Je sais que ce n'est pas l'heure, mais tu veux bien aller dormir un peu. Tu as l'air épuisée.

_Brenda : C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. J'ai attendue que tout le monde dorme pour m'enfuir. Après, tout le trajet de la maison vers le labo. Mais dormir c'est la mort. Quand tu dors tu ne sais pas ce qui ce passe autour de toi. Et quand tu te réveilles plus rien n'est comme avant. Si je dors, je ne serais plus avec Sara. Qui sait ce qui peut ce passer._

Brenda : non de la tête.

Sara : Moi je dormirais bien un peu tu sais. Je suis très fatiguée. Tu veux bien dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit ?

_Brenda : dans ces conditions, pourquoi pas. _

Elle lui fait un petit signe affirmatif de la tête avant de plonger sa main dans celle de Sara pour se laisser guider vers la chambre.

Sara : installe toi. J'arrive, je vais me changer.

Cette fois Brenda ne manifeste aucun signe de panique à la disparition de Sara. Elle sait qu'elle revient dans quelques minutes. Elle se glisse sous la couette. _C'est confortable ici. Ça me change de mon fin matelas posé sur le sol du bureau de « papa ». Elle est douce et chaude cette couette. Il est rigolo ce vieux chien. J'ose pas le toucher. Je ne dois pas toucher ce qui n'est pas à moi_

Sara : Il te plait mon Mouky ?

Brenda sursaute en entendant Sara. _Je me suis laisser surprendre. Tu le sais pourtant que tu toi être attentive à tout. Toujours sur tes gardes. Une erreur et c'est la claque. Sara m'a vu regarder son chien avec insistance. Je ne dois pas toucher ou regarder des objets pas à moi._

Sara : et, c'est rien ma puce. Tu peux le caresser. C'est ma vieille peluche.

Tout en rejoignant la petite sous la couette, Sara continue.

Sara : Il s'appelle Mouky. Il est pas tout jeune tu sais. Je l'ai toujours eu. Depuis que je suis soute petite. Je le garde précieusement. C'est mon vieux copain. Toujours là pour moi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il a sécher mes larmes. Mais souvent j'étais obligée de le cacher. C'est la jungle dans les foyers et les familles d'accueils. Plusieurs fois on a essayé de me le voler. Mais tu vois, il est toujours là. Avec moi.

_Brenda : Foyer, familles d'accueils. Sara aussi a vécu dans ces « maisons ». Elle sait comment c'est alors. Elle peut me comprendre. Mais si elle a vécu là bas, c'est qu'elle non plus elle a plus de parents. _

Brenda signant : pourquoi t'as vécu là bas ?

_Sara : Qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ? La vérité bien sur. Mais pas tout. Je ne veux pas lui mentir._

Sara : mon père n'était pas toujours très gentil avec moi. Et puis après, quand j'avais ton âge j'ai été séparé de mes parents. A partir de là j'ai vécu toute seule avec Mouky dans ces « maisons »

_Brenda : On se ressemble alors. Sauf que Sara est plus forte. Elle a réussi à garder son chien. Moi l'ours que Gil m'a donné j'ai pas réussi à le protéger. Mes « frères » me l'ont volé, et complètement détruit. Gil va être si déçu que je l'ai perdu._

Voyant les yeux de Brenda se rembrunir, Sara se rapproche un peu. Caresse son visage, ses cheveux.

Sara : Je sais que c'est dur. Mais je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas devenir une belle jeune fille, très intelligente.

_Brenda : Je veux être comme toi Sara quand je serais grande._

Sara : Tu sais quoi. Je suis sûre que Mouky serait très heureux de rester avec toi maintenant. Moi je n'ai plus besoin de lui aujourd'hui. _J'ai Grissom pour veiller sur moi et essuyer mes larmes._

Brenda signant : je peux pas

Sara : bien sur que si

Sara n'attend pas plus de réponse et lui place le chien dans ses bras.

_Brenda : Il est trop beau. Il est à moi maintenant. Sara est trop gentille. C'est mon amie. Dit quelque chose. Merci. C'est rien merci. C'est facile. Un petit mot. Ou Sara. T'arrives à dire Gil. Alors Sara. C'est pas plus compliqué._

Brenda se rapproche de Sara qui la prend dans ses bras. Elle colle sa tête dans son cou. La serre de toutes ses maigres forces. Sa façon de lui dire merci

Brenda : maman

Ce petit mot transperce le cœur de Sara. _C'est la première fois que j'entends le son de sa voix. Et ce petit mot est pour moi. Juste pour moi. Maman. Le plus beau mot du monde. Dans la bouche de cette petite puce déjà tant cabossée par la vie._

_Brenda : c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu. Mais oui. C'est le plus adapté. Deux mots. J'arrive à prononcer deux mots. Gil et maman. Maintenant je dois réussir Antoine. _

Dans cette étreinte, serrée l'une contre l'autre, elle s'endorme paisiblement.


	37. Chapter 37

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Voilà, voilà, il revient Gil!! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Biz à Chriscarter, Henirrep, Cerisier, Sidle, MissSidle, maCAdam, Pitchoungirl, TotallyGSR, Cath.Willows et Nanou et Angel. De gros bisous à mes deux tites soeurs, toutes mes pensées pour vous.

Chap 37 :

Après avoir rapidement briefé Warrick et Nick sur la suite de leur enquête, Grissom récupère sa voiture et se précipite chez Sara. Sa conduite est chaotique. Sous l'effet combiné de l'empressement et de l'inquiétude, Grissom a une conduite hachée, entre accélérations excessives et coups de freins intempestifs.

Grissom : _Brenda. Pourquoi Brenda est venue me chercher au labo ? Pourquoi avoir fugué ? _

_Une fugue. Traverser tout Végas seule. Une enfant de huit ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'angoisse le plus. L'idée qu'elle ait pris un taxi seule ou qu'elle est traversée le Strip seule. Avec tout ce que je vois dans mon métier. Les taxis sont loin d'être tous sécurisés. Quand au Strip. A cette heure matinale. Où tous les gens sortent des clubs, à moitiés saouls. Où les malades cherchent de nouvelles proies pour leurs crimes. Oh mon dieu. Tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver._

_Stop Griss. Elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité avec Sara. _

_Bien ! C'est vite dit. Que c'est il passé dans sa famille ? Ils avaient l'air plutôt bien. Un couple sympa. Deux garçons ouverts, un peu plus âgés qu'elle. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Pourquoi…_

TUUUUUUT

… : » / # « \ ? § & #

_Grissom : Et merde. J'ai bien failli me faire emboutir. Griller une priorité ! Concentre toit sur ta conduite. Ok, faut plus que je pense à Brenda. J'aurais mes réponses à la maison. Ralenti. Tout va bien. Rien ne presse. Brenda va dormir un peu et après elle m'expliquera tout. Elle est en sécurité avec Sara. Elle va bien s'occuper d'elle. Elles se connaissent bien. Sara et Brenda avaient réussi à créer une certaine connivence. A chaque fois que je vois Brenda elle me demande des nouvelles de Sara. _

_Sara. Ma Sara. Notre rendez-vous. Notre second rendez-vous. Celui de notre première nuit. Je crois qu'il va être remis à plus tard. _

_C'est vraiment dommage. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend. J'ai fait les choses en grand. J'ai tout prévu pour que cette soirée soit mémorable._

_J'ai longuement hésité entre le resto et un dîner aux chandelles à la maison. Mais le dîner à la maison était trop risqué. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions été capable d'aller au-delà de l'apéritif. Dessert d'entrée de jeu. Donc, j'ai réservé dans le meilleur restaurant végétarien de Végas. Un petit bijou, un peu en dehors de la ville. Discret, charmant. Très chaleureux et intime._

_Pour la suite, un club de danse. Pas une boite de nuit, avec musique assourdissante ou tout le monde se trémousse plus ou moins en rythme. Non. Un club de danse. Très chique. Avec des vrais musiciens. Qui jouent de la vraie musique, slows, tango… pas juste des « boum boum ». Un endroit où on danse vraiment. En couple. Serré l'un contre l'autre. Une prémisse à nos duos ultérieurs._

_Et puis, pour finir un petit tour à la fête foraine évidemment. Pas de grand huit pour une fois. Juste la grande roue. Mon ami Fred aux commandes pour nous arrêter au point le plus haut. Le temps d'admirer la vue, les étoiles et surtout de l'embrasser longuement._

_Et enfin, ma maison. J'ai acheté des pétales de rose pour paver un chemin vers la chambre. Je voulais des bougies aussi. Mais je ne peux pas les mettre à l'avance. Et je me vois mal demander à Sara d'attendre dans la voiture que j'aille les allumer…_

_Oui, tout doit être parfait. Tout doit nous conduire à ce moment de partage et d'extase que nous attendons depuis trop longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir toute la soirée. Déjà il va falloir lui résister dès mon arrivée chez elle. Je vais avoir du mal à ne pas l'embrasser et surtout à me détacher d'elle pour la conduite au restaurant. Le plus dur risque quand même d'être au club. La serré dans mes bras, la sentir si proche, en se déhanchant de façon plus ou moins suggestive contre moi. Je vais peut être bien oublier la grande roue finalement ! _

_En plus, ça ne rentre pas très bien dans le reste des plans de la soirée. Sa tenue ne sera pas très adaptée à la fête foraine. Je l'imagine déjà dans une magnifique robe de soirée. Quoique ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu en robe. Toujours en pantalon. Mais bon, dans notre travail c'est quand même le plus pratique. Ah, si, à plusieurs reprises je l'ai vu en tailleur jupe. A chaque fois lorsqu'elle doit aller témoigner au tribunal. Mais ce soir je la veux en robe. Une robe longue, échancrée juste ce qu'il faut pour me laisser deviner la naissance de sa poitrine, la courbe de sa cuisse. Et puis des talons hauts, pour redessiner ses longues jambes. _

_Oui, oublions la fête foraine. Enfin, je la garde en réserve pour une autre soirée. Une soirée observation des étoiles. D'abord sur cette grande roue. Puis dans le désert. Je vais ressortir mon vieux télescope. Remarque je n'en aurais pas besoin. C'est les étoiles dans ces yeux que je veux observer._

_Mais à quoi je joue ? Préparer notre prochaine soirée alors que celle de ce soir est déjà fort compromise. Non. Peut être pas. J'ai réservé le restaurant pour 21h00. Avec un peu de chance on pourra y être. Brenda va vite retourner dans sa famille, ou dans une foyer. On pourra avoir notre soirée._

_Mais je suis un monstre ! Penser à ma débarrasser de Brenda juste pour que je puisse avoir ma soirée avec Sara. Quel égoïste je fais. Même l'Ogre Gis a plus de cœur que moi. Comment je peux penser une telle chose alors que cette petite fille est venue chercher de l'aide auprès de moi. Je ne mérite vraiment pas sa confiance._

_De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Je vais bien être obligé de prévenir son assistante sociale, Mme Summer. Et sa famille d'accueil. Ils doivent avoir remarqué son absence maintenant. Ils vont être morts d'inquiétudes. Et après ? Je fais quoi ? _

_Si elle a fugué c'est que ça ce passe vraiment mal. Elle est forte. Très forte. Elle est capable d'encaisser beaucoup, sans se plaindre. Je l'ai bien vu au foyer. Les autres enfants étaient très durs avec elle. A lui voler le peu d'affaire qu'elle possédait. Je lui avais donné un ours en peluche lors de son départ dans sa famille, pour remplacer celui qu'on lui avait pris. Quelques livres aussi. Elle adore lire. De tout. Surtout des livres sur des histoires fantastiques, et des romans d'amour. Enfin, de belles histoires avec des héros qui sont aimés, des histoires d'amitiés, des contes de fées avec des princesses... Pour les histoires fantastiques, pas de problème, je m'y connais. Mais pour les « romans d'amour » ! Faudra que je demande à Sara de lui trouver un ou deux livres._

_J'ai honte. Depuis qu'elle est dans sa famille, je ne suis pas passé la voir. Elle a du se sentir abandonnée. Moi qui passait la voir une fois par semaine. L'assistante m'a conseillé de couper les ponts. De ne prendre de ses nouvelles que par son intermédiaire. Que Brenda devait se faire une place dans cette famille. Que ce serait plus simple si je ne faisais plus partie de son entourage. Je crois que c'était une erreur. Si ça ce trouve elle veut juste me voir. Tout ce passe bien, mais je lui manque. T'es ridicule Griss. Pourquoi veux-tu manquer à une petite fille de huit ans ? _

_Enfin, la maison. Tout est éteint. La porte est fermée. Sara a dû aller dormir un peu aussi. Heureusement que j'ai ma clé maintenant. En fait, depuis le début de la semaine on vit ensemble. Une vraie famille. Enfin presque. Je suis toujours installé dans la chambre d'amis, et Antoine ne se doute pas de ce qui se passe entre Sara et moi. Bon, pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand-chose à part des bisous et des câlins très chastes. Mais on partage des moments agréables tous les trois. Je ne suis pas vraiment installé ici non plus. Je passe chez moi avant ou après le service. Me changer, nourrir mes insectes, prendre mon courrier. Mais doucement j'amène des affaires. Vaut mieux. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à argumenter face à Antoine pour ne pas être obligé de porter cette horrible robe de chambre rose. J'en ai fait des cauchemars !_

_Et quelques fantasmes aussi, il faut bien avouer. Elle est pas si horrible que ça cette robe de chambre. Tout dépend de qui la porte ! Quoique, dans ces rêves, elle ne faisait que des apparitions très courtes. Rapidement mes doigts dénouent la ceinture pour laisser place au corps nu de Sara. Mes mains attrapant sa taille pour remonter lentement le long de son torse. Effleurant à peine la courbe naissante de ses seins. Avant de se poser sur ses épaules et faire glisser ce bout de tissus. _

_Stop Griss. Ce n'est pas le moment. Peut être ce soir._

_En attendant, il ne reste plus qu'à dormir un peu. Tant que Brenda dort je ne peux rien faire. Je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire avant d'appeler Mme Summer. _

_Je dors où ? Sara a dû installer Brenda dans la chambre d'amis. Aucune envie de dormir dans le canapé. La nuit va être très courte. Autant la faire dans de bonnes conditions, dans un bon lit. Avec Sara. Après tout ce ne sera pas la première fois de la semaine qu'on partage son lit. En tout bien tout honneur. _

En entrant dans la chambre, seul le dos de Sara lui fait face. Il se retrouve rapidement en caleçon pour la rejoindre sous la couette.

_Grissom : C'est fou comme les habitudes évoluent vite. Il y a encore quelques jours je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec une personne dans mon lit. Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec bonheur que je me colle à Sara. Mes cuisses contre les siennes, mon torse contre son dos. Je pose ma main sur sa taille. Alors que je glisse cette main pour venir emprisonner son ventre et la serrer davantage, mes doigts rencontrent un autre petit corps. On n'est pas seul dans ce lit._

_Je relève ma tête et mes yeux se posent sur Brenda. Elle est complètement blottie contre Sara. La tête dans sa poitrine, les bras refermés sur Mouky. Sara la tient fermement contre elle. Joli tableau. Ne manque que mon petit bonhomme._

_Finalement ma main passe dans le dos de Brenda. Emprisonnant Sara entre nous. Je veux sentir ma femme contre moi et avoir une main protectrice pour Brenda. Empêcher les cauchemars de venir la réveiller_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Brenda : Une main puissante et chaude dans mon dos. Un cauchemar qui se profile à l'horizon. Pourtant cette main me semble si réelle. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. C'est la réalité. Je suis réveillée. Une grosse main d'homme vient de se poser sur mon dos. Elle me presse. Non. Le « Bison » est revenu. Non je ne veux pas. Je ne devais plus jamais le voir. Seulement cette fois Sara est là pour me protéger. Je la sens contre moi. C'est l'odeur de Sara. Je me serre un peu plus… _

Grissom sent Brenda se tendre sous sa main. _Elle doit faire un cauchemar. _De son pouce il la caresse doucement. Espérant ainsi l'apaiser.

_Brenda : Cette main est toujours là. Je dois ouvrir mes yeux. Je dois savoir. Mais si c'est le Bison ? Je veux pas le voir. Je veux pas qu'il me touche. Ok. Sara est là. Rien ne peut m'arriver. Elle me protègera. Mais il est très fort. Oui, et Sara aussi elle est forte ET intelligente. Ouvre les yeux. A trois. Un, deux…_

Dans son sommeil Sara prend à peine conscience de l'arrivée de Grissom. Mais son corps est irrémédiablement attiré par le sien. Elle se colle à lui. Sans pour autant s'éloigner de Brenda. Sa main se glisse dans son dos et passe sous celle de Grissom pour la serrer contre elle.

_Brenda : Sara est là. Elle fait rempart entre cette main et moi. Entre cet homme et moi. Je crains rien. J'ouvre mes yeux. Il fait noir. Je suis coincé contre Sara. Faut que je me recule un peu pour voir plus loin. Le visage de Sara. Serein. Souriant. Un bras sur le sien. Il est derrière elle. Mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle a l'air heureuse. _

Ayant senti Brenda bouger Grissom passe sa tête au dessus de Sara. Sa joue frôlant la sienne. Il plonge immédiatement dans le regard inquiet de la fillette. Il lui fait son plus doux sourire. Ça marche. Elle parait rassuré.

_Brenda : Deux yeux bleus qui me regardent au dessus de sa tête. Ce visage tout rond. Souriant. Avenant. Gil. C'est Gil. Maintenant que j'y prête attention, je sens bien que cette main est différente. Plus douce. Sans violence. Son pouce me caresse le dos comme Sara le faisait avant de s'endormir. _

Grissom : Chut, il ne faut pas réveiller Sara.

_Brenda : C'est toi qui parles Gil. Pas moi. Tais toi. Tu vas la réveiller._

Grissom : Rendors toi princesse.

_Brenda : Princesse ? C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi. D'habitude c'est plutôt sorcière avec mes cheveux blonds qui tirent sur le roux. Mes cheveux tout emmêler. Mes vieux vêtements rapiécés. Princesse. Alors c'est vrai ? C'est comme ça de se sentir aimée par son papa. Ce sentiment de sécurité absolu. Finalement je n'ai plus peur de cette main. Elle est chaude. Douce. Bienveillante. Dans les yeux de Gil, je me sens comme une princesse. Je veux être ta princesse Gil. Je serais sage. J'aiderais Sara. Tu seras fier de moi. Je veux toujours voir briller cette étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brenda se réveille. Elle est toujours collée à Sara. Les bras des deux adultes sur elle. L'ancrant fermement à eux. Elle se libère doucement de cette emprise. Sans les réveiller. Elle glisse hors du lit. Avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

_Brenda : Je vais leur préparer le déjeuner pour les remercier_

A peine séparée du corps de Brenda, la main de Gil rejoint la poitrine de Sara. La serrant contre elle. Sara se laisse aller dans cette étreinte, s'enfonçant un peu plus contre lui. Prenant sa main dans la sienne. Entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Tous les sens de Gil sont en alerte. Passant doucement de son rêve érotique à la réalité. Prenant pleinement conscience du corps de Sara lové dans le sien.

_Grissom : Il était temps que je me réveil. Je ne pourrais résister longtemps à une telle torture. Je pourrais vite mettre mon dernier rêve en action. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ce soir. Peut être. En attendant, Brenda._

Relevant la tête, il ne trouve qu'un lit vide face à eux.

_Grissom : Où est elle ? Elle a dû se lever pour aller aux toilettes._

Grissom repose la tête sur l'oreiller. Profitant de la situation pour déposer quelques baiser légers dans le cou de Sara. Elle répond immédiatement à son attention. Caressant son bras. Essayant d'enrouler ses jambes dans les siennes.

_Grissom : Apparemment on fait les mêmes rêves. Mieux vaut vite arrêter ça. D'abord je n'y survivrais pas et Brenda va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. _

Il se détache un peu de Sara. Histoire de laisser son corps récupérer. Respirer à fond pour se calmer. Faire retomber l'excitation et cette douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Mais Sara n'est pas d'accord. Le bas de son dos cherchant à retrouver sa virilité.

_Grissom : Je dois sortir de ce lit. Tant pis pour le réveil avec un câlin à trois. Tant mieux. Je me sentirais un peu coupable de partager ce moment avec Brenda et Sara sans mon petit ange. Je nous vois bien tous les quatre dans ce lit. Avec Toinou et Brenda. Où est Brenda ? Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est partie._

Une pointe d'angoisse vient se glisser dans son cœur.

_Grissom : elle ne serait pas partie quand même. Une seconde fugue en moins de 24h00. Non. Elle doit être dans la salle de bain. Pas de bruit d'eau. Dans le salon alors. A regarder un dessin animé, ou lire. C'est quoi cette porte qui claque ? Non. Brenda. Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Pas sans explication. Pas sans moi pour te protéger. _

Il se lève précipitamment. Cours dans le salon, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En moins de deux il est sur le perron à chercher Brenda du regard dans le lotissement. Mme Grumpy, la voisine d'en bas passe devant lui avec son espèce de caniche. Elle le regarde d'un œil torve.

_Grissom : Manquait plus qu'elle. La commère du quartier. Un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Mais non, rien n'y fait. Tant pis. Pas de Brenda à l'horizon_

Brenda : Gil

Vivement Grissom se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec une Brenda mi-surprise, mi-amusée dans l'entrée de la maison. _Ouf, elle est là._

Grissom : Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ?

Brenda signant : toi

Cette fois, c'est clairement un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. A la limite d'un rire

_Grissom : Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou non d'être ainsi l'objet de son amusement. Oui, j'en suis ravi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir un petit sourire illuminer ce visage, pour entendre un rire._

Grissom : Et pourquoi je vous fais rire mademoiselle ?

Brenda signant : T'es dehors en caleçon

_Grissom : oh merde. Je comprends mieux la grimace de Mme Grumpy. Tout le quartier va être au courant. Je vais passer pour le pervers du coin. Aller, un grand sourire. Un petit signe de la main, l'air de rien, comme si tout était normal. Et vite, je ferme cette porte._

Grissom : Si tu allais m'attendre dans le canapé du salon, le temps que j'enfile un tshirt et un pantalon ?

Après s'être habiller, Grissom rejoint Brenda dans le salon. Tous les deux encore très amusés par la situation.

Grissom : Je vais passer pour quoi moi maintenant. Heureusement que tu es arrivée.

Le sourire de Brenda se fait de plus en plus franc. En à peine quelques heures ici, elle a retrouvé son sourire. Encore un peu de temps et c'est le rire.

Grissom : C'est de ta faute tout ça. Je te cherchais. Un peu plus et je partais à ta recherche dans tout le quartier vêtu seulement de mon boxer.

Un nuage vient immédiatement obscurcir les yeux de Brenda

_Brenda : Et voilà, ça y est. A peine réveillée et j'ai déjà fait une bêtise. Grissom est fâché après moi. T'es trop nulle Brenda. Tu le sais que tu ne dois rien faire avant qu'on t'y autorise. J'aurais dû rester sagement dans le lit. _

Grissom : et princesse. Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle. De toute façon elle ne m'aime pas trop Mme Grumpy. Allez, vient me dire bonjour.

Brenda signant : bonjour

Grissom : je crois qu'on s'est mal compris jeune fille

_Brenda : quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal encore. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fâché. _

Grissom vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et se penche vers Brenda.

Grissom : ici ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour. Je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Il prend Brenda dans ses bras, la pose sur ses genoux et la serre fort dans ses bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

Grissom : là, c'est mieux. Mais on peut aussi faire comme ça

Avant que Brenda ne comprenne se qui se passe, Grissom la renverse sur le canapé et lance une attaque de chatouilles. La petite essaie de se soustraire à ses mains, mais rien n'y fait. Elle gigote dans tous les sens, mais Grissom n'arrête pas.

Grissom : ça, c'est pour d'être moquée de moi. Et ça pour m'avoir fait une frayeur ce matin.

Brenda a les larmes aux yeux. _Je pleure. Je pleure ? Je pleure de joie. Je veux bien des bonjours comme ça tous les matins. Enfin, non. Pas comme ça. Si on pouvait s'arrêter au câlin. J'aime pas les chatouilles, je vais mourir étouffer. J'adore les chatouilles, je vais mourir de rire. Je ris. Je sais plus quand j'ai rit pour la dernière fois. Je ris ? J'émets un son. Je ris_

Grissom marque un temps d'arrêt. _Elle rit. Sa voix. Cette cascade est merveilleuse. Aussi douce que les envolées d'Antoine. J'adore ce son. _

Grissom : tu vois princesse, ici c'est comme ça qu'on se souhaite le bonjour. Bonjour, ce n'est pas juste un mot. Un salut, lancé comme ça à la va vite. Bonjour c'est : que je vais passer une bonne journée aujourd'hui grâce à ton rire qui va résonner en moi jusqu'à ce soir ; que je veux que ta journée soit douce au souvenir de cette bataille.

_Brenda : oui, aujourd'hui je vais passer une bonne journée. Je sais que ça va être dur. Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer. Je vais devoir repartir dans « ma famille » dans un foyer. Mais grâce à toi et Sara, je vais mieux. Je me sens un peu plus forte pour affronter mon destin. Je veux rester ici. Je veux écrire mon avenir avec toi, Sara. Mais je sais que c'est pas possible. Mais au moins je sais que je peux rire. Que la vie peut être douce. J'emporte ton sourire, ton rire avec moi. JE pourrais repasser ce film les jours où c'est vraiment difficile. Et surtout, je sais que Sara et toi vous serez toujours là, prêt à m'accueillir et m'aider._

Brenda se rassoie sur les genoux de Grissom, pose sa tête sur son épaule. Gil referme ses bras autour d'elle. Elle écrit « bonjour » sur son bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Grissom : tu apprends très vite tu sais.

_Grissom : mais je t'ai menti. Je ne vais pas passer une bonne journée. Je sais que ce que tu vas m'expliquer ne va pas me plaire. Je sais que je vais devoir appeler Mme Summer. Que je vais devoir te laisser partir avec elle pour qu'elle se charge de ton avenir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas faire tout ça. Mais au moins je te laisserai partir avec le souvenir de ce matin. Avec ton rire gravé dans mon cœur._

Grissom : Alors, comment ça ce fait que tu es déjà debout ?

Brenda signant : j'étais réveillée. Il est 10h00 déjà

Grissom : c'est tôt

Brenda signant : tôt ? Normalement je suis réveillée à 6h00

Grissom : ce n'est pas un jour normal

Le visage de Brenda se referme. Cette fois il est temps de tout lui expliquer.

Brenda signant : Je suis désolé Gil

Grissom : Désolée de quoi ?

Brenda signant : de tout les souci que je vous cause à Sara et toi

Grissom : Sara et moi on sera toujours là pour toi ma princesse. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Brenda passe ses mains autour du cou de Gil et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Grissom resserre son étreinte.

_Brenda : Gil est super. Antoine a vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme papa. Il peut tout comprendre. Il ne me grondera pas que j'ai fugué. Il est capable d'entendre mon histoire, sans m'accuser de mentir. Il me soutiendra. Il m'aidera._

Brenda signant : j'ai fugué. Je… j'ai attendu que tout le monde s'endorme pour partir. Je voulais plus rester dans ma famille. Ils sont méchants avec moi.

Grissom lui prend les mains. Il ne veut pas l'écouter. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Il n'est pas prêt à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Il veut profiter encore un peu de la douceur de cette matinée avec elle.

Grissom : plus tard Brenda. Tu me diras tout ça après déjeuner.

Brenda libère ses mains.

Brenda signant : Non. Maintenant. Après j'aurais plus le courage.

Grissom acquiesce de la tête. Après tout, c'est à elle de choisir le moment. C'est sa douleur. Lui n'est la que pour l'apaiser. L'aider à porter ce fardeau.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom : t'as de la confiture partout sur le museau

Brenda signant : non

Grissom : oh que si

Brenda signant : c'est pas vrai

Grissom : ah oui ? Et ça c'est quoi ?

Grissom pose le bout du doigt sur son nez.

Brenda signant : ah non ! C'est toi qui viens de me mettre la confiture sur le nez

Grissom innocent : moi ?

Sara les trouve dans la cuisine en train de se chamailler gentiment. Un fin sourire, à la fois heureux et mélancolique se dessine sur son visage. Heureuse de voir que Brenda est en parfaite confiance avec Gil. De la voir sourire, échanger avec lui. Heureuse de voir Gil si ouvert, sans peur. Un Gil qui ne fuit pas devant les souffrances de Brenda. Un Gil si tendre, si aimant. Prêt à tout faire pour rendre la vie de Brenda plus facile. Une pointe de mélancolie face au passé de Brenda, face à ce qui l'a poussée à venir chercher de l'aide auprès de Gil. Cette tristesse de savoir que dans peu de temps ils vont devoir appeler l'assistante sociale. Que Brenda va leur être arracher alors qu'elle commence juste à s'ouvrir.

Sara les rejoint. S'approche de Brenda et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Sara : Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ?

Grissom fait un petit clin d'œil à Brenda avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Sara. Brenda l'imite. Sara se retrouve prise en sandwich de ces deux bisous.

Grissom : Bonjour ma belle

Brenda signant : Bonjour Sara

Un immense sourire s'étend sur les lèvres de Sara. _Ca c'est du réveil. Malgré la situation, l'humeur est joyeuse. Autant profiter de cet instant._

Sara attrape la main de Grissom et mord pleinement dans sa tartine.

Grissom : Hé. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ma tartine

Pour se faire pardonner, Sara lance son plus beau sourire à Grissom

_Grissom : Qu'est ce que je peux faire face à ça. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle profite ainsi de ma faiblesse face à sa beauté._

_Brenda : On dirait pas deux adultes. Ils se comportent comme des enfants. La vie avec eux doit être douce. De l'amour, de la joie, des jeux…_

Grissom se lève, enlace Sara avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Sara le repousse vivement.

Sara : Gissom ! A quoi tu joues ?

Brenda ne sait quoi penser. _Gil et Sara sont amoureux. C'est normal pour des amoureux de s'embrasser. Alors pourquoi Sara le repousse ? Peut être que c'est comme mes parents ou encore comme mes parents adoptifs. Ils vivent ensemble mais ne s'aiment pas. Pas vraiment. Jamais de câlins, jamais de bisous._

Grissom : t'avais de la confiture sur les lèvres.

Sara : Grissom. On ne peut pas. Pas devant

_Brenda : c'est juste ça. Sara ne veut pas qu'ils s'embrassent devant moi. Pourquoi ? Par pitié. Pour que je n'ai pas de regret à vivre dans un monde vide d'amour ? Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Sara. Alors quoi ? Je suis trop jeune pour voir des adultes s'embrasser ?_

Grissom : Je crois que Brenda a parfaitement compris ce qui se passe entre nous. J'ai passé la nuit avec vous. En te tenant dans mes bras.

_Sara : Quoi ? Comment ça il a dormi avec nous ? J'ai dormi dans ses bras sans m'en rendre compte. Moi qui suit réveillée par le moindre bruit, par le moindre mouvement dans le lit. C'est pas possible. Je suis en parfaite confiance avec lui. Nos corps son en harmonie complète._

Sara : mais… comment on va faire ?

Grissom regardant Brenda : Je suis sûre qu'elle sait garder un secret

_Brenda : Oh, c'est pour ça. C'est un secret. Personne ne sait._

Brenda signant : Oui.

Grissom : tu vois, c'est réglé.

Sans plus attendre, Grissom reprend Sara dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Cette fois elle se laisse faire. Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle met toute fois rapidement fin à se baiser.

_Sara : Ok, Brenda peut garder ce secret, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on peut s'embrasser ainsi devant elle. Un peu de tenue._

Grissom comprend les réticences de Sara. _Tant pis. J'attendrais qu'on soit un peu seul._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom : Si tu allais te préparer Brenda

_Brenda : évidemment, ils veulent un peu d'intimité. Je gêne. Je gêne toujours._

Immédiatement Sara perçoit le changement d'attitude de Brenda. _Elle se sent rejetée. Elle doit s'imaginer qu'on veut se débarrasser d'elle. Quelle maladresse de la part de Gil._

Sara : Et ma puce. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous.

Comprenant son erreur, Grissom se rattrape.

Grissom : Faut que j'aille chercher Antoine dans peu de temps. Je pensais que tu voudrais venir avec moi. _Et puis, faut que je parle à Sara. Que je lui explique la situation. Je ne veux pas que tu revives tout ça. Pas la peine de te faire répéter._

Brenda signant : Oui.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourne vers eux.

Brenda signant : Promis, je ne dirais rien. _De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais. Même si je voulais je serais incapable de le dire à qui que ce soit._

Sara : J'en suis sûre ma puce. Sauf que tu dois savoir qu'Antoine signe un peu. De même que la maman de Grissom.

Brenda signant : Ok. Je dessinerais pas non plus avec la psychologue. _De toute façon qu'elle interprétation elle ferait d'un dessin avec Gil et Sara main dans la main avec Antoine et moi de chaque coté. Que je rêve d'une famille idéale ? Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce que je veux. Vivre dans cette famille faite pour moi_

Une fois seuls, Grissom reprend Sara dans ses bras.

_Sara : Il semble si faible, si fragile. Cette petite fille l'a profondément touchée lui aussi. On va avoir du mal à la laisser repartir avec Mme Summer._

Sara passe sa main sur la nuque de Grissom. Le caresse doucement. Il se laisse aller à cette caresse. Posant son front sur son épaule.

Grissom : On ne peut pas la laisser repartir dans sa famille.

_Sara : Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le ton de ta voix, sa faiblesse son plus qu'un aveu. Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? Une petite fille de huit ans, avec son vécu, avec sa force, ne fugue pas pour rien. _

Grissom : ils ne la traitent pas bien. Les parents ne la frappent certes pas, mais cette violence verbale est tout aussi forte. Les insultes. Ils la voient comme une enfant retardée. Ils ne la laissent pas toujours aller à l'école.

Sara : Et les bleus ?

Grissom : Quels bleus ?

Sara : Sur ses bras ?

Grissom : je ne sais pas. Ses « frères » sûrement. Elle m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres avec elle. Lui faisant faire leurs corvées de ménage. C'est très possible qu'ils la battent. Je ne sais pas.

Sara : qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Grissom : appeler Cath d'abord.

Cath : oui, je dois vite l'appeler avant qu'elle ne contacte Mme Summer. Après, j'appellerais Mme Summer. Elle doit retirer Brenda de cette famille.

Sara : Alors elle va repartir en foyer ?

Grissom : Ce sera toujours mieux que chez ces gens.

Sara : sûrement, sûrement.

_Grissom : mieux que chez eux, oui. Mais pas bien. Je dois lui trouver une famille où elle pourra être heureuse. Je la connais cette famille._

_Sara : mieux ! C'est la jungle les foyers. Là deux garçons la maltraitent. En foyer, combien d'enfants ? Au moins, elle pourra aller à l'école. Ses éducateurs ne la laisseront pas rater de cours. Il faut vite lui trouver une famille. Rien n'est perdu encore. En peu de temps elle a réussi à s'ouvrir. A faire confiance. A s'abandonner à rire. Même si tout n'est pas gagné. Même si les doutes et l'incertitude tapissent son esprit et qu'à la moindre remarque ils prennent le pas. La faisant se sentir coupable de tout. Mais avec du temps, de la patience, de l'amour Brenda deviendra une magnifique jeune femme. Qui pourra lui apporter ça ?_


	38. Chapter 38

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Bon, un peu de retard. Mais un grand chapitre. Je m'étais pas rendu compte... Par contre, je crois que je dois commencer à vous prévenir qu'on s'achemine vers la fin de cette histoire.

Merci de me suivre encore un peu et de vos encouragement: Saragrissom, maCAdam, Cerisier, Chriscarter, Abou, MissSidle, Sidle, Cath.Willows, Loldu88 et Henirrep. Mes excuses à "Ma salle gosse" oui, c'est jeudi, oui c'est le soir de leur RDV et... Un bisous à Nanou et Angel, le voilà enfin... Zabou, j'ai glissé un petit clin d'oeil pour toi...vieux souvenir, et des bisous!

* * *

Chap 37 : Journée de répit

Grissom : ça y est, Brenda. Tu es prête ?

_Grissom : mais qu'est ce qu'elles font. Une heure que Sara est partie préparer Brenda. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment on peut passer autant de temps dans une salle de bain. Autant de temps à choisir ses vêtements. Faut dire, pour ma part, j'ai peu de choix. Je n'aie presque que des tshirts noirs ou des chemises bleues. Quelques jeans pour les jours où je ne travaille pas, sinon, pantalons noirs. Et un ou deux costumes qui traînent pour les conférences, le tribunal. Et bientôt pour ma soirée avec Sara…_

Grissom : On va finir par être en retard

_Grissom : ah, les filles. C'est quand même plus rapide avec Antoine. Et puis, qu'est ce qui peut bien prendre autant de temps. Brenda a pris un bain ce matin. Elle n'a qu'à se brosser les dents, se coiffer et s'habiller. Et, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une tonne de vêtement. Dans sa fugue elle est partie sans rien. En fait, je crois qu'elle n'a vraiment rien. Ses frères lui ont tout pris, son ours, ses livres. Et ses parents ne renouvellent pas sa garde robe. Vu comme elle a grandi, elle ne doit pas avoir grand chose à se mettre. Bon, le point positif c'est que tout ce temps m'a permis d'appeler Cath et Mme Summer. Je suis un peu désemparé par ses discussions. Finalement, Cath a été assez facile à convaincre._

Flasch back

Grissom : Cath, c'est Gil

Cath: ah, enfin. Sara t'a dit ce qu'elle a fait.

Grissom : Je suis chez elle. Avec Brenda.

Cath : Quoi ? Brenda est encore chez elle ?

Grissom : oui. Je vais appeler Mme Summer en début d'après midi

Cath : T'es complètement inconscient. Sara te mène par le bout du nez. Ne la couvre pas sur cette histoire.

Grissom : Cath, ça suffit. Ce n'est pas pour Sara que je le fais, mais pour Brenda.

Cath : tu dois la renvoyer dans sa famille. Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude

Grissom : je ne crois pas non

Cath : comment ça ?

Grissom : disons que… Ca ne ce passe pas très bien dans sa famille

Cath : appelle son assistante sociale. Tu ne peux pas la garder. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui l'appelle.

Grissom : Laisse moi te poser une question. Si cette petite fille était venue te voir toi, qu'aurais-tu fais ? Tu serais allé directement aux locaux de Mme Summer ?

Cath ne répond pas de suite. Elle revoit ce petit visage apeuré, farouche.

Cath : Non

Grissom : Fais moi confiance Cath. Je te promets d'appeler Mme Summer en début d'après-midi.

Cath : Je te comprends Gil. Mais tu fais une erreur. Appelle la immédiatement. Tient la informée de ce qui se passe. Qu'elle puisse se retourner, trouver une autre solution pour Brenda.

Grissom : oui, tu as peut être raison. Mais je voudrais offrir une journée de répit à Brenda. Passer une journée agréable où elle n'aura pas besoin de se battre.

Cath : Je ne sais pas Gil. Oui, elle en a besoin. Oui ça lui fera du bien. Mais après ? C'est quoi une journée ? Après elle va retourner à sa vie cauchemardesque. Tu vas seulement lui donner des regrets.

Fin du flash back

_Grissom : Oui, c'est quoi une journée ? Je vais lui donner juste une journée de bonheur ? Lui donner des regrets ? Non. De l'espoir. L'espoir qu'elle peut trouver une famille qui l'adoptera, une famille qui l'aimera._

Finalement, il a profité du temps, _incroyablement long, _de préparation des filles pour prévenir immédiatement Mme Summer. _Elle n'était pas au courant de la fugue de Brenda. Sa famille d'accueil ne l'avait pas encore prévenu. Ridicule. A 11h00 du matin, sa fugue est forcément connue d'eux. Encore une famille qui accueille des enfants pour l'argent._

Mme Summer va retirer Brenda de leur garde et les rayer de sa liste de famille. _C'est la moindre des choses. En attendant une nouvelle famille, Brenda va être à nouveau placée dans un foyer. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Evidemment, ce sera mieux que dans cette famille où elle est brutalisée par ses frères et où les parents ne s'occupent pas d'elle. Mais le foyer ! Il faut absolument lui trouver une famille où elle pourra être heureuse et s'épanouir. En attendant, elle reste avec nous jusqu'à demain. Le temps que Mme Summer lui une place dans un foyer. Deux petits jours de oublis. Mais après ? Après, je resterai toujours à ses cotés. Plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Je vais suivre son évolution, vérifier sa prochaine famille…._

Grissom : Antoine va nous attendre. Il va devoir rentrer avec Abby

_Grissom : Mais c'est pas possible. Elle la maquille ou quoi ? Non, pas à son âge. Remarque, même Sara ne se maquille pas. Enfin, si, mais c'est très léger, très naturel. Alors non, je ne vois pas Sara maquiller Brenda. Et puis, c'est inutile. Elle est bien trop jeune. De toute façon elle ne sera jamais en âge de se maquiller. De sortir avec des garçons. Hors de question. Ca n'arrivera jamais. Pas avant ses vingt, trente ans. Au moins. Le premier mec qui pose les yeux sur ma princesse est mort. Ma princesse. A quoi je joue. Comme si j'avais le moindre pouvoir sur sa vie._

Grissom entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Grissom : Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Waou, mais tu t'es faite toute belle ma princesse.

_Brenda : princesse. Sa princesse. J'adore ce nom. Mais bon, toute belle il exagère. C'est vrai que pour une fois j'ai des vêtements à ma taille. Et presque neufs. Sara a fouillé tous les placards pour trouver des affaires de ses nièces. Apparemment les jumelles ont presque mon âge. J'espère qu'elles sont gentilles. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu tendue. Ravie d'aller avec Gil chercher Antoine à l'école et de rencontrer le fils de Gil et Sara. S'il est comme eux, il doit être très gentils. Mais il y aura aussi leurs trois nièces. Ca fait beaucoup de monde. En plus je suis habillée avec leurs vêtements. Elles risquent de m'en vouloir de prendre leurs affaires sans demander. C'est toujours dangereux de prendre les affaires des autres. Au foyer personne ne prête jamais rien. De toute façon personne n'a rien. Seuls les plus forts volent les autres qui se retrouvent démunis de tout._

Grissom la sort de ses noires pensées. Il lui prend doucement la main.

Grissom : on y va. Je ne voudrai pas faire attendre Antoine.

Sara les accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Pose un baiser sur le front de Brenda puis un sur les lèvres de Grissom

Sara : à tout de suite

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine : maman, arrête avec les zaricots. J'en ai assez.

Grissom : Les **H**aricots Antoine

Sara : Antoine, tu n'en as pas mangé

Antoine : mais si, j'en ai goûté un.

Sara : Antoine, tu dois manger. Ce n'est pas **un** haricot qui va te nourrir.

Antoine : mais c'est ta faute. Tu sais que j'aime pas les zaricots. En plus on a une invité. T'aurais pu faire un bon repas pour Brenda.

Grissom : Antoine, les **H**aricots

Sara lève les yeux au ciel. _Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Un bon repas. Moi qui prends soin de lui préparer de bon plat. La prochaine fois je lui fais de la purée en flocon et des poissons carrés plein de panure ! Pourquoi je me décarcasse._

Brenda entendant son nom se redresse. _Et ! Moi j'aime bien les haricots. Je vais pas me plaindre de ce repas. Sara a cuisiné pour nous. Pour une fois que je mange pas un truc décongelé, ou des frites grasses avec un hamburger. En plus je veux pas me faire réprimander. Antoine devrait gentiment manger ce qu'il a dans son assiette sans rien dire avant de se faire gronder. C'est pas bien d'énerver les adultes. On ne doit pas répondre. Faut qu'il arrête. Moi j'ai rien demandé. Je veux pas recevoir pour lui._

Grissom est très amusé. _Antoine est un super gamin, mais c'est vrai que question alimentation il est parfois pénible. Faut dire que Sara s'obstine à lui faire manger des légumes. Moi je n'ai jamais aucun problème pour le faire manger !!_

Antoine : Je sais pas, moi. T'aurais pu faire… des pâtes.

Grissom : il est en plein dans sa période pâtes. A chaque repas, il réclame des pâtes. Il les mange très bien d'ailleurs.

Devant l'attitude d'Antoine, Brenda ne sait comment réagir. _Normalement, c'est chacun pour soit. Je baisse la tête dans mon assiette, je mange sagement, et j'attends que l'orage passe. Mais là, je peux pas. Antoine est super gentil avec moi. Je dois l'aider. _

Brenda prend son courage à deux mains et plante son regard dans celui d'Antoine. Elle le supplie silencieusement d'arrêter. _C'est dangereux, il ne faut pas faire ça. Mange. Ne contredit pas tes parents._

Mais Antoine soutient son regard et fait passer d'autres messages. _Aide moi. Dit leur que t'aime pas les zharicots. T'es une invité, ils feront tout pour te faire plaisir. Je te prêterais mes voitures si tu m'aides._

Sara et Grissom observent amusés ce dialogue muet. Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés. Depuis leur rencontre, ils ne se quittent plus.

Antoine qui ne voulait plus de fille dans son entourage a immédiatement accepté la présence de Brenda. Faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup d'atouts pour elle. Surtout du point de vu d'Antoine. _Contrairement à mes cousines, elle ne parle pas. Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Et en plus elle aime bien jouer avec mes voitures. Pour une fois que je suis pas obligé de jouer avec des poupées !_

Sans que personne ne lui explique quoi que ce soit, Antoine a parfaitement compris que Brenda n'avait pas sa chance. Qu'elle ne vivait pas entourée d'amour, dans une famille heureuse. _Certes, ma famille est un peu bizarre. Mon papa vit dans sa maison, quoique, il est presque toujours avec nous maintenant. J'ai des tontons qui sont pas vraiment mes tontons. Un papy qu'est pas vraiment mon papy. Je passe la moitié de mon temps chez mon tonton et ma tata. Mes trois cousines m'embêtent tout le temps et m'obligent à jouer à la poupée, à la corde à sauter… Mais tous ces gens m'aiment. Alors que Brenda. Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est seule. Elle a peur de tout. Devant l'école, quand les grands sont sortis, elle se cachait derrière papa. Et puis, dès que ça crie, elle se referme sur elle même. Elle dit jamais non. Elle veut toujours faire plaisir. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que ça ne l'amusait pas de jouer avec mes légos._

Quant à Brenda qui, à l'inverse a toujours été entourée de garçon, elle apprécie bien Antoine. _Il ne me juge pas. Il me parle tout le temps, comblant mon propre silence. Sans poser de questions, ou du moins très peu. Mais quand il le fait, il « écoute » ma réponse. Et pire, il en tient compte._ _Antoine est très sensible aux gens qui l'entourent. Il ressent leur mal être. C'est lui le plus petit, et pourtant il fait mine de me protéger. Très attentif à moi. Il a bien vu que les légos ne m'amusaient pas. Pourtant je lui ai bien dit le contraire. Mais il a compris. C'est le premier garçon que je rencontre qui est aussi délicat._

Grissom met fin à ce dialogue.

Grissom : Antoine, prend exemple sur Brenda. Elle a tout mangé.

Antoine : Mais papa, c'est une fille !

Un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation, Grissom reste très dubitatif face à cette affirmation. _Je ne vois pas bien le rapport._

Antoine : Les filles elles aiment les légumes. Maman et Brenda ont mangé leurs zaricots et toi et moi ont les a laissé.

_Grissom : mon fils est un macho ! Mais il m'a pris au piège. Maudits haricot. Sara et ses légumes. Quelle idée de vivre avec une végétarienne._

Grissom : Les **H**aricots Antoine. Je vais les manger. C'est juste que je mange lentement.

Antoine : tu les manges seulement pour faire plaisir à maman. Toi non plus t'aimes pas les zaricots

Sara lance un regard lourd de sens à Grissom.

Grissom : les **H**aricots Antoine. Et si, j'aime bien. Et puis, c'est bon à la santé. Aller mange.

Antoine : mais papa, j'aime pas les zaricots

Grissom : Les **H**aricots Antoine.

Antoine : quoi ? C'est ce que je dis. Les Zaricots

Grissom : non, les **H**aricots

Antoine : Zaricot. Aricot. De toute façon j'aime pas.

_Sara : Bon, ça suffit. Je suis au moins d'accord sur un point avec Antoine. Zaricots ou Haricots, qu'importe. Il va en manger un peu de ses légumes. Et je vais devoir m'y mettre. Ce n'est pas avec son cours d'orthophonie qu'il va réussir à le faire manger…_

Sara : Antoine ça suffit maintenant, ne fait pas le bébé. Mange un peu.

Sara a un peu élevé la voix. A peine, juste ce qu'il faut pour montrer son autorité. Brenda fixe son assiette. Priant de tout son cœur qu'Antoine cesse et qu'il mange enfin.

A contre cœur, sachant la bataille perdu, il pioche négligemment quelques haricots.

Antoine : ça y est, j'en aie mangé un peu

Brenda : mais il est fou. Il en a à peine pris. Il va se faire punir.

Sara : c'est bien Antoine.

Brenda : quoi ? C'est pas possible.

Sara : au moins tu as goûté.

Brenda : C'est tout ? Pas de cris. Pas de remontrances. Pas de claques. Pas privé de dessert. Pas obligé de rester à table tant qu'il a pas finit. Sara va pas lui resservir au goûter de quatre heures. Il devait juste goûter ? Mais j'aime cette famille. Je veux vivre dans cette douceur. Entourée de cet amour

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les enfants sont enfin couchés. Brenda est une crème. Par contre, Antoine ! Oh, il est adorable bien sur. Mais il a encore fallu se battre pour le coucher, pour qu'il se brosse les dents. Mais ça y est. Les deux enfants sont prêts pour une histoire.

Sara les a installé tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis. Pour ne pas laisser Brenda seule. Et puis, de toute façon Antoine ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle.

Après d'âpres négociations, Brenda a accepté de dormir dans le lit alors qu'Antoine dort sur un matelas posé au sol.

Brenda : Dès qu'ils seront sortis de la chambre, on change. Moi j'ai l'habitude de dormir par terre. En plus Antoine est chez lui. C'est pas juste que ce soit moi qui dorme dans le lit.

Antoine : C'est super de dormir par terre. On dirait qu'on est au camping. Dommage que maman ait pas voulu qu'on installe la tente pour qu'on dorme dehors. Papa a promis qu'on le fera pendant les vacances. J'ai hâte. Mais bon, c'est pas gagné. J'ai bien vu la grimace de maman. J'espère que papa arrivera à la convaincre.

En attendant, Sara s'est assise dans le lit, Antoine et Brenda de chaque coté. Elle passe ses bras autour d'eux et les serre contre elle. Antoine se laisse aller dans ce câlin. Son pouce dans la bouche, Michka sous le bras, il se presse contre maman. Brenda est plus tendue. Elle reste à coté, mais sans s'appuyer sur Sara.

Antoine : Et papa ? Il fait quoi ? Il vient pas avec nous ?

Sara : appel le.

Antoine : PAPA

Grissom entrant : J'arrive. Brenda avait oublié ça.

Sara lui fait un petit sourire d'acquiescement. _Il est adorable. Penser à aller lui chercher Mouky._

Brenda ouvre de grands yeux pleins d'incertitudes. _Mouky ?_

_Antoine : Ah, enfin Mouky va plus être tout seul. _

Grissom lui place dans les mains : c'est à toi. Tu vas pas le laisser dormir tout seul quand même.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la prend dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans le lit et de la reposer sur ses genoux.

Antoine : Et ! Moi aussi je veux profiter de mon papa.

Il rampe sur Sara pour venir se placer entre les deux adultes. Mais Sara le stop au passage et le tient fermement contre elle.

Antoine : Ok. Là aussi c'est bien.

Sara : Alors, quelle histoire ce soir ?

_Brenda : une histoire ? En plus de ce câlin on va avoir droit à une histoire_

Antoine : Princesse Sari et ogre Gis

Sara échange un regard avec Gil. Chacun d'eux affiche un magnifique sourire. Leur histoire. Mais pour une fois, ils seront tous les deux pour la raconter.

Les deux enfants s'installent confortablement entre les deux adultes. Antoine avec Michka, Brenda avec Mouky. Antoine la tête sur maman, sous ses caresses. Brenda la tête sur Gil, sous ses caresses.

Gil commence, puis Sara enchaîne. Ce ping-pong verbal se prolonge jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Antoine se fasse plus lourde, plus lente. Alors doucement, Sara et Gil glissent hors du lit et sortent de la chambre.

Finalement, personne ne dormira dans le matelas par terre.

Brenda les entend sortir. Malgré la chaleur et la douceur qui l'entourait, elle ne s'est pas endormie. Elle s'est laissée bercer par leur voix, leurs caresses. Mais voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment, elle a lutté contre le sommeil.

_Brenda : Toinean. Le fils de Sari et Gis. Bredna. Leur fille. Alors moi aussi je fais partie de ce conte. Moi aussi j'ai ma place dans cette famille ? _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une fois dans le salon, Gil et Sara s'assoient dans le canapé. Le silence les enveloppe. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Sara : Demain, dans l'après-midi, Mme Summer viendra récupérer Brenda. A peine 12h00 qu'elle est entrée dans notre vie que déjà elle y prend une place effroyable. En fait elle est entrée dans nos cœurs longtemps avant ça. A notre première rencontre. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Et Gil encore moins. Jusqu'à son placement dans cette famille, il la voyait toutes les semaines. Il a l'air si triste. Ils sont si complémentaires tous les deux. Il est aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Antoine. Un lien invisible les unis, comme avec son fils. Bien sûr il est adorable avec mes nièces. Il les adore et elles lui rendent bien. Mais c'est différent. Moins viscéral.

Sara : Pourquoi es-tu si attaché à Brenda ?

Grissom : je pourrais te retourner la question

Sara : Elle me touche. Peut être que ça a à voir avec mon passé, que je me revois en elle. Ou peut être simplement est-ce parce qu'elle m'a accordé sa confiance au premier regard. Mais votre relation est plus forte Gil. Tu n'as jamais coupé le contact avec elle.

Grissom : si

Il a sorti cette affirmation dans un souffle. Extirpant toute sa culpabilité dans ce mot. _Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté cette assistante sociale. Si j'avais continué à la voir toutes les semaines. Jamais elle n'aurait revécu cette douleur. J'aurais pu tout de suite voir le problème._

Sara : Gil, ce n'est pas de ta faute

Grissom : je l'ai abandonné

Sara : Et c'est vers toi qu'elle c'est tournée pour l'aider.

Grissom : et qu'elle aide je lui apporte ? Demain elle sera de nouveau dans un foyer.

Sara : et tu iras la voir toute les semaine. Et moi aussi. Et Antoine. Il n'est pas près à la laisser sortir de sa vie. Je crois que ton fils est amoureux

Grissom relève la tête vers Sara. Il la regarde comme si elle était folle.

Grissom : Sara, il n'a pas 4 ans. Il n'est pas amoureux

Sara : ah non ? Et à quel âge on a le droit d'être amoureux ?

Grissom : À tout âge, tu as raison. Même un vieillard comme moi peut l'être, alors pourquoi pas mon petit bonhomme.

Sara pose une main sur sa joue, le force à la regarder.

Sara : Et de qui est amoureux mon p'tit vieux ?

Grissom la regarde mi-surpris, mi-fâché. _Bien sûr qu'elle me taquine. D'abord elle sait très bien de qui je suis amoureux. Mais « p'tit vieux » c'est dur. Mais bon, peut être que je l'ai bien mérité, à force de me plaindre sur mon âge. En plus je sais qu'elle s'en moque et qu'elle m'aime comme je suis. Mais quand même. « p'tit vieux » ! Je vais te montrer si je suis un « ptit vieux »._

Il attrape Sara par la taille, la fait glisser sur ses genoux avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres. Il l'embrasse avec fièvre, avec toute la fougue dont il peut faire preuve. Ses mains agiles et précises lui dispense les plus douces caresses qu'elle n'a jamais connues. Hors d'haleine, ils se séparent. Front contre front.

Sara : pas mal pour un vieillard.

Après une grimace, Grissom reprend son baiser. Mais plus délicatement cette fois. Pas besoin de faire ses preuves. Juste lui montrer son amour. Lui montrer que la douceur, le calme de son expérience son tout aussi agréable.

Grissom : C'est de toi dont je suis fou amoureux.

Cette fois c'est Sara qui initie le baiser. Mais à la surprise de Gil, plutôt que de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque, ou derrière son dos pour le serrer contre elle, elle les pose sur ses épaules. Le repoussant. Mais Grissom ne veut pas rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, l'emportant avec lui. Maintenant allongé sur le canapé, Sara sur lui, il reprend la course de ses mains dans son dos ? Cherchant à passer sous sa chemise.

Sara : Griss

Grissom : Hum…

Sara : Griss stop

Mais Gil ne l'entend pas. Ne veut pas l'entendre. Trop longtemps qu'il attend se moment. Et puis, on est jeudi, non.

Sara se redresse. Ses bras tendus au dessus de lui.

Sara : S'il te plait Gil. Arrête. Je ne pourrai pas te résister

Grissom : alors ne résiste pas.

Après lui avoir lancé un magnifique sourire, elle pose un baiser sur son front.

Sara : les enfants sont dans la pièce à coté. Brenda fait des cauchemars, son sommeil est léger. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent ou qu'ils nous voient comme ça, à…

Grissom : comme ça comment ?

Sara : en train de…

Grissom : de quoi ?

Sara : oh, arrête, tu as parfaitement compris

Grissom : Non, si tu me montrais

Grissom arrive à se redresser et embrasser Sara. Passe ses bras dans son dos et l'oblige à s'allonger à nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois il n'insiste pas. Sara pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Grissom : alors tu vas vraiment me laisser dormir sur ce canapé.

Sara : t'as toujours le lit d'Antoine.

Grissom fait une grimace. Le lit d'Antoine c'est pire, trop petit.

Grissom : Tu vas pas laissé ton p'tit vieux dormir dans ce canapé, mon pauvre dos.

Sara : Alors tu prends la chambre et moi le canapé.

Grissom : mais moi je te fais une place dans le lit. Suffit juste de mettre le réveil avant le réveil d'Antoine.

Sara : Deal. On y va

Grissom : oui.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bouge. Trop bien dans cette étreinte. Pas envie de bouger. Trop fatigué par les événements, le peu de sommeil. Sara toujours allongée sur Gil, la tête dans le creux de son cou, approche une main de sa chemise pour défaire un bouton.

Sara : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Grissom : Laquelle

Sara : Pourquoi tu es si attaché à Brenda.

Grissom ne répond pas tout de suite. Il attrape la main de Sara qui commence déjà à se glisser sur sa peau. Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens. _La vérité Gil. Sara t'a ouvert son cœur à plusieurs reprises. A toi._

Grissom : Ma première enquête.

Sara s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. _Quel rapport. J'imaginais un « elle m'a ému », « elle ressemble à une enfant que je connu »…_

Grissom reprend, lentement, à voix passe, serrée par l'émotion.

Grissom : j'étais un jeune CSI, je débutais. On est arrivé sur une scène de crime. Une famille massacrée. Seul un garçon de dix ans avait survécu. Mon superviseur m'a assigné à cet enfant. Je devais recueillir son témoignage, les indices sur lui… Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Moi. M'occuper d'un enfant. Pas de problème pour relever les indices sur un cadavre. Mais, travailler avec des vivants. Un enfant qui plus est. Mais… Dès que je me suis approché, il a accroché son regard au mien. Il y avait tant de souffrance dans ses yeux. Et tout de suite j'ai su. J'ai trouvé les mots, les gestes. Je ne sais toujours pas comment. Et puis, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Ca a duré si longtemps. Il ne me quittait pas. Toujours un contact, ne serait-ce que visuel. Finalement, une assistante sociale est venue le récupérer. Si tu avais vu son désespoir. Il s'accrochait à moi. Hum… Il en a déchiré ma chemise.

Sara : qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

_Grissom : comment je peux lui dire ça ? Comment lui expliquer que je suis un monstre. Un monstre d'égoïsme. Que j'ai tué cet enfant ? Jamais elle ne me pardonnera. Comment le pourrais t'elle ? Moi-même je ne me pardonne pas mon attitude._

Grissom : je suis retourné à mon travail. A ma vie. Je pensais à lui de temps en temps. Me promettant tous les jours de passer le voir au foyer. Mais je n'avais jamais le temps. Et puis, finalement, je l'ai oublié.

Sara sent toute la tension dans le corps de Grissom. _Il se sent coupable. Coupable de l'avoir abandonné ?_

Sara : Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tous les enfants que tu croises. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que je passerai mon tout mon temps dans les hôpitaux si je ne lâchais pas prise ?

Grissom : Mais tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas pareil. C'était un enfant. Il comptait sur moi. Il m'avait donné sa confiance.

Sara : oui, comme je l'ai fait avec cette assistante sociale qui s'est occupé de moi après le crime de ma mère. Celle que je ne voulais pas lâcher. Et puis quoi ? Tu vois, quelques mois plus tard j'étais incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'une silhouette pour moi. Comme toi pour lui.

Grissom : Sauf que lui est mort.

Sara est sonné par cette révélation. Ou plutôt la manière dont il l'a exprimée. Avec tant de colère. Colère contre lui. Elle aimerait pouvoir le calmer, le réconforter. Mais il emprisonne toujours sa main. Elle se tourne un peu contre lui, afin de pouvoir caresser son cou de son nez, et poser quelques bisous.

Encourager par ce geste tendre, rempli d'amour, Grissom peut continuer._ Sara est prête à m'écouter, à me soutenir. Mais pour combien de temps. A la fin de cette confession elle ne sera sûrement aussi compréhensive._

Grissom : trois ans plus tard, j'ai été appelé pour une mort suspect dans un foyer. C'était lui. J'ai enquêté sur sa mort. Je voulais tellement que ce soit un meurtre. Je sais, c'est horrible, souhaiter que des enfants ce soient entretuer. Mais un suicide ! Un suicide c'était ma faute.

Sara : Gil. Tu ne peux pas être responsable des actes de cet enfant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas allé le voir qu'il s'est suicidé. Rien que ce qu'il a vécu pouvait suffire à le pousser à cet acte.

Grissom : dans sa main il serait la casquette du labo que je lui avais donné.

Sara sent une goutte tomber dans ses cheveux. _Il pleure._

Sara : Mais ça n'arrivera pas à Brenda. On va toujours veiller sur elle.

Grissom : j'ai déjà failli une fois avec elle

Sara : Oui, et elle est venue vers toi pour l'aider. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Sara se libère de la main de Gil. La glisse sur son visage. Le force à se tourner vers elle. Elle plonge dans cet océan dévasté par sa détresse.

Sara : et si on devenait sa famille d'accueil ?

_Sara : C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Merde, merde, merde. Bine sûre que j'y pense. Bien avant qu'elle pénètre dans notre vie. Mais l'exprimer à haute voix ! Ok, il est bouleversé par cette histoire du passé. Ok, il est très attaché à Brenda. Mais de là a penser à une adoption. Il vient à peine de retrouver son fils. Il commence seulement à s'occuper de lui. A s'ouvrir un peu, et laisser des gens pénétrer dans son intimité. Alors lui demander d'adopter une petite fille. Il a peur. Ces yeux se sont agrandis. Panique ? Il va fuir._

_Grissom : ON. Elle a bien dit ON. On, c'est NOUS. Tous les deux. Comme un couple. Comme une famille. Adopter Brenda ? Sara, Antoine, Brenda et moi. Oui._

Sara : Je sais, c'est fou. Mais elle est bien avec nous. Elle a retrouvé son sourire. Je sais, ça ne va pas être toujours si facile

_Sara : Mais à quoi je joue ? Je persiste. Mais tais toi Sara. Arrête de justifier cette idée stupide. Tu vas juste réussir à lui faire faire marche arrière._

Sara : Mais regarde, Antoine l'adore déjà. Avec nous elle va reprendre confiance dans la vie. Evidemment on n'est pas les mieux placés. Notre relation est un peu « spécial ».

_Grissom : Evidemment que notre relation est spéciale. Tu es spéciale. _

_Sara : Mais je vais arrêter_

Sara : On n'est pas complètement en couple. Nos amis, notre fils ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble…

_Grissom : Couple. Ensemble. On est ensemble. Je sorts avec la plus belle femme qui soit. _

_Sara : Stop. Plus d'arguments_

Sara : On ne vit pas encore ensemble, mais tu vas finir par t'installer ici, avec nous. Qui mieux que nous peut aider Brenda à grandir, à accepter son passer.

_Grissom : habiter ensemble. Tous les quatre. Pas ici non. Mais dans notre maison. Une qu'on choisira ensemble. Une dans laquelle on va se créer un petit nid douillet. Un cocon où pourront grandir nos enfants_

Sara : Chacun de nous peut comprendre sa situation. On peut communiquer avec elle. On peut la comprendre. Elle a confiance en nous…

_Grissom : elle est adorable quand elle panique. Un flot de paroles pour se rassurer. Mais là, il est tant qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle me laisse m'exprimer._

Grissom pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un immense sourire envahi son visage. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrasse.

Grissom : oui……

Un nouveau bisou sur ses lèvres

Grissom : OUI

Bisou

Grissom : oui, oui, oui

Sara se prend au jeu. Elle arbore un magnifique sourire. Et les bisous s'enchaînent. Puis se transforment en baiser. Plus doux. Plus passionnés. Les langues se rencontrent, se goûtent. Enfin les mains se mettent en mouvement, caressent, effleurent.

Grissom : Sara, stop

Sara : Hummm

Grissom : Sara, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas.

Sara : on ne peut pas ici, dans le salon. Mais… la chambre

Grissom : Sara, et notre pacte ? Notre rendez-vous, notre soirée, notre première nuit…

Sara : on est toujours jeudi. On peut toujours l'avoir ce rendez-vous

Grissom : on va pas laisser les enfants tous seuls ici ?

Sara : non

Elle se détache de lui. Se lève. Elle se dirige vers la chaîne hi fi. Elle choisit avec soin un disque. Elle met le volume doucement avant de retourner vers Gil. Elle lui tend la main et l'invite à se lever.

Grissom accepte volontiers. _Ok, le dîner romantique c'est transformé en bataille avec un petit garçon pour qu'il mange ses Zaricots. Mais le club de danse avec ses vrais musiciens, sa piste de danse bondée est parfaitement remplacée par cette musique douce et ce salon aux lumières tamisées._

Grissom enlace Sara. La serre contre lui et commence à conduire cette danse. Lentement, au rythme de la musique. Mais cette danse devient de plus en plus lente. Alors que les mains deviennent de plus en plus actives, entreprenantes.

Sara : Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans la chambre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine se réveille doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le dos de Brenda. Un petit bruit, des soubresauts. _Brenda pleure ?_

Il passe sa main sur son épaule.

Antoine : Brenda ? Brenda

Brenda : _et voilà. Je l'ai réveillé. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait de bruit. Presque pas. Encore un cauchemar. La nuit. Des coups. Du sang. Buffalo. Des sirènes de polices._

Antoine : Brenda, ça va ?

_Antoine : Pourquoi elle pleure ?_

Antoine : T'as fait un cauchemar

Brenda refuse de se retourner vers lui. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voie ses larmes. Mais Antoine insiste. Avec douceur, il tire Brenda pas l'épaule pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

Antoine : T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Brenda renifle fort et essuie ses yeux. _Se recomposer un visage serein. Plus de larme. Ne pas l'inquiété. Déjà sa voix trahie sa sollicitude._

Brenda signant : oui

Antoine : Quand je fais un cauchemar, maman me fait un câlin. Viens, je vais te faire un câlin

Joignant le geste à la parole. Il prend Brenda dans ses bras.

_Brenda : Il est trop gentil. C'est la première fois qu'on soigne mes terreurs nocturnes comme ça. Je dois passer tout ça. Me rendormir. Mais il est si gentil. Les larmes. Pourquoi je pleure encore. C'est plus les mêmes larmes. C'est plus des larmes de peurs, de solitude. C'est des larmes de bien être._

Antoine : Tu pleures encore ? Quand j'ai peur la nuit et que je me rendors pas je pense très fort à maman. Je vois son visage qui me sourie et ça fait du soleil dans mon cœur. Mais quand elle est là je vais rejoindre maman.

Antoine se redresse, prends la main de Brenda et sort du lit. Brenda le retient.

Brenda signant : On peut pas faire ça

Antoine : Si. Maman nous fera un câlin

Brenda signant : Je veux pas réveiller Sara

Antoine : On la réveillera pas. On va juste se glisser dans le lit avec elle.

Brenda résiste. Mais Antoine insiste. Il fait une grimace sensée l'impressionner. Elle manque d'éclater de rire. _Après tout. S'il est sûr de lui. Et il a l'air d'y tenir. Mais faudra qu'on soit très discret._

Antoine et Brenda entre dans la chambre de Sara. Il contourne le lit pour monter dedans sans réveiller Sara. Et tombe sur Gil.

Brenda signant : Viens, on les laisse.

Antoine murmurant : Non. On va se glisser entre eux. Entre papa et maman, les cauchemars pourront plus venir.

Antoine commence à monter dans le lit. Brenda n'arrive pas à le retenir à temps.

Dans ce mouvement, ces chuchotements Gil ouvre un œil. _Antoine. Antoine et Brenda. Antoine et Brenda ? Oh mon Dieu. Un peu plus et… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils montent dans le lit._

Grissom chuchotant : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Antoine chuchotant : Brenda a fait un cauchemar. Il lui faut un câlin et maman pour la protéger.

Antoine commence à se glisser sous la couette

_Grissom : Sous la couette ? Merci Sara. T'as eu un pressentiment ? Nous imposer de passer à la douche et de mettre un pyjama après… Je n'étais pas chaud pour la douche. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre. Mais quelle douche ! Ok, on est décents, mais je suis dans le lit de Sara. On va avoir droit à une série de questions. Bon, déjà, il n'a pas l'air fâché, pas jaloux._

Antoine chuchotant : Toi aussi t'as fait un cauchemar ?

_Grissom : De quoi il parle ?_

Antoine chuchotant : T'es venue pour que maman te fasse un câlin pour chasser ton mauvais rêve

_Grissom : oui ! Bonne excuse. Et même pas un mensonge. On a vraiment fait un câlin. _

Grissom chuchotant : Oui. Tu viens Brenda

_Brenda : Oh oui. Bien sûr que je viens. Mais… T'es pas fâché Gil ? On t'a réveillé. _

Sara finit par se réveiller. S'attendant à plonger sur le visage de Grissom, elle marque sa surprise face à son petit bonhomme. Et au pied du lit elle accroche la petite frimousse de Brenda. Finalement, son regard croise celui de Grissom. Un petit sourire en coin. _Oui, la situation est amusante, mais elle aurait pu être assez… embarrassante. Non, le mot n'est pas assez fort. Je ne veux même pas imaginer qu'ils auraient pu entrer dans cette chambre plus tôt._

Sara : Viens Brenda

Brenda cède enfin. Grimpe sur le lit. Rampe jusqu'en haut. Sara et Gil soulèvent la couette et les deux enfants passent en dessous. Et s'installent confortablement entre les deux adultes. Antoine dans les bras de son père. Brenda n'ose pas se caler contre Sara. Pourtant ce matin elle était bien au chaud, bien en sécurité dans ce cocon. Sara attrape Brenda et la serre contre elle. Brenda se laisse aller.

Rapidement, ils se rendorment sous les caresses des parents.

Sara et Gil ne se quittent plus des yeux.

Grissom signant : On l'adopte

Sara signant : Sur ?

Grissom signant : oui. Et toi ?

Sara signant : oui. Même si on va devoir poser un verrou à la chambre !

Grissom signant : Je t'aime

Sara murmurant : Je t'aime


	39. Chapter 39

Titre : Une famille ?

Enfin, le voilà. Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard. Mais en contre partie mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long...

Merci de vos commentaires encourageant et de votre patience... maCAdam, Cerisier, Lili, Henirrep, Chrisscarter, Abou, Sidle, MissSidle. Ca arrive ma "Salle Gosse", ça arrive. Plein de bisous à ma Schoupinette et à mon Angel. Et pour mes deux p'tites soeurs...tout ça et bien plus encore

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Chap 39 : Demande d'adoption

Enfin.

Enfin terminée la journée. Pas trop tôt.

J'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à faire des heures supplémentaires. Moi, l'accro du travail. Celui qui commençait une à deux heures avant le début du service pour terminer bien après la fin. Oui, oublié cet homme. Maintenant j'aime finir à l'heure.

Surtout quand je sais que Sara m'attend à la maison. Quand je sais que je vais passer l'après midi avec mon fils et qu'il va me falloir un maximum d'énergie.

Je n'ai qu'une envie. Retrouver Sara. Me glisser dans notre lit. Me coller contre son dos. Passer ma main sur son ventre pour la serrer contre moi. Enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux et en inspirer leur parfum avant de m'endormir dans sa chaleur.

Sara me manque. C'est ridicule je sais, mais elle me manque.

On travaille de moins en moins ensemble. Faut dire, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer en sa présence. Et je suis sur que nos collègues comprendraient vite qu'on est ensemble. On a beau être discret, mon sourire béat face à elle ou mes regards énamourés ne passeront pas longtemps inaperçus si on travaille ensemble.

Et puis, ces deux dernières semaines on a dû faire de nombreuses démarches administratives pour l'adoption de Brenda. Ah, les joies de l'administration ! Je ne sais déjà plus combien de services on a déjà consulté. Et ce, juste pour avoir les formulaires de demande à remplir ! On n'a même pas encore commencé la démarche d'adoption.

Mme Summer n'a pas mentie. Ca va être une longue procédure. Son discourt tenait plus du découragement qu'autre chose. Mais je comprends. Elle a bien fait. Finalement, je suis content de la façon dont elle a réagit. Une manière de vérifier que ce n'était pas juste une lubie de notre part après avoir passé deux jours avec Brenda. Tester notre désir. Cette discussion reste gravée en moi. Tous ces paramètres que nous n'avions pas pris en compte.

* * *

Flash Back

Deux jours après la fugue de Brenda dans le bureau de Mme Summer, Gil et Sara sont assis cote à cote face à Mme Summer installée à son bureau.

Mme Summer : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Grissom et Sara échange un regard, cherchant l'approbation de l'autre. Se posant une dernière fois la question. Leurs mains se lient et se serrent dans une réponse affirmative. Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres. Sara hoche discrètement la tête pour encourager Gil à parler.

Grissom : Nous souhaiterions adopter Brenda.

Le visage de Mme Summer reste imperceptible. Souriant, mais sans autres marques d'étonnements, de consternations, de refus.

Mme Summer : Vous êtes conscient de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez ?

Sara/Gil : oui

Mme Summer : Il ne s'agit pas juste de la garder quelques jours. Une adoption ça implique que vous deveniez ses parents au regard de la loi. Vous assumerez pleinement son éducation.

Sara/Gil : oui

Mme Summer : Une fois l'adoption effective il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Brenda deviendra votre fille. Si les choses se passent mal, vous ne pourrez pas la renvoyer dans un foyer.

Gil : Nous avons pleinement conscience de l'engagement que nous prenons.

Sara : Brenda a besoin d'un environnement stable. Et nous sommes prêt à lui offrir.

Mme Summer : Brenda a vécu un drame. Ce n'est pas une enfant facile. Son traumatisme pèse sur elle. Elle ne parle pas.

Gil : Ce n'est pas un problème. On connaît tous deux le langages des signes ce qui nous permet de communiquer avec elle.

Mme Summer : Elle a encore des phobies, elle fait encore des cauchemars

Sara : moi aussi je fais encore des cauchemars. Toute sa vie elle fera des cauchemars. Plus ou moins violents. Plus ou moins souvent. Mais si elle trouve des bras pour la bercer, une oreille attentive pour l'écouter, des mots doux pour la rassurer, alors ce sera plus facile. Ils seront moins durs, moins fréquents.

Sara : oui, elle a besoin d'être entourée et aimée. Nous voulons lui offrir une famille.

Mme Summer : Avez vous pensez aux incidences sur votre famille ?

Sara et Gil échange un regard interrogateur.

Mme Summer : c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'avez pensé qu'à Brenda. A tout ce que vous pourrez lui apporter. C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais son bien être va dépendre aussi de votre équilibre familiale. Vous devez réfléchir aux conséquences sur votre vie. L'arrivée de Brenda va bousculer votre vie. Vous devez y être préparé. Sinon, ces bouleversements risquent de peser sur votre famille, votre couple. Et dans ce cas, le foyer solide que vous souhaitez apporter à Brenda ne sera qu'un leurre, un feu de paille.

Sara : C'est vrai. On n'a pas pensé au futur. Enfin, si. Une image d'Epinal. Gil, Antoine, Brenda et moi dans le canapé à regarder un dessin animé. Les repas tous les quatre. Les prochaines sorties à la fête foraine. Mais Brenda va vite grandir. D'ici quelques années ce sera une ado. Les premiers amours, les premiers chagrins d'amour. Elle va avoir besoin d'être entourée, soutenue. Et la nuit. Qui sera là pour apaiser ses terreurs nocturnes ? Et Antoine, comment il va réagir. Bien. Il va bien réagir. Il l'adore. Oui, il adore Brenda qui passe une soirée à la maison. Mais une grande sœur qui débarque de nul part. Il risque d'être jaloux. Partager ses parents. Pire. Brenda sera officiellement notre enfant à tous les deux alors que lui n'est pour le moment que mon fils. Gil ne l'a pas encore reconnu. Et nous. Notre couple. A peine formé. Quelle éducation on veut pour Brenda. Et puis, personne ne sait pour notre couple. Il va falloir l'annoncer à Antoine. A nos amis… Et puis, peut on laisser Brenda avec Abby la nuit ? Et Gil et moi allons encore moins nous voir. Toute notre attention va être dirigée vers les enfants.

Gil : Quelles incidences. Bien sûr qu'on y a pensé. Un enfant de plus ou de moins. On peut assumer. Nos salaires respectifs nous permettent facilement de subvenir à leurs besoins. Et puis, j'ai de l'argent de coté. On pourra lui payer des études supérieures. Elle adore apprendre. Bon, effectivement, la maison va être trop petite. Ca va nous obliger à trouver un nouveau logement. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Abby sera d'accord pour la garder. Au pire, je verrai pour passer à mi-temps.

Sara et Gil commence à répondre en même temps : Aucun problème. Nous avons peut être encore besoin de réfléchir.

Ils échangent un regard rempli d'incompréhension

Gil : elle a changé d'avis. Elle est déjà découragée alors qu'on a peine commencée la démarche.

_Sara : pas de problème ? Il est prêt. Prêt à gérer la réaction d'Antoine. Celle de nos amis. Prêt à consacrer son temps à des enfants. Il a tant changé. Mais suis-je capable de le suivre ?_

Mme Summer : je pense que vous devriez en discuter entre vous encore. Je crois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore posé toutes les questions. Qu'en pense votre entourage ? Je crois que vous travaillez tous les deux de nuit. Comment allez-vous vous organiser ? Et puis, vous n'êtes pas marié. Lequel d'entre vous va faire cette adoption ?

Sara et Gil : oui, effectivement, ils restent beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

Mme Summer : Et la première question à répondre et de savoir si Brenda souhaite cette adoption.

Gil et Sara la regardent surpris. Ils ne se sont même pas posés cette question. La réponse est si évidente.

Mme Summer : Ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis sûre que Brenda souhaitera s'installer avec vous. Mais là, on ne parle pas d'un accueil dans une famille, mais d'une adoption. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? N'oubliez pas qu'elle a encore de la famille. Certes, sa sœur, sa mère génétique, est en prison, mais elle est encore en vie. Vous devez avoir son accord pour une adoption. Peut-être devriez-vous faire plutôt une demande pour être famille d'accueil…

Fin du flash back.

* * *

On a réussi à répondre à la plupart des questions. Mais ça nous a pris deux semaines de plus. Il nous a fallu en discuter avec Sam et Abby, avec Brenda, et surtout avec sa mère.

Avec Sam et Abby, ça n'a été qu'une formalité. Ils sont formidables. Ils nous soutiennent. Ils sont prêts à nous aider. A assumer Brenda la nuit. Finalement je me demande si ce n'est pas eux qui devraient adopter Brenda. C'est eux qui l'auront la nuit dans ses moments les plus difficiles.

Avec Antoine, l'opération était un peu plus complexe. Il s'agissait de lui annoncer notre souhait d'adopter Brenda. Ou du moins de la voir vivre avec nous, mais sans pour autant lui dire que Sara et moi sommes ensemble. Evidemment, ce fut un échec total. Comment faire comprendre à un enfant de son âge que ses parents vont adopter une petite fille, mais que non, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Qu'on va former une famille, mais que moi, le papa, je continuerait à dormir dans la chambre d'amis. On avait préparé des arguments bétons, mais c'était sans compter sur la malice de cet enfant.

* * *

Flash back

Antoine et Sara sont confortablement installés sur le canapé. Antoine assis par terre devant eux à dessiner sur la table basse.

Sara se pelotonne contre Grissom pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Sara : C'est peut être le moment de lui en parler.

Grissom pose les yeux sur son fils. Ils ne font rien. Rien de spécial. Mais il est heureux dans cette bulle de quiétude. Sara lovée contre lui sur le canapé à regarder, Antoine dessiner devant eux. Il n'a aucune envie de briser ce moment.

Grissom murmurant : il est occupé là

Sara murmurant : Gil, on a assez retardé. On doit lui dire. Sinon, on va encore repousser cette discussion.

Grissom murmurant : mais il est calme maintenant

Sara murmurant : Gil ! Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'on a vu Mme Summer. On doit encore recueillir l'avis de Brenda puis, de sa sœur.

Grissom murmurant : Je sais. Mais s'il ne veut pas ? Dans ses cas là tout s'arrête. Pas besoin de voir Brenda ou…

Sara pose sa main sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter.

Sara murmurant : Il voudra.

Grissom : Antoine, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir avec nous

Antoine : je peux pas, je dessine

Grissom lance un regard lourd de sens à Sara. _Tu vois, j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas le moment. Quand il dessine, il n'aime pas être interrompu. Il est pleinement concentré sur son travail et ne s'arrête qu'une fois terminé._

Antoine sans quitter son dessin des yeux : C'est pour Brenda. Je veux lui envoyer. Quand est-ce qu'elle vient à la maison ?

Sara rend le regard de Grissom. _Tu vois, j'ai raison. Il s'est attaché à elle. Il ne fait des dessins qu'aux gens qu'il aime. Il sera d'accord._

Grissom pousse un soupir. En fait c'est lui qui a peur. Peur de tous ses changements qui se profilent à l'horizon. Pourtant il est prêt, c'est ce qu'il souhaite au plus profond de lui. Alors quoi ? _Allez lance toi Gil_

Sara : Vient là mon ange. On a des choses importantes à te dire.

Antoine : Maman ! C'est important mon dessin pour Brenda. Je veux lui envoyer vite. Déjà que je peux pas lui parler.

Grissom : Antoine, c'est vraiment important. Tu pourras finir ton dessin après.

Antoine ne bouge toujours pas, très concentré sur son travail.

Antoine : Si c'est pour me dire que vous êtes amoureux, je le sais déjà.

Sara et Grissom reste bouches bées.

Antoine : Tu vas enfin venir vivre avec nous papa ?

Grissom fixe Sara. _Ok, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Mais ce point devait être abordé à un moment où un autre. De toute façon on ne peut pas adopter Brenda sans qu'on habite tous ensemble. En plus il le prend plutôt bien._

Antoine : Alors ? C'est quand que tu déménages ?

_Sara : bien. Au moins un sujet qui ce passe bien. Moi qui pensait que ce serait le plus dur. En même temps, il était pas à l'ordre du jour celui-ci. Mais bon, une bonne chose de fait. Plus qu'à lui annoncer que son père va faire une demande pour officialiser sa filiation et que nous allons proposer à Brenda de vivre avec nous. Une formalité. Bon, mais chaque chose en son temps. Déjà répondre à cette question. Gil semble attendre ma réponse. Evidemment, c'est à moi de répondre. C'est chez moi ici._

_Antoine : je suis pressé que papa viennent vivre avec nous. De toute façon ça changera pas beaucoup d'aujourd'hui. Il est toujours là. Sauf que il doit souvent aller dans sa maison pour donner à manger à ses insectes, chercher ses lettres… Eh, mais c'est super. Il va devoir amener ses insectes. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une araignée à la maison, et il sera d'accord pour que j'aie un terrarium de fourmis… Par contre, il pourra plus dormir dans la chambre d 'amis. On en fera un bureau. Son bureau où on mettra ses insectes. Et les miens !_

Antoine : par contre tu devras dormir dans la chambre de maman…

Sara : quoi ? Mais d'où ça sort ça.

Grissom : sans problème mon fils. Tes désirs sont des ordres

Sara : mais… je

Grissom murmurant : c'est pas le moment de le contrarier. Fait plaisir à ton fils. Laisse moi coucher avec toi.

Antoine : Ben oui, comme ça on fera le bureau de papa dans la chambre d'amis. Il va pas dormir dans un bureau papa ?

Sara : On peut très bien partager mon bureau et garder la chambre d'amis…

Antoine : d'accord. Mais ça change rien. Papa doit dormir avec toi. Faut bien garder une chambre d'amis pour Brenda quand elle viendra. Et puis, papa et maman doivent dormir ensemble. Les amoureux dorment ensemble.

Grissom : logique implacable. Aucune objection pour ma part.

Sara plonge son regard dans celui de Grissom un échange silencieux prend alors part. Sara le supplie du regard. Grissom reste très serein. Un immense sourire sur le visage.

Sara murmurant : dit quelque chose toi. On ne peut pas le laisser dire ça.

Grissom murmurant : qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? J'adhère à cent pour cent. De toute façon, on couche déjà ensemble. Sauf quand Antoine et là. Et encore. Comme un ado chez les parents de sa petite amie, je me glisse dans ta chambre le plus discrètement possible. Et rappelle toi, on a déjà réussi à se faire attraper une fois. Et puis, il a raison. La chambre d'amis est destinée à Brenda.

Sara réalisant les paroles d'Antoine : Brenda. Il envisage que Brenda vienne à nouveau à la maison. Cet enfant est merveilleux. Voilà, c'est fait. Donc, c'est Ok pour que Gil et moi formions un couple. Un vrai couple qui vit ensemble, dort ensemble… Et pour que Brenda vienne vivre avec nous. Bon, mais je crois que tout est réglé. Et nous qui nous faisions une montagne de cette confrontation. Pas la peine de l'ennuyer plus.

Grissom : Waou. Il accepte notre relation. Et pour lui, c'est acté que Brenda allait revenir. Finalement tout va bien se passer. Plus qu'à lui dire que Brenda ne sera pas juste de passage mais qu'elle va prendre une part définitive et active à notre vie de famille. Bon, je me lance.

Antoine : ça y est, j'ai finit. Alors, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? C'était pas si important !

_Sara : non, pas important du tout. Tes parents qui s'installent ensemble après trois ans de séparation. Un détail. Mais non, ce n'est pas tout._

Grissom : Vient d'asseoir avec nous. Ce n'est pas de ça dont on voulait te parler.

Antoine : Ah non ?

Sara : Non

Antoine : Mais papa va quand même venir vivre avec nous ?

Grissom se retourne vers Sara. Attendant avec impatience et nervosité sa réponse. _Evidemment que je vais venir vivre ici. Evidemment qu'elle va dire oui. Et pourtant. J'ai un petit nœud à l'estomac. En fait on n'a même pas discuté de ça. On est sur le point de faire une demande d'adoption, et on n'a même pas parlé de notre vie ensemble, au quotidien. C'était tellement indéniable que j'allais venir m'installer ici avec eux._

Sara : Pourquoi il est si tendu d'un coup. Evidemment qu'il va venir vivre ici avec nous. Il croit quoi ? Qu'on va adopter Brenda et qu'il va continuer à vivre à mi-temps ici à mi-temps chez lui ? Comme ça, hop, dès que ça se passe mal il fuit et me laisse seul avec les deux monstres. C'était tellement implicite qu'on ne s'est même pas posé cette question.

Sara : Bien sûr

Antoine : Et il dormira avec toi

Grissom : Bien sûr

Sara le regarde un sourire en coin. Il s'est précipité pour répondre. Ne voulant pas lui laisser la moindre occasion de dire non.

Antoine les rejoint sur le canapé. Il n'essaie même pas de se faire une place entre eux. Impossible. Grissom a passé un bras autour de la taille de Sara pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule, une main sur sa cuisse. _La seule place qu'il me reste, c'est sur les genoux de maman. _

A peine installé Sara passe son bras libre autour de ses épaules et le plaque contre elle. Antoine se laisse aller contre sa mère et regarde son père.

Grissom prend son petit pied nu dans sa main. _C'est drôle, depuis cette nuit là, après son opération, il adore que j'attrape ses pieds. Que je les chatouille, que je les caresse, que je les masse. Qu'est ce qu'il a grandit ! Ils étaient si petits dans ma main. Je les recouvrais complètement. Plus maintenant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre avec lui. Je ne veux plus rien rater de sa croissance. Ca passe si vite. Antoine le sort de ses pensés._

Antoine : alors papa, c'est quoi cette chose importante.

Grissom : en fait il y a deux choses que je voudrais te dire.

Antoine : je t'écoute

Grissom prend une grande inspiration

Grissom : Je vais te reconnaître

Antoine le regarde avec de grands yeux. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? _

Antoine : Mais j'ai pas changé papa. C'est mon nouveau pull que maman m'a acheté. Tu veux que je remette le vieux ?

Sara étouffe un rire. _Va falloir être plus précis mon amour. Tu t'adresses à un enfant. Surdoué certes, mais un enfant. Comment tu vas réussir à lui expliquer ça ?_

Grissom : Non. Comment t'expliquer. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es mon fils

Antoine : tout le monde le sait

Grissom : oui, tous nos amis. Mais pas tout le monde. Tu vas devenir officiellement mon fils.

Antoine : mais si t'es mon papa, je suis ton fils.

_Sara : logique. Continue Gil_

Antoine : c'est bien toi qu'a mis la petite graine dans le ventre de maman pour que je grandisse au chaud.

Grissom : oui, oui. Tu es mon fils. Mais là, ce sera officiel. Tout le monde le saura. Ca va rien changer entre nous. Je t'aimerai toujours autant. Seulement tu vas porter mon nom. Tu t'appelleras Antoine Grissom.

Antoine paraît réfléchir à tout ça. Grissom n'arrive pas à savoir s'il l'a convaincu ou pas. _Sûrement pas. Je sens les questions arriver._

_Antoine : porter le même nom que papa ? Mouais. Mes copains ils s'appellent comme leur papa, pas comme leur maman. C'est sûrement comme ça dans la normalité. Antoine Grissom. Mais moi je suis pas comme tout le monde. Ma famille est pas normale avec mes tontons qui sont pas mes tontons, papy Jim, mamy Lili… Et puis, j'aime bien m'appeler Antoine Sidle. En plus j'aime m'appeler comme tonton Sam. Tout le monde s'appelle Sidle chez tonton. Abby Sidle, Lisa Sidle, les jumelles Sidle, maman Sidle. C'est ma famille, je fais partie de cette famille. Les Sidle. Je sais pas si je veux changer. Antoine Grissom. Ca sonne pas mal. Mais quand même, je ferai plus parti du clan Sidle._

Antoine : Pour ofiacilié que t'es mon papa on doit porter le même nom ?

Grissom : je… si je te déclare comme mon fils, ton nom sera changé pour le mien

Antoine : Et si je te déclare comme mon papa, ton nom sera changé en Sidle ?

_Grissom : Quoi ? Mais ? Que je change mon nom ? Gil Sidle. Non, non. Ridicule. Par contre, Sara Grissom, ça, ça résonne vraiment bien. Attends, si il préfère que je change mon nom, c'est qu'il ne veut pas du mien._

Antoine : Tu comprends, Sidle, c'est le nom de ma famille. Si tu t'appelles Sidle, tu deviens comme moi, maman, tonton… Tu rentres dans ma famille. Mais Grissom. Y a que nous deux.

Sara est très touchée par cette déclaration. Grissom est décomposé. Enfin, il comprend qu'Antoine ne refuse pas cette officialisation, ni même de porter le même nom. Mais il veut garder ce lien à la famille de Sara.

Sara : Tu sais Antoine, ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de nom que tu feras plus partie de ma famille. Sam et les filles d'aimeront toujours autant. Et puis, avec papa on va créer notre propre famille.

Antoine : Toi aussi tu vas t'appeler Grissom ?

_Sara : Sara Grissom. Oui. Ca sonne bien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis, le mariage. Grissom et le mariage. Non. Impossible. Trop de changement. Un engagement trop fort, permanent. Ne rêve pas. Mais pas besoin de ce bout de papier pour s'aimer et vivre heureux ensemble._

_Grissom : oui. Tôt ou tard. Je vais t'épouser ma Sara. On va vraiment créer notre famille._

Antoine : papa va aussi ociafilisé que vous êtes amoureux ? Comme ça tout le monde saura que vous êtes amoureux et qu'on vit tous les trois.

_Grissom : oui, on va officialiser notre relation. Très vite. En fait j'aurais dû commencer par ça. Monsieur et Madame Grissom. En plus se serai plus simple pour l'adoption. Mais je ne peux pas faire ma déclaration et ma demande maintenant. Pas là comme ça, avec Antoine. Pas sur le canapé, en survêtement. Non. Dans quelques semaines, je l'invite dans un super restaurant._

Grissom : Oui, on va prévenir tous nos amis. Mais c'est tout. Et maman ne va pas porter tout de suite mon nom Antoine.

_Sara : Il veut annoncer notre relation. Prévenir tout nos amis. Pourquoi ça me surprend. On ne peut pas adopter Brenda et continuer à vivre comme des clandestins. Pas tout de suite ? Pas tout de suite. Il y pense. Il pense au mariage. _

Sous le regard incrédule de Sara, il lui prend la main la caresse doucement de son pouce. Son regard est si doux et pourtant si déterminé.

Antoine : Je comprends pas. Quand tu ocifialie que t'es mon papa, je change de nom. Alors que tu ociafilise que t'es amoureux de maman, maman elle doit changer de nom.

Grissom : Pour que maman porte mon nom, il faut que maman et moi on se marie

Antoine : Vous êtes pas mariés ?

Sara : non

Antoine : Mais on doit pas être marié pour avoir des enfants ?

_Sara : macho et vieux jeu_

Sara : non, mon ange. Pour avoir des enfants, on doit s'aimer très fort.

Antoine : oui. Pour pouvoir mettre la petite graine

Sara : oui, c'est ça

Antoine : alors je vais avoir un petit frère.

_Grissom : Non, une grande soeur_

Sara : euh… non

_Grissom : et ! Moi je veux s'autres enfants. Te voir t'arrondir. Profiter de ta poitrine généreuse. Le voir grandir. Faire ses premiers pas. Entendre son premier rire… Bon, ok. On a le temps. Déjà avec deux on va s'amuser. Et puis, je suis trop vieux pour les nuits blanches à donner des biberons et changer des couches._

Antoine : Mais moi je veux un petit frère.

Sara : c'est le moment de profiter de la situation et de continuer dans les nouvelles

Sara : et une grande sœur ?

Antoine : Une grande sœur ?

Sara : oui. On aimerait que Brenda vienne vivre avec nous

Antoine : Brenda ?

Sara : oui. Tu sais, on t'a expliqué. Elle a plus de famille pour veiller sur elle et l'aimer. Alors elle vie dans un foyer, avec d'autres enfants. Et des animateurs pour s'occuper d'elle.

Antoine : Comme dans une école.

Sara : oui, un peu.

Antoine : Oui

Sara : Oui quoi ?

Antoine : Oui, je veux que Brenda vienne vivre avec nous. Je vais veiller sur elle et l'aimer. Moi j'ai une famille très grande remplie d'amour alors je peux bien partager un peu avec Brenda.

Sara serre son petit bonhomme contre son cœur. Grissom ne veut pas être en reste. Il pose un baiser sur le front de Sara et les étreint fortement.

Antoine : Papa ?

Grissom : oui

Antoine : Brenda, elle va porter ton nom aussi ? On s'appellera tous Grissom ?

Grissom : Je ne sais pas Antoine. Si on peut adopter Brenda oui. Sinon, on ne sera que sa famille d'accueil. Mais dans tous les cas elle sera ta sœur, notre fille et on l'aimera très fort. Mais avant, il faut que Brenda accepte.

Antoine : Elle sera d'accord. Elle était heureuse avec nous. J'ai été gentil avec elle.

Le silence retombe. Interrompu par le doux bruit de bisous placés ça et là.

Antoine : Brenda elle s'appellera Grissom aussi

Sara : on ne sait pas encore mon ange.

Antoine : Si. Par ce que si moi je la marierai quand je serait grand.

_Sara : j'avais raison. Il est fou de Brenda. Ca promet_

Antoine : et je marierai Lisa aussi

Grissom : tu ne peux pas te marier avec Lisa et Brenda

Antoine : pourquoi ?

Sara : D'abord parce qu'on ne peut avoir qu'une seule femme

Antoine : Moi je les aime toutes les deux

Grissom : tu les aimes comme tes cousines

Antoine : Je les aime plus que les jumelles

Grissom : Ok, je sens que ça va être compliqué de lui expliquer

Antoine : mais c'est toi maman que j'aime le plus

Sara le serre un peu plus contre elle et embrasse ses cheveux.

Antoine : Je veux me marier avec toi maman

Sara : c'est pas possible mon amour

Grissom : C'est moi qui vais me marier avec maman

Antoine : pourquoi. Moi je l'aime

Grissom : comme on aime sa maman

Antoine : et toi, tu l'aimes comment ma maman ?

Grissom : de tout mon cœur

Antoine : tu l'aimes d'amour

Grissom : oui.

Antoine : c'est comment quand on aime d'amour ?

Grissom : c'est… C'est merveilleux C'est avoir des papillons dans le ventre dès que tu croises les yeux de la femme que tu aimes.

Antoine : des papillons dans le ventre ? Arrête de manger tes insectes en chocolat papa.

Grissom : C'est vouloir tout partager avec elle. _C'est vouloir l'embrasser tout le temps, la toucher. C'est sentir un vide, un manque dès que tu ne la vois pas…_

Antoine : Non, Lisa je l'aime pas d'amour. Je veux pas partager mes voitures avec elle.

Antoine : alors je marierai Brenda

Sara : Mais Brenda va devenir ta sœur. On ne peut pas se marier avec sa sœur. _Bon, ok, là il pourrait, pas de problème de génétique. Mais quand même. On va les élever ensemble, je préférais qu'ils développent les pour l'autre des sentiments fraternels._

Antoine : alors pour se marier faut pas être de la même famille.

Sara : non

Antoine : faut être amoureux

Sara : oui

Antoine : et je dois choisir qu'une seule fille

Sara : oui

Antoine se concentre. _Qui je vais choisir alors. Lisa je l'aime pas d'amour. Brenda, c'est ma sœur. _

_Antoine : _Alors j'hésite. J'aime bien Marie, Lindsay, Sandy

Grissom : mon fils est un vrai tombeur. Faut dire, avec son sourire d'ange, il n'a aucune difficulté à les faire toutes craquer. Je sens que les filles vont défiler à la maison quand il sera plus grand.

Sara : tu sais, tu as le temps

Antoine : Je marierais Mathilde

Grissom : Mathilde ?

Antoine : tu sais, ma copine de l'école.

Fin du flash back

* * *

Avec Brenda, ça c'est bien passé aussi. Dès qu'elle nous a vu son sourire c'est illuminée. Et quand on a commencé à lui proposer de venir vivre avec nous ! Une explosion de joie, entre rires, pleurs et câlins. Aucun doute sur sa volonté. Et entre adoption et famille d'accueil, elle émet une préférence pour adoption. Son argument, faire parti intégrante de la famille. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit que dans un cas comme dans l'autre ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Qu'on l'aimerait de la même manière. Mais elle le souhaite. Cette conversation a été plus qu'émouvante. Sara en a pleuré. Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à rester stoïque.

* * *

Flash back :

Mme Summer nous a installé dans une petite pièce du foyer d'accueil. C'est là que les familles rencontre les enfants avant de se décider pour l'adoption.

Sara : J'ai horreur de cette pièce. Dans tous les foyers elle est identique. Un petit sofa. Quelques jeux, quelques livres. Une décoration neutre, mais propre. Bien plus propre que le reste du foyer. Elle m'a toujours fait pensé à un aquarium. Une cage dorée pour présenter les fauves ! Je me souviens des rares fois où j'ai été conduite dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Mon animatrice me dégotait une belle robe presque neuve, propre, repassée. Des souliers vernis et des socquettes blanches ! Elle passait un temps infini à me peigner, moi qui avais toujours les cheveux en bataille. Je ressemblait à une poupée, tout droit sortie d'un conte, mais ce n'était pas moi. Et toujours les dernières recommandations : « sourit », « soit polie », « parle doucement, sans crier », « embrasse les sur les joues »… Oui, un défilé pour familles en manque d'amour. Pas des familles voulant offrir un foyer, des familles à la recherche d'un enfant bien dressé pouvant faire bonne figure. Ca ce finissait toujours mal pour moi. Pas assez de sourire, pas assez d'hypocrisie, de oui Monsieur, merci Madame… Je hais cette pièce. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je veux sortir.

Sara : On ne peut pas plutôt avoir cet entretien dans le jardin ?

Mme Summer : euh… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas la procédure

Sara : la procédure ! On serait tellement mieux dehors.

Sara : s'il vous plait, on sera tous plus à l'aise

Mme Summer : Seulement, nous devons respecter le règlement

Sara : Toujours cette même rigidité dans ces institutions. Je ne veux pas avoir cette rencontre avec Brenda ici. Cette pièce, si bien rangée, propre, vide, austère. Calme toi Sara. Calme toi. Tu en as fait échouer des rencontres dans cette pièce. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il n'y a pas que ta vie en jeu. Il y a celle de Brenda, de Gil. Accepte les règles de ce jeu. Pour une fois.

Grissom comprend le malaise de Sara. Lui non plus n'est pas à l'aise dans cette pièce.

Grissom : Mme Summer, il ne s'agit pas d'une première rencontre pour se décider sur une adoption. Nous connaissons déjà Brenda. Nous voulons juste discuter avec elle. Nous ne dérogerons pas à la règle, c'est comme si c'était un des rendez-vous préparatoire à l'adoption. Peut être pourrions nous le faire dans le parc.

Mme Summer paraît réfléchir. C'est vrai. Après tout, ils savent déjà qu'ils veulent offrir une famille à Brenda, que ce soit par adoption ou accueil. Et Brenda est en confiance avec eux. Et puis, cette pièce est d'un triste.

Mme Summer : Ok, allez dans le parc, je vais chercher Brenda.

Sara prend la main de Gil et lui offre un sourire de reconnaissance. Ils se dirigent vers le parc, main dans la main. Un geste naturel, anodin. Mais pas pour eux. Pas pour Gil Grissom superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du labo de Las Végas et Sara Sidle criminologue de ce labo. Cette marque d'affection en révèle beaucoup sur leur relation. Déplacée pour un patron et son employée. Mal venue pour deux ex-amants. Trop tendre pour des parents séparés. Il affiche pleinement leur relation. Mais pour l'heure, c'est plus une manière de se rassurer, de se conforter, plus qu'une volonté de crier leur amour la face du monde.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc, un peu à l'écart du bâtiment, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Grissom passe son bras autour des épaules de Sara. Besoin de la sentir contre lui. _Tout va bine se passer. Pour le moment tout le monde adhère à notre projet. Seulement, Brenda est la première concernée. Et si elle ne voulait pas venir vivre avec nous ? Je me suis fait à l'idée. Je garde encore une pointe d'inquiétude, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bout de la démarche. Je l'imagine déjà dans nos murs. Participant à la vie de la famille. Je serais terriblement déçu qu'elle refuse. J'ai commencé à visualiser notre avenir. Une nouvelle maison, notre mariage, avec Brenda pour demoiselle d'honneur, moi ne travaillant plus qu'à mi-temps… Oui, ce serait une vraie déception. Mais c'est son bonheur qui compte avant tout. Je me plierais à sa décision._

Grissom sent Sara se lever. Il lève les yeux et aperçoit Mme Summer et Brenda. Brenda ne semble pas ravie de devoir les rejoindre. _Elle n'a pas envie de nous voir. _Finalement la fillette regarde dans leur direction. Un immédiatement son sourire s'illumine. Elle lâche la main de l'assistante sociale pour se précipiter vers eux. Grissom se lève, prêt à l'accueillir. Sara s'avance un peu et s'accroupie Brenda la percute de plein fouet et elles tombent toutes les deux à la renverse. _Bien sûr qu'elle a envi de nous voir. C'est même une explosion de joie._

Grissom s'assoit dans l'herbe derrière Sara. Ses jambes le long des siennes. Ses bras venant les emprisonner tourtes les deux. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sara.

Grissom : Salut ma princesse

Brenda : Gil, Sara.

Sara : Quel bonheur de la voir, de la serrer. De l'entendre. Et ! Ca y est, elle prononce mon prénom. J'aimais bien son « maman » aussi. Mais Sara c'est bien.

_Brenda : Je suis trop heureuse qu'ils soient là. Deux semaines que je ne les ai pas vu. Deux longues semaines. C'était dur. J'avais peur qu'ils ne m'aient déjà oublié. Ils m'ont promis de venir régulièrement. Mais… Qui voudrait venir voir une petite fille dans un foyer. En plus ils ont plein d'autres choses à faire. Mais ils sont là. _

Brenda : Antoine ?

Sara : Antoine. Encore un mot.

Brenda : Antoine. J'y arrive. Un mot de plus. Pourquoi il n'est pas là. Je voulais le voir aussi. Non. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Un petit garçon aussi gentil que lui, aussi innocent ne devrait jamais venir dans un tel lieu.

Grissom : il aurait bien aimé venir, mais on voulait te voir seuls

Brenda : Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Sa vois est tendue. Ils sont là pour me dire qu'ils ne viendront plus jamais me voir.

Sara sent que Brenda se tend. Elle tente de se libérer de son étreinte. Sara ne la laisse pas faire et l'attire vers elle avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Sara : tout va bien Brenda. On est là pour toi et pour parler du futur. Mais d'abord, Antoine nous a fait promettre de te remettre un dessin

Brenda : Parler du futur. Quel futur. Je veux pas entendre ça. Partez. Abandonnez moi, mais pas la peine de me rappeler le bonheur à coté duquel je vais passer.

Cette fois Brenda réussi à échapper à Sara et part en courrant vers l'arrière du parc. Grissom se lève immédiatement et la rattrape. Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui.

Brenda le frappe sur l'épaule de ses petits poings impuissants. Même si ses coups de poings sont inoffensifs, ils sont extrêmement douloureux pour Grissom. Elle est si fragile. Un petit mot et elle imagine le pire.

Grissom : doucement princesse.

Brenda se recule et signe : lâche moi. Je veux plus vus voir.

Grissom : mais moi je veux te voir tous les jours

Brenda cherche la vérité dans le fond de ses yeux. Et tout ce qu'elle y voit c'est de la sincérité, de l'amour.

Sara les a rejoint. Elle tend le dessin d'Antoine à Brenda. Elle le prend et le regarde longuement. Il représente une maison, avec des arbres dans l'allée, un chien, et une famille. Le papa, une petite fille, un petit garçon, et une maman.

Sara : Antoine m'a demandé de t'expliquer. Dans l'ordre, Grissom, Brenda, Antoine et moi.

Brenda signant : Je préfère les chiens.

Grissom : ça doit pouvoir se négocier.

Brenda enfouie sa tête dans le coup de Grissom. Elle laisse couler ses larmes. Des larmes de bonheur cette fois. Sara Pose sa tête sur celle de Brenda et se joint à cette étreinte.

Une fois Brenda calmer, ils retournent s'asseoir sur le banc. Brenda entre les deux adultes.

Sara : Veux-tu venir vivre avec nous Brenda ?

Brenda : quelle question

Brenda signant : oui

Grissom : On aimerait faire une demande d'adoption pour que tu deviennes notre fille. Si tu es d'accord. Et si ta sœur l'est.

Brenda signant : oui, je veux devenir votre fille

Grissom : tu sais, on sera ta famille quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'on t'adopte où non.

Brenda signant : je veux pas que vous soyez ma famille d'accueil. Je veux que vous soyer ma famille tout court.

Sara : on t'aimera de la même manière tu sais. Ça ne change rien que tu sois notre fille adoptive ou que tu sois placée chez nous.

Brenda signant : Si, ça change. Je veux être votre fille. Pas une enfant placée. Je veux t'appeler maman et appeler Gil papa et qu'Antoine soit mon petit frère

Sara : dans tous les cas tu pourras le faire.

Brenda signant : mais si tu m'adoptes tu seras vraiment ma maman. Je m'appellerais Grissom, comme vous. Et ma sœur pourra plus venir me prendre.

Gil : Je sais que c'est difficile princesse. Mais ta sœur restera toujours ta vraie maman. C'est elle qui t'a mise au monde. Et puis, tes parents, ta famille t'a aimée.

Brenda signant : en deux jours vous m'avez apporté plus d'amour qu'eux en six ans.

Ni Sara, ni Gil ne peuvent répondre à cette affirmation. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire c'est la prendre dans leur bras. Sara la prend sur ses genoux et la serre fort contre elle. Grissom les prend dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes, il reprend la conversation.

Grissom : j'ai horreur de jouer les oiseaux de mauvaises augures, mais nous devons tous garder les pieds sur terre. Le chemin est encore long

Grissom : Tu sais, ça ne va pas être simple.

Brenda signant : je sais. La vie est compliquée

_Sara : à peine huit ans et déjà fataliste_

Grissom signant : peut être que ta sœur refusera qu'on t'adopte

Voyant Brenda se refermer sur elle-même, Sara la serre un peu plus et enchaîne.

Sara : mais dans ce cas tu viendras quand même vivre avec nous.

Fin du flash back

* * *

Et oui, la famille, Brenda, ces confrontations ont été extrêmement faciles. Emotionnellement difficile, mais gagné d'avance. Par contre, l'entrevue avec la sœur de Brenda. Heureusement que Sara est venue avec moi. C'est très égoïste de ma part. Ce rendez-vous a été extrêmement difficile pour elle. Encore plus que pour moi. Mais sans elle à mes cotés, je ne sais pas si j'y serais parvenu.

* * *

Flash back

Sara et Grissom entre dans la prison. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour eux. Régulièrement leur travail les conduit dans cet endroit. Mais là, c'est personnel. Alors si d'habitude ils restent insensibles à l'atmosphère de ce lieu, aujourd'hui ils en prennent pleinement conscience. Les contrôles de sécurité, le cliquetis des clés, le bruit des portent qui déverrouillent, les cris des prisonniers, leurs remarques graveleuses à la vue de Sara…

Puis le quartier des femmes. Moins de testostérones, mais même agressivité dans l'air.

Et enfin la salle des visites. Ils pénètrent dans la petite pièce. Elle semble si vide avec sa table vissée au sol, ses trois chaises. Si austère avec ses murs Gris.

Chacun d'eux prend place sur une chaise. Mais ils s'empressent de les rapprocher pour être cote à cotes, que leurs cuisses, leurs épaules se touchent.

Et la sœur de Brenda entre dans la salle. Elle semble si fragile. La femme qui a orchestré le massacre de toute sa famille paraît si normale. Elle s'assied face à eux.

Sœur : Je vous reconnais. C'est vous qui avez enquêtés sur mon affaire

Grissom : oui

Sœur : Qu'est ce que vous voulez. Il n'y a rien de neuf.

Grissom : On ne vient pas pour parler de votre enquête

Sœur : alors quoi ? Vous êtes venue me présenter votre femme ?

Grissom : Non. Mais vous avez raison, commençons par les présentations. Je vous présente Sara. Sara Sidle, ma compagne

Sœur : Enchanté

_Sara : j'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant_

Sœur : bien, et c'est tout ?

Grissom : non.

Sœur s'énervant : Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire

_Sara : quoi ? Coincée ici_

Grissom : Nous souhaiterions adopter Brenda

La sœur de Brenda se radoucit immédiatement. _Ces gens veulent adopter ma fille. Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Grissom : depuis le… Depuis… Brenda vit dans un foyer.

Sœur : elle est dans une famille maintenant

Grissom : non. Ca c'est mal passé. Elle a fugué pour me rejoindre.

Sœur : quoi ? Une fugue. Une enfant de son âge ne fugue pas

_Sara : si. Surtout quand elle est mal traitée_

Grissom : elle a fuit son calvaire pour venir en sécurité chez nous

Sœur : pourquoi vous ?

Grissom : Brenda est traumatisée. Elle ne parle plus. Seulement par le langage des signes et seulement avec nous deux, et notre fils.

Sœur : vous avez un fils

Grissom : oui

Sœur : qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans sa famille d'accueil ?

Grissom : elle était maltraitée. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Maintenant elle est en sécurité. Du moins, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans un foyer.

La sœur de Brenda se renferme dans son silence. Elle semble perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Grissom prend la main de Sara dans la sienne. Il en a besoin. Besoin de la toucher. Mais, il sent aussi qu'elle s'énerve face à cette femme qui lui rappelle probablement sa mère.

Sœur : Alors tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle n'a servi à rien.

Sara : tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle ?

Sœur : oui. J'ai tué ce monstre pour la protéger. Pour qu'elle ne subisse plus ses assauts. J'ai tué les autres car ils n'ont rien fait pour me protéger. Moi j'ai eu le courage de sauver ma fille

Sara : En la laissant seule et traumatisée.

Sœur : et qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?

Sara : porter plainte, fuir

Sœur : facile à dire quand on ne sait pas, quand on n'a pas vécu la situation

Sara : Justement. Je l'ai vécu. Mon père nous battait, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Et plutôt que de fuir ou de demander de l'assistance, elle l'a tuée. Me laissant seule, traumatisée. Privée de ce père que j'aimais autant que je le haïssais. Privée de ma mère qui savait si bien me réconforté. Trimbalée de foyers en foyers. De familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Mais toujours loin de tout amour. Alors oui, je sais.

Après cette envolée, le silence retombe. Grissom voudrait tant pouvoir prendre Sara dans ses bras. Mais pas ici. Pas dans ce lieu. Alors il se contente de poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Sara accueil cette chaleur avec bienveillance et recouvre sa main de la sienne avant de la serrer.

Sœur : d'accord

Grissom : d'accord quoi ?

Sœur : Je suis d'accord pour que vous adoptiez Brenda

_Grissom sent son cœur le lâcher. Alors ça y est. C'était aussi simple. Brenda va pouvoir devenir notre fille._

Sara : vous êtes sure ?

_Grissom : mais tait toi Sara. Elle vient de donner son accord_

Sara : il s'agit d'une adoption. Pas juste de devenir sa famille d'accueil.

_Grissom : A quoi tu joues. . N'essaie pas de la faire changer d'avis._

Sœur : J'ai bien compris

Sara : Vous allez renoncez à vos droits. Brenda va porter le nom de Gil

_Grissom : Sara stop. Partons d'ici avec cet accord._

Sœur : oui. Mais elle sera sans doute mieux avec vous. De toute façon je suis coincée ici pour de nombreuses années encore. Elle a besoin d'être entourée d'amour, et j'ai l'impression que vous pourrez lui apporter. Alors que moi. Je n'ai jamais su la protéger. Et puis, c'est mieux qu'elle change de nom. Qu'elle coupe définitivement les ponts avec ce monstre. C'est la seule chose qui la relie encore à lui

Sara sort alors un document de sa poche.

Sara : Si vous êtes prête à nous laisser adopter Brenda, signer ce document de renonciation à vos droits parentaux. Vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière.

La sœur de Brenda prend le document, le lit très rapidement et signe.

Fin du flash back

* * *

Tu es merveilleuse ma Sara. Tu penses à tout. Voilà. Maintenant tout est en notre faveur. Plus qu'à monter le dossier.

En attendant, je veux me coucher avec toi. Prendre un peu de repos.

Je passe enfin la porte d'entrée. Mais à ma grande surprise, Sara n'est pas dans la chambre. Elle est dans le salon. Assise sur le canapé. Un dossier sur la table. Les coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. Elle a l'air si déprimée.

Je m'avance vers elle. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne bouge pas. Je pose ma main sur son épaule

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara relève la tête vers moi. Son regard. Quelle tristesse dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Grissom : Sara, mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sara : C'est ce dossier

Grissom jette un œil sur les papiers qui traînent. Le dossier d'adoption de Brenda

Grissom : Sara. On avait dit qu'on ferait ça ensemble

Sara : Je sais, mais je voulais avancer. Le remplir au plus vite pour que Brenda soit rapidement avec nous

Grissom : Sara, on est épuisé tous les deux. Si on allait dormir un peu et on remplira ça demain

Sara : Non. Il faut remplir ces papiers. Il reste tant de questions. Regarde, dès la première je bloque, je suis incapable de remplir la première ligne.

Je me penche sur le document « nom des demandeurs » « situation familiale » « domicile »

Sara : Et puis, toutes ses questions. Tu te rends compte, ils vont faire une enquête. Auprès de nos familles, de nos amis, de nos collègues. C'est un vrai parcourt du combattant. Je peux te dire qu'aucune des familles dans lesquelles j'ai été placé n'auraient pu réussir à être famille d'accueil se elles avaient répondu honnêtement à ses questions.

Ok, je vois le problème. Je me glisse dans son dos. Mes mains prennent place sur ses épaules. Je commence à la masser doucement. Faire partir cette tension dans son corps. Elle se laisse aller, se reculant contre mon torse.

Grissom : Ce feuillet, le vert, c'est pour l'adoption. Et le bleu, pour pouvoir l'accueillir dès à présent chez nous. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

Sara : et alors, qu'est ce que ça change ?

Grissom : ça change que toutes ses questions, les enquêtes, c'est pour l'adoption. Pas pour pouvoir accueillir Brenda ici. Alors, sur le formulaire bleu on va faire la demande à ton nom. Mlle Sidle, mère célibataire et à ton domicile. Et dans quelques semaines, on remplira le formulaire vert. Au nom de Mr et Mme Grissom, à cette même adresse. Après, on aura tout le temps pour trouver une nouvelle maison

_Sara : Ca ressemble à s'y méprendre à une demande en mariage ça_

Sara se retourne vers moi. Ces yeux brillent. Mais plus de tristesse. Ils brillent de malice et de bonheur. Mes mains quittent ses épaules. Glissent lentement dans son dos. Redessinent la courbe de sa poitrine pour venir s'échouer sur son ventre. Je la serre contre moi. Ne faire plus qu'un corps. Elle laisse sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa joue contre la mienne.


	40. Chapter 40

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Toutes mes excuses à nouveau pour cette attente. Je crois qu'il faut que je fasse de plus petits chapitres. Bon, j'espère voir bientot la fin de cette fic qui ne cesse de se ralonger.

En tout cas merci de votre soutien, de vos commentaires qui me poussent. Un grand merci à MissSidle, Pitchoungirl, TotallyGSR, maCAdam, Sidle, Henirrep, Chriscarter.

Des énormes bisous à ma Pingu, à mon Angel, à ma Shoupinette (bonnes vacances), même si elles m'ont gentiment mis la pression pour ce chap, en meme temps sans ca je sais pas ou en serait ce chap!! Et à mes deux tites soeurs à moi que j'embrasse...

* * *

Chap 40 : Agrandissement

Samedi 07h00

Enfin le Week-end. Avant j'avais horreur des Week-end. Week-end, ça voulait dire deux jours complets à la maison. Deux jours à se faire gronder. Deux jours à, se faire brutaliser par les fils Nasty. Deux jours sans livres.

Maintenant, j'adore les Week-end. Ca veut dire deux jours loin du foyer. Deux jours avec Gil, Sara et Antoine. Deux jours remplis de joie et d'amour, de fous rires et de quelques réprimandes.

Il est à peine 7h00 et je suis déjà réveillée. Je sais pas si je me rendors ou si je me lève. Gil devrait arriver du travail et Sara doit déjà être levée.

C'est le deuxième week-end que je passe chez eux. C'est un petit test, histoire de voir si notre cohabitation fonctionne. C'est les services sociaux qui nous imposent ça. Tu penses, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ou à la famille Grissom-Sidle, je vivrais déjà ici. Un peu de patience. Dans la semaine nous saurons enfin si j'ai le droit de venir habiter avec eux. Après, on s'occupera de l'adoption. J'ai hâte. C'est déjà un grand bonheur pour moi de m'installer avec eux. Mais être adoptée. C'est… C'est faire vraiment partie de la famille. Gil et Sara seront mes parents. C'est avec eux que je déciderai de mon avenir. Ce n'est plus l'assistante sociale qui décidera pour moi. Plus personne ne pourra me séparer d'eux. J'espère que nous aurons l'accord rapidement. Mais je sens qu'il va nous falloir beaucoup de patience.

Déjà pour que je puisse vivre avec eux ça va pas être facile. Mme Summer est venue plusieurs fois chez eux pour inspecter la maison. Voir comment il vivait. Elle est aussi allée chez Sam et Abby. Normal, c'est eux qui m'accueilleront la nuit. Ca m'ennuie tous les soucis que je cause à tout le monde.

Pour que je puisse venir le week-end, Gil et Sara se sont organisés au travail pour être présent à la maison. Sara prend son vendredi, Gil prend son dimanche. Et aucun d'eux ne travaille le samedi. Comme ça, il y en a toujours l'un d'eux avec nous. Et moi, je reste du vendredi après midi au lundi matin avec eux.

Gil est en train d'emménager ici. Dimanche prochain on déménage sa maison. Toutes ces modifications dans leur vie à cause de moi.

Sans parler de Sam et Abby qui ont eux aussi apporté des modifications chez eux. Ils ont dû réaménager une chambre, pour qu'on puisse y mettre deux lits. Le mien et celui d'Antoine.

C'est fou qu'on puisse les embêter ainsi avant de répondre favorablement à leur volonté de me prendre chez eux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient fait toutes ces enquêtes pour autoriser les Nasty à être famille d'accueil. Certes, ils ont une grande maison. Mme Nasty ne travaille pas, elle est disponible pour les enfants toute la journée. Elle est là la nuit pour dispenser des câlins en cas de cauchemar. Deux enfants bien élevés. Des apparences tout ça ! Mme Nasty passe ses nuits dans les casinos et ses journées à dormir. Mr Nasty travaille toute la journée et passe la nuit chez une de ses maîtresses. Les garçons, deux brutes. Incapables de rien. Et voilà comment je suis devenue leur bonne à tout faire, leur souffre douleur.

Alors oui, Sara et Gil n'habitent pas ensemble, mais c'est tout comme. Oui, ils travaillent la nuit mais ils nous laissent Antoine et moi entre de bonnes mains. Et le peu de temps qu'on passe ensemble, ils font tout pour nous rendre heureux. Et ça marche.

Vivement que ce ne soit plus seulement pour le week-end. Normalement on aura la réponse dans la semaine. Ca va être une longue semaine. L'attente de la réponse. Le déménagement de Gil.

Bon, si je me levais. Je veux voir Gil et Sara et accompagner Antoine à l'école. Moi j'ai pas école le samedi, alors je profite de la matinée. Soit je me lève tard pour me reposer, soit je me lève en même temps qu'Antoine pour déjeuner avec lui et l'accompagner à l'école avec Sara. Après, je profite de Sara. On lit, on parle, on écoute de la musique, on regarde la télé, je fais mes devoirs, ou on se rendort dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le canapé.

Mais dans tous les cas, vers 10h00, Sara et moi on fait la cuisine pour le midi. J'adore préparer le repas avec Sara. Elle m'explique bien. Et c'est un plaisir de cuisiner pour Gil et Antoine. En plus, comme Sara est végétarienne, non seulement elle aime pas la viande, mais elle aime pas trop la préparer alors c'est moi qui fais cette partie. Enfin, quand c'est pas trop compliquer. Et puis elle est toujours avec moi. J'ai pas le droit de toucher au four seule, ni même aux plaques de cuisson. Mais je surveille, j'assaisonne…

Et à 11h15, on part chercher Antoine à l'école.

Et enfin, quand on rentre, c'est réveil douceur pour Gil. Antoine et moi on entre sans bruit dans la chambre. On passe chacun d'un coté du lit pour venir lui faire un bisou. Evidement, le réveil s'éternise un peu. D'abord Gil est pas du matin. Et puis, on prolonge le réveil par un câlin. Sara nous rejoint toujours et on reste là quelques minutes. Juste pour être ensemble.

Aller, faut que je me lève.

Samedi 10h10

Sara est retournée se coucher quand on est revenu de l'école. Elle est vraiment fatiguée. J'ose pas aller la réveiller. Seulement, il va falloir préparer le repas avant d'aller chercher Antoine.

Je sais pas si Gil mangera avec nous. Il a été appelé en urgence pour le travail. J'ai pas bien compris pour quoi faire. Une ligne de temps. Avec des insectes. Enfin, je sais pas. Par contre, j'ai compris qu'il est le seul à savoir faire ça. C'est vrai qu'il s'y connaît bien en insectes. Des fois c'est pénible même. Pas le droit de les tuer ses petits amis. Même pas les araignées. J'aime pas les araignées. Elles me font peur. Faut les attraper et les mettre dehors. Mais j'ai peur des araignées ! Alors je hurle et je cours chercher Antoine ou Gil.

Pour moi, hors de question que je les attrape et que je les relâche gentiment. Sara est bien de mon avis. Alors quand ils ne sont pas là, avec Sara, on part à la traque. Et elles y passent toutes ces sales bêtes. On s'amuse bien d'ailleurs. D'abord, il faut s'habiller pour cette chasse. Pantalon long. Tshirt manches longues. Et surtout grosses chaussures ! Et là, elles ne voient que le dessous de ma semelle.

Non, mais c'est vrai. Ils sont bien sympas nos deux amoureux des araignées, mais une fois dans le jardin, qu'est ce qu'elles font les araignées ?. Hein ? Je vous le demande ? Et bien elles rentrent à nouveau. Et dans **ma** chambre. A chaque fois elles vont dans **ma**chambre. Pas celle de Sara et Gil, ni même celle d'Antoine (qui pourtant les vénère). Non, dans la mienne, alors que moi je les aime pas. J'en ai peur. Elles devraient comprendre quand même qu'elles risquent leur vie à venir dans **ma**chambre. Dans les autres aussi remarques. Parce que Sara ne fait pas de trie quand elle fait le ménage. Elle passe l'aspirateur partout et il avale toutes les toiles, araignées ou pas. Non, mais, tenter d'envahir **ma **chambre.

MA chambre… J'ai une chambre à moi. Chez Gil, Sara et Antoine. Je ne viens que le week-end, et j'ai une chambre. A moi. Rien que pour moi. Même chez les Nasty je n'avais pas de chambre. Et là, alors que je ne viens que les week-end, depuis quoi ? Deux semaines. Et bien j'ai une chambre rien qu'à moi. La chambre d'ami est devenue **ma**chambre. Enfin, pas tout à fait encore. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et puis, la plupart du temps, Antoine partage cette chambre avec moi. Tant mieux. Ca me rassure. Comme ça je suis pas toute seule. Et quand je fais un cauchemar, il me fait un câlin. C'est fou. C'est moi la plus grande, et c'est lui qui me rassure.

Et puis, Sara a dit qu'on allait refaire la décoration. Pour qu'elle ressemble à une chambre de « petite fille ». On doit aller faire des courses. Pour choisir la peinture, le papier peint. Pour acheter un bureau et des étagères. Gil et Sara veulent absolument que j'aie un bureau. Pour pouvoir bien travailler à l'école. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour bien travailler à l'école ! J'adore l'école. Et puis les étagères, d'accord, c'est bien, c'est pratique. Mais j'ai rien à y mettre moi dans ces étagères. Pas de livres. Pas de jouets. Pareilles pour la commode et le placard, pas de vêtement. Je sais. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils rempliraient tout. Ils m'ont déjà acheté des livres, des jouets, des peluches, des habits. Je laisse tout ici. Même Mouky. Je veux pas le perdre. Quand j'arrive à la maison le vendredi, je commence par le récupérer avant d'aller faire un câlin avec Gil, Sara et Antoine.

Ah, ça y est, j'entends Sara qui se lève. Elle sort de la chambre ; Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Elle court dans la salle de bain. Elle s'enferme.

Je me précipite vers la petite pièce. Sara est malade. Je l'entends vomir. Je tape contre la porte.

… : Sara ? Sara. Sara, _ça va ? Mais pour quoi j'arrive à dire que Sara. Ca va, c'est pas plus dur à dire._

Sara sort de la salle de bain et pose son regard sur le visage inquiet de Brenda. C'est la troisième fois ce matin qu'elle se précipite dans la salle de bain pour échapper à une nouvelle vague de nausées.

Sara : ça va ma puce. Pas de souci. C'est juste la fatigue.

_Sara : Oui, la fatigue. Et puis, c'est pas un mensonge. Je suis épuisée. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine plus tard

Dimanche 6h00 Chambre d'Antoine

Antoine se réveille avec enthousiasme. Prêt à réveiller toute la maison. Il est 6h du matin, un dimanche. Et il est excité comme une puce. Impatient de démarrer enfin cette journée.

_C'est le grand jour. Papa emménage enfin à la maison. Cette semaine est la plus belle de ma vie. Brenda vit enfin avec nous. Et pour de vrai. Pour toujours. _

_On a préparé le déménagement de papa toute la semaine. Enfin, moi je n'ai eu le droit d'aller faire les cartons que deux fois. Maman voulait pas que j'y aille. Pour qu'il avance plus vite ! Tu parles. C'est parce qu'il voulait être en amoureux. Evidemment qu'ils ont perdu du temps sans moi. J'ai fait bien plus de travail qu'eux les deux fois où j'y suis allé. Bon, j'ai cassé une assiette en la mettant dans le papier. Ok, deux. Et un verre. Mais c'est de la faute de maman, elle m'a donné un papier tout lisse au lieu du journal. Alors ça m'a glissé des mains. _

_Mais bon, ils ont finit de tout préparé. Et ils ont déjà amené beaucoup de choses. A commencer par les terrariums. Ils sont dans le garage. Maman a catégoriquement refusé qu'on les installe dans le bureau. « Les insectes dehors ! » Et papa, il a rien dit. Il accepte. Il a même pas essayé de la convaincre. Je le croyais plus fort. Normalement c'est les garçons qui décident. Et ben non. Lui, il a fait un grand sourire. Il l'a embrasser (beurk) et lui a dit « bien sûr mon amour ». Ah tu parles d'un homme mon père. Mais bon, faut dire que maman, elle est coriace. Quand elle fait ses yeux noirs… T'as intérêt de filer droit... _

_Mais il est quand même fort mon papa. C'est vrai. Il a réussi à avoir __**ma**__maman. C'est le seul qui la fait sourire comme ça. Et faut voir comment elle le regarde ! Mais faut qu'il se méfie quand même. Faut pas qu'il s'imagine que tout est gagné. C'est __**ma**__maman à moi que j'aime. Et il va avoir de la concurrence avec moi. Parce que c'est moi qu'elle aime le plus ma maman. Et c'est moi qui l'aime le plus. Mais je l'admire mon papa. Parce que parfois, il réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Et sans crier. Il crie jamais papa. Juste son sourire et elle lui cède. Je sais pas comment il fait. Mais je m'entraîne. Avec Lisa et les filles à l'école ça marche. Même la maîtresse de temps en temps. Mon sourire de charmeur comme dit maman. Mais avec maman, ça marche pas. Pas moyen de zapper le brossage des dents ou le mangeage des zaricots avec ce sourire. Alors que papa, lui, avec le sien, il arrive à tout. Enfin presque._

_Bon, assez rêvassé. C'est qu'on a du travail aujourd'hui. Avec papa, on rejoint tous mes tontons et papy Jim à sa vieille maison. Entre hommes. Pour emmener tous les meubles dans un garage et puis finir d'apporter ses affaires ici. Et les filles, elles restent à la maison pour nous faire à manger. C'est qu'on va avoir besoin de prendre des forces nous. _

_Ca va être drôle à midi. Personne ne sait que c'est ici que papa vient. Enfin sauf Jim et Warrick. Mais pour les autres, ce sera une surprise. En fait plusieurs surprises. Maman et papa amoureux. Brenda. Et moi qui m'appelle Grissom maintenant._

6h15

Antoine saute de son lit. D'abord aller réveiller Brenda. Puis papa et maman.

Antoine : Brenda, Brenda. C'est l'heure.

Brenda : hummm

_Antoine : Ah les filles ! Elles veulent jamais se lever. _

Antoine : Brenda, debout. On a dû travail

Brenda ouvre péniblement un œil. 6h10. _Mais il est fou. 6H10. Me réveiller à cette heure un dimanche matin. Maintenant que j'arrive enfin à dormir, il me réveille aux aurores. _

Voyant que le secouage et les paroles ne suffisent pas, Antoine tente sa botte secrète. Retirer la couette.

Antoine : Allez, debout. C'est pas vrai. Une vraie marmotte. Tu veux jamais te lever.

_Brenda : Quoi ? Il se moque de moi. C'est qui l'ours mal lécher qui met une demi-heure à se lever tous les matins ? Et en ronchonnant en plus. Ah, oui, c'est pas la même la semaine. Il est terrible. Impossible de le lever pour aller à l'école. Mais le Week-end quand tout le monde veut dormir, Monsieur est debout avec les premiers rayons de soleil._

_Antoine : ça marche pas. C'est pourtant une technique infaillible. Elle a fait ses preuves, avec maman comme avec papa. Bon, maintenant, ils se méfient et elle est plus efficace. Me reste plus qu'une solution_

Antoine saute sur le lit et commence à faire des chatouilles à Brenda. Il lui prend son oreiller et commence une bataille. Brenda se défend comme elle peut, avant de sortir de son lit pour se précipiter dans la chambre d'Antoine, ce dernier à ses trousses. Elle finit par trouver son arme : l'oreiller d'Antoine. Et le duel se poursuit. Il se finit dans des éclats de rire, les deux enfants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, par terre au milieu de la chambre.

6h30

Antoine : Bon, on va réveiller papa et maman ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6h10 Chambre de Gil et Sara

Grissom se réveil brutalement.

Je tends l'oreille. Pas de bruits. Pas de murmures d'enfants. Pas de sonnerie de réveil. Il se reconnecte à ses sens. Pas de chatouilles. Pas de bisous. Pas même les mains de Sara qui le caressent. Il ouvre doucement les yeux. Pas d'enfant dans la chambre. Rien. Tout est calme. Il se retourne et tombe sur le dos de Sara. Elle dort encore.

Ca fait bien plusieurs semaines que je ne me suis pas réveillé par moi même. Sans les bisous des mes petits monstres, sans réveil, ou encore sans les caresses de Sara. Et si, pour une fois j'en profitais. C'est moi qui vais te réveiller ma Sara. Tout en douceur. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. 5 semaines. 5 semaines que je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour. Une éternité. Mais ça y est, on va enfin avoir tu temps pour nous. Brenda vit avec nous et le déménagement sera finit ce soir.

C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup ces deniers temps. Et toute cette énergie passé dans ces démarches administratives. Toute cette fatigue accumulé par la préparation du déménagement. Faire les cartons. Trier ce que je jette, ce que j'emmène chez nous, ce qui part au garde meubles. Et dire que dans quelques temps on recommencera. Mais cette fois avec tes affaires, et pour emménager dans notre maison. Notre maison. Finalement, le repos n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut encore lancer la démarche d'adoption, passé sous le microscope des services sociaux. Et puis, trouver une maison. Et ce nouveau déménagement. J'espère que tu as moins de choses que moi.

C'est fou ce qu'on amasse en une vie. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de bazar chez moi. Beaucoup de travail. Et beaucoup de moments de tendresses et de fous rire au cours de ces deux dernières semaines. Heureusement qu'Antoine n'est pas venu trop souvent avec nous. Une vraie catastrophe. Remarque, avec lui les choses avance vite. Un balai, une poubelle, et la vaisselle e st déménagée !

Mais le pire c'est le tri avec Antoine. Il repassait derrière moi, à vérifier que je n'avais rien jeté d'important. On risque d'avoir des surprises et je pense qu'il a réussit à sauver quelques vieilles collections d'insectes dont je voulais me débarrasser. Finalement à part pour la vaisselle, il nous a fait perdre un temps précieux. Je revois le regard furibond de Sara.

Mais ce qu'il n'a pas vu c'est cette vague d'amour qu'elle a déversé sur Antoine et lui avant cette confrontation.

Flash Back :

Antoine fouille dans un des cartons. Un de ceux qui sont destinés à la décharge.

Antoine catastrophé : Papa ! Papa !

Grissom accoure vers lui. _Se peut-il qu'il reste du verre brisé et qu'il soit blessé ?_

Grissom : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ?

Antoine : non

Grissom : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

Antoine : Regarde ce que maman à jeter.

Grissom : mon vieux livre sur les araignées. Le premier que j'ai eu. J'étais à peine plus grand que lui quand mon père me l'a donné.

Grissom sort délicatement le précieux ouvrage. Il en caresse la couverture.

Antoine : Tu peux pas le jeter.

Grissom : Non, tu as raison.

Sara entre dans la pièce. Grissom a les yeux posés sur un livre. Mais son regard semble perdu au loin.

Grissom : C'est mon papa qui me l'a donné. C'est un peu à cause de ce livre que je suis entomologiste aujourd'hui.

Sara ne peu réprimer une vague d'émotion la submerger. _Sa voix est pleine de nostalgie. Il ne parle jamais de son enfance, de son père. _

Grissom s'assoit par terre. Antoine vient se caler entre ses jambes, le dos collé contre son torse. Gil ouvre le livre et ils commencent à le feuilleter ensemble. C'est un vieux livre. Et malgré les années, il semble neuf. Enfin, non, on voit bien qu'il a été ouvert des milliers de fois. Mais il est en bon état. Seulement un peu jaunit et les pages lisses d'avoir été si souvent consultées.

Grissom se revoit gamin. Lui même assis dans les bras de son père à regarder ce livre. _Non, il ne peut pas jeter ce livre._

Grissom : Je te le donne mon Toinou.

Toinou se retourne, se lève et passe ses bras autour du cou de son père avant de le serrer fort.

Sara meurt d'envie de les rejoindre. Mais c'est leur moment à eux. Leur passion commune. Elle se contente de les observer de loin. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Le cœur remplie d'amour pour ses deux hommes. _Gil a tant changé. Capable de laisser ses sentiments se révéler sur son visage, dans sa voix, ses gestes. Partager son histoire. Et montrer tant d'amour pour son fils._

Finalement Antoine se recule. Son visage sérieux et déterminé.

Antoine : Papa. On ne peu pas laisser maman trier les livres d'insectes. Ni même les photos. Ni tes cadres de papillons. Faut pas qu'elle les approche ou elle va tout jeter. Elle peut pas comprendre la beauté que dégage une araignée, une fourmi.

Grissom : Non, maman ne comprend pas.

En prononçant ces paroles, les yeux de Grissom accrochent ceux de Sara. _Je suis mort._

_Sara : Oh, si je comprends. Je comprends que vous partagez cette passion. Qu'elle vous unis. Je suis tellement heureuse de ce lien. Emerveillée de ton regard remplie de fierté, posé sur ton père quand il te parle d'une nouvelle espèce. Ravie de cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand il partage sa passion avec toi. Et je comprends surtout que je n'ai pas finit de me battre avec vous deux pour interdire les insectes dans la maison !_

Antoine plonge dans le carton destiné à la poubelle et commence à le vider.

Grissom, les yeux accrochés à ceux de Sara : Antoine. Laisse. Il faut bien faire un peu de tri. Ce sont de vieilles photos. J'en ai de plus belles.

Antoine : Mais papa. On peut pas jeter ce trésor.

Grissom : J'ai fait ce carton avec maman. On peut jeter ce qu'il y a dedans.

Antoine : et bien moi je vérifie.

Sara : Quand vous aurez finit de lire ou de refaire le travail, on pourra peut être avancé. Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais on a pas mal de travail encore.

_Grissom : Ses yeux me foudroient, mais sa voix est si douce. Une pointe d'amusement. Non, elle ne nous en veut pas. Juste son rôle de petit lieutenant qui dirige les opérations de ce déménagement, réfractaire au moindre insecte. Mais ça ne prend qu'avec Antoine. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien tout cet amour qui déborde d'elle. Elle ne fait ça que pour me sortir de la situation. Assumer la dispute qui pourrait surgir avec Antoine. Me permettre de ne pas me fâcher avec lui sur la destination de ces cartons et ne pas entacher notre passion commune. Pour Antoine, c'est Sara qui se débarrasse de ces insectes, pas moi. Merci mon amour._

Antoine continue son travail de sape en défaisant les cartons destinés à la poubelle. _Je ne peux pas laisser partir ces trésors. Et tant pis si maman me gronde. Je dois sauver la passion de papa. Notre passion._

Quant à Grissom, il se lève pour aller prendre Sara dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec douceur.

Grissom murmurant : Je t'aime

Sara ne peut que le serer un peu plus dans ses bras.

Fin du flash back

Et ça a été comme ça toute la journée avec Antoine. Je faisais un carton pour la poubelle, et lui le défaisait. Sortant tout ce qui l'intéressait. Tout le carton quoi. Autant dire que j'ai dû tout recommencer le lendemain.

Mais avec Sara aussi on a perdu un peu de temps. A plusieurs reprises.

Flash back

Sara : Gil ?

Grissom: Oui

Sara: C'est quoi cette boite à chaussures?

Grissom attrape la boite et l'ouvre. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Grissom : Oh ! De vieux souvenirs.

Sara reprend l'objet et se dirige vers le canapé.

Grissom : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sara : Je me plonge dans tes souvenirs

Grissom : Sara. On n'a pas vraiment le temps là.

Sara : J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Grissom repart vers ma bibliothèque pour empaqueter ses livres

Sara : C'est toi sur cette photo ?

Grissom : sûrement

Sara : Et là ? C'est ton père ?

_Grissom : ok. Je suis bon pour la rejoindre. _

Grissom s'installe à coté de Sara et lui prend la photo des mains.

Grissom : Oui. C'est papa.

Sara : Je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens ton charme !

Grissom pioche dans la boîte. Il en sort une photo de lui, en uniforme de BaseBall. Sa casquette visée à la tête.

Grissom : mon premier match de base ball.

Sara : Quel age tu avais ?

Grissom : huit ans

Sara se retourne vers lui. Passe son doigt sur son menton.

Sara : Tu avais déjà cette petite fossette.

Plonge ses yeux dans ce regard azur.

Sara : Et ce regard intense.

Grissom : On avait perdu ce match. J'étais si triste. Papa était venu exprès pour me voir jouer. Et moi je me suis fait sortir dès le premier tour. Et j'ai raté tous mes lancés. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi.

Sara : On ne peut pas toujours être le meilleur

Grissom : C'est ce que papa m'a dit. Et il a ajouté que le plus important c'était de se faire plaisir sur le terrain et que la prochaine fois je ferais mieux.

Sara : et alors ?

Grissom : Alors depuis lors je n'ai cessé de jouer. Simplement jouer, pour le jeu, le plaisir. Et j'ai fait mieux. J'ai qualifié mon équipe.

Sara : C'est lui qui t'a initié au base-ball.

Grissom : oui

Sara : je comprends mieux ton attachement à ce jeu

Grissom se retourne vers elle. Le visage outré.

Grissom : ce sport Sara. Ce **sport**. Un sport de gentlemen. Un sport très esthétique.

Sara : Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la beauté ?

Grissom : depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Sara plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle ne peut y lire que de l'amour, de la sincérité. Elle s'apprête à l'embrasser. Mais déjà il sort un nouveau souvenir.

Grissom : C'est maman avec papa.

Sara : Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il formait un très beau couple, ils semblent si heureux.

Grissom : Oui. Ils s'aimaient tellement. La mort de papa a été extrêmement difficile. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise.

Sara s'enfonce dans le canapé. Entraînant Grissom avec elle. Ils s'installent confortablement. Sara passe les bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder ensemble ces vieilles photos. De simples morceaux de papiers glacés qui véhicules tant de souvenirs. De bonheur, de nostalgie.

Grissom attrape la photo suivante. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres

Sara : C'est qui ?

Grissom : Ma première fiancée. La première qui m'a brisée le cœur. J'étais fou amoureux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau. J'aurais tout donné pour elle. Et elle. Elle m'a plaqué pour le premier venu.

Grissom sent Sara resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

Grissom : J'étais anéanti. T'imagine, elle m'a largué pour mon meilleur ami

Il sent son nez le caresser tendrement dans le cou.

Grissom : Je ne voulais plus vivre. Je refusais de manger.

Il sent ses lèvres se poser au creux de son cou et de son épaule

Grissom : Comment une fille peut-elle faire ça ?

Il sent son sourire s'agrandir contre sa peau avant d'entendre son rire étouffé.

Grissom : Deux jours après, papa m'a donné mon livre sur les araignées et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Sara : c'est donc grâce à cette petite fille de 6 ans que je peux vivre avec l'entomologiste le plus réputé de tout le pays.

Grissom : tu ne crois pas si bien dire. A partir de ce jour, je me suis plongé dans les études. Me hissant à mon poste sans me préoccuper plus des filles. Si elle ne m'avait pas brisé le cœur à 6 ans, je n'aurais sûrement pas eu le même destin. J'aurais eu une vie normale. Plein de petites copines dès le collège. Je me serais marié à 25 ans avec une fille de la fac et on aurait eu plein d'enfant.

Sara : Tu regrettes ?

Grissom : Tu plaisantes ? Grâce à elle j'ai trouvé un métier passionnant qui comble mon cœur.

Il sent ses dents sur sa peau

Grissom : ouille. Ok. Grâce à elle je vis avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit et j'ai un fils formidable.

Sara : Si je comprends bien. Après cette mésaventure, tu n'as plus eu de conquête.

Grissom : à part toi ? Non

Sara : Moi ? Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui t'est couru après. Sans quoi, je crois que j'attendrais toujours.

Grissom : c'est vrai. Mais tu es la seule à qui j'ai cédé.

Sara : Ah oui ? Et c'est qui sur la photo là avec toi ?

Grissom : Houlà ! C'est Cath. Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

Sara prend la photo pour l'examiner de plus près.

Sara : Oh oui. Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

Grissom : une bonne quinzaine d'année je pense.

Sara : Elle n'est pas un peu près de toi sur cette photo ?

Avant d'avoir sa réponse Sara prend la photo suivante…

Sara : Je rêve ou sa main est sur ta fesse ?

…puis la suivante

Sara horrifier : Elle t'embrasse là ? Elle t'embrasse. Vous étiez ensemble ?

Grissom riant : Non. On n'a jamais été ensemble. Mais c'est pas faute pour elle d'avoir essayé. Mais j'ai toujours refusé. Aucune attirance pour elle. Cath est trop… Cath. Mais j'aime notre amitié, même si elle est parfois un peu envahissante.

Fin du flash back

Résultat on a passé l'après midi à vider cette boîte. Passant de souvenirs en souvenirs. Me remémorant avec bonheur ces moments passés. Partageant ces instants avec Sara. Les photos de ma famille, de mes amis. Les bulletins de notes. Les photos d'école… Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être si agréable de partager mon histoire avec Sara. J'ai aimé me plonger dans mon passé avec elle. Et je crois qu'elle aussi.

Mais bon, maintenant tout est rangé et nous attend pour être transporté ici ou au garage. Il est temps de se lever. Nos amis vont nous attendre. J'ai rendez-vous avec les garçons à ma maison pour charger les véhicules et déménager. Cath elle à rendez-vous ici. Avec Sara. Ca va être une sacrée journée. Seul Jim et Warrick connaissent la destination des cartons. Pour les autres, surprises. Quant à Cath. Si elle ne me tue pas, j'aurais de la chance. Quoique, tant que j'ai Sara à mes cotés, je ne crains rien. Elle aura le dessus, j'en suis sûr. D'autant que la série de photo avec Cath est bien ancrée en sa mémoire…

Ma pauvre Sara. La matinée avec Cath risque d'être animée.

Flash back :

Catherine entre comme une furie dans le bureau de Grissom. Sans frapper, ni prévenir.

Cath : Gil !

Grissom : Bonjour Cath. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

Cath : Arrête ton cirque veux-tu. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Grissom : De quoi parles-tu ?

Cath : C'est ça. Fait l'innocent.

Grissom : Je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Cath : Tu déménages

Grissom : Oh, c'est ça. Mais je reste à Végas. Rassure toi. Et je serais toujours ton patron

Cath : Je nous croyais amis avant tout.

Grissom : et nous le sommes

Cath : Ah oui. Et c'est pour ça que toute l'équipe est au courant de ton déménagement, sauf moi.

Grissom : j'allais t'en informer.

Cath : tu aurais dû commencer par moi

Grissom : Cath. J'ai demandé aux garçons de venir m'aider à déménager. Fallait bien qu'ils soient au courant à l'avance pour réserver leur dimanche.

Cath : T'aurais dû me le dire en premier.

Grissom : Ok. Excuse moi

Cath : Mouais. Facile.

Grissom : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Cath : Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux fois en peu de temps que tu me caches des choses très importantes. D'abord Antoine maintenant ça. Après, ce sera quoi ? Tu vas te marier en douce ?

_Grissom : En fait je te cache beaucoup plus de chose. Mais tu sauras bientôt tout, ou presque. Parce que pour le mariage, c'est possible qu'effectivement on fasse ça en douce. Un mariage très simple, juste Sara, moi, les enfants, maman et la famille de Sara. Et Jim bien sûr, mon témoin. Je me demande qui Sara prendra comme témoin. __Sam ou Warrick ? __A moins qu'elle aussi veuille que ce soit Jim. Dans ces cas là, je demanderais à Warrick… Ou Cath… Non. Pas Cath. Si elle sait elle va transformer ce mariage en fête foraine. Avec tout le labo et des tas de gens que je connais à peine. Elle va transformer ma Sara en sapin de Noël, avec une robe fantasque pleine de fanfreluches. Une salle immense décorée rose bonbon, un orchestre philharmonique, un repas gargantuesque… Houla non. Je ne veux pas de ça et je suis sur que Sara n'appréciera pas plus. Sara. Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra m'épouser ? Une fois le déménagement passé, je me lance. Je fais ma demande._

Cath : et d'abord, tu déménages où ?

Grissom : Je change juste de quartier

Cath : Tu vas t'installer avec ta petite amie

Grissom marque un temps de stupéfaction. _Ca sort d'ou ça ? Ah oui, le « mon ange » qu'elle a surpris il y a quelques temps. Ok, mais je répond quoi ? La vérité, c'est plus simple. Enfin, je vais pas tout lui dire non plus. _

Grissom : oui

Cath : Je le savais. Je savais que tu avais une copine. Les autres ne voulaient pas me croire. Mais moi je savais. Tu pars à l'heure. Tu as maigri. Tu fais plus attention à toi.

Grissom ne dit rien. Il la laisse énumérer tous ses indices. _Preuves évidentes. Mais tu n'es pas si perspicace que tu le crois car cette femme tu la croises tous les jours. Mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Peut être le nom de Sara va venir dans ta liste._

Cath : Et Sara ?

_Grissom : Ah, finalement tu es peut être plus observatrice que je ne le pensais. Faut dire, nous ne sommes pas particulièrement discrets._

Cath : Tu devrais lui dire que tu t'installes avec une femme. Tu comprends, elle est attachée à toi. Non. Elle est folle de toi. Alors avec votre fils qui vous unis, elle a pu imaginer que tu retournerais vers elle.

_Grissom : Ah ben non. __T'es vraiment à coté de la plaque. Je ne comprends pas qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'ait aperçu notre manège. Les regards. Les mains qui caressent doucement de ci de là. Même les baisers dans mon bureau pas toujours fermé. _

Grissom : elle le sait déjà

Cath : Quoi ? Tu l'en as informée avant moi

Grissom : comme tu l'as dit c'est la mère de mon fils. On se voit souvent.

Cath : Et comment elle l'a pris ?

Grissom réprimant un sourire : Très bien. Elle est très heureuse.

Cath étonnée : Vraiment ?

Grissom : oui. _Oh oui. On va enfin vivre ensemble. Tous les trois. Enfin, tous les quatre. Notre dossier a été accepté hier. Ce soir je vais chercher Brenda, et elle reste définitivement avec nous. Finit les aller retour entre nos maisons. On plonge dans l'inconnu. Plus de filets pour nous protéger. Impossible de me réfugier chez moi si on se fâche… Mais on ne sera plus jamais éloigné l'un de l'autre. On va pouvoir s'aimer pleinement. _

Cath : Et Antoine ?

Grissom : il est aux anges. Y a pas plus heureux que lui.

Cath : C'est injuste. La première femme venue est il l'accepte. Si seulement Lindsay pouvait être aussi tolérante. Elle rejette systématiquement les hommes que je lui présente.

Grissom : c'est que je suis tombé sur la plus formidable des femmes. Et que mon fils est le plus merveilleux.

_Cath : femme formidable, fils merveilleux… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Aussi… heureux… Non, dégoulinant de bonheur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, qu'il affiche ce bonheur. Je peux peut être en profiter._

Cath : Et tu me la présente quand cette perle rare qui a réussit à te faire sortir la tête de ton microscope ?

Grissom : Dimanche, pendant le déménagement

Cath : tu ne crois pas que je vais venir vous aider à porter des meubles ?

Grissom : non. Mais on mange tous chez Sara le midi.

Cath : Elle connaît ta copine ?

Grisom : oui, très bien même

Cath : j'y crois pas. Et en plus tu vas me dire qu'elle s'entende à merveille.

Grissom : Tu peux rejoindre Sara dimanche vers 10h00 chez elle pour l'aider à préparer le repas. On va être nombreux et elle est un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne refusera pas le coup de main.

_Cath : Sara et moi à prépare un repas. Mouais. C'est peut être l'occasion de se rapprocher. Et puis, j'arriverai sûrement à lui tirer les vers du nez concernant la copine de Grissom. Et à avoir quelques détails sur leur relation il y a trois ans…_

Cath : OK

Fin du flash back

6h20

Bon, il est temps de se réveiller. A peine le temps de faire un petit réveil câlin. Les enfants ne vont pas tarder de se lever.

Je passe ma main sur la taille de Sara. La fait glisser sur son ventre doucement, en la touchant à peine du bout des doigts. Il se colle au dos de Sara. Embrasse son cou.

Sara : Hmmmm

S'éveillant sous mes caresses, Sara s'enfonce un peu plus dans mes bras. J'hésite sur la destination que doit prendre ma main. Je meurs d'envie de la laisser descendre vers son intimité, _après tout le temps nous est compté_. Mais finalement elle s'oriente vers sa poitrine, _tant pis, je serais en retard à mon rendez-vous avec les garçons. Mais parfois il faut savoir prendre son temps. Je veux prendre mon temps. Je veux lui donner du plaisir._

Sara attrape ma main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Elle entremêle ses doigts aux miens et vient poser nos mains jointes sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Mon bras ainsi emprisonné, ma main sous celle de Sara, mon poignet piégé entre ses seins, je dois me contenter d'effleurer sa peau de mon pouce laissé libre.

Je commence alors à caresser sa nuque de mon nez. Me dirigeant vers son épaule, je dessine mon chemin de baisers à peine plus appuyés qu'un papillon se posant sur sa peau. Ma joue prend le relais des caresses. Jouant sur la pression de cette caresse, ma barbe passe de l'effleurement, aux chatouilles, aux grattouilles.

Sara répond favorablement à mes caresses. Elle glisse une jambe entre les miennes. Porte ma main à sa bouche. Embrasse mon poignet. Laisse sa langue courir sur ma paume, de mon pouce à mon petit doigt alors que son nez excite la base de mes doigts. Finalement sa bouche remplace son nez et elle embrasse chacune de mes premières phalanges. Elle termine par mon majeur, qu'elle ne quitte. Son nez suivit de sa langue remonte le long de ce doigt pour finalement l'englober dans sa bouche. J'étouffe un grognement d'extasie.

Enfin elle se retourne dans mes bras. On reste quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Toute trace de fatigue, pourtant bien présente ces dernières semaines, a définitivement disparu de son visage. Seul le désir peut se lire à présent.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue Sara. La glisse derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi et enfin l'embrasser. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres s'effleurent, se joignent, nos…

... : Maman, papa

Antoine saute sur le lit et rampe entre ses deux parents, se forçant un passage entre leurs corps.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Sara et pousse un soupir de dépit. Sara me fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle est tout aussi déçue que moi. _Va vraiment falloir que je pose un verrou sur cette porte. Si maintenant même les enfants si mettent, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir aimer ma femme ?_

Brenda suit Antoine et s'installe elle aussi entre nous, bien au chaud sous la couette. Sara la prend dans ses bras alors qu'Antoine reste sur le lit, à califourchon sur son père.

Antoine : Allez papa. Faut se lever.

Grissom : On a encore le temps mon ange. Vient plutôt nous faire un câlin.

Antoine : Mais on a pas le temps papa. Faut vite aller déjeuner. Les garçons vont nous attendre chez toi.

_Grissom : ça, avec toi à la maison je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir le temps de faire un câlin à Sara._

Sara : On a le temps mon amour.

Grissom : maman a raison. Et puis il y a qu'un câlin qui puisse te donner l'énergie suffisante pour passer toute la journée.

Finalement Antoine se glisse aussi sous la couette pour se pelotonner dans mes bras.

Nous passons quelques minutes dans ce calme. Juste dans le bonheur d'être tous les quatre réunis.

6h45

_Grissom : Cette fois faut se lever. Dans une heure j'ai rendez-vous avec Sam pour partir rejoindre les garçons. _

Sara et Brenda se sont rendormies. Antoine est calme contre moi, il somnole.

Je me dégage de cette étreinte pour se lever.

Antoine : On va déjeuner

Grissom murmurant : Chut, les filles dorment

Antoine : Mais faut les réveiller. Faut se lever

Grissom murmurant : On va préparer le déjeuner et on revient les chercher après. Maman est fatiguée. Laisse lui ces quelques minutes de plus.

Antoine : ok. _Mais c'est des bêtises. Ma maman elle est jamais fatiguée. Jamais malade. Toujours pleine d'énergie._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara et Brenda se réveillent sous les caresses de Gil. Au son de sa voix grave, vibrante d'amour.

Grissom : Bonjour mes princesses. Il est temps de se lever. On vous attend pour déjeuner.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il dépose un bisou sur la tempe de Brenda et embrasse Sara.

A peine a-t-il passé la porte que Brenda se love à nouveau dans les bras de Sara. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Sara passe sa main dans son dos pour la réveiller en douceur.

Sara : Je crois qu'il faut y aller ma puce.

Brenda : mmm. _Encore un peu_

Sara : Les garçons nous attendent.

Brenda : maieuhhh

Sara : Ils ont préparé le déjeuné. Antoine a préparé ton déjeuné. Pour toi.

Brenda se recule pour voir Sara et signer : Il est parfois fatiguant. Mais c'est le frère le plus génial. Je l'aime

Sur ce elle se lève laissant une Sara au bord des larmes. Sa famille se construit doucement. Dans une bulle d'amour qu'elle ne voudrait briser pour rien au monde.

L'odeur du café atteint la chambre. Cette simple fragrance suffit à la faire sortir de son lit. Mais pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Grissom, Antoine et Brenda voient Sara courir vers la salle de bain. Ils échangent un regard surpris. Puis c'est l'inquiétude qui prend le pas quand il comprennent se qui se passe dans cette pièce.

Grissom se restreint de la rejoindre en courant. _D'abord rassurer les enfants_

Grissom : C'est rien. Maman est fatigué. Où alors juste un petit coup de froid. Finissez de déjeuner. Je vais la voir.

_Antoine : _Maman est jamais malade._ Maman est jamais malade ? Maman est jamais, JAMAIS malade. _Ses yeux ne quittent pas la porte derrière sa maman a disparu.

Grissom s'en rend compte : Toinou, mon ange. C'est rien. Maman est juste fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement à cause de ce qu'elle a mangé hier.

Antoine : Ah ! Je le savais. J'ai toujours dit que les légumes c'est mauvais. Ca rend malade.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Sara, parce que oui, elle n'est jamais malade, Grissom ne peut réprimer un sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand son regard accroche celui de Brenda. Elle n'est pas inquiète. Elle est paniquée.

Grissom : Brenda ? Brenda, c'est rien ma princesse.

_Brenda : Rien ? Comment ça c'est rien ? Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est comme ça. Une semaine qu'elle vomit tous les jours. Et lui il trouve que c'est rien. Sara m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à Gil. Elle aussi dit que c'est rien. Juste de la fatigue. Mais là, c'est trop._

Brenda signant : C'est ma faute

Grissom : Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non. Je vous dis que c'est rien. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu malade parfois.

Brenda signant : Mais ça fait depuis samedi dernier qu'elle est malade.

_Grissom : Samedi ? Et moi qui me suis rendu compte de rien. Enfin, si, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était épuisé ces derniers temps. Mais de là à être malade. Et pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ?_

Grissom : Je suis sur que ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, Sara a été beaucoup stressée ces dernières semaines. Et on a eu beaucoup de travail au labo. Plus le déménagement. Elle a très peu dormi. Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Maintenant tu vis avec nous. Et ça, c'est un grand soulagement pour nous tous et une source de bonheur, et

Brenda signant : C'est à cause de moi ce stress. Et je lui donne plus de travail.

Grissom : Tu plaisantes. Ton arrivée est une vraie joie pour nous. Et tu es d'une telle discrétion. On ne t'entend pas. Et j'ai bien vu que tu passais derrière Antoine pour ranger ses jouets. D'ailleurs tu dois le laisser ranger…

Lassé par cette discussion qui ne l'intéresse pas du tout, Antoine part rejoindre sa mère dans la salle de bain. En entrant, il trouve Sara devant le lavabo. La tête posée contre le miroir.

_Sara : Un peu de frais. C'est une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas. On vient à peine de trouver un équilibre de vie. Un rien pourrait le rompre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Mais que puis-je y faire. C'est trop tard maintenant. _

_Il faut que j'en parle à Griss. Mais je n'y arrive pas. On a eu tellement de chose à faire cette semaine. On n'a pas eu une minute à nous. Menteuse. Tu aurais pu trouver ce temps. T'es juste morte de trouille. Comment va-t-il prendre la nouvelle ? Comment vont-ils prendre la nouvelle ? Mon Toinou en sera heureux j'en suis persuadée. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. C'est impossible. Pas maintenant. On sera incapable d'assumer ça. Pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur l'arrivée de Brenda dans la famille. Brenda. Ma puce. Elle va se sentir rejetée. Elle va mal réagir. J'en suis sûre. Elle va avoir peur qu'on ne veule plus d'elle avec cette arrivée. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire maintenant. Je ne veux même pas penser à une perte. Non. C'est inenvisageable. Seulement… _Les larmes commencent à rouler sur son visage.

_Et si Gil refuse ? Deux enfants c'est déjà énorme. Alors… Mais impossible pour moi d'assumer seul. J'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas perdre Gil. Je ne veux pas perdre Brenda. Je ne veux pas perdre…_

Antoine : Maman ?

Sara se retourne vers son petit bonhomme. _Oh mon dieu. Il est si préoccupé. _Elle s'accroupie devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Antoine : T'es malade ? T'es jamais malade. Tu dois jamais être malade. Je veux pas que tu sois malade.

Sara : Non. Je suis pas malade mon ange. C'est juste que je suis très fatiguée. Et puis j'ai pris froid hier. Tu dais on a eu un gros orage hier dans le désert, et j'étais trempée. Alors aujourd'hui je suis un peu flagada.

Antoine : Flagada ?

Sara : oui, sans énergie, fatiguée

Antoine est un peu rassuré.

Antoine : Papa dit que c'est à cause de ce que tu as mangé hier

Sara : Oui, peut être. Le poisson.

Antoine : Je crois plutôt que c'est les légumes. On devrait arrêter d'en manger tu sais.

_Sara : Mon amour. Au moins tu ne perds pas le nord._

Sara : Au contraire, c'est ce qui va me guérir. Si on allait retrouver Brenda et Papa ?

Antoine : Oui. Et il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces

Grissom cherche les yeux de Sara pour qu'elle le rassure d'un regard. Ces yeux caramel ont perdu leurs éclats de miel. Mais elle le tranquillise d'un sourire.

Sara : Et, faite pas cette tête. Tout va bien. Juste la fatigue et un petit coup de froid à cause de cet orage hier. _Ce n'est pas tant mensonger. Mais promis. La semaine prochaine, je lui avoue tout._

_Grissom : Oui, cet orage. UN coup de froid. Je sens pourtant qu'il y a plus que ça. La semaine prochaine je nous organise une soirée romantique rien que pour nous. Une soirée calme. Juste nous. Que tu te reposes. Enfin, pas tant. Je compte bien te demander en mariage. Et surtout te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Sauf… Sauf si tu refuses. Si elle refuse ? Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas m'épouser. Peut être qu'elle préfère qu'on reste comme ça. Sans engagement à vie. Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas passer toute sa vie avec moi. Peut être qu'elle veut pas d'autres enfants, peut être que…_

Sara : il va être temps que tu partes. Sam va t'attendre.

Grissom : euh… Oui. Je passe à la douche et j'y vais.

Antoine : Je vais vite me préparer aussi. Faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

Sara : Toinou, tu restes avec moi ce matin

Antoine : Non. Je vais avec papa.

Grissom : Toinou, je vais pas avoir le temps de m'occuper de toi. On a pas mal de choses à faire. Je ne pourrais pas te surveiller

Antoine : Mais t'as pas à me surveiller. Je suis grand. Je ferais pas de bêtises. Je vais aider à déménager.

Sara : Toinou. Il reste plus que des choses très, très lourdes à enlever.

Antoine : Et alors ? Je suis fort.

Grissom : faut que tu restes avec maman mon ange

Antoine : Non. Moi je vais avec les hommes déménager. Je reste pas avec les filles pour faire à manger.

_Sara : Ok, c'est pas gagné. Encore une bataille dès le réveil. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

Grissom : Toinou, vient avec moi. On va discuter de ça dans la chambre.

Antoine : _C'est tout discuté_. Je vais avec toi déménager

Grissom : vient s'il te plait

_Sara : qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Il ne va pas le gronder. Pourquoi s'isoler avec lui ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard Antoine revient dans la cuisine.

Antoine : C'est d'accord, je reste avec toi.

_Sara : Et avec ce grand sourire. Pas de cris. Pas de pleurs. Comment il a réussit ce tour de passe-passe ?_

Sara et Gil sont sur le pas de la porte avant qu'il ne parte.

Sara : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il accepte ? Ou qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

Gil : C'est notre petit secret.

Sara : Gil !

Flash back :

Grissom : Toinou, tu dois rester avec maman

Antoine : non. Je ne reste pas avec les filles. Je suis un homme.

Grissom : Mais justement. J'ai besoin qu'un homme reste à la maison

Antoine réfléchit : Pour les surveiller.

_Grissom : Un vrai macho. Va falloir que je remédie à ça. _Non. Pour aider maman. Et pour veiller sur elle. Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle.

_Antoine : Oui, maman est fatiguée. Elle a besoin de moi. _Comment.

Grissom : je veux que tu sois très sage. Et que tu lui fasses plein de bisous et de câlin

Antoine : _Ca je peux faire. Je suis le meilleur pour faire les câlins. _OK

Fin du flash back

Grissom : Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi

Sara : Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi

Grissom : Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de soutien avec Cath qui arrive dans quelques heures.

Sara : Ok. T'as raison. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Heureusement qu'Abby sera là. Je sens que je vais subir un vrai interrogatoire avec Cath

Grissom : Je n'en doute pas.

Sara se rapproche de Gil, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sara : Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour tenir toute la matinée.

Son regard, son sourire, sont sans aucunes équivoques quant à l'énergie dont elle a besoin.

Grissom se fait une joie de l'embrasser pour lui transmettre sa force, et surtout son amour

Sam : Sara, tu veux bien le lâcher deux secondes qu'on puisse aller finir ce déménagement. Après tu l'auras rien qu'à toi tout le temps.

Sara se dégage à peine de Gil et tire la langue à son frère. Grissom ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il a vraiment hâte de pouvoir vivre pleinement avec Sara. Entouré de cet amour, de cet complicité. Il place un bisou sur sa joue avant de partir avec Sam. Dans quelques heures il sera de retour.

Définitivement.


	41. Chapter 41

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Aucun droit, aucune propriété sur les personnages

Enfin le dernier chapitre.

Merci de bien vouloir me suivre encore un peu bien que je vous fasse de plus en plus patienter. Un grand merci à Chriscarter, MissSidle, Pitchoungirl, TotallyGSR, Sidle, Henirrep, saragrissom, Abou et macadam

Merci à mon Angel et ma Pingu de faire voyager cette fic !! De gros bisous à ma Shoupinette et à mes deux tites sœurs.

Chap 41 : Nouvel arrivant

8h10

Grissom et Samuel arrivent devant la maison de Gil. Enfin, son ancienne maison.

Une petite pointe de nostalgie se fait sentir dans son cœur.

_Grissom : Pas loin de 20 années passées dans cette maison. Mais, non, je n'ai aucun regret de la quitter. En quelques mois j'ai créé plus de souvenirs dans la maison de Sara que pendant toutes ces années ici. _

Greg, Nick et Warrick sont déjà là. Ils discutent dans l'allée.

Greg : Tu sais pourquoi il déménage le patron ?

Nick : Je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il allait s'installer chez sa copine

Greg : Parce qu'il a une copine ? _Impossible. Moi je n'arrive pas à me faire une petite amie. Et lui, avec ses cheveux grisonnants, son air bougon et son caractère lunatique, il part s'installer avec une fille. Attend, Gil s'installe chez une fille. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. _Et tu la connais l'heureuse élue ?

Nick : On parle du patron là. Tu crois vraiment que l'un de nous peut savoir.

Greg : Et toi Warrick, tu n'en sais pas plus ?

Warrick : pourquoi je saurais ? Tu connais Gil. Pas un mot sur sa vie privée.

Greg : T'étais bien au courant pour son fils

Warrick : parce que Sara m'en avait parlé. Pas Gil. _Bon, évidemment, presque tout ce qui concerne Sara concerne Gil. Donc OUI, je connais sa copine. Mais ils me font confiance tous les deux, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher leur surprise. Ou plutôt leurS surpriseS. Dans quoi ils se sont lancés ? Adopter une enfant. Et pas n'importe quelle enfant. Brenda. Une petite fille avec un lourd passé. Mais une adorable petite fille. En peu de temps elle a déjà tellement changé. Finit cette petite fille craintive que j'ai rencontrée il y a plusieurs semaines. Maintenant elle sourit, elle rit. Oui, ils seront parfaits pour elle. C'est fou. Qui aurait pu imaginer Sara et Gil en parfait parents ? Gil est au petit soin pour ses deux femmes et son bonhomme. Il est tellement dans son élément avec sa famille. Quant à Sara. Ma petite sœur. Elle est capable de donner le sourire à n'importe qui. Même à Cath._

_Greg : Ok, s'il ne sait pas, c'est que Sara ne lui a rien dit. Donc, ce n'est pas Sara la copine de Gil. J'ai encore toutes mes chances. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Elle a presque accepté une invitation à dîner. Presque. _

Grissom : Bonjour.

Greg : _Ok, attaquons tout de suite. _Alors patron, ou est-ce qu'on va emmener vos meubles ?

Griss : dans un garage pas loin d'ici

Greg est dépité. Lui qui comptait en apprendre un peu plus.

Greg : Mais on va bien emmener des affaires dans ton nouveau chez toi.

Griss : Ok, je vois. Alors oui, je vais m'installer avec ma femme. Et non, je ne vous dirais rien sur elle.

Nick : Quoi ? Ah, non. Tu ne peux pas juste nous balancer ça comme ça et ne pas en dire plus.

Greg : Oui, c'est qui cette fille ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Nick : On parle « DU docteur Grissom » là. Celui qui passe tout son temps au labo. Associable, renfermé. Alors c'est quand même une sacrée nouvelle.

Greg : Oui, tu ne peux pas nous en dire si peu

Grissom : Justement, le « docteur Grissom » n'a pas changé. Il a une vie privée, certes bien remplie maintenant, mais elle reste toujours privée

Nick : et toi Warrick, dit quelque chose

Greg : Oui, aide-nous. T'as toujours de l'influence sur lui

Warrick : C'est inutile. Il ne vous en dira pas plus

Nick : Tu sais. Tu sais qui c'est.

Grissom : Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos gamineries on pourra se mettre au travail. Et puis, plus vite on aura finit, plus vite vous rencontrerez ma femme.

Nick : Tu vas nous la présenter ?

Grissom : évidemment. Elle sera là à midi

_Nick : évidemment ? Non, pas évident du tout. Gil qui partage une partie de sa vie avec nous ? Le miracle Antoine. Depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie Gil change doucement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un changement. C'est juste qu'il ne reste plus enfermé dans sa coquille, dans son labo. Il laisse ses émotions s'exprimer. Il n'a pas peur d'afficher son bonheur, ses doutes, ses peurs. _

_Greg : à midi. Il veut nous la présenter à midi. Ok, s'il nous la présente, c'est qu'on ne la connaît pas. Donc, pas Sara. En même temps, c'est pas très délicat de sa part d'inviter sa copine chez Sara. Comme s'il ne savait pas que Sara a des sentiments pour lui ? Non. Non. Sara n'a pas de sentiments pour lui. Juste de l'amitié. Et du respect. Et de la confiance. Et de la complicité. Stop. C'est juste de l'amitié. Et puis, c'est normal qu'ils soient proches. Après tout ils ont un enfant ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas sa copine. Non. De toute façon Sara craque pour moi. Mon sourire, mon charme, mes blagues. Elle rit toujours à mes plaisanteries. Et comme on dit « femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit ». Bon, avec Sara, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Mais mon intellect fera le reste. Parce que Sara, il faut la stimuler, faut l'intéresser, faut la faire rêver. Et puis, je la ferais sourire, le même sourire qu'elle donne à Grissom. Grissom. Ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle ne destine qu'à lui seul. Non. Non. Moi aussi j'aurais ce sourire. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9h30

Abby et les filles sont arrivées. Antoine et ses cousines jouent dans sa chambre. Sara et Abby commencent à préparer le repas de midi.

_Brenda : Et moi. Moi je reste dans ma chambre. J'ai pas envie de jouer avec les autres. J'ai pas la tête à jouer. Je préférai rester près de Sara. Mais elle veut pas. Elle dit qu'elles vont se débrouiller seules, et que moi je dois jouer avec les enfants. Avoir des occupations d'enfants. _

_Seulement là, c'est Sara qui me préoccupe. Sara malade. Sara qui n'arrête pas de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Tient, elle y retourne encore. Je l'entends. Abby est avec elle. Elles sortent de la salle de bain. Je vais les rejoindre. Je veux être près de Sara. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle est fatiguée. Même si je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider, c'est quand même du travail en plus un enfant de plus à la maison. _

_Elle est dans le salon avec Abby. Elles ne me voient pas. Sara à l'air épuisé. Si triste, désespérée. Ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas juste de la fatigue._

Abby : Sara ?

Sara : Ca va. Pas de souci.

Abby : Pas à moi Sara

Sara : Tout va bien. Ne t'y met pas. Je ne suis pas malade

Abby : Non, c'est sur. Tu n'es pas malade.

_Sara : Aucune ironie dans sa voix. Ce regard malicieux. Non. Non, elle ne peut pas savoir._

Abby : Combien ?

Sara : Combien quoi ?

Abby : depuis combien de temps tu es enceinte ?

_Sara : Non. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Elle essaie juste._

_Brenda : Enceinte ? Sara peut pas être enceinte._

Abby : Sara. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu deux grossesses. Tu peux sans doute leurrer Gil, ton frère ou les enfants, mais pas moi. Les nausées, la fatigue…

Sara : Ok, je suis enceinte.

Abby : C'est merveilleux

_Brenda : C'est un cauchemar._

Un sourire timide se dessine sur les lèvres de Sara. _Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin. Comme ça. Dans l'absolu. Parce que dans les faits c'est bien plus compliqué. Un bébé. Comment on va faire avec un enfant en plus. Trois enfants. Sans compter la réaction de chacun. Surtout celle de Gil. S'il refuse, notre relation explose. Et puis Brenda. Il va falloir lui expliquer. Elle qui n'a pas encore pris tout à fait sa place dans cette famille. Elle qui hésite encore dans ses gestes d'affection, dans sa façon de nous nommer. Sara, maman ? Gil, papa ? Non, ce n'est pas une si bonne nouvelle._

Sara : Je ne sais pas.

Abby : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Sara. Tu vas avoir un enfant. Avec Gil. L'homme de ta vie.

Sara : On en a déjà un.

_Brenda : Un. Ils ont un enfant. Antoine. Moi je suis rien. Et puis, ils vont en avoir un autre. Un vrai enfant à eux. Leur sang. J'ai plus aucune raison de continuer à les intéresser. _

Sara : Et puis il y a Brenda aussi. On a déjà bien à faire avec deux enfants.

_Brenda : Evidemment. 3 enfants. Trop de travail. Alors qui c'est qui va repartir ? Je ne suis qu'une surcharge de travail. Une pièce qu'on peut prendre ou retirer en fonction du temps que l'on a pour s'occuper d'elle._

Abby : Ok, j'en conviens, trois enfants c'est du travail. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contre dire. Peu de temps pour toi, pour ton couple. Mais c'est aussi plein de joie et de bonheurs. Et puis, Brenda est grande. Antoine commence à être autonome

_Brenda : Oui, je suis grande. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Sans personne. Je vais partir loin. Je dérangerais plus._

Brenda se dirige vers sa chambre.

Sara : Brenda est fragile. Elle a besoin de toute notre attention. Quant à l'autonomie d'Antoine… Permet moi d'en douter. Ah oui. C'est sûr, il sera d'accord pour que je lui laisse plus d'autonomie. Ca va se terminer en : ne plus manger de légume, plus de brossage de dents, ne s'habiller qu'avec son costume de spider man, jouer avec les araignées de son père… Je continue ?

Abby : Et Gil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

Sara : Je ne lui ai pas encore dit.

Abby : T'es enceinte de combien ?

Sara : 5 semaines

Abby : Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire ?

Sara : Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur

Abby : Peur de quoi ?

Sara : Peur qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant. Peur qu'il me demande d'avorter. Peur qu'il me quitte. Qu'il nous quitte. Peur…

Abby : Ne soit pas stupide. Gil t'aime. Il sera ravi de la nouvelle.

Brenda repasse dans le couloir. Rapidement, pour ne pas être vue. Elle reste un moment sur le pas de la porte, entre le salon et l'entrée. Son sac sur le dos. Prête à partir.

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Notre relation est si récente. Si fragile.

Abby : Ca fait des années que vous vous aimez. Certes, il vous a fallu du temps pour trouver cet équilibre, mais l'amour a bel et bien toujours été présent. Et puis, il n'y a cas le voir avec Antoine et Brenda. Il est fou d'eux. Il sera le plus heureux des hommes que tu lui donne un nouvel enfant.

Sara : Trois enfants. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit prêt à assumer ça. Lui qui ne supporte pas le changement.

_Brenda : Oui, je dois partir._

Abby : Oui, c'est sur qu'il n'aime pas le changement et qu'il y réagit très mal ! En moins d'un an il apprend qu'il est père. Il adopte une petite fille. S'installe avec toi. Oui, t'as raison. Il est incapable de s'adapter.

Sara : Ok. T'as peut être raison. Mais ça n'empêche. Il sera incapable d'assumer trois enfants à la maison. Les repas, le couchage. Comment on va faire avec le travail ?

Abby : **J'ai** raison. Le travail c'est un faux problème. On continuera à les garder la nuit. Et puis en ce qui concerne les capacités de Gil. Je ne me fais aucuns soucis. Je te rappelle qu'il garde régulièrement les 5 cousins. Et c'est lui qui s'en sort le mieux de nous tous. Les enfants l'adorent. Et si Brenda est une crème, c'est loin d'être le cas des enfants ayant des gènes « Sidle » !

Sara : Et ! Je ne te permets pas. Comme s'ils tenaient leurs caractères de notre famille.

Abby : Oui, le coté têtu, aventureux, justicier…

Sara : D'accord. Je veux bien que Gil accepte cette grossesse. Mais j'ai aussi peur de la réaction des autres.

Abby : Antoine ?

Sara : Non. Antoine sera heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il veut un petit frère.

_Abby : Oui, mais si c'est une fille, ça risque d'être plus compliqué ! _

Sara : C'est pour Brenda que je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. J'ai peur qu'elle s'imagine qu'on la rejette.

_Brenda : Pas la peine de me le dire. J'ai bien compris._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

Sara : Gil ?

Sans réponse et ne voyant personne venir dans le salon Sara se lève.

Abby rassurante : Les enfants ont dû aller jouer dehors.

Sara inquiète : Tu sais bien qu'ils jouent dans le jardin quand ils vont dehors. Et ils demandent la permission pour aller du coté de la rue.

Abby : On parle de mes filles et de tes enfants là. Pas les plus obéissants qu'ils soient.

Sara : Ils savent que c'est dangereux et qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller dehors sans demander.

Sara ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Antoine. Il joue tranquillement avec ses cousines.

Sara : Ou est Brenda ?

Antoine : Elle veut pas jouer avec nous

Lisa : elle est dans sa chambre. Elle voulait rester seule.

Sara se hâte Dans la chambre de sa fille. Personne.

Elle court de pièce en pièce en appelant Brenda. Pas de réponse.

Elle se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Sort de la maison. Rien.

Elle se lance vers la rue. Un coup d'œil à droite, personne. A gauche. Une ombre.

Elle se lance à la poursuite de Brenda qui est déjà loin.

Sara : Brenda, Brenda.

La petite se retourne. Sara voit tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux en larmes. Mais Brenda ne s'arrête pas. _Je dois partir. Je ne veux pas retourner en foyer. Et je n'ai plus ma place dans cette maison._

Sara se met à courir pour la rejoindre. Mais Brenda ne veut pas se laisser rattraper et se lance, elle aussi, dans une course effrénée. _Personne ne veut de moi. Alors je vais vivre seule. Je suis grande. J'ai besoin de personne._

Brusquement un cri déchire l'air. Brenda se retourne. Sara est par terre. _Sara ! Je dois l'aider. Elle a du se faire une entorse. Non. C'est l'occasion de m'enfuir. _Brenda reprend sa route.

Sara : Brenda. Non. Arrête-toi. Tu ne peux pas partir. Reviens.

_Brenda : Elle ne veut pas que je parte. Mais on sait toutes les deux que je ne peux pas rester. Le bébé va arriver et je n'aurais plus ma place dans cette famille qui n'est pas la mienne. _

Il y a tellement de souffrance dans la voix de Sara que Brenda s'arrête et se retourne enfin. Sara s'est relevée et avance lentement et péniblement vers elle. La main sur le ventre dans une grimace de douleur.

_Brenda : Je dois l'aider. Sara a toujours été là pour moi. Elle souffre. C'est le bébé. Je m'en fous de ce bébé. C'est de sa faute si je dois partir. Qu'il meurt. Que je retrouve ma vie avec Sara et Gil. De toute façon Sara l'a dit. C'est pas le moment. Personne n'en veut de ce bébé. Elle le garde juste parce qu'elle veut pas avorter. Et moi j'en veux pas. Ni Gil. Gil ? Il aime tellement les enfants. Il aime tellement Sara. Comment ne pourrait il pas vouloir de son enfant ? Son enfant avec Sara. Et Antoine. Antoine qui veut tant un petit frère. Sara peut pas perdre ce bébé. Et surtout pas à cause de moi. Il a rien fait ce bébé. Il aura juste la chance de naître dans une famille pleine d'amour pour lui. Cette famille que je voulais être mienne. Mais je peux pas le punir. Et encore moins cette famille qui m'a ouvert la porte. Même si après il me faudra les abandonner. Ce soir, dans la nuit je m'enfuirais._

Brenda accourre vers Sara.

Brenda : Sara, Sara.

Sara prend immédiatement Brenda dans ses bras.

Brenda signant : C'est le bébé ? Il va bien ?

Sara la regarde incrédule.

Brenda signant : Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Abby

Sara : Et c'est pour ça que tu t'enfuis

Brenda signant : Oui

Sara : Oh ma puce ! Tu…

Brenda signant : Tu dois t'asseoir Sara. Te reposer. Le bébé. Tu dois pas le perdre. Gil et Antoine seront si tristes. Vient.

Sara : Non. C'est toi qui compte là maintenant.

Abby qui les a rejoint : Sara. Elle a raison. Rentrons. Tu dois t'asseoir.

Sara : Mais je dois discuter avec Brenda.

Abby : Oui. Mais chez toi. Pas au milieu de la rue et dans cet état. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec la vie de cet enfant. Souviens toi de ta grossesse précédente.

_Sara : Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Antoine. Ce bébé va rester gentiment au chaud pendant neuf mois cette fois. Pas de prématuré. Je dois me reposer. Prendre soin de lui. Mais Brenda. Je dois immédiatement régler le problème. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tente une nouvelle fugue. _

Après être rentrées dans la maison, Abby part vérifier que tout va bien dans la chambre d'Antoine. Brenda file se terrer dans sa chambre, se sentant trop coupable de la peine qu'elle vient d'infliger à Sara et incapable de l'affronter. Sara veut la suivre, mais les douleurs sont trop fortes. Malgré son désir de discuter avec Brenda, elle doit se résigner à s'allonger et se rend dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la chambre de Sara.

Abby : Ca va ?

Sara : Non. Ca ne va pas. Brenda vient de tenter de fuguer. A cause de moi.

Abby : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sara.

Sara : Bien sur que si. Si seulement je n'étais pas tombée enceinte.

Abby : Je crois que vous êtes deux responsables sur ce coup.

Sara : Gil ne sais même pas. Et il ne saura jamais.

Abby : Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux.

Sara : C'est la seule solution. Regarde. A peine quelques semaines et ce bébé fait déjà souffrir tout le monde.

Abby : Tu n'en pense pas un mot.

Sara : Si. Et je veux plus en parler. Ma décision est prise. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

_Abby : Quelle tête de mule. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Elle ne peut pas prendre cette décision. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle s'y est refusée pour Antoine alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour le faire. Alors là ! Et puis ce n'est pas non plus ce que veux Brenda. Comment cette petite puce pourra vivre en sachant qu'elle est le déclencheur d'une telle décision ? C'est le meilleur moyen de détruire cette famille. Gil finira par l'apprendre, un jour ou l'autre. Et il ne pourra lui pardonner. _

_Evidemment, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais je sais qu'il le veut cet enfant. Et puis, c'est quand le meilleur moment ?_

_Je dois parler à Brenda. Je ne peux peut être pas raisonner Sara Sidle, mais une petite fille de huit ans, oui. Sauf si elle a déjà le caractère de ses parents adoptifs ! _

_Elles sont si malheureuses toutes les deux. Elles doivent se parler et arrêter de prendre des décisions stupides chacune de leur coté. Arrêter de s'imaginer connaître la volonté de l'autre. Entre Brenda qui s'imagine que c'est elle ou le bébé et Sara qui pense que Brenda refuse cet enfant ! Il y a un monde entre les deux versions. _

Abby entre dans la chambre de Brenda. Elle n'a pas défait son sac. Au contraire. Elle range de nouvelles affaires dedans. Un livre, une peluche…

Abby : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Brenda signant : ma valise

Abby s'assoie sur le bord du lit. Tandis que Brenda reprend ses aller-retour entre son placard et son sac posé sur le lit.

Abby : et je peux savoir ou tu compte aller ? Une nouvelle fugue ?

Avant de répondre, elle enfourne ses dernières affaires dans son sac plein à craquer.

Brenda signant : non. Je vais appeler madame Summer pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. _Après, je fuguerais du foyer._

Abby : Et pourquoi tu veux partir ?

Brenda signant : C'est évident non ?

Abby : Non

Brenda : Sara et Gil vont avoir un bébé. Un bébé à eux. Pas une fille qui a déjà huit ans. Qui peut pas parler. Qu'est même pas leur fille. Y a plus de place pour moi ici.

Abby : Et tu es sure que c'est ce que veut Sara ?

Brenda signant : Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle pourrait pas avoir trois enfants.

Abby : Et alors ?

Brenda : Alors je dois partir.

Sur ce, Brenda ferme son sac et passe devant Abby en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Abby : et si je te dis que Sara fait le choix de te garder toi plutôt que ce bébé.

Brenda se retourne vivement vers Abby. _J'ai bien compris ? _

Abby : Tu as bien compris

_Brenda : C'est impossible. _

Sous le coup, elle se laisse tomber sur le lit à coté d'Abby.

Brenda signant : Sara ne peut pas faire ça.

Abby : c'est pourtant la décision qu'elle vient de prendre.

Brenda signant : non. Elle ne doit pas faire ça.

Abby : pourquoi ? Tu veux rester ici, non ? Comme ça tu pourras.

Brenda signant : Mais c'est **son **bébé. Elle sera si malheureuse. Et Gil aussi, et Antoine, et…

Abby : Et ?

Brenda signant : Et moi aussi. Moi aussi je serais triste. Je veux pas causer tout ce malheur. C'est déjà à cause de moi que toute ma famille à été massacrée. Alors je veux pas à nouveau être au centre du malheur de Gil et Sara. En plus je suis sûre qu'il sera adorable ce bébé. Regarde Antoine. Il est super. C'est le meilleur des frères. Elle ne peut pas avorter. Ce bébé aura tout l'avenir devant lui. Des parents aimants, une famille unie.

Abby : Si tu lui impose de choisir entre toi et le bébé, c'est toi qu'elle choisit.

_Brenda : Je… Sara préfère m'avoir moi plutôt que son enfant. Elle… Moi je compte autant pour elle ? Je compte pour quelqu'un. Pour de vrai. _

Les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues. Larmes de bonheur de se savoir ainsi aimée. Larmes de désespoirs devant ce gâchis.

Abby passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Lui expliquant doucement.

Abby : Toi aussi tu es sa fille. Celle qu'elle a choisit. Elle t'aime autant qu'Antoine. Vous êtes liées maintenant. Les liens du cœur sont parfois plus forts que ceux du sang Brenda. Et Sara te veut, toi. Dans sa vie. De même que Gil, et qu'Antoine, et que nous tous. Ce bébé va devenir ton frère, ou ta sœur. Personne ne va quitter cette maison. Et toi seule peut raisonner Sara et l'empêcher de faire la plus belle bêtise de sa vie.

Brenda signant : Comment ?

Abby : Si tu allais lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu veux ce bébé.

Brenda signant : Je peux pas faire ça. Je lui ai fait trop de mal.

Abby : Ecoute ma puce. Sara n'est pas fâchée contre toi. Elle est triste et elle a eu la frousse de sa vie. Elle est sûrement en colère que tu ais voulu fuguer. Mais pas contre toi. Contre elle, parce qu'elle a pas su te comprendre, te retenir. Elle pense qu'elle ne t'aime pas assez fort pour que tu veuille rester ici.

Brenda signant : Personne ne m'a jamais autant aimé !

Abby : Oui, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes.

Brenda signant : oui

Abby : alors va lui dire.

Brenda signant : c'est trop dur. Je lui ait fait trop de peine.

Abby : tu sais, l'amour c'est aussi savoir accepter ses erreurs. On fait toujours souffrir les gens qu'on aime. A un moment ou un autre. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Mais l'important c'est de savoir le reconnaître et s'excuser. Et pardonner. Et Sara t'a déjà pardonné. Je pense même pas qu'elle t'en ait voulu une seule seconde.

Finalement Brenda part rejoindre Sara. Lentement. Traînant des pieds. Elle redoute cette confrontation. Mais son envie d'être avec Sara, son besoin de se blottir dans ses bras, son désir de lui dire son amour sont bien plus fort que sa peur de lire la déception dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle sait qu'elle n'y verra aucune colère, aucun rejet, mais du chagrin.

Brenda : _Cette peine causée par moi._ _Parce que j'ai pas eu assez confiance en Sara. En son amour. Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi ? Je vis sans amour depuis toujours. C'est nouveau pour moi. Evidemment que je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je veux rester ici. Avec __**ma**__ famille. Ma famille de cœur. Celle qui m'aime et que j'aime. Entourée de Sara et Gil qui me dispensent des caresses, des câlins. Avec Antoine qui passe son temps à m'embêter, mais toujours gentiment. Juste parce qu'il veut être avec moi. Partager mes activités. Non, surtout m'imposer __**ses**__ activités._

Finalement Brenda arrive devant la porte de la chambre. _Je rentre ? Je frappe et j'attends une réponse ? Non, je rentre. _

Elle entre sans bruit et s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Sara est allongée sur le lit. Dos à elle. Son corps secouer de soubresauts. _Elle pleure._

Brenda monte sur le lit. Sentant sa présence, Sara se retourne vers elle. En voyant ce petit visage chiffonné, Sara tente un sourire pour la réconforter. Mais elle échoue lamentablement et lui offre une grimace.

Brenda pose ses petites mains sur les joues de Sara. Son index droit se pose sur une larme et la suit jusque ses lèvres.

Brenda signant : Pleure pas Sara. Je t'aime. Je veux pas partir. Je veux que tu gardes le bébé.

Pour toute réponse Sara prend Brenda dans ses bras. Elle la serre fort contre elle. La petite enfouie sa tête dans son coup. Toutes les deux laissent sortir leurs larmes. Evacuer la douleur, le stress.

Sara : Je t'aime ma puce.

Brenda se recule pour pouvoir répondre, mais tout en gardant le contact avec Sara.

Brenda signant : Je suis désolée

Sara : tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Jamais tu n'aurais du l'apprendre ainsi.

Brenda signant : Mais j'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. Je recommencerais plus jamais.

Sara : j'espère bien. Ne me fait plus jamais une telle frayeur.

Brenda signant : non.

Brenda se blotti à nouveau dans les brans de Sara. Quelques minutes, avant de reprendre la conversation

Brenda signant : Tu dois garder le bébé Sara. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toit et Gil. Mais je suis grande. Je pourrais t'aider. Je m'occuperais d'Antoine. Et même du bébé pour lui donner les biberons.

Sara : et pour changer les couches aussi ?

Brenda signant : Ca dépend. Pas s'il a fait caca.

Sara : Oui, je me disais aussi. Mais si déjà tu m'aides en t'occupant d'Antoine, ce sera super.

Brenda signant : Tu vas le garder alors.

Sara : Oui. Même si Gil ne veut pas. On se débrouillera.

Brenda signant : Gil peut pas nous quitter. Et puis il sera d'accord. Il aime les enfants. Il s'occupe toujours de nous.

_Sara : C'est sur, il aime les enfants et s'en sort à merveille avec eux. Mais là on parle d'un nourrisson. Se lever toutes les nuits. Les biberons, les couches à changer. Leur bonne volonté à tous s'envolera bien vite face à certaines taches. _

Sara : Pour le moment je voudrais que cette grossesse reste notre secret.

Brenda signant : Je croyais qu'on devait pas avoir de secret pour Gil ou Antoine ou toi.

Sara : Parfois si. Là c'est un secret de fille. Tu voudrais pas que je parle à Gil de ton amoureux ?

Brenda signant : Non !

Sara : Alors là, c'est pareil. Mais je te promets t'en parler très vite à Gil. Comme ça on pourra le dire tous les trois à Antoine.

Brenda signant : D'accord.

Sara : Si on allait rejoindre Abby. On a du travail. Et Cath va bientôt arriver.

Brenda signant : Je peux rester avec toi.

Sara : Tu ne préfères pas aller jouer avec les autres ? Tu sais, ça ne va pas être très amusant de rester avec les adultes.

Brenda signant : je sais. Surtout que j'aime pas Catherine. Mais je veux pas te laisser.

Sara : Brenda. Tu ne connais pas Cath, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu l'apprécie ou pas.

Brenda signant : Si, je me souviens d'elle. Elle voulait me renvoyer au foyer quand j'ai fugué.

Sara : C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas contre toi. Je veux que tu fasses un effort. Laisse-lui la journée avant de décider. Tu vas voir. Elle est gentille. _Un peu envahissante._

Brenda signant : Ok. Mais je reste avec toi

Sara : D'accord. On y va ?

Brenda signant : Avant je vais me changer

Sara : Pourquoi tu veux te changer ?

Brenda signant : Je veux mettre ma belle robe

Sara : Oh ! Je vois.

Alors qu'elle se sépare pour rejoindre leur destination respective, Brenda se retourne vers Sara :

Brenda signant : T'as pas parlé de mon amoureux à Gil ?

Sara : Non. C'est notre secret. _Et Gil pourrait le tuer. _Mais dépêche toi d'aller te faire belle. Il ne va plus tarder maintenant.

Brenda : Sara !

Sara : Quoi ? C'est bien pour lui que tu veux mettre ta belle robe. Non ?

Brenda n'a pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre.


	42. Chapter 42

Titre: Une famille?

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

Oups, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Le chap précédent était le dernier écrit et posté, mais pas le final. Alors je prolonge votre torture, mais rassurez vous, il n'en reste plus qu'un après celui-ci.

Un grand merci à vous pour les comentaires à Cinderella, Sidle, Saragrissom, Abou, Henirrep (bon anni), Chriscarter, maCAdam, MissSidle, Pingu, Totally, Pitchoungirl.

De gros bisous à ma Schoupinette et mon Ange Gardien et à mes deux soeurs à moi...

Chap 42 : révélations

11h00

Grissom prend 5 minutes pour appeler Sara. La prévenir de leur avancement et fixer l'heure du repas. Et aussi, il doit bien l'avouer, prendre de ses nouvelles. Il est un peu inquiet de la savoir malade. Même si elle lui a assuré que ce n'était rien. Et puis, il veut savoir comment ça ce passe avec Cath. Ce n'est pas qu'il craigne qu'elles se disputent, mais quand même. Ce ne sont pas les meilleures amies du monde. Et Cath peut être tenace parfois, surtout quand elle veut des infos. Heureusement qu'Abby est là pour jouer les médiateurs.

Sara : Allo

Grissom : Hey, mon amour

Sara : Donne-moi une seconde s'il te plait

Grissom entend Sara s'excuser avant d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin.

Sara : ça va ? Le déménagement avance bien ?

Grissom : Oui. Ne reste plus qu'un voyage à faire vers le garage et après on charge le reste de mes affaires que je garde avec moi. Je pense qu'on pourra être vers treize heures à la maison. Ca ira ?

Sara : Parfait. Vous avez bien avancé dis-moi.

Grissom : J'ai une bonne équipe. Et toi. Comment ça va ?

Sara : Ca va mieux

Grissom : Tu as une petite voix Sara. T'es sûre que ça va ?

Sara : Oui. J'ai eu une matinée mouvementée.

Grissom : Cath ?

Sara : Entre autre. Ton fils aussi.

Grissom : En général c'est _mon_ fils quand il a fait une bêtise.

Sara : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Grissom : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait mon petit ange ?

Sara : Disons que comme toi c'est un adepte de la vérité absolue

Grissom : jusque là il a raison.

Sara : sauf que parfois, il faut mettre les formes, savoir dire les choses avec douceur. Et si toi tu te renferme dans un mutisme certain quand tu sais que ta réponse va être blessante, lui pas encore.

Grissom : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Sara : S'il n'y avait que lui !

Sara se replonge dans le souvenir de cette matinée. Après sa confrontation avec sa fille Cath est arrivée. Et les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées.

Flash Back

Sara, Abby et Catherine sont dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Brenda fait son entrée dans la pièce.

_Cath : C'est qui cette gamine. Ce n'est pas une des nièces de Sara. Une amie de ces dernières ? Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, comme si j'allais la manger. C'est drole, j'ai l'impression de la connaître._

Cath : Sara ?

Sara se retourne et voit sa fille qui entre timidement dans la pièce. Un regard vers Cath. Un pur bonheur. Son visage est décomposé. Impossible de manquer sa surprise. Pour une fois qu'elle reste bouche bée.

_Catherine : Oui, je la connais cette enfant. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?_

Sara : Entre ma puce.

_Cath : Ma puce ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi cette enfant est ici ? Elles semblent si proches._

Brenda va rapidement rejoindre Sara. Elle se colle immédiatement à sa hanche. Aucun doute quant à son malaise d'être en présence de Catherine. Instinctivement Sara pose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

Sara : Cath, tu te souviens de Brenda ?

Cath : Je… oui. _Bien sur que je me souviens de Brenda. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une petite fille cloîtrée dans son mutisme débarque au labo. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une petite fille vient demander de l'aide auprès de Gissom. Grissom. Demander de l'aide à Grissom. Il n'y a bien qu'une petite fille pour avoir une idée si farfelue. Lui qui est incapable de compassion. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Qu'il ne sait pas comment dispenser des gestes de réconforts. Alors oui, je me souviens de cette petite fille. Celle qui s'accroche à Sara et Gil pour seules bouées de sauvetage. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Les deux personnes les plus fermées que je connaisse. Les deux personnes les moins sociables. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut attendre d'eux ? C'est moi qui suis la meilleure dans les relations humaines. C'est vers moi que les gens se retournent. Surtout les enfants. C'est moi qui apporte le réconfort, qui sait trouver les mots. Pas ces deux là. Alors oui, je me souviens de cette petite fille. Et je sais qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici._

Sara : Brenda, je te présente Catherine

Brenda se colle un peu plus à Sara. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de Cath. Cette dernière est complètement désemparée de voir la petite fille ici. Sara n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir une Catherine aussi calme. Elle reste sans voix, immobile, à essayer de comprendre la situation.

Sara : Tu veux bien lui dire bonjour Brenda.

Brenda signant : Bonjour

Cath : Bonjour...

Sentant le malaise loin de se dissiper, Abby se charge de distraire tout le monde.

Abby : Bon, si on se remettait au travail. Reste la table à préparer. Des salades à faire. Le barbecue à lancer…

Cath : Quoi ? On ne peut pas s'arrêter là. A seulement une présentation. D'abord, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me la présente cette petite. Je sais parfaitement qui c'est. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle est ici. Chez Sara. Elle devrait être dans un foyer. Une famille d'accueil. Dans quoi Sara s'est engagée ? A quoi elle joue avec cette fille ? Elle la prend chez elle de temps en temps. Et elle espère quoi ? Brenda a besoin d'un foyer. Un foyer stable. C'est loin d'être ce que Sara peut lui apporter. Sara qui s'emporte d'un rien. Sara qui courre désespérément après un amour impossible. Après Gil. Gil. Est-ce qu'il sait que cette enfant est ici ? Non, sûrement pas. Sans quoi il serait intervenu. Il lui aurait dit que c'est une erreur. Quoique. Sara le mène par le bout du nez. Enfin, maintenant ça va changer. Maintenant qu'il a une femme dans sa vie.

Abby : Cath, tu me donnes un coup de main pour préparer la viande, faire les brochettes. Pendant ce temps Sara et Brenda peuvent faire les salades.

_Cath : Ah non! __Moi je reste avec Sara. J'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser. Sur Brenda, et sur la copine de Gil. _Ca ne t'ennuie pas que je reste avec Sara et que Brenda aille avec toi ?

Devant la mine affolée de Brenda et les réticences apparentes de Sara, elle précise.

Cath : J'aimerai lui parler de notre enquête d'hier. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une discussion pour une petite fille

Sara : l'enquête d'hier. Je crois plutôt que tu veux lancer tes propres investigations sur Gil, comme sur Brenda. Mais j'accepte. Je me fais une joie de te voir te décomposer. Mais je ne te dirai pas tout. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de Gil.

Sara : Brenda, si tu allais aider Abby.

Brenda signant : je veux rester avec toi.

Sara : On est juste à coté ma puce.

Brenda suppliant : maman !

Cath manque de s'étrangler. _Maman ? Maman ! Maman… Sara n'a pas fait ça ? Elle n'a pas pu adopter cette petite. C'est de la folie. Comment elle va réussir à s'occuper de deux enfants en travaillant de nuit ? Même moi j'ai du mal à m'en sortir avec juste ma fille. Et en plus une enfant à problèmes. Une enfant qui a besoin d'un maximum d'attention. Mais à quoi pensent les services sociaux. Laisser Sara adopter dans sa situation. Sa situation professionnelle, qui est loin d'être la plus adaptée à une enfant. Mais situation familiale. Mère célibataire avec déjà un jeune enfant. Ils sont soit inconscients soit totalement incompétents._

Sara : Ecoute ma puce, tu veux me rendre service ?

Brenda signant : Oui

Sara : J'ai besoin que tu aides Abby. Tu sais, je n'aime pas préparer la viande.

_Sara poursuit en signant pour que seule Brenda comprenne : encore moins en ce moment. Je risque d'avoir de nouveaux des nausées._

Sara : Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Et après on préparera le dessert toutes les deux.

C'est ainsi que les filles s'organisent. Brenda et Abby qui ont pris place sur la table du jardin pour préparer le barbecue. Brenda très concentrée sur sa tache, mélangeant les ingrédients, viande, poivrons…

Sara et Cath dans la cuisine.

Cath : Tu m'expliques ?

Sara : Je pensais faire une salade de riz et…

Cath : SARA !

Sara : Ok. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Cath : Tout. Je veux tout savoir. Qu'est ce qu'**elle **fait là ?

Sara : Brenda vit ici

Cath : QUOI ?

Sara : Je suis la famille t'accueil de Brenda.

Cath : Ce n'est pas possible. Mais comment tu vas faire pour élever deux enfants toute seule ?

Sara : Je ne suis pas toute seule.

Cath : Je sais bien que ton frère et ta belle sœur sont là pour t'aider et garder les enfants la nuit. Mais justement, c'est la nuit qu'elle aura besoin de toi. Pour la consoler des cauchemars qu'elle fera.

Sara : C'est vrai. Seulement, avec tout l'amour qu'on va donner à Brenda, les cauchemars se feront moins présents.

Cath : Tu crois que c'est si simple ! Et puis, comment tu feras avec deux enfants. **Elle** a besoin d'un père aussi. T'y as pensé à ça. Et puis, même toi. Tu crois que c'est facile pour une mère célibataire de trouver un homme. Entre les hommes qui ne veulent de tes enfants et ces derniers qui rejettent le moindre mec.

Sara : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et il est prêt à accepter Brenda.

Cath : Sara ! Ce n'est pas parce que Gil s'occupe de son fils qu'il va aussi s'occuper d'elle. Tu crois quoi. Tu sais qu'il a une copine. Je crois même que tu la connais. T'imagines vraiment qu'elle va garder le fils de son copain plus sa sœur adoptive ?

Sara : Ecoute Cath, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais cette adoption on l'a décidée en famille. Et mon ami et moi avons fait ce choix ensemble.

Cath : Tu… Je… T'as vraiment un copain ?

Sara : C'est si exceptionnel que ça ? Ca te paraît si absurde que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Cath : Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… J'étais persuadé que…

Sara : Que quoi ? Ecoute Cath, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs sur les gens.

Cath ne l'écoute plus. Elle reste dans ses pensées. Son visage se ferme.

Sara : Cath, ça va ?

Cath : Non. Non ça ne va pas. Grissom a rencontré quelqu'un et va s'installer avec. TU as rencontré quelqu'un et tu envisages un avenir avec. Et moi. Moi je suis seule avec ma fille. C'est incompréhensible. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il y a encore quelques mois Griss passait tout son temps au labo, aveugle aux personnes qui l'entourent. Toi tu t'enfonçais dans tes enquêtes. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, vous vivez le parfait amour avec des gens qui, non seulement acceptent vos caractères de cochon et en plus sont prêts à accueillir votre fils. En prime, tu vas me dire que vous faites des sorties en couples et que tout le monde s'entend parfaitement bien !

Sara : Si tu arrêtais de croire que tu sais tout sur tout le monde. Que tu sais ce que tes amis aiment, n'aiment pas, ce qu'ils pensent… Prends juste le temps de les écouter et de discuter avec eux. Tu comprendras que tes présomptions sont complètement erronées. Mais oui. Oui, je vis avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et aime mon fils. Et oui, oui on a décidé d'adopter Brenda

Cath : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas l'adopter ?

Sara : Si

Cath : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu penses ? Et Antoine ? T'as pensé à Antoine. Qu'est ce qu'il va s'imaginer ? Il va se sentir rejeter. Et ton homme. Votre relation débute et vous vous lancer dans cette aventure. Tu vas tout foutre en l'air. Ta relation avec ton fils, avec cet homme. Tu…

Sara : Stop Cath. Stop. Antoine est ravi. Il adore Brenda. Il est super content d'avoir une sœur. Cette décision on ne l'a pas prise à la légère. On en a beaucoup parlé. Et depuis que Brenda est arrivée parmi nous, nos vies sont bien plus légères. Evidemment ce n'est pas tout rose et chacun doit trouver ses marques. Mais tout ce passe bien et pour le bonheur de tous.

Cath : D'accord. Et **elle** dans tout ça ? Qu'est ce que tu vas pouvoir **lui** apporter ? **Elle** a besoin de beaucoup d'attention. **Elle** a subit un grave traumatisme. Regarde, ça fait deux ans et **elle** est toujours enfermée dans son mutisme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'**elle** t'appelle maman que c'est aussi facile.

Sara : Brenda est heureuse avec nous. Elle prend doucement ses marques

Brenda entre brusquement dans la cuisine et vient se placer devant Cath.

Cath : Sara, je crois qu'**elle** a entendu notre conversation

Brenda se dresse fièrement devant Cath. La fixe droit dans les yeux, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

Cath : Qu'est ce qu'**elle** a ? Qu'est ce qu'**elle** veut ?

Brenda signant : Elle, elle, elle… Elle, a un nom. Elle, est pas débile. Elle, est pas sourde. Elle, est juste incapable de parler. Je suis là. Je comprends ce que tu dis. Et j'en ai marre que tu dises du mal de ma maman. J'en ai marre que tu crois que je vais causer la séparation de mes parents ou que je veux prendre la place de mon frère. Je suis très heureuse ici. Dans ma famille. MA famille. Je ne te permets pas de dire du mal de MA famille.

Catherine ne comprend évidemment rien du tout à ce que lui raconte cette petite fille. Mais tout ce qu'elle comprend c'est qu'elle est très en colère.

Cath : Sara ? Tu peux me traduire ce qu'**elle** dit.

Brenda signant : Brenda. B.R.E.N.D.A. Pas elle. Décidément tu comprends rien. Adresse-toi à moi quand tu veux me parler.

Cath : Sara. ?

Sara signant : Ma puce, tu as raison. Mais calme toi. Cath ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis. Laisse moi traduire.

Brenda signant : C'est pas la seule qui connaît pas le langage des signes. Jim ne sais pas. Warrick non plus. Et pourtant ils me parlent. On arrive à se comprendre.

Sara signant : C'est vrai. Mais laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Brenda signant : Ca sert à rien. Toi tu peux communiquer avec elle. Et pourtant elle comprend rien quand même !

Cath : Sara, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui ce passe

Sara : Brenda faisait remarquer qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce que tu dis et elle souhaite que tu t'adresses à elle directement.

Antoine : C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit.

_Sara : Depuis quand il est là lui ?_

Antoine : Brenda a dit qu'elle est pas débile ni sourde. Et Brenda veut que tu l'appelles par son prénom. Brenda. Pas **Elle**. Et qu'elle en a marre que tu dises…

Sara : Antoine, tais-toi

Antoine : Mais maman, t'as pas tout traduit.

Sara : C'est bon. Je suis sûre que Cath a compris.

Cath : Oui, je suis désolé. Je lui parlerais directement. Je ne savais pas qu'**elle**…

Brenda signant : Tu vois, ça recommence.

Antoine : t'as rien compris. De toute façon tu comprends jamais rien. T'es sourde et aveugle. Tu vois même pas que Tonton Rick…

Sara : Antoine stop

Antoine : … il t'aime

Sara : Antoine dans ta chambre

Antoine : Mais j'ai rien fait. C'est vrai. Je mens pas. Tonton Rick est amoureux…

Sara attrape Antoine avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Catherine complètement terrassée. _Warrick. Warrick amoureux de moi. Je... On est juste ami. Non ? S'il avait des sentiments pour moi c'est à moi qu'il en aurait parlé. Pas à cet enfant. C'est un délire de gamin. Oui. C'est ça. Alors pourquoi Sara c'est empressée de le faire taire si c'est des conneries. Warrick. Comment je n'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Et le discourt des ces deux enfants. Je suis si horrible que ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais très bien faire parler les gens. Ils se confient à moi. Ah oui ? C'est bien toi la dernière à avoir su pour Antoine et Gil, pour le déménagement de Gil. Même mon meilleur ami ne se confie pas à moi. Je sais tirer les vers du nez, mais pas écouter. Sara a raison. Je ne fais que présumer. Je spécule sur ce que ressente ou pense les gens. Warrick. L'exemple parfait. Depuis plusieurs semaines il est plus distant. Il m'évite, refuse mes invitations. Je pensais qu'il avait une copine, qu'il était fâché contre moi, qu'il le faisait pour me blesser. Mais non, c'est juste pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir. Finalement, Grissom et Sara que j'ai tant critiqué sont peut être bien meilleur que moi dans les relations humaines. Ils sont tous les deux entourés de gens qui les aiment, qui leur font confiance. Comme Brenda._

Dans la chambre d'Antoine

Antoine : Mais maman ! Pourquoi t'es fâchée. J'ai pas fait de bêtises. C'est juste la vérité que j'ai dit.

Sara : Mon ange. Oui, c'est la vérité. Mais c'est un secret.

Antoine : Un secret ?

Sara : Oui, Warrick c'est confié à moi. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

Antoine : Mais j'ai pas fait ça.

Sara : Warrick n'en a parler à personne d'autre que moi. Comment tu sais ?

Antoine : Il regarde Cath pareil que papa il te regarde. Et puis, il la défend toujours. Et je sais que c'est pour elle qu'il a écrit sa dernière chanson.

Sara : Waou… Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sensible aux autres. Comment il arrive à lire aussi facilement les personnes.

Antoine : Tu vois, j'ai pas fait de bêtises.

Sara : Non, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. Mais Warrick ne va pas être content.

Antoine : Mais pourquoi puisque c'est vrai ?

Sara : Parce que c'était un secret.

Antoine : Je comprends pas. Si c'est un secret, alors Cath elle peut pas savoir qu'il l'aime.

Sara : C'est compliquer l'amour Toinou. C'est difficile de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime.

Antoine : J'y comprends rien aux grandes personnes. Comment elle peut l'aimer si elle sait pas. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un faut lui dire. C'est pas un secret.

_Sara : C'est peut être toi qui a raison mon ange. Peut être que les « grandes personnes » se perdent dans tout un tas de questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Peut être que notre peur du rejet nous fait perdre un temps précieux et nous fait passer à coté de belles histoires. Si seulement on était capable d'aimer sans conditions, sans retenue, sans peurs de blesser l'autre, sans peur d'être blessé, sans penser à la place de l'autre, sans présumer de ses pensées, de ses réactions. Aimer pleinement, ouvertement. Comme toi tu sais si bien le faire._

Fin du flash back

Grrissom : Sara ?

Sara : Rien, je te raconterais plus tard. A tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de raccrocher

Sara : Gil !

Grissom : Oui ?

Sara : Je t'aime. _Oui, aimer sans retenues_

Grissom est un peu surpris par cette déclaration. Evidemment il sait qu'elle l'aime. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui dit. Mais pas aussi simplement. Mais après tout, pourquoi retenir ces mots. Retenir ses sentiments.

Grissom : Je t'aime

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

12h30

Enfin le déménagement est terminé. Enfin, plus qu'à vider les véhicules une fois chez Sara. Ils ont bien avancé. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà tout préparé avec Sara et emmené la majeur partie de ses affaires.

Gissom : Merci d'être venu.

Nick : Pas de problème

Warrick : Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour un repas préparé par Sara.

Grissom : Comme si t'avais besoin d'une excuse pour venir à la maison.

_Nick : venir à la maison ? Bizarre comme réponse. C'est pas plutôt à Sara de dire ça ? Quelle légitimité il a pour affirmer ça ? La maison. Comme si c'était chez lui. Serait-il possible que… Non. Impossible. Ils ne sont liés que par Antoine. Sara m'en aurait parlé. Une nouvelle comme celle-là. Il a dit ça comme ça. Sans y prêter attention._

Greg : C'est clair qu'à chaque fois on est accueilli comme des rois chez Sara. J'ai pensé à lui prendre un petit présent pour la remercier de son invitation.

Tous les regards se portent vers lui.

Greg : Ben quoi ? A chaque fois Sara nous accueille chez elle. C'est la moindre des choses.

Jim : Il a raison le petit.

Greg : Et !

Sam : Tu sais, t'as pas besoin d'amener quelques choses. La porte de Sara est toujours ouverte. Elle le fait parce qu'elle est heureuse de vous avoir à la maison.

Grissom : Ouais, ben va falloir que ce change. Je ne veux pas qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste n'importe quand, pour un rien. C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps et d'intimité avec ma famille moi !

Greg : Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir. Et je suis bien élevé.

Grissom : Je l'aime bien ce gamin. Toujours gentil. Un geste d'affection. Toujours prêt à faire rire, à rendre service.

Nick : Tu parles, c'est juste pour draguer.

Greg : N'importe quoi

Grissom : Je rectifie. Il en fait toujours trop. Je veux plus qu'il approche Sara.

Warrick : ou sont les fleurs ?

Greg : Quelles fleurs ? C'est ringard les fleurs…

Grissom : Ringard les fleurs ? Je trouve que ça garde un petit coté gentleman.

Greg : … Je lui ai pris un disque de Marilyn Manson.

Grissom : Je confirme, je ne veux pas que ce gamin vienne à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse entré sa musique de sauvage chez moi.

Greg : J'espère que t'as pensé à prendre un petit quelque chose Gil

Grissom : Moi ? Euh….

Greg : C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pas possible. Sara organise tout pour notre repas, pour t'aider dans ton déménagement, et toi, tu penses même pas à un remerciement pour elle…

Grissom : Ah, ça, c'est faux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai prévu une très belle façon de la remercier. Je nous réserve une très belle soirée pour la semaine prochaine.

Greg : … déjà que c'est pas très délicat d'inviter ta copine chez elle le jour ou tu t'installes avec ! Vraiment t'as aucune considération pour Sara. Elle qui fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve !

Greg se trouve à nouveau le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

Greg : J'ai pas dit tout ça à voix haute. Vu le regard noir de Gil…

Greg : Euh… J'suis désolé, c'est… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… Tu… Tu comprends, Sara… Elle a des sentiments pour toi. Alors… Je sais pas… Mais…Euh… Moi à sa place… Je crois pas que… Enfin… Voir l'homme de ma vie… _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, l'homme ! _NON, la FEMME… La femme de ma vie… avec un autre… C'est dur quand même… Et là… Ben… tu l'invites chez Sara… Je sais pas… C'est pas très cool… Et puis… Sara. Sara… Merde, t'as bien vu qu'elle a… des sentiments pour toi… _Mais ils vont venir à ma rescousse oui ? _

Nick : T'es jaloux. T'es jaloux des sentiments qu'elle a pour Gil

Greg : NON. Sara je l'aime… comme une sœur.

Warrick : Oui, comme Nick. Vous lui portez un amour fraternel

Nick/Greg : C'est quoi ce sous entendu. Bien sur que c'est fraternel

Jim : à d'autre

Grissom : Qu'importe. Greg a raison. Je lui trouverais bien quelque chose en route.

Greg : Oui, je sais. Je suis un expert. Je connais parfaitement la gente féminine.

Tous éclatent de rire

Greg : Moquez vous. En attendant, encore un conseil Griss. Si t'achètes un truc à Sara, oublie pas de prendre un petit quelque chose pour ta copine. Je crois pas qu'elle appréciera sinon.

Grissom : Pas un ne s'imagine que Sara et moi on est ensemble. C'est si inconcevable ? Pourtant on est loin d'être discret.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A peine entrés chez Sara que les garçons sont accueillis par les enfants. Antoine se précipite vers Gil, ses cousines vers leur père et Brenda dans les bras de Warrick.

Sara, accompagnée de Cath et Abby vient rejoindre ce petit monde. Gil profite qu'Antoine soir parti vers Greg pour remettre son présent en premier à Sara et couper l'herbe sous le pied à ce gamin.

Evidemment, les garçons le regardent faire, s'attendant à ce qu'il se ramasse lamentablement.

Greg : N'importe quoi. Si il croit qu'il va s'en sortir avec sa pauvre marguerite !

Jim : Je parie qu'il la fait craquer. Greg, en grand connaisseur de la gente féminine, tu ne connais le langage des fleurs ?

Greg : euh… En tout cas j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il va se faire jeter.

Nick : Mouais ! Moi j'aurais opté pour des rose. Et sûrement pas pour UNE marguerite. Il aurait au moins pu faire un bouquet

Warrick : Je lui porte toute ma confiance.

Greg : Vous êtes fous. Nick, on va s'en mettre plein les poches.

Jim et Warrick échange un sourire. _Ok, c'est de la triche ce pari, mais bon, autant s'amuser un peu_

Grissom s'avance vers Sara avec sa marguerite

Grissom : Je t'ai apporté un bouquet de fleur pour te remercier.

Sara le regarde perplexe. _A quoi il joue ? Merci de quoi ? Il est adorable avec sa fleur. Pas un bouquet, juste une fleur. Mais il montre tant de petites attentions._

Greg : Il est mort. Bouquet ! Une fleur, oui

Sara : C'est adorable Gil...

Greg : Adorable ? Un radin oui. Une fleur. Une seule fleur. Pas un bouquet. Une fleur sauvage qu'il a piqué dans un jardin de la ville.

Warrick et Jim tendent leur main vers leurs comparses pour réclamer leur gain.

Sara :… Mais

Un sourire démoniaque s'installe sur les lèvres de Greg alors qu'il écarte la main de Jim. Je savais Impossible qu'il s'en sorte

Sara : Ce n'est pas un bouquet.

Grissom : Sara ! C'est une marguerite. De la famille des composées. Chaque pétale est une fleur. Et cette marguerite, c'est un bouquet. Et puis, c'est toute la symbolique qui compte. La marguerite est le symbole de la fidélité et de la sincérité. Je ne vois que toi ma Sara. Et puis, si tu l'effeuilles, que tu retires un à un les pétales, tu tomberas sur un « je t'aime »

Catherine, Nick et Greg restent totalement incrédules face à cette déclaration.

Nick : Quoi ? Je… Heu… J'ai bien entendu

Greg : Mais… Il est pas sensé avoir une copine ?

Cath : Si. Et Sara un copain

Emue pas cette déclaration, malgré le petit cours de botanique délicatement glissée dans son discourt, Sara embrasse son homme.

Cette fois l'assemblée réagit

Cath : GRISSOM !

Greg : SARA

Nick : Mais… A quoi vous jouer ?

Cath : GIL ! Je… Mais… Et ta fiancée ? Et toi, Sara, ton homme ?

Greg : Comment ça Sara a un copain ? Sara ? T'as un copain ?

Warrick, Jim, Sam et Abby éclatent de rire. Sara et Gil restent bien tendrement enlacés face à leurs amis dépités.

Nick : Ne me dite pas que…

Greg : Mais non, Nick, c'est pas possible. Sara ? C'est pas possible ?

Cath : Bien sur que non, Greg. Hein Gil, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Sara ne peut pas être ta copine. _Non, j'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point. Je le connais trop bien. C'est pas Sara qui peut lui donner ce sourire qui ne le quitte plus depuis quelques mois._

Nick : Je suis super content pour vous. Vous formez un très beau couple.

Greg : Couple. Quel couple. Ils sont seulement parents séparés et Gil va habiter chez sa petite amie. _Et moi je vais finir par conquérir Sara_

Brenda : Mais c'est pas possible. Ils ont fini de crier ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en prenne à ma famille. C'est si inconcevable que Gil et Sara s'aiment ? Ils sont vraiment aveugles ces adultes. C'est évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle m'énerve cette Cath à savoir tout mieux que personne. A savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour Gil. Elle comprend rien. Sara et Gil ne peuvent être heureux qu'ensemble, avec nous. Et ce gamin à coté, Greg c'est ça. De quoi il se mêle. Il fait pas le poids face à Gil. Un gringalet qui ressemble à un ado. Heureusement que le beau brun est plus intelligent. Y en a marre.

Brenda glisse des bras de Warrick pour se placer devant Gil et Sara. Elle lance un regard furibond à Cath et Greg.

Brenda : Ca suffit. J'en ai marre que vous disiez du mal de papa ou de maman. Papa et maman s'aiment. On va vivre ensemble tous les cinq que ça vous plaise ou non. On est une vraie famille maintenant.

Gil : cinq ? Une erreur de calcul. Elle s'est laissée emporter par la colère. En tout cas elle a eu l'effet escompté. On entend presque les mouches voler. Ils ont enfin compris.

Nick : C'est qui cette gamine ? Papa et maman ? Leur fille ? C'est impossible, ils ne se connaissent pas depuis si longtemps. Quoique, vu le caractère bien trempé de cette petite ce ne peut être que leur fille. La détermination de Sara, l'autorité naturelle de Gil. Elle a à peine haussé la voix pour imposer le silence.

Cath : Ok, je m'incline. Cette petite à raison. Ils s'aiment.

Sara : 5. Tous les cinq. Non Brenda. T'as promis. Notre secret

Brenda plante son regard dans celui de Sara. _Je suis désolé Sara. Je voulais pas le dire._

Antoine : Brenda. BRENDA. Brenda, tu parles. Tu parles !!

Antoine se précipite dans les bras de sa sœur. Gil et Sara échange un regard interrogateur puis se tournent vers Brenda.

Brenda : Je parle ? Je parle.

Dans l'euphorie générale, Gil prend Brenda dans ses bras. Antoine se jette dans ceux de sa mère. Le reste de la famille les rejoint pour tous se féliciter. Jim et Warrick participent aussi à cette joyeuse danse.

Et Nick, Greg et Cath reste interloqués.

Greg : Ben oui, elle parle. Et on peu pas dire qu'elle soit super aimable. Même pas un bonjour, bienvenu. Non, une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Pas de quoi s'extasier de la sorte. Surtout pour nous dire, ME dire, que Sara et Grissom sont ensemble. Et puis, c'est qui cette fille d'abord ? Pourquoi papa et maman C'est la fille de Gil. Gil a une fille d'une première aventure ? Non, non. Il n'a pas eu comme ça plusieurs femmes dans sa vie. Non, pas lui. Pas l'accroc du travail, celui qui ne jure que par ses insectes, ses livres. Mais qui c'est alors? La fille de Sara ? Non, elle est trop âgée cette fille. C'est forcément la fille de Gil. Mais comment il fait pour les faire toutes craquer. Tout ça avec une marguerite. Mais comment fait il ? Mon maître ! Ok, petit Jeidy, j'ai des cours à prendre, mais tout ceci n'explique pas qui est cette enfant.

Greg : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

Nick passe son bras autour des épaules de Greg…

Nick : Ca veut dire que tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Sara

… puis son autre bras autour des épaules de Cath

Nick : Ni toi avec Gil

Et avant que les deux intéressés n'aient le temps de réagir et de transformer leurs regards mortels en gestes, il se lance vers Brenda. Il l'attrape et la fait tourner dans les airs avec lui

Nick : et que j'ai une merveilleuse nièce de plus !

Brenda s'accroche fermement à Nick et éclate de rire. Cette mélodie fait immédiatement retombé la tension et tout le monde se laisse aller dans cette euphorie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le reste de la journée se déroule plus ou moins dans le calme. Gil et Sara n'ont bien évidemment par réchappé à une flopée de questions : Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Qui était au courant ? Depuis quand Brenda vis avec vous ? C'est pour quand l'adoption ? Est ce que vous allez vous marier ? Antoine réagit comment ?….

Ni à une multitude de reproches : Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Je suis ta/ton meilleur(e) ami(e). Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves, je suis bien plus beau. Vous êtes inconscienst d'adopter Brenda. Tu vas pas épouser ce type. Je serais toujours là si tu changes d'avis.

Et quelques menaces pour Grissom lui promettant les pires châtiments si jamais il faisait souffrir Sara ou même un des enfants.

Mais finalement tout le monde s'est amusé.

Sara et Gil sont enfin seuls dans le salon. Les amis et la famille repartis. Les enfants couchés. La maison rangées, ou presque.

Sara et Gil sont installés sur le canapé. Gil assis, la tête de Sara sur ses cuisses. Tous les deux sont épuisés. Epuisés physiquement de ce déménagement, de tout ce travail effectué au cours de ces dernières semaines. Fatigués émotionnellement avec les démarches pour l'adoption, les questions de leurs amis… Enfin la pression retombe et ils se laissent aller.

Sara : Ca y est. On vit enfin ensemble. Tous les quatre.

Gil : oui. J'ai du mal à y croire. Plus besoin de rentrer chez moi pour le courrier, les fleurs, les animaux. On va enfin construire notre famille

Sara : Pas de regrets ?

Gil pose sa main sur les cheveux de Sara et les caresses doucement. Il passe une mèche derière son oreille pour profiter de son visage.

Gil : Non. Aucun. Je suis soulagé.

Sara : Tu ne pourras plus fuir maintenant.

Il passe sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Gil : Pourquoi fuir ? Je suis heureux avec toi et les enfants.

Sara : Tu seras obligé de prendre tes responsabilités. Tu ne peux plus te défausser quand Antoine fait des bêtises

Gil : Antoine ne fait jamais de bêtise. C'est mon fils.

Sara éclate de rire. Elle glisse sa main sur sa poitrine pour la passer sur son épaule et la poser sur sa nuque. Elle se relève doucement en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser.

Sara : Non, tu as raison. Vous êtes des anges tous les deux.

Gil : C'est bien ce que je crois. Et je pense même que c'es toi et Brenda qui allez ma rendre fou.

Sara : Ca ! Elle te mène déjà par le bout du nez.

Gil : Tu te rends compte. Elle parle.

Sara : oui, c'est formidable

Gil : Par contre j'ai l'impression que ça ne passe pas trop bien avec Cath. Je ne comprends pas. Cath n'est pas toujours facile, mais normalement elle sait y faire avec les enfants. Et Brenda est plutôt ouverte. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi agressive avec les gens.

Sara : Disons que ton fils et Brenda n'ont pas été très tendres avec Cath

Gil : Comment ça ?

Sara : disons qu'ils ont fait preuve d'une très grande franchise et qu'ils lui ont dit ses quatre vérités.

Gil : Aille. Et qu'ont-ils dit ?

Sara : Qu'elle jugeait un peu vite les gens et qu'elle ferait mieux d'écouter plutôt que de préjuger.

Gil : Ah oui, je comprends mieux son attitude aujourd'hui. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi calme. Et elle était particulièrement distante avec Warrick

Sara : Warrick ! C'est aussi une partie de la source du conflit entre Cath et Brenda

Gil : tu peux m'éclairer là ? Je ne vois pas bien comment il peut être le centre du conflit entre ma fille et Cath.

Sara : Disons que Antoine a également dit à Cath que Warrick était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle, elle ne voyait rien et qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

Gil : Warrick va être fou quand il saura ça.

Sara : c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui dirais que lorsqu'on sera en vacances chez ta mère, loin d'ici !

Gil : mais je vois pas en quoi ça concerne Brenda

Sara : t'es vraiment aveugle.

Gil : Quoi ?

Sara : Brenda en pince pour Warrick

Gil se redresse brusquement. Sara change de position et se s'assoie a ses cotés.

Gil : QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Il est bien plus vieux qu'elle. Bien trop vieux. Et puis, c'est comme ton frère. Et son prof de piano. Et… il est vieux.

Sara rigole doucement.

Gil : et ça te fait rire. Je parie que tu ne lui as rien dit. Ta fille s'amourache d'un type qui pourrait être son père, et tu rigoles.

Sara : Arrête. C'est qu'une amourette. Elle a huit ans. Ca lui passera. Dit moi que tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'une institutrice, de ton prof de natation, d'un ami de ton frère…

Gil boudeur : J'ai eu que des instituteurs, je n'ai pas de frère et je n'ai jamais fait de natation

Sara lui caresse la joue avec tendresse.

Sara : Oh, monsieur est boudeur ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une amourette. Un jeu.

Gil : M'enfout. Je veux plus qu'il voie Brenda. Je vais trouver une femme prof de piano. Et pour toutes activités qu'elle voudra faire, je traverserais peut être toute la ville mais elle n'aura que des enseignant femmes.

Sara : C'est inutile. De toute façon c'est déjà finit avec Warrick. Et puis son cœur est pris.

Gil : Je… Comment ça c'est fini ?

Sara : Faut savoir, il y a deux minutes tu étais prêt à tuer Warrick et là on dirait presque que tu regrettes !

Gil : Non, mais tu me dis qu'elle en pince pour lui et tout de suite après que c'est terminé. Je ne comprends pas. Et puis comment ça son cœur est pris ?

Sara : Gil, elle a huit ans. Elle tombe amoureuse toutes les 10 minutes. Et puis, elle n'aime que son papa d'amour. Elle veut se marier avec toi…

Gil : Je préfère ça

Sara : …enfin, si son amoureux refuse

Gil : quoi ? Quel amoureux.

Sara : Après de longues hésitations, son cœur penche pour, je cite « le garçon le plus bôôôôôô et le plus gentil, et le plus drôle »

Gil s'énervant : De qui parles-tu ?

Sara : Warrick est un peu trop vieux à son goût. Elle a hésité un peu pour Nick, il est « trop cool » et il a « un sourire d'enfer ». Mais le « top du top, c'est Greg ». « On dirait un gamin avec ses cheveux en pétard, il me fait trop rire, il est gentil, j'adore la musique qu'il écoute… »

Gil : Tu plaisantes ?

Sara : Non, pas le moins du monde

Gil : je ne veux plus jamais que ce morveux mette les pieds ici. Avant il draguait ma femme, maintenant c'est ma fille qui craque pour lui. Je suis maudit

Sara glisse sa main sur sa nuque…

Sara : Tu l'adores

Gil : Non

… le caresse doucement…

Sara : Tu adores le regard qu'il pose sur toi

Gil : Non. Ce n'est pas vrai

…elle l'attire à lui…

Sara : Tu le considères comme ton fils

Gil : Ok ? Peut être un peu. Mais justement, il ne peut pas s'approcher de ma fille. Et encore moins de ma femme

…elle caresse sa bouche de son souffle…

Sara : possessif docteur Grissom ?

Gil : pas le moins du monde. Mais quand il s'agit de ma famille, je sors les griffes

Sara se lève. Elle fait trois pas loin du salon avant de se retourner vers lui.

Sara : TA femme, TA famille. Mais tu sais que rien ne t'appartient. Si tu veux me garder auprès de toi, il va falloir que tu donnes un peu de ta personne

Gil : Ce regard, cette sonorité. Elle est d'humeur badine. Elle veut jouer. Alors là, je suis partant.

Gil s'extirpe lui aussi du canapé pour la rejoindre à la porte de la chambre.


	43. Chapter 43

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

Ca y est, nous y voilà enfin. Le dernier chapitre. Je me suis toujours gentiment moquée des longs épanchements des auteurs avant le dernier chap, et aujourd'hui… et bien c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !

D'abord pour vous présentez mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire ce dernier chap. Certainement une façon pour moi de retenir encore un peu cette histoire avec laquelle je vie depuis début février. Fini le harcèlement de Nanou et de Pingu pour la suite, ou de Zabou et Angel glissant discrètement un « t'avances ? » mais tout aussi insistantes… Terminées les reviews de madame qui te mettent la pêche au matin… Plus ma Sale gosse pour réclamer « ze rendez vous ! »…

En me lançant dans l'écriture de cette fic, je m'attendais à tout, mais certainement pas à ce que j'ai vécu avec cette histoire, et encore moins à ce que j'ai vécu avec vous. De belles rencontres, des amitiés…

Allez, quelques remerciements et je vous laisse terminer cette histoire. Enfin, jusqu'à l'épilogue!

Merci à mes rewieuveuses si fidèles : Sidle, MissSidle, maCadam, totallyGSR, chriscarter, Abou, Henirrep, mic0109 et ma Pingu même de ton pays tout loin là bas…

Merci à celles qui sont passées régulièrement ou plus occasionnellement, mais toujours au moment ou j'en avais le plus besoin : saragrissom8316, clem, ewiliane, cinderella, cesc-fabregas15, Audearde, Pitchoungirl, loldu88

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu et apprécié dans l'anonymat.

Un grand merci et plein de bisous à ma Nanou et à mon Angel pour m'avoir permis de toujours garder le cap dans cette histoire ou y mettre des petits grains de folies.

Et enfin « … » tout ça et encore plus à ma Zabou et ma Milou. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure (entre autres…)

* * *

Chap 21 : Annonces

_Grissom : des chaussettes ; les chaussures de rando ; mon sweet bleu marine… C'est celui qu'elle préfère. Elle adore le porter. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle aime autant me piquer mes affaires. C'est un truc de fille sûrement. Au début ça m'énervait un peu. D'autant que moi aussi c'est mon préféré ce sweet. En plus ça ne s'arrête pas à ce sweet. Tout y passe, tshirts, pantalons de survêtement, chemises… _

_Mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques jours, j'adore la voir porter mes vêtements. En fait, c'est depuis qu'elle m'a accueilli l'autre matin. Je revenais du travail. A peine entré dans le salon que j'aperçoit ma Sara. Elle ne portait que ma chemise, à moitié ouverte, et mon boxer. J'ai cru devenir fou. Elle était tellement belle, tellement sexy, tellement… _

_Malheureusement, c'était l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants. _

_Mais oui, j'adore quand elle porte mes vêtements. _

_Ok, donc, mon sweet bleu pour Sara, le gris pour moi ; une couverture ; le tapis de sol ; les chaussettes, les chaussures, nos jeans… Bon, je crois que j'ai tout. _

_Maintenant, l'autre sac. Mon costume, mes chaussures noires impeccablement cirées, cravate, pochette… OK. Pour ce qui est des affaires de Sara, je récupère tout chez Abby. C'est elle qui s'en occupe. _

_Je crois que tout est prêt. _

_Encore une chose. La réservation pour le resto, les billets pour la fête foraine. C'est bon. J'ai tout._

Gil est sur le point de quitter la maison pour rejoindre Sara chez Abby. Un sac dans chaque main. Il les laisse tomber au sol pour vérifier la poche de son pantalon.

_Grissom : Ouf. Elle est bien là. Manquerait plus que je l'oublie et tout est à l'eau. C'est bon. Cette fois je n'ai vraiment rien oublié. J'ai tellement envie que cette soirée soit parfaite que j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot. C'est la cinquième fois que je vérifie mes sacs. La vingtième que je cherche désespérément cette petite boite dans ma poche. A force de jouer avec, je vais finir par la perdre. Je ferais mieux de la mettre dans un des sacs. Non. Ca me rassure de la sentir contre ma cuisse. Au moins je sais que je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Et à chaque fois que je mets ma main dans ma poche, j'ai un petit frisson. Ca y est. C'est ce soir. Le soir._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A peine est il entré chez Sam et Abby que tous les enfants l'accueillent. Il y a encore seulement quelques mois il se serait senti agressé par cet accueil. Aujourd'hui il en est ravi. Ravi de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de se faire à moitié étrangler. Ravi que sa fille si timide, lui détruise les tympan en lui criant sa joie de le retrouver. Ravi de se faire immobiliser par ses nièces qui veulent aussi leurs bisous.

Ils ont juste quelques minutes pour eux que c'est déjà l'heure de passer à table.

Antoine : Je veux manger entre papa et maman.

Lisa : non, c'est moi qui mange à coté de tonton

Brenda : c'est mon papa c'est moi qui mange à coté.

Grissom : doucement. De toute façon, Sara et moi on ne mange pas ici

Sara regarde Gil surprise. Elle l'interroge du regard. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, les enfants expriment à haute voix leur désaccord.

Antoine : Quoi ?

Une des jumelles : comment ça vous mangez pas avec nous ?

Brenda : Mais papa, je t'ai presque pas vu aujourd'hui

Antoine : Je dois te raconter ma journée. J'ai trouvé de nouvelles araignées.

Abby : On se calme. Gil est Sara restent jusqu'au coucher et vous pourrez tout leur raconter. Mais ils ne mangent pas là.

Sara passe son regard de Gil vers Abby, puis vers son frère. Il n'a pas l'air dans savoir plus qu'elle. _Qu'est ce qu'il nous trame ces deux là. Depuis quand ils prennent des décisions ensemble sans nous, __**me**__ concerter. Des décisions qui concernent mon emploie du temps. Et on va manger où ? On va avoir à peine le temps de manger avant le début du service. Et d'abord où ils vont là ? C'est l'heure de passer à table. Pourquoi ils vont vers les chambres ?_

Sam : Sara, ne regarde pas ma femme comme ça s'il te plait.

Sara : quoi ? Comment ?

Sam : Ton regard noir. Je te rappelle que c'est ma femme. Pas une minette qui va te piquer ton jules.

Sara : Mon jules. L'homme de ma vie s'il te plait. Un peu de respect.

Sam : oui, et c'est la femme de ma vie que tu regardes avec ce regard de tueuse.

Sara : Ok. Depuis quand nos moitiés complotent toutes les deux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont prévus ?

Sam : je n'en sais rien. Mais profite. Un dîner en tête à tête, vous n'allez pas en avoir tant avec les enfants.

Sara : il aurait pu me prévenir. Et qu'est ce que t'en sais que c'est pour ça ?

Sam : Si vous mangez pas ici, c'est que Gil a prévu un repas tranquille avec juste vous deux.

_Sara : Un coup d'Abby. Une soirée pour Gil et moi. Seuls. De quoi elle se mêle ? Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide pour dire à mon homme, __**mon **__homme, que je suis enceinte. Ok, elle a raison. Je ne peux plus reculer. C'est l'occasion idéale. Rien que nous deux. Mais bon, le temps va nous manquer. Si on reste jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient couchés, on ne disposera que d'une petite heure avant d'aller au travail. Une heure. Trop court. Faudra que je trouve une autre occasion._

Sara : d'accord. Mais ils auraient pu nous en parler.

Sam prend sa sœur dans ses bras : arrête d'être grognon. Profite. Profite de ta famille, profite de Gil. Apprécie les surprises. Je suis sûre que vous allez passer un bon moment.

Sara se laisse aller dans ses bras. _Il a raison. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour pouvoir recevoir autant d'amour au sein de ce cocon familiale. J'ai retrouvé mon grand frère pour le meilleur. Je suis entourée d'une belle sœur plutôt pas mal, même si elle intervient un peu trop dans ma vie ; d'enfants plus que vivifiants ; et de Gil. Gil si attentif, doux, aimant… et qui prend un peu trop de liberté à mon goût ! J'aimerai bien qu'il me consulte avant de décider pour moi, nous._

Sara : n'empêche, ils auraient du nous en parler

Sam : tête de mule !

Abby : c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous d'eux est le plus obstiné.

Sara : ça y est. Vous avez fini vos cachotteries ? On peut passer à table ?

Abby : Oui M'dame ! Bien M'dame !

Grissom reste sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Les enfants passent devant lui, le bousculant gentiment, pour aller rejoindre leur place. _Chacun la sienne. Petit rituel quotidien. _

_Le jumelles toujours à coté l'une de l'autre. _

_Antoine et Lisa en face toujours ensemble. _

_Abby et Sam à chaque extrémité. _

_Et Brenda. Brenda qui a si vite trouvé sa place. Soit du coté des petits, à coté de son frère, comme pour le surveiller, le faire manger ; soit du coté des jumelles pour prolonger leurs discussions d'avant le repas. _

_Sara et moi qui trouvons une place autour de cette table. Peu importe ou. A coté d'un adulte pour une discussion « d'adulte », à coté d'un Antoine possessif, d'une Brenda qui a besoin d'être rassurée sur sa place dans cette famille… Mais presque toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Histoire de pouvoir échanger des regards, des sourires, taquiner l'autre d'un pied aventureux. Sauf quand Sara et Abby veulent avoir une conversation « de filles », alors là, Sam et moi sommes repoussés à l'autre extrémité de la table. Sauf quand Antoine et Lisa sont trop excités et que l'un de nous doit s'intercaler entre eux histoires de partager un repas dans un minimum de calme. Si tant est qu'un repas avec ces enfants puisse être calme. Rectification, avec ces adultes, surtout nos deux femmes, de vraies pestes. Elles nous font tourner en bourrique Sam et moi. Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elles. Elles le savent et en abusent. Surtout Sara._

_Et une chaise vide. Une chaise vide autour de cette table. Une chaise qui ne demande qu'à être occupée. Mais c'est un peu tôt. On a tout le temps. Je prends tout juste mes marques dans cette famille. Ma famille. Equilibre fragile qu'un rien pourrait faire basculer. _

_Et pourtant, quand mes yeux se posent sur Sara, dans les bras de son frère, à plaisanter avec Abby ; sur Antoine qui se chamaille avec Lisa ; sur Brenda, en plein dans une discussion animée avec les jumelles ; alors tout me semble si simple, tout m'apparaît possible._

Grissom rejoint les adultes.

Grissom : un coup de main ?

Abby : Oui, si tu pouvais tenir un peu ta femme. Toujours à diriger, vérifier que tout est impeccable. Pas trop cuit, pas trop salé, bien équilibré…

Sara outrée : quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Sam, dit quelque chose

Sam : qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Ce n'est pas faux. Tu joues un peu le petit chef parfois.

Sara s'écarte des bras de son frère. Le regard noir, mais rieur. Elle le frappe doucement, mais fermement sur l'épaule. Grissom s'approche d'elle et emprisonne ses bras dans les siens, la serrant contre lui.

Grissom : ils sont durs avec toi ma chérie. Surtout que tout ça est absolument faux…

Sara : ah, vous voyez. Au moins un qui me soutien.

Sara se laisse aller dans les bras de Gil, posant sa nuque contre son épaule.

Grissom :… ce n'est pas parfois, c'est **toujours** comme ça. Même au travail il lui arrive de passer derrière moi pour vérifier les indices…

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un coup de coude dans les cotes. Sara se dégage de lui. Elle se dresse fièrement face à ses trois oppresseurs. Le regard noir, mais le sourire trahissant ses véritables sentiments.

Sara : Puisque c'est comme ça je vais rejoindre les enfants. Eux au moins ne m'agressent pas.

Sur ce, Sara part s'asseoir à coté d'Antoine. Passe son bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse sa tempe.

Antoine : Mamaneueueueuuu, je parle avec Lisa

Sara : oh, je dérange ?

Antoine : oui

_Sara : Ok, tout le monde m'en veut ce soir !_

Antoine : Mais je veux bien que tu me prenne sur tes genoux.

Sara ne se fait pas prier. Elle prend Antoine dans ses bras et celui-ci s'installe confortablement. Et les discussions reprennent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Doucement, la voiture s'insère dans le trafic toujours vibrant de Végas. Le calme a pris le dessus dans le véhicule. Une petite pause après le brouhaha d'un repas familial. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

_Grissom : Dans quelques heures je serais fixé sur mon avenir. Dans quelques heures je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Et si elle refuse ? Mon dieu, si elle refuse. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Rien. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour être enchanté. Du moment qu'on est ensemble, alors je suis heureux. _

_Sara : Ok, a peine une petite heure pour manger avant de retourner au labo. C'est court, mais il faut le faire. Je dois lui dire. Tout va bien se passer. Il va être ravi de la nouvelle. Un p'tit bonhomme ou une miss de plus à la maison. On s'en sortira. On peut y arriver. Avec de l'amour, tout est possible. Et si il refuse ? Mon dieu, si il refuse ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Notre couple, les enfants ? Non, je sais qu'il m'aime, il sera ravi._

Sara sort de sa contemplation et son regard se fixe sur son environnement. _Tiens, je ne connais pas cette rue. _

Sara : Gil, on va ou ?

Grissom : La fête foraine.

_Sara : La fête foraine. Bravo Sam. Quelle intuition. Un dîner romantique. Tu parles ! Super. Fête foraine ? Oh non. Pas le grand huit. Pas ce soir. Pas dans les prochains mois. Les nausées commencent juste à passer et il m'emmène sur un grand huit. Ok, il ne peut pas savoir. Mais bon. Il sait que si c'est ça passion, c'est loin d'être la mienne._

Sara : Gil, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me nourrir de pop corn et de barbapapa avant une nuit de travail.

Grissom : j'ai réservé un resto pour après

Sara : Mais on n'a pas le temps, on va être en retard.

Grissom : On ne travaille pas ce soir.

Sara : Quoi ? Comment ça on travaille pas ce soir ?

Grissom : Je nous ai pris notre soirée

Sara : Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ?

Grissom : non. C'est une surprise.

_Sara : On fait mieux comme surprise. Une soirée à la fête foraine !_

Sara : je n'aime pas les surprises.

Après avoir répondu dans un détachement total, les yeux fixé sur la route, Grissom se tourne enfin vers Sara. Le regard chaleureux, le sourire taquin.

Grissom : Je sais. Mais celle-ci tu vas aimer. Et puis, on a besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un moment rien que pour nous. Sans les enfants, sans des tonnes de choses à faire. Ca va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver.

_Sara : il est adorable. Et il a raison. Une soirée rien que pour nous. C'est important. On doit s'aménager du temps ensemble. Ne pas se faire étouffer par les enfants, le travail, la routine. Mais la fête foraine !!_

Grissom : En plus je te sens fatiguée ses dernières semaines. On va décompresser un peu

_Sara : Ce n'est pas en me mettant sur un grand huit que je vais décompresser. Je suis fatiguée à cause des nausées, alors les sensations fortes, je vais m'en passer. Mais qu'est ce que je peux dire ? Remarque, c'est peut être l'occasion. Gil, je ne ferais pas de grand huit, je suis enceinte. Non, je ne peux pas lui annoncer ainsi. Ce ne serait pas correct. En plus il est tellement gentil. Il comprend enfin ce que j'attends de lui. Du temps. Juste du temps tous les deux. Alors je vais jouer le jeu. En plus c'est un vrai gamin quand on vient ici. _

Grissom arrête la voiture au feu rouge. Il pose son regard sur Sara. Elle lui tourne la tête, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation de Végas. Les lumières de la ville se reflètent sur son visage. _Qu'elle est belle. Sara. Ma Sara, dans quelques heures. Elle paraît soucieuse. Evidemment, la fête foraine. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Mais pour une fois, pas de grand huit._

Il pose sa main sur son genou pour la ramener à lui.

Grissom : un petit tour en vitesse Sara. Et promis, pas de grand huit.

Sara : Ne me fais pas croire que tu vas traverser cette fête foraine sans un regard pour ton attraction fétiche !

Grissom : Cette soirée je l'ai concoctée pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Sara se retourne vers lui. Mais déjà le trafic repart et ses yeux sont de nouveaux sur la route. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire. _Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve. J'ai vraiment le plus adorable des hommes. Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui._

A son tour elle pose sa main sur son genou, remontant vers le haut de sa cuisse.

Sara : Et moi je veux que toi, tu sois heureux. Alors je ne vais pas te priver d'un tour sur ta machine infernale…

_Grissom : C'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle maintenant !_

Sara :…mais sans moi

Grissom attrape sa main, l'arrêtant dans sa course vers son entre jambe. Il la porte à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume.

Grissom : ça n'a aucun intérêt sans toi. Je veux passer toute la soirée avec toi. Te toucher, t'embrasser.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arrivé au parc d'attraction, Grissom se dirige immédiatement vers la grande roue. Un manège calme, loin des trépidations du grand huit. Mais c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Quoi de plus romantique qu'un couple seul au monde en haut de cette roue, a contempler Végas, ses alentours, le ciel. _A contempler Sara. Me perdre dans ses yeux. Une étoile au milieu de mon ciel._

Ils s'installent tous les deux dans une nacelle avant que la roue ne se mette en route. Avant de partir, il lance un petit clin d'œil discret au machiniste.

Celui-ci lui renvoie un sourire complice. Il en a vu des couples défilés sur son manège. Mais ce couple là ! Il connaît bien le docteur Grissom. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps il passait toutes les semaines dans ce parc. Seul. Maintenant il ne vient presque plus. Mais toujours accompagné. Soit par cette jeune femme si charmante, soit par des enfants enthousiastes, soit tous ensemble. Ils sont si adorables. Une belle famille. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une telle faveur à cet homme. Ce n'est pas courant comme démarche.

Dès les premiers instants de la montée, Grissom se rapproche de Sara. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui. Sara se laisse aller et pose sa tête au creux de son cou et sa main trouve sa place sur sa cuisse.

Grissom glisse sa main dans sa poche. Il caresse doucement le couvercle en velours de la petite boite. _Ca y est. Dans quelques secondes Fred arrêtera la roue. Pour moi. Pour nous._

_Sara : Et si je lui disais maintenant. Là, en haut de se manège. Survolant Végas. Coincé ici il ne pourra pas fuir. Il sera obligé de m'écouter. _

Alors que la roue s'arrête à son point culminant. Sara et Grissom restent quelques secondes dans leurs pensées, contemplant la vue.

Sara : C'est magnifique

Grissom : Oui

_Grissom : Ok, lance toi. C'est le moment_

_Sara : Ok, lance toi. C'est le moment_

Sara / Grissom: Gil/Sara

Ils plongent dans le regard de l'autre. Petit moment de gène.

Sara / Grissom : Je t'écoute

Petits rires.

_Grissom : Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente piégée dans cette nacelle. Incapable de fuir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dise oui sous la pression de cet environnement confiné. Et puis, je suis si nerveux. Avec le tremblement de mes mains, tout ce que je vais réussir c'est de faire tomber cette petite boîte. On a tout le temps. Toute la nuit devant nous. A la fin du repas. Ce sera bien._

Gil sort sa main de sa poche. Vide. Il la pose sur la joue de Sara et la caresse doucement.

Grissom : Je t'aime

_Sara : Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Je ne veux pas briser ce moment de complicité. Nous deux. Seuls au monde dans cette petite nacelle. Flottant au dessus de cette foule. Flottant dans cette bulle de bonheur. Plus tard. Pendant le repas._

Sara ne répond pas. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Fascinée par tout ce qu'elle y lit. Son amour, sa sincérité, sa confiance dans l'avenir. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui laisse l'accès à ce monde magique qu'elle aime tant. Si doux, si chaud. Elle l'a déjà tant de fois explorée et pourtant elle ne s'en lasse pas. Elle ne pourra jamais s'en lasser. Les langues se font joueuses, cajoleuses, combattantes, mais toujours amoureuses. C'est à chaque fois une nouvelle découverte. C'est à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations. Découverte de l'autre, découverte de soi. Il soupire doucement quand elle caresse sa langue, gémit quand elle mordille sa lèvre. Des frissons la parcourent à ces sons. Comment un simple baiser peut il les emmener si loin dans le désir, dans le plaisir ? Mais au diable les interrogations philosophiques, métaphysiques, biologiques... Pour une fois, elle ne veut pas comprendre. Juste profiter du moment, de lui, de sa bouche. Que ce baiser n'en finisse jamais.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sara : Ridicule. Cette situation est vraiment ridicule. _

_La soirée avait pas mal commencée. La grande roue, le partage du pop corn, le photomaton... Non, en fait on est ridicule depuis le début de cette soirée. _

_Dès la grande roue. Tellement absorbés dans ce baiser, on ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on était arrivée au départ. Et nous voilà reparti pour un tour. Heureusement que mon portable a sonné, sinon on serait encore en train de faire tourner ! D'autant que ce baiser ne faisait que s'accentuer, avec nos mains se joignant à la fête._

_Et le pop-corn. Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle, membres des forces de l'ordre de Las Végas, réprimandés par le garde d'un parc d'attraction pour conduite indécente. Rien d'érotique dans un pop-corn. Et pourtant. Faut dire, le baiser sur la grande roue nous avait pas mal existés, un rien suffisait. Mais j'y suis pour rien. C'est la faute de Gil. Moi je n'ai fait que prendre le pop-corn qu'il me donnait. Ok, j'ai un peu joué avec ma langue, la laissant traîner sur ses doigts, les léchant chaudement, les suçant avec douceur. Mais de là à gémir comme il l'a fait. Quelle honte. Mon dieu. Toutes les mamans alentour nous ont jeté des regards noirs. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas armées, on serait morts. Par contre, les papas semblaient très intéressés, voire envieux._

_Quant au photomaton. Pire que des adolescents. Je ne sais pas combien de photos nous avons fait. Toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres. Ca a commencé doucement. Des photos de nous souriant, rigolant. Puis nous nous embrassant. Et finalement, emporté par ce nouveau baiser fiévreux, Gil a passé ses mains sous mon tshirt. Et voilà une photo ou je suis à moitié nu sur ses genoux. _

_Ridicule. De vrais gamins. On a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire expulser de ce parc._

_Et me voilà enfermé dans les toilettes. _

_Gil m'a donné ce sac, avec pour seule explication : « change toi, je t'emmène dans un resto chic ». _

_C'est quoi un resto chic ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris comme vêtement ? J'ai horreur qu'il fouille dans mes affaires. Bon, calme toi. Ca part d'un bon sentiment. _

_C'est vrai. La soirée a bien commencée. Maintenant on enchaîne avec un « resto chic ». Une petite pointe de romantisme après la folie de ce lieu. En même temps, après ces quelques mise en bouche, je crois qu'on ferai mieux de rentrer à la maison. La soirée va être longue !_

_Allez. Ayons confiance en Gil. Ouvrons ce sac._

Sara ouvre le sac. Elle ne peut voir le vêtement. Un tissu les recouvre. Poser au dessus, un papier. _Des instructions. C'est quoi tout ce mystère ?_

A sa surprise, ce n'est pas l'écriture de Grissom. _Abby. J'aurais dû m'en douter. De quoi elle se mêle._

« Sara,

Arrête de râler.

Oui, j'ai aidé Gil pour ta tenue. Mais c'est tout. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Juste : trouve moi une tenue pour Sara, je l'emmène dans un resto chic pour une soirée romantique.

Veinarde !

Alors j'ai opté pour une robe sexy, classe, mais sobre. A ton image quoi.

Gil ne m'a pas donné d'autres instructions, mais je me suis tout de même permis quelques accessoires. Notamment la lingerie.

Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. Je ne te croirais pas. On sait toutes comment se finissent ces soirées romantiques ! Et je te voyais déjà en train de paniquer avec tes sous vêtements blancs de mémères, certes très confortables pour aller travailler à quatre pattes devant un cadavre, mais pas du tout adaptés à cette soirée.

J'espère que tu apprécieras !

Passe une bonne soirée et profite.

Abby

PS : je veux tous les détails demain ! »

_Ma belle sœur est folle. Je vais la tuer. Qu'est ce qu'elle va m'avoir trouvé comme robe. Et la lingerie ? Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas savoir. Resto chic, resto chic! Je suis très bien comme ça. Un jean noir, chemise unie claire, classique mais élégante. Ca fera bien l'affaire._

Alors qu'elle tourne la feuille pour la remettre dans le sac, elle aperçoit un autre mot. En rouge

« N'y pense même pas. Tenue correcte. Pas ton jean !

Ta belle sœur préférée que tu aimes tant »

_Je la haie. Elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien. Ok, elle a gagné. Je n'ai pas le choix._

Résignée, Sara retire le tissu qui lui cache le contenu du sac pour en sortir une magnifique robe noire. Elle reste quelques secondes interdite avant de reconnaître « la » robe noire. Celle qu'elle a essayée plusieurs mois auparavant. Une éternité. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir l'occasion de porter une telle robe. Mais voilà, ça y est. _Pour une soirée avec Gil. Mon Gil. Pourvu qu'elle aille. D'accord, je ne suis enceinte que de 6 semaines, mais quand même, j'ai pris un peu déjà._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara contemple son reflet dans le miroir. Cette robe lui sied à merveille. Soulignant ses courbes, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes.

Abby a tout prévu. Outre les sous vêtements, sexy, classes et simples, elle a pensé aux chaussures, assorties à la robe, mais sans talons aiguilles et plutôt confortables. _Si tant est que des chaussures à talon et, à bouts pointus puissent être confortables !_ Un petit sac à main, _plus discret que mon sac à dos, mais moins pratique._ Et une petite trousse de toilette pour rafraîchissement et maquillage léger dans des couleurs pastel.

_Ok, il est tant d'y aller. Gil doit m'attendre._

Elle attrape le sac avec ses affaires et se décide enfin à sortir. Elle cherche Gil du regard et tombe sur sa silhouette un peu plus loin. Rapidement elle le rejoint. Dès qu'il la voit, il avance vers elle.

Subjugué par sa beauté, il en a le souffle coupé. Il s'arrête là. Au milieu de la foule. Aveugle de cette foule. Seule Sara compte. Seule Sara existe. _Elle est éblouissante. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir en jean. Non. Enfin, si. Mais que pour moi. _Son regard quitte Sara quelques secondes. Il prend conscience des regards masculins posés sur sa compagne. _Oui, que pour moi._

Sara marque également un temps d'arrêt. En avançant vers elle, il s'est posté dans la lumière. Ce n'est plus une silhouette, mais son homme. Son homme dans un costume. _Waou. Jamais il n'a été aussi élégant. Pas même pour aller au tribunal._ Costume noir. Chemise noir. Cravate noire, moirée bleu pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Pochette assortie. _Waou. Waou. Waou... Il est magnifique en costume. Encore plus charismatique que d'habitude. C'est dégueulasse. Moi je dois faire des efforts pour me faire acceptable, maquillage, accessoires… Et lui, il est toujours superbe. Je le trouve tout aussi beau en jean, avec ses polos noir, ses chemises bleu, avec son survêtement, même dans son pyjama. Non, n'importe quoi. Il est vraiment superbe dans ce costume. Quoique, c'est encore en boxer que je le préfère. Surtout quand celui-ci devient trop étroit… A partir de ce soir je veux le voir en costume en public, et en boxer à la maison, juste pour moi._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara : Où tu m'emmènes ?

Grissom : Un petit resto sympa. Un peu à l'écart du centre palpitant de Végas. Tu verras. Discret, mais très charmant.

Et Grissom ne lui a pas menti. Le restaurant est magnifique. La décoration est très sophistiquée. Les tables sont dressées avec goût. Les murs habillés sobrement de peintures classiques mais empreintes de douceur. Et le tout dans une ambiance très romantique. Une musique de fond calme et chaude. Une lumière tamisée. Tout est fait pour les amoureux. Petites tables espacées laissant toute l'intimité nécessaire à chaque couple présent.

Une fois installés dans une petite alcôve, le maître d'hôtel les laisse s'installer. Non sans un sourire charmeur pour Sara, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver Grissom.

Sara elle, ne remarque même pas ce jeune homme. Elle répond par un sourire poli, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas Grissom. Elle ne manque donc pas cette petite ride entre ses yeux. Celle qui n'apparaît que quand l'agacement vient envahir son esprit. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le tracasser. _Elle suit son regard et tombe sur le maître d'hôtel. _Il est jaloux. Il est adorable. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire battre mon cœur. _

Quelques minutes après, une serveuse vient pour leur proposer la carte des menus. D'abord celle pour Sara, puis celle pour Grissom. Menu qu'elle lui tend en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'entomologiste, et qu'elle maintient quelques secondes de trop avant de lui céder. Cet échange ne passe pas inaperçu pour Sara, qui ne peut retenir un regard noir pour cette serveuse.

Grissom est resté totalement aveugle aux manigances de la serveuse. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Sara. Aussi, il est complètement décontenancé par ce regard noir pour cette femme. Il connaît toutes les nuances de son regard. Lumineux, rempli de douceur et d'amour pour Antoine et Brenda. Voilé lorsqu'elle se laisse envahir par son désir pour lui. Brillant de cet éclat noisette quand elle se joue de lui. Et toute les nuance de noir. A peine obscurcit pour se faire obéir des enfants. Un peu plus gris pour lui quand il l'a énervée pour une raison qu'il ignore. Noir de colère, d'impatience face à un suspect. Mais ce noir là. Ce noir là, c'est la jalousie. Quand une femme s'approche trop près de lui. Avec ce regard là, il peut être sûr qu'aucune femme n'envahira son espace personnel. _Je me demande s'il n'est pas pire, plus effrayant que celui qu'elle réserve aux criminels. Mais n'a t'elle pas encore compris que je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle._

Un peu plus tard, le sommelier accompagné d'une autre serveuse, plus âgée que la précédente, font leur apparition auprès du couple pour prendre les commandes.

La serveuse se dirige vers Sara tandis que le sommelier s'oriente vers Grissom

Serveuse : Vous est votre père avez choisi ?

Sommelier : Je suppose que vous choisissez le vin pour votre fille et vous.

Tous deux restent interdits.

_Grissom : ma fille ? Ok, j'ai 15 ans de plus. Mais quand même, ma fille ! Ok, calme toi. C'est juste une façon de m'humilier. Petit stratagème pour que je me sente vieux. Trop vieux pour Sara. Jolie tentative pou semer la zizanie entre nous. Me faire peur et me pousser à l'abandonner. Tout ça pour tenter sa chance. Mais c'est trop tard. Je sais maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. J'aime Sara. Elle m'aime. Elle me rend heureux, elle fait ma vie plus belle, plus douce. Et je sais que je peux lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Je n'ai plus peur d'aimer, d'être aimé._

_Sara : Mon père ? Je vais t'en donner moi du mon père. Et arrête de le regarder comme ça. _

Grissom reprend rapidement pied, avant que Sara n'arrache les yeux à cette fille. Il lui prend la main pour qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui. Lui fait un doux sourire, remplie d'amour, ses yeux se chargeant de lui exprimer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Grissom : Oui, **ma femme** et moi avons choisi.

_Sara : sa femme. Mais… Je… Nous… Ok, sa femme. J'adore._

Le reste du repas se déroule sans autres anicroches. Entre sourires entendus, regards langoureux, caresses… Mais chacun d'eux restent un peu tendu. Chacun se perdant de temps en temps dans ses pensées.

_Sara : maintenant._

_Grissom : Au désert, c'est mieux_

_Sara : arrête de repousser le moment. Dis lui._

Et voilà le désert qui arrive.

_Grissom : dès qu'elle a fini. Ah, elle a fini !_

_Sara : plus tard, à la maison. Evitons un scandale en public. Quoique. Comme ça il ne pourra pas me faire de scène._

Grissom / Sara : Sara / Gil

Ils plongent dans le regard de l'autre. Petit moment de gène.

Sara / Grissom : Je t'écoute

Petits rires.

Grissom : à toi cette fois

_Sara : Non, pas ici, pas maintenant. Dans l'intimité. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente piégé au milieu de ces gens. Je veux qu'il puisse exprimer pleinement ses sentiments, sa colère, ses désirs._

Sara : Tu me fais danser

_Grissom : Oui, allons danser. J'ai besoin de sentir son corps serré contre le mien. Besoin de sa chaleur, de ses caresses pour me donner du courage. Après. Tout de suite après._

Grissom se lève, tend sa main droite à Sara qui accepte l'invitation. Main dans la main il se dirige vers la piste de danse, sous les regards de quelques clients et du personnel.

Serveuse : Comment on a pu se tromper à ce point ?

Sommelier : oui, c'est pourtant évident l'amour qui émane de ces deux là.

Maître d'hôtel : c'est un sacré veinard

Autre serveuse : on peut en dire autant d'elle

Serveuse : Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai jamais vu un couple qui dégage autant d'amour et de sensualité. Ils semblent seuls au monde et dans une telle harmonie.

Patron : c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Mais arrêtez de les regarder comme ça et reprenez le travail

Sara et Gil sont effectivement seuls au monde. Complètement indifférents aux gens qui les entourent et qui les dévisagent de la sorte. Seul leur amour compte.

Grissom : _Sara dans mes bras. Sa main dans la mienne. Sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Son souffle dans mon cou. Sa main qui joue avec mes boucles à la base de ma nuque. Comment fait elle pour me mettre ainsi en émoi ? Juste la tenir dans mes bras. Ses caresses. _

_Sara : Une danse. Il a suffit d'une toute petite danse dans ses bras. Et je ne veux plus qu'il me lâche. Je ne veux pas retourner à cette table. Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison. Rien que nous. Pas besoin de lui demander. Son désir m'informe qu'il sera d'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour la suite, mais pour moi c'est retour à la maison._

A peine la chanson terminée, Grissom plonge son regard dans celui de Sara. Pas besoin de mots. Leurs yeux, leur corps suffisent à se faire comprendre.

Grissom : On s'en va.

Sara : oui

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Grissom : non, on ne peut pas rentrer maintenant. Il reste une surprise. Et puis, je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé. Je ne peux pas faire ma demande bêtement à la maison. Je veux que ce soit un moment exceptionnel, empreint de romantisme. La, dernière partie de cette soirée sera idéale. Demander la main de mon soleil au milieu des étoiles._

Sara : Gil, ou tu vas ? Ce n'est pas la route de la maison

Grissom : Encore une petite surprise.

Sara : Gil, tu n'as pas besoin. Je veux rentrer.

Grissom : Rien ne presse Sara. On a toute la nuit devant nous. De l'attente naît le désir.

_Sara : Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !_

Sara : Gil !

Grissom : Sara ?

_Sara : Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Autant le laisser faire. Et puis, comme ça, ça me donnera peut être l'occasion de lui dire._

Sara : Je te hais

Grissom : moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un mois et demi plus tard

Gil traverse les couloirs du labo à la recherche de Sara. Il vient d'avoir une entrevue avec le shérif et le directeur du labo.

Enfin. Enfin il va pouvoir vivre sa relation avec Sara au grand jour.

Enfin il ne sera plus obligé de se cacher. Jusqu'à maintenant, seule son équipe est au courant pour lui est Sara. En fait, non, une partie de son équipe. Ses amis. Les techniciens, secrétaires… eux, ne savent pas. Mais bientôt Sara et lui pourront s'afficher au grand jour. Il a hâte de retrouver Sara. De lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Evidemment, ça va être une surprise pour elle.

Il ne lui a pas parlé de cette démarche. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs si les choses se passaient mal avec le shérif et le directeur. Mais tout c'est bien déroulé. Bon, ils ont bien sûr un peu tiqué. Faut dire que c'était une sacrée annonce pour eux. Et puis, perdre leur meilleur élément. Celui qui fait la réputation de leur labo. Mais de toute façon Gil était décidé et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa décision.

_Gil : Oui, ça va être une surprise pour Sara. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit ravie de la nouvelle. Si, elle va forcément être heureuse. Je m'investis totalement dans mon rôle de père. Je me sacrifie entièrement à ma famille. Non. Pas un sacrifice. Je le fais par choix. C'est ce à quoi j'aspire au plus profond de moi. J'adore passer du temps avec les enfants. Elle sera heureuse. Quoi que. J'aurais peut être dû lui en parler avant. Ce n'est pas un petit changement quand même. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Non, elle va être contente. Mais quelle surprise ! Elle n'aime pas trop les surprises. Du moins, celles qui concernent nos vies, notre avenir, celui des enfants. Mais bon, elle, elle m'a fait une sacrée surprise aussi. La mienne en comparaison, c'est rien ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. Je crois que cette soirée restera gravée en moi à tout jamais. J'avais préparé la plus belle des soirées romantiques. Une surprise. Une comme elle aime. Et au final, c'est moi qui ai été le plus abasourdi !_

Flash back

Gil finit par arrêter la voiture au milieu de nul part. En plein désert. Il sort du véhicule. Le contourne. Et ouvre la porte pour Sara.

Sara : Gil ?

Grissom : J'ai prévu une observation des étoiles. C'est une période idéale pour admirer des étoiles filantes.

_Sara : Son petit air timide. Inquiet de savoir si le programme me plait. C'est pas trop ce que j'avais en tête pour la fin de soirée, mais ça peut être amusant. Sauf que…_

Sara : Gil, je ne me vois pas trop m'allonger par terre avec cette robe. Ni toi en costume

Grissom : J'ai tout prévu. J'ai un tapis de sol, une couverture. Des vêtements chauds pour plus tard. En attendant, on n'a qu'à remettre les jeans.

_Sara : Intéressant. Seulement petit changement de programme. Je vais t'aider à retirer ce costume, mais pas pour mettre ton jean._

Sara sort de la voiture. Referme la portière avant de s'approcher de Grissom

_Grissom : Ce regard. Ce sourire. Je suis mort. Je ne vais pas résister._

Sara enlace rapidement Grissom et entame un baiser. Perdu dans ses sensations, Grissom se laisse aller. Un petit pas de danse, et Sara l'a plaqué contre la voiture. Pesant de tout son poids contre son corps. Ne voulant faire qu'un.

_Grissom : non, pas maintenant. Je dois faire ma demande. Stop. Aller, un baiser. Juste un baiser. Encore un. Après je fais ma demande._

Mais, un baiser en entraînant un autre, Grissom se retrouve à coincer Sara contre la voiture. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Sa main droite sous la robe de Sara, fermement ancrée sous sa cuisse. La jambe de Sara remonte un peu plus. Elle passe son pied derrière son genou. L'intérieure de sa cuisse contre celle de Gil, à hauteur de la poche de son pantalon.

_Grissom : Qu'est ce que… Le boite. C'est la boite qui me rentre dans la cuisse. Ma demande. Non. Pas comme ça. Je dois lui demander de m'épouser avant de continuer._

Grissom : Sara…

Mais Sara ne veut pas l'écouter. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler. Elle a bien d'autres choses en tête. Alors entre les baisers, ils arrivent à communiquer, difficilement.

Grissom : Sara, pas maintenant.

Sara : Je ne veux plus attendre Gil

Grissom : Pas comme ça. Pas contre la voiture.

Sara : Gil, 6 semaines. Ca fait 6 semaines. Alors je te veux. Maintenant. Ici.

Grissom : Sara, stop.

Sara : Hummm non

Grissom : Veux-tu m'épouser?

Sara se dégage un peu de Gil.

Sara : Oui. _NON. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas sans lui avoir dit. Je…_

_Grissom : Non, pas comme ça. Ce devait être romantique. Ca devait refléter tout mon amour. Là elle va croire que c'est juste une histoire de sexe. Je… OUI ? Elle a dit oui._

Grissom plonge son regard dans celui de Sara, il y peut y lire tant d'émotions. De l'amour, de l'incrédulité, de l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité, de l'espoir.

_Grissom : elle n'y croit pas. Elle ne me croit pas. Aller, recommence. Proprement cette fois._

Grissom pose un genou à terre. Il prend la main de Sara dans la sienne. De son autre main, il sort ce petit écrin de velours noir. L'ouvre de son pouce, révélant une bague de fiançailles.

Grissom : Sara, je t'aime. Je veux passer toute ma vie à tes cotés. Epouse moi.

Sara reste figée. _Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas avec ce mensonge entre nous. Non, ce non-dit. Je dois d'abord lui annoncer ma grossesse. Il va croire que je l'ai piégé. Que je l'épouse de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas refuser cette grossesse. Je ne peux pas accepter. Un mariage c'est basé sur la confiance, le respect. On ne peut pas entamer cette aventure dans ce silence. _Elles plongent son regard dans cet océan en pleine tempête. _Il attend ma réponse. Il panique. Ses yeux expriment tant de doutes, d'amour, de peur, mais gardent espoir. Je dois répondre. Répond Sara. Non. Ou oui. Oui, c'est ça, je répond : Oui, mais avant je dois te dire que je suis enceinte. Facile._

Sara : Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime. _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je dois lui dire oui mais. Et merde. Ca peut attendre. Je lui dirais demain. Il pourra toujours changer d'avis s'il ne veut plus m'épouser. Ce n'est jamais qu'une proposition. D'ici la cérémonie j'aurais le temps de lui dire. _

Grissom passe la bague au doigt de Sara avant de se redresser et prendre ses lèvres dans les siennes. Un baiser presque timide. _Je vais me marier. Avec Sara. Je vais fonder une famille avec Sara. _

Grissom : Je t'aime Sara. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Sara se laisse aller dans cette douceur. La passion des quelques minutes précédentes fait place à la tendresse, à l'amour. Des caresses, des baisers. Tendres, chargés d'amour.

Grissom attrape la couverture et conduit Sara à quelques pas de la voiture. Ils s'allongent tous les deux face à l'immensité du ciel. Eclairés par la pleine lune, se plongeant dans leur avenir commun.

Mais le désir refait rapidement surface. Gil se met sur le coté. Il place sa main sur la hanche de Sara pour l'attirer à lui, qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Il fait doucement remonter sa main le long de son bras. Effleurant à peine sa peau. Contourne son épaule pour enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Enfin il l'incite à s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes de baisers fougueux, tendres, passionnés, doux, sensuels, aimants, impatients… Gil se rallonge sur le dos. Emportant Sara avec lui, sur lui.

Leurs mains entrent alors dans la danse. Impatientes de découvrir la chaleur de l'autre. Sara se débarrasse d'abord de sa cravate, jouant avec, puis elle s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise. Gil trouve la fermeture éclaire dans son dos et la descend doucement. Son autre main suivant cette fermeture pour caresser sa peau au fur et à mesure.

Sara : Gil !

Gil : hummm

Sara : Rentrons.

Gil : Trop tard Sara.

Sara : pas ici.

Gil : Sara… La nuit est belle et douce. On est seul au monde.

La main de Grissom explore un peu plus le dos de Sara. S'attarde un instant dans le creux de ses reins. Puis, du bout des doigts, la touchant à peine, mais lui laissant la sensation de quatre lignes brûlantes, il poursuit sa route sous la robe. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la convaincre.

Emportés par les sens, le plaisir, le désir, Sara et Gil se retrouvent près à s'unir au milieu du désert, avec la lune et les étoiles pour seuls témoins de cette osmose.

Quand soudain Gil se redresse, se détachant de Sara.

_Grissom : merde, merde, merde. Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?_

Sara inquiète : Gil ?

_Grissom : C'était bien ma peine de vérifier trente fois tes sacs._

Sara : Gil ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Grissom : Je suis désolé Sara. Je… On ne peut pas

Sara : A quoi tu joues ? _Ca y est. Il vient de réaliser l'engagement irréversible qu'il vient de prendre. Il se rend compte que c'est une erreur. Il va me quitter. C'est ma faute. J'aurais du lui dire. Le destin me punit de mon silence._

Voyant l'angoisse, la tristesse, apparaissant dans les yeux de Sara, il réalise la portée de ses paroles et se reprend immédiatement.

Grissom dépité : J'ai oublié de prendre des capotes

Sara pousse un soupir de soulagement. _Les capotes. Ce n'est que ça._

Grissom : Je suis tellement désolé Sara

Sara caressant sa joue : c'est pas grave.

_Grissom : Pas grave ? Bien sur que si. 6 semaines d'abstinence pour en arriver là. Plus frustré que jamais. Quasi nu, en plein désert. La femme de ma vie dans mes bras et…_

Sara : Pas besoin de ce bout de plastique

Grissom : en fait, c'est du latex, c'est pas exactement pareil, l'un est un produit complètement synthétique, tandis que l'autre…..

_Sara : je l'aime. Je crois que c'est le seul homme qui puisse donner un cours dans un tel moment_

Sara : chuuuut. Aime moi, sans plastique, latex, caoutchouc….

_Grissom : Je… non, pas sans … La pilule. Elle doit prendre la pilule. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre la pilule. _

Grissom : Tu prends la pilule ?

Sara : non.

_Grissom : non ? Le préservatif féminin. C'est ça. Ma femme est très prévoyante. Elle, elle y a pensé. Non, cette soirée est une surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Un autre moyen de contraception ? _

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara : pas besoin de contraception

_Grissom : Non ? Elle veut un enfant. Un enfant avec moi. Elle est d'accord pour qu'on ait une autre petite crevette. Mais… je… Non, c'est trop tôt. On doit se donner encore du temps. Que chacun trouve sa place dans la famille…_

Grissom : Sara, c'est peu être un peu tôt pour envisager une nouvelle grossesse.

Sara : Oui, c'est sur

_Grissom : Oui ? Alors quoi. J'y comprends plus rien._ _Si seulement j'étais moins ignare de ces choses. La ménopause ! Soit pas idiot, elle est trop jeune. Quoique, ça arrive parfois. Non. NON. Pourvu que non. Je veux encore des enfants avec ma Sara. D'accord c'est trop tôt. Mais un jour…_

Sara : C'est trop tard. Je suis déjà enceinte.

Grissom se laisse tomber sur le dos à coté de Sara. _Enceinte. Sara est enceinte._

Grissom : Comment c'est possible

_Sara : Décidément. Toujours la même réaction. Comment. _Il y a 6 semaines Gil. Souvient toi. C'est en faisant ces galipettes agréables qu'on fait les bébés.

_Grissom : Ok, ma question est bête. Stupide. Idiote. D'autant que je ne risque pas d'oublier cette nuit. Magique. 6 semaines sans lui faire l'amour. Une éternité._

Sara : Le soir de l'arrivée de Brenda dans nos vies. Le désir, la passion, la précipitation. Et on ne s'est pas protégé.

_Grissom : C'est pas possible. Sara est enceinte. C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas assumer ça. Brenda a besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Antoine doit être surveillé de près. Et puis on n'a pas de temps pour un troisième enfant. Et la maison et trop petite. Et…_

Tout à sa réflexion, il n'a pas senti Sara se tendre. _Il n'en veut pas. Evidemment qu'il n'en veut pas. A quoi je m'attendais ? _

_Grissom : Non, c'est trop tôt. Oui, mais… . De toute façon je ne serais jamais prêt. Ca sera toujours trop tôt. Et je ne vais pas en rajeunissant. Je __**veux**__ une autre enfant. Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Papa. Je vais être papa. N'importe quoi. Je suis papa. Mais là, c'est différent. Je vais voir Sara s'arrondir, sa poitrine se faire plus généreuse pour ma bouche gourmande. Je vais tenir un tout petit être dans mes bras. Non. Avec mes grosses paluches et ma maladresse je vais le casser. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne m'occupe pas de lui avant ses 3 ans, au moins. Non, non, n'importe quoi. Je veux lui donner son biberon. Le bercer doucement pour l'endormir. Même changer les couches. J'y arriverais. Ca ne doit pas être bien sorcier. En plus dans mon métier j'ai affronté les pires odeurs, alors une couche remplies de selles, ça ne doit pas être si terrible !_

Tout à coup conscient de la fraîcheur du désert sur son bras, Grissom comprend que Sara commence à se rhabiller pour partir. Il s'assied rapidement. Sara lui tourne la tête. Elle ne veut pas, ne peut pas le regarder maintenant. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, avec douceur et tendresse pour l'obliger à affronter son regard. La douleur, la tristesse qu'il lit dans ses yeux manquent de l'anéantir.

_Grissom : Elle a donc si peu confiance en moi. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de réagir. Moi même j'étais mort de trouille il y a quelques minutes en attendant sa réponse à ma demande en mariage._

Grissom : Sara, je t'aime. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement. La serre dans ses bras avant de la rallonger. Avant que le baiser devienne plus passionné, il se redresse un peu.

Grissom : Et si on faisait des jumeaux ?

Sara : Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça mon amour. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi incompétent en matière d'éducation sexuelle.

Grissom : On peut toujours tenter. Et je vais te montrer si je suis si incompétent.

Sara : J'attends cette démonstration avec impatience !

Fin du flash back

_Grissom : Oui, Sara et moi on va avoir un enfant. Brenda et Antoine sont aux anges. _

Grissom passe devant la salle des évidences. Sara est là. En train de travailler sur les photos d'un crime. Il entre sans bruit avant de se placer derrière elle. Il l'enlace rapidement. Posant ses mains sur son ventre et déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Sara : Griss !! On est au labo.

Sara s'extirpe rapidement de cette étreinte pour lui faire face. Erreur. Grissom en profite pour placer ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la soulève pour l'asseoir sur la table et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sara ne se laisse pas faire et le repousse sans ménagement.

Sara : Grissom. Stop. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre.

Grissom : Aucune importance

Sara : Aucune importance ? Tu oublies que nous pourrions être renvoyés ?

Grissom : Aucune chance.

Sara : Ah oui, j'oubliais. L'inestimable Docteur Grissom est indispensable à ce labo. Mais moi ? T'y as pensé.

Grissom : a chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit.

Sara finit par ce radoucir devant son regard taquin et ce sourire malicieux. Il lui cache quelque chose. Elle soulève un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

Grissom : J'ai démissionné. Dans cinq mois je ne serais plus ton chef. Même pas un collègue. Plus personne ne pourra plus rien contre notre amour. Je pourrais te prendre la main dans la rue. T'embrasser quand je veux, ou je veux, sans avoir peur d'être vu. On pourra….

Grissom s'arrête net quand ses yeux plongent dans ceux de Sara.

Grissom : Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée de la nouvelle. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse qu'on puisse enfin être libre de s'aimer, de…

Sara saute de la table. S'écarte de Gil.

Sara : Non Griss. Non, je ne suis pas enchantée de la nouvelle. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu démissionnes en je devrais être contente ? Encore une fois tu n'as pensé qu'à toi.

Grissom : Sara, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour les enfants. Et je veux passer…

Sara : C'est bien ce que je dis. TU VEUX. Et l'équipe ? Tu y as pensé à l'équipe. Tu les abandonnes comme ça ?

Grissom : L'équipe fonctionnera très bien sans moi. Cath va prendre le poste de superviseur. Greg va devenir CSI et je sais que tu seras un excellent professeur pour lui.

Sara : Et moi ? Moi ? Je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes. Je veux travailler à tes cotés.

Grissom s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Sara recule.

Grissom : Si tu me laissais tout t'expliquer avant de t'énerver contre moi

Sara : Expliquer quoi ? De toute façon tu as déjà démissionné non ?

Grissom : Oui, et ma démission a été accepté. MAIS… Je reste à la disposition du labo en cas de besoin. Pour des affaires délicates ou requerrant mes compétences en entomologies.

Sara : On pourra encore travailler ensemble ?

Cette fois Grissom peut la prendre dans ses bras.

Grissom : Oui. On pourra travailler ensemble. On pourra s'afficher ensemble. Les services sociaux ne vont plus pouvoir refuser notre adoption. Et je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec les enfants.

Sara : ok. Mais d'un point de vu financier ? Comment on va faire ?

Grissom : en fait, si j'avais su, j'aurais démissionné plus tôt. En tant qu'intervenant extérieur pour la police, je serais plutôt bien payé, mieux même. En plus je choisis mes enquêtes, et je n'ai quasiment aucune paperasse. Et puis, en plus, l'université m'a déjà contacté pour des cours d'entomologie.

Sara : T'as déjà tout prévu

Pour toute réponse Grissom lui offre un sourire timide.

Sara : J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles tu sais.

Grissom : Je sais. Mais je voulais te faire la surprise.

Sara : C'est plus une surprise là. C'est un changement de vie. Tu te rends compte qu'on va beaucoup moins se voir

Grissom : Oui. Mais le temps qu'on passera ensemble on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher. Et je préfère mille fois dix minutes dans tes bras que toute la journée sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que te prendre la main.

Sara se rapproche de lui.

Sara : Alors ça y est. C'est sûr ?

Grissom : oui.

Grissom la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Et en quelques secondes, Sara se retrouve à nouveau assise sur la table des évidences. Grissom piégé entre ses jambes qui l'enlacent, le serrant contre elle.

Brusquement Sara met fin à ce baiser. Et le repousse. Grissom ne comprend plus rien.

Sara : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'empêche que tu ne poseras plus jamais tes mains sur moi.

Grissom : Sara ? _Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire encore ? Je n'ai pas laissé traîner de chaussettes. J'ai lavé le lavabo après mon passage dans la salle de bain. J'ai bien refermé les cages des araignées après les avoir nourrit… _L'échographie des trois mois !

Sara : Quoi l'écographie ?

Grissom : Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer.

Sara : Je sais. J'ai eu ton message.

Grissom : Ca c'est bien passé ?

Sara : Oui

Grissom : Sara ! Tu veux bien m'en dire plus s'il te plait. Garçon ou fille ?

Sara : Griss, c'est trop tôt pour connaître le sexe. En parlant de sexe, plus jamais tu ne me feras l'amour.

_Grissom : _Quoi ?_ Ce sourire. Elle se moque de moi. Ok, jouons. _Tu ne tiendras pas 2 jours.

Sara : Peut être.

Grissom : Peut être ?

Sara : Ok. T'as gagné. Alors plus de sexe sans contraception.

Grissom est complètement perdu cette fois ci.

Grissom : Tu es enceinte Sara

Sara : Oui. De jumeaux !

Grissom éclate de rire. Il prend Sara dans ses bras.

Grissom : Des jumeaux. On va avoir des jumeaux.

Sara : Oui. Deux fois plus de travail

Grissom : Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de démissionner.

Sara : T'en savais rien

Grissom : Une intuition sûrement. Ou une transmission de pensées. Nous sommes liés Sara.

Sara l'embrasse. Elle le serre contre elle.

Grissom : Tu sais, pour les jumeaux ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait.

Sara : Non ?

Grissom : Je ne crois pas. Mais tu sais, j'aime expérimenter par moi-même. On devrait peut être essayer de faire des triplés. Même s'il faut de nombreux, très nombreux, très, très, très, très….nombreux essaies


	44. epilogue

Titre : Une famille ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

Bon, ben voilà... c'est fait. C'est fini. Encore une fois un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont lu. Et un immense merci à celles qui m'ont soutenues de leurs messages.

Nanou, tu te souviens des deux mots que je devais placer? C'est fait. Enfin, sauf pour carglass... Mais je n'y renonce pas. Qui sait, dans la suite...

Je me suis permise quelques clins d'oeil, petites dédicaces pour des filles géniales...

Epilogue

5 mois plus tard, soirée de la police

_Grissom : et voilà, ça y est. C'est la fin. Mon dernier jour comme membre de ce labo. Je me sens un peu … bizarre … après toutes les années que j'ai passées ici. Toutes les heures que j'ai perdues dans ces locaux. M'investissant totalement dans mon travail, dans les enquêtes, sacrifiant ma vie. _

_Mais là ! Changement radical de vie. Je ne vais travailler que quelques heures pour l'université de Las Végas, donner des cours de criminologie et d'entomologie. Plus quelques enquêtes de temps en temps si le labo a besoin de mes compétences. Et le reste du temps. Je m'occupe de mes enfants. Antoine, Brenda et les deux p'tits bouts qui seront là dans un peu plus d'un mois. Mes enfants. Nos enfants. _

Ses yeux se posent sur Sara à l'autre bout de la pièce. Entourée des garçons.

_Grissom : Jim, protecteur, repoussant quelques jeunes policiers entreprenant. Sara est enceinte et ces jeunes coqs continuent de lui tourner autour. Comme si Sara pouvait être mère célibataire ! Bon, ok, ils ne savent pas pour nous. Mais quand même. Elle est enceinte. Ca ne veut rien dire pour eux. Ils vont arrêter de lui tourner autour ? Et Greg ! Il sait Greg. Il fait quoi là. Il va retirer les mains de son ventre. Voilà que Nick s'y met aussi. Bas les pattes. C'est ma Sara. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de la toucher. Pas même pour sentir mes enfants. Mes enfants. _

… : Ridicule n'est pas ?

Grissom : Sofia !

Sofia : Je ne comprends pas cet engouement autour des femmes enceintes...

_Grissom : moi je comprends. Sara est magnifique. Epanouie. Plus belle que jamais_

Sofia : …Regardez-les tous à vouloir toucher son ventre…

_Grissom : Je vais les massacrer_

Sofia : …et Sara qui se laisse faire !…

_Grissom : oui, pourquoi elle laisse faire ? C'est ça Jim. Repousse-les. Si seulement elle me laissait être auprès d'elle. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle refuse qu'on s'affiche ensemble. Au cas ou je changerais d'avis. Pff, comme si j'avais l'intention de revenir en arrière ? Entre une vie à travailler vingt heures par jour, noyé sous de la paperasse et des réunions de bureau à n'en plus finir, sans pouvoir accorder du temps à ma famille ; et une vie avec ma famille, à m'occuper de mes enfants, rendre la vie belle est heureuse à ma femme… Non, je suis sûr de mon choix. Et tout le monde va le savoir. Ce soir. Et puis, de toute façon, le service du personnel en est déjà informé. D'ici quelques jours, ce sera officiel, elle recevra sa nouvelle tenue de CSI. Personne ne pourra manquer le « Grissom » sur sa veste de terrain._

Sofia : Et puis, quelle idée de vouloir à nouveau un gamin…

_Grissom : deux en fait. Des jumeaux, ou des jumelles. Qui sait ? Surprise. Une idée des Sara. C Qui sait ? Surprise. Une idée des Sara. C'est vrai que c'est plus excitant de garder la surprise, mais ça ne facilite pas la tache. Couleur neutre pour la chambre, les vêtements… Et ça nous fait six prénoms à chercher, deux garçons, deux filles et un binôme fille/garçon. Va peut être falloir se pencher sérieusement sur la question. A peine plus d'un mois pour se décider._

Sofia : …Elle n'en n'a pas assez avec un ? Faire des enfants à la chaîne…

_Grissom : deux en fait. On en a déjà deux. Et ils sont tellement parfaits qu'on se devait de recommencer l'expérience._

Sofia : Et regardez là qui cherche un nouveau père pour sa progéniture. Trouver un homme alors qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ? Quel homme souhaiterait vivre sa vie au milieu d'une tribu de gosses ?

_Grissom : MOI. Moi je veux passer toute ma vie avec Sara et nos quatre enfants. Et peut être même lui en faire d'autres. Bon, c'est une autre histoire, je vais devoir la convaincre… Mais oui, vivre au milieu de la tribu Grissom-Sidle, 7 cousins à garder, 7 cousins à gâter… Et puis d'abord, elle ne cherche pas de père. Je suis le père. Ce sont mes enfants. _

Sofia : J'ai l'impression que Sanders ne dirait pas non.

_Grissom : Il est mort._

Sofia : Elle s'imagine quoi ? Qu'on peut garder un mec en lui faisant un enfant ? La preuve.

_Grissom : OUI. La preuve. En ce qui nous concerne, c'est notre fils qui a été le catalyseur pour qu'on se retrouve. C'est Toinou qui m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux, à comprendre que je suis fait pour cette vie. _

Sofia : Elle se retrouve mère célibataire. Seule pour élever deux enfants.

_Grissom : Hé ! Sara n'est __**pas**__ célibataire. Elle est mariée. Avec moi. N'en déplaise à ces beaux gosses qui lui tournent autour. Et puis c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de nos quatre enfants._

Sofia : …On dirait une baleine échouée sur une plage, avec des touristes fascinés autour. Vous en pensez quoi Grissom ?

Grissom : En fait, je trouve Madame Grissom très sexy avec son ventre rond et son sourire épanoui. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux de vivre avec nos deux enfants, ni comme je suis impatient de connaître les deux derniers.

Sofia le regarde bouche bée s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'il rejoint Sara d'un pas rapide, un sourire plaqué au visage, un air emprunt de fierté et de bonheur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Evidemment, en traversant la salle il se fait accoster par le Shérif, l'ex directeur du labo de criminologie, Ecklie futur chef de ce labo, le chef de la police, le maire et son adjoint… Tout le gratin est présent ce soir. Pour fêter son départ, celui du directeur, la nomination d'Ecklie à ce poste…

Shérif : Alors ça y est Grissom. Vous nous quittez.

Grissom : Oui

Ex-directeur : J'espère qu'Ecklie saura vous convaincre de rester et réussir ainsi ou j'ai échoué

Grissom : Rien n'y personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. _Et surtout pas Ecklie !_

Chef de la police : C'est vraiment dommage de perdre un élément tel que vous. Même si nous avons eu quelques conflits, je dois avouer que depuis votre collaboration avec Brass, le taux de résolution des enquêtes à augmenté. Sans compter que mes gars ne vous prennent plus pour de gentils scientifiques allumés jouant au cluedo. Vous avez su imposer le respect de votre équipe auprès des officiers de police. Et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire

Grissom : merci, mais c'est seulement grâce à la compétence de mon équipe.

Ecklie : surtout grâce à ton personnel féminin. Depuis son arrivée dans ton équipe, tous les policiers veulent travailler avec Sidle. Tiens, même ce soir, ils lui tournent tous autour

_Grissom : Je vais rapidement remédier à ce problème. Pour peu que vous me laissiez la rejoindre !_

Shérif : Il faut avouer qu'elle est charmante, même avec ce gros ventre

_Grissom : Charmante ! Magnifique, éblouissante, ravissante, sublime. Surtout avec ce gros ventre. J'adore la prendre dans mes bras ; poser ma tête sur son épaule, joue contre joue ; glisser mes mains sur ce ventre et sentir nos bouts de choux sous nos mains enlacées._

Ecklie : Oui, mais c'est un nid à problèmes. Elle est impulsive et ingérable

Grissom lui lance un regard noir, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre avant qu'un autre prenne la parole.

Ex directeur : C'est un excellent élément, une personne sur laquelle vous pourrez compter Ecklie. Du moins, si vous lui montrez un peu de respect.

Piqué au vif, Ecklie se retire rapidement, prétextant rejoindre son équipe.

Maire : Et qu'allez vous faire de tout ce temps libre ?

Grissom : Je vais travailler pour l'université qui a monté une section de formation en criminologie pour les futurs policiers. Je donnerais quelques heures de cours. Et je reste à la disposition du labo pour des enquêtes spécifiques.

Adjoint au maire : Je pourrais sûrement vous trouver une place à la mairie. J'aurais grand besoin d'une personne telle que vous pour assurer les relations entre la mairie et les forces de polices

Grissom : Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Shérif : Et puis, Grissom est loin d'être spécialiste des relations politiques…

Ex-directeur : c'est un doux euphémisme

Maire : mais qu'allez vous faire de tout ce temps libre alors ?

Grissom : Après tout le temps que j'ai donné à ce labo, je crois que je vais profiter de la vie, de ma femme, de mes enfants.

Tous le regardent éberlués. Grissom profiter de la vie ? Lui qui courre 24/24, toujours au labo. Sa femme ? Ses enfants ?

Ex-directeur : Vous êtes marié ?

Grissom : depuis peu. J'ai épousé la femme de ma vie

Shérif : Et vous avez des enfants.

Grissom fièrement : 4. Nous avons un fils qui vient de fêter ses 4 ans. Nous venons juste d'obtenir l'accord pour adopter Brenda. Et Sara va bientôt accoucher de jumeaux. Alors vous voyer, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

Shérif: _Sara/accoucher ? _

Maire : J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de nous croiser

Grissom : Bien sûre, j'accompagnerai ma femme aux soirées de la police. _Pas que j'aime particulièrement ces soirées mondaines, mais je sais que Sara adore me voir porter le costume… quoique… vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle me le retire ce dit, costume, je m'interroge…Oh Oui, je suis prêt à tout pour avoir des occasions de mettre un costume. Même les soirées mondaines de la police !_

Ex-directeur : Grissom ! Vous et Sara Sidle n'êtes pas…

Grissom : Sara Grissom en fait. Et oui

Ex-directeur : Grissom, vous ne m'avez pas fait ça. Vous savez que c'est contre le règlement. Il va y avoir…

Grissom : Doucement. Vous n'êtes plus directeur et je ne fais plus parti de ce labo, ni même des forces de police.

Tous : Je suis très heureux pour vous Grissom

Grissom : Sur ce, si vous le permettez, je souhaiterai rejoindre ma femme et profiter de cette soirée avec elle et le reste de mon équipe.

Grissom s'éloigne donc de ce groupe pour reprendre sa route vers son équipe. Vers Sara. Il meurt d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais quand il observe ses coéquipiers, il voit que Sara n'est plus là. Du coin de l'œil, il l'aperçoit quittant la pièce. Sans une hésitation, il la suit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sara sort des toilettes pour la quinzième fois de la soirée. _Vivement qu'ils sortent de là ce deux là !_

Alors qu'elle rejoint le petit hall entre l'entrée et la salle de réception, elle repère Grissom. Il se montre particulièrement accaparé par une lecture du panneau d'affichage.

Sara s'approche lentement, pour enfin se coller contre son dos et passer ses bras autour de lui. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et contemple ce qui peut bien l'absorber à ce point.

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Grissom se retourne. Les bras de Sara le quitte un instant. Le temps qu'il l'enlace et qu'elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Grissom : je t'attendais.

Sara : C'est sûr qu'en te postant devant les toilettes tu as de fortes chances de me trouver. J'y vais toutes les cinq minutes.

Grissom : Plus que quelques semaines Sara

Sara : On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui les porte ! Je dirais encore un mois et quelques semaines.

Grissom : Tu verras, ça va passer vite.

Sara : C'est toi qui le dit

Grissom : J'ai hâte de les rencontrer tu sais. Savoir s'ils vont ressembler à Antoine. Mes yeux bleus ou tes yeux noisette ? Les cheveux bruns, bouclés ou non ?

Sara : Qu'importe, ils seront magnifiques. Par contre j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi curieux et obstinés que toi !

Grissom : Je suis obstiné ?

Sara : Têtu même, mais ça fait partie de ce que j'aime chez toi.

Grissom : Et qu'est ce que tu aimes d'autres ?

Sara passe sa main gauche sur la nuque de Grissom, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses boucles grises.

Sara : Tes cheveux. J'adore glisser mes doigts dedans…

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Son index droit se pose entre ses yeux…

Sara : Tes yeux. Quand ils me sourient, ou quand ils s'assombrissent et qu'ils me promettent la plus agréable des nuits…

… Elle redessine la courbe de son nez…

Sara : Ton nez, capable de sentir mon désir…

… Elle effleure sa bouche…

Sara : Ta bouche, pleine de promesses. Gourmande, demandeuse, salvatrice…

Grissom n'a pas bougé. A peine a t'il resserré sa prise sur Sara pour la rapprocher le plus possible de son corps. Sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse, son ventre contre le sien.

Il approche doucement son visage du sien pour finalement l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour finir d'éveiller son désir. Ses paroles, ses caresses et maintenant ce baiser, et le voilà tirailler par ce désir brûlant dans son bas ventre.

Sara détache son visage du sien. Et lui fait un petit sourire contrit.

Sara : Je suis désolée, faut que je retourne aux toilettes. S'ils voulaient bien arrêter de prendre ma vessie pour un ballon de foot. Je suis sûre que c'est des garçons !

Grissom : va vite. De toute façon, je crois que je vais devoir m'y rendre aussi. Un petit souci à régler avant de pouvoir me présenter à nouveau en public !

Sara : Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'accoucher

Grissom : _pas autant que moi à cet instant. _Un peu de patience Sara. Tu verras, ça va aller vite. Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller aux WC trente fois par jour, tu pourras à nouveau faire tes lacets seule…

Sara : Je ne parlais pas de ça. Quoique, ce sera bien aussi. Mais surtout j'ai hâte de pourvoir à nouveau sentir ton désir monter quand je t'embrasse !

Sur ce, elle le plante là, encore plus éveillé que jamais !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finalement Sara et Grissom ont rejoint la salle de réception. Chacun de leur coté, Sara refusant toujours de s'afficher avec lui. Continuant de prétexter un potentiel changement d'avis de sa part. Evidemment, il s'est bien garder de lui dire qu'il avait informé tous les pontes de leur mariage.

Mais ça ne change rien. Il reste toujours à quelques mètres d'elle, ne pouvant la toucher alors que Greg, lui, ne se gène pas. Il est au petit soin pour elle. Lui apportant à boire, des petits fours…

_Grissom : il a pas bientôt finit. _

Sara : Greg ! Je suis enceinte, pas impotente. Alors arrête s'il te plait.

_Grissom : Ah ! Ca c'est ma Sara._

Sara : Et toi Nick, ça suffit. Retirent tes mains de mon ventre. Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu.

_Grissom : C'est __**mon**__ terrain de jeu !_

Sara se radoucissant : Je comprends bien que tu veuilles sentir tes neveux. Mais là ils sont calmes.

_Grissom : C'est bien les enfants. Ne jouez qu'avec papa_

Sara : Et je te prévient que s'ils se réveillent par ta faute…

Nick : Ok, Sara. J'aurais bien l'occasion de les sentir un autre jour

_Grissom : Compte là dessus Nick ! A partir de ce soir, je suis un homme libre. Je ne lâche plus ma femme d'une semelle et plus un ne la touchera_

Greg revient près de Sara, un châle dans les mains. Il couvre gentiment ses épaules dénudés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Se faisant, ils laissent ses mains glisser le long de ses bras.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mots, Grissom attrape Greg par le coude et l'entraîne avec lui.

Grissom : J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé Greg !

Alors qu'ils l'abandonnent tous, Ecklie arrive vers Sara.

_Sara : Super, ne manquait plus que lui_

Ecklie : Bonsoir

Sara : _Soit polie, et reste calme. C'est ton nouveau directeur maintenant. _Bonsoir

Ecklie :La grossesse se passe bien ?

Sara : Oui

Ecklie : C'est pour quand ?

Sara : 6 semaines

Ecklie : Ah ! Et vous êtes déjà en congé

Sara : _Déjà !_ _Je l'imagine bien enceint de jumeaux en train de collecter des indices au milieu de la décharge municipale_

Ecklie : Et vous reprenez quand ?

Sara : _Pas encore accouchée qu'il veut déjà que je reprenne !_

Ecklie : 3 mois après l'accouchement c'est ça ?

Sara : En fait, je vais prendre tous mes congés en retard, et mes heures supplémentaires. Si bien que je ne reviendrais que dans 6 mois et 6 semaines

Ecklie : Quoi ? Avec le départ de Grissom, je vais être à court d'effectif.

Sara : Je peux peut être venir travailler avec les jumeaux. Comme ça vous aurez 2 paires de mains en plus !

Ecklie : Ca suffit Sidle ! Je vais devoir embaucher quelqu'un. Et il se pourrait fort bien que vous ne retrouviez plus votre poste en revenant.

Sara : Wouailleuuueuuu

Ecklie : vous avez tord de le prendre comme ça.

Sara : Non. L'ai vraiment mal. Une contraction.

Ecklie blanc comme un linge : Vous allez accoucher ?

Sara : J'en ai peur.

Alors qu'Ecklie reste immobile, ne sachant que faire. Sara va s'asseoir à une chaise. Se tenant le ventre sous la douleur qui finit par passer.

Ecklie : Que… Qu'est ce que…

Sara : Allez chercher Grissom

Ecklie : On… Je… J'appelle une ambulance. Non ?

Sara : Allez chercher Grissom. Maintenant.

Ecklie : Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'appeler une ambulance.

Sara : Ca va. J'ai le temps d'aller à l'hôpital, il n'y a pas urgence. Pas besoin d'une ambulance.

Ecklie : Je peux vous emmener

Sara : Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfèrerai y aller avec mon mari

Ecklie regarde Sara, interdit.

Ecklie : Grissom, votre mari ?

Sara : Oui, et je vais accoucher de ses enfants. Alors si vous vouliez bien aller le chercher. Que l'on puisse rapidement aller à l'hôpital. A moins que vous ne teniez **vraiment** à appeler cette ambulance ou mieux, que j'accouche ici ?

Mais Ecklie ne bouge toujours pas. Complètement perdu. Abasourdi par cette révélation. Il sort de sa léthargie en entendant un nouveau gémissement de Sara alors qu'elle est assailli par une nouvelle contraction.

Et c'est Greg qui accourre vers elle. Se jetant aux pieds de sa chaise.

Greg : Sara ? Ca va ?

Sara : Super ! Tu veux bien trouver Grissom s'il te plait

Immédiatement, Greg se met en quête de son patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Les différents membres de l'équipe ont rejoint Sara. Nick et Warrick sont reparti aussi tôt en quête de Grissom. Brass et Cath restent avec Sara pour la soutenir.

Et Greg revient.

Seul.

Greg : Je ne sais pas où il est

Sara : Trouve le.

Greg : J'ai cherché partout.

Sara : Retrouve le. Immédiatement.

Cath qui les a rejoint : Sara… Il ne doit pas être loin

Sara : alors trouve le au lieu de me tenir bêtement la main en me chantant tes « inspire-expire »…

Cath s'éclipse bien vite, ne souhaitant pas recevoir plus les foudres de Sara. Après tout c'est le rôle de Grissom de se faire broyer la main à chaque contraction.

Brass lui prend la main. Lui caresse doucement les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il la connaît par cœur. Il sait. Elle panique. C'est trop tôt.

Brass : Ca va allez ma belle. Ils vont le trouver. Dans quelques minutes tu seras à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à deux merveilleux enfants. Et tout va bien se passer.

Sara : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Ils ont 6 semaines d'avance. Je ne veux être séparée d'eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent des mois dans une couveuse, à ne pas savoir s'ils vont s'en sortir.

Brass : Sara… Tout va bien. Ils n'ont que 6 semaines d'avances. Pas 3 mois comme Antoine. Et c'est normal pour des jumeaux.

Sara : Je veux Grissom près de moi.

Le cœur de Brass se déchire. _On dirait une petite fille. Ma petite fille. Elle a l'air si fragile en cet instant. Perdue dans les mauvais souvenirs de l'accouchement d'Antoine. Seule et sans famille. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois tout va bien se passer. Et Grissom sera là pour la rassurer, l'embrasser, la soutenir._

Brass : Je vais le chercher. Greg, tu restes avec Sara ?

Greg : Evidemment.

Sara retient Brass par la main. Elle ne veut pas le laisser partir. Il l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front. Caresse sa joue.

Brass : Je reviens dans deux secondes ma belle. Avec Gil

Après quelques minutes de calmes, une nouvelle contraction se fait sentir. Un peu plus forte. Greg s'agenouille à coté de Sara et lui prend la main.

Sara : Si jamais il n'assiste pas à la naissance de ses enfants, jamais il n'aura la chance de les connaître !

Greg : T'es prête à élever 4 enfants toute seule ?

Sara : Alors il peut dire adieu aux parties de jambes en l'air. Plus jamais il ne me touchera !

_Greg : C'est peut être une bonne chose pour moi. J'aurais peut être à nouveau mes chances. Je serais parfait comme amant_

Sara : N'y pense même pas…

Greg : Quoi ?

Sara : toi et moi

Greg : Je…

Nouvelle contraction.

Une fois celle-ci passée, Greg fouille dans ses poches et en sort une pièce de deux francs.

Greg : Tient Sara.

Sara : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses avec ça Greg ? Deux francs. Des **francs**… En Amérique. Tu crois que je pourrais acheter un café avec peut être ? Et puis d'abord, tu crois que c'est le moment que je boive un café ??

Greg : Sara, c'est un porte bonheur. Papa Olaf en a fait don à Mama…

Grissom : Sara !!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sara à mis au monde deux magnifiques enfants.

Brenda et Antoine, accompagnés de Sam, rentrent en courrant dans la chambre, pressés de rencontrer les nouveaux venus.

Il s'arrête net devant le tableau qui se présente à eux.

Sara sur le lit. Les traits tirés mais resplendissante. Une crevette dans les bras, tétant avec avidité le sein de sa mère. Ses yeux noisette pétillants et très alertes. Un petit bonnet bleu sur le crane.

Grissom assis sur le rebord, tenant précautionneusement ce tout petit être à peine plus grand que ses mains. Ses yeux bleu égalant ceux de son père brillant de bonheur et la fierté de Gil. Un bonnet rose sur la tête.

Antoine/Brenda : C'est des garçons ? / C'est des filles ?

Sara : Je crois que chacun de vous sera comblé.

Grissom : Voici votre petite sœur et votre petit frère.

Antoine : Un garçon et une fille ?

Grissom : Oui

Antoine : Mais comment c'est possible ? C'est pas des jumeaux ?

Grissom : C'est parce qu'on les a fait en deux fois

Antoine : T'as mis deux graines ?

_Grissom : En fait j'en ai mis un peu plus que ça…_

Brenda : Mais c'est pas possible

Sara : Papa dit des bêtises. T'as raison, on peut pas faire des jumeaux ou triplés, ou plus en plusieurs fois.

Grissom chuchotant à Sara : La preuve que si

Antoine : Mais c'est des jumeaux quand même ? Quelqu'un les a échangé ? Ils ont pris mon autres petits frères pour nous refiler une fille à la place.

Grissom et Sara en aparté :

Grissom : Tu crois que toute sa vie il continuera à poser des questions ?

Sara : Oui. Il aime comprendre. Et il adore expérimenter, comme son père. Et là, je crois qu'on est sûr pour le mode d'emploi de la confection des triplés.

Grissom : Je crois que les résultats ont été faussés. Entre les interruptions, les préliminaires écourtés… Faudra refaire toute l'expérience…

Sara : En fait je voulais te proposer de tester tous les moyens de contraceptions possibles…

Grissom très intéressé : Y en a beaucoup ?

Sara : Oui, tu n'imagines même pas

Antoine : papa, tu réponds ?

Grissom : Hum… Je… Quoi ? Oui… Je… Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire bonjour à ton frère ?

Antoine : Si. Comment il s'appelle ?

Sara et Grissom se regardent.

Sam : C'est pas vrai. Vous ne leur avez pas encore donné de noms ?

Grissom : euh…

Sara : on attendait les enfants pour décider.

_Grissom : Je l'aime. Elle sait toujours quoi répondre._

Antoine : Amathis et Bredna. Comme les enfants de Gis et Sari !

Brenda : On peut pas Antoine. C'est pas des vrai prénom.

Antoine : Si c'est des vrais prénoms. Gis et Sari ont appelé leurs enfant comme ça.

Brenda : C'est des anagrammes

Antoine : Des Zanaquoi ?

Brenda : Un A NA GRA ME

Antoine : C'est quoi ?

Brenda : C'est quand tu prends un nom et que tu changes les lettres de place pour faire un autre nom.

Antoine : Papa. C'est quoi un nana... Un nana… Un nanachose ?

Brenda : Anagramme. Amathis, c'est Mathias et Bredna c'est Brenda.

Antoine : Bredna, Brenda. C'est presque pareil. Alors t'es dans le conte ?

Brenda : Oui, et toi aussi. Toinean c'est Antoine

Antoine : On est tous dans le conte ?

Sara : Oui

Antoine : Alors bonnet bleu on doit l'appeler… Comment c'est le nana.. naname… d'Amathis ?

Brenda : Mathias

Sara se retour vers son petit bonhomme. Il s'est endormi contre son sein. Elle passe son index doucement sur son front. Caresse sa joue avant de finir sa course dans le creux de son menton. _Il ressemble tant à Grissom, mais avec mes yeux._

Sara : Mathias

Grissom attrape son petit point crispé.

Grissom : Mathias. C'est parfais.

Antoine : Et bonnet rose alors ? On va l'appeler comment ?

Sara se tourne vers Gil

Sara : J'aurais aimé qu'on la prénomme d'après ta maman

Grissom : Tu veux l'appeler comme ma maman ?

Sara : Je… C'est un peu grâce à Lily qu'on s'est retrouvé. Et c'est un peu devenu ma maman. Et… Je… Tu comprends, je…

Grissom plonge son regard dans ses deux grands yeux bleu qui ne le quittent pas du regard. _Contrairement à son frère, elle est en pleine forme. Pas question de dormir pour elle. Le même menton que Sara, son nez, ses pommettes, mais mes yeux. Et déjà des insomnies ! On n'en a pas fini avec toi. Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes. A commencer par la mienne._

Grissom : Lily

Sara : En fait je pensais qu'on pourrait l'appeler Amélie. Je suis sure que nous l'appellerons tous Lily

Antoine s'approche du lit. Il se penche vers sa sœur.

Antoine : Bonjour Amélie

Puis vers son frère.

Antoine : Bonjour Mathias

Brenda s'approche également.

Brenda : Je peux les caresser pour leur dire bonjour ?

Sara : Oui, vient sur le lit.

Et voilà toute la petite famille sur ce petit lit. Bien serré les uns contre les autres. Sam s'éclipse discrètement.

Antoine : Ils sont tous fripés et tous rouges. Ils sont pas beaux

Grissom : Moi je les trouve très beau

Sara : moi aussi

Brenda : mouias, on verra dans quelques temps

Antoine : bof. En plus ils parlent pas. Mathias il fait que dormir depuis qu'on est la.

…/…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Grissom arrive à l'entrée de la chambre des jumeaux. Sara est là bien sûre. Il s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observe. Elle est postée aux pieds des deux lits et regardent ses enfants dormir.

Lentement il s'avance dans la pièce. S'arrête juste derrière elle. Passe ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer à lui. Son dos coller contre son torse. Sara entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Gil. Leurs mains jointes viennent reposer sur son ventre maintenant vide des fruits de leur amour. Mais qu'importe. Il adore la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. A rester immobile devant ces deux berceaux admirant leurs enfants.

Grissom : Ils sont magnifiques hein ?

Sara : Oui, surtout quand ils dorment.

Grissom enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Sara pour étouffer un petit rire. Il en profite pour y déposer un baiser.

Grissom : C'est sûr que ta fille est du genre insomniaque

Sara : Alors que ton fils n'est qu'une marmotte. Toujours endormi. Nos amis n'ont même pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir autrement que dans son couffin, dans les bras de morphée.

Grissom : Heureusement. Imagine que tous deux soient hyperactif !

Sara : Milou n'est pas hyperactive. Elle est juste… très éveillée. Alors que…

Grissom : …Titou est très réfléchit et posé

Sara : Ils sont magnifiques. Si semblables et si différents.

Grissom : Oui. Et pour une fois qu'ils dorment tous les deux allons rejoindre Toinou et Brenda.

Lentement, sans bruit, ils quittent la chambre des jumeaux pour regagner celle de Toinou.

Brenda et lui son confortablement installés dans le grand lit. L'un contre l'autre. Antoine serrant Michka dans ses bras, son pouce dans la bouche. Brenda, Mouky sur ses genoux, un cahier dans les mains.

_Sara : C'est bien la peine d'avoir acheté une si grande maison, avec autant de pièce. Les jumeaux dorment dans la même chambre. Brenda et Antoine sont presque toujours ensemble dans la même pièce ! _

Brenda : Ah ! Vous voilà. J'allais lire un conte à Antoine

Antoine : Vous venez avec nous

Grissom réarrange le petit canapé en face du lit avant de se coincer au fond et d'écarter ses bras pour inviter Sara à venir s'installer entre ses jambes. Pas besoin de se faire prier. Elle se place contre lui, les bras de Grissom trouvant immédiatement leur place autour d'elle.

Antoine ne voulant pas être en reste, d'autant qu'il est en manque de sa maman qui n'a plus de temps que pour _Bonnet rose et Bonnet bleu qui passent leur temps à pleurer, à manger et dormir. En plus, faut toujours être là pour eux, dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche pour hurler… _se précipite sur sa mère. Il se place contre elle, bien confortablement dans sa chaleur, savourant son odeur. Puis pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Automatiquement, les mains de Sara trouvent son dos et ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Brenda, se trouvant seule au milieu de ce grand lit finit par les rejoindre. Elle se place face à eux pour pouvoir leur lire l'histoire.

_Sara : Qu'est ce que je disais. On a quatre chambres au deuxième étage, sois disant pour les enfants. Notre chambre, une chambre d'amis et deux bureaux au premier. Comme si on ne pouvait pas partager le même bureau. Et le grenier en cours d'aménagement pour faire une salle de jeux et des chambres d'amis. Comme si les bureaux ne pouvaient pas se changer en chambre d'amis Non Non, effectivement. Pas le sien !. Quand bien même, on a pas besoins de tant de chambres d'amis. A moins que… Il n'envisage quand même pas… Non, on s'en tient à quatre. Bref, des tas de pièces … et on se retrouve tous les quatre serrés les uns contre les autres sur l'ancien lit d'Antoine qui fait office de canapé dans la chambre de Brenda !! Et j'adore ça. _

Grissom : C'est toi qui nous lit l'histoire ?

Brenda : Oui. L'histoire de la princesse Sari et de l'Ogre Gis

Et sur cette introduction sommaire, mais certes suffisante, Brenda plonge le nez dans son cahier et commence à lire.

_« Il était une fois, une magnifique princesse. Grande, mince. Un sourire étincelant. Des yeux couleur noisette … »._

_Sara : Elle a recopié toute l'histoire ? _

_« … Elle s'est amourachée d'un ogre. Un vilain ogre bourru, qui n'aime que sa solitude, ses livres et sa collection d'insectes. Il est bien plus vieux … »_

Et oui, Brenda a couché ce conte sur le papier. Elle l'a étoffé, complété. Elle en a fait une très jolie histoire. Antoine fini par somnoler dans les bras de sa mère, sous les caresses de son père. Mais Sara et Gil restent attentifs jusqu'à la fin.

_« Et ainsi, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement dans cette forêt. La fée Cithaw Llows avait épousé l'elfe Wirback Worn. Leur enfants avaient l'infini beauté des elfes, la peau légèrement tannées, des yeux d'un vert improbable et la sagesse et l'insouciance des fées. _

_Jass Brim coulait une vie heureuse de hobbit, partagée entre ses amis, la culture de l'orge et la confection de Whisky pour les soirées avec les dits amis ! _

_Nosick Kets était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une princesse et s'évertuait à la rendre heureuse._

_Quant à Gis et Sari, ils vivaient heureux entourés de leurs enfants._

_Bredna, l'aînée qu'ils avaient adopté après l'avoir trouvé dans la forêt. Elle s'apprêtait à épouser le merveilleux, remarquable ingénieux, gentil, intelligent … »_

_Grissom : Bon, ça va, on a compris. De toute , façon, ma fille n'épousera personne. Pas temps que je serait en vie. Ou alors il lui faudra effectivement toutes ses qualités et qu'il ai fait vœux de chasteté ! Oh mon dieux ! Ma princesse. Dans les bras d'un garçon. Non, jamais elle n'aura de petits copains…_

_« …, beau, grand et fort, le magicien Grand Egser… »_

_Grissom étouffe un cri de stupeur : Et sûrement pas lui_

Sara murmurant : Ce n'est qu'un conte Gil…

_«… Toinean se révèle être un adolescent sensible, plein d'attention pour les gens qui l'entourent, et un peu charmeur avec la gente féminine… »_

_Grissom : Comme son père_

_Sara : Je reconnaît bien la mon amour_

_« … les jumeaux Amathis et Amiele coulent une enfance paisible, entre les câlins de Sari, les leçons de vie de Gis et les bêtises avec leur frère.. »_

_Sara : Waou. Brenda a vraiment fais une magnifique histoire. Bon, maintenant il est temps d'aller se coucher._

Mais Brenda continue

_« … quant à Sael et Anthiael, leur vie de nourrisson s'étire entre berceuses et biberons, au creux des bras de Sari et de Gis. »_

_Sara : retient à peine un gémissement : quoi ? Sael et Anthiael? Encore de jumeaux. 6 enfants. Hors de question._

Grissom murmurant : Ce n'est qu'un conte Sara …

Après quelques secondes, Sara se retourne vers Gil. Pose son front contre sa tempe. Leurs lèvres se frolent.

Sara/Grissom : … Quoique ?


End file.
